Una Dama Atrevida
by PrincesaLeia
Summary: Siete años han pasado desde la separación de Terry y Candy, ahora ella trabaja con una dama francesa que guarda un secreto y que enseñará a Candy todas las artes de la seducción... CAP 23 FINAL,FINAL, FINAL... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno**

**Una nueva vida en Londres**

Habían pasado 7 años desde la ultima vez que Candy había visto a Terry, en ese tiempo la joven enfermera se había dedicado a trabajar en el Hogar de Ponny, pero al poco tiempo la joven sintió le necesidad de ofrecerse como voluntaria en la guerra. Sentía que esa era su misión y pese a todas las protestas de Albert y la tía abuela nada pudo detenerla. A pesar de todo seguía comunicándose con sus amigos y sus dos madres. En el frente, en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de perder la vida pero nunca se desanimó, allí se reencontró con su compañera Flammy y aunque al principio ésta la trataba con frialdad, la rubia logró ganarse el cariño y el respeto de la solitaria enfermera haciéndose muy amigas.

Una vez que terminó la guerra, Candy en vez de regresar a América decidió establecerse en Inglaterra junto con Flammy, logrando así trabajar en un prestigioso hospital de Londres, en donde Candy se destacó como una de las mejores enfermeras, aunque no por eso dejó de ser presa de envidias y malas intenciones, ya que debido a su belleza era asediada por muchos pretendientes, ocasionando así la ira y los celos de algunas compañeras que empezaron a intrigar en su contra.

- Señorita White –dijo el doctor Pier Benporat, director del hospital al solicitar su presencia en la oficina- que bueno que este aquí necesitaba hablar con usted

- Doctor, sé que ha escuchado muchos rumores mal intencionados en mi contra, pero yo le juro que no ha sido mi culpa, no entiendo que es lo que ha ocurrido - dijo afligida

- Tranquila, sé que usted ha despertado la envidia de otras enfermeras, además no la llamé por eso, desde hace ya varias semanas quería hablar con usted de otro asunto

- ¿De veras usted cree en mi inocencia?

- Si, pero pienso que no es bueno que se quede aquí en el hospital

- Pero doctor…

- Tranquila, yo a usted la conozco desde que trabajamos en el campo de batalla y me demostró que era una gran enfermera, he estudiado su caso y he pensado que lo mejor es que se vaya del hospital, pero no quedará sin empleo, viendo lo eficiente que es y el buen carácter que posee, pienso que es la persona ideal para que se encargue del cuidado de una gran amiga, sé que a ella no le agradaría una enfermera con cara de ajo, al contrario de usted, una mujer hermosa alegre y eficiente y se le pagará un buen sueldo

- ¿En serio doctor?

- Si, ella tiene una salud de hierro, pero últimamente ha estado un poco enferma, a parte de que ya es una persona mayor y necesita a alguien que la cuide ¿estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Pues… la verdad… si doctor

- Que bueno, hoy mismo la llevaré a conocerla, es una maravillosa dama francesa, ya verá que le agradará

- Espero yo agradarle a ella

- No lo dudo Miss Candy

- ¿Como se llama la madame?

- Madame Henriette Delibes...

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

- Señor ¿no cree usted que están exagerando?

- No, esto que leo aquí es un verdadero escándalo ¿quien se le ocurrió escribir algo así?

- Nadie sabe, se presume que fue una antigua cortesana, pero no sabemos quien

Muchos miembros de la realeza y la aristocracia tanto inglesa como francesa., va a caer en el escándalo a raíz de lo que se divulga en este libro

- ¿Qué cree que debamos hacer señor duque?

- Debemos impedir que esta obra se siga vendiendo

- Pero es que ya se hizo señor duque, lo que pasa es que esta obra se vende como pan caliente en los clubes de póker

- Seguro que nadie sabe quien escribió esta porquería

- No señor

**_- "Relatos eróticos de una dama francesa"_** quien quiera que lo haya escrito conoce muy bien a la aristocracia

- Si señor

- Ya veremos, ahora déjame solo, quiero pensar

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

- Candy amiga ¿que ocurrió? – preguntó Flammy al verla

- ¡Ay amiga desde hoy ya no trabajo en este hospital!

- ¿¿Cómo¡¡eso es injusto estoy segura de que la Rebeca fue la culpable de ese chisme injusto en contra de tu persona, es mas yo ahora mismo hablaré con ella y la haré confesar!!

- ¡Espera amiga, el doctor Pier cree en mi!

- Pero ¿porque te despidió?

- No lo hizo, solo me llamó para proponerme un nuevo empleo

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Mira amiga, es que él tiene una amiga que necesita una enfermera de tiempo completo

- Vaya

- Así que no te preocupes, yo acepté encantada, dicen que Madame Delibe es muy especial, no le agrada cualquier persona, dice que le gusta las personas alegres

- Uy esa misma eres tu, porque yo con esta cara de ajo machacado jamas le agradaría a alguien

- Flammy amiga, por favor tu eres maravillosa

- Gracias, pero conozco mis defectos amiga

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Albert aparte de ocuparse del consorcio Andley y viajar de vez en cuando en verano, solía darse sus escapadas y se instalaba en una cabaña que había construido cerca del hogar de Ponny, en donde le gustaba pasar sus veranos, eso si cada vez que se daba sus escapadas dejaba todo en manos de Archie y George. Ayudaba intensamente en las obras del hogar y había mandado a construir una escuela más grande para los niños. En todos esos años, el apuesto caballero rubio no había contraído matrimonio, muchas veces se le había escuchado de ciertas aventuras con hermosas mujeres, pero no llegaban a ser nada serio. Ya que el joven aun no había encontrado al verdadero amor. Recibía contantemente correspondencia de su querida amiga, hermana e hija, que en resumidas cuentas era Candy. La extrañaba muchisimo, pero respetaba su decisión. Era por eso que en honor a ella contribuía a la expansión de aquel lugar en donde su querida amiga pasó los mejores años de su vida y lo que mas quería era que aquellos niños que vinieran a vivir en ese cálido lugar, no padecieran de hambre, frío o espacio. De manera que mandó a construir grandes comedores y espaciosas habitaciones, aunque aun las obras no estaban listas y por esa razón el rubio se dedicaba él mismo a supervisar dichas construcciones y trabajaba en conjunto con los trabajadores.

- Señor Andley que gusto volverlo a ver por aquí –dijo la señorita Ponny

- Lo mismo digo señorita Ponny, sabe vine a verla porque quería comentarle algo

- A ver dígame

- Bien, como estamos expandiendo las instalaciones del hogar, creo necesario que agrandemos la escuela, la cual no solos era para los niños del hogar, si no que también para los niños de la región que no cuenta con recursos para meter a sus hijos en las escuelas

- ¡Oh que maravilla!

- Si, pero necesitaremos mas maestros

- Si, creo que la hermana María y yo no nos daremos abasto

- Bien tengo pensado poner un anuncio para ver si conseguimos una nueva maestra

- ¡Eso seria muy bueno!

- Entonces trato hecho, mandaré a poner el anuncio –dijo el rubio- pero eso si, usted se encargará de entrevistar a la posible candidata, sé que usted no se equivocará en su elección Miss Ponny

- Claro que si Señor Albert me encargaré personalmente de eso

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Por otro lado, los hermanos Leegan vivían una lujosa residencia en Chicago, Niel trabajaba con su padre en sus empresas, mientras que Elisa se había vuelto la chica mas fiestera de Chicago, no había fiesta en donde la dama Leegan no estuviera. Siempre estaba a la caza de un marido, aunque también se había vuelto una chica fácil, ya que en todo ese tiempo había acumulado todo un récord de amantes. Aunque no perdía la esperanza de atrapar a un tonto millonario y casarse con él.

Archie se había casado con Annie, de esa unión nacieron dos hermosos hijos llamados Aliestear y Andrea, ambos se llevaban solo un año. El matrimonio Cornwell a pesar de ser una familia aparentemente feliz las cosas no marchaban de maravilla, desde hacia meses Annie notaba a su esposo ausente, llegaba tarde y casi nunca hablaba con ella, Annie se dedicaba a sus hijos pero aún así le faltaba la compañía de su esposo

_Querida Patty:_

_Se que las debes estar pasando muy bien allá en Francia, espero que logres conseguir todas tus metas, yo en cambio te confieso que cada día me siento mas vacía, mi vida se ha vuelto monótona, y mas ahora que se fue Candy. No es que no quiera a mis hijos pero a veces siento que en mi vida hace falta algo. Archie esta siempre trabajando y casi nunca tiene tiempo para mí. La verdad esta soledad me esta matando, si no fuera por mis hijos no sabría como continuar. Pero mejor no te sigo contando mis penas, mejor escríbeme tu y cuéntame como te va, dime si has encontrado un nuevo galán ¿y cómo van tus clases de música? sé que serás una excelente maestra. Me alegro que hayas podido encontrar una dirección en tu vida así como lo hizo Candy, por cierto me enteré que vive en Inglaterra, espero que esté bien ¡oh amiga cómo las extraño! escríbeme pronto_

_Con Cariño_

_Annie _

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

- Bien señorita White esta es la casa de Madame Delibe –dijo el doctor Pier

- ¡Vaya que casa tan hermosa!

- Si y de un gusto exquisito, así es ella, ya verá que se agradaran –dijo el doctor Pier

- Buenos días Nunú ¿la Madame esta levantada ya?

- Si doctor pase ella lo esta esperando en el salón de té

Gracias Nunú- dijo el doctor, al llegar al salón de té, vieron a una distinguida dama como de unos 70 años con el cabello canoso, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y rostro agradable, se podía ver que en su juventud había sido muy hermosa. Madame Delibe se encontraba sentada en un amplio y como sillón en donde se le podía ver tomándose una copita de cognac

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Bueno hola chicas me he atrevido a publicar en este espacio este fic que hace un tiempo escribí, espero que les guste esta edición, agradeciendo de antemano a mi querida amiga Lizette Rebolledo, quien además de sus consejos, es mi editora y coautora en este fic, el cual esperamos cuente con su preferencia.

Trataré de subir un capítulo a la semana, ya que tomando en cuenta el tiempo que mi editora tiene para editarmelo, y para no presionarla tanto ya que también tiene sus ocupaciones, esperamos que sean pacientes.

cuento con sus reviews para mi fic, espero que les guste y cualquier comentario escribirlo a o a desde Panamá

Maruquel


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

**_Un escandaloso libro_**

- ¿Cómo está la dama más bella de Inglaterra? –dijo el doctor Pier a la dama

- ¡Por Dios Pier¿hasta cuando vas a seguir siendo un mentiroso? –dijo la dama con un marcado acento francés

- He traído a tu nueva enfermera

- ¡Ay Pier sigues con eso¿de que necesito quien me cuide? espero que sea agradable porque recuerdo la vez en que me trajiste a esa amargada, no me dejaba hacer nada y se escandalizaba por todo

- Bueno, esta enfermera es diferente, le presento a Madmesoille Candy

- Buenos días Madame –dijo Candy con un una gran sonrisa

- Buenos días Madmasoille Candy, un gusto conocerla –dijo extendiéndole la mano la cual Candy observó que llevaba a un gran anillo de topacio y una pulsera a juego

- Mucho gusto Madame Delibe, el doctor Pier me ha hablado muy bien de usted

- Vaya que eres linda...

- Gracias Madame

- Candy es una de nuestras mejores enfermeras, no solo es bella si no que muy alegre y llena de energía

- Si eso veo, ven acá muchacha –dijo señalándole un sofá cerca de ella- siéntate aquí a mi lado

- Gracias Madame

- Hay algo en ti que me agrada, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas

- Eso espero también Madame –dijo Candy con una sincera sonrisa

- Pues ¿ya te dijo Pier que te tendrás que quedar a dormir aquí en mi casa?

- No, no me dicho nada

- Lo siento Candy se me había pasado

- Pero no tengo ningún problema –dijo Candy

- Pues entonces que empiece hoy mismo

Ya había pasado una semana y Candy se había ajustado muy bien al ritmo de vida de Madame Delibe, quien era una dama muy especial y nada convencional. Después de dos semanas de laborar con la Madame, ésta supuso que ya era hora de llevar a su nueva y linda enfermera a un club dedicado solo a las mujeres llamado "El Templo de Athenea". La primera vez que Candy tuvo la oportunidad de pisar aquel extravagante lugar no pudo mas que quedar completamente asombrada, ya que era un lugar muy diferente a lo que ella había visto en su vida. La entrada era una simple mansión con hermosos jardines, pero tras la puerta de aquel sencillo pero elegante caserón, era como entrar en otro mundo, lleno de flores, cuadros esculturas y mucha música, era un lugar en donde las damas podían jugar a las cartas, fumar, beber y hasta bailar. No se permitía la entrada a hombres, era como la contraparte de aquellos clubes masculinos muy concurridos por los caballeros en Londres. Candy había quedado maravillada por aquel lugar en donde se reunía de todo tipo de mujeres excéntricas, ya sea que fueran artistas, actrices, cantantes o damas de alta alcurnia. No había distinción, aunque solo tenían un común denominador todas las clientas de aquel afamado club, eran de mucho dinero y fama.

- Este lugar es muy original Madame Delibe

- Eso es verdad ¿te gusta?

- Si mucho

- Me alegro que te guste, yo vengo aquí con regularidad y tu de hoy en adelante me acompañarás siempre

- Gracias por traerme

- De nada linda, a ver ¿qué quieres tomar?

- Me gustaría un… jugo de fresas

- ¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee!!! - dijo Madame Delibe horrorizada - ¡¡eso es un sacrilegio en este lugar!! a ver Yissy – dijo a la mesera - tráele una copa de champan a la niña

- Si Madame

- ¡Pero no bebo Madame!

- Pues si vas a ser mi enfermera y dama de compañía, deberás aprender a beber

- Pero…

- Nada de peros

- Madame Delibe – una voz las hizo voltear, frente a ellas estaba una hermosa dama pelirroja de ojos dorados

- ¡Zillah cariño¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, la verdad tenia tiempo de no verla

- He tenido algunos quebrantos de salud y a ti ¿cómo te va en las Alegres Pelirrojas?

- Muy bien hemos estado recorriendo todo el país

- Cuídate mucho que en esos viajes te puedes contagiar de una enfermedad

- Si lo se, pero me abrigo muy bien

- Si, no me digas Zillah, si te he visto actuar y con esos escotes que te pones niña

- Pero es solo en el escenario Madame

- Jejejeje, mira te presento a mi dama de compañía Madmesoille Candy

- Mucho gusto soy Zillah Grey –dijo Zillah con una gran sonrisa le dio en beso en la mejilla a Candy y ésta le sonrío, la verdad a la rubia le había caído muy bien aquella alegre pelirroja- eres una verdadera belleza si tuvieras el cabello rojo podrías pertenecer a las alegres pelirrojas –comentó Zillah

- Mm, no seria mala idea –dijo Madame Delibe

- ¿Yo de pelirroja? jamás me imaginaría con el cabello de ese color –dijo Candy tocándose el cabello que llevaba recogido en un rodete

- Te quedaría lindo –dijo Zillah haciendo un guiño- bien Madame me retiro, tengo una cita

- ¿No me digas que con aquel millonario? –dijo Madame Delibe

- Si, a lo mejor esta vez si se decide a casarse –dijo la joven haciendo un guiño y se alejó

- Esta Zillah, es una chica maravillosa un poco alocada pero de buenos sentimientos

- Es muy bella

- Si lo es, espero que logre sus metas, ven quiero presentarte a las demás, este lugar es solo para mujeres y venimos aquí a divertirnos sin que se nos pueda recriminar nada

- ¡Este lugar es fantástico! –dijo Candy maravillada

- Si que lo es preciosa

- ¡Madame por fin salió el libro a la venta, está estupendo! - dijo una joven de cabellos rubios y ensortijados algo cortos y ojos castaños como de unos 35 años que se acercó a la dama muy emocionada

- ¡¡Shhh!! tu sabes que nadie puede saber que lo escribí - dijo bajando la voz

- ¡Oh lo siento! – dijo la joven apenada - se me había olvidado, pero aquí entre nos – dijo bajando la voz - con los relatos eróticos sentí una calor en cierta parte de mi cuerpo que para que el cuento

- Jajajaja y ¿desquitaste ese calor?

- Claro que si, para eso estaba usted ya sabe quien... - dijo haciendo un guiño

- Entonces logré mi propósito –dijo la dama sonriente- Nellie te presento a mi nueva dama de compañía

- Un gusto soy Nellie Persivals, que bueno que trabajas para la Madame, eres la primera dama de compañía que ella trae a este lugar, sé que te vas a divertir mucho

- No lo dudo –dijo Candy sonriente

- Me encanta que no te hayas horrorizado, mi anterior enfermera no la traje porque cada vez que venían mis amigas a la casa y hablábamos de ciertos temas, la mujer se horrorizaba y me tachaba a mi y a mis amigas de inmoral

- ¿De que temas hablaban?

- Pues… de sexo

- Oh –dijo la rubia ruborizándose

- ¡No te me vayas a horrorizar tu también!

- La verdad... no es algo de lo que yo sepa mucho

- En serio y ¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Nellie

- 25

- Y aun no… - dijo Madame Delibe

- Pues… no

- Mmm, eso lo tendremos que hablar después, pero no importa, solo te advierto aquí se habla mucho de eso ¿te molestara?

- No, soy adulta además no me hará daño saber algo mas

- Esa es la actitud que esperaba de ti, ven preciosa, te presentaré a las demás. Sabes Candy tengo el presentimiento de que conmigo vas a aprender mucho –dijo la Madame muy sonriente

- Bien Madame me despido –dijo Nellie

- Nellie recuerda ni una palabra

- Soy una tumba Madame

Candy llegó con Madame Delibe a un salón en donde se encontraban de todo tipo de mujeres, todas elegantes y con actitudes muy agradables, era asombroso ver como mujeres de alto linaje pudieran desenvolverse en ese ambiente tan informal. Esas damas, eran aquellas que a pesar de tener mucho dinero no les agradaba la hipocresía de la sociedad Londinense, les gustaba mostrarse a sus anchas, era por eso que adoraban visitar aquel club en donde ninguna de sus miembros tenían que fingir o aparentar una manera de ser muy distinta de la que solían tener.

- ¡Madame Delibe, que bueno que está aquí! - dijo una dama como de unos 49 años- estabámos comentando sobre el libro que ha causado un escándalo en todo Londres¿lo ha leído ya?

- Pues sí, está interesante

- Es que está genial no solo detalla las relaciones amorosas de esa cortesana, sino que hace salir a la luz aquellos pecadillos de esos hombres muy bien casados que se dicen dignos jejejejejejeje

- Pero yo escuché a mi marido –dijo otra dama- que sacarían de circulación ese libro por escandaloso

- No creo que sea para preocuparse, de todos modos el libro se seguirá vendiendo en lugares como este –dijo otra dama

- Yo ya arregle con unos amigos enviarlo a Norteamérica- dijo otra dama del grupo- será todo un éxito

- No sé para qué, para puritanos que son los norteamericanos- dijo Madame Delibe

- Mmrf mmrf – interrumpió Candy

- ¡Hay discúlpame preciosa, se me olvidaba que eras Norteamericana!

- ¿Quien es esta bella señorita?

- Mi dama de compañía

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Candy

- Nos alegra ver que Madame Delibe tenga alguien que la cuide, la pobre no se ha sentido bien en los últimos meses

- Ah, es solo un pequeño resfriado nada de que preocuparse

La velada estuvo encantadora Candy nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida pero había una pregunta que le estaba rondando por la mente

- Madame quisiera hacerle una pregunta

- Dime

- Por los comentarios de Nellie supuse que usted había escrito un libro

- Si

- Y entre las damas que acabábamos de dejar, ellas mencionaron un libro que ha sido todo un escándalo, pero usted reaccionó como si no tuviera nada que ver y recuerdo que a Nellie le dijo que ni una sola palabra

- Pues te diré solo si prometes guardar mi secreto

- Si, lo prometo

- Bien yo escribí ese libro del que tanto se menciona en el grupo

- Pero… ¿y porque ellas no saben que fue usted y Nellie si?

- Porque la verdad lo escribí bajo un seudónimo, y si Nellie lo sabe es porque ella me ayudó a corregirlo, es muy buena en literatura, eso si le hice jurar que nunca le diría a nadie que fui yo, Nellie esta casada, apenas tiene 10 meses y era algo puritana pero una gran chica, cuando hice que revisara el libro casi le da un infarto, pero me ayudó y al parecer le sirvió para mejorar su matrimonio

- Vaya interesante

- Pero, entre menos gente lo sepa mejor, ya que estoy segura que muchas personas si se enteran que fui yo, vendrán a mi casa a reclamarme

- Pero ¿de qué trata?

- Pues... mejor cariño, te daré una copia cuando lleguemos a casa

Y así al llegar a la casa Madame Delibe le dio la copia del libro a la chica

- Ten léelo con calma y no vayas a pensar que soy una depravada

- Pero…

- Mira, me caes muy bien y espero contar con tu amistad, si te llamo dama de compañía es que te veo como más que a una simple enfermera particular, me agradas y espero tu total discreción en esto

- Sí Madame

- Bien nos vemos mañana

Candy se quedó sola en su habitación con aquel libro, sin saber que hacer, lo abrió y comenzó a leer y al poco rato su rostro se tiñó de un leve rubor y enseguida cerró el libro.

- ¡¡Oh por todos los cielos¿¿qué es esto?? - Candy no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, aquel libro relataba todo tipo de historias, algunas revelaban escándalos de personas ilustres y en otras la dama que relataba las historias contaba sus propias experiencias. Cada historia era sumamente erótica y hacían que sintiera que sus mejillas y su cuerpo ardieran. Trato de alejar el libro pero de nuevo lo abrió y volvio a leer

_"Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando a mi amante, Mesiur Les Cases, un acaudalo conde francés quien me pretendía desde hace mas de 6 meses, luego que rompí con mi otro amante, accedí a ser la amante del conde. Aquella noche en el baile en honor a la reina me había obsequiado un hermoso collar de diamantes, le di las gracias y le dije que solo usaría su regalo esa noche en que se encontrara en mi mansión. Y llego el momento, allí estaba yo completamente desnuda, solo vestida con aquel hermoso collar, mi largo cabello suelto y esperándolo en mi cama de dosel con diseños de las mil y una noches, lo recreé así, porque quería que el conde se sintiera como en un cuento. Al verme quedó maravillado, me dijo que le encantaba como me quedaba el collar. Luego me tomó en sus brazos y posó su mano en mis…O.O y luego sus dedos los pasó por…O.O!!!!!!"_

- ¡¡No puedo seguir leyendo esto!! – dijo cerrando el libro - mejor lo guardo...

Al dia siguiente se levantó muy temprano y fue en busca de Madame. La distinguida dama se encontraba sentada en su taburete escribiendo

- Buenos días Madame

- Buenos días Ma Petite, siéntate aquí a mi lado

- Madame comencé a leer el libro pero… no pude continuar

- Tranquila ya habrá tiempo para que lo leas

- Madame ese libro es muy…

- ...Revelador

- Si

- Por lo menos no has dicho que es pornográfico

- No me pasó esa palabra por la cabeza...

- ¿Te molesto?

- No, pero me sentí muy… - volvió a ruborizarse

- Entiendo, tranquila, ma petite me agradas mucho y no me gustaría perder tus servicios como dama de compañía pero si sientes que no…

- Si, quiero quedarme a su lado

- Bien, creo que si vamos a ser amigas debemos contarnos todo, pero ya habrá tiempo ahora quiero que me ayudes a vestir, vamos a salir

- ¿A donde?

- Iremos de compras

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

**_Una pasión que no se olvida_**

_A pesar, que la luna no brille, mañana,  
dará igual, solo verte reír  
es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma.  
Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
o algún gesto más frío, se clava,  
en mi pecho daga del desconcierto pero amor,  
ahí está la magia.  
Porque te veo niña y ya te hecho de menos,  
no imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos,  
por esto, mi vida.  
Si preguntan por mi, no les digas donde fui,  
que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente,  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.  
Es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, a tu lado, oh mi vida.  
Y ojalá, que nuestros ojos si brillen, mañana,  
que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
a gritos de esperanza.  
Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,  
ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento,  
se esfuma, el miedo.  
Y si preguntan por mi, no les digas donde fui,  
que tu alma sea fuerte cuando mires hacia el frente,  
no recuerdes todo lo que no te di.  
Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tu te lo mereces  
y perdona si algún día pretendí,  
que no fueras, oh tu misma.  
Y si preguntan por ti, solo diré que te vi,  
en mis sueños una noche  
y solo sueño desde entonces,  
para verte cada día junto a ti.  
Es que quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes  
tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, a tu lado, oh mi vida.  
A tu lado._

_**A gritos de esperanza- **__**Alex Ubago**_

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Candy trabajara con Madame Delibe y cada día se encariñaban la una con la otra. Para la dama Candy era como la hija que nunca pudo tener y para Candy, la Madame como una madre para ella. Pero había algo que Madame Delibe había notado en la joven enfermera, a pesar de ser una joven alegre y llena de vida en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran tristeza, no sabía que era lo que le ocurría pero estaba determinada a saberlo a como diera lugar. Pero… ¿como averiguarlo? Pensaba la dama francesa.

En aquella semana habían salido a diversos lugares, y a diferentes eventos sociales como la boda de una amiga de ella, una hermosa joven llamada Barbara Taylor quien se casaba con un apuesto joven llamado Michael Adams, la pareja rebosaba amor por donde pasaba, era algo muy hermoso y digno de ver. Candy sintió en esos momentos que el corazón se le paraba de la emoción y la tristeza y aunque trato de retener las lagrimas no pudo. Fue allí que Madame supuso que lo que hacia que la joven no lograra ser completamente feliz se debía a una gran pena de amor.

Mientras que en Chicago las cosas seguían su curso y la vida no dejaba de ser monótona para la señora Cornwell. Cada día Archie se alejaba mas de ella y no entendía por que. Y lo peor era que sus dos mejores amigas estaban al otro lado del océano. Su único consuelo era contarle sus penas a Patty por medio de cartas. A Candy no le quiso contar porque la conocía muy bien y sabia que si la rubia sabia de su dolor sufiria por ella y ya la rubia tenia demasiado con el dolor que aun llevaba su pobre corazón. Es así que Annie decidió unirse a la causa en pro de los niños necesitados y visitaba con regularidad el Hogar de Ponny.

- Que bueno que hayas venido hija –dijo la señorita Ponny saludando a la joven

- No es nada, usted sabe que a mí me gusta ayudar...

- ¿Y tus pequeños?

- Los deje en casa con su nana, para así poder concentrarme en la actividad de hoy

- Si, es que vamos a contratar a una nueva maestra

- ¿y ya seleccionaron alguna?

- No, por eso quisiéramos que nos ayudaras

- Claro que sí

Después de una tarde entrevistando posibles maestras Annie y al señorita Ponny se habían decidido por una dulce y hermosa dama de unos 23 años, de cabellos lacios castaños de ojos avellana, llamada Karla.

- Gracias por la oportunidad señoras son tan amables

- Nos pareciste la mejor, porque entre las que vinieron una era demasiado regañona y la otra demasiado dejada, necesitábamos a alguien que mezclara en su personalidad dulzura, inteligencia y capacidad –dijo Annie

- Gracias señora Cornwell

- Bien la nueva aula está casi lista pero desde mañana nos gustaría que vinieras para que conocieras a los niños

- Claro, vendré muy temprano –dijo Karla

- Por cierto ¿en donde te quedas? –pregunto la señorita Ponny

- Bueno estoy hospedada en una pensión en el pueblo

- Mmm, me parece que tendremos que buscarle un alojamiento en el hogar hasta que la casa para alojar al maestro este lista –dijo Annie

- ¿Qué te parece la habitación que fue hecha para Candy? después de todo ella seguirá por mucho tiempo en Inglaterra

- Creo que tiene razón señorita Pony, podría usarla, no creo que a Candy le moleste –dijo Annie

- ¡Oh gracias! mañana mismo traeré mis cosas para instalarme –dijo la joven muy contenta

- Gracias a ti, se que trabajaremos muy a gusto, ya cuando abra la escuela contrataremos a mas maestras, por ahora conmigo –dijo la señorita Ponny- la hermana María y usted estaremos bien

El sábado Candy había salido para encontrarse con su amiga Flammy, quien después de varias semanas de no verla se sintió muy contenta de encontrarse con ella.

- ¡Candy, que bueno verte! –dijo la joven morena dándole un abrazo

- Lo mismo digo amiga

- ¿Como te tratan en aquella casa?

- Muy bien, Madame Delibe es una dama muy especial ¿y como van las cosas en el hospital?

- Pues bien, si vieras que a la Rebecca la sacaron del hospital por mala conducta, ella estaba enamorada del doctor Raúl, pero él anunció su matrimonio con Margaret y vieras como se puso, agredió a la pobre muchacha y fue todo un escándalo y por eso la sacaron del hospital

- Vaya y yo que pense que solo me odiaba a mi

Pues vieras que no, pero ahora que se fue todas trabajamos mejor¿no quieres trabajar en el hospital de nuevo?

- La verdad si, pero Madame Delibe me necesita y además me siento muy bien en su casa, me gustaría presentártela, ven un día a visitarme a la casa, a Madame le agradan las visitas

- No sé, déjame pensarlo

Archie se encontraba en su oficina como siempre revisando unos papeles, en eso entro su asistente y le interrumpió.

- Señor una joven lo busca

- Dígale que pase

Si señor –dijo la joven y enseguida entró una hermosa dama de cabellos rubios medio ondulados y muy largos vestida al estilo femme fatale. La joven tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso capaz de volver loco a cualquier mortal

- Katherine –dijo Archie

- No podía esperar hasta esta noche, te extrañé

- Sabes que es peligroso que vengas aquí

- Si lo sé, pero no pude soportarlo, te necesito –dijo la joven acercándosele peligrosamente mientras Archie la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba

- Archie quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de estos docu…- dijo Albert entrando si tocar ya que la puerta estaba medio abierta no pudiendo evitar así ver la escena- ¡ah perdón!

- Este... Albert yo…

- Tranquilo sobrino, te veo en 5 minutos en mi oficina de acuerdo –dijo en tono muy serio antes de salir

- Si Albert

- ¿Ese es tu tío?

- Si

- Vaya me lo imagine mas viejo, no tan joven y guapo

- Katherine ni lo mires

- ¿Te pones celoso?

- Mira ya hablamos de eso, mejor vete, te veré esta noche, como siempre

- Uuuu, esta bien, hasta luego amor –dijo besándole los labios.

Archie quedó solo en la oficina. Pensaba en la manera de explicarle lo ocurrido a Albert, pero como, si él sabía mejor que nadie que no estaba haciendo bien

- Aquí estoy Albert

- Si sobrino siéntate quería comentarte acerca de este negocio

- Pero…

- Por favor necesito tu opinión, es urgente

- …- Archie no dijo nada pero si estaba muy sorprendido de que Albert actuara como si nada hubiese pasado

- Si Albert – y así Archie tomo los documentos y se dispuso a leer, luego emitió su opinión ya que el joven era un as para los negocios y Albert se mostró complacido- veo que eso es todo, me retiro

- Un momento Archie, todavía no he terminado contigo

- Me lo imaginaba –dijo con resignación

- ¿Qué te ocurre sobrino, es que acaso no estas feliz con la familia que tienes?

- Si… pero… no sé que me pasa, últimamente me siento ahogado, Annie es una buena mujer pero no se… no me incita como al principio además descubrí que me gustan las mujeres sexys y fatales como Kat

- ¿Y ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta de eso? Sabes yo pienso que es por pura monotonía lo que te está ocurriendo con Annie

- Si, suena horrible lo sé, pero con mujeres como ella es que siento que me enciendo

- ¿y si Annie lo descubre¿que pasaría¿te dejará?

- ¡No, eso no!

- Pues algo tendrás que hacer

- Si pero es que a veces no me puedo controlar

- Por favor sobrino, por tus hijos, prométeme que dejarás de ver a esa mujer

- Pero…es que Kat es muy impulsiva y sé que si la dejo puede ir a contarle todo a Annie

- Vaya que te metiste en un gran lío… mmm déjamelo a mí

- ¿que vas a hacer?

- Mira, tu ve a encargarte de tu mujer yo me encargaré de la "femme fatale"

Esa misma tarde Archie llego a su casa con un enorme ramo de lirios, preguntó por su esposa y se le comunicó que estaba en el jardín con sus hijos.

- Hola cariño –dijo dándole un beso en la sien

- Hola mi amor –dijo la joven con un gran brillo en los ojos

- Son para ti

- ¡Oh gracias! tenias tiempo que no me regalabas flores y que lindo, los lirios son mis favoritos

- Lo sé amor

- Gracias –dijo sonriente

- Así que el niño correcto de Archie tiene una amante - decía Elisa a Niel- ¿pero como lo sabes?

- Pues Leticia la secretaria de Archie me lo contó

- Vaya que esta si que es una buena noticia

- Si, además ya sé en donde se encuentran, je je sé que la irá a ver esta noche y tengo un plan

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Pues contraté a un amigo que trabaja en un diario de Chicago, él irá al lugar en donde se encuentran y le tomará una foto a Archie y a su amante, luego se la mandaremos a su dulce esposa, ya verás la que se armará

- Esio si que va a estar divertido

Esa noche Katherine esperaba en su departamento a su amante cuando en eso sonó el timbre. La joven fue a abrir y enseguida se tiró a los brazos de su amante.

- ¿Estas seguro que es aquí? – dijo un sujeto que sujetaba una cámara

- Si, yo vine la semana pasada con Niel, mira allá veo a un hombre entrar rápido ¡vamos! - en ese momento que el amante de Kat era abrazado por la joven una cámara fue disparada

- Pero…¿que es esto? –dijo la joven

- Unos bromistas –dijo el hombre al cual la joven seguía abrazando

- Pero ¿qué hace usted aquí?

- Pues vine a hacer un trato con usted

- Pero …

- Mire yo no voy con rodeos –dijo Albert- quiero que se aparte de Archie

- Pero es que…

- Dígame que desea y yo se lo daré

- ¿Me está proponiendo ser su amante? –dijo con voz melosa

- No, solo darle el dinero que quiera para que realice lo que usted quiera y deje en paz a mi sobrino

- Bueno… - puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba - pues… me gustaría irme a New York… pero para eso necesito dinero

- Se lo daré, pida la cantidad que desea

- Pero ¿a usted no le ha afectado la gran depresión? se supone que nadie tiene dinero

- Digamos que tengo mi mina de oro... ¿es un trato? - dijo fríamente

- De acuerdo –dijo Kat

Los días pasaban y Madame Delibe se sentía mas encariñada con su pequeña enfermera. Pero seguía viendo que la joven tenia una mirada triste. Una tarde la vino a visitar su amiga una enfermera algo seria que a pesar de todo le agradó a la Madame

- Madame Delibe, ella es Flammy –la presentó Candy

- Mucho gusto, me encanta tu nombre suena a flama

- Gracias –dijo la joven aun seria

- Si me gusta –continuó la dama- sabes porque, porque la flama significa fuego, ardor, pasión, calor, es un nombre para una mujer apasionada y veo en ti que debajo de eso anteojos eras una mujer fuerte y apasionada

- ¡Oh Madame! –dijo Flammy sonrojada

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas si es la verdad?

- Es que nunca me habían dicho algo así

- Pues con Madame siempre escucharas comentarios como esos

- Eso es verdad, así que eres enfermera Flammy, sabes admiro mucho a las mujeres como ustedes, solas sin que nadie les ayude han salido adelante y ejercen una gran labor

- Vaya es halagador que piense así –dijo Flammy, la verdad es que la dama le empezaba a agradar

- No es nada, querida Flammy, espero que nos visites con regularidad

- Cuando pueda vendré

- Que bien, a ver Nunu – llamó a la ama de llaves- sírvenos te y pastelillos

- Si Madame

- Sabes Candy he estado pensando mudarme a Los Estados Unidos ¿qué te parecería irte conmigo? - dijo madame

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, tu eres mi dama de compañía, te necesito

- Pero es que…

- Sabes Candy creo que ya es hora de que regreses y que enfrentes tus miedos –dijo indiscretamente Flammy

- ¡Flammy! –dijo sorprendida Candy

- ¿Miedos¿A que tienes miedo Candy? –preguntó Madame Delibe

- No es nada importante Madame

- A ver ma petite¿te irías conmigo?

- Pues no se, aunque allá esta mi familia… pero…

- Seria lo mejor Candy –dijo Flammy- yo he pensado en regresar tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a mi familia a pesar de todo

- Bueno... quizás si es hora de que regrese... –dijo Candy

- Perfecto –dijo Madame Delibe- pero primero quiero que viajemos a Francia luego iremos a Estados Unidos, tengo tantos planes

- ¿que piensa hacer Madame?- preguntó Candy

- Quiero abrir un club en los Estados Unidos, solo para mujeres

- ¿Como el Templo de Athena? –dijo Candy

- ¿Qué es el templo de Athena? – preguntó Flammy

- Es un club solo para mujeres –dijo Madame Delibe- es un lugar grandioso ¿verdad Candy?

- Si que lo es

- Si vieras la semana pasada que fuimos, Candy se atrevió a cantar

- ¡Ay no me recuerde eso Madame! –dijo con las mejillas coloradas

- Pero si estuviste espectacular pequeña

- Fue por culpa de Zillah, dijo que yo tenia potencial para las alegres pelirrojas

- Si, no seria mala idea teñir tu cabello de rojo

- Si, te verías muy bien –dijo Flammy- pero ¿que son las alegres pelirrojas?

- Es un Show muy bueno, es mas bien un musical, Zillah y otras 3 chicas mas forman el elenco principal, le han dado la vuelta a Europa con ese Show todas son pelirrojas y muy hermosas, como Candy solo que ella no es pelirroja, pero ya te dije, te verías muy bien de pelirroja

- ¿Han perdido el juicio?- dijo la rubia

- No, me parece una excelente idea –dijo Madame Delibe

- Olvídenlo, no me teñiré el cabello de rojo

- Lastima, de repente algún día te convenceré –dijo Madame- pues si quisiera irme a New York, es una ciudad hermosa llena de lindas personas con mucho talento

- New York... –dijo Candy con nostalgia

- Si querida, allá vive una gran amiga mía, me gustaría que la conocieras, le escribí recientemente contándole de mis proyectos

- Y como llamaría al club de mujeres - dijo Flammy

- A ver… seria… ¿que les parece…? _¡La Mansión Rosé!_

- Suena muy bien

- Seria un excelente lugar para que se reúnan damas intelectuales e intrépidas

- Madame Delibe –dijo una mucama entrando en el salón de té- le llegó esta carta

- Gracias Brigit –dijo la dama tocando el sobre entre sus manos- a ver pero si es de…- dijo mientras abría el sobre- jajaja este muchacha es una maravilla, me ha escrito que viene a Londres a visitarme

- ¿De quien habla Madame?

- De un gran amigo mío, nada menos que el mejor actor de todos los tiempos

- ¡Actor!- dijo Candy asustada y enseguida se levantó de su puesto

- Si, el mejor, o por lo menso piensa colocarse como uno de los mejores, a mi criterio tiene un gran talento y no lo digo porque sea paisano mío

- Es francés –dijo Candy con alivio

- Si, se llama Jean Philipe Delioncourt, es un hombre muy apuesto y es músico y actor, no he conocido a nadie como él, no solo es guapo, encantador y gentil si no que tiene mucho talento, estoy segura de que en un futuro algún escritor se interesará en su personalidad para escribir un libro jejejeje

- Pues eso habrá que verlo –dijo Candy mientras recordaba a otro joven actor que en realidad para ella era el mejor de todos

- Tienen que conocerlos queridas

- ¿Y cuando viene?

- Esta semana, me mandó esta carta para avisarme, que entusiasmada estoy.

Mientras esto ocurría, en Londres por New York un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y largos los cuales sujetaba en una sexy coleta se consagraba como el mejor actor de sus tiempos. Nadie ni siquiera actores extranjeros que habían pisado tierras americanas, por muy buenos que fueran no podían igualársele, se decía que era porque en sus venas corría la sangre de dos mundos, dos continentes. Terry Grandchester de quien comentaba la prensa era un mujeriego empedernido y aun comprometido con su novia Susana Marlow, cada año se esperaba el anuncio de su boda, pero dicho acontecimiento jamas se realizaba. La razón cada vez que se ponía una fecha Terry al comienzo de los años haciendo uso de su astucia lograba cancelar la boda y cuando no podía hacerlo, la suerte lo favorecía con que la misma novia la aplazaba, ya sea por las violentas peleas que tenían o por el estado grave de salud que en ocasiones la joven se encontraba. Pero a pesar de todo Terry se encargaba de que siempre estuviera atendida con los mejores médicos y enfermeras. Susana a causa de su inmovilidad estaba padeciendo d fuertes dolores en su cuerpo, fue así que Terry decidió llevarla a un centro de rehabilitación para personas invalidas cosa que disgustó a Susana pero Terry hábilmente le había dicho que si se sometía a Terapia y se acostumbraba a una prótesis él se casaría con ella. De esa manera accedió, pero todo había sido en vano, Susana acostumbrada a llamar la atención, a que no la dejaran ni a luz ni a sombra, fracasó en su tratamiento haciendo que Terry se enojara mas. Un dia caminado por el centro de terapia se había chocado con una joven cayendo los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Disculpe no fue mi intención señorita –dijo Terry dándole la mano a la joven

- No se preocupe, estoy bien, iba usted distraído ¿le ocurre algo? –dijo la joven amablemente

- No –dijo seriamente el joven mientras apreciaba a la chica, era muy hermosa, de ojos almendrados, cabello castaño largo, cuerpo esbelto, piel blanca y lo mas llamativo de ella a parte de su elegancia era que usaba bastón, la joven era coja

- Mi nombre es Jude Lestrange, soy voluntaria en este centro

- Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, lamento este incidente ¿no la lastimé?

- No, tranquilo –dijo la joven sacudiéndose su ropa y tomando su bastón mientras empezaba a dar unos pasos, Terry se preguntaba si su cojera se debía a una malformación en sus pie izquierdo o a que llevara una prótesis ya que usaba un vestido bastante largo y unas botas que de seguro habían sido hechas exclusivamente para ella - Si se está preguntando, si es que tengo una prótesis le informo que no, lo que ocurre es que nací con una malformación en el pie y los doctores no pudieron ayudarme, eso es todo

- Disculpe no…

- No se preocupe - le sonrió tranquilizándolo - ¿qué lo trae por aquí señor Grandchester?

Terry se quedo completamente asombrado al conocer a una dama como esa, ya que a pesar de su mal físico no parecía tener ningún complejo.

- Pues mi prometida... Susana Marlow

- Susana Marlow... de verdad que es todo un problema, hace unos días hablé con ella para darle ánimos y me trató con garrote –dijo la joven que al parecer a pesar de su atuendo de condesa era muy desenvuelta

- Lo siento

- No se apure, he tenido que tratar con muchos pacientes como ella, la verdad yo sé lo que se siente no ser como los demás y por eso ayudo aquí a algunos si he podido ayudarlos pero a otros me ha sido imposible, aunque han sido muy pocos lo que no he podido ayudar

- ¿Me aceptaría una taza de café con un pastel a modo de disculpa? – dijo Terry amablemente, era algo extraño en el ya que nunca hacia amistad con mujeres, y mas porque solo una mujer había sido su amiga y además había cautivado su corazón… una pequeña rubia pecosa

- Claro señor Granchester y de paso le platico sobre algunas cosas acerca de su prometida, es necesario que lo sepa

- Ya imagino que es lo que es –dijo Terry llevando del brazo a la guapa joven

Mientras tanto en Francia...

- Que susto me lleve cuando Madame Delibe mencionó a su amigo el actor

- Si, imagino que pensaste que era Terry

- Pues... si

- Dime ¿aun lo amas? – preguntó Flammy

- Si, no lo puedo evitar

- Uy, debe tener algo ese bello hombre además de su belleza para tenerte así

- Terry es todo Flammy

Así estuvieron un momento más hablando, pero ya se hacía tarde, por lo que tenían que despedirse.

- Pues bien ya se me hace tarde, te veré después...

- Gracias por venir a visitarme

- Gracias por invitarme me encantó la Madame

- Es algo loca pero muy buena

Flammy se despidió de la pecosa y ésta al quedarse sola volvio a quedar sumida en sus pensamientos

- ¿Que será de ti mi amor, estarás bien…? me imagino que estas triunfando mas que nunca

- ¿De quien hablas Candy? – dijo Madame Delibe entrando

- ¡Oh no sabia que estaba allí!

- Querida, desde que te conocí he notado que ocultas un gran dolor, cuéntame cariño

- Pero es que…

-Mira, yo aun debo contarte muchas cosas de mi, pero antes de eso me gustaría poder conocer tu historia ¿qué tal si vamos al estudio y te tomas conmigo una copita de brandy?

- Pero es que yo no bebo

- Aprenderás ma petite

- Pero …

- Nada vamos –dijo tomando del brazo a la joven, se dirigieron al estudio y Madame le sirvió una copita de brandy, luego se sirvió una para si y se sentó en un amplio sofá- ven ma petite, cuéntamelo todo...

- Está bien Madame – dijo la rubia y enseguida comenzó a relatarle su historia desde que vivía en le hogar de Ponny, cuando fue llevada a casa de los Leegan, adoptada por los Andleys y a parte mas importante de su vida, conocer a su gran amor Terry Grandchester, cuando llegó a esta parte Madame estaba verdaderamente impresionada

- ¡Así que esa chantajista te lo quitó cobardemente, esto es increíble¿crees que yo me lo hubiese dejado quitar de esa forma?

- No, pero es que yo no podría con mi conciencia, entienda, perdí a mi primer amor y pensar que él estuvo a punto de morir y ella lo salvó, me partía el alma, aunque me dolió mucho tuve que hacerlo

- ¡Que tontería! sabes ma petite hay muchas cosas que debes aprender en esta vida ¿cuantos años tienes?

- 25

- ¿Y a que edad te separaste de él?

- A los 17...

- ¿Y no has tenido algún otro novio en este tiempo?

- Pues no

- Eres virgen definitivamente...

- ¡Madame!

- ¿Sabes si él se casó con esa gusana?

- Madame, no le diga así

- ¿Sabes o no? - le insistió

- No he querido saber

- ¿Dices que vive en New York?

- Si

- Mmm, ya veremos como le hacemos –dijo pensativa Madame

- Madame no haga nada

- Tranquila no haré nada… por ahora – enseguida se levantó - toma, sigue leyendo - le entregó el libro.

- Pero es que…

- Debes aprender, sabes yo haré de ti otra mujer, deja que viajemos a París, te encantara, esta semana viene mi ahijado Jean Phillipe ya veras lo bien que te caera… sabes Candy, me alegró que confiaras en mi

- Ha sido como una madre para mi Madame

- Y tu como mi hija…aunque espero que el día que te cuente mi historia no te alejes de mi...

- ¿Por qué me alejaría de usted Madame?

- Yo sé por que te lo digo

- ¿Acaso usted ha hecho algo malo?

- No...

- ¿Y entonces de que se trata?

- Ya lo sabrás con el tiempo cariño

Candy se encontraba en su cama y de repente sintió deseos de leer aquel libro que le había regalado Madame Delibe, ella sabía que aquel libro tenia un tema muy fuerte y sospechaba que la misma Madame lo había escrito, leyó algunas historias y cuando Candy se durmió comenzó a soñar. Se veía a si misma con el cabello suelto y ensortijado, vestida con un conjunto de sexy lencería color rojo y negro, maquillada en exceso pero sin verse vulgar y en una cama de cuatro columnas. Esperaba a su amante, un conde… la venia a visitar, aquel conde era su pasión, su amor

_"- Por fin llegaste – dijo la rubia de ojos verdes (Candy) al reconocer a su conde un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos muy azules, vestido todo de negro muy parecido a Terry_

_- No podía esperar para estar contigo_

_- ¿Que me trajiste querido?_

_- Esto –dijo sacando de su saco un collar de rubíes y diamantes- toda la tarde he soñado con verte solo con el puesto. Amada mía, mi pequeña pecosa ven a mi –dijo el conde extendiendo su mano para tocar a la hermosa rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso luego la guió frente a un espejo- querida niña, mi pequeña pecosa quiero que sientas lo delicioso que es ser amada- Tocaba su cuerpo blanco y suave como la seda, la coloco frente al espejo y el se paró tras ella, comenzó acariciándole los hombres mientras besaba su cuello, luego con sus fuertes manos acarició sus grandes y redondos pechos haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera - así me gusta que vibres, pero esto es solo el comienzo- dijo mientras bajaba su mano para acariciar su abdomen blanco y plano, luego se coloco a un lado de la joven y se arrodillo ante ella para asi introducir su mano por entre sus muslos, masajeando suavemente aquella parte delicada y sensible de su cuerpo, la rubia gemía de pasión mientras se observaba a si misma y al conde en el espejo era como ver a otra persona pero sabiendo que era ella misma, el éxtasis estaba próximo, pero algo faltaba, la rubia quería tener al conde para ella, solo para ella… dentro de si._

- ¡¡Oh por todos los cielos no se detenga - decía Candy agitada entre sueños- quiero que me posea…¡mi señor, mi conde…¡mi Terry…! - cuando mencionó el nombre del Terry, Candy se despertó - pero… ¿qué…? era solo un sueño - dijo desilusionada - ¡no debí leer este libro y lo peor yo me veía como una cortesana y Terry era mi conde! –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas- me siento agitada y excitada ¿qué me ocurre?- se levantó y tomó un vaso de agua- fue tan real este sueño, ya tengo 25 años y aun sigo siendo virgen y lo peor es que el único hombre que me haría estremecer así seria él, mí conde… mi Terry...

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora: **que sueñitos estos de la pecosa verdad, a poco no quisieran soñar algo así, yo he soñado es con David Beckham jejeje, lo malo es que en la mejor parte me despierto, verdad que eso molesta chicas jejejejeje. Bien espero que les este gustando esta locura y ya saben manden sus reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Tres**

**La verdadera historia de una dama Francesa **

- ¿Tienes las fotos Niel? – dijo Elisa ansiosa

- Si las tengo… pero… - las veía con desaliento

- ¿Que, porque no se las has mandado a Annie?

- Porque de nada nos servirían

- Dame acá –dijo Elisa tomando el sobre con las fotografías- pero ¿¿esto que es??

- Por lo visto esa Kat es amante de nuestro tío Albert

- ¡¡No puede ser, debe haber un error!!

- O eso o es amante de los dos…

- De seguro el tío fue a hablar con ella para que dejara a Archie

- ¿Tu crees? El tío es bien parecido y millonario ¿no crees que pueda tener amantes ocasionales como esas?

- Puede que si, pero tu me dijiste que Leticia te dijo que ella iba a verse con Archie

- Pues si, ella me comentó que el tío también entró en la oficina de Archie cuando el estaba con aquella mujer

- ¡¡Grrr…!! – gruñía Elisa- debe haber una manera, no creo en la inocencia de Archie, ya lo descubriré

- Ya arreglé tu problema y mejor que fui yo anoche porque si no hoy estuvieras envuelto en un escándalo – Albert le decía a Archie

- ¿Por qué lo dices tío?

- Archie, ayer cuando fui a visitar a Kat un fotógrafo me tomó varias fotos con ella, nos tomó desprevenidos

- ¿Quieres decir que estaban preparados para tomarme una foto con Kat?

- Al parecer…

- ¿Pero quien los habrá mandado?

- Sospecho de los hermanitos fantásticos

- Niel y Elisa

- Si

- ¡Maldición!

¿Y como te va con Annie?

- Anoche nos reconciliamos

- Me alegro, espero que sigas así

- Si lo haré –dijo con desgano

En New York Terry seguía siendo la primera noticia de la prensa y más ahora que se le veía acompañado de una hermosa dama, la futura condesa de Lestrange, una joven de 25 años, soltera y muy hermosa. Lo cierto era que entre aquella pareja no existía mas que una gran camaradería, se habían vuelto muy amigos y acostumbraban en su tiempos libres encontrarse para almorzar. Ambos se contaban sus tristezas o más bien Terry tomó la amistad de Jude como su paño de lagrimas, la joven siempre comprensiva y atenta lo escuchaba y lo aconsejaba, pero a pesar de que Terry era un hombre muy apuesto para Jude no pasaba de ser un amigo, le tenia aprecio y deseaba lo mejor para él, llevaban meses frecuentándose y cada día su amistad crecía, Jude era una de las pocas personas en las que el joven y guapo actor confiaba.

- Insisto debes romper para siempre ese compromiso con Susana, de seguir así nunca serás feliz

- ¿Y de que me vale si no se nada de Candy?

- No debes hacerlo solo por Candy, si no por ti, no es justo amarrarse a alguien por obligación, tuve una tía que la obligaron a casarse y fue todo un desastre, incluso fue excluida de la familia, pero mi padre la quería mucho y siempre a mi hermana y a mi nos dejaba frecuentarla, aunque tengo años de no verla desde que me vine a vivir aquí

- Tienes razón, pero debo pensar como hago las cosas han pasado 7 años y se que no podré esquivar otro años mas

- Eso es cierto

- Amiga, es que también Susana me parece tan pobrecita

- ¡Pobrecita las pelotas del marrano!

- ¡Mademesoille Lestrange! – gritó la doncella de la joven horrorizada - ¿¿que palabrotas son esas??

- Jejeje tranquila Shantal no ha pasado nada

- Esa compañía con ese chico Charlie no es nada buena

- Shantal no te agrada Charlie

- Pues no, nunca me ha agradado la gente vulgar

- Lastima a él si le agradas mucho

- No siga Madmesoille –dijo saliendo del salón

- Que mala eres

- Tu amigo Charles le interesa mi doncella porque ocultárselo

- Jejeje, pero sabes Shantal tiene razón ¿de donde sacas esos términos tan vulgares?

- A veces me voy al puerto a llevar víveres a los necesitados y bueno…jejejeje se me pegan algunas cosillas

- ¿Que clase de condesa serás? No me lo imagino

- Tu no hables mucho que eres el primogénito de un duque ingles y tu vocabulario no es mejor que el mío

- Jejejejeje, que vergüenza para la realeza francesa e inglesa no lo crees

- Si, ji ji ji

- Por cierto disculpa por lo que te dijo Susana la otra noche en la ceremonia de Madame Carter

- ¡Ah me resbala! pregúntame si me importa

- Es que Susana cree que tengo una relación contigo

- ¡Es que dos personas no pueden ser amigas por todos los cielos! –dijo la joven mientras se servía un vaso de whisky - inclusos los medios lo insinúan a cada rato

- ¿No convidas amiga?

- NO

- Pero

- ¡Tu no debes beber ni fumar ni nada!

- Que cruel eres

- Je je, toma solo un vaso de whisky

- Que amable eres –dijo irónico

- Por nada

- La verdad la prensa me tiene harto, pero si quieren decir que tengo un romance contigo que piensen lo que sea

- Lo mas triste del caso es que tu y yo no tenemos química para nada –dijo la joven a la vez que recordaba aquella vez en el teatro, aquella obra de Mcbeth, el éxito había sido arrollador, y allí estaba ella Jude con un gran ramo de rosas para felicitar a su amigo, lo esperaba en su camerino. El llegó lleno de entusiasmo y la abrazó, no sabia que le había ocurrido pero la había besado. El beso fue lindo y dulce pero… no había tenido el efecto que se hubiese esperado

_- Creo que no tenemos química –dijo Jude_

_- Definitivamente, lo siento, creo que me confundí_

_- Tranquilo, entiendo lo que te pasa, yo admito que eres super atractivo, tal vez más guapo que aquel hombre que me robó el corazón, pero siento que te veo como un hermano_

_- Igual yo, pese a que te veo muy bella, pero ella aun está aquí –dijo el joven señalándose el corazón_

_- Entonces ¿quedamos así?_

_- Amigos _

_- Amigos, no ha pasado nada_

_- Gracias_

_- A ti, espero algún día conocer aquella chica que te tiene enamorado_

_- Y yo al hombre que te robó el corazón _

- Jude ¿estás ahí? te quedaste pensativa – pregunto Terry

- No pasa nada amigo, vamos –dijo tomando el brazo del joven mientras se apoyaba en su bastón- sabes me preguntaba si has sabido algo de Candy

- No, lo último que me dijo Albert era que estaba en Europa, pero no sé en que parte de Europa

- ¿Y no le preguntaste?

- No

- ¿Como quieres volver a verla? si serás tonto

- Tu no hables mucho que no eres mas valiente que yo

- Mira mejor no hablemos mas de ese tema porque terminaremos peleando

- Sabes mi amigo Albert dice que va a venir a New York, quiero que lo conozcas

- Me encantaría conocerlo me has hablado tanto de el que ya siento curiosidad

- Ya veras te caerá muy bien

- ¿Que te parece este vestido? – Madame Delibe le mostraba un vestido en un tono verdoso a Candy

- Muy lindo, pero no sé porque insiste en comprarme ropa…

- Para el baile de esta noche, Lady Raymond me invitó personalmente y luego me llegó su invitación es mi oportunidad de verte brillar

- Creo que esto es demasiado – dijo mientras miraba los paquetes que ya tenían apilados a un lado

- No señor, es lo apropiado

Mientras ambas damas recorrían la boutique unas damas encopetadas observaban a la Madame, eran sumamente estiradas y conocían en parte la historia de Madame

- ¡Que vergüenza que la gente olvide la clase de mujer de dudosa reputación que fue usted y se pueda codear con gente decente!

- Y lo peor tener el favor de los reyes –dijo la otra dama

- Pero ese viene de siglos y siglos… - contestó tranquila Madame Delibe

- Lastimosamente, pero aunque sea un mal, jamás serán totalmente aceptadas – dijo la que había hablado primero

- Es una lastima que estén tan amargadas –dijo Madame Delibe - es verdad que no tuve una vida virtuosa pero créanme damas me divertí mucho mas de lo que alguna vez se han divertido en su vida

- ¡Es usted una…!

- Calma, además mírese Lady Bowles, al final las dos quedamos igual, solo que usted es una mujer amargada en infeliz y yo vivo en paz y acompañada de muchas personas que me quieren.

- ¡Insolente!

- Lo seré pero muy feliz…

- Lastima que esa bella dama que la acompaña se pierda como usted parece una chica decente

- Lo es, de eso no tengan duda

- ¡Madame Delibe! –dijo la dueña de la tienda- es un gusto tenerla aquí

- Personas como ustedes son los culpables que estas mujeres sean aceptadas en sociedad –dijo una de las mujeres saliendo

- ¡Ah que se larguen! – dijo la dueña - además medio Londres la ama Madame Delibe y eso que no saben lo del…

- ¡Shhh! que si no estas fanáticas te escucharan y se formarán peores las cosas

- Si…

Candy se quedó asombrada, Madame Delibe era una mujer culta, le gustaba leer y escribir, claro que sus escritos aunque buenos eran muy… fuertes. Su porte era aristocrático y su elegancia digna de envidiar hasta por la reina, pero ¿porque tanto odio por parte de esas dos mujeres? no lo entendía.

Al llegar a la casa Madame le dijo que quería que fuera a su habitación después de cambiarse, necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Sé que el incidente de hoy te dejo extrañada… - comenzó a decirle cuando Candy regresó

- La verdad si Madame

- No debes preocuparte, son pocas las personas que me tratan así, esas dos mujeres son una puritanas aburridas que me conocieron hace años y sobre todo Lady Bowles no me perdona que su hermano se hubiese vuelto loco por mi hasta dar su vida

- Pero no entiendo…

- Mira, siéntate aquí a mi lado –dijo haciéndole un espacio en la cama - te contaré mi historia ya que tu me contaste la tuya, pero prométeme que cuando te la cuente no me juzgarás

- Lo prometo Madame…

- Bien comenzare:

_"Hace muchos años todo empezó cuando tenia 17 años, era una joven muy hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes aceituna. Llamaba la atención por donde fuera debido a mi belleza, pero yo era una chica inocente, no me daba cuenta de que a esa edad yo ya tenia excelentes formas de mujer. Mi familia era millonaria ya que pertenecíamos a la nobleza, mi padre el Conde André Aramis Lestrange era un hombre imponente dueño de muchas tierras. Fue cuando lo conocí a él, Joaquín Depardiu un apuesto joven de unos 18 años, de familia cómoda y muy apuesto, alto de cabellos negros y ojos muy azules, todo un galán, nos conocimos y nos enamoramos, soñaba con el día en que fuera suya, pero para mi desgracia Joaquín se enlistó en el ejercito ya que era de una familia con antecedentes militares, su padre un alto coronel del ejercito francés lo obligó a enlistarse, de manera que él tuvo que irse, pero me prometió que volvería. Esa noche antes de que se marchara hicimos valer nuestro amor._

- ¿Quiere decir que si pudo…? - preguntó Candy interrumpiendo el relato

- Si querida y luego de que él se marchó esperé su regreso pero… - En esos momentos ala dama se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas

_"…Él nunca regresó, me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que había muerto en el frente… Mi familia ya tenia planes para mi… casarme con el conde Gabriel Antón Delibe un señor mayor de unos 53 años. Necesitaba a una esposa, joven, fuerte y bella para formar una familia y pese a mis objeciones me casaron con él._

_Una vez casados me llevo a vivir a la Mansión Delibe, como yo me casé obligada, la vida con ese conde me iba a parecer un infierno y así fue… la primera noche intenté evitarlo, es mas me negué a cumplir con mis deberes de esposa… pero me forzó:_

_- ¿¿Con qué te quieres hacer la rebelde?? – dijo el conde Delibe- ¡¡pues yo no hice un trato a medias con tu familia, era todo o nada!!_

_- ¡¡Suélteme!!_

_- ¡¡No pequeña, tu me perteneces!!_

_- ¡¡No…¡¡Auxilio ayúdenme!! – grité y grité pero nadie me ayudó, fue la noche mas horrible de mi vida y sentí que odiaba al conde_.

_Con el tiempo fui aprendiendo muchas cosas y mi odio por el conde aumentaba, era un ser déspota, arrogante y horrible y cada vez que quería me forzaba a cumplir mis deberes de esposa. Un día conocí a uno de sus socios, Monseiur Couriac un hacendado que tenia negocios con mi esposo. Era apuesto, joven y varonil y para mi sorpresa el se sintió atraído por mí. Mí esposo no tenia ni la más mínima sospecha así que lo volví mi amante en venganza por lo que hacia mi esposo. Sé que se puede escuchar esta confesión horrible pero es mejor que lo sepas ahora. La relación con mi esposo seguía siendo la misma, odio total, pero él ya no me forzaba, cada día estaba mas viejo y cansado y ya no podía con una chica joven como yo, así que decidí que era el momento de mi venganza. Y aunque lo odiara cada noche le exigía que me hiciera el amor. Sé que suena extraño e irónico pero era parte de mi plan. Al principio se manifestó entusiasmado pero después lo empecé a cansar y a extenuar, cada vez más… y más, hasta que no pudo más y un día le dio un fuerte ataque al corazón. Le dictaminaron muerte natural pero yo sabia que el había muerto debido a la pasión y como no tenia las fuerzas al fin tuvo que desfallecer._

_Pero eso no fue todo no. Sentía rabia con el mundo, sentía que la vida había sido injusta conmigo, en el pueblo en que vivía las damas de sociedad me rechazaban ya que todas alegaba que yo había matado a mi esposo quien sabe de que manera y no había sido descubierta; mujeres hipócritas que decían llamarse damas cuando eran las peores comadrejas, así que me marché de la Villa Delibe y me trasladé a Francia, fue allí que conocí grandes cortesanas, mujeres inteligentes que habían sido y eran amantes de los reyes, de los condes y de altos miembros del gobierno, mujeres que con solo pedir algo de sus amantes se les concedía, muchas de la misma alcurnia que yo, a las cuales se les hacia llamar Maistre in titre. En la corte francesa era muy común tenerles respeto a las amantes de los reyes, se les consideraba más importantes incluso que la reina y fue así que aprendí de ellas, me hice amante de un Barón y mi fortuna acrecentó. Nunca más me casé y lastimosamente nunca pude concebir hijos, pero tuve muchos amantes que me hicieron feliz, hombres cultos e inteligentes. Pensadores, poetas, artistas y duques e inclusos altos ministros de estados, esos fueron mis amantes y créeme, me hicieron muy feliz._

_Llegué a la corte inglesa debido a un favor especial al rey de Inglaterra, al parecer querían realizar un atentado en su contra, del cual me enteré y con la ayuda de mis influencias logré advertirle y así fue salvado. En agradecimiento me invitó a vivir en Inglaterra. Para mí fue difícil dejar mi país, pero lo hice solo que aún tengo posesiones en Francia, pero mi vida está hecha en Inglaterra. Ocasionalmente viajo a París pero siempre regreso aunque tengo pensado irme un tiempo a Norteamérica, nunca he visitado ese hermoso país pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo…"_

- Y esa es mi historia, no sé si te parecerá escandalosa, pero créeme si tuviera que volver el tiempo atrás volvería a vivir lo mismo. Porque créeme, mi vida en la corte fue maravillosa e intensa y no me arrepiento. Por eso quiero que tu mi niña seas feliz y vivas pero no como yo lo hice, si no mejor, con un esposo que te ame y que te demuestre lo lindo que es el amor

- Vaya Madame –dijo Candy - la verdad me ha dejado anonadada con su historia, jamás pensé…

- ¿Piensas que soy de lo peor?

- No, solo que estoy algo asombrada

Ten – dijo dándole un libro de tapa verde oscuro - este libro te ayudará, léelo

"Amantes de los reyes de Francia"

- Si, es para que tengas una idea de cómo era la vida en la corte y sobre todo con las damas, allí descubrirás la historia de Gabrielle D'estrees, Madame De Montespan hasta la Pomapdour y más allá, espero que te guste –dijo la dama mientras guiaba a Candy rumbo a la puerta de su habitación - no me digas nada esta noche, solo lee y mañana hablaremos

Candy salió de la habitación de Madame Delibe con aquel pesado libro en sus manos, llego a su habitación, se cambio de ropas por las de dormir y se recostó en su cama con la intención de leer.

**LAS FAVORITAS  
REINAS SIN CORONA**

**Los amoríos de los reyes eran públicos y conseguirles amantes resultaba muy buen negocio para sus cortesanos. El caso más extremo fue el de Francia, donde ellas eran toda una institución**.

**_No es para sorprenderse: generalmente casados por cuestiones de Estado, a sus altezas reales se les perdonaban -cuando no se les fomentaban- sus escapadas amorosas. _**

**_Más aún: conseguir favoritas era un negocio formidable para los miembros de la Corte. Maridos, padres, tíos, la mayoría hacía la vista gorda si el rey depositaba sus ojos en alguna mujer cercana a ellos, y hasta se daba el caso de que ellos mismos empujaran a la mujer hacia la alcoba real. Ser pariente o benefactor de una de estas amantes significaba obtener tierras, títulos y dinero... y había que apurarse a conseguir todo eso antes de que apareciera una sucesora. _**

**_Estas mujeres eran mucho más importantes que las propias reinas, cuya razón de ser era únicamente la de aportar herederos a la corona. En Francia, incluso, se creó un título para ellas: maîtresse en titre. Ellas -si eran lo suficientemente inteligentes- o sus promotores ejercían más influencia sobre el rey que sus ministros, y a su alrededor se tejían infinidad de conspiraciones, ya fuera para mantenerlas en el lugar que ocupaban o para desbancarlas. Hubo casos extremos: Inés de Castro, amante del infante Pedro de Portugal (con quien llegó a casarse en secreto), fue asesinada por un grupo de nobles con la anuencia de su suegro, el rey Alfonso. La leyenda cuenta que cuando, años después, éste murió y Pedro subió al trono, hizo ejecutar a los asesinos y exhumar el cadáver de Inés. Luego ordenó vestirla de gala, coronarla y sentarla en el trono, y obligó a todos los nobles a rendir pleitesía a la muerta. _**

**_Simple lujuria o amor genuino: hubo de todo a lo largo de la Historia. Algunas de estas amantes llegaron a contraer matrimonio con sus reyes. Generalmente eran bodas morganáticas, que no conferían a las esposas categoría de reinas. _**

**_¿Y las reinas? La mayoría toleraba la situación, pues no les quedaba remedio. Algunas, a lo sumo, si tenían algún ascendiente sobre sus hijos se desquitaban del desprecio a la muerte de sus maridos, pero casi todas debían soportar la cercanía de las amantes, e incluso admitirlas como parte de su séquito personal. Más de una las aceptaba de buen grado. Catalina de Braganza solía jugar a las cartas con su marido, Carlos II de Inglaterra, y dos de las amantes de éste, Nell Gwyn y Luisa Portsmouth. Con Nell se llevaba bastante bien, pero la Portsmouth la hizo llorar más de una vez a causa de sus desplantes. _**

**_De los reyes ingleses, Carlos II fue muy prolífico en materia de amoríos. Antes de casarse ya era padre de cinco hijos e incluso había obligado a su hermano (el futuro Jacobo II) a casarse con una mujer a quien él mismo había dejado embarazada. _**

**_Nell Gwyn era de origen plebeyo y fue muy querida por el pueblo. Cuando murió, todo Londres asistió a su funeral y su oración fúnebre fue pronunciada por un vicario que después llegó a ser arzobispo de Canterbury. Cabe aclarar que tal muestra de afecto fue desinteresada, pues Carlos II había muerto dos años antes. _**

**_Pero Nell fue una excepción: generalmente las amantes reales eran odiadas. En ese sentido, las favoritas cumplieron un servicio extra a sus majestades. Como se consideraba que el poder de los reyes provenía directamente de Dios, era muy arriesgado, llegado el caso, despotricar contra ellos. La existencia de estas mujeres permitía desplazar los odios sin temor al castigo divino, de manera que cuanto más impopular era el rey, más injuriada resultaba su amante de turno. Para la fantasía popular, ellas eran responsables de cuanta plaga, cuanta guerra o cuanta hambruna hubiera. _**

**_El país del amor_******

**_En Francia, las favoritas brillaron como en ninguna otra parte y dotaron a la nobleza de gran cantidad de nuevos miembros: algunas competían con las reinas en materia de fecundidad (Madame de Montespan, por ejemplo, tuvo siete hijos de Luis XIV), y no era raro que muchos reyes prefirieran a sus hijos ilegítimos por sobre los legítimos. Generalmente los medio hermanos se criaban y educaban juntos y hubo algunos casos de afecto verdadero entre ellos. _**

**_Francisco I, en el siglo dieciséis, instaló la tradición del adulterio real, aunque ya había habido un antecedente en el siglo anterior (Carlos VII y Agnes Sorel). Francisco llegó al trono por su casamiento con Claudia de Francia. "Nada me seduce en su persona -escribió. ¡Pero qué importa! Quiero a esta niña. Cuestión de Estado. Para el amor hay otros prados donde, sin inclinarme siquiera, podré cortar a mi antojo las más apetitosas corolas." _**

**_Su primera amante oficial fue Francisca de Foix, condesa de Châteaubriant, dama de honor de la reina Claudia. A ella le sucedió Ana de Pisseleu, elegida por la propia madre de Francisco y promovida como gobernanta de las princesas. Desde entonces, y mientras duró la monarquía, cientos de mujeres pasaron por las alcobas reales. A Enrique IV se le conocieron cincuenta y seis amantes, sin contar las que no pudieron ser inventariadas. _**

**_Ana de Pisseleu recibió títulos y señoríos -entre ellos dos ducados-; consiguió altos cargos para sus familiares, amigos y amantes, y hasta se daba el lujo de impartir órdenes a los generales. Pero encontró la horma de su zapato en otra mujer: Diana de Poitiers, amante del delfín, el futuro Enrique II. Durante años la corte se divirtió con la guerra entre las favoritas, hasta que Francisco I murió y Ana pasó al olvido. _**

**_Diana de Poitiers fue un caso muy especial. Veinte años mayor que Enrique, basó su relación más en lo intelectual que en lo sensual. La pareja creó una mística que se correspondía perfectamente con el Renacimiento: ella era la Diana olímpica y él Apolo (muchos cuadros retrataron a la Poitiers personificando a la diosa). Organizaban cacerías y fiestas en las que se recreaba la atmósfera medieval de los trovadores y el amor galante. _**

**_En cuanto a lo político, la injerencia de Diana fue total, pero sabía manejarse con mucho tacto y sus consejos eran moderados. _**

**_La mayoría careció de la grandeza de la Poitiers. Para conseguir los favores de Luis XIV, Madame de Montespan -una de las más famosas cortesanas reales- fingió hacerse amiga de la favorita de turno, mademoiselle de La Vallière, y se lo birló. No contenta con esto, consultó a magos y brujas, realizó misas negras, compró filtros mágicos y, por las dudas, se acercó a una famosa envenenadora, la Voisin. Su situación se afianzó cuando nació su primer hijo y La Vallière se recluyó en un convento. Montespan fue amante del rey durante varios años, hasta que sus prácticas de brujería salieron a la luz y estalló un escándalo que llevó a varios a la horca. Su alteza consiguió mantenerla aparte del proceso, pero comenzó a retacearle sus favores. _**

**_La sucesora de Montespan, Madame de Maintenon, consiguió lo que ninguna había logrado en Francia hasta entonces: casarse con el rey. Era un matrimonio morganático y secreto, pero Luis XIV le confirió un gran honor: la admitió oficialmente en las reuniones de ministros y la consultaba para los asuntos de Estado. _**

**_Una que hizo época_******

**_¿Nunca se escandalizaron los cortesanos ante tanto amorío? Generalmente era cuestión de partidismo: si la favorita les era propicia, todo estaba bien, pero si afectaba los intereses de alguien, para éste se convertía automáticamente en una prostituta a la que había que reemplazar. _**

**_Sin embargo hubo una mujer que -al menos al principio- concitó el odio unánime: Madame de Pompadour, amante de Luis XV. Hasta entonces, las elegidas habían pertenecido a la Corte (e incluso, a veces, a una misma familia: el propio Luis XV había amado a tres hermanas), con lo que los beneficios que recibían sus adeptos se limitaban a ese círculo íntimo. Pero los tiempos -y las sociedades- cambian: una nueva clase, la burguesía, se había hecho muy fuerte en el siglo dieciocho, y la elección de Madame de Pompadour, hija de un hombre de negocios, no reflejó otra cosa que ese ascenso. _**

**_Sin embargo Juana Antonieta Poisson (ése era su nombre de nacimiento) no sólo era una casquivana que frecuentaba los salones parisienses: tenía una sólida formación intelectual y una inteligencia notable. _**

**_Durante las dos décadas que vivió junto al rey supo afianzar su posición y se convirtió en su mano derecha. No fue tanto compañera de placeres (por el contrario, ella misma elegía doncellas para Luis) como confidente y consejera. Con los años consiguió extender su influencia al gabinete de ministros y a la Corte. No siempre propició medidas acertadas, pero -sin desmerecer la autoridad real, pues Luis XV no era hombre de dejarse manejar- las veces que intervino en asuntos políticos lo hizo en favor de la tolerancia. _**

**_Su mayor mérito fue lograr que la cultura y el arte fueran cuestión de Estado. Consiguió mejores presupuestos, organizó concursos, protegió a filósofos, escritores, plásticos y poetas. "¿Habéis lamentado la muerte de Madame de Pompadour? -escribió Voltaire en 1764-. Sí, sin duda, pues en el fondo de su corazón era de los nuestros; ella protegía las letras tanto como podía¡ha terminado un bello sueño!" No se equivocaba: si el dieciocho fue en Francia el siglo de las luces, mucho de su esplendor se lo debió a ella. _**

**_Las profesionales_******

**_El vacío que dejó la muerte de la Pompadour fue tal que el rey tardó cinco años en tomar otra favorita. Y cuando se decidió, optó directamente por una profesional: Juana Bécu, conocida en los burdeles como la señorita Beauvernier y por la Historia como Madame Du Barry. _**

**_Cosa curiosa: mientras el origen de la Pompadour resultó escandaloso para la corte, ésta no tuvo inconvenientes en aceptar a una prostituta. Por el contrario: la Bécu fue presentada al rey por los enemigos de la favorita muerta, quienes además la casaron con el conde Du Barry (hermano de su rufián). _**

**_La única actuación política de la condesa fue para provocar la caída de los ministros a quienes había hecho nombrar la Pompadour y asegurar la posición de sus propios promotores. Después se dedicó a lo único que sabía: dar placer y gastar dinero, tanto que arruinó el Tesoro con su avidez de vestuario y objetos suntuosos. _**

**_Lo lamentable fue la actitud de la corte: salvo la familia real, que la despreciaba -en especial la entonces delfina, María Antonieta-, todos comenzaron a disputar su atención y tratar de obtener su simpatía. _**

**_No ocurrió lo mismo con el pueblo: la opinión pública esperaba la muerte del viejo rey para liberarse de la más despreciada cortesana. Cuando Luis XVI subió al trono, en 1774, la Du Barry debió ir al exilio durante un tiempo. Años después pudo volver a su hogar, pero no sobrevivió a la Revolución Francesa. _**

**_Cuando no hay amante a quien odiar_******

**_Tan repudiada como poco comprendida, en el destino final de María Antonieta jugó un papel importante la fidelidad de su marido. Hasta Luis XV, las destinatarias del odio popular habían sido las favoritas. _**

**_Hacía rato que la institución real había comenzado a ser cuestionada en los círculos intelectuales y políticos, aunque a nivel popular la devoción al rey se mantenía a salvo. Pero el encumbramiento de la Du Barry salpicó incluso la figura del rey. Para colmo, durante el reinado de Luis XVI no hubo amante a quien echar las culpas del mal gobierno: fue inevitable que el descontento alcanzara a la propia monarquía; el odio se trasladó a la reina, primero, y después al propio rey. _**

**_Paradójicamente, quienes sembraron el odio hacia la reina fueron precisamente los nobles, comenzando por sus propios cuñados (deseosos de ceñir la corona ellos mismos) y sus tías políticas. Cuando fue coronada, María Antonieta ya tenía su reputación por el piso, y cuando nació su hijo le endilgaron varios supuestos padres. _**

**_La Revolución Francesa no fue, desde luego, una cuestión de alcoba. Pero llama la atención que durante el período del Terror (1791-1794), cuando la guillotina estuvo más activa que nunca, tratando de borrar los restos del antiguo régimen, la cabeza de María Antonieta, la última reina, cayera con pocas semanas de diferencia que la de Madame Du Barry, la última favorita. El Terror no duró mucho más.1 _**

- ¡Vaya esto ha sido muy interesante! - dijo Candy al terminar de leer la introducción de aquel libro – si que es increíble como la belleza y el poder de la pasión y la seducción pueden hacer un mundo diferente - decía la rubia - si y fuera una favorita a lo mejor fuera amante de… - una imagen de cierto hombre inglés de cabellos castaños apareció en su mente - ¡¡Oh no¿¿Que estoy pensando?? creo que todo esto me esta afectando… será mejor que me duerma, mañana leeré todas y cada una de las historias de estas grandes mujeres.

A la mañana siguiente Candy encontró a Madame Delibe tomando su petite dejeuner (desayuno) en la terraza de la lujosa mansión junto al jardín.

- Buenos días Madame Delibe –dijo la joven sonriente

- Buenos días madmesoille Candy ¿como amaneció?

- Muy bien, aunque toda la noche me la pasé leyendo ese libro tan interesante

- Me alegro que te haya gustado

- Sabe, me gustó mucho la historia de amor de Diana de Poitiers

- Una de mis favoritas

- Y le tomé gran admiración a la inteligencia de Madame de Pompadour

- Una gran mujer

- Y detesté a Madame de Montespan

- Esa bruja era de lo peor que ha habido en la corte francesa

- Sabe Madame, no me importa si usted fue igual que ellas, porque la verdad siento que usted es una gran mujer

- Me alegro que pienses así. ¿Estás dispuesta a que ahora yo logre un gran cambio en ti?

- Si…

- Serás toda una dama y lograremos que ese hombre que amas se vuelva loco por ti

- Pero Madame, eso es imposible, el debe estar casado con aquella mujer que le salvó la vida, no seria justo

- No es justo que ella sabiendo que tu lo amabas y él a ti, usara su accidente para arrebatártelo

- Pero Madame…

- No se hable mas, además tengo un plan muy interesante, siéntate aquí que no demora mi invitado

- Madame Delibe – dijo una de las criadas - acaba de llegar un invitado suyo

- Dile que pase –dijo y casi enseguida apareció un apuesto joven rubio de cabellos largos y ensortijados, de ojos grises y porte elegante a parte de que era irresistiblemente guapo. Llego con un gran ramo de rosas y con una brillante sonrisa se apresuró a abrazar a la dama Francesa

- Mon ami chery –dijo el joven con un sensual acento francés - ¡tanto tiempo sin verla Madame!

- Igual a ti Phillipe siéntate a mi lado

- Sigue igual de bella

- ¡Uy, tu de galante! ven te presento a una gran amiga, Candy el es Jean Phillipe Delioncourt

- Mucho gusto

- El gusto es mío preciosa dama –dijo el joven besando la mano de la rubia- no me había dicho que tenia una amiga tan hermosa

- Si la mas hermosa de todas, lleva pocos meses en casa, pero es una gran compañía

- Y usted también es una gran compañía Madame –dijo Candy

- Supe que piensa marcharse a Norteamérica – comentó Phillipe

- Si, quiero abrir un club solo para mujeres en New York

- ¿Quiere revolucionar Norteamérica?

- Jejejeje, algo así

- Suena interesante, hace meses estuve por allá presentando mi obra

- ¿y como te fue?

- Bien salvo porque el público americano no dejó de compararme con su actor consentido

- No creo que sea mejor que tu

- Pues créalo, lo es, pero no me preocupa, lo mío es la música no tanto la actuación, y acepto que Granchester es mejor en eso que yo

Candy al escuchar el nombre de Terry dejo caer la taza de té que se llevaba a sus labios en esos momentos

- Perdón, que torpeza la mía

- Meg –llamó a la criada la Madame- limpia esto por favor y trae una taza a Candy

- Si Madame

- ¿Candy estas bien?

- Si, es que no sé que me pasó

- Cambiando de tema –dijo el joven- listas para el cierre de temporada de esta noche

- Si querido, esta noche será la ultima fiesta de la temporada en a ciudad de Londres, luego todos se irán a sus casa de campo a pasar el caluroso verano

- Bien las pasaré a buscar a las 7 de la noche

- Te esperaremos chery

- Hasta mas tarde mis bellas damas –dijo besando las manos de ambas mujeres, luego se marchó

- Que hombre tan guapo¿no lo crees así Candy?

- Si mucho

**Notas de la autora:** espero que les este gustando esta mini historia, mas adelante habrán muchas mas sorpresas y mas revelaciones.

1. El texto escrito en negrita cursiva que se dedica a **Las Favoritas **fue escrito por Amanda Paltrinieri.

Besos

JMaruquel


	5. Un Rebelde Encantador

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Un Rebelde encantador**

Terry se encontraba como era su costumbre cada viernes en aquel bar que ya era como su segundo hogar, **El gato borracho, **pese a sus éxitos y a que su vida se encontraba en un punto más estable, sentía un gran vacío en su alma. No importaba cuanto su mejor amiga Jude le aconsejara, el seguía extrañando a su pequeña pecosa, era verdad siempre pensaba que esa no era la mejor manera de solucionar sus penas, pero el alcohol era como su paño de lagrimas.

Muchas veces salía tan borracho que se volvía tan impertinente ocasionado así peleas callejeras. Pero nunca había salido mal parado, a pesar de todo era un buen peleador pero un día…

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí al actorcillo de quinta –dijo un hombre con muy mala cara

- Si, este es famoso debe tener dinero… - dijo otro con tono malicioso

- ¡Apártense de mi camino! –dijo Terry con toda la altanería posible

- ¿Con que te quieres hacer el importante? Escúchame carilindo, esas poses altaneras no te servirán aquí, no estamos en tu territorio de alta alcurnia –dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una navaja

- ¡Cobarde, pelea con tus puños! –dijo Terry

Pero en ese momento el hombre arremetió contra Terry pero este esquivó el ataque formándose así una gran pelea, Terry logró que el hombre soltara la navaja y emprendió a puños a aquel hombre pero fue atacado a traición por el otro de manera que se volvió una injusta pelea de dos contra uno, la gente gritaba alrededor pero sin intentar ayudar al joven aristócrata, cuando en eso se metió otro hombre, tomó a uno de los hombres que golpeaba a Terry por la camisa y le dio un gran golpe, Terry al estar liberado de uno logró golpear al otro pero este portaba una pequeña pistola, la sacó de su cinturón y disparó a Terry

- Terry no… –grito el hombre rubio

- ¡Debes estar loco Terry, debimos haberte llevado al medico!

- He dicho que no Albert, además si iba al hospital se iba a armar la grande, te aseguro que la prensa se hubiese enterado y quien los aguanta

- Vaya que manera de encontrarme contigo amigo – comentó el rubio

- Si, por cierto ¿cuando llegaste a New York y que hacías por aquellos lugares?

- Llegué hoy en la tarde y bueno… en cuanto a lo que hacia por esos lugares… este… jeje - rió nerviosamente el rubio - me gusta recorrer ciertos lugares…

- Por eso es que somos amigos –dijo Terry sonriente- Albert amigo es un gusto verte de nuevo

- Lo mismo digo, vaya que grande estás – dijo burlón

- ¡No molestes auch!

- ¿Te duele? Ahora mismo buscare agua caliente y unos vendas ese rozón de bala se te puede infectar…

- ¿Terry que te ocurrió? –dijo una joven entrando por la puerta del departamento de Terry ya que había dejado la puerta abierta

- ¡Ay! Que ahora si me las hallé… –dijo Terry

- ¿Estás herido? –dijo Jude muy preocupada

- Aquí están unas vendas y agua caliente –dijo Albert volviendo a la habitación

- ¡Déjeme curarlo! –dijo Jude mientras tomaba las vendas

- Pero…

- Déjala Albert, Jude es una excelente enfermera

- ¿Podría pasarme esa botella de cognac que está por allá? –dijo Jude a Albert

- Si, aquí tiene

- ¡Que bien justo lo que necesito un buen trago de cognac! –dijo Terry

- No es para que lo bebas –dijo Jude- es para curar la herida

- ¡¡Ayyyyy!! –gritó Terry cuando Jude le tiro un chorro del licor en la herida mientras se la limpiaba- ¡¡no es justo desperdiciar un buen cognac en esto!!

- ¡El cognac es lo que te metió en esto! –Dijo Jude enfadada- ¿¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho¡¡Eres imposible!!

- ¡¡Ya, ya, ya!! - interrumpió Terry- ¡¡yo siempre hago lo que quiero, no eres quien para regañarme!!

- ¡No, no lo soy, pobre señora Eleonor, tener que lidiar con un hijo como tu! –dijo levantándose enojada

- Mrf mrf –interrumpió Albert

- ¡Ah perdona amigo! Albert te presento a Jude

- Mucho gusto –dijo Jude levantándose y dándole la mano al rubio. Albert se quedo impresionado con la hermosa joven que tenia al frente, una verdadera belleza de cabellos castaños, hermoso rostro y ojos almendrados. La chica lucia su elegancia a pesar de tener que usar bastón debido al problema de su pie izquierdo, cosa que más le impresionó al rubio fue su altivez y su confianza.

- Espero que usted que es su amigo lo haga entrar en razón –dijo Jude- es un testarudo, me voy

- Espera Jude –dijo Terry

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a un borracho impertinente, un gusto conocerlo Albert

- El placer es mío Jude

- Hasta luego Jude –dijo Terry

- Vaya que amiga tan hermosa que tienes –dijo Albert- ¿ella es la amiga de la que tanto me has hablado por cartas?

- Si, es una gran amiga

- Una amiga muy interesante

- Si, lo es

- Ella nació con un pie malo verdad –comento Albert

- Si, no puede pisar bien con el izquierdo –dijo Terry- pero no aparenta tener nada solo cuando camina y usa su bastón

- Es una dama muy elegante

- Y hermosa –dijo Terry

- Me sorprende que tu y ella no…

Somos amigos Albert, es verdad que llegue a sentirme atraído por ella, pero no era amor, le tengo cariño y admiración. Ella un día me dijo que lo que ocurría entre nosotros dos era que no había química

- ¿Y Susana?

- Esta peor cada día, se ha vuelto una hipocondríaca, disfruta de estar acostada todo el día en su sillón favorito quejándose de todo, pero eso si no deja de recordarme mi promesa de matrimonio

- La verdad me ha sorprendido como has podido evadir ese compromiso

- Es que la principio le dije que era porque estábamos muy jóvenes para el matrimonio

- Aja y después…

- Que no tenía el dinero ni la fama para un matrimonio, que había que esperar…

- Bueno esa me parece coherente ¿y después que te inventaste?

- Que no tengo tiempo para planear una boda debido a las giras y mi trabajo

- Pero ahora debes andar más estable, tienes 26 años ¿que le vas a inventar ahora?

- No lo sé

- ¿Y por qué no rompes ese compromiso?

- Debería, pero a veces me da tanta pena dejarla

- Ella te chantajea emocionalmente

- Si…

- Te desconozco amigo

- ¡¡Soy un idiota!! – un momento de silencio que fue roto por el mismo actor - por cierto… ¿que es de Candy?

- Ella anda muy bien en Londres… y aun sigue soltera

- ¿Crees que aún me ame?

- No se, tu deberías preguntárselo, pero eso si, búscala cuando hayas solucionado tu problemita. Deberías apurarte e intentarlo antes de que alguien se te adelante, Candy es muy bella, admiradores no le faltan

- Si, lo se, no sería justo que yo fuera tras ella con ese problema a cuestas

- Y por cierto ¿como se lleva Susana con Jude?

- Mal, no se soportan

- Me lo imagino ¿y Jude no tiene novio?

- No cree en el amor, hace muchos años se enamoró, pero nunca ha querido contarme, a pesar de que es una joven llena de confianza en si misma en cuestiones de amor es muy insegura

- Es una lastima- Si, lo es

Jude había llegado a su casa después de un agotador día en el centro de rehabilitación. Se sentía satisfecha había podido ayudar a dos nuevos pacientes que tenían la moral por el piso. Era siempre gratificante poder ayudar. Su vida se había vuelto eso, ayudar al prójimo y ser amiga de Terry. Desde hace mucho quería convencerlo de que tomara valor y buscara a la mujer que él amaba, no es que quería que abandonara a Susana porque le desagradaba si no porque sabia que la única oportunidad de Terry de ser feliz era con aquella chica pecosa como él le solía decir. Pero como le molestaba ver a Terry borracho y en problemas, quería ayudarlo pero el muy… no se dejaba

A veces pensaba en si misma y se decía ¿cómo ella podía tener la desfachatez de aconsejar a Terry de que buscara a su verdadero amor cuando ella había renunciado al suyo y de la manera más absurda?

Hacia tres años había conocido a un apuesto joven francés en una estación de trenes. Fue un amor a primera vista, el camino era largo así que se la pasó sentada conversando con aquel apuesto chico. El se veía muy entusiasmado con su presencia pero por su cobardía y no querer decepcionarlo no le hizo saber lo de su defecto. Una vez que llegó a su destino, en cuanto él se descuidó desapareció de su vida para siempre, pero en su corazón el amor por aquel hombre seguía aun vivo. Sabia su nombre, pero no su apellido y ella jamás le había dicho ni siquiera su nombre.

- A estas alturas ya te habrás casado con otra, ese es mi destino, nunca poder estar con el hombre que amo – tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta

_Querida hermana:_

_Hoy más que nunca extraño platicar contigo, tengo tiempo de no verte, pero espero reunirme pronto contigo, he tenido mucho trabajo y por lo que me cuentas en tus cartas a ti no te falta. Espero poder sacar algo de tiempo e ir a visitarte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero no por carta si no en persona. Ansío ver en donde trabajas y como son tus nuevos amigos, no dejes de escribirme te extraño mucho. _

_Con cariño_

_Jude_

Terry se encontraba solo en su departamento mientras bebía un sorbo de cognac, se levantó y con sumo cuidado se dispuso a dar vueltas a la combinación de su caja fuerte, era allí donde guardaba sus tesoros mas preciados. Su armónica plateada, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en donde se guardaba un anillo de compromiso y una foto de Candy, misma que le fue regalada por Albert en uno de sus cumpleaños. Le gustaba sentarse y observar aquella foto.

- Todo hubiese sido tan distinto si no te hubiese conocido, pero jamás mi vida hubiese tenido el sentido que tu le diste mi pequeña pecosa –decía mientras acariciaba la foto

_Yo que me dije tantas veces_

_Más nunca volveré a caer_

_En esas trampas que el amor_

_Cuando quiere sorprendernos_

_Nos suele tender_

_Yo que cuide tantos mis pasos_

_Para no envolverme nunca_

_En caprichos de amores_

_Y cruzas tú por mi camino_

_Tropiezo yo con tu destino_

_Y caigo rendido a tus pies_

_Yo no quería conocerte no_

_Imaginaba que iba ase así_

_Todo paso tan de repente_

_Sentí un impulso tan urgente_

_De ir a entregarte lo mejor de mí_

_Yo no quería conocerte no_

_Pero en el juego de_

_Tu amor me perdí_

_Yo no quería conocerte no_

_Y ya no se vivir sin ti_

_Yo no sabía tu nombre_

_Pero la vida de repente_

_Lo puso en mis labios_

Y se repite nuevamente

_El pasado en lo presente_

_Ojala que no sufra esta vez_

_(coro)_

_Sabia que me iba a pasar así_

_Por eso no quería conocerte_

_Tan solo con tu mirada imaginaba_

_Que iba a terminar por quererte_

_(coro)_

_Te cruzaste en mi camino_

_Tropezaste con mi destino_

_Y ahora no puedo vivir sin verte_

_Yo no quería conocerte- Gilberto Santa Rosa _

Aquella semana en New York se celebraría la semana cultural, varias empresas teatrales presentarían lo mejor de sus obras. Era creciente el apogeo de los musicales, pero aun así la compañía Straford mantenía su tradición de las obras de Shakespeare. Robert Hattaway un adinerado empresario junto a su socio Terrence Grandchester hacían de la compañía la mejor del país.

Terry había sido convocado a una premiación y de ahí a una conferencia de prensa a la cual en sus inicios se había negado a asistir, pero su amigo y socio Robert insistió que se presentara. Para Terry era un total fastidio ese tipo de eventos pero cuando leyó la noticia del diario de ese día lo hizo decidirse a participar de dicha conferencia.

Aquella noticia se refería a él como a un actor solitario, oscuro, en otros como un grosero, malhumorado, intransigente, apuesto mujeriego y otras más sandeces que se decían de él. Le pareció interesante callarle la boca a toda esa partida de buitres que solo esperaban que él hiciera algo para despedazarlo.

Era cierto que tenia mala fama con los medios pero era algo que no le importaba, solo que ese día sintió ganas de divetirse un rato. "_Me juzgan sin conocerme, no deberían meterse en mis asuntos"_, decía el actor, pero ya verán. Solo las personas allegadas a Terry conocían su corazón grande y generoso y si lo conocían era porque el mismo había abierto su corazón a esas personas que no eran mas que su madre Eleonor, su socio Robert Hataway, su amigo Charlie, su mejor amiga Jude y su mejor amigo Albert y por supuesto la que mas conocía su alma su amada Candy. Terry acostumbraba a aportar donaciones a los hogares necesitados y por medio de Albert también donaba al Hogar de Ponny. Siempre que podía recogía niños de la calle para que no crecieran siendo delincuentes. Tenia entre sus proyectos hacer una fundación para sacar de la delincuencia a los niños de la calle y Albert junto con Jude irían a ser sus socios.

_- "Vaya día, Jude enojada conmigo y Albert quien sabe en donde se metió, ni modo, de todos maneras será un día divertido"_ – se dijo el joven mientras se arreglaba el cuello de su elegante traje. Como siempre se veía muy apuesto vestido de negro (su color favorito) y con su larga melena recogida en una coleta se veía mucho más sexy

- Por fin llegas, pensé que ya te habías arrepentido –dijo Robert al verlo llegar

- No me perdería esto por nada del mundo

- Sabes, se ha estado comentado de un musical europeo que esta causando furor, se dice que muy pronto dará la vuelta por acá

- ¿En serio? Habrá que verlo

- Se llama "Las Alegres Pelirrojas"

- ¿Un Show de mujeres?

- Si, dos francesas y dos inglesas

- Interesante

- Dicen que las 4 son hermosisimas

- Buenos días señor Hattaway, señor Granchester un gusto verlo aquí –dijo un reconocido reportero llamado Lucas Smith interrumpió su plática

- El placer es mío –contesto Terry

- Adelante ya están sus lugares listos

- Gracias –dijo Robert mientras tomaba su lugar junto con Terry

El lugar se encontraba abarrotado de gente fotógrafos y reporteros, no solamente la compañía Strafford había sido invitada a tal magno evento, habían otras casas teatrales y otros actores, entre ellos estaba la maravillosa y hermosísima Eleonor Baker.

Terry al verla le sonrió a lo lejos, ella le miró con preocupación, conocía a su hijo y sabía que a él le desagradaban esas conferencias, temía que cometiera alguna impertinencia.

- Muy buenas noches –dijo una dama muy elegante llamada Verónica Jones, una guapa periodista de espectáculos- me es de sumo agrado darles la bienvenida, hoy tengo el gusto de poder concederle el premio a mejor actor de todos los tiempos a un hombre joven y apuesto, catalogado uno de los actores más importantes y reconocidos de New York, Terry Granchester- todos empezaron a aplaudir

Terry se levanto y con una gran sonrisa (super fingida, misma que había hecho a propósito) subió al estrado y recibió su premio

- Es un gran honor para mí recibir este reconocimiento, pero como he dicho ya varias ocasiones, para mí el mayor premio es el amor de mi público –dijo Terry y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Una vez terminada la premiación, en donde se le reconoció a Robert Hattaway como mejor director de obras teatrales y a Eleonor Baker como la mejor actriz, Terry pasó a una habitación a solas con un grupo de reporteros ansiosos de que empezara la conferencia

- A ver señor Granchester ¿cómo se siente por ese reconocimiento?

- La verdad, muy bien, aunque eso es lo de menos, como dije, el mayor premio para mi es la aceptación del publico

- ¿Tiene en sus planes nuevos proyectos?

- Si la compañía Straford y yo tenemos muchos proyectos interesantes, como realizar obras de otros talentosos escritores como Alejandro Dumas y Oscar Wilde entre otros

- De un tiempo para acá las obras musicales están tomando un gran auge ¿usted estaría dispuesto a interpretar un musical?

- Tal vez, solo habrá que ver si al público le gusta mi voz – contesto Terry todos sonrieron

- Señor Granchester se dice que en su tiempo libre frecuenta bares de mala muerte ¿qué puede decir de eso? – preguntó un reportero impertinente

- La verdad no tengo nada que decir de eso, además ¿como pueden estar seguros que soy yo el que frecuenta esos lugares? –dijo Terry en tono muy cortante- la siguiente pregunta

- Desde hace 7 años se anunció su noviazgo con la ex actriz Susana Marlow y aun no fijan fecha de matrimonio –volvió a preguntar el mismo reportero impertinente

- La verdad, eso es asunto mío señor, yo sabré cuando la fijaré – dijo Terry con acritud – la siguiente pregunta que ya se esta acabando el tiempo

- ¿Qué opina de lo que se dice de usted, que es grosero, de mal genio, intratable, huraño, depresivo, imposible entre otros conceptos negativos? –volvió a preguntar aquel reportero

- Ok, muy interesante su pregunta –dijo Terry con una sonrisa maliciosa- opino solo una cosa y apunten todos, me escuchan TODOS: _"Quienes se la pasan hablando mal de otros o mal de mí, es porque no tienen nada bueno que decir de si mismos"_

Un gran murmullo comenzó a levantarse en la habitación, Terry permanecía inmutable, luego se levantó y dijo

- Bien ya he dicho todo, fin de la conferencia –dijo saliendo de la habitación

- ¡¡Señor Granchester, señor Granchester –gritaban los reporteros- aun hay mas preguntas…!! - pero ya el joven había salido

Al día siguiente los titulares de los periódicos solo publicaban la entrevista en primera plana al actor Terrence Granchester

**_"QUIENES SE LA PASAN HABLANDO MAL DE OTROS O MAL DE MI, ES PORQUE NO TIENEN NADA BUENO QUE DECIR DE SI MISMOS. Terrence Granchester._**

_"El reconocido y controversial actor Terry Granchester, dejó sorprendida a la prensa cuando realizó la conferencia de prensa en la noche de ayer, después de haber recibido el premio a mejor actor. La conferencia se dio después de la premiación y para sorpresa de todos, el actor accedió, pero dejó a todos con la boca abierta con sus declaraciones… ver pag20. _

- ¡Esto es increíble, solo fuiste para molestar Terry! – decía Jude mientas soltaba el diario

- ¡Jejejeje, me imagine que eso seria lo que harías cuando me dijiste que irías a la conferencia! –dijo Albert divertido

- Si, querían sangre y se las di –dijo Terry mientras comía una jugosa manzana

- ¡Eres imposible, esos reporteros creyeron que podían hacerte la vida imposible pero tu se las hiciste a ellos!

- Por cierto, escuche de una obra teatral, un musical llamado "Las Alegres Pelirrojas" – comentó Terry

- ¿En serio, y cuando se presentaran?

- No se, pero seria interesarte verlo, son 4 bellas pelirrojas, dos inglesas y dos francesas

- Interesante

- Con permiso señor Granchester –dijo la mucama entrando en la habitación- un joven lo busca

- ¿Quién?

- Yo amigo –dijo Charlie saludando

- Hola – se levantó y le dio la mano a su visita

- Tremendo Show el que diste ayer

- Ah, olvídense de eso

- Es que fue muy divertido –dijo Jude

- Por cierto Terry ya tengo todo listo para que dentro de dos meses inauguremos un centro de ayuda a niños de la calles de New York

- ¡Que bien, gracias Albert!

- Por nada, pero mañana debo regresar a Chicago, las obras del hogar de Ponny aun no terminan y debo a ir a supervisar

- ¿Dijo el hogar de Pony? –dijo Jude

- Si ¿conoce el lugar?

- No, pero espero pronto conocerlo

- La recibiremos con los brazos abiertos

- Gracias

- Bien me voy debo preparar todo para el viaje

- Gracias de nuevo amigo –dijo Terry

- De nada y ya sabes nada de bares

- Si, lo he pensado y tengo la solución para eso

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron Jude y Albert a la vez

- Diles Charlie

- Bueno lo que ocurre es que quiero comprar **El Gato Borracho,** ya tengo una parte y Terry me ayudará comprando la mitad y haciéndose mi socio…

- Me parece buena la idea pero… - dijo Albert

- No me la voy a pasar metido allí, tranquilo

- Yo no me confío de ti –dijo Jude

- Malvada

- Me voy, te lo confío Jude

- Señor Albert yo también me voy ¿puede llevarme a casa?

- Desde luego vamos –dijo dándole el brazo y saliendo del lugar

- Quise irme con usted porque quería hablar de algo importante –dijo Jude a Albert una vez sentados en el auto que el rubio había alquilado

- A ver dígame

- Pues es sobre Terry y… su hija adoptiva

- Candy

- ¿Cree que pueda haber una posibilidad entre ellos?

- Todo depende de Terry

- ¿Pero Candy no tiene a nadie? no sé… un novio…

- Pues no hasta donde yo sé

- Lo único malo es que ella anda por Londres ¿no hay manera de hacerla regresar?

- Mmm, si se me ocurre algo le informaré

- Aquí tiene mi dirección, por favor manténgase en contacto conmigo, quiero que Terry sea feliz y sé que solo lo será con Candy

- Si eso también lo sé, estaremos en contacto

- Gracias Albert, deténgase, aquí vivo

- Un gusto haberla conocido –dijo besando la mano de la joven

- Lo mismo digo Albert

Era un jueves y Terry como siempre se dirigía a su visita de la semana a su novia Susana Marlow. Al llegar a la puerta suspiro con desgano, iba a ser una tarde muy larga, tenia que pensar en alguna excusa para irse mas temprano… ¿pero que? Susana era siempre tan tediosa, necia, autocompasiva, hipocondríaca entre otras cosas, con ella estaba pagando todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida, que fastidio esta mujer, pensó. Pero si Susana era fastidiosa su madre era tres veces peor, siempre mirándolo con recelo, siempre tirándole indirectas y presionándolo para que pusiera fecha de boda. Por fin se decidió y toco el timbre.

- Buenos días señor Granchester –dijo Antonia la mucama que le había contratado Terry a Susana

- Buenos días Antonia ¿y Susana?

- Esta recostada en un amplio sofá cerca del jardín, la coloqué en un lugar donde no el diera mucho sol ni mucha sombra

- Ya veo

- Por fin llegó, pensé que no vendría –dijo la madre de Susana mientras bajaba las escaleras. Terry observó a la mujer y secretamente deseó verla caer d las escaleras para ver si así se callaba la bocota.

- Buenas tardes señora Marlon… - saludó sin un tono en especial

- Ya me enteré del escándalo con la prensa

- Ah, eso fue algo sin importancia

- Si, pero eso me recordó la parte en que le preguntaron cuando anunciaría fecha de boda con mi hija

- Señora… tengo muchos proyectos no puedo distraerme con una boda, además no se de que se queja, si a Susana no le hace falta nada

- Le hace falta amor, cada día anda mas deprimida, necesita casarse, tener hijos

- Susana es joven, puede esperar…

- Si, otra evasiva suya

- Mire eso es algo entre Susana y yo y tranquilícese, muy pronto pienso encargarme de ese asunto

- Vaya por fin una respuesta mas concreta

- Con permiso iré a verla –dijo Terry, divisó a Susana en el jardín mientras Renata su enfermera le leía un libro

- ¡Terry, amor mío ven siéntate junto a mí!

- ¿Como has estado Susana?

- ¡Oh! Mas o menos, hay veces que siento que se me va el aire y otras me siento agitada, Renata me ayuda mucho, hasta me ha preparado brebajes muy buenos

- Que bien, pero sigo pensando que deberías seguir frecuentando al centro de rehabilitación

- Y toparme con esa Jude, ni pensarlo, además no me agrada verla contigo ¿por qué insistes en ser su amigo? Ella no es buena, ella te quiere apartar de mí

- No empieces Susana, ella quiere ayudarte, mírala a ella, nació con un problema en su pie izquierdo y supo salir adelante ¿por qué tu no?

- No quiero hablar de lo maravillosa que es Jude, al parecer todas las demás son mejores que yo, primero esa tonta enfermera y ahora esa condesa malvada

- Ni Candy es tonta, ni Jude no es malvada – dijo con enfado

- ¡Y lo que me da mas coraje es ver como las defiendes!

- ¡Ya basta Susana!

- Esta bien Terry ¿hasta cuando seguiremos así? Yo pienso que lo mejor seria casarnos de una vez, estas más estable que nunca y podríamos…

- Todavía no Susana, pero te prometo que pronto arreglaremos este asunto

- ¿Cuándo?

- Mmm… ¿que te parece en dos semanas?

- ¿¿En serio??

- Si

- ¡¡Oh Terry por fin!!

Terry pasó toda la tarde en casa de Susana, pero ya cuando dieron las cinco, Terry se inventó una buena excusa y se marchó.

- Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que tomar una decisión ¿pero como? Si tan solo tuviera alguna señal, algo que me informara como estás amada mía… – decía Terry

Mientras que en Londres Candy brillaba con luz propia, Madame Delibe se había encargado de que Candy fuera la sensación en aquellos círculos sociales. Candy vestida elegantemente con un hermoso vestido verde y una joyería prestada por Madame Delibe se veía majestuosa, un conjunto de aretes y collar de esmeralda que hacían juego con sus ojos y su vestido. Y no solo eso, si no que también iba muy acompañada del apuesto músico Jean Phillipe Delioncourt, formaban así la pareja más deslumbrante de toda la noche.

- ¡Has sido un éxito cherie –dijo Madame Delibe a Candy

- Y yo me he sentido orgullosa de llevar de mi brazo a la mademasoille más hermosa de la fiesta

- Gracias –dijo Candy con las mejillas sonrojadas

- Esta semana viajaremos a París y la otra… nos iremos a Norteamérica, ya tengo todo listo

- Me encantara presentarle a mi familia Madame –dijo Candy

- Han de ser maravilloso cheriè

- Si lo son Madame

- Phillipe ¿no crees que Candy se vería regia de pelirroja?

- ¿Como Zillah y sus amigas? Pues claro que si, he escuchado de unos tintes vegetales que son maravillosos

- Pues la verdad nunca me he imaginado de pelirroja Phillipe

- Algún día te decidirás cheriè- dijo Madame Delibe

- Yo las alcanzaré en Norteamérica Madame, me encantaría poder viajar con ustedes pero otros asuntos me mueven en Londres

- Claro cheriè, te estaremos esperando

- Bien ya cumplí con mi deber esta noche, dejar a mis dos bellas damas en la puerta de su casa –dijo el joven besando la mano de cada una- nos veremos en New York

- Esperamos verlo pronto –dijo Candy mientras que el joven se marchaba

- Que chico tan lindo ¿no te parece?

- Si, maravilloso

- Harían muy buena pareja

- ¡Madame!

- Pero él, al igual que tu, tiene el corazón encadenado a otra mujer

- ¿En serio?

- Si, su historia es muy romántica y corta, nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía antes de que ella desapareciera

- Oh pobre ¿quiere decir que nunca se le declaró?

- No, es un muchacho educado, picaron, pero al parecer pensó que tendría más tiempo con esa joven, pero así como apareció, así se desapareció.

- Que mal ¿y no se ha vuelto a enamorar?

- No…

Esa misma semana Candy viajó con Madame Delibe a París. La rubia quedó maravillada con aquella ciudad, llena de magia, no por nada era llamado el país del amor, conoció la catedral de Notre Dame, la Torre Eifel entre otros monumentos que le fascinaron. Cuando fue enviada a la guerra no había tenido tiempo de recorrer aquella hermosa ciudad.

- Un día te llevare a recorrer todo Europa cheriè –decía Madame Delibe- te aseguro que si te gustó París, Italia también te encantara, tendrás que conocer el Chateau Delibe, aún lo conservo, pero se lo cedí a uno de mis hermanos el padre de mis dos bellas sobrinas, él se encarga de mis bienes

- Me encantara conocerlo

- Si iremos en esta semana, te encantará, se hace un excelente vino por aquellas regiones

- Muero por probarlo

- Sabes, quiero hacer de ti una dama de mundo y a la vez, una dama atrevida

- ¿Cómo?

- Si… pero no una sinvergüenza, solo mas atrevida, solo así podrás alcanzar tus metas, pero debes aceptar lo que yo diga

- Está bien

- Madame Delibe – una voz las interrumpió de su plática

- ¡Zillah¿Qué haces en París?

- El Show Madame, mañana parto con las demás chicas a Norteamérica

- Que bueno, nosotras iremos la próxima semana

- Entonces allá nos veremos, a ver Candy – se dirigió a la rubia - ¿ya te decidiste por el cambio del color del cabello?

- Pues aun no…

- Uuuu, que lastima, pero nos veremos en Norteamérica, ya habrá tiempo para convencerte, verás que te encantará el cambio

- Ya veremos ┘◡┘- dijo la rubia

Había sido un día muy agitado en el teatro, tenían que prepararse para la próxima temporada y los ensayos no se podían retrasar. Terry salió como era su costumbre rumbo a la azotea, le gustaba subir allí y ver el paisaje, la ciudad de New York crecía cada vez más con los años. Tenia en sus manos un libro de pasta roja que su amigo Roberth le había traído, decía que un amigo se lo enviado de Europa y estaba causando furor debido a lo controversial. Terry sintió curiosidad y lo pidió prestado.

- "Relatos eróticos de una Dama Francesa" – leyó - con ese titulo lo dice todo… a ver:

_"La pasión y el amor justifica todo, sin pasión no hay vida, sin vida no hay pasión, el amor es aquel sentimiento que llevamos dentro y que nos hace amar las cosas más sencillas de la vida. El amor y la pasión van de la mano como dos buenas hermanas mellizas y para que exista una debe estar la otra, se necesitan…"_

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Madame – comentó a si mismo Terry - a ver que dicen en paginas mas adelante

_"Él me sorprendió poniéndome contra la pared mientras besaba mi cuello con pasión, fue descubriendo la parte delantera de mi vestido, desanudando el corpiño, con sus grandes y sensuales manos acaricio mis senos con una suavidad que me excito. Con su otra mano comenzó a subir la falda de mi vestido, acariciando mis muslos hasta llegar a aquel punto en donde mis piernas se unen, mi túnel de amor se encontraba cálido y húmedo debido a las caricias. Ágilmente como un profesional acaricio mi botón de amor mientras me decía – ahora sé lo que se siente tocar las estrellas- sus palabras, sus caricias sus besos hacían que mas y mas me excitara, quería que me poseyera, ahí, junto a la pared como un depravado, como un animal…"_

- ¡¡Waoooo!! –dijo Terry sonriendo- ¡esto si que esta fuerte! Pero muy bueno, hay que ver que el que escribió este libro supo lo que es vivir- cerró el libro, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sabia lo que era estar con una mujer, claro que sabia lo que era el sexo, la pasión, pero faltaba el amor, las mujeres con las que había estado no eran mas que eso amantes, no se había entregado con esa mezcla de pasión y amor que tanto mencionaba aquella persona en ese libro. El amor y la pasión, la unión perfecta para llegar al cielo. Para el tocar las estrellas seria tocar a su ángel, su pecosa, un sueño casi imposible. _"NO seria imposible si tu así lo desearas"_ retumbó en su mente la voz de Jude, tenia razón, pero por donde empezar y si de nada servia… habían pasado tanto años.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:** ¿que les esta pareciendo la historia? Please, háganme saber sus comentarios o a este espacio… solo quiero hacerles unas aclaraciones y comentarios.

Primero: el nombre de Jean Phillipe Delioncourt, el apellido lo tome del personaje de Anne Rice, Lestat de Delioncourt, porque ese personaje es cautivante mi intención es crear una personaje parecido, claro que no tendrán nada que ver el uno con el otro.

Segundo: El nombre de Zillah también lo tomen de una novela de una de mis autoras favoritas Victoria Holt. En la novela Nido de Serpientes hay un personaje con ese nombre y también con la personalidad de Zillah, pero eso si no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, solo tomé el nombre porque me encanto.

Tercero: Jude, este personaje si es de mi autoria, pero es en honor a mi madre que se llama Judy, claro que el personaje no tiene nada que ver con ella, solo el nombre. Este homenaje se lo hago porque cuando nací, tenía un defecto en los pies y tuve desde muy pequeña que usas botas ortopédicas. Lo que menos deseaba ella era que creciera con esa imperfección y se dedicó a que yo creciera con bonitos pies jejejeje, y créanme así es, ji ji ji. En el caso de Jude (el personaje de esa novela) la pobre no la pudieron sometieron a nada de eso y por eso el problema de su cojera. Espero que les guste este personaje y ya saben donde escribirme

Me despido con un gran abrazo

JMaruquel


	6. Corazones Solitarios

**Capitulo seis**

**Corazones Solitarios**

La semana que Candy con Madame Delibe pasaría en París se convirtió en dos semanas. Habían visitado el Chateau Delibe y había quedado maravillada con la campiña francesa, el vino, la comida, el acento y la gente de ese país. Unos días antes de partir se encontraron con una dama muy hermosa.

- Hola mon ami cherié – saludó Madame Delibe a la hermosa dama- tiempo sin verte

- Lo mismo digo Henriette –dijo le bella dama tuteando a la Madame

- ¿Qué haces en París?

- De compras aquí están los mejores diseñadores, además no me he sentido bien últimamente y el doctor me recomendó reposo y algo de distracción

- Oh ya veo

- Si mañana me iré a una residencia en el campo

- Espero que te mejores Lilly

- Gracias Henriette

- Te presento a mi amiga y dama de compañía, Candy ella es Lady Lillie Langtry

- Mucho gusto – dijo Candy mientras observaba a la hermosa dama que tenia al frente, era de piel muy blanca, cabellos oscuros y ojos de un celeste cielo, su rostro era hermoso y aunque ya no era una jovencita su edad acentuaba su belleza

- Un gusto Candy eres muy hermosa y se ve que eres una chica dulce, consérvate así

- Gracias Lady Langtry

- Lilly, sabes, después de aquí me iré a vivir un tiempo a Norteamérica… - le comentó

- ¿En serio? Será una lastima no verte en un buen tiempo. El palacio de Athenea no será lo mismo sin ti

- Tengo pensado abrir un club parecido en Norteamérica

- ¡Uy! Vas a poner de vuelta y media a las norteamericanas

- Las chicas americanas son especiales, y hasta rebeldes, además tengo una amiga muy querida que esta dispuesta a ayudarme

- ¡Que bueno, que tengas muchos éxitos amiga y no dejes de escribirme!

- Lo haré –dijo Madame Delibe dándole un abrazo a la dama y un beso en cada mejilla luego se despidieron.

- ¡Que dama mas hermosa! –comentó Candy

- Si lo es, no por nada es la favorita del Rey de Inglaterra

- ¡Que! –dijo Candy asombrada

- Si pequeña, Lilly es la querida del rey Eduardo VII

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Desde muy joven lo fue y aun sigue siéndolo, aunque ya no se frecuenten como antes, pero su historia de amor es muy conocida

- Vaya no… sabía

- Es lo que se conocería en Francia como Maitress in titre

- Si algo leí de ello

- Bien Candy debemos prepararnos, muy pronto viajaremos a Norteamérica

- Si Madame

- ¿Estas lista para convertirte en una dama Atrevida?

- Espero que si

- Entonces comencemos

En el hogar de Ponny las obras avanzaban satisfactoriamente. Albert como era ya sabido supervisaba la construcción. Había llegado el día anterior, lo primero que hizo fue visitar el hogar y conversar con la señorita Ponny.

- ¿Como están los niños?

- Muy felices, la nueva maestra es encantadora

- Aun no la conozco

- Ya la conocerá

- Buenos días –dijo la joven entrando

- Karla ven te presentare a nuestro principal benefactor

- Mucho gusto mi nombre Albert Andley –dijo el rubio extendiéndole su mano

- Mucho gusto soy Karla Malloren –dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver semejante monumento de hombre, parecía un angel, con esos cabellos rubios y esos aojos tan celestes.

- Annie también nos esta ayudando Albert –comentó la señorita Ponny

- Que bueno, me alegro mucho que todo marche bien

- La señorita Karla se esta quedando en aquella habitación que le pertenece a Candy hasta que su residencia se termine de construir

- Ah que bien, entonces les diré a los muchachos que se apuren, estoy seguro de que la señorita Karla desea tener su privacidad

- Oh no se preocupe, yo en el hogar me he sentido muy bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual la hacia ver mas bella y radiante ante los ojos de Albert

- Señorita Ponny le llegó una carta

- A ver… –dijo la dama- ¡pero si es de Candy!

- ¡Huy! entonces me debió de haber llegado a mí también a la Mansión –comento Albert

- Aquí dice que viene pronto para Norteamérica

- ¡Por fin, tanto tiempo fuera del país!

- Pero dice que primero ira a New York, que esta trabajando con Madame Delibe

- Ah si, ella me había comentado eso, es una dama francesa

- Si, después vendrán para acá

- Razón de más para apurarnos con la obra –dijo Albert –con permiso fue un gusto conocerla Madame

- Igual Mister Albert

Los días pasaron con total tranquilidad. Albert se dedicaba a sus negocios y a sus proyectos. Pero a pesar de contar con la compañía de mucha gente se sentía solo, si muy solo. Tenía 32 años y aun no había encontrado esa mitad que le faltaba. Era un hombre libre pero sus obligaciones lo ataban.

- Buenos días Albert

- Erick amigo, hola pasa

- Sabía que estarías aquí

- ¿Que te trae por acá, te hacia en New York?

- Si, pero tengo otros motivos

- Si, cuales

- Una hermosa chica

- Por fin te atraparon

- Bueno si, solo espero atraparla a ella

- Aun no es tu novia

- No

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- Conquistarla

- Te deseo suerte amigo

Erick Roberts, era un apuesto chico pelirrojo de cabellos cortos y ojos marrones, tenía una personalidad encantadora y como era de esperarse de mucho dinero. Era socio de Albert en ciertos negocios. Vivía en Florida pero había viajado con un solo motivo, convencer a la chica de sus sueños de que se casara con él.

Karla se encontraba corrigiendo las tareas de los niños cuando en eso sintió que alguien se acercaba

- ¿Quien anda ahí? –dijo Karla esperando respuesta

- Como esta la chica mas hermosa de Chicago- dijo un apuesto joven con un gran ramo de rosas

- Erick hola ¿que gusto volver a verte? –dijo la joven levantándose y dándole un abrazo –que te trae por acá

- Ciertos asuntos, vaya estas más hermosa que nunca

- Gracias - sonrío coquetamente

- Supe que estas trabajando aquí

- Si, me le escapé a mis padres, ellos no están de acuerdo, pero mi hermana me apoyó

- ¿Y cómo está ella?

- Bien, nos escribimos frecuentemente, pero ya tengo más de un mes sin verla y la extraño

- ¿Y por qué no viene a visitarte?

- Anda ocupada

- Igual que tu

- Si, pero en cuanto tenga tiempo, nos reuniremos

- Estaba pensando… ¿qué tal si te invito a cenar esta noche?

- Claro, me encantaría

- Vendré a las 7

- Está bien - Karla lo vio alejarse, no sabia que le pasaba, Erick era un joven encantador y sabia que le interesaba pero… no era el hombre que amaba.

En New York las cosas no podrían ir peor. Habían pasado las dos semanas y Terry tenia que darle una respuesta a Susana. Había estado trabajando tanto que había olvidado ese asunto, Y ya era jueves, el día de su visita a Susana, sabia que esperaba respuesta. ¿Qué le diría¡Maldito cobarde era él! No sabía por que Susana podía someter su voluntad y manipularlo. La verdad le tenia lastima, una hermosa joven quedar lisiada de por vida y por ayudarle, hubiese preferido mejor morir. Pero no, solo por ella, por ella debía vivir.

-¿Estas pensando en la respuesta que le darás a Susana?

- ¡Jude¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

- No hace mucho¿qué harás?

- No lo sé

- Rompe tu compromiso

- Ojala fuera tan fácil

- Te recomiendo que seas sincero

- Tienes razón amiga

- ¿Lo harás?

- Sí

- ¡¡Hurra!!

- Nos vemos

Terry se dirigió a casa de Susana con la determinación de terminar su compromiso con ella. Nada lo detendría de eso estaba seguro. Al llegar noto que la casa de Susana estaba en movimiento

- ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡¡Señor Grandchester una tragedia, la señora Susana…!!

- ¿Que le paso?

- No sabemos, de repente su puso mal y tuvimos que llamar al medico

- ¡No puede ser! –dijo Terry y subió las escaleras rápidamente para llegar a la habitación de Susana

- ¿Está seguro doctor? –preguntaba la señora Marlow

- Si, es lo mejor –respondía el medico

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Señor Grandchester, me alegro que haya venido, Susana no se ha sentido bien, al parecer tiene problemas del corazón, es necesario internarla

- ¡Oh terrible!

- No debe tomar una fuerte impresión

- Pero ¿qué le ocasionó el ataque?

- No sabemos aún

- Será mejor trasladarla lo más rápido posible

Y de esa manera Terry no pudo romper con aquel absurdo compromiso.

Mientras en París Madame Delibe y Candy aun no partían a New York debido a que inesperadamente Madame se había enfermado y no era recomendable que viajara. De manera que el viaja se había pospuesto una semana más.

- Vio Madame, eso lo pasa por no seguir mis indicaciones –regañó Candy

- ¡Ay lo siento cherié! Pero es que me es difícil acostumbrarme a estar siempre cuidando de mi

- Ahora por eso la someteré a un incesante reposo hasta que vea que ha mejorado

- ¡Que aburrido! –dijo la Madame

- Parece una niña quejándose

- Perdón Madame –dijo la criada entrando a la habitación- un joven la busca dice que es su ahijado el Monsieur Jean Phillipe Delioncourt

- ¡Oh Phillipe vino, que bueno, háganlo pasar!

- Buenos días mi bella Madame

- ¡Oh Phillipe que gusto que estés aquí!

- Una vez que termine de arreglar mis asuntos en Londres viaje a París para poder verlas con la esperanza de que aun no se hubiese ido a Norteamérica, me alegré al principio cuando supe que seguían aquí, pero me preocupé al saber que estaba enferma

- Oh mon diu, no es nada ma cherié –dijo la Madame

- No, pero si necesita reposo –dijo Candy

- Ya veo

- Phillipe ¿qué tal si llevas a Candy a pasear? Mira que aquí en esta casa se debe aburrir como una ostra

- ¡Oh claro seria un gran placer para mi!

- Pero ¿quien la cuidará Madame? –dijo Candy

- Está Mimí para cuidarme, tranquila, vayan ¿si?

- Esta bien iré a buscar mi chal –dijo Candy dejando sola a la Madame con Phillipe

- Trátamela bien

- Es una chica hermosa y encantadora ¿cómo no hacerlo?

- Quiero que te hagas su amigo, está muy sola

- Al igual que yo

- No es una chica para divertirse, te lo advierto

- Lo sé madrina, la verdad me gustaría contar con una amiga como ella, es muy linda

- Si lo es y al igual que tu tiene su corazón amarrado a otra persona

- Un amor imposible…

- Si

- Entonces nos llevaremos muy bien –dijo Phillipe

Esa tarde pasearon por todo París y fueron a un café en donde Phillipe invitó a Candy a tomar un café y comer un pedazo de pastel de chocolate

- ¡Que rico pastel! –dijo Candy golosa

- A mí también me gusta el pastel de chocolate –dijo el joven sonriente

- Dice Madame que eres músico

- Si lo soy, me encanta tocar violín, desde pequeño fue una pasión y cuando Madame me regalo mi Stradivarus, fue el día más feliz de mi vida

- ¿Y eres actor?

- Me gusta la actuación, aunque me gusta más la música

- Cuando viajaste a New York ¿qué tal te fue?

- ¡Oh muy bien! Me ovacionaron por mi música pero no por mi actuación, tienen un excelente actor entre ellos

- ¿Y lo conociste?

- No, me hubiese gustado pero no tuve el privilegio, además me contaron que era una persona distante

- Es una lastima

- Si, me encanta conocer personalidades… ¡eh mira! En este lugar se puede bailar ¿te gustaría entrar y bailar conmigo?

- Oh claro que si, me encanta bailar

- Pues ¿qué esperamos? –dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola a aquel lugar

Madame Delibe se encontraba sola en su habitación mientras escribía sus memorias, este libro seria diferente al de los relatos, también había escrito otro libro bajo el seudónimo de Lady Coulter, en aquel libro hablaba acerca de las relaciones de pareja y como seducir a un hombre un libro escrito con mucho ingenio y gracias que había sido un éxito entre las jóvenes casaderas. Se detuvo en su escritura y comenzó a recordar. Pensaba en su ahijado Jean Phillipe Delioncourt, era un buen chico, algo alocado, pero bueno, lo había conocido desde niño, hijo de un conde y una bella joven costurera, el niño quedo sin padre a muy temprana edad y su madre desprotegida. Se habían conocido bajo condiciones adversas y se habían hecho muy amigas, le encanto el pequeño Phillipe desde que nació y le propuso a su madre será la madrina y velar porque nada le faltara y así lo hizo. El pequeño Phillipe nunca le faltó nada, fue educado por buenos tutores y vistió siempre lo mejor. Madame Delibe lo había criado como un joven noble, valiente trabajador y sobre todo encantador. Era un chico guapo e inteligente que se había ganado su cariño. Pero sabia que él al igual que Candy se sentían solos y solo habría una solución, una seria que cada uno encontrara su pareja o su otra mitad o dos que ellos se unieran y formaran una pareja, aunque esta ultima opción le pareció casi imposible.

- ¡Vaya que bien bailas Candy! Con esos movimientos podrías pertenecer a las alegres pelirrojas

- No me lo recuerdes, Zillah insiste en que me una a ellas, pero debo cambiar mi cabello a rojo

- No sería mala idea

- Pues no me atrae, aunque no te niego que es divertido, Zillah me ha enseñado sus bailes y sus canciones me las sé de memoria, cuando íbamos al templo de Athenea me invitaba a bailar junto con las chicas y aprender sus coreografías, era muy divertido, aunque nunca he pensado en pertenecer a ese grupo

- Es una lastima

- La tía abuela le daría un paro cardiaco si me viera allí

- ¿La tía abuela¿Quién es la tía abuela?

- Es la matriarca de la familia que me adoptó

- Vaya

- Es super rígida

- Es una snob

- Si

- ¿Y cólmo ha permitido que estés sola por acá?

- No le quedo de otra, además mi amigo y tutor manda y ella no puede decir nada

- Tu amigo y tutor

- Si, Albert, es mi mejor amigo, y es el patriarca de los Andleys

- Cuantos años tienes

- El es 7 años mayor que yo, así que tiene 32 años

- ¿Y aun no se ha casado?

- No, el pobre no ha tenido tiempo de buscar pareja

- Pobrecito

- ¿Por qué lo dices así?

- Lo digo porque, imagínate Candy, un hombre fuerte, inteligente, generoso ¿y es apuesto?

- Si, mucho

- Mira pues, apuesto también lleva bajo sus hombros la responsabilidad de una gran familia y está solo, no tiene quien lo ame, quien le de ese recibimiento al llegar a su casa, ese calor que solo puede dar una mujer amorosa y unos hijos

Candy quedó en silencio mientras desde su carruaje observaba las calles de París y pensaba en su querido amigo Albert "Cuan solo te debes de sentir amigo" pensó

Albert había salido a supervisar la construcción cuando comenzó a llover, la lluvia iba a ser fuerte y amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta eléctrica. Miro al cielo y maldijo entre dientes, no lo había previsto. Llego al Hogar de Ponny, tocó la puesta nadie le había contestado pero estaba abierta, entró a la parte de la cocina sintió el calor del lugar y buscó algo con que secarse, se sintió agitado por la carrera que había dado

- ¡Albert que sorpresa verte aquí!

- Karla, hola vine hasta acá buscando refugio

- Si, la tormenta esta muy fuerte

- ¿Y donde esta la señorita Ponny y la hermana María?

- Ellas fueron junto con todos los niños del hogar a casa de Tom, les prometió un paseo inolvidable, lastima que comenzó a llover de esta manera, me imagino sus caritas de desilusión

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo se quedaran?

-. A ver… por lo que supe hasta mañana

- ¿Y no temes quedarte sola?

- No, además la gente de los alrededores ha sido muy amable conmigo

- Ya veo

- Te haría bien una taza de té, te prepare una

- Gacias Karla –dijo Albert con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Karla preparaba el té Albert se dio la oportunidad de admirarla, tenia el cabello lacio, de un tono castaño claro, casi rubio un poco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos miraban con dulzura y su boca era pequeña pero carnosa, el ovalo de su cara y su nariz era perfecto. En conjunto hacían de la joven una belleza comparable con la de un hada. Si un hada llego a la conclusión el rubio, de pronto sintió deseos de acariciar ese rostro aterciopelado y fino. En esos momentos Karla lo miró y le sonrió y para Albert esa sonrisa lo cautivó, se veía realmente hermosa

- Aquí esta tu té, espero que te guste

- Claro que me gustará –dijo Albert- veo que estas leyendo algo

- Si es un libro que habla acerca de cómo encontrar pareja y a su vez de cómo conquistarla, la autora se llama Lady Coulter

- ¿En serio y qué dice?

- Dice que si quieres que tu futura pareja si fije en ti haz que realice algún tipo de ejercicio físico, asegura de que te hallara mas atractivo si te ve cuando tenga la adrenalina al máximo, llevándole a un deseo casi sexual por ti – dijo la joven y enseguida Albert se atraganto con unas galletitas que había tomado de la alacena- ¿Albert estas bien? – Pregunto Karla realmente preocupada- ¡te estás ahogando Albert! Deja que te ayude - y así Karla lo abrazó por detrás y le realizó una llave para que se recuperara -¿estas mejor?

- Si… lo estoy… gracias Karla

- De nada, la verdad sentí mucho miedo por ti…

. No fue nada, solo que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia

- Iré a buscarte una toalla…

- Gracias- Karla salió de la cocina y Albert se quedó solo mientras observaba aquel libro, lo tomó y leyó justamente lo que decía aquel libro. Podría ser cierto… no era posible, no hacia mucho él había llegado corriendo, o sea que había hecho un ejercicio físico y cuando vio a Karla, la halló arrebatadoramente irresistible. Entonces la teoría era cierta y él la había confirmado- _¿será posible que la teoría sea cierta o se deberá que mi soledad me esta matando? _- desde hace mucho tiempo Albert se sentía cada vez mas solo, había tenido amantes pero ninguna que tocara su alma

- ¿Sabes Phillipe? Tienes razón, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso, Albert debe sentirse muy solo –dijo Candy

- Debe tener sus amantes

- ¿Quién¿¿Albert??

- Si pequeña, es hombre y tiene necesidades, pero a lo mejor ninguna a la cual amar de verdad

- Hablas como si lo conocieras

- Porque yo se lo que es eso, mírame tengo 27 años, y aunque no lo parece, me siento solo, he tenido amantes pero ninguna llena el vacío de mi dama del tren

- Dama del tren…

- Si, la conocí un día aquí en París, tomamos le mismo tren. La vi sola en un cubículo tomando una taza de té, era la mujer mas linda que había conocido, su cabello castaño, sus ojos almendrados, su boquita de rosa, cuando me miró y sonrió, y se lo agradecí, me sentí en el cielo, ella era todo lo que buscaba, me le presenté, le dije: _Hola soy Jean Phillipe, es un gusto conocer a una bella dama_. Ella sonrío y me invito a tomar el té. Pasé las mejores horas de mi vida platicando con ella. Su platica era interesante y ella se reía de mis chistes, éramos tal para cual, lo sentí desde le primer momento… Pero tonto de mí, fui un verdadero idiota. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino le pedí permiso para marcharme, le dije que me esperara fuera, mi intención era pedirle su dirección para volver a verla. Tenia que salí a buscar mi equipaje, confiaba en que me esperaría, pero cuando salí no estaba…

- Que lastima Phillipe

- Y lo peor de todo es que fue tanta la emoción que tuve al conocerla que olvidé preguntarle su nombre

- ¿¿No sabes como se llama??

- No, soy un idiota, y desde ese momento la llamé Mi dama del tren

- ¡Oh pobre Phillipe! –dijo Candy con compasión

- Jean Phillipe, solo eso se de él –dijo Jude a Terry

- ¡Pero que tontería la tuya de dejarlo ahí! Si al parecer era tu complemento, tu otra mitad

- No quería que se decepcionara de mí al ver mi defecto

- Jude, para algunas cosas eres valiente, pero cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón eres una testaruda

- Pero ya no se puede hacer nada, han pasado tres años y no he vuelto a saber de él

- Porque no le dijiste tu nombre, estoy seguro de que él te hubiese buscado de haberlo sabido

- Pues ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya a estas alturas debe estar casado

- Paciencia, paciencia –dijo Terry- no puedo creer que tu que eres la que siempre me motiva para que luche por el amor, seas la primera en renunciar a él, no te reconozco

- Terry… el amor no está hecho para personas como yo

- Esto es increíble, yo que siempre te he admirado por ser una luchadora, por enfrentarte a la vida con seguridad y ahora me dices eso, me decepcionas

- Mira no voy a seguir soportando tus criticas me voy

- ¡Huye, como siempre lo haces, huye de tu verdad cobarde!

- ¡Los dos somos cobardes Terry, que no se te olvide! –dijo Jude saliendo del departamento dando un portazo

- Jude, amiga ¿cómo puedo ayudarte? –dijo el joven al quedarse solo

- ¿Cómo te fue con mi ahijado? –pregunto Madame Delibe

- Muy bien, tuvimos una conversación muy interesante

- Me alegro que se hayan hecho muy amigos, se complementaran muy bien

- Madame, si esta pensando que él y yo…

- No, pero si sé que necesitarás de un amigo

- En eso si tiene razón, Albert esta tan lejos y el pobre tiene sus propios problemas

- Bien preparémonos para nuestro gran viaje a Norteamérica

- ¿Y ya decidió como llamara a su club?

- Si, se llamará La Mansión…

- ¿Así nada más?

- Si, me gusto el de la Mansión Rose, pero **La Mansión** me gusta mas, allí nos reuniremos todas aquellas chicas inteligentes y eruditas, ya veras será todo éxito

- Espero que así lo sea

- Jean Phillipe viajará con nosotras

- ¡Eso será estupendo!

- Sabia que se llevarían bien, ambos se parecen mucho, tiene la misma energía

- Si, es como un hermano para mí

- Eso es bueno, en cuanto a tu galán ya verás, que yo me encargaré de que él sea tuyo

- ¡Ay Madame¿Todavía piensa en eso?

- Si cherié, dalo por hecho

- ¿Y si se casó? Yo no quiero ser un estorbo en matrimonio Madame

- No está casado - aseguró

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Tengo mis informantes

- Madame…

- Y aunque lo estuviera, tampoco seria un problema, tenlo por seguro cariño

Terry había ido al hospital a visitar a Susana, llevaba un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates. Pero primero decidió conversar con el doctor

- Buenos días doctor

- Señor Grandchester pase

- Si, quería saber sobre el estado de Susana

- Bueno ahora esta mejor, pero no le garantizo su recuperación, su falta de actividad física entre otras cosas han ido dañando su corazón, no puede tomar una fuerte impresión seria perjudicial para ella

- ¡No puede ser!

- Así que por favor, no la exalte

- Lo tendré en mente, gracias doctor –Terry salio del consultorio y fue a ver a Susana

- Hola ¿estás bien?

- ¡Terry amor mío que gusto verte!

- Toma –dijo dándole sus obsequios

- ¡Ay no sé que será de mi! Cada día estoy pero, creo que seria lo mejor que yo muriera para que fueras por fin feliz

- No digas eso Susana

- Es la verdad, sé que no me amas, mira cuantos años han pasado y aun no me propones matrimonio

- Susana…

- Si, soy una pobre invalida, sabes te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, pero lo mejor será que rompamos

- ¿¿Que…?? - dijo Terry algo impresionado, sabía que esta seria su oportunidad, pero sabia que podía ser perjudicial para Susana a quien veía cada vez mas agitada

- Si Terry es lo mejor- Terry veía como se le estaba agotando el aire

- ¡Susana no digas eso, estás empeorando!

- No Terry déjalo así, es la única salida

- Susana… me casaré contigo

- ¿¿Qué?? –dijo ella dando un respiro que la hizo calmarse

- Si me casaré contigo en… 3 meses

- ¿¿Hablas en serio??

- Sí…

- ¡¡Oh es la noticia más maravillosa que me has dado –dijo mientras abrazaba a Terry por el cuello mientras comenzaba a llorar- no sabes lo feliz que me haces!!

- Y espero que siempre lo seas –dijo Terry mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer, condenarse a si mismo a una vida vacía y sin amor.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora**

Que fastidio será que la gusy se saldrá con la suya, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, aun quedan sorpresas por ver.

El personaje de Lilly Langtry es verdadero y fue la amante del Eduardo VII. Agradezco a Lizette Rebolledo por proporcionarme la información y por su apoyo.

También debo mencionar que el personaje de Karla se lo dedico a una muy querida amiga del candymundo llamada Karla Martínez de Monterrey, un abrazo amiga y espero que te guste tu personaje.

Besos desde Panamá

JMaruquel


	7. Las Alegres Pelirrojas

**Advertencia: **el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas y un lenguaje un poco fuertecillos, así que si no te agradan este tipo d lecturas o no tienes un criterio formado, absténgase de leerlo. De lo contrario espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo siete**

**Las Alegres Pelirrojas**

_el Show apenas empieza_

Una vez que Madame salió con Candy a recorrer sus últimos días en parís. Primero tendrían que ir a donde la costurera para pagar su encargo y para hacerle saber la dirección de su nuevo hogar en Norteamérica.

- Buenos días Madame D'arbois

- Oh Madame Delibe que gusto verla por aquí, pense que se había marchado

- No, tuve un percance, quisiera saber como van los vestidos que encargue

- Muy bien Madame

- Aquí tiene mi dirección en Norteamérica

- Tenga por seguro que allá le llegaran, esa sobrina suya se vera radiante –dijo Madame D'arbois, ya que Madame le había dicho que Candy era su sobrina

- Eso espero Madame D'arbois

Justo cuando las damas se retiraban del taller de costura Candy choco sin querer con una dama de cabellos negros.

- ¡Patty!

- Candy ¿qué alegría verte?

- ¿Cuando regresaste a París?, desde hace días quería contactarte y me dijeron que andabas de viaje

- Si, fui a Norteamérica a visitar a mis padres y a mi abuela

- Que felicidad verte amiga

- Lo mismo digo

- Te presento a una amiga Madame Henrriette Delibe

- Tu debes ser aquella amiga que Candy conoció en el San Pablo

- Si, un gusto Madame

- Eres muy linda y tienes una mirada pura, eres una buena muchacha

- Gracias Madame

- Hay algo en tus ojos que me dicen que eres muy feliz –comento la dama

- Si, lo estoy –dijo sonriente y luego miro a la rubia- Candy me voy a casar

- ¡En serio! Que maravilla –dijo Candy sonriente y llena de alegría por su amiga

- Si, es mas ahí viene mi prometido –dijo señalando a un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, usaba lentes y tenia algo en sus facciones, muy parecidas a Stir

- Te presento a Eittiene Legrand

- Un gusto Monsieur

- Es muy agradable para mi conocer a dos distinguidas damas –dijo Eittiene, se podía ver en su rostro la bondad de su alma y Candy se sintió contenta porque su amiga por fin sería feliz

Luego de salir del taller de costura los 4 salieron rumbo a un café francés para platicar y tomar un postre.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Annie? –pregunto Patty

- Bueno tiene tiempo que no me escribe, pero las veces que me ha escrito es para contarme como están sus niños

- O sea que no te ha dicho nada más

- ¿Más?, no entiendo, acaso debo saber algo más

- No…este…nada – Patty se dio cuenta de que Candy no sabia nada acerca de la situación de Annie con Archie- bueno de las cosas que hace, si ha habido algo nuevo - comento

- Pues no, cuando regrese a Norteamérica la iré a visitar, la extraño mucho

- Yo también

- Fue un gusto volver a verte

- Igual a ti amiga, regresaré a Norteamérica para la boda espero que tu y Madame Delibe asistan

- Ahí estaremos cherie –dijo Madame Delibe

Pasaron la tarde platicando cuando se hizo la hora de despedirse, las amigas se abrazaron y se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse.

La siguiente visita antes de marcharse ya que partían en dos días era a una Madame muy amiga de Madame Delibe. Madame Legant

- Oh mon diu, Henriette Delibe, años sin verte

- Tengo mas de dos semanas en París, vine a visitarte y me dijeron que andabas de viaje

- Oh oui, estaba en Italia, que ciudad tan hermosa

- Te presento a mi amiga y dama de compañía Madmesoille Candy

- Un gusto cherie

- El gusto es mío Madame –dijo Candy

- Es una hermosa chica

- Gracias Madame

- ¿Y que te cuentas de nuevo Sandra?- preguntó a Madame Legant- ¿que encontraste por allá en Italia?

- Bueno la verdad me encontré con cosas interesantes, ah por cierto tengo aquí algo que quiero enseñarles este invento es algo viejo pero muy pocos hombres lo utilizan

- No me digas que el preservativo de tripa de oveja

- Oui, es mas también descubrí que existe otro tipo de métodos para evitar el embarazo, tome Madmesoille Candy

- ¿Y esto que es?

- Es un folleto que dice como evitar un embarazo, es necesario que chicas jóvenes como tu, tengan uno de estos

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? –pregunto Madame Delibe

- Jejejeje, una dama inglesa junto con una amiga griega, se han ocupado de hacer circular este folleto entre las damas pero de manera clandestina para evitar el escándalo, solo a las mujeres de confianza se les da

- Interesante, guarda muy bien ese folleto, de seguro te servirá –dijo Madame Delibe haciendo un guiño a la rubia

- Madame pero… –dijo Candy con las mejillas coloradas

- Eso si no todas son efectivas, pero es bueno conocer algunas cosillas –dijo Madame Legant

- Y ese preservativo de tripa de oveja

- Oh oui, conocí a un conde que lo ha estado perfeccionando, vengan le enseñare el que me regalo

Candy quedo asombrada con aquel objeto que Madame Legant enseñaba con sumo entusiasmo, la mayor parte de la tarde que paso en aquella casa no podía dejar de tener las mejillas coloradas y más cuando las dos damas comenzaron a explicar el uso de aquel objeto, entre otras cosillas picaronas.

- Aquí tengo dos, tenga Madmesoille Candy, esto le servirá en un futuro- dijo dándole una pequeña cajita en donde se guardaba el preservativo- eso si una vez que lo use botelo y si desea otro escríbame y yo se lo haré llegar, tengo amigos en Norteamérica

- Le agradezco Madame, pero…

- Nada de peros –interrumpió Madame Delibe- será mejor que lo guardes, porque ya llegara tu momento preciosa, guardalo junto con el folleto

- Si Madame – obedeció Candy con las mejillas coloradas.

Ya en la noche Candy se encontraba junto con Madame ordenando todo para su viaje cuando en eso tocaron la puerta

- Zillah ¿qué haces aquí?

- Madame, tengo el corazón roto- dijo en un mar de llanto

- ¿Que te ocurrió Cherie?

- Se acuerda de aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada

- Oui

- Pues descubrí que se va a casar con otra, solo estaba jugando conmigo

- Mon deiu, es un miserable, pero es mejor así, no vale la pena un hombre como él

- Y yo que tenia la esperanza de que se casara conmigo Madame

- Ya vendrá otro mejor cariño y ¿qué paso con el Show de Las Alegres Pelirrojas?

- Las chicas ya viajaron a Norteamérica y les dije que allá las vería, me quedé un tiempo por culpa de ese imbécil

- Pues mejor, así viajarás con nosotras

- Gracias Madame

Dos días después, las tres damas junto con Phillipe tomaron el barco que las llevaría a Norteamérica. Zillah dormía en la misma habitación que Candy y Madame Delibe y Phillipe en habitaciones individuales pero muy cercas una de otra.

- Cuanto me alegra el poder contar con la Madame –dijo Zillah

- Si es una gran amiga –dijo Candy- la quiero como una madre

- Y yo

- Deja esa cara triste, ese hombre no valía la pena

- Lo se, pero duele

- Piensa que muy pronto encontraras a alguien que si te valore

- Eso espero y tu, como te va con Phillipe¿han tenido química?

- Somos solo buenos amigos

- Es una lastima hacen linda pareja

- Nos queremos como hermanos

- Ojalá un hombre como el se fijara en mí, pero el me ve como su buena amiga ¿qué es eso que llevas allí?

- Un folleto que me regalo Madame Legant

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Este…- las mejillas de Candy se colorearon- …si

- Vaya que interesante, este truco me lo se

- ¿Cuál?

- El de la espongita bañada en vinagre

- Pero ¿¿como una mujer se va a introducir eso en su parte intima?? – preguntó la rubia con las mejillas teñidas de rojo como un tomate

- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? –dijo Zillah impresionada- cuando haces el amor con un hombre el te toca esas partes privadas y es allí donde él mete su mano y…

- ¡¡Ya, ya, ya Zillah, no me sigas explicando, ya me lo imagino!!

- ¿Porque te pones así… ¡no…¡¡no me digas que eres virgen!! –pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisota picara

- ¡Ya calla Zillah que me da mucha pena todo este tema!

- Eres virgen definitivamente, que desperdicio, toda esa belleza sin explotar ¿es que acaso no ha habido algún hombre que te mueva el piso?

- Si lo ha habido pero… es un imposible

- ¡Ay no amiga, no, eso no puede seguir así, tu tienes que conocer los secretos del amor!

- Zillah no es necesario, estoy leyendo el libro de Madame

- Relatos eróticos de una dama Francesa, lo tienes allí, cuando Madame lo lanzó causó un gran escándalo, lo han censurado pero aun se vende es todo un éxito. Pero aun así yo prefiero contarte mis experiencias, ya veras que son muy excitantes

- Zillah en realidad no…

- Mira pese a lo que muchos piensen de mí, solo he tenido dos grandes amores en mi vida, el primero fue Julián y lo conocí cuando tenía 18 años y él me enseño lo lindo que era amar, pero terminamos… porque se enlistó en el ejercito y nunca mas lo volví a ver, luego conocí a ese apuesto millonario ingles, pero mira lo que me hizo solo jugo conmigo

- Lo siento mucho Zillah, no has tenido mucha suerte en el amor

- Ah pero aun tengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me adore y me ame como siempre lo he soñado.

Aquella noche cuando Candy dormía después de su conversación con Zillah, la rubia volvió a tener un sueño.

_Se veía ella en el colegio San Pablo, con su inmaculado uniforme blanco, corría por la segunda colina de Pony y allí estaba él, su tormento, con un cigarrillo en los labios, la miraba con pasión._

_- Te estaba esperando pequeña pecosa_

_- ¿Que haces aquí, esta es mi colina de Ponny?_

_- Yo conocí esta colina primero que tu_

_- Pero la estás contaminado con esos cigarrillos_

_- Si eso es lo que te molesta –dijo el joven y tiró el cigarro_

_- Gracias _

_- Ven acá_

_- ¡Tu no me das ordenes!_

_- ¡He dicho que vengas!_

_- Pero _

_- Ven –dio la orden, la joven no sabia porque pero había algo que la hechizaba, llegó frente a él y de un solo movimiento la recostó contra el árbol- eres hermosa – dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y su otra mano bajaba por su cuello para tocar por encima de la tela sus pechos- son tan suaves y redonditos – decía, la joven se quiso resistir pero no podía, algo la mantenía quieta- me gustaría saber cual es tu sabor, dijo mientras acariciaba sus caderas y con un rápido movimiento metía la mano bajo su falda, para evitar que ella se resistiera la beso en los labios luego en el cuello, aprisionándola con una mano, mientras que con la otra subía por sus muslos hasta encontrarse con la unión entre sus piernas, la sintió húmeda, acariciaba con sus dedos su botón de amor mientras que ella gemía_

_- No, no Terry no me hagas esto no…_

En ese momento la rubia despertó

- ¿¿Que ocurre, Candy tiene una pesadilla? –preguntó Zillah

- No… no es nada, es que tuve un sueño extraño

- Ven te daré un vaso con agua, tranquila si, me asusté mucho con tu grito, es mas en sueños te veía jadear, pense que tenias un sueño erótico ji ji

- ¡Zillah por favor!

- No tiene nada de malo amiga

- Pero no es correcto Zillah

- Ah no seas tontita, ya tomate tu agua y duerme sí

- Gracias amiga

- Hasta mañana

En New York Terry se encontraba con Jude mientras le platica acerca de su "pequeña" indiscreción.

- ¿¿QUE TU HICISTES QUEEEEEEE¡¡POR LAS PELOTAS DEL MARRANO, que tontería, es la peor tontería de tu vida!!

- No te pongas así, Susana estaba muy enferma y no me atreví a decirle porque temía una recaída, estaba muy mal, sentí pena por ella –dijo Terry

- ¡Pena! –dijo Jude- DE PENA SE MURIÓ UN BURRO EN CARTAGENA

- ¿Jude de donde sacas esos dichos? –dijo Terry algo sonriente, su amiga siempre lo hacia reír

- Maldita perra, como siempre se valió del chantaje para conseguir lo que quería –dijo Jude ignorando al pregunta de Terry

- Jude, cálmate y deja de decir palabrotas –regaño Terry

- ¡¡No me calmo y no dejare de decir palabrotas por la #$&/0!!

- Pobre de mis oídos Jude –dijo el joven tapándose los oídos mientras sonreía

- ¡¡Estoy super enojada contigo, no lo puedo creer!! –dijo la joven gritando

- ¿Que ocurre, por qué Jude estas tan enojada? – pregunto Charlie al entrar

- Porque este… pedazo de… caballo

- ¿No se te ocurre algo mejor? los caballos son hermosos –dijo Terry bromeando

- ¡¡No me provoques zoquete, mira mejor me voy, ya que estas insoportable!!

- Yo pense que el insoportable era otro o mejor dicho otra.

- ¡Cobarde! –le dijo Jude

- No eres quien para juzgarme Jude, después de todo tu también dejaste escapar el amor

- ¡Vete al diablo! –dijo tirándole un jarrón que se estrello justo en la pared y eso porque Terry se había agachado, luego salió dando un portazo

- ¿Que le ocurre?

- Esta enojada porque me comprometí con Susana

- Por la… madre... –dijo Charlie mascullando una maldición por lo bajo- Por favor Terry tu y yo sabemos que a quien tu amas es a otra, han pasado estos 7 años esquivando el compromiso y ahora te decides

- Sé que es un error pero no me quedó de otra

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Te explicaré+

Jude llegó a su casa enseguida tomo lápiz y papel y comenzó a redactar una carta. Juro que lograría su cometido, solo esperaba que no llegara a ser tarde.

Por fin Candy llegó a New York, una ciudad llena de recuerdos tristes. Madame Delibe había dispuesto todo para que se alojaran en una confortable mansión. Era increíble lo organizada que era. También ya tenia dispuesto el lugar en donde abriría aquel club solo para mujeres, la verdad Madame pensaba en todo, no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

- Que casa tan hermosa Madame –dijo Candy asombrada con el buen gusto de la dama

- Una amiga me ayudó a escogerla, me dijo que me iba a encantar, yo sabia que seria bella y elegante, porque mi amiga tiene un excelente gusto

- Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes –dijo Zillah- pero debo reunirme con las chicas- dentro de dos días comenzaremos las funciones

- Si en el más prestigioso club de New York se presentaran Las Alegres Pelirrojas –dijo Phillipe

- Maravilloso, te prometo que no faltaremos Zillah –dijo Madame

- Si, como estaremos aquí mucho tiempo cada función tendrá algo diferente

- Eso esta muy bien querida

- Bien me retiro a revoir, mon ami chery, las veré en la función, las quiero –dijo abrazando a cada dama y dándole a cada una un beso en la mejilla

- Y nosotras a ti –dijo Candy

- Yo te llevaré – ofreció Phillipe

- Gracias mon ami –dijo Zillah

- Voy a escribirle a Albert, extraño mucho a mis dos madres

- Ahora tienes tres madres cariño

- Si, usted me ha adoptado y la quiero muchisimo Madame

- Y yo a ti pequeña, sabes muero por conocer el Hogar de Ponny

- Y yo por llevarla

- Mira una vez que halla arreglado lo del club y después de la obra de Zillah partiremos para Chicago ¿te parece?

- Estupendo Madame

- Bien, sube a escribirle a tu amigo

- Oui Madame

- Esta niña, es tan maravillosa- se dijo Madame cuando Candy subió a su habitación.

Albert se encontraba en su estudio cuando le llegaron tres cartas provenientes de New York. Una de Jude, otra de Terry y la otra de Candy. Decidió así abrir primero la de Jude.

_Estimado Albert:_

_Ante todo mis saludos, el motivo de esta carta es para informarle que nuestro querido amigo acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida. Comprometerse con Susana, sé que él esta grandecito para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no lo entiendo. Susana haciendo uso de la lastima que inspira jugo su ultima carta, logrando así su objetivo. Usted es mi ultima salvación, dígame donde puedo encontrar a Candy, tenemos que hacer algo y si no se puede por lo menos me gustaría decir que al menos lo intente_

_Esperando su contestación_

Jude Lestrange 

- ¡Por Dios¿que bicho le picó a Terry? a ver que me dice él en su carta

_Querido amigo:_

_A estas alturas estoy seguro que te debió llegar Carta de Jude o a lo mejor no. Pero en todo caso prefiero contártelo yo. me comprometí con Susana, dentro de tres meses nos casamos, si se que cometí un error, es mas estaba decidido a romper con ese compromiso pero ocurrió algo muy grave, Susana esta enferma del corazón y… no me atreví, si soy un cobarde como dice Jude, pero no se que me ocurrió, yo mismo me he condenado a una vida infeliz y me lo merezco. _

_Por otro lado quería contarte que el centro de ayuda a niños de la calle esta casi listo, solo espero una firma tuya para completar ciertos acuerdos, espero verte pronto amigo_

_Saludos _

Terry 

- Tienes toda la razón Jude, ese amigo nuestro esta mal de la cabeza – se dijo Albert y enseguida tomo la carta de Candy, algo le decía que allí podría estar la respuesta a todos los problemas suscitados recientemente.

_Querido Albert:_

_Por fin estoy en Norteamérica después de tantos años. No sabes cuanto añoro poder volver a verlos, a ti, a Annie a Archie a la hermana María y a la señorita Ponny._

_Estaré unas semanas en New York, luego iremos a Chicago, me encantaría que vinieras, ya que pronto se estrenara un show llamado Las alegres pelirrojas, es un Show muy bueno, conozco a las chicas son maravillosas principalmente a Zillah, es una chica algo alocada pero muy buena. Además quiero que conozcas a Madame Delibe que es una dama maravillosa y a Jean Phillipe una buen amigo. Estuvimos en París y nos encontramos con Patty, se va a casar con una joven encantador, no sabes lo mucho que me alegre por ella, cuando nos veamos te cuento mejor. Mándale mis cariños a Annie y a Archie y diles que espero verlos pronto._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Candy ___

- Por lo visto no dice nada concreto de ningun pretendiente, pero puede ser ese Jean Phillipe, pero no es algo seguro, asi que puede haber esperanzas, si las cosas marchan bien solo tendría que convencer a Terry que deje de ser tan… eso mismo jejeje. Le escribire a Jude.

Albert queria poder clonarse, una parte de él queria viajar a New York, ver a Candy y ayudar a Jude en lo concerniente a Terry, pero habia algo que lo ataba. Una era la construcción, no podia marcharse y dejar sin supervisar la obra y dos porque no queria alejarse de una mujer que desde ya hace poco tiempo lo tenia atormentado. Karla, sabia que era una locura, ella estaba casi comprometida con uno de sus socios, pero no podía de dejar de pensar en ella. Cada vez qu podia iba a visitarla, siempre buscaba la manera de encontrarse con ella de manera casual y cuando ella no se daba cuenta observaba su belleza. No sabia que le pasaba, pero sentia que se estaba enamorando, lo malo era que justamente Karla era la novia de su socio y el lo apreciaba. "Si en realidad te gusta lucha por ella" no sabia porque pero la voz de Candy retumbaba en su cabeza. Desde hacia tiempo le habia escrito contandoselo. Muchas veces habia pensado en luchar por ella, pero como, Karla era una chica dulce y siempre lo trataba bien, pero era dulce con todos, no tenia como saber si a ella él le pudiera interesar. Como podria hacer para llamar su atención.

- Y si… podria ser- algo en la mente del rubio comenzo a funcionar, si su plan no daba resultado, nada lo haría.

- ¿Crees que puedes hacerme este favor Archie?

- Claro que si, me encanta la idea, tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a Candy

- Si, ademas Annie también querrá ir a verla

- Le dire a ver si quiere ir conmigo

- Claro que querrá

- Lo unico que no me gusta es que tengo que entrevistarme con Granchester

- Tenemos una sociedad

- Si lo se, solo por que la causa es bueno es que lo haré

- Me alegro Archie, por cierto ¿cómo te estas portando con Annie?

- Bien

- Eso espero

- Hasta luego, preparare todo para el viaje

- Cuentale a Candy porque no fui a verla

- Si Albert lo hare.

_Candy se encontraba acostada en el pasto verde, en Escocia observando el gran lago, era un paisaje hermoso. A sus pensamientos llego el recuerdo de un rebelde de ojos azules._

_- Terry –suspiró la rubia_

_- Vaya me alegro que estes pensando en mí –dijo el joven llegando repentinamente_

_- No te oí llegar –dijo tratando de levantarse_

_- No, no te levantes –dijo sentandose a su lado- no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte pequeña pecosa_

_- ¿Que haces? –dijo al vr que el le desabrocha la blusa_

_- No lo ves, saborearte_

_- No, no lo hagas- pero su protesta se apago cuando el joven rebelde tomo uno de sus pezones en sus labios y lo succionó, Candy sentia su cuerpo arder, luego beso sus labios en un beso alocado, lleno de un frenesi violento mientra que sus manos acariciaban sansualmete sus pechos- ¡¡oh esto que me haces me vuelve loca!!_

_- Eso no es nada, vamos pecosa deja que te posea, deja que te saboree, dijo mientras bajaba su rostro hsta perderse entre sus piernas. Candy sintio la humedad de su lengua en aquella parte de su cuerpo que ningun hombre habia tocado aún, un millon de sensaciones la ahogaban, queria que continuara, que siguiera…_

- ¡¡Oh por todos los cielos!! – dijo la rubia sentandose en su cama bañada en sudor- ¿¿que…¡¡otra vez esos sueños, son tan eroticos y tan dulces!!- se levanto de su cama y salio rumbo a la cocina, alli se encontro con Madame Delibe

- ¿Que te ocurre petite, no puedes dormir?

- Oh madame, no se que me pasa, desde hace un tiempo para aca tengo unos sueños extraños

- A ver cuentame

- Me da mucha pena

- No debes tener pena conmigo

- Está bien

Y así Candy le conto todos sus sueños, desde los que se veia como una cortesana francesa hasta los mas recientes en donde se veia en el colegio siento acosada por el apuesto Terrence Granchester

- Uy niña se ve que estas bien deseosa y por lo visto es a ese aristocrata ingles el que tu deseas, cariño

- Madame que voy a hacer

- Luchar por él

- Pero…

- Mira tomate este té y ve a dormir, ya mañana pensaremos en algo

- Gracias Madame

Al día siguiente Madame solicito a Candy que se arreglara que irian a hacer una visita a una vieja amiga.

- Que bonita estas Candy, vas a llamar mucho la atención en la calle

- Gracias Madame, pero exagera

- No cherie, yo nunca exagero

- ¿A donde iremos?

- A casa de una amiga que es ademas mi socia en lo del club

- Ha de ser una persona maravillosa

- Lo es cherie, es hermosa y una gran mujer

Candy se dirigio con Madame Delibe a un lujoso barrio en la ciudad de New York. Al tocar tiembre fueron atendidos por el ama de llaves cuyo nombre era el de Jane.

- Muy buenos días¿es usted madame delibe?

- Si, esa misma soy yo ¿la Madame esta?

- Si, la esta esperando

- Tengo tanto tiempo sin verla

- Pasen por aca –dijo dirigiendolas al salón de té

- Que linda mansión

- Si hay algo que tiene mi amiga es muy buen gusto

- Henriette, tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo una hermosisima dama de cabellos largos y rubios, de ojos azules verdosos, vestida elegantmente con un color rosa salmon. A pesar de tener mas de 40 años era una mujer que no dejaba de verse hermosa.

- ¡Eleonor cherie, ven dale un abrazo a esta pobre vieja que te quiere mucho! –dijo mientras se abrazaban

- ¡Oh Henriette te vez tan bella como siempre! –dijo Eleonor

- Mercy Beacoupe cherie –dijo Madame Delibe

- ¡Candy que gusto verte! –dijo Eleonor posando si mirada en la joven

- Ella es mi dama de compañía, de la que tanto te hable en cartas

- Tuve que habermelo imaginado, cuando me la describias siempre pensaba en Candy

- Es un gusto volver a verla despues de tanto tiempo señora Eleonor

- Que bueno que has venido a New York –dijo sonriendole

- No tenia idea de que Madame Delibe la conociera

- Oh si, nos conocimos en Londres ¿verdad Madame? en el Templo de Athenea

- Te dije que allí solo van mujeres distinguidas

- Si no hay duda

- Es por eso que cuando Madame me dijo que si queria ser su socia dije que si, me encanta la idea de un club solo para mujeres aquí en New York

- Eso si seremos las dueñas pero anonimamente, nadie sabra que seremos lo somos

- Me parece una exclente idea tengo el lugar para La Mansion

- Conociendo tu buen gusto ha de ser un lugar maravilloso

- Y lo es, esta ambientado al estilo de los centros de mayor alcurnia de Francia, con cuadros autenticos de pintores franceses, italianos etc

- Maravilloso

- Si y si usted da la aprobacion se abrirá en dos semanas

- Magnific mon cherie –dijo la dama entusiasmada

- Candy, cuentame ¿que ha sido de tu vida, porque has estado tan desaparecida?

- Es que me fui a trabajar al frente en francia durante la guerra y una vez terminada la guerra me fui a vivir a Londres, trabaje en un hospital y luego conoci a Madame

- Y es una de las mejores chicas que me ha acompañado –dijo madame

- Claro, si candy es maravillosa –dijo Eleonor

Candy el observar la dulce mirada de Eleonor tan parecida a la de su hijo y se ruborizo al recordar que la noche anterior habia tenido uno de sus usuales sueños eroticos con él.

- Y a ver Candy ¿ya te casaste o estas comprometida? – pregunto Eleonor repentinamente

- No, para nada señora Eleonor, me he dedicado a mi carrera

- Yo insisto que una joven tan hermosa no debería estar sola, su belleza, juventud y sensualidad se estan desperdiciando con su soltería –dijo Madame Delibe

- Es que aun no ha llegado nadie que toque tu corazón y mueva tu alma Candy

Candy se quedó callada y a su mente llego una respuesta "si, ese hombre es Terry, y yo aun lo amo"

- Pues no –solo contestó

- Igual que tu eleonor, eres hermosa y desde que te separaste de ese apuesto duque ingles no has vuelto a enamorarte

- Es que habemos mujeres que solo amamos una sola vez ¿no es así candy? – volvio su mirada a Candy ya que quería ver como reaccionaba la rubia

- Si, debe ser señora Eleonor –contesto la rubia

- ¿Y que es de tu apuesto hijo? –dijo Madame obsrvando a candy

- El esta bien, pero me tiene loca, no hace mas que meterse en problemas, recientemente molesto a la prensa y fue la noticia de primera plana hace un mes y ahor esta a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida

- Cual

- Casarse con Susana, el no la ama pero se siente responsable de su destino y la muy manipuladora lo convencio, con eso de que ahora esta enferma de colrazón

- ¡Susana esta enferma! –se agitó candy- no puede ser, pobrecita

- Ay Candy no deberias tener tanta compasión por ella, si ella no la siente por nadie te lo aseguro

- ¿Que tal si salimos a recorrer me muero por ver el local para La Mansion?

- Claro vamos, dejenme ir a buscar mi abrigo

Y esa tarde las tres mujeres recorrieron la ciudad y visitaron el nuevo local en donde se abriria aquel club solo para mujeres. Candy mientras tanto no pudo dejar de pensar en Terry "se habia comprometido" penso "despues de 7 años" era muy extraño, pero nada podia hacer volvio a reflexionar la rubia, "claro que se puede hacer algo, todo depende de ti cherie" la voz de Madame retumbaba en su cabeza.

En Chicago Archie se preparaba para su viaje mientras conversaba con su mujer.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir?

- No amor, tengo una par de compromisos y no los puedo aplazar

- ¿Cuales comrpomisos? esas absurdas reuniones snobs con Elisa y la tía abuela

- Pero entiende, la tía abuela me quiere y el gusta que la acompañe, no puedo negarme, ya se lo prometi

- Bueno como quieras -dijo Archie mientras pensaba en como le molestaba esa manera de ser de Annie, era dulce y buena pero algunas veces era tan parecida a su abuela, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo a Annie le fascinaba ese tipo de reuniones

- Ademas me dices que Candy vendrá, ya tendremos tiempo para vernos, mandale mis saludos

- Esta bien cariño –dijo dandole un beso en la frente- cuida de los niños y de ti

- Si amor, que tengas un buen viaje

Annie vio salir a su marido, aunque le dolía separarse de él un tiempo sabia que era lo mejor, tal vez si se separaban un poco el volvería a extrañarla como antes y a lo mejor esa pasión apagada se encendiera. Su vida era monotoma y no sabia si la culpa era de ella o de él, lo mas seguro que de los dos.

- Dices que tu primo Archie llega hoy temprano, por lo que me has dicho de él es una gran persona –dijo Madame

- Si lo es –dijo Candy

- Bueno mis hermosas damas están listas – pregunto como siempre Phillipe

- Oh si cherie, vamos que se nos hace tarde, el tren de Chicago no demora en llegar y muero por conocer a ese guapo primo de Candy –dijo Madame bromeando

Al llegar a la estación Archie lo primero que divisó fue esa larga y hermosa cabellera rubia. Si, no la había podido olvidar, pero sabía que también era un imposible para él. Era por eso que el tenia esa obsesión con mujeres sensuales y voluptuosas, mujeres rubias con muchas curvas y labios carnosos. Así era Candy aunque ella si tenia la inocencia que esas mujeres con las que le había sido infiel a Annie no tenían.

- ¡Archie! –gritó Candy

- ¡Candy! – corrió Archie a abrazarla era uno de esos pequeños placeres que se permitía, aunque sea en un tierno abrazo poder tenerla solo por segundos

- Que gusto volver a verte, tantos años

- Si lo mismo digo, estas mas hermosa que nunca

- Y tu más guapo ¿y Annie?

- Se quedó, pero te espera con ansias en Chicago

- Ven te presentare a Madame Delibe y a mi amigo Phillipe

- Un gusto conocer a un joven tan guapo y elegante –dijo Madame

- Mercy beacoup, mi preciosa Madame –dijo Archie besando la mano de la dama francesa- es -un gusto conocerla

- Un gusto conocerlo joven Archie –dijo Phillipe extendiéndole su mano

- Un gusto –dijo Archie

- ¿Tiene donde alojarse Monsieur? –pregunto Madame

- Si, el Ritz

- Ah no señor, quiero que se aloje en mi casa

- Me encantaría pero tengo la reservación hecha, gracias de todos modos

- Pero prométame que nos vendrá a visitar

- Por supuesto ¿y cuando piensan viajar a Chicago?

- Albert me dijo que te quedarías una semana, nos iremos contigo

- Ah, entonces mejor –sonrío sinceramente Archie

- Esta noche es el estreno de la obra las alegres pelirrojas, prométanos que nos acompañará –dijo Madame Delibe

- Claro que iré

- Perfecto ira como mi pareja –dijo la Madame con picardía

- Será un honor –contesto Archie

- Pues no se hable mas, pásenos a buscar a las 7 el Show será a las 8

- Ahí estaré

- Lo llevaremos a su hotel –dijo Phillipe

- Gracias

Terry se encontraba con Charlie planeando lo que sería su huida en sentido literal de todo lo que le rodeaba, necesitaba unos días para pensar y su amigo le había ofrecido perderse unos días en un velero. Navegar podría hacerle bien porque no, penso. Tenia que retirarse porque no soportaba más. Susana desde que le había dicho que si se casaría con ella no dejaba de hablar de la boda, lo tenia harto, la prensa que no dejaba de acosarlo y Jude que todavía estaba enojada con él, no le había hablado en una semana, aunque sabia que a esta ultima se le pasaría pronto, la conocía muy bien y sabía que no estaría así por mucho tiempo. Le escribió una misiva diciéndole que cuando llegaran la invitaría a cenar para conversar. El momento de su supuesta huida era propicio, en el teatro no habría obra que estrenar ni mucho menos ensayos. La ocasión era perfecta, tenia que poner en orden sus ideas.

- Hey Terry ya veras como nos divertiremos

- Si estoy seguro de eso

- Eso si prométeme que me llevaras a ver el show de las alegres pelirrojas

- ¿Y no puedes ir tu solo?

- Si no tengo dinero y ese show es muy caro

- Esta bien, te invitaré

- Perfecto, ahora sube al velero que nos vamos lejos en busca de aventuras

- Jejejeje, si perdámonos de todos amigos

- Por cierto, luego te dejaré solo porque en la tarde tengo una cita

- Tranquilo yo me perderé en el pueblo mas próximo, tomare una siesta y en la noche te encuentro

- Perfecto, ahora vamonos

Charlie y Terry se subieron al velero y una vez que ya estaban en alta mar Terry se sentó a descansar mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su pantalón una armónica que guardaba como uno de sus más preciados tesoros y enseguida comenzó a tocar.

- Y a ver mi guapo amigo es usted elegante, educado, inteligente, encantador ha de tener algún defecto –dijo Madame Delibe a Archie

- Bueno si, lo confieso, tengo un defecto, para usted –dijo en tono serio pero todos los presentes sabían que Archie bromeaba con Madame

- ¿Cual será mi apuesto caballero? –pregunto Madame siguiendo con el juego

- Soy casado

- ¡Oh no, pecado mortal! los hombres bellos no deberían casarse

- Jajajaja- Archie reía, tenia tiempo que no se divertía como ahora

- Por lo visto tu primo lo esta pasando muy bien con Madame – comento Phillipe a Candy

- Si, cuando llego se veía estressado pero ahora esta muy relajado, lastima que no vino Annie, me hubiese gustado que la conocieran

- Ya habrá el momento –dijo Phillipe

- Esta noche se estrena la obra, me encanta ver a Zillah en el escenario –comento Candy

- Si, no por nada es la favorita –termino de decir Phillipe

Esa noche Candy y los demás se dirigieron al lugar en donde se presentaría la obra, lo curioso era que no iba a ser estrenada en el teatro si no en uno de los night clubs mas prestigiosos de New York, el Starlight.

- Vaya que este lugar es lindo –comento Candy

- Si lo es Archie y deja que veas la obra – dijo Phillipe

El lugar como todo night club estaba ordenado por mesas, el show se exhibiría en un gran escenario colocado en todo el centro del local el cual estaba iluminado con luces multicolores. Los asistentes de las más alta alcurnia se encontraban allí, deseosos de presenciar aquel show del que tanto se hablaba en Europa. Enseguida las luces se apagaron y solo una luz tenue iluminaba el escenario. Una joven vestida con un traje color dorado muy a la moda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, algo ajustado, con un escote generoso pero no vulgar y un peinado extravagante salia bailando con gran maestría, luego salía otra hasta salir las 4 pelirrojas, en ese momento se prendieron las luces. El show rebosaba vida, encanto, la historia de 4 hermosas chicas pelirrojas que cantaban y veían la vida con humor y optimismo. El publico aplaudía cuando cada una a mitad de una canción se fue presentado:

"_**hello bebys soy Sisy", "hola amores soy Benny", **_

" _**hola cherie soy Lou Lou"**_

"_**hellooo mis dulzuras soy ZILLAH**__**"**_

- Justo en ese momento que apareció Zillah la audiencia comenzó a aplaudirla con mas ganas, era obvio quien de las 4 era la favorita:

_**y juntas somos**_

_Las alegres pelirrojas_

La gente se levantó mientras aplaudían y una vez que se sentaron, las chicas bajaron del escenario cada uno por su lado y bailando caminaban entre el publico mientras entonaban canciones que reanimaban. Eran mujeres sensuales y aunque muchos quisieran tacharlas de vulgares su fama ascendía con cada Show.

Zillah llegó bailando justo cerca de la mesa en donde se encontraba Candy y sus amigos, mientras cantaba acompañaba sus movimientos con un sexy pero bonito baile. En esos momentos unos ojos avellana la miraron con deseo, era perfecta, admitió aquel hombre, sus curvas, su cabello como el fuego, sus impresionantes ojos dorados, su pequeña nariz, su sonrisa perfecta, todo en ella gritaba amor, dulzura y pasión, penso Archie, era una maravilla de mujer. Zillah sintió el fuego de esa mirada y clavo sus ojos en los de él, sintió cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo y un leve sonrojo que desde hace mucho no sentía en sus mejillas. Continuo bailando y luego se dio la vuelta y regreso junto a sus compañeras al escenario a seguir con el Show.

- Esa es mi amiga Zillah –comentó Candy quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que sabia ocurrido entre su amiga y Archie

- ¿Como… dijiste que se llama? - Pregunto Archie

- Zillah, es inglesa, ha sido muy buena conmigo

- Ah... ya veo –dijo en un susurro, "así que te llamas Zillah, hasta tu nombre es sensual"

- ¿Te pasa algo Archie? –pregunto Candy preocupada

- No… nada, vaya el Show es muy bueno y por lo visto tu amiga es la favorita

- Si, es una de las más bellas y de mas carisma, deberías conocerla te encantaría

- No lo dudo

- Zillah estuvo como siempre fantástica – comento Madame Delibe mientras observaba a Archie, tal vez Candy no se dio cuenta pero la Madame si, conocía la mirada de un hombre interesado por una mujer, Archie le parecía un buen muchacho, pero…estaba casado

- Si como siempre y al parecer a cautivado al publico americano –dijo Phillipe.

La obra musical termino con una lluvia de aplausos, al día siguiente los diarios hablarían del espectáculo como uno de los mejores musicales de sus tiempos.

- El éxito ha sido arrollador –dijo Candy- vamos a ver a Zillah quiero felicitarla

- Yo le compré un ramo de rosas –dijo Phillipe

- Y yo una botella de champan para celebrar –dijo Madame

- oh no y yo no le tengo nada –dijo Archie verdaderamente preocupado

- ah tranquilo Archie, yo tampoco, pero mañana le horneare un pastel de fresas como a ella le gusta –dijo Candy- ahora vamos

- Una vez en el camerino, Candy felicito a las 4 chicas mientras les decía lo fabulosas que habían estado.

- Chicas estuvieron maravillosas

- Gracias Candy, cuando te nos unes

- Ya les dije que no

- Tu Candy, una Alegre Pelirroja –dijo Archie

- si, las chicas quieren que me tiña el cabello de rojo y me una a el cuarteto

- si, así seriamos el quinteto de las alegres pelirrojas –dijo Lou Lou

- aquí tienes chicas un ramillete para cada una –dijo Phillipe

- tu siempre de atento Phillipe –dijo Sisy

- Zillah una botella de champan para celebrar, sabia que triunfarías

- Gracias Madame

- Ah por cierto Zillah –dijo Candy- se me olvidaba, les presento a mi primo Archie

- Un gusto –dijeron las chicas

- Un gusto –dijo Zillah con las mejillas coloradas

- El gusto es mío chicas, lamento no tenerles un presente, pero no sabia que iba a venir a esta obra, les prometo enviarles algo lindo mañana –dijo Archie quien no dejaba de admirar a Zillah

- No se preocupe señor Archie –dijo Zillah

- Estuvieron… magnificas –dijo Archie

- Les sugiero que vayamos a celebrar

- Si Madame, nada mas nos cambiamos –dijo Benny

- El resto de la noche pasaron celebrando, ya cuando era la hora de despedirse Phillipe quedo en llevar a Madame y a Candy a la casa y Archie llevar a las chicas a la residencia en la que se hospedaban.

- Así que eres inglesa – comento Archie a Zillah quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras las otras tres chicas estaban sentadas en los puestos de atrás del coche.

- Si y usted es le primo de Candy

- Si la conozco desde niña

- Es una linda chica, yo la quiero mucho

- ¿Que va a hacer mañana?

- Dormir y prepararme para el Show de la noche

- Es que…quería invitarla a almorzar

- ¿En serio?

- Si ¿puedo?

- Claro, lo estaré esperando al mediodía

- Hecho

Archie sonrío, una vez que llego a su destino, se despidió de cada una y se marcho. Sentía algo que lo embargaba, una sensación que hace mucho no sentía, casi comparable con aquel sentimiento que sintió cuando conoció a Candy. Pero esto iba mas allá de un amor infantil, era la primera vez que sentía este sentimiento ahora de adulto.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora**

Uyyyyyy, ese Archie si que es tremendo, no aprende, aunque Zillah es una encantadora chica, no creen, ya veremos que ocurre en esta historia y ya sé lo que me estarán preguntado ¿cuando se realizara el gran encuentro de la pareja estrella? Jejeje, mantengan la calma que muy pronto será amigas.

Les mando un beso y agradezco a las chicas que me han escrito dándome su apoyo, Lily Ramírez, Lisette Rebolledo, María Fernanda y a todas aquellas personitas que ahora se me escapan sus nombres

Besos a todas

Maruquel


	8. La Dama del Antifaz

**Advertencia: **el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas y un lenguaje un poco fuertecillos, así que si no te agradan este tipo d lecturas o no tienes un criterio formado, absténgase de leerlo. De lo contrario espero que lo disfruten

**Capitulo ocho**

**La dama del antifaz**

Era una cálida mañana de primavera, en las calles se podían ver a las parejas caminar tomados de las manos. Candy observaba las rosas del jadian mientras recordaba las dulces Candy de Anthony.

- Deben estar mas hermosas que nunca – se dijo- Albert me comento que el mismo se ocupaba de que así fuera

- Buenos días Madmesoille Candy –entró Mimi con el Dejeuner(desayuno)- ya mandé a que le trajeran agua para que se diera un baño

- Gracias Mimi ¿Madame ya se despertó?

- Oui Madmesoille

- Mercy Mimi, después de comer y asearme iré con ella

- ¿Piensan salir hoy Madmesoille?

- Si Mimi

- El joven Phillipe ya se levantó y salió, dijo que lo esperaran que el saldría con ustedes

- Gracias Mimi, por cierto ¿qué hora es?

- Oh, son como las 9 de la mañana

- ¡Uy es tarde, debo llamar a Archie!

Archie se encontraba tomando su café cuando en eso recibió una llamada a su habitación.

Aló buenos días

- Archie buenos días...

- ¡Hola Candy buenos días!

- Quería saber si irías con nosotras al club de Madame, la otra semana se inaugura y vamos a ver los últimos toques

- Este… no Candy tengo otras cosas que hacer, tu sabes Albert me encomendó unos encargos y todavía me hace falta ir a ver al estúpido arrogante

- ¿¿Te refieres a Terry?? –dijo Candy sorprendida

- _"todavía piensa en él"_ pensó Archie- Si, a ese mismo, tiene una sociedad con Albert para ayudar a los niños de la calle

- ¿¿En serio?? –dijo con un tono muy emocionado la rubia

- Si –dijo secamente el joven

- bueno... te esperaremos para cenar Archie

- Ahí estaré

Archie colgó mientras pensaba en su cita del mediodía. Ansiaba poder verla de nuevo, hablar con ella, escuchar su seductora voz, oír su risa. Tenia tanto tiempo de no sentir eso.

Candy era para él una ilusión infantil penso, pero no podía negar que Candy se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. El amor que le tenía se había convertido en un gran cariño fraternal, Candy siempre seria una persona importante para él, por eso no quería que el imbécil de Granchester la volviera a herir.

Se miró en el espejo y comprobó que su aspecto era impecable, se terminó de arreglar su corbata. Primero tenia que ir a la casa de Granchester luego pasaría por Zillah

- Si mejor a lo deberes y luego a los placeres.

Candy exquisitamente ataviada con un vestido color durazno muy a la moda hecho en París, paseaba del brazo de Phillipe, se había convertido en muy buenos amigos, en ocasiones muchas personas pensaban que o eran pareja o eran hermanos. Phillipe también lucia muy apuesto su cabello rizado largo hasta los hombros lo sostenía en una coleta, era siempre encantador.

- Madame se quedó con la señora Eleonor y ahora nosotros que haremos –dijo Candy

- Bueno ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar a Zillah? – sugirió Phillipe

- Si vamos, la invitaremos pasear, por cierto ¿qué llevas allí en esa bolsa? –dijo señalando una gran bolsa que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás

- Ah es una cámara, quiero tomarte algunas fotos, quiero que saques tus mejores rasgos atrevidos –dijo bromeando

- Madame me ha enseñado algo de eso

- De atrevimiento

- Si –dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Entonces vamos a ver si la cámara capta a esa dama atrevida que llevas por dentro

Se dirigieron a la casa donde se alojaba las alegres pelirrojas cuando vieron que Zillah salia muy bien vestida. Zillah siempre vestida para llamar la atención, los hombre cada vez que pasaba se detenían a admirarla. Pero eso si Zillah jamas vestía como una cualquiera, sino como una gran y sensual dama.

- Vaya Zillah ¿a donde vas tan guapa? –dijo Phillipe

- ¡Oh Phillipe, Candy! –dijo sorprendida –que hermosa te ves Candy, aunque te tengo que enseñar algunas cositas mas de cómo se viste y se arregla una dama atrevida, ya verás preciosa, brillarás más de lo que brillas ahora, después de todo ya tenemos un 90 de ventaja, con tu hermosura solo nos falta un 10 y estarás arrebatadora

- ¡Ay Zillah!

- Pero ese hermoso vestido es un comienzo, tienes un buen busto, Madame debió decirle a la modista que te bajara mas el escote

- ¡Zillah por favor! –dijo Candy con las mejillas sonrosadas colocándose los brazos sobre su pecho cubriéndose sonrojada

- ¡Jajajaja!

- Vinimos a buscarte para dar un paseo por New York... - intervino Phillipe

- Ay no cariño no puedo, tengo una cita

- ¿Con quien? si se puede saber- preguntó Phillipe

- Bueno, no les puedo decir por ahora

- Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas Zillah –dijo Phillipe

- Bueno chicos me voy, que tengan un lindo dia –dijo sonriendo la alegre pelirrojas

- Espero que esta vez si sea alguien que la valore –dijo Candy

- Yo también, Zillah es una gran chica, solo que algunas veces se puede meter en serios problemas, pero vamos al parque junto al lago, quiero tomarte unas fotos

- vamos

Zillah caminó unas calles más y observó a que sus amigos se fueran luego volvio a la entrada de su casa y esperó, no tardo mucho cuando vio al apuesto de Archie llegando en su auto.

- Hola disculpa la demora –dijo el joven saliendo del auto y entregándole un ramo de rosas

- ¡Oh que lindo gracias!

- Mira este es mi regalo para las alegres pelirrojas –dijo sacando unas cajillas, cada una contenía unos hermosos peines de plata con incrustaciones de brillantes- pensé les sentaría bien a las 4

- ¡Oh gracias Archie, es una belleza!

- Me alegro que te guste

- Las chicas se pondrán muy contentas y ¿a dónde vamos?

- Tengo un lugar reservado para los dos en las afueras, mandé a preparar desde muy temprano, tendremos una deliciosa cena pasearemos y conversaremos un rato

- Me parece maravilloso

- Esta noche tiene función

- Si...

- Bien, prometo no fatigarte

- No, al contrario –dijo Zillah

Mientras tanto en Chicago Annie junto con la tía abuela y Elisa asistían a varios compromisos sociales, siempre en compañía de la más alta alcurnia de Chicago. Annie acompañaba a la señora a donde fuera.

- A ver Annie ¿y en donde andará Archie? –preguntó Elisa con malicia

- Él fue a New York a un asunto de negocios

- ¿Y por qué no te llevó?

- Porque yo le dije que prefería quedarme, ya le había prometido a la tía abuela acompañarla

- ¿Y tus niños?

- Ellos se quedaron en el hogar de ponny

- ¡¡Que horror dejas que tus hijos se mezclen con unos huérfanos!!

- Prefiero que sea así que se mezclen con niños engreídos

- ¡No sabes lo que dices!

- Ay Elisa, no sé porque a pesar de tantos años que han transcurrido tu sigues siendo una amargada, deberías casarte y hacerte madre a lo mejor así cambias un poco ese mal carácter –dijo Annie alejándose

- ¡Maldita, ya te bajaré los aires cuando encuentre las pruebas de que tu gran maridito te es infiel, ya verás! –dijo Elisa al quedarse sola

- Así mismo Candy, mírame como si me amaras –dijo Phillipe

- ¿¿Que??

- ¿Vas a posar o no?

- Pero…

- Mira haz lo que te digo, mírame como si yo fuera ese amante que tanto sueñas...

Candy quedó en silencio mientras recordaba aquellos sueños lujuriosos con Terry, enseguida se sonrojó

- ¿Que ocurre Candy?

- Nada, a ver dices ¿que te mire como si te amara?

- Oui, no como a un amigo, si no como a un amante

- Bueno… está bien- y así la rubia lo hizo, cada vez Phillipe le pedía que posara una y otra vez en diferentes expresiones, enamorada, feliz, triste, pensativa, deseosa, anhelante, distraída entre otras expresiones que a Phillipe se le ocurrían

- Eso es preciosa, eres muy hermosa –dijo Phillipe pero en ese momento mientras tomaba la foto observo algo en Candy "me recuerda a alguien" pensó

- ¿Te ocurre algo Phillipe?

- Nada cherie, nada, a ver continuemos, suéltate el cabello y deja que la brisa te lo despeine

- ¿Que brisa? No esta soplando ninguna brisa

- Si es verdad, no está soplando ahora, solo revuélvetelo… así, perfecto

Una vez terminada la sesión los amigos se encontraba en una fuente de sodas conversando

- Dime Candy ¿nunca conociste a tu madre?

- No, pero me hubiese encantado

- Yo tengo lindos recuerdos de la mía pero murió siendo yo un adolescente

- ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!

- No es nada Candy, ya de eso muchos años y en Madame Delibe encontré una segunda madre. No sabes lo mucho que le agradezco, me mandó a estudiar a uno de los mejores colegios de Europa, a ella le debo ser el gran músico que soy.

- Cuéntame de tus padres ¿te pareces a tu madre?

- ¿Yo? más bien soy mas parecido a mi padre Monseiur Le comte Delioncourt

- ¡¿Tu padre era un conde?!

- Si, pero su familia perdió todo con lo de la revolución francesa y se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra pasaron un tiempo por allá y cuando las cosas se restablecieron volvieron a Francia pero sin los derechos de ser condes, pero por suerte mi antepasado logró conseguir sus tierras. De manera se levantaron, pero no con la opulencia del reinado de Luis XIV, pero lograron establecerse en el reinado Bonapartista. Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que ocurrió otra revolución en los tiempos de Napoleon tercero, en donde murió mi padre y mi madre quedó sola y conmigo, como su matrimonio con mi padre no fue bien visto por sus familiares, al morir mi padre quedamos sin nada. Ella trató de salir adelante con un hijo pequeño y todo hubiese sido mas difícil de no ser porque conocimos a Madame Delibe, ella fue miembro de la corte de Napoleon III y muy amiga de la emperatriz Eugenia

- ¿En serio, la bella Eugenia?

- Si, has leído mucho sobre eso

- Si, leí un libro llamado Eugenia y sus sucesoras, pobre mujer a pesar de su belleza no pudo evitar que su esposo Napoleon III le fuera infiel

- Pero, aunque no lo creas él la amaba

- ¿Que tipo de amor era ese?

- Un amor extraño, pero lo era, como el de Napoleon y Josefina, dicen que cuando el corso murió lo hizo pronunciando el nombre de Josefina

- Vaya

- Es que existen amores extraños, como el mío por mi dama del tren

- _"Y el mío por Terry Granchester"_ pensó la rubia

- Bueno, vamonos se nos hace tarde y Madame nos debe estar esperando

- Si vamos

Esa noche Candy, Phillipe, Archie y Madame Delibe se reunieron en casa de esta ultima para cenar. Una vez terminada la cena y mientras tomaban el postre platicaban amenamente

- Hoy anduviste perdido Archie ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde? –preguntó Candy

- Bueno yo… trabajando

- ¿Cuanto tiempo se va a quedar Monsieur? – preguntó Madame

- Bueno hasta que termine ciertos negocios aquí en New York

- ¿Y lograste encontrar a aquella persona que Albert te mando a buscar?- se atrevió a preguntar Candy con timidez

- Pues… no, no lo encontré, por lo que me dijeron andaba de viaje

- ¿Solo? – volvió a preguntar Candy

Archie la observó, había ansiedad en sus hermoso ojos, vaya que todavía seguía enamorada de ese engreído

- Si... solo – contestó

- ¿Así que tendrás que esperar a que venga?

- No, me encontré con una bella señorita que al parecer es su socia en ciertos negocios del arrogante ese y le di los documentos para que se los hiciera llegar

- ¡Oh! –dijo Candy sorprendida y sin gustarle lo ultimo que había dicho Archie

- ¿De quien hablan? –pregunto Madame

- De quien más, del tormento de Candy, Terrence Granchester –dijo Archie verdaderamente enojado

- ¿Terry Granchester el actor? –dijo Phillipe sorprendido- ¡vaya Candy que guardadito te lo tenias!

- Si se lo tenia guardado ha de ser por algo Phillipe –dijo Madame en defensa de Candy- es el hijo de una de mis mejores amigas, además de mi socia en lo del club solo para mujeres, Eleonor Baker

- ¿En serio es hijo de esa dama tan bella? pero ¿él no es el hijo de un duque? –volvio a preguntar Phillipe

- Si ¿y como crees que Terry salió tan guapo? es verdad que el duque es un hombre muy atractivo pero dudo que hubiese tenido un hijo tan hermoso con esa cara de vaca que tiene por esposa

- ¡¡Jajajaja, si recuerdo a la duquesa pero mas se asemeja a un cerdo!! –dijo Phillipe

- ¡¡Jajajajajajaja!! - Madame, Archie y Phillipe estallaron en carcajadas mientras que Candy sorprendida solo sonrió

- No sabia que la madrastra de Terry fuera tan fea –comentó Candy

- Fea es poco cherie –dijo Madame- ¡es horrible!

- Pobre duque ¿cuantos vasos de whisky o de ron habrá tenido que tomar para cumplirle a la duquesa?

- ¡Jajajajaja! yo la vi una vez en una recepción en donde fui con la tía abuela y mis primos, y la verdad era muy fea, ay que ver que si el cambio a Madame Eleonor por eso me confirma que los Granchester no tienen nada en la cabeza –dijo Archie entre risas

- ¡¡Ya basta –dijo Candy- ustedes no saben porque el duque se casó con aquella mujer, quizás sufre por tantas bromas a su costa!!

- ¡Cherie –dijo Madame- disculpa todo esto! pero te aseguro que esa Madame se merece todas esas burlas y mucho más ya que es mala muy mala, me han dicho que maltrata a sus criadas, es una grosera, se cree lo mejor del mundo y además supe que le hizo la vida imposible a su pobre hijastro desde pequeño

- ¿Ella maltrataba a Terry? –dijo Candy horrorizada y preocupada

- Si cherie y lo supe por una criada que trabajó para ella

- Pobre Terry

- Si he incluso a ella la echaron por un dia defenderlo de esa malvada mujer. La duquesa no soportó que Teresa, que así se llama la criada se pusiera de parte del niño y la acusara con el duque, se ensañó con ella hasta echarla, me dijo que el pobre niño vivía infeliz y se veía que necesitaba de su madre

- ¡Oh! con razón él creció con tanta hostilidad –dijo Candy

- Bueno ya es tarde mejor me voy, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender mañana –interrumpió Archie- Madame un gusto disfrutar esta velada con usted –dijo besando la mano de la dama

- De nada cherie, espero vuelvas

- Así lo haré, Candy –dijo dirigiéndose a la joven- nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Archie

Una vez que Archie se hubo ido Madame junto con sus dos pupilos se dirigió a el salón de estar.

- ¿Que le ocurre a Archie con Terrence? – preguntó Madame

- Nunca se han llevado, en la escuela peleaban constantemente –contestó Candy

- Oh ya veo

- Y me imagino cual es la razón –dijo Phillipe en un murmullo mirando a Madame

- ¿Archie está casado con tu mejor amiga?

- Si...

- ¿Y ya tiene hijos?

- Si, dos pequeños niños

- Un hombre completamente amarrado –dijo Madame mirando a Phillipe

- Cambiando de tema –dijo Phillipe –le tomé a Candy unas fotos que sé que quedaran hermosas

- No lo dudo, cuando las tengas quiero ser la primera en verlas, Candy es tan hermosa que si fuera una alegre pelirroja le quitaría el lugar a Zillah de la favorita

- No diga eso Madame

- Aunque no lo creas Zillah estaría encantada, es vanidosa pero no egoísta, además desea retirarse y quiere que la reemplacen, no lo ha hecho porque es la favorita y aunque las demás chicas son hermosas, ella es la que mas capta la atención, por su voz y sus movimientos, tu los haces muy bien

- ¡Ay no Madame no creo que pudiera ser!

- Lastima cherie

- Si una verdadera lastima – apoyo Phillipe

Había pasado una semana y Terry había llegado con Charlie después de varios días de completo descanso, se sentía mas fuerte y lleno de vida capaz de vencer al mundo.

- ¡Por fin en casa! –dijo Terry

- Lo mismo digo, por fin - dijo Jude en la puerta

- ¡Vaya que eres adivina!

- No soy adivina, solo vine a traerte algo y ver si habías llegado

- ¿Que me trajiste?

- Unos papeles, ya esta todo listo para lo del hogar de niños, hace una semana conocí a un joven llamado Archibald Cornwell, me trajo estos papeles, vino en tu búsqueda y le dije que te habías ido de vacaciones, se puso algo molesto porque dijo que no tenia tiempo que perder, lo tranquilice y le dije que en que podría ayudarlo, me miró y me preguntó quien era y me le presenté, al parecer Albert no le había hablado de mi, así que me comunicó todo y me dio estos papeles

- Que bueno, así no tuve que ver con él

- Terry espero que este viajecito te haya hecho pensar mejor las cosas

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A tu compromiso

- Si lo he pensado y decidí que esperare a que Susana se ponga bien

- Pero ya le dijiste que te casabas en tres meses, ella esta preparando todo, aunque me desagrada no seria justo que a ultima hora tu canceles con todo listo

- Tienes razón

- ¿Hablaras con ella?

- Tendré que hacerlo

- Hazlo rápido

- Por favor Jude déjame descansar, el viaje fue bueno pero necesito dormir

- ¡Eres imposible!

- ¿Que tal si esta noche vamos a cenar?

- De acuerdo, te veo en la noche

- Gracias Jude y gracias por ser la voz de mi conciencia, en verdad quiero platicar contigo y que me ayudes en este problema en el que yo mismo me metí

- Está bien amigo, me alegro que confíes en mi

- Siempre amiga

- Hasta luego –dijo la joven tomando su bastón y saliendo del departamento, sentía mucho aprecio por Terry y andaba molesta desde hace mucho porque se había encontrado a Susana quien andaba más insoportable que nunca restregándole en la cara su futuro matrimonio. Que estúpida ya quisiera callarle la boca. Albert le había escrito y le había dicho que Candy se encontraba en New York de dama de compañía de una dama francesa. Las cosas no podían salir mejor, estaba dispuesta a un encuentro entre esos dos.

Aquella noche Jude esperaba a Terry muy elegantemente vestida en color negro, tenia rato sin salir y algo que tenia su amigo es que siempre tenia tiempo para salir con ella sin importarle el que dirán. Era por eso que suponían que eran pareja, no se imaginaba que entre ellos dos solo había una gran amistad. Ella nunca olvidaría a su loquito del tren. Terry llegó puntual y la llevó a un lujoso restaurante llamado Fontanella. El rstautant tenia un ambiente romántico, lleno de luces tenues, flores y buena música y más que en el centro de aquel hermoso lugar había una fuente que parecía relajar los sentidos.

- Gracias Terry por traerme a este lindo lugar

- Sabía que te gustaría, la comida italiana es riquisma

- Si lo es

- ¿Vino?

- Si gracias –dijo la joven

Mientras platicaban después de cenar, Jude observó algo que la dejo helada, algo que jamas se hubiese esperado y mucho menos esa noche.

- No… no puede ser

- ¿Que te pasa Jude?

- No voltees, acabo de ver a… a

¿-A quien?

- Al chico del tren, al chico que conocí hace tres años –dijo Jude sumamente nerviosa

Y en efecto esa noche Phillipe llevó a Candy al lujoso restautant mientras Madame Delibe pasaría en una aburrida reunión de damas de New York junto con Eleonor. A Phillipe le encantaba la compañía de Candy así que le sugirió esa noche ir a cenar, ya que sabia que se aburriría en aquella reunión de damas a la que Madame de mala gana acepto ir, solo porque Eleonor se lo pidió ya que tampoco quería aburrirse.

- Lindo este lugar...

- Si un amigo me lo recomendó, además la comida italiana es riquisima, deberías probar el Zuppe de Granccio

- ¿Que es eso?

- Sopa de cangrejo

- Ah vaya

- O de repente un penne al pomodoro, si te gusta la pasta

- Puede ser –dijo Candy sonriendo aunque el en fondo se sentía incomoda, había algo que le decía que esa noche pasaría algo

Y en efecto al otro extremo había una pareja en donde una joven de cabellos castaños temblaba como una hoja

- ¡¡Terry no lo puedo creer, esta allí, pero esta acompañado de una mujer hermosisima, es la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida!!

- No exageres Jude

- ¡Si lo es, yo sabía que a estas alturas el debería estar emparejado, solo que yo aun vivo soñando en un mundo de fantasías!

- Jude, basta voy a voltear

- ¡No por favor!

- De acuerdo, por ahora no

- ¿Desean algo más? – interrumpió el mesero

- Si claro, una botella de vino –dijo Terry

Mientras Terry ordenaba Candy se había levantado para ir al tocador de damas dejando a Phillipe solo

- Jude deja el nerviosismo, enséñame en que mesa están

- Allá, en la que esta junto a la fuente

- A ver –dijo el joven volteándose

- Es aquella en donde esta el joven rubio de cabellos rizados amarrados en una coleta

- Así que es el –dijo al ver al joven solo en la mesa- lo conocí hace poco es un músico Phillipe Delioncourt, claro Jean Phillipe, me gustó mucho su manera de tocar el violín, lastimosamente no pudimos conocernos, toca con mucho sentimiento y no sé pero me pareció un buen sujeto ¿si quieres voy y me presento?

- No, por favor no lo hagas

- Jude para algunas cosas eres valiente, pero para otras amiga…

- ¡Ya por favor!

- De acuerdo –dijo mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta y bebía de su copa de vino

En ese instante Candy salia del tocador y algo llamo su atención. En la mesa junto a la terraza estaba Terry acompañado de una chica muy bonita. Se veía que se tenían mucha afinidad ya que el le conversaba animado mientras las joven lo admiraba, después de tantos años estaba mas guapo que en sus sueños. De seguro era una de las tantas amantes, según los rumores que circulaban por New York, de repente sintió envidia, ella si podía estar a su lado, penso. Regresó a la mesa verdaderamente seria

- ¿Candy te ocurre algo?

- Si Phillipe, allí en la mesa que esta junto a la terraza esta Terry Granchester

- ¿En serio?

- Si, pero esta acompañado

- ¿Por Susana?

- No, por otra mujer, una chica muy bonita, hacen tan linda pareja

- Así que es verdad que el chico es un mujeriego, ven vamos...

- ¿A donde?

- Mira mande a un amigo a tocar una pieza, te acuerdas del baile de tango que te enseñe

- ¡¡Estas loco!!

- No, vamos a darles envidia, que él te vea lo regia y hermosa que estás

- Hermosa, me siento algo extraña con este arreglo que me hizo Zillah

- Pareces toda una femme fatale, además ese vestido rojo que llevas puesto te entalla muy bien en tu figura, eres la envidia de las mujeres y el deseo de los hombres – dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

- Phillipe por favor –dijo con las mejillas coloradas

- Jejejeje, no te de pena cherie vamos, comencemos con el baile –dijo extendiéndole su mano

- Esta bien

Y así caminaron hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a danzar un baile especial, apasionado y místico mientras todos los presentes los admiraban. Terry al ver cual era la acompañante de Phillipe casi se atraganta con el vino que bebía.

- No… ¡¡no puedo creerlo, ella es…!!

- ¿Que pasa Terry?

- Esa mujer con la que baila tu Phillipe… es Candy

- ¿¿¿Qué??? –dijo Jude asombradisima mientras observaba a la joven rubia, era hermosa de pies a cabeza, su cabello rubio y largo lo llevaba peinado de manera muy sensual haciendo que cayera ciertos rizos a los lados. Su cuerpo era espectacular y al lado de su Phillipe era como su complemento, jamas podría competir con ella. Luego observó a Terry, por primera vez en su vida lo veía celoso. Bien hecho se lo merecía por el haberse comprometido con Susana, aunque después sintió pena por él y por ella misma, si Candy era la pareja de Phillipe ninguno de los dos tendría esperanza

La pareja termino de bailar recibiendo una lluvia de aplausos. Luego volvieron su mesa

- Vaya que bien aprendiste, Zillah me dijo que eras una excelente bailarina

- Siempre me ha gustado bailar

- ¡Oh no Terry esta mirando para acá!

- ¿En serio? que bueno, para que vea de lo que se pierde

- Aquella chica también nos mira, se ve muy triste

- Claro muerta de envidia ha de estar

- No digas eso, la chica es muy linda, tiene una belleza suave sensual

- y tu una belleza fogosa cherie

- ¡Phillipe!

- ¡¡Jajajajaja!!

- Me siento incomoda ¿qué tal si nos vamos?

- ¿Quieres huir?

- No pero…

Déjame saludar a Granchester, siempre lo quise conocer, hoy es una buena oportunidad –dijo volteándose para encontrarse con los ojos de un hombre celoso y el rostro de una mujer que solo recordaba en sueños

- ¡¡No… no puede ser!!

- ¿Que ocurre Phillipe?

- Ese… maldito esta mirando para acá

- Te dije que nos observaba

- Pero… es que esta…

- ¿Que?

- ¡¡Está con ella, con mi dama del tren!!

- ¿Esa joven es tu dama del tren?

- Si

- Phillipe por favor vamonos

- Si... Candy a mi también se me quitaron las ganas de estar aquí –dijo Phillipe mientras pensaba _"Tantos años de esperarte y te veo con él¿porque?"-_ se levantó y tomó del brazo a Candy pagó la cuenta y se marchó sin siquiera mirar a la mesa del lado de la terraza

Mientras que en la mesa de Terry una tormenta se desataba. Una tormenta de celos

- ¡Maldita sea esta más bella que nunca!

- Lo lamento Terry

- El destino nos esta jugando sucio Jude –dijo mirándola- nuestros mas grandes amores juntos

- Si Terry, por favor llévame a casa ¿sí?

- Esta bien

Esa noche cuatro parejas no pudieron dormir. Las dos hermosas mujeres se sentían cada una alegre y tristes a la vez, después de muchos años habían podido volver a ver a sus antiguos amores, pero en brazos de otra.

- Terry amor mío después de tanto tiempo sin verte y ahora…comprometido con Susana y saliendo con otras mujeres. Debería sentirme decepcionada pero sigo mas enamorada de ti que nunca –se decía Candy

Mientras que en otra casa solitaria otra joven lloraba mientras recordaba a su amado bailar con aquella hermosa mujer

- Mi amado Phillipe tanto tiempo sin verte y justo te encuentro hoy al lado de esa mujer tan perfecta y lo bien que bailabas con ella, yo jamas podría bailar contigo así, soy muy poco para ti y aun mi corazón te sigue amando

Mientras que los dos jóvenes uno de ojos verdiazules y el otro de ojos grises, cada uno por su lado luchaba con sus demonios internos.

- ¡Que demonios me ocurrió, yo siempre tan seguro debí arrebatar a mi dama del tren, de los brazos de ese demonio¿pero y si lo ama…¡no, yo no lo permitiré, mi dama del tren ahora que te encontré no dejare irte de mi vida!

Por otro lado Terry sentado junto a la ventana observaba la noche sin poder pegar un solo ojo.

- ¡Maldición Candy! después de tantos años sin verte, te has convertido en una hermosa y deseable mujer y en brazos de ese hombre que hasta hace unos meses me caía bien, pero el solo verte en sus brazos es motivo suficiente para que le odie, maldita sea. No puedo continuar así, tengo que hacer algo. No puedo seguir así. Tienes que ser mía mi pecosa, solo mía.

- ¿Como te fue anoche? estabas lindisima – pregunto Zillah- claro porque yo te arregle cariño

- Mas o menos - dijo desganada, algo triste

- ¿Y eso?

- Ayer vi a aquel hombre que te conté una vez

- ¿En serio? Me imagino que quedó deslumbrado

- No creo, estaba muy bien acompañado

- ¿De su prometida?

- No, de otra mujer

- ¡Uy los hombres siempre de mujeriegos, pero son maravillosos!

- Zillah, las chicas me han dicho que has estado saliendo con alguien ¿se puede saber quien?

- Pues no...

- Zillah ojalá no sea un hombre casado...

- ¡Ay como crees! –dijo Zillah espantada- ¿y que tal si vamos de compras?

- Pero si no necesito comprar nada

- Tu no pero yo si, vamos dale di que si

- Esta bien Zillah

Madame Delibe quedó sola en casa en compañía de Mimi, esperaba la visita de alguien muy especial, una persona que tenia años de no ver

- Madame la señorita ya llegó

- Hazla pasar, por cierto ¿Candy ya se fue?

- Oui Madame, ella salió con Madmesoille Zillah

- Lastima quería que la conociera, hazla pasar

- Buenos días Madame –dijo una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados que entraba apoyándose en un bastón

- ¡Jude, cherie tantos años sin verte! –dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a la joven

- ¡Madame tanto tiempo!

- ¡Oh cherie como me hubiese gustado pasar mas tiempo junto a ti y tu hermana!

- Oui Madame, pero ambas sabemos que si mi padre no dejó que la conociéramos cuando pequeñas se debió a mi madre que no la toleraba

- Oui es una lastima cherie, vuestra madre pensaba que yo seria una mala influencia para ustedes

- Mi padre ocasionalmente viaja a Norteamérica y me ha hablado muchas cosas de usted

- Oh cherie que bueno que el te dijo que yo estaba aquí ¿cómo te va cherie han sido 3 años desde la ultima vez que te vi?

- Oui Madame

- ¿Y aun no te casas?

- No

- Pero si eres muy bella

- Gracias Madame

- Que Madame de que Jude, soy tu tía

- Oui tía

- ¿Que te ocurre estas tan desanimada?

- Algo

- ¿Y porque?

- Por nada, por cierto su dama de compañía ¿dónde esta?

- Madmesoille Candy, oh ella salió, me hubiese gustado que la conocieras es encantadora

- Me imagino que si

- Lo es de verdad, además de ser muy bella, parece una diosa –dijo Madame

- Capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre – comento Jude con tristeza

- Oui, pero tu también eres hermosa, ven siéntate ¿deseas tomar algo?

- No así estoy bien

- Cuéntame ¿que ha sido de ti y de tu hermana?

- Ambas estamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño, mi hermana principalmente

- ¡Que bueno cherie!

- Y yo me encargo de ayudar a personas con el mismo tipo de problema que el mío

- Siempre has sido una chica luchadora

- Mi madre siempre me decía que yo no serviría para nada

- Lucia no sabia ni lo que decía, eres tan valiosa como una cama de oro cherie

- Gracias Madame

- Cherie, la otra semana será la fiesta del gobernador ¿iras?

- Si estoy invitada, aunque no me gusta asistir a esas fiestas

- A mi tampoco solo a mis reuniones con mis amigas ¿supiste del nuevo club que abriré?

- La Mansión, si Eleonor me comentó

- Será grandioso, un club solo para mujeres

- Solo espero que la sociedad Newyorkina no de el grito al cielo

- No cherie no será así, si en Londres no lo han hecho durante años porque lo harán ahora

- Tienes razón tía

- Quiero que vengas conmigo a la fiesta del gobernador

- Con usted y con… ¿su dama de compañía?

- Oui te encantará, ya lo verás

- Pero Madame

- ¡Vamos di que si!

- Esta bien, además mi amigo irá

- ¿Que amigo?

- Mi mejor amigo

- ¿Mmmun enamorado?

- No, para nada, es mi mejor amigo el hijo de Eleonor

- ¿Terrence Granchester?

- Oui tía, por eso vine, el…

- Permiso Madame tiene una llamada de Londres

- Oh cherie es una llamada que estaba esperando ¿me disculparás?

- Oui tía, otro dia hablaremos, yo me tengo que ir

- Espero verte en la fiesta

- Ahí estaré Madame...

Habían pasado varios días y la vida transcurría tranquilamente. Terry no había ido a visitar a Susana, debido al mal humor que tenia hacia ya varios días. Mientras que Candy ayudaba a Madame en los preparativos de la próxima apertura del club. Archie y Zillah salían a escondidas.

- Sabes que lo que hacemos esta mal Archie

- Si lo es, y perdóname pero es que no puedo evitarlo, cada día quiero estar a tu lado

- Es una locura pero yo siento lo mismo, me moriré el dia que regreses a Chicago con tu familia

- Yo también me moriré, por eso he inventado excusas para no irme, no se hasta cuando pueda seguir

- Esta relación esta basada en engaños Archie, no esta bien, lo que empieza mal termina mal

- Lo siento cariño por no darte algo mejor

- Será mejor que me vaya

- ¡No Zillah por favor!

- Es lo mejor Archie, mañana puede ser tarde

- Zillah dentro de una semana partiré

- ¡Oh!

- La verdad es que debería haberme ido hace rato, pero como te dije he inventado una excusa tras otra, solo me queda esa semana

- Será mejor que te vayas

- No, por favor Zillah vente unos días conmigo

- ¿A donde?

- A New Orleans

- ¿¿Estas loco??

- No, solo estaremos allá por una semana escápate conmigo tal vez esta sea la ultima

- Déjame pensarlo, mañana tengo función en casa de gobernador en el baile de mascaras, será muy importante

- Esta bien, espero por ti

Pronto llego el día del baile en la gran casa del gobernador, era un baile anual de disfraces en beneficio de los mas pobres, allí se encontrarían las mas grandes personalidades de la ciudad. Para amenizar se había invitado a las famosas Alegres Pelirrojas quienes esa noche darían un Show especial.

- Te salvaste Charlie, iras conmigo a ver el Show esta noche en casa del gobernador –dijo Terry a su amigo

- ¿En serio? gracias

- Pero eso si no babees cuando las veas

- ¡Ah ridículo!

- ¡¡jajajajaja!!

Mientras que en la residencia de las alegres pelirrojas ocurría algo desastroso.

- ¡¡No puede ser Zillah como que estas enferma!!

- Me siento muy mal cariño no me puedo levantar

- ¡Pero hoy es una función especial Zillah no nos puedes hacer esto!

- Mi cuerpo no da mas –dijo la joven totalmente pálida

- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Madame Delibe entrando en la habitación

- ¡¡Zillah esta enferma!!

- Déjame verte Zillah –dijo Candy

- ¡Ay Candy me siento muy mal, no se que voy a hacer!

- Zillah esto es terrible estas ardiendo –dijo Candy preocupada

- ¿Que haremos? Zillah es la estrella, la favorita

- Podemos hacer algo original –dijo Phillipe quien había entrado de repente

- ¿Que se te ocurre?

- Candy tu te sabes todo el parlamento de las pelirrojas ¿no es así?

- Oui, ella lo practicaba con nosotras principalmente el de Zillah –dijo Sisy

- Pero…

- Además tienes las medidas de Zillah –dijo Lulu

- Y es tan bella como Zillah

- Perdón es mas bella que Zillah –dijo la misma Zillah

- Eso no lo discuto –dijo Phillipe

- Pero no soy pelirroja

- Ah tranquila tenemos un excelente tinte

- Pero yo no quiero cambiar mi cabello aún

- Tranquila, tenemos varios tintes, este es especial te lo aplicamos y cuando te laves el cabello con este champu que tenemos aquí, volverá a ser rubio

- ¿En serio?

- Oui –dijo Lulu- yo misma los elaboro

- ¡Vamos, anda Candy!

- De acuerdo ¡ay no sé porque acepté!

- Para salvarnos

Y así toda la tarde las chicas pasaron transformando a la dulce Candy en la atrevida y sensual Alegre pelirroja

- ¡¡Estas divina!! –dijo Madame Delibe

- ¡Maravillosa! –dijo Phillipe

- Ay no se me da miedo todo esto, además si el publico no me acepta, yo no soy Zillah

- Pero serás ella –dijo Phillipe- esta noche será aun baile de mascaras y todos usaran una, las alegres pelirrojas no serán la excepción, así nadie sabrá que no eres Zillah

- Pero …

- Nada

Y esa noche las chicas se ataviaron con hermoso vestidos color champan, con largos aretes brillantes y zapatos de alto tacón. Sus vestidos aunque sexys ocultaban lo necesario y revelaban lo apropiado. Candy se encontraba temerosa por el papel que ocuparía esa noche. Se miró las piernas, nunca había estado tan descubierta en publico, agradeció el uso de la mascara si no se moriría de vergüenza.

- ¿Estas seguro que se presentaran? –volvio a preguntar Charlie ansioso

- Claro Charlie, deja la ansiedad –contestçp Terry abrumado

- Dicen que una tal Zillah la favorita por ser la mas hermosa

- Eso habrá que verlo

- Me muero por ver lindas chicas bailando

- A mi me da igual

- Claro el hombre de hielo

- Cállate

Zillah quedó sola en su casa y cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama, se cambió de ropa y se dio color a su cara. Había hecho uso de su inteligencia para hacerles creer a todos que estaba enferma, había calentado su piel con toallas calientes y con un poco de maquillaje había hecho una excelente actuación. Miró hacia afuera y ahí estaba Archie

- Me alegro que hayas decidido venir conmigo

- No podría dejarte ir sin pasar estos últimos días contigo amor

- ¡Oh Zillah no sabes cuanto te…!

- No hables de amor no seria justo – interrumpió la joven

- Esta bien, pero créeme hoy me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Zillah

- Y tu a mi –dijo acariciando el rostro de la joven

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, Terry y Charlie habían ido con sus respectivas mascaras ya que eso era un requisito para entrar a la fiesta. Cerca vio a su madre junto a una dama muy elegante y enseguida fue en su búsqueda

- Buenas noches mi hermosa dama –dijo besando la mano de Eleonor

- Terry... a mi nunca me engañarás

- ¡Oh madre!

- Cariño te presento a una de mis mejores amiga, Madame Delibe

- Un gusto conocerla Madame

- Así que tu eres Terry, lastima que nos conocemos enmascarados

- Oui Madame y hasta después de las doce no podremos quitarnolsas y apreciarnos como es debido

- Pero se ve que eres muy apuesto

- Y usted una bella dama –dijo galantemente

- Tienes un hijo precioso

- Gracias Madame –dijo Eleonor

- Buenas noches Madame, señora Eleonor, Terry

- ¿Quien eres?

- Soy Jude

- ¿Te decidiste a venir sobrina?

- Si tía, no quería aburrirme en casa además dice que se presentaran las alegres pelirrojas, aun no he visto el Show y en toda la ciudad no se hace mas que hablar de el.

- Es maravilloso sobrina

- ¿Madame Delibes es tu tía? Jude – preguntó Terry

- Si, aunque no me críe junto a ella cuando la conocí hace 6 años me encariñé mucho con ella

- Y yo con mi sobrina

- ¿Y su dama de compañía Madame? – pregunto Jude

- Pues ella no pudo venir

- Es una lastima –dijo Jude

- Vamos ocupemos nuestros lugares

- ¿Y Phillipe? –pregunto Eleonor cosa que hizo que Jude se erizara

- Él esta ocupado tras escenario

-Después lo veremos

- Oui

Terry se había alejado de las damas para buscar a Charlie quienes se encontraban pidiendo un trago

. Todavía no amigo, será mejor que estés sobrio para apreciar el Show

- Tienes razón amigo

- vamos a la mesa de mi madre

- esta bien –dijo resignado

Muy pronto cuando todos tomaron asiento las luces se volvieron tenues, mientras que un escenario muy bien construido en aquel gran salón fue iluminándose con luces brillantes. Enseguida comenzó a sonar una música y salia una joven hermosa con cabello rojo y liso como hasta la barbilla. La chica cantaba mientras bailaba, luego se le unía otra con el cabello aun más largo, luego otra igual de pelirroja y con el cabello del mismo largo, al final hicieron un circulo y apareció la mas esperada, una pelirroja despampanante, con un cuerpo hecho para el deseo, cantando como los ángeles, y el cabello tan largo rojo y ensortijado, parecía una diosa de fuego emergiendo entre sus tres ninfas. Luego las 4 ejercitaron un baile y la ultima pelirroja que se suponía era Zillah recibía la mayor cantidad de aplausos. Luego bajaron y se mezclaron con el publico y Candy sin saber que allí estaba Terry se dirigió a la mesa de Madame cantando y bailando con pasos sensuales y atrevidos, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con las de un joven enmascarado con los ojos verdiazules, que la miraba con cierto deseo a través de su mascara.

- ¿_Quien es esta mujer y por qué me llama tanto la atención?_ – pensó Terry- _esto es imposible que me este pasando con una desconocida_

- Esa debe ser Zilllah- escucho decir a otros caballeros que la miraban con le mismo deseo que él

- _Maldición todos la miran así, no puedo soportarlo, tengo que conocer a esa mujer_

El Show termino y una gran lluvia de aplausos que inundó el lugar. Cuando desaparecieron tras bambalinas

- Magnific, estas chicas son fabulosas, aunque Zillah esta vez se superó, pareciera otra –dijo un caballero en la esa de junto

- ¡Robert tu aquí! –dijo Terry al reconocerlo

- Oh Terry tu aquí ¿qué te pareció el Show?

- ¡Genial!

- Zillah es la favorita, pero esta vez se superó nunca la había visto bailar tan bien y cantar como los ángeles, estuvo maravillosa

- ¿Cree usted que Zillah se superó? –preguntó Madame

- Completamente –contesto Robert- es como si fuera otra mujer, he visto el Show varias veces, casi se podría decir que es otra mujer

- Me alegro que opine así –dijo Madame

Una vez terminado el Show el lugar se fue preparado para dar paso al gran baile. Mientras que las chicas se cambiaban de ropa

- ¡Candy estuviste maravillosa, mucho mejor que Zillah!

- No exageren

- ¿¿No escuchaste los aplausos?? deberías unírtenos

- No, la verdad es que yo…

- Oh cherie –dijo Madame Delibe- estuviste magnific y ese cabello rojo te va muy bien

- Madame, allá fuera esta Terry... - dijo con un susurro

- Oui un chico seductor

- Madame... me da temor verlo

- No seas cobarde, enfréntate a él

- Pero es que… lo vi junto a la chica

- ¿Que chica?

- Bueno este…

- No hay nadie con el te lo puedo asegurar

- ¡Madame!

- Mira saldrás, nadie te reconocerá porque estarás con antifaz, pero eso si cuando te lo quites…

- No me lo quitaré

- Bueno, tendrás que perderte a las doce

- Si eso haré, no quiero que me vea

- No entiendo tus razones pero allá tu, pero es mejor, la gente cree que eres Zillah

- Si

- Bien te esperamos afuera cherie

El baile comenzó y los presentes comenzaron a bailar. Candy junto con las otras tres chicas se cambiaron poniéndose unos trajes de muselina y brocado. Al salir Candy sin querer tropezó con un joven que la invitó a bailar

Por otro lado Phillipe quien también andaba tras bambalinas, salió pero sin mascara y se sorprendió al ver cuando Jude se le había caído al suya, buscó rápidamente una mascara y sin ser visto se acercó a ella justo cuando vio que ella se volvía a colocar la suya

- Buenas noches preciosa dama

- Buenas noches –dijo Jude sin emoción

- Le tengo dos proposiciones

- ¿A mí?

- Oui

- ¿Y cuales son?

- Una es que acepte bailar conmigo

- ¿Y la otra?

- Que se escape conmigo a una isla paradisiaca donde podríamos ser felices eternamente

- ¡Muy gracioso usted!

- ¿Me permite preguntarle como se llama usted?

- No puedo, es una regla del baile

- Por favor Madmesoille

- ¿Que mas da? de todos modos pensaba irme ya

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí, vine solo a ver el Show

- Por favor permítame aunque sea una pieza

- Me encantaría, pero…- dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bastón- no puedo complacerlo, con permiso

- Un momento usted…- dijo Phillipe sorprendido no se había fijado en el bastón que tenia cerca la joven

- Si - dijo triste - ¿sorprendido? no me asombra no será el primero ni el ultimo, soy coja de nacimiento con permiso

Phillipe quedó totalmente mudo la mujer de su vida se alejaba y encima había descubierto algo importante de su vida.

- ¡Madame!

- ¿Aun insiste?

- ¿Y si no puede bailar no le gustaría escaparse conmigo?

- Yo no escapo con extraños

- Tal vez no lo seamos

- Con permiso - no hizo caso

- Por favor Madmesoille, prometo no faltarle, no se vaya

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Conversar con usted

- Esta bien, vamos a la terraza allá esta mas fresco – accedió Jude

- Perfecto –dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a la joven

Candy seguía bailando con aquel joven que cada vez la apretaba mas y mas, trató de soltarse pero aquel joven la estrechó más

- ¡si me sigue tomando así me veré obligada a dejar de bailar con usted!

- no seas tan ruda, además sé que te gusta, las bailarinas europeas son bien alegres y les gusta esto

- ¡se equivoca, ni mis a compañeras ni a mi nos gusta ser tratadas como basura, ahora suélteme!

- ¡no!

- ¡suélteme! –dijo la joven comenzando a forcejear

- la chica le ha dicho que la suelte no la escuchó –dijo Terry interrumpiendo

- ¿qué le ocurre? ella esta bailando conmigo

- yo escuche que ella le dijo que la soltara y si no lo hace haré que lo boten de esta fiesta

- ¡maldito! –dijo el joven y soltó a Candy

- Gracias señor –dijo Candy mientas desviaba la mirada, sabia que era Terry y rogó porque no la reconociera

- ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo?

- si claro

- me imagino que tu nombre es Zillah

- si

- ¿eres inglesa?

- si

- yo también ¿estas nerviosa? ha de ser por ese imbécil

- la verdad señor, lo único que deseo es irme de aquí

- si quiere la acompaño a su casa

- no, no se preocupe, cuando termine la pieza le diré al chofer que me lleve –de repente todo fue silencio, Candy no podía creer que estaba en brazos de Terry, ahora era mas hombre podía sentir sus fuertes músculos, su aroma y la belleza de su rostro masculino, a través e la mascara podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdiazules. Agradeció en silencio que el antifaz que llevaba cubriera parte de su rostro y mas que todo las pecas de su nariz, si no ya la hubiese reconocido, También había cambiado el tono de su voz, imitando la manera de hablar de Zillah

Terry por su parte quedó fascinado pro aquella deliciosa criatura, no sabia que tenia pero le encantaba, nunca se había sentido así por alguna otra mujer, la única había sido Candy… Candy de seguro ahora estaría en brazos de su amante, ese rubio con el cual bailó con pasión la noche aquella en que la vio. De seguro ella era suya por la forma en que se pegaban de seguro estaba enamorada de él, sintió tanta rabia que tenso los músculos y apretó el brazo de la supuesta Zillah

- ¡Señor me esta haciendo daño!

- Disculpe, no me di cuenta –volvio a mirar a aquella pelirroja, aunque no podía ver su rostro sabia que era hermosa, su barbilla y su boca lo demostraban. Sintió deseos por aquella desconocida, pero no, debía controlarse.

- Terminó la pieza muchas gracias señor –dijo apartándose

- Espero volverla a ver –dijo besando su mano

Candy se apartó y desapareció, muy pronto serian las doce y tendría que quitarse la mascara, debía huir. Salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la casa del gobernador.

Mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles Candy no dejaba de pensar en Terry. Me hubiese gustado decirle que yo era Candy y no Zillah, pero era mejor así, no sabia que pensaría él si supiera que aquella mujer que había cantado y bailando de esa forma atrevida era ella, las mejillas se le encendieron al recordarse a si misma. Sintió que alguien la seguía cuando se dio cuenta eran tres sujetos

- Hola preciosa como estas te vimos hoy bailar y cantar y nos cautivaste –dijo un supuesto caballero

- No sabes como nos tienes obsesionados que tal si nos regalas algo de ti esta noche a cada uno

- ¡¡Aléjense, no quiero nada con ustedes!!

- No seas tan grosera preciosa, si somos tus mas fieles admiradores –dijo el sujeto mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente tomándola del brazo

- ¡No, suéltenme! –grito pero sin ser escuchada, penso que este seria su fin, la humillación mas grande de su vida, deseo desmayarse para no sentir lo que aquellos malditos hombres le harían

- ¡¡La chica ha dicho que la dejen no la escucharon!! – la voz de Terry avivó sus sentidos y Candy se sintió aliviada

- ¿Quien eres? - dijo uno de los tipos

- Eso no importa, la señorita dijo que la suelten háganlo ya

- ¿Quien te has creído? –dijo el hombre abalanzadose con intenciones de golpearlo pero con lo buen peleador que era Terry pudo hacerse cargo de los tres sin mucho esfuerzo, luego apareció Charlie y lo ayudó y los tres hombres huyeron

- Gracias Charlie¿esta usted bien señorita?

- Si muchas gracias

- Charlie llevaré a la chica a su casa

- De acuerdo Terry yo tengo una cita, hasta pronto señorita – dijo a la joven quien solo le sonrío

- _"ay Charlie tampoco tu me reconoces"_ pensó cuando en eso comenzó a llover

- ¡Oh no ha comenzado a llover, mi casa queda cerca será mejor que vayamos mientras la tormenta pasa!

- Pero es que…

- Por favor –dijo Terry, Candy no tuvo otra que acceder, temía que él quisiera quitarla la mascara, se la tocó y se sintió segura mientras la tuviera puesta

Llegaron al apartamento, era nuevo se dio cuenta y se veía hermoso y muy bien arreglado.

- Que bonito departamento tiene señor

- Terrence Granchester, pero llámame Terry –dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara, Candy abrió los ojos, estaba mas guapo que nunca- creo que es hora de que usted me deje ver su hermoso rostro

- ¡no!

- ¿que?

- no, por favor no me quiero quitar el antifaz

- ¿por qué?

- tengo mis motivos

- que extraño, todo New York ha visto su rostro y yo soy el único que no lo he visto –dijo admirando los hermosos ojos verdes que se le veían a través de la mascara

- por favor deje que me la quede

- no entiendo, pero si así lo desea, a lo mejor es un juego, esta bien aceptaré el juego pero tarde o temprano se la quitará, debe tener frío –dijo siriviendole una copa de Chardonnay - tenga le gustará es de lo mejores

- gracias

- Con su permiso –dijo Terry y desaprecio cuando apareció al rato llevaba la camisa desabotonada y se encontraba mas relajado, Candy apreció su pecho, hermoso y bronceado, había tomado recientemente sol, sus músculos y sus piernas a través de sus pantalones, era toda una tentación. Terry notó como ella lo miraba, era la primera vez que una mujer lo miraba con tanto deseo y de esa manera, era verdad el era muy perseguido por las mujeres, pero aquella mujer poseía un encanto extraño y cuando lo miraba como lo hacia ella, no podía evitar excitarse. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, enseguida le tomó el rostro y sin pedir permiso la besó.

Candy se sentía confusa pero se dejó besar con dulzura, luego con gran pasión, sintió las manos de Terry tocar su cuello y luego la entrada a sus pechos. Cielos esto era mejor que sus sueños, se dijo, enseguida levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar ese poderosos pecho que tenia Terry, era exquisito

- ¡Oh por favor mi dama no sabe la tortura que esta haciendo en mi !–dijo Terry entre murmullos. Candy siguió acariciándolo sentía fuego en su interior cuando sintió que Terry bajaba el escote de su vestido y tocaba con sus manos sus grandes y hermosos pechos. Se sentía desfallecer quería entregarse a él como lo hacia en sus sueños. Luego sintió su húmeda y cálida lengua lamer uno de sus pezones. La sensación era maravillosa ¿qué pasaría si se quitara la mascara, de seguro el encanto desaparecería? No podía continuar allí, si lo hacia terminaría entregándose al hombre que amaba, seria una locura

- ¡¡basta!! – lo detuvo Candy

- ¿¿por qué?? –dijo Terry con voz enronquecida

- ¡porque no esta bien, yo no lo conozco ni usted a mi, seguro me trajo aquí para hacerme lo mismo que aquellos hombres solo que de manera mas sutil!

- ¡me ofende señorita –dijo molesto levantándose de su asiento- lamento haberla importunado!

- ¡si! será mejor que me vaya un gusto haberlo conocido señor Granchester –dijo levantándose para irse

- ¡un momento yo la llevaré!

- ¡no es necesario!

- si se va sola corre el peligro de que alquilen intente atacarla de nuevo

- entonces ¿que quiere que haga?

- la llevo

- no

- ¡que testaruda es, venga yo la llevare y diablos!¿porqué no se quita el antifaz?

- ¡porque no quiero! –gritó Candy

- está bien, es usted tan obstinaba, que horror –dijo molesto y se levanto para llevar a Candy a la residencia de las alegres pelirrojas

Una vez que Terry la dejó, Candy se bajó del auto y sin decir adiós se alejó. Terry solo la miraba, de veras era una mujer bella, lastima que no quiso enseñarle su rostro, pero ya vería esa pelirroja, no seria la última vez que ella supiera de él. Arrancó el auto y se alejó

- ¡¡Menos mal que ya se fue, y no me reconoció, maldito infiel, con esto me di cuenta de que ya dejó de amarme, si es capaz de seducir a la primera mujer que se le cruce en el camino, maldito arrogante!! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras en el baile ya habían dado las doce y los presentes procedían a quitarse las mascaras. Cuando Phillipe vio que Jude por fin se la quitaba el hizo lo mismo.

- ¿¿Usted?? –dijo Jude asombrada

- ¿Ahora si me dirá su nombre?

- Si –contesto nerviosa- mi nombre es Jude Lestrange

- No me diga que es la sobrina de Madame Delibe, ella siempre me habló de usted pero nunca pude conocerla

- Un gusto señor…

- Phillipe, Jean Phillipe Delioncourt para servirle

- Un gusto Phillipe, ya es tarde es hora de que me vaya mi cochero me esta esperando afuera

- ¿Puedo verla otro dia?

- No creo, a su novia no le gustara

- ¿Que novia?

- La chica rubia con la que lo vi aquella noche en el restaurante Fontanella. Con permiso

- Si es así, me imagino que su novio tampoco le gustara verme con usted

- No tengo novio

- ¿Y ese hombre con el cual usted estaba acompañada ese dia?

- Era un buen amigo, además eso no le importa , con permiso – movió el bastón para apartar a Phillipe

- La chica que estaba conmigo no era mi novia ¿como lo ve?

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- Yo lo vi bailando muy apasionadamente con ella

- Si me encanta bailar

- Ya ve, no sé porque insiste conmigo, yo jamas podría ser su pareja de baile...

- Pero si a mi no me interesa bailar con usted, a mi m interesarían otras cosas –dijo con picardía

- ¡Atrevido, apártese de mí! –dijo saliendo de la terraza y caminado lo mas rápido que pudo

- Perdón señorita Lestrange no quise decir eso, señorita- pero rápidamente ella se había ido- yo y mi bocota, se imagino lo peor, pero ya veras, no me rendiré

Mientras que Jude por su lado pensaba

_- "Candy no esta de novia con él cuando se lo diga a Terry se pondrá feliz y Phillipe oh no todavía sigo enamorada de ti."_

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier comentario ya saben a donde desde Panamá

Maruquel


	9. El misterio de la Dama Desaparecida

**Capitulo nueve**

**El misterio de la dama desaparecida**

- Oh señorita Candy, pense que se quedaría mas tiempo en la fiesta –dijo la criada que trabajaba con las pelirrojas

- Casi Rocío, pero sentí ganas de irme¿cómo ha seguido Zillah?

- ¡Ay señorita, no se imagina lo que ha ocurrido!

- ¿Zillah empeoró?

- No, tampoco así, mire lo que ocurrió fue que…- la criada titubeo

- ¿Que...?

- ¡Ay señorita Candy, la señorita Zillah se fue!

- ¿A donde?

- No lo sé, después que ustedes se marcharon, ella se levantó luego la vi arreglarse y no estaba nada enferma, luego tomo una maleta que al parecer ya tenia lista y se marchó

- ¿Alguien vino a buscarla?

- Creo que sí

- Ay ¿en que líos andará metida, y si no viene como haré para seguir haciéndome pasar por ella? esta noche era por ser un baile de mascaras

- Bueno mañana domingo ni lunes hay función, solo hasta el martes

- Que bien, así podré ganar tiempo y encontrarla

- Señorita Candy ¿va a quedarse a dormir aquí?

- Si, dormiré en la cama de Zillah

- Le preparare un té

- Gracias Rocío

Al día siguiente Candy había regresado muy temprano a la casa de Madame Delibe muy preocupada.

- Buenos días Madame

- Vaya Candy te levantaste temprano

- Es que no pase la noche aquí¿no se dio cuenta Madame?

- No cherie y eso …¿porque no pasaste la noche aquí?

- Me quedé en casa de las pelirrojas

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Zillah?

- No exactamente, pero debo contarle algo

- ¿No me digas que te fuiste con Terry? Vi que te pediste y luego lo vi perderse a él

- No Madame –dijo Candy pero se le colorearon las mejillas al recordar los besos de la noche que tuvo con él

- ¿Entonces?

- Mire le contaré lo que ocurrió desde el inicio… - y así Candy le contó desde que salió de la casa del gobernador hasta cuando llegó a la residencia de las pelirrojas

- ¡Oh mon dieu cherie que aventura la tuya de esta noche!

- Si, pero no paso nada entre Terry y yo

- Lastima, lo que sí me preocupa es Zillah¿a donde rayos se ha metido?

- Lo ignoro Madame

- ¡Muchachita esa ya me oirá!

- Madame ¿cree que este saliendo con un hombre casado?

- Me temo que si

- Buenos días tengan mis mas bellas damas –dijo Phillipe

- Se te ve muy contento Phillipe

- Si, ayer estuve cerquita de mi dama del tren

- No me habías dicho que la habías vuelto a ver– dijo la Madame

- Si la vi –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

- Pero ¿ella no está saliendo con Terry? –comentó Candy

- Me dijo que eran amigos

- Vaya –dijo Candy- _"pero aun sigue siendo un mujeriego mira que besarme y tocarme como lo hizo anoche sin siquiera saber quien era yo, maldito infiel"_ – pensó Candy

- Lo que si no sabia es que mi dama del tren era su sobrina

- ¿De que hablas? - pregunto la Madame

- Madame, del descubrimiento del siglo

- ¿Como?

- Si como usted no frecuenta a sus sobrinas y yo solo las conocía de nombre jamas me imagine que mi dama del tren y Jude fueran la misma persona

- ¿Cuéntame bien eso?

- Si que le contaré – y así Phillipe prosiguió a contarle

- Mira que cosas tiene la vida, de haberlo sabido la hubiese mandado a llamar desde hace mucho, pero te advierto no le hagas daño, eres un mujeriego y ella es una buena chica

- Yo la amo tía, como a nadie

- ¿No te importa su defecto?

- ¿Que defecto? para mí ella es perfectamente imperfecta

- Vaya Phillipe tu siempre con tus composiciones –dijo Candy

- ¿Y a ti como te fue?

- Bien

- Estuviste estupenda, deberías formar parte del elenco de Las Alegres Pelirrojas

- No, eso no es posible amigo

- Pero no quedará de otra Zillah esta desaparecida y no puedes dejar a las chicas solas –dijo Madame

. ¿Como que Zillah esta desaparecida?

- Ay cherie ven que te contaremos

En Chicago Albert paseaba por el hogar de Ponny esperando encontrarse con Karla, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando la vio caminado junto a su socio Erick, hacían tan buena pareja que el rubio sintió celos. Sabia que no estaba bien, se había enamorado de la novia de su socio pero que podía hacer. Era un juego muy sucio quitársela, pero sin ella sabia que no sería un hombre feliz.

- Albert amigo –dijo Erick

- Hola Erick, hola señorita Karla

- Buenos días señor Albert

- ¿Paseando?

- Si señor Albert paseando y esperando que Karla acepte ir conmigo a la feria del pueblo se va a divertir mucho

- ay Erick no lo se todavía tengo que corregir varios exámenes de los chicos y…

- no hay excusa Karla no todo tiene que ser trabajo. Y tu Albert que te trae por acá

- tu sabes el Hogar, ando supervisando la obra, adema ya empezaron la construcción del hospital

- ¿Hospital? –pregunto Karla

- si además de agrandar el hogar tendemos cerca un hospital no solo para los niños si no para todos los del pueblo

- wao será genial –dijo Karla entusiasmada

- si la fundación Andley ha hecho cosas muy buenas por el estado –dijo Erick- tengo entendido que tiene varios socios

- si, han sido de mucha ayuda

- bien Karla te dejo, pero te vendré a buscar el sábado, no hay excusa

- de acuerdo –dijo la joven con desgano

- ¿Te pasa algo Karla? –preguntó Albert una vez que Erick se hubo marchado

- Ay señor Albert lo que ocurre es que…ay no disculpe no debo contarle cosas personales

- Primero que todo Karla, no me llames señor, solo llámame Albert por favor

- De acuerdo

- Segundo quiero que confíes en mí

- Gracias Albert

- Ahora ¿me contaras?

- Pues…la verdad es que …Erick me agrada

- Ahí vamos –penso Albert _"ahora me dirá que espera que se le declare , vaya suerte la mía"_

- Pero no lo amo

- ¡No lo amas! –dijo Albert sorprendido

- No, lo quiero como a un buen amigo, nada más

- ¿Y estas enamorada de alguien más?

- Bueno…- se le quedo mirando fijamente- …no, lo único que me interesa por ahora es mi trabajo

- Ah ya veo "que lastima" pensó

- Bueno mejor me voy con los chicos no quiero molestarlo con mis problemas

- Karla nunca me vas a molestar –dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un beso cosa que hizo que Karla se sonrojara

- Gracias Albert –dijo y se marcho

Terry no podía sacar de su mente a aquella extraña mujer. La dama del antifaz, como era posible que no se hubiese querido dejar ver la cara de él, cuando todo New York ya le ha visto el rostro, tendría algo en la cara justamente ese día…pensaba Terry.

Desde hace mucho tiempo ninguna mujer había despertado en él aquellas sensaciones y deseo que ahora sentía, la única había sido Candy y ella…basta no ella era pasado, aunque no sabia porque su corazón le decía que nunca la dejaría de amar. Y ahí estaba esa dama misteriosa, esa Diosa de fuego que vino a tentarlo, aún podía sentir sus labios, su piel y recordaba sus hermosos pechos, los pechos mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, maldición como era posible que deseara tanto a una desconocida, tenía que volver a verla, saber si esto que sentía era solo una obsesión. No la amaba por supuesto pero esa pasión carnal que sentía por ella iba mas allá.

Ya sabia lo que haría, primero contrataría a alguien para que le informara todo sobre Zillah. También había recordado que su amigo Robert ya la había visto, le preguntaría después. Ya vería esa mujer, no se le escaparía tan fácilmente.

- Octavia –dijo llamado a la mucama

- Si señor

- Quiero que mandes a Horacio a un encargo

- Si señor

- Quiero que…

- De manera que ahora el duquecito cree que eres Zillah

- Si

- Uyuyui

- Y si Zillah no aparece y tengo que reemplazarla ¿como hago?, estoy segura de que si aparezco sin mascara todos se darán cuenta que no soy Zillah

- Pero quedarían complacidos eres más hermosa que Zillah

- Pero Terry se daría cuenta y no quiero arriesgarme, la situación con el anoche fue algo bochornosa

- ¿Mas que en tus sueños?

- Oui, ay Madame quiero irme a Chicago, me encantaría volver a ver a mis dos madres y a Albert

- Albert, como me gustaría conocerlo

- Si le encantó Archie, Albert también le gustará

- No lo dudo

- Con permiso Madame –dijo Mimi interrumpiendo- la buscan

- ¿Quien?

- Su sobrina

- Ah que bueno, hazla pasar

- Buenos días –dijo la joven al entrar en la terraza

- Buenos días cherie, en siéntate a mi lado te presento a Candy. Ella es Jude

- Un gusto Candy –dijo Jude con una sonrisa sincera

- Un gusto Jude –dijo Candy

- Me alegra verlas juntas y tu hermana me dijiste que esta Chicago

- Oui Madame –contesto Jude

- Me muero por volver a verla

- Yo también la extraño tanto

- Mis amores hoy iré a La Mansión me encantaría que me acompañaran

- Encantadas –dijeron Jude y Candy

- Bien las dejaré solas mientras voy a cambiarse para salir

- Por supuesto Madame –dijo Candy

Una vez solas entre Jude y Candy se produjo un gran silencio. Ninguna de las dos sabía que hablar.

- Candy me parecía que antes eras rubia –dijo Jude repentinamente

- Ah…este…es que Madame me convenció de cambiar el color de mi cabello –dijo acariciándose el cabello

- Pues te queda muy bien el cambio –dijo Jude

- Gracias –dijo Candy luego hubo un gran silencio

- Candy, desde hace mucho quería conocerte –dijo por fin Jude

- ¿A mí?

- Si, se que eres el tormento de mi mejor amigo

- ¿Que tan amiga eres de Terry?

- Lo suficiente como para quererlo como a un hermano

- Vaya

- No me agrada Susana, ella nunca lo hará feliz, a veces no entiendo a Terry, estuvo años evitando casarse con Susana y ahora de la nada decide casarse con ella, en verdad se volvió loco

- ¿Porque me dices eso?

- Pero que tengo la esperanza de que aun lo ames

- Pero Jude si, él decidió casarse ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Mucho, convencerlo de que no cometa ese error

- Me dijiste que él ha estado evitando casarse estos últimos 7 años, porque hasta ahora

- No lo se, creo que el le gusta autocastigarse

- Vaya y ¿cómo esta Susana?

- Tengo entendido que ahora tiene problemas del corazón, para mí es solo una hipocondríaca, disfruta de andar tirada en un sillón quejándose de sus males

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, la esta atendiendo el doctor Ian Hasset, es cardiólogo, según él no hay que alterarla, si por mi fuera le diera un susto para que le diera el paro y no molesté más

- Jude, no digas eso

- Me cae mal, es una mujer egoísta, mala, hipócrita, pero por lo visto ni tu ni Terry quieren ver eso

- Pero si esta enferma y lo dice un doctor a de ser cierto

- No lo sé Candy, pero no debes dejar que el se case, si aun lo amas no dejes que el sea infeliz y tu tampoco

Candy quedo en silencio pensando en lo que le decía Jude, recordó la noche anterior, se había percatado de la verdadera naturaleza de Terry, un mujeriego. Maldito cretino, pero a pesar de todo lo amaba con toda su alma. Tenia que averiguar que ocurría realmente con Susana, conocía al doctor Ian y penso en hacerle una visita.

- Candy estas lista para…- dijo Phillipe llegando a la terraza- pero que ven mis ojos, dos ángeles bajaron del cielo y están honrándonos con su presencia –dijo esto mirando a Jude

- Madame ya subió a cambiarse –dijo Candy

- Y usted señorita Lestrange¿como le ha ido¿durmió bien anoche?

- Si gracias –dijo secamente y sin mirarlo

- Mire que yo no podía dormir al principio porque no dejaba de pensar en una belleza que me encontré anoche, luego cuando me dormí soñé con ella

- Me imagino que esa belleza podía bailar con usted esos pasos de baile que tanto le gustan –contesto Jude

- Pues no, la verdad soñé que aceptaba irse conmigo a una isla paradisiaca y vivíamos felices eternamente

Jude reprimió una sonrisa y luego siguió con su aire de seriedad- Madame debe estar lista ya, vamos a esperarla en el vestíbulo –dijo levantándose

- Si vamos –dijo Candy mientras observaba a Jude que caminaba con su bastón y aun así tenia un porte elegante

Una vez en LA MANSIÓN, Candy y sus amigos observaban el maravilloso decorado, parecía un teatro o más bien una mansión antigua pero muy sofisticada. Desde el Lobby hasta los exteriores tenían ese aspecto que se asemejaba al de la antigua corte francesa. En el centro había una gran lampara victoriana, los muebles con el estilo antique junto a grandes cortinas rojas tipo teatro, y los diseños arquitectónicos con detallas dorados en las paredes y en una esquina una hermosa chimenea. Había por supuesto un bar en donde se servirían de todo tipo de bebidas. Una tarima y una pista de danza para las damas que quisiera bailar y cantar, unos salones privados para conversar sin ser molestado y otro salón para jugar a las cartas. El lugar se veía tan hogareño que de seguro aquel club seria todo un éxito.

- Esta hermoso Madame –comento Candy

- Si muy bonito, será un segundo hogar para las futuras clientas – comento Jude

-. Y eso que no sabes que allá arriba hay habitaciones para las que deseen hospedarse –dijo Madame

- Pensaron en todo y la entrada será prohibida a los hombres –pregunto Phillipe

- Por supuesto cherie, tu eres el único privilegiado al haber conocido este lugar antes que nadie

- Me siento honrado –dijo Phillipe con una de sus brillantes sonrisas

- ¿Y cuando inauguran?

- Este viernes –dijo Madame- eso si la inauguración será el único día en el que entraran hombres a partir del sábado solo entraran mujeres

- Que estrictas

- Ah si y esos clubes de hombres en donde no nos permiten la entrada -.dijo Madame

- Ay pues tiene razón –dijo Phillipe

- Tiene claro lo que le pido –dijo Terry

- Todo acerca de la señorita Zillah la cantante estrella de Las Alegres Pelirrojas

- Así mismo, quiero saber todo, de donde viene, que le gusta, que hace, que no le gusta, todo entendido

- Si señor

- Muy bien

- Hey Terry ¿que haces? –dijo Charlie

- Aquí pues tratando de encontrar a una dama

- La chica del antifaz, me pareció que ella era una de las alegres pelirrojas

- Si, pero puedes creer que nunca se quito en antifaz

- Que extraño en casa del gobernador sus compañeras se las quitaron a las doce, no será que a esa Zillah le ocurrió algo en su cara

- Algo como que

- No se una erupción, tu sabes esos granos horrorosos que suelen salir

- No lo creo

- Puede ser una posibilidad y a lo mejor le daba pena que la vieras así, siendo ella tan aclamada como la mejor de las alegres pelirrojas

- No se, pero mejor la investigo, por ahora ya di el prime paso

- ¿Cual ¿

- Ya lo sabrás

Habían pasado ya los dos días y muy pronto se acercaba el martes, Candy se encontraba en la casa de las pelirrojas

- Chicas aunque quisiera ayudarlas no puedo, ya no puedo usar el antifaz, seria extraño

- Y si lo usamos todas como una nueva modalidad

- No, creo que a los espectadores les guste

- Tienen razón

- Y Zillah ¿no ha dado señales de vida?

- Nada Madame

- Esa niña cuando regrese me va a oír

- Yo no quiero que me reconozcan es demasiado peligroso –dijo Candy

- Entonces que haremos

- Buenas noticias chicas –dijo Rocío entrando en aquella extraña reunión

- ¿Que paso?

- Al parecer el club en el que se presentaban las alegres pelirrojas no podrá abrir mañana

- ¿Y eso?

- Desperfectos en la tarima, un empleado se cayo por suerte no le paso nada así que anunciaron que lo repararan y hasta este sábado no abrirán el Starligth

- Que bueno

- Solo espero que Zillah aparezca el sábado

Afortunadamente para Candy al final de semana apareció Zillah con cara de enamorada y fresca como una lechuga

- Zillah apareciste, por fin, nos tenias preocupado –dijo Candy al verla llegar a la casa de Madame

- Ah tranquila no era nada, yo estoy muy bien, escuche que estuvieron geniales en la fiesta del gobernador

- Si Candy lo hizo muy bien – dijo Phillipe

- De haber sabido me hubiese quedado mas

- Ni pensarlo Zillah – se quejo Candy

- Por suerte esta semana no hemos tenido obras debido a ciertos inconvenientes en el Starligth

- En serio, bueno mejor –dijo con cara soñadora

- Madame quiere que vayas a hablar con ella

- Si mejor vamos a casa de Madame

- Ay no, yo que vine tan feliz

- Zillah

- De acuerdo

Madame esperaba a Zillah en el estudio. Una vez que la chica entro cerro las puertas bajo llave

- ¿Quien era esa chica que entro? – pregunto Jude a Candy, desde hace un tiempo Jude llegaba a la casa y se había convertido en amiga de Candy aunque de vez en cuando visitaba a Terry para no perder la costumbre y por pedido de Candy no le había platicado de la rubia ahora pelirroja.

- Es Zillah

- Ah la recuerdo La Alegre Pelirroja, se ve diferente a como la vi en el show

- Si verdad– a pesar de que Jude se había vuelto su amiga no se había atrevido a confiarle a la misma que ella había suplantado a Zillah y mucho menos lo ocurrido aquella noche con Terry, ya que sabia que era su amiga y podría correr a decírselo, prefirió evitar callando.

Mientras que en el estudio Madame Delibe tomaba una copita de brandy esperando a Zillah, cuando la vio entrar la hizo sentarse.

- A ver Zillah cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con Archibald Cornwell?

- ¿Como sabe que…?

- Lo note desde la primera vez que el te miro. Zillah conozco a los hombres y mas a los casados cansados de sus aburridas esposas

- Madame se que no hice bien, pero…lo amo

- Siempre dices lo mismo, no amas a nadie, amas al amor

- No Madame esta vez es en serio, tan en serio que ya me resigne a perderlo

- Seguro que el se resignara a estar sin ti

- No lo se, pero esta semana fue nuestra ultima vez juntos

- Ya veremos, esos hombres cuando prueban el picante que una mujer sensual como tu les ofrece no lo dejan fácilmente y mas si dicen estar enamorado

- Madame yo…

- Mira cherie, no quiero molestarte, pero sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien

- Porque me juzga si usted también fue amante de hombres casados

- Zillah, yo era viuda, nunca pude tener hijos, crees que no me hubiese gustado tener una familia feliz. No sabes acaso lo sola que queda una mujer que sale con un hombre casado. Mientras el esta con su familia tu te quedaras sola esperando por él. Esperando a que a él le pegue la gana de verte cuando sienta que le pica el deseo

- Madame Archie no es así

- Archie es un buen chico, pero no es para ti, llegaste muy tarde a su vida

Zillah en esos momentos rompió a llorar, Madame tenia razón y ella era una tonta. Pero después de esa semana que había pasado junto a Archie se había jurado no volver a verlo.

- Tiene razón Madame, pero como duele

- Y el ya se fue a Chicago

- Oui –dijo todavía con lagrimas en los ojos

- Cherie se que será difícil, pero debes alegrar esa carita, eres muy hermosa para arruinarla con llantos

- Oui Madame

- Ven acá pequeña - dijo tomándola en sus razos y dejando que Zillah descargara todo su llanto

- Aquí tiene toda la información

- A ver –dijo Terry- Zillah Grey, ciudadana inglesa, de padres músicos, integrante de las Alegres Pelirrojas. Soltera mmmmm- siguió leyendo hasta que llego a un punto interesante -¿ que es esto, que significa esto?

- Según mis investigaciones la señorita Zillah regreso hoy de New Orleans

- ¿Y cuando partió?

- Partió el sábado en la tarde rumbo a New Orleans con un caballero muy elegante y mis informantes de la estación del tren me dijeron que había llegado justo hoy a la ciudad sola

- Pero eso es imposible si el sábado por la noche yo la vi

- Imposible milord, mis informes no se equivocan

- Entonces quien sería esa misteriosa mujer que decía llamarse Zillah. Quiero que me haga un favor

- Diga milord

- Quiero que vigile la casa de las pelirrojas, quiero que me digas todo acerca de ellas, aquí tiene su pago por este informe

- Gracias milord es usted muy generoso –dijo marchándose

- ¿Quien demonios será esa mujer y a quien le he estado enviando rosas?

Candy acompaño a Zillah su casa. Al llegar las demás chicas al saber que había llegado la esperaban con verdadera curiosidad

- Zillah apareciste

- Si, pero preferí ir primero a Casa de Madame, solo mande mi equipaje para acá

- Zillah eres todo un misterio –dijo Sisy- te desapareces y no solo eso si no que desde el martes un admirador tuyo te manda ramos de rosas todos los días

- A mí

- Oui

- ¿Quien será? –

- No dice su nombre solo deja iniciales vengan a ver – la joven los guío al cuarto de Zillah y al abrir la puerta esta inundada de ramos y ramos de rosas

- Dices que desde el martes

- Chicas ignoraba esto – dijo Candy

- Es que has estado desaparecida Candy, miren las iniciales son TG

- A ver –salió corriendo Candy tomo la nota y leyó

_No he podido olvidar a aquella aventurera_

_Que cruzo por mi camino_

_Con su cabello de fuego_

_Y piel como la seda_

_Vuelve a mi damisela_

_A brindarme tus besos_

Oh mi dama de antifaz

_Tu mas fiel admirador te aclama_

_T.G_

- ¡Oh no!

- ¿Sabes quien es Candy? – pregunto Zillah

- Me temo que sí

- ¿Quien es?

- Es …Terry Granchester

- El actor¿pero porque?

- Es que como yo me hice pasar por ti

- ¿El nunca vio tu rostro?

- Nadie, en la fiesta del gobernador me fui antes para no quitarme el antifaz

- Pero por lo visto lo cautivaste –dijo Lulu

- Si pero el cree que yo soy Zillah

- Bien mañana volveré a mi lugar y ya veremos si continua

- Zillah promete que no le harás caso

- Por supuesto que no Candy. No me digas que estas enamorada de él

.- No …es que el esta comprometido

- Ah ya veo, no te preocupes yo tengo el corazón lastimado y no quiero fijarme en nadie cherie

- Gracias

Terry se encontraba en el teatro ensayando la que seria la próxima obra cuando en eso apareció Robert

- Robert amigo te he estado buscando desde hace días

- He estado ocupado pero aquí estoy, para que soy bueno

- Quería preguntarte ¿cuántas veces has visto el show de las alegres pelirrojas?

- Uyyy cientos de veces, creo que he ido a todas las funciones, son maravillosas

- Perfecto, a ver Robert has visto bien el rostro de Zillah

- La favorita, claro es muy hermosa, nariz pequeña y respingona, una boca sensual, unos -cautivantes ojos dorados y….

- Espera…dijiste ojos dorados

- Si, son ambarinos, unos ojos muy hermosos

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si

- No puede ser, definitivamente Zillah no era la mujer que se presento el sábado en la obra del gobernador

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Yo hable con esa supuesta Zillah, la vi de cerca nunca se quito el antifaz pero si podía apreciar sus ojos y eran verdes

- Claro ahí esta el misterio –dijo Robert recordando- recuerdas que te dije que esta vez Zillah había actuado diferente

- Claro que recuerdo

- Era eso yo nunca me equivoco, esta mujer que canto el sábado tenia mejor voz y movimientos mas sensuales, además de que tenia los pechos mas grandes que los de Zillah que de por si son ya bastantes…

- Ya Robert, así que definitivamente era otra mujer, por eso no quería quitarse el antifaz, no quería que supieran del engaño

- Un buen engaño, para los que no se fijan en detalles pero expertos como yo jamas nos equivocamos

- Gracias Robert, que tal si mañana vamos a ver la obra

- Claro quedaste fascinado verdad

- Si la verdad es que si – dijo el joven _"iré a ver la obra y al día siguiente le haré una visita, de que te encuentro, júralo que lo hago mi exquisita dama, de Terry Granchester nadie se escapa_" penso

- Por cierto tenemos una invitación, hoy en la noche se inaugura La Mansión, un club exclusivo para mujeres

- Si es para mujeres como es que estamos invitados

- Porque hoy será el único dia en que los hombres podrán entrar, a partir de mañana ningún hombre podrá pasar

- Interesante

-. Así que si queremos conocer el refugio de las mujeres debemos asegurarnos de conocer el lugar

- Ire claro que ire

- ¿Estas segura Lulu que con este shampoo se me quitara este tono rojizo?

- Oui Candy aunque es una lastima, te queda tan bien

- Otro día me lo volveré a poner, pero esta noche necesito volver a ser rubia, si Terry me ve pelirroja puede sospechar

- Oh es verdad. Por cierto Candy algún día volverás a ser una alegre pelirroja

- La verdad Lulu, me encanto ser Una alegre pelirroja, pero volveré a serlo cuando nos vayamos de aquí

- Que bueno Candy

- La verdad ser una alegre pelirroja es muy divertido

- Me alegro que te gustará, es una lastima que por ahora no puedas seguir siéndolo

- Si, no quiero arriesgarme con Terry

- Pero que ocurrió con el actor

- Ay Lulu nada malo solo ciertas cosillas que me da pena contar

- Oh cuéntame yo soy una tumba si quieres

- Es que…bueno me prometes no decir a nadie

- Oui

- Bien te contare…- y así Candy le conto a la joven

- Oh mon dieu, ese hombre es el mismisimo demone

- Oui lulu y yo lo deseo

- ¿Candy aun eres virgen?

- Si

- ¿Y no piensas casarte con nadie?

- No hay nadie que me mueva el piso como lo hace él

- Mm y porque no haces el amor con él

- Seria una locura, además el esta comprometido con otra mujer

- Pero si hicieras el amor con el si que se diera cuenta

- ¿De donde sacas eso?

- Sabes Madame tiene muchos libros y hace un tiempo leí la historia de una dama llamada Lady Elf

- Aja

- Y a ella le paso algo como a ti

En serio

- Si pero no era cantante solo que fue a una fiesta disfrazada y se topo con el hombre que le atraía, tenia 25 años y seguía siendo virgen

- Aja

- Ella se beso con aquel hombre que dicho sea de paso era enemigo de su familia

- ¿Como Romeo y Julieta?

- Oui, pero esta historia quedo mejor créeme

- Cuéntame y que hizo Lady Elf

- Bueno, ella como no tenia nadie que le moviera el piso solo aquel guapo caballero enemigo de su familia que además se llevaba mal con ella, decidió que como no pensaba casarse con nadie decidida a su soltería, quiso saber lo que era ser amada por un hombre

- No me digas que decidió entregarse al enemigo de su familia

- Oui, pero eso no fue todo, ella lo que hizo fue ponerse el antifaz ya que así el no la reconocería y lo sedujo, luego hicieron el amor y ella le pidió que la dejara con el antifaz

- ¿Y lo hizo?

- Oh si, el no se entero que era ella cuando le hacia el amor

- Pero que ocurrió después¿nunca se entero de quien era ella?

- Oui, pero ese era el riesgo que corría, y el se enojo tanto que le quito el habla, casi no quedan juntos

- Oh no

- Pero después de muchas aventuras ellos se reconciliaron y el se dio cuenta de que la amaba y el mismo la busco

- Quisiera leer ese libo

- Búscalo en la biblioteca de la Madame

- Lo haré

- Bien ya estas lista, otra vez rubia, sécate con la toalla

- Gracias Lulu y ya sabes ni una sola palabra

- Oh no, puedes confiar en mi

- Gracias lulu –una vez que la jovencita francesa se hubo ido Candy se quedo pensando en aquella historia que Lulu le había contado. Recordaba que aunque Terry insistía en se quitara el antifaz, nunca se lo quito a la fuerza, si algo tenia Terry es que a pesar de todo era un caballero, rebelde pero caballero al fin. Y si hiciera algo como lo que hizo Lady Elf, podría seducir a Terry, dejar que le hiciera el amor con el antifaz puesto y luego escapar, el nunca se enteraría que era ella. No era una locura, pero… ¿podría funcionar?

Y empezó la fiesta en La Mansión, todo estaba listo tal y como las dos dueñas habían dispuesto. Lleno de lujo y elegancia, lo que se habían propuesto Eleonor Baker y Madame Delibe era justamente llamar la atención y como seria el único día que los caballeros pudieran entrar a ese distinguido club solo para mujeres, dispusieron todo para que se murieran de envidia y se dieran cuenta que las Ladys no tendrían nada que pedirles a sus tontos clubes masculinos. En la entrada dos hermosas chicas daban la bienvenida dándole a cada invitado un recordatorio del lugar, el cual consistía en broche de lujo en forma de una copa de champan dorada en donde decía escrito La Mansión. Todos los presentes habían quedado maravillados con la decoración, era como adentrarse a la corte mas glamorosa de Parías en pleno New York. Daba la impresión que dentro de poco aparecería uno de los reyes mas famosos, tal vez uno de los Luises. La música que ambientaba era melodías francesas y alegres y las bebidas como el vino y el champan se servían por doquier a todos los presentes.

- Este club esta magnific –dijo una invitada de Madame

- Me alegro que os guste Coco

- Gustarme es encantador

- Eleonor me ayudo con la decoración, se lo debo a ella

- Oh eso no fue nada

- Muy buenas noches mis preciosas damas –dijo Terry llegando junto con Charlie y Robert Hattaway

- Buenas noches cariño –dijo Eleonor- ¿que te parece el club?

- Excelente ya hasta siento envidia de todas las mujeres que entraran a divertirse aquí

- Es excelente, la decoración sobre todo – dijo Robert

- Y no solo eso –dijo Madame- el dueño de este local invito a las alegres pelirrojas – dijo omitiendo que las dueñas eran ella y Eleonor

- En serio –dijo Terry- que bien me muero por escucharlas cantar otra vez

- Y así será guapo –dijo Madame

- Buenas noches Madame –dijo Phillipe quien venia del brazo de Candy

- Oh cherie se tardaron mucho en llegar, hola preciosa –dijo la Madame a Candy

- Es que fuimos a buscar a Jude, pero no estaba –dijo Candy

- Que extraño yo le dije que viniera

- La verdad nos asombro no encontrarla

Terry había quedado mudo al ver a su Candy, estaba como siempre bella, pero más mujer, a través de su lindo vestido blanco que se ajustaba a sus voluptuosas curvas podía apreciar a la mujer en la que se había convertido, su cabello rubio brillante lo llevaba casi suelto, y sus pechos parecían que de pronto saldrían de ese vestido, sintió una punzada de celos por verla del brazo de ese músico de pacotilla.

- Calma Terry, nada haces con enojarte de esa manera

- ¡Jude!

- Llegue un poco tarde porque me quede con un enfermo en le hospital ¿cómo has estado?

- No muy bien. Ahí esta Candy, mírala otra vez acompañada con el músico ese

Jude sintió deseos de decirle la verdad a Terry, pero luego penso que lo mejor era no decirle nada aún, tal vez al sentirse celoso el se decidiera por fin a romper su compromiso con Susana

- No tienes porque enojarte así, además tu te vas a casar con Susana dentro de tres meses

- Ni me lo recuerdes

- Entonces porque te vas a casar

- Por idioteces mías

- Mira allá esta la mujer de tu vida, del brazo de ese apuesto caballero, anda arrebátala de sus brazos

- Debería

- ¿Y que te detiene ¿–dijo Jude y Terry se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido

- Damas y caballeros –dijo una hermosa dama que hacia de anfitriona- tomen sus lugares que a continuación las Alegres pelirrojas les darán la bienvenida- una lluvia de aplausos prendió el lugar

- Ah que bien Las Alegres pelirrojas justo lo que quería ver –dijo Terry –tomemos asiento Jude

- Si Terry- Jude quedo en silencio no sabia que le ocurría a Terry

Muy al contrario de lo que Jude pensara, Terry se moría de celos, quería llevarse a Candy muy lejos con él, pero no seria justo, el aun estaba comprometido con Susana y el le había prometido a Albert que cuando fuera a buscar a Candy seria siendo un hombre libre de compromisos. Observo a Candy sonreírle a Phillipe y apretó el puño.

Enseguida comenzó el Show de Las Alegres Pelirrojas, las 4 chicas salieron una por una presentándose como era su costumbre. Cuando le toco el turno a Zillah y todos aplaudieron Terry se quedo mirando fijo a aquella mujer, era hermosa con un cuerpo excitante, lindo cabello rojo, pero no era ella…no era la pelirroja con la cual el se cruzo aquella noche, no era esa mujer que logro encender el fuego de su pasión. Diablos se sentía confundido, como era posible que el pudiera amar a Candy y desear tanto a una desconocida. En verdad se sentía confundido.

Zillah bailo entre el publico y se movió como era su costumbre de forma provocativa, pero Terry no logro sentir lo mismo que sintió con aquella mujer del antifaz. Observo sus ojos, eran dorados, definitivamente no era ella.

- La verdad es que esta si es la verdadera Zillah – comento Robert Hattaway- es excelente, pero la de la fiesta del gobernador era mucho mejor ¿quien sería?

- Lo mismo me pregunto –dijo Terry

Mientras que en la mesa de Candy, la rubia acompañada de Phillipe no dejaba de dar ciertas miradas a su rebelde encantador.

- Allí esta tu tormento Candy –señalo Phillipe

- Si lo vi, pero no deja de mirar a Zillah¿crees que le guste?

- Zillah es hermosa, pero tu lo eres más

- Gracias Phillipe, pero no ha dejado de mirarla

- No ha dejado de mirarte a ti y lanzarme miradas asesinas a mí

- No te creo

- Yo lo he estado observando todo el tiempo

- Sabes me pone nerviosa que se de cuenta de que yo era la mujer del antifaz

- Por cierto no me has contado bien esa historia

- Ay no Phillipe ahora no

- Algún tendrás que contármela

- Algún día, por ahora solo guarda el secreto de que fui una Alegre Pelirroja

- Prometido –dijo Phillipe levantando una mano- ¿por cierto nunca más volverás a serlo?

- Claro que si, solo que por ahora no es el momento

- Si tu lo dices

- Como te va con Jude ¿has avanzado algo?

- No, pero se que no le soy indiferente

- Pues allá esta

- Con Terrence, esperare a que se aleje de ellos, si no él me fulminara con la mirada

- ¿Desde cuando le tienes miedo a Terry? –dijo Candy divertida

- No le tengo miedo, pero creo que es bueno que me vea contigo para que sienta celos, a ver si así se decide

- Tiene una novia muy enferma seria muy cruel que la dejara

- ¿Que tiene?

- Problemas del corazón

- ¿Y como lo sabes?

- En estos días fui a ver al doctor que la atiende, lo conocí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás

- Aja

- Y le pregunte por la salud de Susana y me confirmo lo grave que esta

- ¿Y por ella te sacrificas?

- Me temo que Terrence no se sentirá feliz mientras sienta culpa por ella

- Que tontería

- Yo tampoco sería feliz sabiendo que a costa de mi felicidad alguien sufre

- ¿Y no crees que esa mujer debería saber que a costa de su felicidad dos personas que se amaba sufren por estar separados?

- A lo mejor Terry nunca me amo – dijo Candy "después de todo besa a cualquier desconocida que se le cruza en el camino"

- Si eso es lo que crees

- Si estoy segura

La noche seguía prendida y como el salón principal estaba tan abarrotado de gente Candy prefirió salir un rato cuando en eso se encontró con Charlie

- Hola amigo ¿como estas?

- Candy tiempo sin verte preciosa, un gusto volver a verte –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿A que te dedicas?

- Soy un hombre honrado, tengo una taberna y me esta hiendo bien

- Si, y en donde queda

- En un lugar marginal, no es bueno para ti que te aparezcas por allá

- Uyyyy

- Se llama El gato borracho

- Que buen nombre

- Si verdad, aunque yo no fui quien le puso ese nombre, fue el antiguo dueño

- Y como obtuviste el dinero para comprar esa taberna? Y disculpa mi curiosidad

- Trabajo con Terrence, y el se hizo mi socio

- ¿Sigue frecuentando esos bares de mala muerte?

- Oh no, desde un accidente en donde casi pela el bollo

- ¿Pela el bollo?

- Se muere preciosa, de no ser por un buena amigo de el que pasaba por casualidad por allí, Terry no estuviera con nosotros, así que le prometio a Albert y a Jude que nunca mas volvería

- Albert

- Si, así se llama

- Así que Albert frecuenta a Terry

- ¿Conoces al oxigenado?

- Claro que si es mi mejor amigo

- Vaya otro amigo en común que tienes con el desvergonzado este

- ¿Y como le va con Susana? –se atrevió a preguntar

- Ni me hables de esa zorra no la soporto ni ella a mí, es tan …como te diría…delicada, todo le molesta

- Oh ya veo

- Si y dice que soy una mala influencia para Terry, que se vaya al diablo

- No digas eso, ella esta enferma

- Eso si es verdad, pero de la cabeza, ese cuento de que esta enferma del corazón no me lo trago

- Ay Charlie

- ¿Y tu que tal?

- Bueno soy la dama de compañía de Madame Delibe

- Esa dama es maravillosa, Terry me la presento y para tener la edad que tiene es genial

- Si lo es

- Charlie tienes un encendedor por ahí –dijo Terry saliendo de repente

- Pense que habías dejado de fumar –dijo Candy

- Hola pecosa, tiempo sin verte, tu noviecito te dejo salir a respirar

- El… - pero Candy callo, sabia que era mejor que creyera que Phillipe era su novio- pues si, el es un buen hombre y no me tiene que amarrar porque sabe que yo siempre regreso junto a él

- Ah si, que bueno –dijo secamente

- Yo los dejo

- No es necesario Charlie –dijo Terry en tono arrogante- yo soy el que me marcho

- No me marcho yo –dijo Candy tomando camino a La Mansión

- Pecosa

- Si

- Estas hermosa –dijo repentinamente Terry haciendo que la joven se ruborizara

.- Gra…gracias –dijo dándole la espalda mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo tomate

- Candy – se decía Terry cuando ella se hubo marchado- es tan bella y tienes los ojos tan verdes como…no ella jamas podría ser la dama del antifaz, esa mujer tiene los ojos igual de verdes y su cabello es rojo como el fuego así como lo es de dorado el tuyo mi pecosa, además no creo que Candy fuera tan atrevida para salir cantando como las alegres pelirrojas aunque no les estaría mal enseñar sus bonitas piernas –sonrío para sí- ¿Será que la dama del antifaz me gusto porque tienes los ojos tan parecidos a los tuyos?

- ¿Que te ocurre Terry?

- Nada, sabes que tal si nos vamos a Gato Borracho

.- Me parece una buena idea vamos

Candy entro otra vez al club y tomo una copa de champan luego vio que Madame Delibe la llamaba.

- ¿se le ofrece algo Madame?

- oui cherie, te quiero presentar a aun amigo mío, Hercules Poirot, ella es Candy

- oh un gusto conocer a tan hermosa dama –dijo el caballero

- el gusto es mío –dijo Candy sonriéndole aquel caballero, era un señor de unos 40 años algo atractivo de cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo, tenia un bigote gracioso y sus modales y acento parecían las de un francés, pero luego le dijeron que era Belga. Vivía en Londres y era uno de los investigadores mas famosos de sus tiempos

- Poirot esta de paso se quedara un tiempo y luego regresara a Inglaterra

- Es verdad que cuando usted ronda un lugar es porque va a ocurrir algún asesinato

- Espero que no –dijo Hercules- pero lastimosamente no podemos saber hasta que punto el ser humano puede llegar

- También quiero presentarte a una muy querida amiga ella es Madame Coco Channel

- Hola preciosa, eres una mujer muy bella

- Gracias Madame

- Podrías ser una excelente modelo

- En serio

- Oui –dijo mirándola la dama con detalle haciendo que la rubia se sintiera algo extraña

- Coco es diseñadora cherie y estoy segura que será de las mejores

- Eso espero Henriette –dijo Madame Coco

Al día siguiente Candy se preparaba para su partida a Chicago, viajaría sola y luego la alcanzaría Madame Delibe y Jude ya que esta ultima dijo estar interesada en conocer Chicago. Una vez listo todo y como aun no le tocaba partir si no hasta el domingo salió a despedirse de sus amigas Las pelirrojas.

- Oh buenos días Candy –dijo Sissy

- Vine a despedirme parto a Chicago

- Te extrañaremos amiga –dijo Sissy- pero pasa llamare a las demás chicas

Y así Candy se despido de las cuatro chicas prometiéndoles que volvería algún día a ser una alegre pelirrojas

- Madame Delibe junto con Luis nuestro productor escribieron la obra tal vez se pueda hacer un nuevo personaje que seria para ti

- Si cuando te decidas a actuar con nosotras

- Seria genial chicas, la verdad me encanto bailar y cantar con ustedes

- Permiso –dijo Rocío entrando en la habitación- buscan a la señorita Zillah

- ¿Quien me busca Rocío? – pregunto Zillah

- Un caballero muy apuesto

- En serio –dijo Zillah "será Archie" penso

- Su nombres Terrence Granchester

- Terry aquí OO – grito Candy horrorizada

- El actor

- Yo lo quiero ver, dicen que es guapisimo –dijo Benny

- Anda Zillah ve a atenderlo nosotras espiaremos desde una puerta que tenemos secreta que da hacia la sala –dijo Lulu

- Candy no te preocupes ya me desharé de él

- Gracias Zillah

Zillah se dirigió a la sala y justo allí estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, su belleza era casi diabólica. Si no fuera porque le había prometido a Candy no hacerle caso tal vez hubiese buscado refugio en los brazos de ese ser tan sensual, pero no, se engañaba, no podría estar con mas nadie amando como lo hacia a Archie.

- Buenos días señor Granchester¿en qué le puedo servir?

- Buenos días señorita Zillah es un gusto conocerla por segunda vez

- ¿A que se refiere?

- ¿A que no recuerda lo que vivimos la otra noche? – dijo acercándosele

- No entiendo

- Cuando me besaste con esa pasión tan ardiente – mas se acercaba mientras Zillah retrocedía

- No se de que habla

- Todavía siento tu piel, tu olor – dijo ya casi cerca

- Señor Granchester le exijo respeto, yo en mi vida lo había visto

- No te niegues a la pasión que sentimos –dijo Terry tomando su rostro y besándola

Mientras que Candy observaba con las otras chicas se revolvía de los celos.

- ¿Que le pasa a ese engreído, imbécil, estúpido? – decía Candy mientras todas las chicas la observaban

- Tranquila Candy

- Y Zillah me dijo que se le alejaría

- Lo esta haciendo mira

Zillah se aparto de Granchester y le dio una cachetada

- Es usted un atrevido –dijo Zillah molesta

- Lo sé, solo lo hice porque quería confirmar una cosa señorita Zillah

- ¿Que cosa?

- Dígame ¿quien era la mujer que la suplanto la noche pasada en la fiesta del gobernador?

- No se de que me habla

- Si lo sabe, yo se muy bien que se fue con un caballero a New Orleans y que regreso una semana después, vamos dígame quien era

- No lo sé

- No me mienta

- No lo se, las chicas me dijeron que me habían hallado un reemplazo nada mas

- Pues llame a las chicas a ver si ellas saben quien era

- No lo haré

- S i lo hará

- ¡No¿y quien se ha creído usted?

- Sabe que si yo quiero puedo saber con quien se fue

- ¿Que?

- Será un hombre casado

- Basta, le diré, la joven se llama…

Candy abrió grande los ojos, Zillah no podía delatarla

- Se llama … Margot…Margot Fontaine

- ¿Esta segura, no me esta engañando?

- No

- ¿Y en donde esta esa mujer?

- Dejó la ciudad

- ¿¿¿Que???

- Si, dejo la ciudad, si quiere puede mandar a sus investigadores que la busquen hasta el ultimo lugar de New York y le aseguro que no la encontrara

- De acuerdo, no se porque siento que no me dice la verdad pero esta bien lo dejare pasar…pero no descansare hasta encontrarla, con permiso –dijo marchándose

Las chicas salieron de su escondite y fueron al encuentro con Zillah

- Candy ¿que hiciste con Terry? –pregunto Benny

- Nada chicas, miren les contare mi historia a ver si así lo entenderán – y así Candy le conto a las chicas su historia con Terry desde el colegio hasta su separación a causa del accidente de Susana y luego lo ocurrido en la fiesta del gobernador

- Oh mon dieu –dijo Sissy- parece una novela de amor

- Yo que tu, se lo quito a la maldita chantajista esa

- Pero que lista fuiste al no dejarte quitar el antifaz, pudiste gozar de sus besos sin que él supiera que eres tu

-Si, pero me confirmo algo

- Que

- El no quiere a nadie, es un mujeriego

- Pero si esta loco por ti

- Pero no lo sabe, cree que soy otra mujer, además beso a Zillah

- Y que labios tan sensuales tiene –dijo Zillah

- Zillah – gritaron todas

- Tranquilas no me causo ningún efecto, no estoy enamorada de ese demonio salvaje

- Zillah ¿porque no quieres que se sepa con quien te fuiste a New Orleans?

- Porque … ay Candy es un hombre casado y no quiero destruir su familia, además ya terminamos

- Esta bien Zillah hiciste lo mejor

- Si lo se–dijo la joven con tristeza

- ¿Y cuando te marchas a Chicago Candy?

- Mañana a las 7 de la mañana, pero saben se me esta ocurriendo una idea

- ¿Cual? –preguntaron las 4 pelirrojas

- Ya que Terry quiere encontrar a su dama del antifaz, que tal si ella misma va a buscarlo

- Te volviste loca Candy

- No, saben es hora de convertirme en otra mujer, es hora de que desaparezca la tierna Candice White y nazca la atrevida Margot Fontaine

- Se me ocurre algo –dijo Lulu- y si te maquillamos diferente hasta podrías salir en publico sin el antifaz

- Como así

- Podemos cubrir tus pecas y maquillar tus ojos y como tu cabello volverá a ser rojo con el maquillaje serás otra completamente. ¿alguna vez Terry te ha visto maquillada?

- Pues no, la verdad uso muy poco maquillaje

- Es porque eres hermosa y no necesitas de eso, pero como esto será un disfraz te haremos parecer una verdadera reina

- De acuerdo, pero eso sí, iré a ver a Terry con el antifaz, maquíllenme por si acaso se le ocurre quitarme el antifaz

- Pues que estamos esperando, manos a la obra

Terry había terminado su ensayo eran ya las 8 de la noche y como era su costumbre subió a la azotea del teatro para admirar la ciudad. Le gustaba tocar su armónica y sentir la brisa revolver su cabello. En eso sintió unos pasos y cuando se dio la vuelta no lo podía creer, estaba allí. Una sensual joven vestida de rosa salmón, con un vestido corto un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y la espalda afuera, subida en unos tacones altos, con el cabello rojo suelto y un antifaz en el rostro lo observaba.

- ¿Eres tu verdad?

- Si soy yo ¿me extrañaste? –dijo Candy cambiando la voz

- Margot ¿ese es tu nombre?

- Si

.- Desde hace muchos días estoy tratando de encontrarte

- ¿Y porque querías saber de mí?

- Porque me resultas fascinante y misteriosa

- ¿Tocas la armónica? –dijo al reconocer el instrumento

- Si, me la regalo alguien muy especial – contesto y se la guardo en el bolsillo

- En serio

- Si¿ahora dejaras que vea tu rostro?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- No es el momento todavía

- ¿Permitirás que te bese?

- Eso si, pero por favor, no intentes quitarme el antifaz

- A leguas se nota que eres hermosa, no se porque no quieres enseñar tu rostro

- Tengo mis motivos, por favor respétalos

- Por ahora lo haré, pero no descansare hasta verte el rostro

- Cállate ya y bésame –dijo la joven atrayendo a Terry y le dio un apasionado beso. No sabían cuantos minutos u horas habían pasado en esa azotea, los besos eran cada vez mas apasionados. Terry se sentía embriagado con el aroma de esa misteriosa dama y Candy embebida con la fuerza y pasión que ese hombre desbordaba. Pasaron un buen rato explorando la calidez y humedad de sus labios, la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja y la dureza de los músculos del joven. El viento soplaba como una brisa fresca haciendo que el ambiente fuera agradable para los amantes.

_- Vaya esto es mucho mejor que en mis sueños, será mi despedida por ahora_ – Se dijo a si misma Candy

_- No se que me ocurre con esta mujer debe ser una obsesión, eso debe ser, cuando la haga mía esa obsesión desaparecerá _– penso Terry mientras seguía besando a la joven, luego se separo de ella

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –pregunto Terry con voz enronquecida

- No, no puedo

- ¿Por qué? –dijo contrariado Terry

- Tengo que irme, pero te prometo que volveré

- No es justo

- Ni para ti, ni para mí, pero debo irme por favor no mandes a ningún investigador a seguirme, por favor

- Pero…

- Yo regresare te lo prometo

- No es justo que me dejes así –dijo Terry

- Date una ducha fría – dijo la joven con una sensual sonrisa

- Si tan solo pudiera verte el rostro por lo menos podría tener en mi mente la imagen tuya en mis sueños

- Pues no va a ser así- dijo separándose- solo vine a despedirme

- ¿A donde iras?

- No te lo puedo decir

- Pero…

- Adios mon cherie, volveré - dijo separándose de él y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Terry quiso seguirla pero algo lo detuvo

- No, no la seguiré pero Cassidy lo hará –dijo recordando que tenia a un investigador tras la pista de Las alegres pelirrojas

Candy llego a un restaurant en donde Phillipe quien se había vuelto su cómplice en esta locura la esperaba. Candy se sentó en una mesa sola cuando el camarero le hizo llegar una nota. Candy se levanto y se dirgio al tocador. Allí se encontraba una bolsa que le había dejado Phillipe y al abrirla vio que contenía un cambio de ropa y una peluca morena. Candy rápidamente se cambio y salió como si fuera otra mujer.

- Gracias Phillipe, se que debes pensar que estoy loca pero no confío en Terry

- Lo que no entiendo es todo esto del antifaz

- Ya te conté lo de la fiesta –dijo Candy quien le había contado lo ocurrido, claro omitiendo lo que había pasado con Terry en su departamento

- ¿Pero porque insistes en seguir con al mentira?

- Tengo mis motivos

- Por lo visto Madame logro lo que quería convertirte en una dama atrevida

- Phillipe

- Esta bien no diré mas, ahora vamonos que mañana partes

- ¿Iras a Chicago después?

- Claro que si, no voy a dejar que Jude se me escape

- Así se habla amigo

Annie junto con Archie esperaban la llegada de Candy. Habían llegado antes de la hora ya que no la querían hacerla esperar. Pronto el tren que procedía de New York se detuvo en la estación. Archie quedo boquiabierto al ver que una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y rojos bajaba del tren.

- No puede ser- dijo el joven dando un paso hacia la joven- ¿Zillah?

- Archie –dijo Candy sorprendida al notar la confusión del Archie

- ¿Candy, pero que haces con el cabello rojo? –dijo Archie confundido

- Candy amiga –dijo Annie abrazando a su amiga

- Oh Annie amiga tiempo sin verte

- Ese cabello rojo –noto Annie

- ¿Se me ve mal? –pregunto tocándose el cabello

- No, al contrario te sienta bien

- Gracias

- Por cierto Archie ¿porque la llamaste Zillah? – pregunto Annie con recelo

- Es que en New York se esta presentando el Show, Las alegres pelirrojas, y la estrella que es muy amiga mía se llama Zillah, se que te confundiste amigo, no eres el primero, se que mi cabello se parece al de Zillah – se apresuro a decir Candy

- Si…este…pense que las pelirrojas se iban a presentar en Chicago

- Pues la verdad si, me dijeron que harán una gira en toda Norteamérica

- Ah que bueno –dijo Archie disimulando muy bien su emoción

- ¿Y porque te cambiaste el color de cabello? - pregunto Annie aun sorprendida por el color del cabello de la ex rubia

- Fueron cosas de las chicas, dicen que yo seria una muy buena alegre pelirroja

- La verdad la tía abuela se va a morir cuando te vea, estas mas pelirroja de Elisa –dijo Archie

-. Si, mi cabello es de un rojo intenso y el de Elisa de un tono rojo marrón

- Vas a causar sensación jejejeje

- Vamonos ya, me muero por ver a Albert y después quiero ir a El hogar de Ponny

- Ya veras los cambios que tiene, estarás fascinada –dijo Annie

Terry recibía los informes de Cassidy el investigador que había contratado para vigilar a las alegres pelirrojas.

- ¿¿Como es posible que se le perdió aquella mujer??

- En efecto milord, recibieron varias visitas esa tarde una de ellas fue la que usted hizo. Luego deje a mi ayudante apostado en la puerta al ver que una hermosa pelirroja con un antifaz salió del lugar. La joven llego al teatro a las 8 de la noche y salió de allí a las 9, la seguí hasta un restaurant en donde mas nunca la vi salir

- ¡Pero es que acaso se desapareció así no más. Se la trago la tierra!

- Si es lo más extraño, pregunte a uno de los meseros y me dijeron que en efecto allí entro una pelirroja, tomo un chocolate caliente, dejo el dinero en la mesa y se fue al tocador, de ahí no la vieron mas

- Imposible¿pudo haber salido por alguna ventana en el baño?

- Pues la revise y no, no era posible, la ventana tiene una reja de hierro muy difícil de quitar

- Maldición, se volvio a desaparecer

- ¿Quiere que siga vigilando la casa de las pelirrojas?

- Si, ella me dijo que venia a despedirse de seguro andará desaparecida varios días, quiero que me avise si la vuelve a ver, es muy parecida a Zillah pero ya usted sabe que no es ella

- En efecto señor, al señora Zillah es mas delgada y un poco mas alta que la dama del antifaz, por detrás o de lejos se les puede confundir

- Hasta usted pudo notar la diferencia. Me alegro, por favor si la vuelve a ver no dude en avisarme

- Si milord

Terry quedo solo mientras pensaba en aquella misteriosa mujer, no sabía porque, pero esa mujer le aceleraba el pulso, cuando estaba a su lado sentía fuego en sus venas. Maldición por aquella mujer sentía deseo, no amor, mientras que por una rubia pecosa sentía un amor inmenso, recordó lo del libro que había leído recientemente _Relatos eróticos de una dama francesa,_ amor y pasión, no pueden vivir la una sin la otra. Cuando falta no hay amor en realidad. Maldita sea cada día estaba más confundido. Solo descubriendo el misterio que escondía aquella dama, podría solucionar su problema.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora**

Espero les este gustando la historia amigas. Por cierto me permití invitar en esta historia a dos personalidades una real y la otra ficticia. Ellos son Madame Coco Chanel que en los años 20 comenzaba a darse a conocer y Monsieur Hercules Poirot personaje original de la celebre escritora Agatha Cristie, solo que lo puse mas joven por la época, espero me perdonen al incluirlos y les sea de su agrado.

Y ya saben sus comentarios buenos, malos escríbanme a


	10. Un Gran Descubrimiento

**Capitulo Diez**

**Un gran descubrimiento**

Albert esperaba la llegada de Candy y para eso había mandado arreglar toda la casa y colocando en cada esquina adornos de rosas de todos los colores y especies, principalmente de Dulces Candy, quería que su niña se sintiera en casa. También había mandado a ordenar que prepararan una rica cena porque sabia que ella llegaría con mucha hambre, la conocía muy bien.

Muy pronto el coche de Archie llegó a la residencia Andley. Albert se paró en la puerta para darle la bienvenida, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una hermosa chica pelirroja salir del auto

- ¿Candy eres tu?

- ¡Albert tanto tiempo sin verte! –dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba

- ¡Te ves hermosisima, ese cabello rojo te sienta muy bien!

- Gracias

- ¿Qué te motivo a cambiarte el color de cabello y con qué lo hiciste?

- El motivo… bueno no te lo puedo contar por ahora, pero si te puedo decir como lo cambié, unas amigas, las que te conté, las alegres pelirrojas me convencieron. Así que me aplicaron un tinte vegetal sacado de una planta que tiene semillas rojas.

- Vaya, pero se te ve muy lindo

- Espero que la tía abuela no se enoje conmigo

- Está en Lakewood, no en Chicago, así que no te preocupes

- Muero por ir para allá

- Mañana iremos, hoy te quería dar la bienvenida a Chicago y ¿dónde esta Madame Delibe? Me encantaría conocerla

- Tenia unos compromisos tu sabes con el club que te conté en cartas

- ¿Sobre La Mansión?

- Oui

- ¿Pero vendrá?

- Claro que si y vienen dos amigos mas, Jude y Phillipe

- ¿Phillipe es aquel amigo francés del cual me hablaste?

- Si

- Dime ¿tu y él…?

- Pues no,

- ¿Por lo visto se olvidaron que nosotros estabamos aquí? –dijo Archie

- Oh lo siento, vamos a la terraza –sugirió Albert- Candy nos tiene que contar muchas cosas ¿no es así?

- Oui cherie jejejeje

- ¡Ahora eres francesa!

- No, pero me encanta París

Una vez sentados en una cómodas sillas en la terraza los cuatro jóvenes se dispusieron a platicar, siendo Candy la que mas hablaba ya que contaba todas sus anécdotas en Francia, Londres y New York

- Vaya es fascinante esa Madame –dijo Annie- me encantaría conocerla

- Si, ya veras que te caerá muy bien Annie

- Yo que la conocí quede fascinado con ella –dijo Archie

- Yo espero conocerla pronto –dijo Albert

- ¿Y ese Show "Las Alegres Pelirrojas? –comento Annie haciendo sin querer que Archie se tensara- ¿qué tal es? he leído en los diarios que es la sensación en New York

- Es un musical muy entretenido, como la temporada de teatro está detenida debido a que se están preparando nuevas obras, este musical esta arrasando. Archie te puede contar lo bueno que es ¿no es así Archie?

- Eh… si… muy bueno, a mi me encantá –dijo Archie con algo de nerviosismo

- ¿Y esa tal Zillah pertenece al Show de las alegres pelirrojas según me dijiste en la estación del tren? – comentó Annie

- Oh si, es la más hermosa de las pelirrojas, le llaman "_la favorita"_ –dijo Candy

- ¿En serio? –dijo Albert – ha de ser muy hermosa

- Si lo es

- Aunque hoy Archie te confundió con ella –dijo Annie

- Es que nos parecemos de espaldas y de lejos ahora que tengo el cabello rojo –dijo Candy

- Vaya si es así ha de ser una hermosura

- Ya la conocerás Albert, a lo mejor podría ser una buena pareja para ti –dijo Candy con picardía y en esos momentos Archie se ahogó con el café que bebía

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño? – pregunto Annie preocupada

- No… ¡¡agh, agh maldición!!- dijo el joven- tengo una irritación en la garganta –dijo Archie

- ¿Estas bien Archie?– preguntó Albert

- Si, ya estoy bien

- Pues te decía, que piensan dar una gira por toda Norteamérica, esas chicas arrasan por donde van –volvió a comentar con mucho entusiasmo Candy

- Si, ya veo que hasta te convirtieron en una de ellas –dijo Albert

- Es que Zillah ya me ha enseñado algunos bailes y canciones en Londres, me sé el acto de memoria

- ¡Fantástico puedes bailarnos y cantarnos para que tengamos una idea! –dijo Annie

- ¡Uy me da pena! –dijo Candy

- Nada de pena –dijo Albert- de pena se murió un burro en Cartagena

- ¿De donde aprendiste eso? –dijo Candy

- Jejeje, de una amiga –dijo el rubio sonriente

- Ah ya veo

- Vamos canta – la incitó Annie

- Está bien – y así Candy se levantó- esta es una de mis partes favoritas y dice así…- la joven procedió a cantar una estrofa de una de las canciones de Zillah luego dio un pequeño baile sin ser demasiado atrevida como lo había sido en el escenario y ante Terry

- ¡Waooo, que bien lo haces! –dijo Albert aplaudiendo

- Vaya nunca me imagine que Zillah te había enseñado tan bien –dijo Archie, mientras que tanto Annie como Albert notaban que Archie mencionaba el nombre de Zillah con la misma familiaridad con que se pronunciaba el nombre de una persona a la que se le conocía muy bien- ¿Fuiste tu la que la suplanto en el baile del gobernador, verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes que la suplante Archie? –dijo Candy confundida- si tu no estuviste esa noche, es mas supuse que te habías marchado, recuerdo que me dijiste que tenias que hacer una viaje que Albert te había enviado y después volverías a Chicago

- Ah… este… bueno la verdad- Archie se sintió nervioso ya que Annie y Albert no dejaban de observarlo- yo no me fui el sábado, lo que pasa es que me quedé dormido en el hotel y al día siguiente cuando me marchaba a Boston me encontré con Madame y ella me dijo que Zillah había enfermado pero que habían conseguido a un excelente reemplazo y le dije que lamentaba no haber podido ver el Show –la verdad era asombroso como podía inventar tan rápido una buena mentira pensó el joven- bueno recordé que tengo algo que hacer, así que marcho por ahora, vendré para la cena

- Hoy domingo cariño –dijo Annie

- Si es que es algo muy importante, tranquila vendré pronto –dijo Archie mientras que Albert lo observaba

- Si anda ve Archie, recuerda que si no me traes lo que te pedí nos veremos en problemas –dijo Albert saliendo en su ayuda, no sabia que le pasaba a su sobrino pero sabia que no se sentía bien y prefirió ayudarlo

- Si Albert iré de inmediato –dijo Archie agradeciendo la ayuda de Albert

- Una cosa mas antes de que te vayas Archie –dijo Candy

- Dime Candy

- La verdad ahora que están ustedes tres aquí conmigo quiero perdibles que por favor no le comenten a nadie mas que suplanté a Zillah aquella noche

- Pero si la suplantaste ¿acaso todo New York no se dio cuenta? puedes parecerte a Zillah en lo que es la estatura y el cabello pero tu rostro es muy diferente –dijo Archie

- Si pero nadie supo que era yo, me puse una antifaz esa noche, es mas, el baile del gobernador era un baile de mascaras

- Tranquila Candy ignoramos porque no quieres que sepan que suplantaste a Zillah pero guardaremos tu secreto –dijo Albert tomando su mano

- Si amiga, por mi no diré nada –dijo Annie

- Igual que yo Candy – dijo Archie

- Una pregunta Candy – dijo Albert

- No quieres que sepas que fuiste una alegre pelirroja porque ¿temes que la tía abuela se moleste?

- No, es por otro asunto

- ¿Se puede saber?

- No y por favor no insistan, tengo mis motivos

Archie llegó a su oficina la cual por ser domingo estaba cerrada pero como tenia llave entró y se sentó para meditar a solas. Desde que había llegado de New York no había tenido un minuto de paz. Se sentía agobiado con todo y solo podía recordar sus momentos con la sensual Zillah. Cerró los ojos y quedo casi dormido al abrirlos estaba su hermano Stear frente a él.

_- No sé lo que te pasa Archie –dijo su hermano- ¿es que nunca vas a cambiar?_

_- Hermano, por favor no me regañes –contestó Archie_

_- ¿Es que piensas seguir así toda la vida, dime que tiene Annie de malo para que no puedas amarla del todo?_

_- Annie es una buena mujer, tiene un gran corazón, aunque en ciertas cosas es muy frívola. Vive mirando el que dirán, le encantan las fiestas y ha sido educada de una manera tan rígida. No tiene pasión, no me incita_

_- ¿Y Zillah a ver, qué tiene esa mujer a su favor?_

_- Es hermosa, tiene un gran corazón, es sensual, llena de pasión, me siento libre de ser yo cuando estoy con ella_

_- ¿Te enamoraste?_

_- Si, me enamoré y este no es el amor de niño que sentí por Candy, no este es una amor totalmente adulto_

_- ¿Seguro que no es que te has obsesionado con la hermosa Zillah?_

_- Al principio fue solo físico, me deslumbro, pero esa semana que pasé con ella me di cuenta de lo distinta que era de las demás mujeres que he conocido y ahora no puedo estar feliz sin ella_

_- ¿Y que piensas hacer, seguir en un matrimonio sin amor?_

_- No lo sé, tengo a mis hijos y los adoro, no me gustaría hacerles daño_

_- Archie te has metido en un gran lío_

_- Si hermano, aconséjame_

_- ¿Qué te puedo decir? si por mí fuera haría que te enamoraras de tu esposa_

_- Debería, pero todos estos años lo único que he conseguido es solo apreciarla_

_- ¿Y si ella cambiara?_

_- No hermano, aunque ella cambiara, Annie no es Zillah_

Un sonido brusco se escuchó en la oficina cuando Archie abrió los ojos Allbert estaba frente a él. Archie se sobresalto al darse cuenta de que solo había tenido un sueño con su querido hermano.

- ¡Albert¿¿tu aquí??

- Me excusé con las chicas, quería hablar contigo

- Dime

- Quiero que me cuentes que te ocurrió en New York con esa tal Zillah

- ¿Que?

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? espero que Annie no se haya dado cuenta pero tu a la sola mención del nombre de aquella mujer te ponías nervioso

- Está bien tío te contaré… me enamoré de Zillah Grey…

Candy recorría el jardín de la mansión Andley con Annie mientras conversaban. Annie no dejaba de elogiar el color de cabello de Candy mientras que la ex rubia sonreía

- Fue un verdadero acierto ese cambio de cabello –dijo Annie aunque en el fondo sentía envidia por Candy, era tan hermosa que hasta vestida de pordiosera se vería linda

- Si es que Lulu, Zillah y las demás chicas me dijeron que me vería muy bien

- Y así fue...

- Ya basta de hablar de mi cabello ¿cómo te va a ti Annie?

- Oh muy bien Candy, mis dos niños están cada dia mas hermosos

- Si y aun conservas tu figura

- Soy una flacuchenta, no tengo ningún atributo

- No digas eso Annie, si eres muy hermosa

- Mírate, eres un bombón, todo lo que un hombre pudiera soñar, yo sin embargo no tengo pechos, y soy flaca, no se como Archie pudo fijarse en mi

- Annie eres muy bonita, además para que tener pechos son un gran estorbo, uy a la hora de comprar ropa nada le queda a uno bien, mírame todo me ajusta, y a veces es tan incomodo

- Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien, como me gustaría ser una mujer mas sensual, tal vez como esa tal Zillah

- Zillah, pobre amiga, aunque no lo creas, a pesar de ser una mujer hermosa no ha tenido suerte en el amor

- ¿En verdad?

- Es que ha tenido cada decepción

- Oh

- Ya las conocerás cuando vengan a Chicago, el Show es excelente

- Me muero por verlo

Mientras que en New York Madame se preparaba para partir junto con Jude a Chicago, solo tenia que arreglar unos asuntos y partiría en varios días.

- Madame puedo hablar un rato con usted? –dijo Phillipe llegando repentinamente al lugar de descanso de Madame

- ¿Desde cuando me tienes que pedir permiso para hablar conmigo?

- Es que sé que ha estado ocupada desde hace días

- Dime cherie ¿qué se te ofrece?

- Madame ¿vio las fotos que le tome a Candy?

- Oui

- Desde hace días vengo pensando en algo

- A ver

- Observe esta miniatura de mi madre –dijo enseñándole un pequeño retrato de su madre

- Aja

- Se parece mucho no lo cree

- ¿Tu piensas que Candy es tu hermanita perdida?

- Mi mamá a pesar de ser una mujer muy alegre, cada vez que recordaba a mi hermanita perdida se ponía muy triste, primero mi padre y luego mi hermana. Candy es rubia y tiene el cabello dorado como mi madre y rizado como mi padre y yo

- Es verdad, Diana, tu madre se parece mucho, es por eso que me interesa ir al Hogar de Ponny, el lugar en donde creció Candy

- ¿Cree que allí pueda encontrar la respuesta Madame?

- No lo sé, pero lo intentaré, si Candy resultara tu hermana ¿que harías?

- Seria muy feliz, además eso explicaría porque le tengo tanto cariño, me encargaría de protegerla

- ¡Oh cherie cuanto me alegro que hayas nacido con la bondad de tus padres! Iremos Jude y yo, después nos alcanzaras, ya veremos los resultados

- Ruego al cielo que sean buenos Madame

Candy llegó al hogar de Ponny al día siguiente, junto con Albert y fue recibida con mucho cariño por los niños del hogar , la señorita Ponny y la hermana María

- ¡Oh mis dos madres es un gusto volver a verlas! –dijo Candy recibiendo un gran abrazo de las dos damas

- ¡Para nosotros es un gusto volver a verte cariño!

- ¡Lo es mas para mi señorita Ponny, hermana María!

- Ven te llevaremos a que recorras los cambios que ha tenido el hogar, aunque aun faltan pero ahí estamos

- Está todo tan hermoso

- Ven te llevaremos a las aulas

- Buenos días señorita ponny, hermana María –saludo una linda jovencita de cabellos rubio castaños

- Hola Karla, mira te presento a Candy

- ¡Oh mucho gusto, he oído tanto hablar de ti!

- El gusto es mío Karla

- Espero podamos ser amigas

- Claro que si Karla –dijo la pecosa sonriente

Después de recorrer el lugar Candy se encontró con Albert a quien sorprendió desde lejos observando a la amable maestra llamada Karla.

- Uuuuuyyyyy, me suena que te interesa alguien esa mirada no me engaña –dijo Candy- ¿es ella la chica que te gusta Albert, la que me mencionaste en cartas?

- Si

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- No lo se, tenia un plan pero no sé si funcione

- ¿Cual?

- Ahora no Candy

- Pero

- Déjame ver como lo tramo y te explico

- A lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte

- Puede ser, pero déjame ver como le hago y te explico otro día

- No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, la señorita Ponny me dijo que tenia un admirador que la frecuentaba, cuidado te la pueden quitar

- ¿Y crees que eso no me preocupa?

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- Trataré de actuar pronto

Candy se encontraba paseando por los jardines de Anthony mientras sostenía el libro de Madame Delibe en sus manos. Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a leer:

_"La unión de dos cuerpos enamorados en un acto puro de amor, la entrega de dos almas al penetrar la una con la otra se manifiesta mediante la unión física de dos seres. Cuando el hombre se adentra en las entrañas de la mujer y juntos logran llegar al éxtasis divino se puede decir que se ha tocado el cielo con las manos. Pero para que haya una unión perfecta no solo debe haber atracción física, debe haber también amor. El amor físico y el amor espiritual forman la perfección."_

- Uy como quisiera poder sentir los goces de ese tipo de unión, solo que en mi caso yo seria la única que combinaría amor y pasión ya que Terry solo desea a la dama del antifaz, no me ama –se decía Candy mientras meditaba

- ¿Candy que haces?

- ¡Annie!

- ¿Que lees?

- Es un libro que me regaló Madame

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Este…- titubeó Candy con las mejillas coloradas

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Es que me da pena

- A ver –dijo tomando el libro – "Relatos Eróticos de una Dama Francesa" ¡oh por todos los cielos!

- Annie no me malinterpretes

- No es digno de una dama leer esto

- No es nada malo Annie, aquí la escritora te habla de las diferentes clases de amor que existen, cuenta también sus propios relatos. Al parecer esta dama fue una cortesana en Francia y supo amar mucho. Es muy bueno te dice como amar a un hombre y hacer que el te ame

- ¿Me lo prestarías?

- ¿En serio lo quieres leer?

- A lo mejor puedo encontrar algo ahí que me ayude a que Archie me ame

- ¿Que te hace pensar que no te ama?

- Muchas cosas

- ¿Cómo que?

- Bueno el hecho de que no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, a veces pienso que le soy indiferente y últimamente anda ausente, solo con los niños es que se porta diferente, se ve que los adora, a veces pienso que solo está conmigo por los niños

- No digas tonterías Annie

- Es la verdad, nuestra vida matrimonial es insípida, siento que no le incito

- A lo mejor necesitas unos consejos de Madame Delibe, ella sabe mucho acerca de la pasión y el amor. Estoy segura de que te diría que eres muy bella y que solo debes explotar tu belleza

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro que si Annie

- Bah solo lo dices porque eres mi amiga. Estoy segura de que si Archie estuviese casado contigo nunca le serías indiferente

- No digas eso Annie, además el se casó contigo y para mi el no es mas que mi buen primo

- Pero que tenemos aquí, pero si es la dama de establo y la niña perfecta –dijo Elisa maliciosamente

- Hola Elisa, también es un disgusto verte –dijo Candy

- Pero que es lo que veo, tu cabello esta rojo¿que demonios te hiciste?

- ¿Verdad que Candy esta mas linda que nunca Elisa? –dijo Annie

- Pareces una perdida –dijo Elisa

- No hables mucho Elisa que tu cabello también es rojizo aunque oscuro, es una lastima que no tengas el mismo tono de Candy ya que el de ella brilla tanto y se ve tan hermoso, no como tus insípidos rizos rojos y oscuros – dijo Archie que venia llegando junto con Albert y vio como Elisa molestaba a las chicas

- Por lo visto a ti parece gustarte el nuevo cambio de la dama de establo

- Si se ve mas bella que nunca, cuidado Elisa porque si hay escasez de pretendientes con la aparición de Candy estoy seguro de que en Chicago la gran mayoría de los jóvenes casaderos correrán tras de ella

- ¡Eres un imbécil! –dijo Elisa dándoles la espalda para luego retirarse

- Bien hecho Archie –dijo Annie

- Tengan cuidado con ella, es muy vengativa –dijo Albert

- Si lo sabré yo - dijo Candy

A los días llegaba a New York la sofisticada Madame Delibe en compañía de su sobrina Jude. Candy la esperaba en la estación junto con Albert

- Madame que gusto tenerla aquí, venga le presentaré a Albert

- Un gusto Madame - dijo Albert besando su mano

- Gracias cherie, eres muy guapo, no sé como le haces Candy para estar rodeada de hombres ten hermosos

- ¡Ay Madame! –dijo Candy

. Hola Jude –saludó Albert a la joven que venia detrás de Madame

- Hola Albert

- Se me olvidaba que ustedes se conocían –dijo Candy

- ¿Y tu como sabes?–preguntó Albert

- Charlie el amigo de Terry me comentó

- No sabíamos que conocías a Charlie

- Es una larga historia amigos jejejeje

- Jude que bueno que viniste –dijo Albert

- Gracias Albert nunca había visitado Chicago y lo que he visto hasta ahora me parece muy lindo

- Bien, el carro las espera damiselas, listo para partir a Lakewood, se quedaran en mi casa

- ¿No habrá problema con la tía abuela Albert? – preguntó Candy

- No para nada, además ella no esta en Lakewood, esta quedándose en casa de una amiga, tu sabes como es eso

- Entiendo –dijo Candy- visitas sociales tediosas y aburridas

- Oh que horror –dijo Madame- debería invitarla a LA MANSION

- Podría gustarle después de todo –dijo sonriente Candy

- Oui cherie jejejejejeje

Ambas damas fueron llevadas a Lakewood en donde se hospedarían mientras durara su visita en Chicago.

- Es muy hermosa su mansión Mosieur Albert –dijo Madame Delibe

- Muchas gracias

- Me recuerda aquellas casas en Francia, llenas de lujo y vida

- ¿Cuando iremos al hogar de Ponny? –dijo Jude ansiosa

- Mañana amiga hoy deben descansar del viaje

- Uy si, necesito un baño

- Mandaré a las mucamas que les preparen el baño –dijo Albert

- Muchas gracias Mosieur

Al día siguiente Candy, Albert y las dos hermosas damas llegaban al hogar de Ponny. Allí fueron recibidas por las amables damas del hogar y los niños

- Oh mon dieu, que niños tan hermosos –decía Madame- si por mi fuera los adoptara a todos

- Si son lindos, me encantan –dijo Jude

- Y al parecer a ellos les encantan ustedes

- Considérenme una nueva madrina para estos niños –dijo Madame

- Señorita Ponny –dijo Karla llegando- el joven Tom acaba de llegar con la leche y el queso

- Oh mon dieu – dijo Madame- a quien tenemos aquí si es la pequeña Karla

- No puede ser, ustedes aquí –dijo Karla corriendo a abrazar a la dama francesa

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Albert

- Oui ella es mi sobrina

- Si Albert es mi hermana –dijo Jude

- Pero ella dijo que era apellido Malloren

- Es el apellido de mi madre –dijo Karla

- Oui, Karla es hija de mi hermano y su madre es una hermosa dama inglesa

- Hermana tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo Jude

- ¿Porque no me avisaste que vendrías?

- Quería darte una sorpresa

- ¿Porque no usas tu verdadero apellido? –dijo Albert aun confundido

- Porque quería que me dieran el trabajo por mi, no por ser hija de un conde, además les aclaro la que recibirá el titulo será mi hermana no yo

- Pero eres toda una Lestrange –dijo Madame- yo alguna vez lo fui y somos aventureras y atrevidas

- Eso es verdad, ninguna Lestrange es débil –dijo Karla- espero disculpe por no haberles dicho toda la verdad

- Tranquila Karla, además has sido una muy buena maestra de los chicos –dijo la señorita Ponny

- Y espero seguir siéndolo, porque amo este lugar, los niños y a… - Karla cayo mientras observaba que un apuesto rubio la miraba con insistencia-… y a todo –terminó de decir

- Esto si que es toda una buena casualidad –dijo Candy- Jude y Karla son dos chicas maravillosas

- Igual tu Candy –dijo Karla

Pasaron todo el día en el hogar y una vez terminada la tarde Candy conversaba con Albert mientras recorrían el jardín.

- Quien diría que Jude y Karla son hermanas

- Es por eso que cuando a conocí a Karla me pareció que tenia algo familiar, pero no sabia porque –comentó Albert- ambas son muy lindas y simpáticas

- ¿Y estas dispuesto a ejecutar tu plan?

- Sí

- ¿Y no me vas a decir que es?

- Bueno la verdad ya voy por etapas, la primera fue ganarme su confianza

- Aja

- Ya me hice su amigo y ella algunas veces me cuenta ciertas cosas de ella, aunque no todo claro, pero ya confía en mí

- ¿Y cual es el próximo nivel?

- Por ahí vendrá

- Espero que funcione

- Yo también

- ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Jude?

- No, quiero hacerlo solo

- Esta bien Albert

Al día siguiente Candy junto con Madame Delibe esperaban la llegada de Phillipe. El joven llegó en horas de la tarde y al ver a sus dos damas levanto la mano y con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas las saludo

- Oh Phillipe siempre tan encantador –dijo Madame

- Por cierto Jude no quiso venir

- Se quedó en el hogar, quería pasar mas tiempo con su hermana

- Hola mis adorables damas –dijo Phillipe acercándose

- Por fin Phillipe

- ¿Como ha estado el movimiento en New York?

- Buenisimo, La Mansión esta de moda, todos los días diverso tipo de damas acuden a ese lugar, algunas por curiosidad y otras por que les encanta

- Que bueno cherie

- ¿Y has sabido algo de… los actores? - pregunto Candy con timidez

- Si te refieres a Granchester, el ha estado ocupado con su obra y a que no adivinas, su prometida se le ha visto caminando por las boutiques

- ¡Caminado!

- Al parecer se decidió a ponerse una prótesis

- Que raro que Jude no me había dicho nada –se pregunto Candy

- Tengo entendido que Susana y Jude no se llevan bien - dijo Madame

- Lo mas seguro es que se trató con otros médicos y otros terapeutas sin que Jude interviniera

- Si lo mas seguro, porque Jude no es la única en New York que ayuda a personas lisiadas

- Ha sido la sorpresa de la semana

- Me alegro por ella, eso la hará mas fuerte, ya que pronto se casará con Terry

- Esperemos que así sea –dijo Phillipe pero percibió cierto brillo de tristeza en Candy

- Vamos cherie, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, se van a inaugurar en una semana las nuevas aulas, solo le van a dar los últimos toques y yo entre en la Fundación Andley, ahora soy madrina de esos lindos niños –dijo Madame

- Que bueno Madame, ahora si que tendrán los niños muchos mas recursos

- Si fue una gran acción de su parte Madame- dijo Candy

- Y tendremos una fiesta ¡oh Candy quiero que brilles como nunca y que todos te vean hermosa!

- Oh Madame

- Ya verás serás la sensación cherie

En New York Terry ensayaba casi todos los días y más que todo lo hacia para evitar ver a Susana pero para su mala suerte la rubia lo visitaba ahora que caminaba con una prótesis. Siempre acudía al teatro acompañada de su dama de compañía. El conversaba con ella un rato y luego volvía a sus ensayos, para su suerte Susana no se quedaba mucho tiempo ya que a la media hora empezaba a quejarse de sus supuestos achaques y se retiraba.

Esa noche esperaba la llegada de Cassidy, su investigador privado, al cual había mandado a buscar a su pelirroja, no dejaba de pensar en ella, y ansiaba verla. Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que la había visto y su informante no había podido decirle nada acerca del paradero de la joven.

- Y bien ¿me tiene algo nuevo?

- No milord, lamentablemente se están vigilando a las pelirrojas y siguen siendo 4, Zillah, Benny, Lulu y Sisy. La quinta pelirroja no ha vuelto a p arecer, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

- ¿No hay ningún informe en la estación de trenes de una tal Margot Fountaine?

- En absoluto

- ¿Y busco en los registros sobre esa Margot Fountaine?

- La verdad nada que pueda servirle

- ¡Maldición¿¿que se hizo??

- Seguiré buscando señor

- ¡Espero que aparezca pronto!

- Con su permiso milord

- Gracias Cassidy, no dejes de vigilar, quiero encontrarla a como de lugar y si la encuentras te daré una jugosa recompensa

- No lo dudo milord, siempre ha sido generoso

- Antes de que te vayas Cassidy, quiero hacerle una pregunta

- Dígame Milord

- Se que cuando Zillah Gray partió a New orleans fue acompañada, no quise saber con quien porque no me interesaba, pero cuando hablé con ella y le mencione ese hecho, la joven se puso muy nerviosa ¿usted tiene el nombre de ese sujeto?

- Si milord, era el señor Archibald Cornwell un hombre de negocios de Chicago

- Archie, el elegante, no lo puedo creer, vaya Cassidy, te has ganado un bono extra –dijo sacando de su escritorio algo de dinero, luego se lo dio en sus manos

- ¡Oh gracias milord es usted muy generoso!

- Y tu muy eficiente, puedes marcharte

- Si milord

Terry despidió al investigador, luego se cambio y se fue al Gato Borracho a visitar a su amigo, le gustaba relajarse un rato en aquella taberna.

- ¿Que te ocurre amigo?

- ¡Que estoy harto!

- ¿Y eso?

- De Susana, de los reporteros, de que la mujer que amo la perdí para siempre y de que la mujer que me aviva los sentidos se haya desaparecido

- Eres extraño, estas enamorado de una mujer, te casaras con otra que no amas y deseas a una desconocida

- Si soy complicado, por eso se que no merezco a Candy, soy de lo peor

- Eso esta mal amigo, ten –dijo acercándole un vaso de cognac- toma y olvida

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil amigo, a la salud de … de las mujeres –dijo Terry comenzando a beber de su trago- sabes Charlie hoy me entere de algo

- ¿De que?

- De algo impresionante – Terry recordó que Albert le había dicho que Archie se había casado con la Tímida, quien diría que sería capaz de hacerle algo tan terrible a una joven que le parecía dulce. Pero bueno eso demostraba que el honorable Archibald Cornwell no era mejor que él

Había pasado una semana desde que Madame Delibe había llegado a Lakewood cuando volvió sin avisar la señora Elroy. La cual al ver a Candy quedó sorprendida por su nuevo color de cabello, si no hubiese sido por la elegancia y gracia que desprendía Candy de seguro le hubiese llamado la atención. Pero se asombro al ver que Candy se había vuelto una dama mucho mas refinada y elegante y en parte se lo debía a esa elegante Madame Francesa, cuyos modales, atuendos y conocimientos eran dignos de admiración y hasta envidia.

- Vaya que ha logrado mucho con Candy

- Oui es que Madmesoille Candy es divina, ella nació para ser una princesa

- ¿Dice usted que es de Francia?

- Oui, pero me radiqué en Londres hasta ahora que decidí viajar a Norteamérica

- ¿Es usted viuda verdad?

- Oui, mi esposo murió cuando yo era aun muy joven

- ¿Y no tuvo descendencia?

- No lamentablemente pero mis sobrinas compensan lo que no tuve

- Se refiere a Madmesoille Jude futura condesa de Lestrange

- Oui

- ¿Y es joven rubio llamado Phillipe?

- Es mi ahijado, como si fuera un hijo para mí

- Vaya que interesante

- Ya ve Madame, lo que Dios no me dio en hijos me los dio en sobrinos y ahijados

- Una verdadera bendición –dijo la tía abuela- yo también he tenido esa bendición, no tuve hijos propios pero tengo varios sobrinos y los adoro ya los conocerá en la fiesta de caridad que se realizara en casa de los Wilkers

- Los que ya he conocido me han encantado, El joven Archie y el joven Albert y por supuesto Candy que es como otra hija para mí

- ¿De donde conoció a Candy?

- Pues era mi enfermera, pero luego nos hicimos amigas

- Interesante

- Buenas noches –dijo Albert- veo que se han llevado muy bien

-Si, Madame Delibe es una dama muy educada y elegante, me alegra que Candy tenga amigas como usted

- Madame reprimió una risita, si esta dama estirada supiera un par de cositas de seguro no le agradaría para nada- pensó – Oh muchas gracias –dijo Madame

Muy pronto llego el día de la fiesta de Caridad. Candy llego acompañada de Albert, mientras que Jude no puso negarse a ir del brazo de Phillipe quien cada día lograba su objetivo el de acercarse mas a la hermosa joven. Madame Delibe llegó junto con La señora Elroy a con quien había simpatizado de manera sorprendente. Mientras que Annie llegó con Archie. Tampoco faltaron los hermanos Leegan. Y cuando nadie se lo esperaba Karla llegó del brazo de Erick.

- Mira Albert allá esta Karla

- Maldición esta con Erick

- ¿Ese es tu rival?

- Si

- Es guapo, pero tu lo eres mas

- Lo dices porque me quieres

- Nada de eso, lo digo porque es la verdad, no te la dejes quitar, que tal si nos a acercamos a saludarlos

- Esta bien – dijo Albert llevando consigo a Candy al su encuentro con Karla- buenas noches amigos

- Buenas noches Albert –saludo cordialmente Erick- ¿y quien es esta belleza que te compañía?

- Es mi casi hermana Candy

- Oh mucho gusto –dijo el hombre maravillado por al belleza de la pecosa

- ¿Que tal si bailas con Candy? –dijo Albert

- ¡Oh¿no seria molestia?

- No en absoluto –dijo Candy ya que había planeado con Albert apartar a Karla de Erick mientras que Albert le pedía a la joven que bailara con él

- Oh Albert ¿en verdad quiere bailar conmigo? –dijo Karla sin poder disimular su emoción

- Claro que si preciosa – y así Albert se la llevó al otro extremo de la pista para bailar con ella

Mientras que por otro lado Jude acompañada de Phillipe no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Veía como todas las parejas se acoplaban en lo que seria un divertido baile mientras que por su culpa el apuesto Phillipe tendría que quedarse sentado ya que ella no podría bailar

- ¿Porque no baila? - pregunto Jude a Phillipe

- Porque no me interesa además me siento muy bien aquí con usted

- Sé que a usted le encanta bailar

- Es verdad, pero mas me encanta estar a tu lado

- Tengo algo de sed – dijo Jude- ¿podría traerme algo de tomar?

- Oh claro que si, lo que usted me pida –dijo Phillipe levantándose mientras que Jude sonreía. Una vez que el apuesto rubio se marchó Jude se levanto despacio y se dirigió a la terraza, tenia algo de calor, además quería pensar un poco.

Phillipe fue buscar el ponche cuando en su camino se apareció una guapa joven con cara de villana que le sonreía provocativamente

- ¿Andas solo guapo? –dijo Elisa

- No –dijo Phillipe

- Que lastima, y ¿en donde esta tu pareja?

- Ella esta…- se dio la vuelta y no vio a Jude- ¿donde se metió?

- Eres un mentirosillo –dijo Elisa- ven vamos a bailar

- Pero …

- Nada de peros, no debes a negar un baile a una dama –dijo Elisa zalamera

- Pero …- y así Phillipe fue arrastrado a la pista de baile sin poder objetar

Jude volvio al salón de baile y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Phillipe bailando con Elisa.

- Me lo imaginaba, no sé porque me ilusioné, si yo jamas podría ser la mujer perfecta para él – se dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y se marchó

Candy caminaba por el salón cuando en eso se topó con Niel Leegan el cual al verla quedó deslumbrado con su hermosura, tenia tantos años de no verla que al tenerla frente a él volvió a sentir aquel extraño deseo por la joven

- ¡Por fin volviste!

- No creo que nadie le hiciera falta en Norteamérica, salvo a mis amigos

- A mi me hiciste mucha falta, y por lo visto ese cabello rojo te queda muy bien

- Gracias Niel por el halago

- Aun me sigues gustando, debiste de haberte casado conmigo

- Niel no empieces

- Candy –dijo tomándola por el brazo

- ¡Suéltame¿que te pasa?- dijo la rubia soltándose y se alejo rápidamente de Niel

- Ay Candy no te imaginas lo que siento, si tan solo pudiera desmotrartelo –dijo el joven viéndola alejarse

Albert bailaba con Karla sin ser interrumpido ya que Candy había captado de momento la atención de Erick, sabia que le estaba jugando sucio a su socio, pero lo alentaba saber que Karla no amaba al joven empresario. Mientras bailaban Karla no pudo evitar deleitarse con aquella fragancia fresca del joven, desde hacia mucho tiempo se sentía atraída por él, pero no sabia que pensar, sentía que era muy atento con ella y temía que fuera solo simpatía. Aquel hermoso rubio podía ser dulce y algunas veces indiferente como si temiera algo. Prefirió no ilusionarse ya que no creía que un hombre como él pudiera fijarse en ella, no porque no fuera atractiva si no porque Albert se veía tan sabio, un hombre grande tal vez acostumbrado a mujeres mucho mas experimentadas que ella.

_Me muero por suplicarte_

Que no te vayas mi vida 

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca dirás,_

_Mas me callo y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo_

_Cada día un poco más_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

_Me muero por abarazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando_

_Despierte acomodado en tu pecho_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego_

_En mi interior_

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_que nos quieran abatir_

_Sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos_

_Nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar_

_Dejar todo, surgir_

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir_

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por entregarte_

_Y siendo capaz de sorprenderme_

_Sentir cada día, ese flechazo_

_Al verte_

_Que mas dará lo que diga_

_Que mas dará lo que piense_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar_

_El mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol_

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Centrar en tus ojos_

_Mi mirada, cantar contigo_

_Al alba, besarnos hasta_

_Desgartarnos nuestro labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

Aparcando el miedo a surgir

- Pero que tenemos aquí, mi querida Karla, ya es hora de que bailemos –dijo Erick

- Oh perdona Erick –dijo Karla

- Tranquila estuve con esta hermosa dama –dijo señalando a Candy- pero se que es hora de que baile con mi acompañante, gracias Albert por permitirme bailar con esa hermosa dama –dijo besando la mano de Candy

- Fue un gusto para mi Erick –dijo Candy. Erick se alejó con Karla y Candy se puso junto a Albert – ¿y que tal?

- Me parecía que estaba tensa

- ¿Tu crees?

- Mañana daré el tercer paso

- El que aun no me dices

- Es una tontería pero es la única manera de comprobar si la teoría sirve

- ¿Que teoría?

- Nada ya lo sabrás

- ¿Han visto a Jude? – preguntó Phillipe

- No –dijo Candy

- No se que le ocurrió

- Phillipe guapo, esta pieza que viene quiero bailarla contigo –dijo Elisa con voz melosa

- Candy ahí viene esa bruja sálvame –dijo Phillipe viendo como se acercaba Elisa

- Lo siento Elisa –dijo Candy- pero Phillipe bailará conmigo - dijo llevándoselo a la pista

- Idiota

- Cuida lo que dices Elisa –dijo Albert

- ¿Por que ella siempre quiere a los hombres que me gustan?

- A mi me parece que es al revés Elisa –dijo Albert

- ¡Esto no se quedara así! –dijo retirándose del lado de Albert

La fiesta había sido todo un éxito, los diarios no dejaba de exaltar las virtudes y generosidades del joven millonario. Madame Delibe a la mañana siguiente se dirigió al hogar de Ponny con una sola idea en la mente, hablar con la señorita Ponny.

Mientras que Candy se había levantado tarde al despertar aun en su cama soñaba con Terry. Ansiaba tanto verlo, solo que sabia que tenia que volver a utilizar el antifaz. Para su suerte no había dejado que la fotografiasen, si los diarios mostraban su foto con su nuevo look de seguro Terry hubiese sospechado que era la misteriosa Margot. Ansiaba regresar a New York, quería ejecutar su plan, sabia que podía ser peligros pero tenia que arriesgarse. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un baúl que tenía cerca. Sacó un hermoso conjunto de lencería francesa, un sensual corsé negro con encajes rojos, con unas medias transparentes y un liguero que con solo verle despertaba las más excitantes fantasías. Lo mas asombroso de el atuendo era unas prendas intimas que jamas penso que se pudiera usar, unas diminutas pantaletas. Madame una vez le había dicho que ese modelo de ropa intima seria un éxito entre las mujeres en un futuro debido a lo cómodo y sexy que era. ¿Como se vería ella con eso? Sabia que era de su talla, pero jamas se lo había puesto. Aparte de ese corsé tenia otros muy hermosos y del mismo estilo, como uno verde con encaje negro, otro blanco transparente, otro conjunto de lencería color carne que daba la impresión de estar completamente desnuda entre otros. Madame Delibe se los había proporcionado diciéndole que nunca se sabia cuando era el momento de utilizarlo. Quien sabe tal vez ese día llegará pronto, pensó la pecosa.

- Cherie ¿por que te fuiste tan temprano de la fiesta? - preguntaba Madame Delibe a su sobrina

- Porque me aburrí

- ¿Con Phillipe tu lado? me parece imposible, nadie se aburre de él

- Por lo visto el si se aburrió de mi y no lo culpo, yo jamas podría bailar con él, no soy nada entretenida, por eso se fue a bailar con otra

- ¿Phillipe te dejo para ir a bailar con otra?

- Creo que si

- ¿Como que crees?

- Bueno estabamos conversando cuando me sentía acalorada, le pedí que me trajera algo de tomar

- Aja

- Mientras el se iba me levante y me fu al balcón a tomar aire. Cuando regrese el estaba bailando con una joven de cabello castaño rojizo muy atractiva.

- La verdad me parece extraño

- A mi no, ya me ha pasado, puedo gustarle a un hombre al inicio, pero cuando saben lo de mi problema me dejan por una mujer mas perfecta

- No digas eso, tu tienes mucho cherie, además tu eres perfecta, y Phillipe…bueno quien sabe lo que ocurrió, deberías hablar con él

- ¿Para que…? no tendría caso

- Eres testaruda, igualita a tu padre. Hablaremos de eso otro día, ahora acompáñame al hogar de Ponny, necesito hablar con la encargada

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No, pero es que quiero tener una oportunidad de hablar a solas con Miss Ponny, y este es el día, en camino te contaré

-´De acuerdo tía, te acompañaré

Candy se encontraba con Albert en el lugar donde se construiría parte del hospital. Mientras se tomaba un té con Albert platicaban de viertas cosas.

- ¿Así que lo que quieres es que le diga eso a Karla?

- Por favor

- No se que tratas de lograr, pero esta bien te ayudaré

- Gracias amiga

Esa tarde Candy se lo pasó en las aulas de los niños junto con Karla contando cuentos y enseñándoles canciones una vez terminada la clase ambas jóvenes se sentaron a platicar mientras bebían una taza de café de avellanas.

- Vaya Karla haces un estupendo trabajo aquí

- Gracias y tu no lo haces nada mal

- Es que tuve muchos años ayudando en el hogar, pero aunque adoraba a los niños tenia muchas ganas de viajar conocer el mundo y por eso ofrecí como enfermera voluntaria en la guerra, luego me quedé en Londres y allí fue que conocí a tu tía

- Mi tía es una mujer impresionante

- Vaya que lo es – la rubia miro el reloj que estaba pegado a la pared- oh no, acabo de recordar algo

- ¿Que ocurre Candy?

- Mira –dijo enseñándole una carpeta- esto se lo tenia que levar a Albert el esta ahora en los terrenos de la construcción del hospital

- ¿y es importante?

- Si, pero no podré llevárselo, tengo un compromiso muy importante en media hora, si me voy a llevarle estos documentos perderé tiempo

- ¿si quieres se los llevo?

- Si pero por favor corre

- ¡Ah!

- Si quiero que corras hacia allá, estos papeles son importantes, debes llevárselos lo mas rápido posible ya que el necesita estudiar estos papeles… oh no… son ya la 1 y media y yo debo irme por favor Karla llévaselos ya, corre sí

- Claro si son importantes, además soy muy buena corriendo

- jejeje, de repente algún día podríamos hacer alguna carrerita –dijo Candy haciéndole un guiño

- Si será divertido –dijo Karla con una dulce sonrisa

- El debe examinar esos papeles antes de que el cotizador llegue, si no el jugara sucio a Albert y le podrá hacer tomar una mala decisión, por favor ayudame

- Claro que si voy ya, además soy muy buena corredora

- Te lo agradezco debo irme ya, nos vemos mañana –dijo la pecosa levantándose y saliendo apurada del aula

- Karla tomó una bolsa grande y se la puso al hombro luego metió aquella carpeta que Candy le había confiado.

Albert estaba de pie en el tejado de lo que seria la casa de huéspedes de aquella personas que venían con sus niños desde muy lejos para atenderse en el futuro hospital que se construiría, por ahora se abriría una pequeña clínica con todo lo necesario. Albert le gustaba supervisar la obra y esta vez su equipo, como siempre, había hecho un buen trabajo y ya estaba terminada. Albert saboreo la satisfacción que eso le producía.

Cada vez que la construcción avanzaba el rubio se sentía orgullo. Colaboraba fielmente con sus obrero y en muchas ocasiones el ayudaba como uno mas en la construcción.

Albert miro hacia los verdes prados, la brisa fresca de la tarde a pesar del sol era muy agradable, pero en su mente solo había una sola cosa o mejor dicho una sola persona.

Aquello iba a ser su ultimo intento de utilizar las técnicas de la consejera lady Coulter. Ya había utilizado el método de ganarse su confianza, contacto visual en el baile, pero al parecer la joven o no le interesa él o era muy tímida y no quería darse cuenta. Ninguno de sus métodos anteriores parecía haber hecho mella en la fría y reservada cordialidad con que Karla le estaba tratando. Si aquello no funcionaba echaría el libro al fuego y seguiría sus propios instintos que era demostrarle de todas maneras a Karla que él era el hombre de su vida.

Albert echó un vistazo a su cuadrilla; todos estaban ocupados y él suspiro aliviado. Ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado por los resultados de su plan para encima añadir lo que sus hombres pudieran opensar de su extraño comportamiento.

Hubiera sido preferible acelerar su ritmo cardíaco en cualquier otro lugar, pero no quería malgastar más tiempo. El anzuelo ya estaba echado. Básicamente, el éxito de su plan dependía de dos factores: por un lado, debía conseguir acelerar el ritmo cardíaco de Karla, lo que conseguiría con la carrera que debía darse hasta allí, esperaba que Candy la hubiese convencido de que corriera hasta la construcción. Y por otro, ella no debía saber que lo que él estaba haciendo en el tejado era posar para ella. Si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo podía irse al traste.,

De pronto diviso a Karla en la distancia, corriendo, iba muy a prisa y Albert sonrió. Esta resultando perfecto, de seguro su ritmo cardíaco iba a ser sufiente. Volvió a echar un vistazo a sus hombres y como si no la hubiese visto se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta quedando en una fina camiseta que dejaba ver sus bien torneados brazos y se ajustaba a su poderoso pecho. Debía haber trabajado en camiseta cientos de veces, pero en aquella ocasión se sentía ridículo desvistiéndose para impresionar a Karla.

Pero un hombre que sea hombre de verdad está obligado a hacer ciertas cosas. Karla estaba ahora mas cerca. Karla debió verle en aquel instante y enseguida le hizo señas, pero él se hizo el que no la había visto y contoneándose se acercó al extremo del tejado y flexiono el brazo, sujetando el martillo en lo alto. Tenía que ver su silueta perfectamente desde allí, pero por si acaso, se cambió a la otra punta del tejado y martilleó un clavo imaginario ¿resultaría bien visto desde abajo? . Estaba muy moreno…quizá demasiado. Se pregunto si a Karla le gustaría.

Karla había llegado frente a la casa y esta mirándole con la mano sobre las cejas para evitar que el sol le diera en los ojos. Levantó la mano para saludarlo fue cuando por fin se miraron.

- Hola Albert, te traje unos documentos –grito Karla

- Voy, espérame un segundo –dijo Albert

Karla esperó pero Albert no dijo nada más. Debía tener dolor de espalda a juzgar por las contorsiones extrañas que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?- le preguntó

- En cinco minutos estaré listo

Albert cambió de sitio y se agachó, pero asegurándose de que ella le seguía viendo. Estaba trabajando en otro clavo imaginario cuando Shorty uno de sus trabajadores le llamó desde la parte trasera de la casa.

- ¡Jefe!

¡Maldita sea¡es que no podía subirle la tensión a Karla en paz?

- ¿Que?- pregunto malhumorado

- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

- ¿Qué te parece a ti que estoy haciendo? –le contestó con los brazos en jarras

- No lo sé

- Estoy trabajando en el tejado

- Oh …

Una vez contestada la pregunta; Albert esperó a que Shorty volviese a entrar a la casa, pero no fue así

- Eh… jefe

- Que

- Hace cuatro días terminamos el tejado ¿ no se acuerda?

- Sí me acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que estoy rematando algunos clavos

- ¿Quiere decir que Harris dejó algunos clavos sueltos?

- Si…bueno no. Maldita sea ¿estan ya terminado los baños?

- Por supuesto – sonrío Shorty

- Bueno ¿por que no te vas a casa?

Las cejas de Shorty salieron disparadas hacia lo alto.

- ¿¿A casa¿ a las dos de la tarde de un miércoles?

- Eso es

- Gracias jefe – contesto Shorty encantado- creo que mi novia esta hoy en casa.

- Estupendo

Apenas se marchó Shorty apareció Rod

- ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí Jefe?

- Un momento –suspiró Albert y se acerco al otro lado del tejado para ver, si Karla seguía allí, pero se había ido a refugiarse del sol bajo un precioso magnolio.- Karla no te vayas que ya bajo

Karla ocultó un bostezo. El ejercicio había rematado el cansancio de sus noches sin dormir pensando en Albert, que le miraba desde el tejado con los brazos en jarras. Podía verle el pecho semi desnudo a través de la camiseta blanca de trabajo que tenia puesta, como se le pegaba a su fornido pecho y su cinturón de trabajo se le encajaba en las caderas, lo que le daba un aire de pistolero. Una ardiente ola de deseo le subió desde el estomago hasta los pechos.

- Oye Albert –gritó Rod

Albert suspiro

- Quédate ahí- le dijo a Karla- vuelvo enseguida

- Que maravilla –murmuró Karla

Ahora si que estaba mirándole y tenía que aprovechar esa circunstancia, así que levantó los brazos y giro los puños en una clásica postura de levantador de pesos. Sus músculos seguían estando duros como una roca; no estaba mal para un tipo de treinta años, pero Karla seguía sin parecer ni mínimamente impresionada

- ¿qué pasa Albert? –pregunto Rod que empezaba a impacientarse

Albert suspiro

- Estoy rematando algunos clavos- dijo de nuevo

Rod abrió los ojos de par en par

- ¿Qué Harris se ha dejado algunos…?

- No simplemente quiero asegurarme de que no ha sido así – le interrumpió

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Lo que necesito es que me dejen solo ¿por qué no te tomas el resto del dia libre?

- Pero señor Albert…

- Lo sé. Solo son las dos de la tarde de un miércoles ¿quieres la tarde libre o no?

Rod se dio media vuelta y se marchó

Albert volvió a subir al montante tejado levantó el maravillo y le propinó unos cuantos martillazos a una inocente ripia. Con el rabillo del ojo miró hacia abajo. Karla estaba allí, con le pelo brillándole el al sol, pero no estaba sola. Desgraciadamente Niel estaba junto a ella.

Dejó caer de nuevo el martillo y se le escapó un grito. Se había machacado el dedo pulgar y lo miró sorprendido.

El sonido de las risas llegó hasta sus oídos. Karla y Niel estaban charlando como si fueran viejos amigos. Niel iba vestido con un impecable traje gris y Karla le sonreía como si por in hubiera descubierto al hombre de sus sueños.

"No te dejes llevar" se dijo Albert. " no es mas que una charla amistosa". Karla no se habrá dado cuenta de que Niel es un tipo atractivo".

Desde hace un tiempo Niel se había vuelto un chico tranquilo, bueno no tan confiable pero si manejable, había sido impresionante como había tomando las riendas de los negocios Leegan junto a su padre con éxito. Pero no dejaba de ser un chico imprevisible, pues había días en que era un buen chico y otras veces volvía a ser el Niel pícaro cómplice de Elisa.

A su favor tenia que era atractivo, tenia buen sentido del humor, era tan joven como Karla.

Albet se quedo inmóvil un instante ¿le estaba tocando el pelo¡Dios mío¿qué se creía su sobrino? Era un atrevido, penso con furia.

Jamas en la vida había bajado Albert las escaleras con tanta rapidez, pero Niel era mas rápido que el. Al acercarse a ellos escucho que estaban haciendo planes para salir el próximo fin de semana.

- No puedo creer que estuviste en la fiesta del sábado y no te vi –dijo Niel- si una chica tan hermosa como tu es difícil de olvidar

- Pues yo tampoco te vi – claro como iba prestarle atención a Niel, por muy apuesto que fuera no era Albert quien desde hace mucho tiempo había robado su corazón penso la joven

- Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación, te aseguro que te vas a divertir. Hola tío –dijo Niel al ver a Albert – veo que ha estado trabajando mucho

- ¿Que te trae por aquí? –pregunto secamente

- Ah nada en especial es que mi padre me mandó a buscarlo, dice que quiere hablar de ciertos temas contigo. Y no sabe cuanto me alegro de haber venido, así tuve la oportunidad de conocer a esta hermosa dama –dijo mirando a Karla

Albert los miraba en silencio mientras una rabia interna recorría su interior, como se atrevía Niel pretender a **su** Karla y como a ella parecía agradarle tanto Niel. De seguro que si conociera el Niel de antes no le agradaría tanto, pero demonios Niel había cambiado tanto que no se sabría definir su verdadero carácter. Y al parecer sus nuevas intenciones iban dirigidas a Karla y lo que más le daba rabia era que como Karla había dejado que su sobrino le acariciara ese cabello tan hermoso que tenía, ese cabello que no era mas que suyo.

Niel se despidió besando la mano de la joven y recordándole la cita que tendrían el sábado mientras que Albert ardiendo de los celos disimulaba muy bien sus sentimientos.

- Aquí esta Albert –dijo Karla al rubio extendiéndoles los documentos- dijo que eran importantes

- Gracias Karla…dime ¿te gusta mi sobrino? - dijo repentinamente en tono serio y molesto. Karla quedo asombrada por la pregunta

- Pues…la verdad es un chico agradable - contesto

- Pues ten cuidado con él

- No me pareció un chico malo

- Yo se porque te le digo –dijo con coz enojada. Karla lo observo molesta, no sabia que le ocurría, si tan solo le dijera lo que sentía, pero ahora en lugar de tratarla de manera diferente, lo que hacia era tratarla con resequedad. Hombres todos son iguales

- Mejor será que me vaya

- ¿Saldrás con él?

- Claro que lo haré –dijo Karla molesta mientras se marchaba

- Maldición soy un tonto, porque la traté así, en vez de decirle lo que siento – decía Albert al verla alejarse

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Ponny, Madame Delibe conversaba con las dos damas encargadas del lugar. Ambas damas escuchaban asombradas la historia y cuando Madame Delibe le enseñó aquel pequeño cuadrito al que llamaban miniatura de la madre de Phillipe ambas damas quedaron boquiabiertas.

- Y es así, los enemigos de Mosieur Delioncourt no contentos con matarle robaron a la pequeña recién nacida, haciendo mas desgraciada a Madame Delioncourt, se presumía que a la niña la habían enviado muy lejos. Cuando conocí a la chica me pareció familiar, pero ahora estoy segura, solo quería comprobar con ustedes las fechas y otros detalles

- Hay una muñeca que trajo Candy cuando era bebe

- ¡Una muñeca!…no puede ser…yo le regale una muñeca a la hija de mi amiga. Una muñeca que casualmente tenia un trajecito con el nombre bordado de … - dijo Madame poniéndose las manos sobre la boca mientras que Jude que la acompañaba se levantaba y le traía un vaso de agua

- Tía cálmese, tome un poco

- ¿Tiene todavía esa muñeca?

- Si, la guardamos en un baúl muy bien forrada para que no se dañe

- Se la traeré –dijo la hermana María

- Si es la misma…te juro ….

- Ya tía calmase, si Candy es hermana de Phillipe seria maravilloso –dijo Jude emocionada

- Aquí esta

- ¡Oh mon dieu…! - dijo la Madame acariciando la muñeca- la recuerdo muy bien, yo se la regale, íbamos a bautizar a la niña pero no sabíamos que nombre ponerle. Le regale esta muñeca que había traído en uno de mis viajes a Londres me pareció que se aprecia a ella – de las mejillas de Madame corrieron finas lagrimas

- ¿Se lo piensa decir a Candy?

- todavía no…primero hablaré con Phillipe y juntos hablaremos con ella

Continuara…

Notas de la autora 

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no se apuren que pronto vendrá otro encuentro entre nuestro precioso diablillo Terry y su dama de antifaz, pero que mujeriego nos resulto el rebelde verdad.

Y por lo visto Albert no se queda atrás mire que usando su hermoso cuerpo para impresionar a una chica, aunque quien no quedaría con la baba chorreante jejejeje. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo que aun nos esperan muchas sorpresas.

Cualquier comentario escribirme a : maruvillaver (arroba) hotmail punto com... desde Panamá

Maruquel


	11. Capturando Corazones

**Capitulo Once**

**Capturando Corazones**

Después de dejar el Hogar de Ponny, Madame Delibe decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con Albert y del asunto, luego le dirían a Candy y a Phillipe la buena noticia. Se sentía emocionada ya que ella había visto nacer a Candy, no podía creer que después de 25 años por fin la había encontrado. Si la madre de Phillipe viviera de seguro seria muy feliz. Lamentablemente no era posible, pero entre Phillipe y ella le hablarían a Candy de lo maravillosa que había sido. Al llegar pidió ver a Albert, este afortunadamente estaba y llevó a Madame a su estudio para conversar a solas. Allí Madame le conto todo lo descubierto esa tarde.

- Vaya, impresionante, de seguro Candy se pondrá muy feliz –dijo Albert muy emocionado por lo que le había contado Madame

- Y Phillipe ni se diga, por eso es que se agradaron desde el primer momento, si son hermanos

- ¿Y cuando se lo diremos a Candy?

- Pronto, no hay tiempo que perder

Esa noche reunieron a toda la familia inclusive Phillipe se encontraba a allí. Platicaron con Candy y le contaron la historia, la pecosa sin poder contener las lagrimas se levantó y abrazó a su hermano Phillipe. La escena fue tan conmovedora que hasta la tía abuela no pudo dejar que algunas lagrimas se le escaparan.

- Mi querida hermana, ahora si puedo llamarte así, déjame decirte que de hoy en adelante te protegeré –dijo Phillippe

- Pero si desde que te conocí lo has hecho –dijo Candy

- Pero lo haré con mas fervor

- ¿Y seguirás siendo mi alcahuete?

- En lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea algo peligroso

- Gracias, solo ahora quiero pedirte algo

- Pídeme lo que quieras

- Cuéntame de mi madre

- Lo haré

Jude se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón bebiendo una taza de té, Madame se había retirado a sus aposentos mientras que los hermanos recorrían el jardín. Albert se le acerco y se sentó a su lado.

- Por fin puedo conversar contigo –dijo Albert

- Lo mismo digo

- Quería saber, como está Terry

- Ultimamente no nos frecuentamos, la verdad me he cercado mas a Candy en estos últimos días, tenia la esperanza de que ella tomara cartas en el asunto con respecto a él, pero no sé, noto algo raro en Candy

- Raro ¿como que?

- Me pidió el favor de que no le dijera a Terry sobre el cambio de color de su cabello y que Phillipe es solo su amigo, ya que Terry piensa que ella y Phillipe están comprometidos

- Por lo visto no hay esperanza

- No quiero que se case con Susana, esta más insoportable que nunca, tengo entendido que hasta se propuso volver a caminar con una prótesis. Cuando Terry la llevó al centro de rehabilitación, intenté ayudarla pero me odió desde el primer momento y se negó al tratamiento

- Dime algo, me parece curioso, se que ayudas a personas con discapacidad ¿tienes alguna especialidad?

- Si, estudié medicina y me especialicé en fisioterapia, solo que no muchos lo saben imagínense una condesa estudiando medicina

- Ustedes las Lestrange son únicas, y ¿cuando tu hermana decidió estudiar para maestra?

- Uyyy, desde hace mucho, ella siempre ha sido mucho mas sencilla que yo, siempre le agradó la idea de que yo fuera la mayor y por ende la que herede el titulo de condesa, así ella podría hacer lo que quisiera

- Una chica rebelde

- Si y muy gentil

- Si, no lo niego –dijo el joven con un suspiro

- Albert, dime la verdad¿te interesa mi hermana?

- Pues…si, me encanta

- ¿Y se lo has dicho?

- No

- ¿Porque?

- No se si le gusto

- Eso es fácil saberlo –dijo la joven haciendo un guiño

- No te preocupes Jude, me gustaría descubrirlo por mi mismo

- Si tu lo quieres

- Si

Jude se dijo a si misma que sin que Albert y Karla lo supiera ayudaría a esa pareja, estaba segura de haber visto un brillo de emoción en Karla cada vez que observaba a Albert.

Candy recorría el jardín junto a Phillipe mientras conversaban sobre sus padres. Si sentía que quería a Phillipe ahora lo adoraba mas, era un gran sujeto un buen hermano, un maravilloso amigo y un complaciente alcahueta.

- Ahora que somos hermanos me vas a decir porque lo del disfraz

- No puedo, por favor no me pidas que te lo cuente

- ¿Y que pasó con Granchester? tengo entendido que se casa en dos meses¿no piensas hacer nada?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? en él está la decisión de casarse, debe tener el suficiente carácter para decidir, además su novia esta muy enferma, tiene problemas del corazón, imagino que un rompimiento le haría muy mal

- Esa mujer me desagrada al extremo, es tan chantajista

- No somos nadie para juzgarla Phillipe

- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! así que la dama de establo logró enredarte –dijo Elisa sorprendiendo a la pareja

- ¿Dama de establo? –dijo Phillipe- ¿a que se refiere?

- ¿Pues a quien mas a Candy? ella trabajó de criada en mi casa y se encargaba de mis caballos, no es una buena pareja para un hombre de su categoría

- ¿Así que fuiste dama de establo Candy? –dijo Phillipe mirando a su hermana- que casualidad, yo también lo fui en Francia, cuando estuve en el internado me propuse cuidar de los caballos y vieras lo mucho que me gustaba, los caballos son hermoso animales, que tal si le pedimos a Albert que nos deje cuidar los de aquí

- Claro seguro que no se negará –dijo Candy

- ¿Pues que estamos esperando? muero por ir a bañar un caballo ¿y tu?

- Si, yo les daré de comer

- Y luego cabalgaremos

- Una excelente idea

- Con permiso Elisa –dijo Phillipe- no puedo esperar mas quiero bañar caballos

- Maldita, como hace para tener a los hombres así, debe ser una bruja –dijo Elisa con rabia viendo la pareja alejarse tomada de la mano

Candy y Phillipe se habían alejado los suficiente de Elisa dirigiéndose a las caballerizas para observar a los caballos.

- Esa mujer es desagradable

- Si que lo es, nunca hemos podido ser amigas

- Y pensar que tuve que bailar con ella en la fiesta del sábado

- ¿Así que ella es la chica por la que dejaste a Jude?

- Yo no dejé a Jude, ella se fue

- Porque te vio bailar con una chica, se sintió mal porque al no poder bailar contigo y se fue

- ¡En serio¿no me dejo porque le dio la gana?

- No, ella le dijo a Madame que ella se levantó y salió a la terraza a tomar aire al entrar te vio con Elisa, así que se marchó

- ¿Tu crees que ella me quiera?

- Creo que si, pero eso debes investigarlo tu mismo

- ¡Ay Candy es que esa mujer me encanta, y no me importa lo de su pie deforme, yo la amo!

- ¿Aunque ella no pueda bailar contigo, la amas?

- No, no me importa que no pueda bailar, ni correr, yo soy feliz con mirarla, con tenerla a mi lado, con conversar con ella

- ¡Uy hermano estas enamorado!

- Si, además para bailar te tengo a ti

- ¡Jajaja¿entonces que estas esperando? ve y díselo

- ¿Y si me rechaza?

- ¿Quien es el que dice que siempre hay que arriesgarse? Eres igual a Albert esta enamorado de Karla y no se atreve a decircelo

- Tienes razón ahora mismo voy a pedirle que sea mi novia y que se case conmigo –dijo Phillipe mientras salia corriendo rumbo a la mansión

- ¡Ey Phillipe, espera…! que impetuoso este chico

En New York Terry estaba que se cortaba las venas, había pasado un mes y no sabia nada de su dama del antifaz, muy pronto comenzaría el estreno de su obra, cosa que le impediría moverse de lugar si en todo caso Cassidy descubriera en que otra ciudad estaba. Maldita sea, pensaba, esta situación no le permitía concentrarse.

- Hey Terry amigo ¿ya terminaste el ensayo? –preguntó Charlie

- Hola amigo, si ya terminé

- Vamos al Gato Borracho, Gabo preparó un chupe de mariscos que esta riquismo

- Mariscos, eso te va a poner…tu sabes

- Que importa, además mande a llamar a unas lindas bailarinas, ya veras que la pasaremos bien

- No me digas que llamastes a las alegres pelirrojas

- Que mas quisiera –dijo Charle suspirando

- Jajajajaja, que tal si vamos al Gato Borracho y después vamos esta noche a ver la función de las alegres pelirrojas

- Me parece perfecto, por cierto¿ya descubriste a tu quinta pelirroja?

- No, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra

- ¿y Candy?

- Candy… - dijo su nombre con melancolía, el escuchar su nombre movía su corazón- mi amada pecosa, no soy digno de ella Charlie, primero quiero resolver este enredo que tengo en mi mente

- ¿Y si nunca lo resuelves y descubres que amas a la dama del antifaz?

- No es posible, no puedo a amar a alguien a quien no puedo reconocer, es algo extraño, por Candy mis sentimientos están fuertes e intactos, siento por ella un amor inmenso pero no puedo comprender porque por esa mujer del antifaz siento este… como lo diría, deseo, pasión, ella me acelera el pulso

- Supe que Candy tiene un amiguito que la acompaña a todos lados

- El músico de tercera, Phillipe Delioncourt, que irónico, cuando lo conocí me agradó mucho, aunque no lo traté, admiré su música, pero ahora que se que es la pareja de Candy lo odio y lo envidio

- ¿Quien te entiende? mejor no te pregunto mas porque volveremos con el enredo que te traes

- Si mejor vamos al Gato Borracho tengo mucha hambre me muero por probar el chupe de mariscos

Candy se encontraba en su habitación seleccionando diversos vestidos que le habían llegado de Francia, la moda era tan sensual, faldas mas cortas, zapatos de tacón alto, blusas escotadas y otras espalda afuera, vestidos que una mujer recatada jamas usaría. Se miraba en el espejo y apreciaba su belleza. Madame le había dicho que la mujer debe mirarse en el espejo y apreciarse, ver cuales son sus puntos sensuales y explotarlos. Saber de que manera mirar y como hablar con los ojos. Muchas veces estos decían mas que mil palabras. Y un hombre podría enloquecer con tan solo una mirada. Se soltó el cabello rizado y pelirrojo, mojo sus labios, y abrió algunos botones de la blusa que levaba puesta. Con tan solo eso se veía totalmente sensual y deseable, sus ojos decían tómame.

- Si Terry me viera ¿me desearía? – se dijo la joven al mirarse al espejo

- Oui cherie, no solo te desearía, se volvería loco y dejaría todo por ti

- ¡Madame!

- Disculpa que haya entrado sin tocar cherie, te vez totalmente sensual

- Gracias –dijo la rubia abrochando los botones de su escote y arreglando su cabello

- ¿Piensas seguir con tu plan?

- No lo sé

- Yo opino que deberías seguir adelante, no debes perder la oportunidad de disfrutar el amor al lado del hombre que amas

- Tengo deseos de verlo

- Pronto cherie

- Madame, lo que me temo es que el ya no me ama, mire como se ha vuelto loco por una desconocida

- No te detengas por eso

- Pero Madame…

- Yo sé lo que digo, se que lo que te aconsejo es totalmente escandaloso, pero yo se porque te lo digo

- ¿Cree que a mí me puede pasar lo de Lady Elf?

- ¿Leíste el libro?

- Si

- Puede ser

- Pero estuvo a punto de perder al hombre que amaba

- Pero tu historia es diferente Candy, tu querido actor no es enemigo de tu familia

- Eso es verdad

- Permiso señorita Candy –dijo una criada tocando la puerta

- Adelante –dijo la rubia

- Es que una amiga suya esta en la sala

- En serio¿dijo quien es?

- La señorita Flammy Hamilton

- Flammy, que bueno por fin llego de Inglaterra

- Yo también quiero verla –dijo Madame- es una chica que me cayo muy bien

Al bajar al lobby de la mansión ambas damas pudieron ver a la joven enfermera vestida de manera sencilla con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y sus ya conocidos lentes. Candy bajo rápidamente y al salir a su encuentro le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga

- ¡Flammy que gusto verte!

- Igual a ti Candy

- ¿Estas de vacaciones o vinisteis a quedarte?

- A quedarme, supe que abrían una clínica y tu amigo Albert me contrató para ser la enfermera, trabajare con el doctor y cuando abra por fin el hospital trabajaré allí.

- ¡Que bueno amiga!

- Me alegra mucho verte Flammy –dijo Madame

- Hola Madame lo mismo digo –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Y en donde te estas quedando?

- En un hotelito en el pueblo

- Nada de eso, tu te quedarás aquí

- Pero Candy…

- No Flammy, tu te quedarás conmigo, estoy seguro de que Albert estará de acuerdo

- ¿De acuerdo con que? –dijo el rubio entrando

- Que Flammy se quede aquí

- Oh por supuesto, usted señorita Hamilton será nuestra invitada

- Pero es que…- dijo la morena a punto de protestar

- No se diga mas- la interrumpió Candy

- Esta bien, pero solo porque ustedes lo piden –dijo Flammy

- Bienvenida amiga

Jude se encontraba en el jardín sentada en una cómoda banca leyendo un libro cuando en eso sintió la presencia de alguien

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Quería hablar contigo

- ¿Que quieres?

- Que ruda eres conmigo

-Lo siento

- Sabes una cosa

- ¿Que?

- Eres tan hermosa

- ¿Eso es lo que viniste a decirme? - dijo Jude sonriendo divertida

- No

- ¿Y que es?

- Que te amo, y que quiero que seas mi novia y…que te cases conmigo

- Oh muchacho estas loco, el que me pidas ser tu novia me parece mas coherente pero que me case contigo…estas exagerando

- No estoy exagerando, no tienes idea de lo que he esperado por ti toda la vida

- Pero yo no soy una mujer completa, mira mi pie deforme, debo usar una bota ortopédica, no puedo correr, ni mucho menos bailar, seria una carga para ti

- Eres todo lo que quiero, tengo años soñándote, esperando por volver a verte, se que esta no es la manera de pedirte matrimonio, ya que no tengo anillo, pero quiero que te cases conmigo, pero no me contestes a esa pregunta, solo contéstame esta –dijo arrodillándose- quieres ser mi novia, ya después habrá tiempo para casarnos

- Pero es que yo soy tan imperfecta para un hombre como tu

- Mi amor tú eres perfectamente imperfecta y yo te amo¿acaso no me amas?

- Con toda mi alma te amo

- Entonces eso es un sí

- Si quiero ser tu novia, pero por favor…

- Que

- Si te aburres porque yo no pueda bailar yo…

- Eso es lo que menos me importa yo no me voy a casar para vivir bailando en una pista, yo quiero a una pareja para compartir con ella, y esa mujer eres tu

- ¡Oh Phillipe, te amo y si acepto ser tu novia! –dijo mientras el joven tomaba su rostro acercándola para besarla

Mientras que en la mansión tres damas junto con un caballero rubio observaban la escena

- Vaya por fin se atrevió Phillipe –dijo Candy

- Cuanto me alegro, ahora si nuestras familias estarán emparentadas –dijo Madame Delibe

- Que bonita pareja hacen –dijo Flammy

- Yo debería hacer lo mismo, declarar mi amor sin rodeos –dijo Albert

- ¿Y que estas esperando? - Preguntó Candy

- No es tan fácil, además no se si ella me ama

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no?

- Este fin de semana saldrá con Niel

- ¡¡NIEL LEEGAN!! - gritó Candy

- Candy no grites –dijo Albert

- No entiendo ¿ese no es su sobrino mesieur Albert? lo conocí en la pasada fiesta del sábado –dijo Madame

- Es que mi sobrino no es una persona fiable

- Y encima se ha metido con la mujer que ama Albert

- Es que no entiendo porque se complican, si es todo tan fácil –dijo Madame

- A que se refiere Madame? –preguntó Albert

- Si la amas declárale tu amor¿que puedes perder?, que te rechace, no serás el primero ni el ultimo

- Pero si pierdo su confianza

- La recuperaras en poco tiempo a ver dime ¿quien es esa chica? – pregunto Madame

- Es su sobrina Karla –contesto el rubio

- Oh mon dieu, pero si las cosas no podrían ser mas fáciles. Mañana mismo le declararas tu amor –dijo dama con resolución

- Pero es que…

- Nou nou, nada de peros, te le declaras porque te le declaras

- Pero es que…

- Mira a Phillipe, le declaró su amor a Jude y mírenlos allá, están mas felices que nunca, por favor Albert –dijo Madame- te vas a dejar ganar de ellos

- Tiene razón Madame, mañana hablare con ella

Archie se encontraba en su estudio cuando de pronto dos hermosos niños salieron al encuentro de su padre, la pequeña se le sentó en las piernas mientras el chico sentado frente a su padre conversaba las ultimas hazañas que había realizado. Luego se retiraron dejando a su padre solo. Observaba un anillo de topacio, le pertenecía a Zillah, se lo había regalado para que nunca la olvidara.

- "_¿Como hago mi alegre pelirroja para olvidarte?"_

- ¿Archie, puedo pasar? - preguntó Annie antes de entrar

- Si adelante Annie

- Disculpa que te moleste, pero…quería platicar contigo un rato

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

- No …bueno sí, lo malo es entre tu y yo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Que desde hace poco tiempo te noto distante y lejano ¿dime que ha pasado con nosotros?

- No lo sé Annie

- Mira Archie he tomado una decisión

- ¿Que?

- Me iré a Francia ahora que los niños salgan de vacaciones

- ¿¿Queeeee??

- Si, pero regresaremos, quiero pensar un poco sobre nosotros, creo que debemos darnos tiempo, además solo será un mes

- Bueno Annie si eso es lo que deseas, solo que extrañare mucho a los niños y a ti por supuesto

Annie sintió una punzada de dolor, sabia que ella no le haría falta a Archie y que el solo extrañaría a los niños, pero no quiso discutir con él.

- Esta bien, una vez que Candy se haya marchado yo viajaré

- ¿Estas segura de que eso quieres?

- Si

- Como gustes, ahora vamos a dormir estoy cansado

- …- Annie no dijo nada y siguió a su esposo a la habitación, sabia que era lo mejor, aunque también podría perder para siempre a Archie, pero esperaba regresar como una mujer nueva

Al día siguiente Karla se encontraba en el aula corrigiendo unos exámenes mientras aprovechaba la hora del recreo cuando Candy llego súbitamente

- Hola Karla

- Candy que gusto verte

- ¿Supiste la ultima?

- No, cual

- Tu hermana y Phillipe son novios

- ¿Phillipe es el apuesto rubio de cabellos rizados que es ahijado de mi tía?

- Si, y eso no es todo, Phillipe y yo somos hermanos

- ¿¿Queeeee?? ahora si que me enrede ¿qué me perdí?

- Te contaré –dijo la rubia muy animada a contarle a la joven

- Buenos días – dijo Annie llegando

- Hola Annie justamente le estaba contando a Karla los últimos acontecimientos

- ¿Y cuales son que estas tan alegre Candy?

- Sienta y te contaré – y así la rubia contó a los dos chicas todo acerca de Phillipe como hermano y ahora novio de Jude

- Maravilloso, además hacen una linda pareja –dijo Annie

- Si ¡oh cuanto me alegro por mi hermana! –dijo Karla

- Y yo por mi hermano, lleva años enamorado de su dama del tren que ni el mismo se cree que por fin estén juntos

- Parece una novela de amor –dijo Annie con melancolía _Una novela que ella jamas ha vivido, _penso

- Buenos días –dijo Flammy llegando

- A miren chicas les presento a una buena amiga, ella es Flammy

- Un gusto –dijeron ambas chicas

- Vine a conocer a la maestra y a decirle que yo estaré a cargo de la clínica con el doctor Kenny, así que cualquier niño que este malito me lo mandas a mi

- Oh gracias Flammy y claro que lo haré –dijo Karla

- Por cierto Karla –dijo Candy - ¿que vas a hacer esta tarde como a las 6?

- Nada ¿por? –contesto Karla

- Que tal si nos encontramos frente al lago para una merienda

- Me parece perfecto, será muy divertido, yo traigo el postre –dijo Karla

- Y nosotras algo delicioso también –dijo Candy

-o-

Eran las seis de la tarde y Karla llevaba un delicioso pastel horneado, había quedado con Candy encontrarse con las chicas, justo en aquella parte del lago. Cuando diviso un mantel a cuadros rojos con blanco y acomodado encima un florero con rosas rojas y una botella de vino y un canasto. Karla supuso que las chicas habían llegado antes y se encontraban cerca

- Candy –llamó- Annie, Flammy ¿chicas donde están? – de pronto se escucho el hermoso sonido de una gaita y de entre los arboles un apuesto joven rubio vestido de escocés apareció frente a la joven tocando una hermosa melodía escocesa. Cuando termino abrió sus hermoso ojos celestes y miro a Karla

- Buenas tardes Karla –dijo Albert

- Señor Albert ¿qué hace usted aquí? – pregunto la joven

- No me llames señor, no estoy tan viejo

- Oh Albert yo…disculpa

- Discúlpame tu a mi por hacer que Candy te engañara pero quería tener la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo, para pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día

- Ah no se preocupe, eso ya esta olvidado

- No Karla eso no esta olvidado, yo me comporte muy mal y la verdad yo no soy quien para meterme en sus relaciones ni decidir con quien sale

- No se preocupe, creo que yo me moleste por una tontería se que debía estar preocupado por mí, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a vivir independiente que no me habitúo a tener a alguien que me quiere cuidar

- ¿Y no sabes lo mucho que deseo cuidarte?

- Que dice

- Karla –dijo arrodillándose ante la joven- me gustas mucho y me gustaría que fueras…mi novia

- Oh por todos los cielos –dijo Karla volteándose y enseguida comenzó a sollozar

- Karla perdóname no quería molestarte, solo quería que supieras lo que siento, no llores

- No es eso Albert, es que yo…yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi

- ¡En serio!

- Si, siempre pense que nunca te fijarías en mí

- Tontita, si eres todo lo que quiero en la vida, me encantas y quisiera que me permitieras compartir contigo este amor que tengo aquí en mi pecho y que es muy grande

- No mas que el que yo siento por ti Albert –dijo Karla

- Albert se acerco a la joven acaricio su hermoso cabello y luego tomando un mechón del mismo lo beso con fervor, luego acercándola a si mismo le dio un dulce y apasionado beso y luego al separarse le dijo:

- No sabes cuanto espere por esto

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces Albert

- Solo una cosa te quiero pedir

- Dime

- Nunca vuelvas a dejar que otro individuo así sea familia mía no quiero que te toque este hermoso cabello, es solo mío ¿de acuerdo?–dijo entre dulce y divertido

- Todo mi ser es tuyo amor –dijo Karla mientras que Albert volvía a besarla

- Por cierto ese pastel que trajiste…

- Lo podemos compartir

- Por muy rico y dulce que sea no es mejor que tus labios –dijo Albert volviendo a besarla

Candy se sentía satisfecha había logrado en poco tiempo que dos de sus seres mas queridos, sus hermanos como le diría ella, lograran ser felices junto a las mujeres que amaban y que mejor que esas dos mujeres fueran muy buenas amigas suyas. Ignoraba todo lo ocurrido con Annie ya que esta no había querido decirle nada.

La pecosa sentía ganas de volver a New York pero solo lo haría dentro de una semana, llevaría en marcha su plan y esperaba tener éxito. Ansiaba volver a ver a Terry aunque el no supera que en realidad la mujer del antifaz era ella, sabia que su plan era arriesgado pero tenia que ser así. Era la única manera de poder estar en brazos de su amado sin ocasionar problemas.

- Dentro de una semana amor mío Margot volverá a ti y esta vez la llama de la pasión arderá con fuerza entre nosotros – decía la rubia mirando las estrellas a través de su balcón. Contaba los días las horas y minutos, ansiaba volver a gozar de los besos de su hermoso demonio.

_Esa noche Candy soñaba, se veía a si misma en un barco pirata con el cabello rojo suelto y vestida con poca ropa. El capitán del barco un apuesto joven de cabellos negros la tomaba por el talle y la cercaba a él. Besaba sus pechos y recorría con sus manos las curvas de su cuerpo. Luego le quitaba el corsé mientras besaba sus pechos y su torso para luego detenerse en ese triángulo de pasión. El besaba dentro de sus muslos haciendo ue la joven se volviera loca de pasión._

- Oh si, bésame, bésame –dijo a rubia mientras lentamente abría los ojos para darse cuenta de que su pirata no estaba ahí con ella- solo fue un sueño, hasta cuando tendré este tipo de sueños – se decía la pecosa

Jude y Phillipe desde que se habían declarado su amor no se separaban ni por un instante. Esa mañana habían decidido salir a la ciudad para comprar un regalo para Madame Delibe quien muy pronto cumpliría años.

- ¿Crees que ese broche le guste a mi tía?

- Puede que si, pero sabes a mi me gusta mas esto

- ¿Que es?

- Una caja de música

- Que hermosura

- Madame le sobran las joyas, pero algo tan tierno como esto no tiene

- Esta hermoso

- Pero que tenemos aquí –dijo Elisa- ay no Phillipe me decepcionas, pense que tendrías mejores gustos

- ¿A que te refieres? –dijo Phillipe mirando a la joven ceñudo, la verdad era que Elisa le desagradaba

- Primero la hospiciana y ahora una coja

- Mira Elisa no te permito que hables así ni de mi hermana ni de mi novia

- Hermana, no me digas que Jude es tu hermana

- Jude es mi novia y por si no lo sabes Candy es mi hermana

- ¿Que?

- Así como lo oyes, ahora con permiso

- ¿Es que se volvió loco? - decía Elisa al quedarse sola- ¿él y Candy hermanos? no esto tengo que investigarlo ya

- Si Elisa, Candy y el joven Delioncourt son hermanos –dijo la tía Elroy

- Pero como

- Al parecer según investigaciones se descubrió la verdad

- Así que resulto ser la hija de un noble francés, esto es increíble, ahora quien la aguanta

- A mi me parece que Candy es una chica demasiado sencilla, es mejor que se haya descubierto la verdad, después de todo ya sabemos cuales son sus orígenes

Elisa se quedo pensativa, con Candy fuera solo su rival seria Jude, le gustaba tanto Phillipe, pero al parecer ese imbécil parecía preferir a una coja, de seguro ¿seria porque era condesa?, de seguro, ya le demostraría a esa la clase de amor que su novio podía tenerle.

- ¿De manera que esta semana te iras a New York con Madame? –dijo Albert

- Si pero prometo regresar, el Show de las alegres pelirrojas se presentara dentro de un mes en Chicago

- Me parece bien- dijo Albert- entonces Madame regresara también con Candy

- Por supuesto cherie, pero quiero que vengas a New York ya que dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños y lo celebrare en grande

- Ahí estaré con mi prometida

- Cuanto me alegro el que estés con mi Karlita

- Le prometo hacerla muy feliz

- Phillipe y yo nos quedaremos unos días mas

- Pero yo iré primero a New York porque tengo que trabajar en el Show de las alegres pelirrojas

- ¿Que haces allí? – pregunto Albert

- Arreglos musicales, ahora dejé encargado a un amigo que es músico pero debo regresar a seguir con mis compromisos, mi amor extrañare los días que este sin ti en New York

- No exageres no será mucho tiempo el que nos separemos –dijo Jude

Karla se encontraba con Flammy cuando en eso llego Tom avisándole que había traído la leche y el queso para los niños, ya que tenían un comedor para los niños de bajos recursos y todos los días en la hora de la merienda se les regalaba un vaso de leche, pan y queso.

- Hola Tom

- Hola Karla –dijo Tom pero quedo mudo al ver a la joven que la acompañaba, una morena de anteojos delgada y esbelta que a pesar de tener una apariencia algo rígida, se notaba que tras esos lentes había algo de sensualidad que Tom percibió y el encanto

- Ella es Flammy, es la enfermera que trabajo con el doctor Kenny y es muy amiga de Candy

- Oh mucho gusto, yo soy Tom y soy como el hermano de Candy

- Ya veo –dijo la morena quien no dejo de impresionarse con aquel joven alto y fornido que la miraba con sumo interés

Llegó el dia en que Candy regresaría a New York, después de despedirse de sus amigos partió a New York en compañía de Madame Delibe. Mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana no podía evitar sentir ansias de llegar a New York

- Sabes cherie...

- Dígame Madame

- Ya empezó la temporada de teatro

- Me imagino que Terry debe estar presentándose

- Oui, pero no dejes pasar la oportunidad

- Gracias Madame, no se me pasará

Llegaron a New York y ese mismo día Madame se reunió en La Mansión en donde hubo una muy buena reunión improvisada que Madame y Candy disfrutaron.

Mientras tanto Terry después de Esa temporada se celebraba la obra de shakespeare llamada La Comedia de las equivocaciones. Ya tenia una semana de estarse presentando y como siempre el actor Terry Granchester era siempre el mas ovacionado.

Esa noche como era su costumbre subió a la azotea a observar la ciudad, Los meses pasaban y la fecha de matrimonio con Susana se acercaba. Nunca había querido casarse con ella, y la verdad no entendía como el mismo se había hechado la soga la cuello. Maldición pensaba, tenia que hacer algo, si tan solo su dama del antifaz apareciera.

- Mi dama de antifaz como ansío verte – se decía Terry mirando el paisaje. La ciudad de New York romántica y vibrante.

- Pues aquí estoy dispuesta a capturar tu corazón –dijo Candy vestida esta vez en color rojo con un vestido a la moda algo corto, con un escote generoso que caía en suaves pliegues, haciendo que la chica se viera muy sensual. Su cabello rizado lo llevaba suelto y mientras se acercaba al joven este no dejaba de admirar sus preciosas piernas cuyos zapatos de tacón alto resaltaban los torneadas que estaban. Mientras que su rostro cubierto por le antifaz le sonreía

- Me muero por ver tu rostro

- Aún no

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- Sí

Terry la tomó en brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, lleno de ansiedad, fuego, ardor y deseo. La joven se dejó arrastrar pro la pasión y se dejó llevar. Quería entregarse e cuerpo y alma aunque el no llegara a saber nunca quien era en realidad. ¿Y si lo supiera? No, de seguro acabaría la magia. No, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, después de todo él era un amor prohibido. ¿Que pasaría ahora?, la joven no sabia que hacer había estado esperando con ansias este momento¿cómo actuar¿qué hacer?, lo único que podría hacer era dejarse guiar por él.

Continuara…

**Notas de autora**

Bueno por fin se volvieron a ver¿qué pasara?, uuuu¿habrá un encuentro ardiente¿Terry se llegara a enterar quien es la dama del antifaz?. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo y cualquier comentario escribirme a :

Karla querida espero que te haya gustado tu participación, tal y como te prometí.

Besos desde Panamá

Maruquel


	12. Vino y Rosas

**Notas de la autora: el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para publico menor de edad o sin criterio formado. Si no te gusta este tipo de escenas abstente de leerlo y si te gusta pues…disfrútalo.**

**Capitulo doce**

Vino y Rosas 

Primera Parte: ROSAS

Cuando Candy arribó a New York no tenia otra idea en la cabeza que volver a ver a Terry. Acompaño a Madame a su casa y en la noche a La Mansión, allí se encontró con el cuarteto de las pelirrojas.

- ¡Por fin te tenemos de vuelta Candy! –dijo Lulú

- ¿Que tal si nos vamos al escenario y cantamos las 5?

- ¡Si vamos anda di que si, además aquí solo hay damas!

- de acuerdo, nadie me reconocerá

Y así el quinteto de las pelirrojas deleitaron a las asistentes con un Show improvisado, el cual arrancó muchos aplausos. Después de aquella divertida reunión Candy con la ayuda de las chicas fue maquillada y vistiendo uno de sus sexys atuendos salió en la búsqueda de su adorado rebelde.

Sabia que Terry estaría en el teatro, con la ayuda de un viejo amigo que trabajaba allí había logrado entrar sin que la vieran y justo cuando el joven estaba en la azotea apareció al encuentro de él. Su corazón latía a mil, temía lo que ocurriría, pero a la vez lo deseaba.

- No sabes lo mucho que te esperé...

- No creo que más que yo de verte –dijo Candy modulando su voz para que sonara diferente

- Sé de un lugar en donde la podremos pasar mucho mejor –dijo Terry mientras que tomado de la mano de la chica se apresuraba a salir de la azotea

- Espera…es que yo no te he dicho…

- ¿Que…ocurre algo?

- Bueno, no… bueno, si...

- ¿Me vas a revelar quien eres?

- ¡¡No, eso no!!

- Entonces ¿que ocurre?

- Terrence… yo… yo soy virgen

- ¡En serio! - respondió sorprendido

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? de todos modos los sabrás cuando tu y yo…- dijo mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban

- Por supuesto, te creo –dijo acariciando su rostro- lo que no entiendo es por qué…

- ¿Por qué te escogí a ti? la verdad... - era muy difícil decirle que desde siempre lo había soñado, el estar con él, si eso le decía, sería descubrirse, aún no era el momento, así que mintió - me impresionaste desde que te vi

- Igual que tu a mi con todo y que nunca he visto tu rostro

- Por favor no insistas, tengo mis motivos

- De acuerdo no insistiré y te prometo ser cuidadoso- dijo mientras besaba otra vez sus labios esta vez con mas ternura- me vuelves loco Margot

Candy se sentía extraña, una mezcla de pasión y de dolor, estaba con el hombre que amaba pero él creía que ella era otra persona. Se dejó llevar por Terry y bajó las escaleras para luego subir al auto del joven. Terry condujo a una hermosa casa en las afueras, era un sitio que había comprado para si mismo, cuando necesitaba refugiarse en su soledad. La casa no era muy grande, pero si hermosa y más por el hermoso jardín de rosas que la rodeaba ya que Terry había mandado a diestros jardineros que lo cuidaran.

- ¡Que lugar tan hermoso!

- Si lo mismo pense cuando lo adquirí, sabes quise que vinieras porque siento que es un lugar muy hermoso para que tu y yo estemos juntos

- Oh, vaya – se sintió feliz pero algo desilusionada, el definitivamente estaba enamorado de Margot y no de Candy, lo había perdido, pero aun así no perdería la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Terry por su parte se sentía extraño, esa casa la había comprado pensando en Candy, le hubiese gustado que ella hubiese sido la primera persona a la cual él le enseñaría ese lugar secreto, pero sin embargo había traído a Margot, la hermosa pelirroja de la cual no sabía nada, pero esa noche lo descubriría.

- Ven –dijo al bajar del auto y extendendole la mano a la joven

- Gracias –dijo ella aceptando y una vez que bajo Terry la acerco a él y volvio a besarla, luego de un solo movimiento soltó completamente su cabello

- Es una lastima que no me dejes ver tu rostro

- Es lo mejor

- Si así lo quieres, ven –dijo llevándola hacia dentro de la casa

Candy pensó que apenas entraran, el demonio que era Terry la devoraría sin contemplaciones pero para su sorpresa Terry la hizo sentarse frente a una chimenea, luego le dijo que lo esperara. Candy sintió que eso ya lo había vivido al verse frente a la chimenea. Poco después apareció Terry con dos copas de vino y le brindó una.

- Gracias –dijo Candy temblorosa mientras Terry la miraba sin tomar su copa la puso en la mesilla de centro y sin sentarse a su lado le extendió la mano

- Ven

- Pero…

- Bebe…te hará bien –dijo Terry mirándola con deseo

- Sabe muy bien- dijo mientras que Terry la observaba mientras se le acercaba otra vez y volvía a besar sus labios mientras que una mano acariciaba su cuello y la otra se introducía por su vestido en busca del centro de su hermoso pecho. Candy comenzó a gemir al sentir la caricia, estaba muy excitada

- ¿Te gusta? –dijo preguntó Terry

- Si, me encanta

- Me alegro que te guste, pero este es el comienzo de todos los placeres que puedo llegar a darte.- Terry se levantó del sillón y la llevó a la habitación. Candy quedó impresionada al ver la habitación, todo en color azul y negro, era, elegante varonil y olía exquisitamente. La cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa y junto a la cama, la mesa de noche la adornaba un gran florero con hermosas y fragantes rosas.

Terry tomó su mano y mantuvo unidas las palmas y rodeó con la mano libre la nuca de la mujer, acercando su cara a la de él.

Su beso... pensaba Candy. Los mismos labios, el mismo contacto de hace 7 años atrás. Y, sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Entre ellos se habían interpuesto cosas que los habían separado, y ahora las circunstancias y la determinación de él los habían reunido.

Su beso. Ya no era codicioso. Hambriento, más bien, con un matiz colérico que no habría podido exhibir años atrás. Entonces se había mostrado furioso porque ella lo había rechazado. Ahora, en cambio él pensaba que estaba con otra mujer.

Sin dejar de sujetarla pegada a él, la sentó en la cama, luego la echó hacia atrás, quedó recostada sobre uno de los almohadones de la cama mientras que Terry se inclinó sobre ella y sin darle tiempo a recobrarse de la sorpresa, volvió a besarla, más bien la arrullaba con besos tan leves que podrían no haber sido otra cosa que la brisa... si no estuviesen allí sus labios tersos, su envolvente tibieza, y la respuesta del cuerpo de ella.

Candy lo había calificado de loco, pero ¿qué locura la afectaba a ella, que relajaba sus miembros, que cedía, que abría sus labios?

Un beso. Sólo un beso.

Con la boca del hombre posada sobre la de ella, el sabor y la humedad la hicieron contener el aliento una y otra vez. La tocó. Los dedos de Terry recorrieron los hombros y los costados de su cuerpo con urgencia.

Un pulgar, suave como un pincel de pelo de visón, le rozó un pezón. El estímulo reverbero a través de su vestido y su exquisita lencería de encaje

Candy no lo entendía. No entendía nada de cuanto se refería a él.

- Terry…

- No te pongas tensa - instó Terry -. No voy a hacerte daño. Te pones tiesa como un palo cuando no estoy besándote. De modo que necesito besarte todo el tiempo. - Sonrió fugazmente, contemplando la expresión abatida, frustrada de la mujer. Sembrando su discurso con leves caricias en el cuello y añadió- Me gusta cómo te queda ese color de Artemisa. Tus ojos... tan verdes. Del color del musgo –dijo admirando sus ojos a través de la mascara- Este vestido, aunque sea encantador, se interpone entre nosotros - alegó el hombre, y sus manos comenzaron a aflojar los tirantes del mismo; luego acariciaban la piel que iba quedando descubierta, como hubiese hecho para tranquilizar a un gato inquieto. Déjame que te desvista querida. Déjame ver…

Lejos, muy lejos, se agitaba el mar, y su sonido repercutía en las venas y el vientre de Candy. Las caricias de Terry transmitían los ritmos de la naturaleza.

Ese hombre, con sus mágicos ojos azules y su espléndido físico, había yacido con ella en su cama, había caminado junto a ella por la calle, la había perseguido durante siete años. Claro solo en sus sueños y fantasías.

Mientras descendía, Terry manoseaba torpemente.

- Debería ser más diestro en esto - se excusó- pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que te toqué

Candy nunca había considerado a Terry un hombre delicado. Antes bien, arrogante. Bestial, a veces. Pero sabía que, si bien él había manipulado miles de vestidos, no estaba refiriéndose a eso. Le hablaba sólo de ella, como si hubiese practicado el celibato durante estos últimos tiempos.

Además, actuaba como si así fuese. La elegancia que solía caracterizar sus movimientos había desaparecido, y ahora se afanaba inclinado sobre un brazo y con los pómulos sonrojados.

- El día que te conocí me volviste loco, solo verte cantar y bailar. Lo único que me podía imaginar era que lo hacías solo para mí

- Aquel día, yo no…la verdad es que cuando te vi fue por eso que me esmere en hacerlo mejor, además era la primera vez que cantaba

Terry escuchó con atención aquella declaración, Así que no pertenecía al grupo de las pelirrojas y ese día había sido su primera vez en el escenario. ¿Que misterios ocultaba Margot Fontaine?

Él le bajo el vestido, para ver sus hermosos senos y se quedó mirándola como si nunca pudiera saciarse.

- ¡Bella ... ! – susurró -. Tal como había imaginado.

Acalorada por el pudor, Candy trató de levantar las manos para cubrirse, pero él las retuvo. Las retuvo, besó las yemas de sus dedos, y las puso a los costados de la cabeza.

- Ojalá brillara el sol - dijo Terry, levantando la vista y contemplando desde la ventana, ceñudo, el cielo amenazador. Luego, volvió a mirarla a ella, a los flexibles pezones de un marrón rosado, y añadió -: Pero todavía ofrece bastante calor¿no es cierto, querida?

Los bordes del corpiño y la cintura del vestido empujaban sus pechos hacia él, que se inclinó sobre ella. Un temblor lo sacudió. Se humedeció los labios.

Candy se descubrió haciendo lo mismo.

- Te besaré ahí - anunció, apenas rozando el tórax de ella, el costado del pecho y casi, casi, el pezón -, y el placer será tan grande que me suplicarás pidiendo más.

- No... - dijo

No suplicaría.

- Sí, te lo aseguro.- dijo el con seguridad

Tenía razón. Y ella lo sabía. Cada una de sus caricias vibraba como una gran obra de arte en su eternidad. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para convertirse en su escultura... hasta de suplicar.

Entonces él la soltó y se estiró hacia el florero, de allí saco una flor encendida con el resplandor interior de una concha marina. Quitó las espinas del tallo, luego se la llevó a la nariz y aspiró su fragancia. Cerró los ojos con sensual deleite, y sus pestañas parecieron lanzas de color ámbar contra el dorado de su piel.

Después, abrió los ojos y sonrió con aire caprichoso. Sostuvo la rosa ante la nariz de Candy, y ella aspiró el perfume. Él retiró la rosa, y ella vio que cada uno de sus pétalos se curvaba con gracia.

- Los colores me recuerdan a ti - musitó Terry

Se mojó el dedo, y acarició con él el suave rojo de los pétalos exteriores; luego lo hincó en el corazón de la flor, donde el color se tornaba en un tierno albaricoque.

Candy observaba sus movimientos, comprendiendo lo que él deseaba hacerle comprender, transpuesto el límite del pudor, más allá de todo lo que no fuese esa oleada de deseo tan vehemente que la hacía temblar con su intensidad. Apretó los muslos intentando controlar la pasión que nacía en su vientre, pero supo que se había humedecido y que le dolía como si estuviese hinchado.

Terry bajó otra vez el pimpollo, esta vez hacia la boca de Candy. Sus pétalos aterciopelados se deslizaron levemente por ella, cosquilleándole en los labios. La flor siguió el contorno, y la fragancia se elevó hasta penetrar en las fosas nasales de la mujer.

- Esa boca tan bella... - dijo él- es tan dulce y carnosa

Casi no podía mover los labios, tan hechizada estaba por esa textura aterciopelado, por ese juego sensual.

- A los hombres nos gusta así. Uno puede especular cómo la sentirá cuando le bese el rostro, el pecho, las caderas... y cualquier otra parte de un hombre que una mujer desee besar.

Candy se olvidó de respirar. Olvidó todo lo que no fueran los ojos del hombre, cargados de intención e insistencia. Él sabía mucho, ella, muy poco. Jamás hubiese siquiera imaginado las cosas que él estaba haciéndole. Las cosas que insinuaba. Ni en sus sueños más secretos ella habría... ¿o sí?. Mejor dicho esto era mejor que sus sueños

- Estás ruborizándote, querida, y no sólo en tu rostro...

Con la rosa le acarició las mejillas, la frente, el mentón. En una miríada de sedosas pinceladas, cada pétalo rozaba sólo una minúscula porción de piel; aun así, la reacción vibraba en cada músculo de Candy

Guiada con extrema pericia por Terry, la rosa se demoró siguiendo el contorno de la mandíbula de la mujer.

Como si él se lo hubiese ordenado, ella arqueó el cuello y suspiró, y la flor prosiguió su avance irrevocable hacia la oreja. Aún de rodillas, él se inclinó más. La rosa... no, su lengua se deslizaba ahora lentamente siguiendo el pabellón de su oreja, hasta el centro. Candy levantó las manos y lo cogió del pelo.

- Margot - susurró, con tal suavidad que su aliento refrescó la carne húmeda de la mujer -. Quita las manos.

Candy casi había perdido la razón. Casi. Pero, al ver que él permanecía inmóvil a su lado, poco a poco comprendió que no continuaría con esa exquisita tortura hasta que ella le obedeciera. Y aunque se estremecía como si tuviese fiebre, no quería que él se detuviera.

Levantando un dedo tras otro, Candy fue abriendo las manos. Con movimientos lánguidos, las deslizó por el pelo de él, y después las dejó caer por su cuello, sus brazos, hasta que, por fin, a desgana, las apartó.

No sabía que al tocarlo se incrementaría su deseo, se volvería más dócil; jamás hubiese creído que él pudiera sentirse afectado, a no ser por el breve gemido que oyó junto a su oído. Sintió el impulso de volver a poner sus manos sobre Terry, pero éste se incorporó.

- No.

Candy extendió las manos hacia él. Terry negó con la cabeza y rozó sus propios labios con la rosa.

Una promesa de terciopelo. Sus ojos azul medianoche chispeaban con estrellas diurnas. Candy volvió a bajar las manos.

- Pon los brazos sobre la cabeza - pidió, con los labios deslizándose sobre los pétalos; por un momento, Candy los imagino sobre su propia piel -. Me gusta ver tus pechos alzándose, tan orgullosos. ¿Te he dicho que son hermosos?

Hasta su voz, profunda y baja, era un afrodisíaco. Hablaba entre susurros, como si los secretos entre ellos fueran demasiado importantes para compartirlos con la brisa. Candy levantó los brazos a los lados de la cabeza, y él, como recompensa, acarició la cara interna de sus palmas con la flor, pasándola luego por la yema de cada dedo.

Terry sujetó la rosa por el tallo y la hizo girar recorriendo el ancho de sus clavículas, de un hombro a otro.

- Eres bella y sensual. Tuve el buen sentido de admirarte cuando bailabas y cantabas

Y con un solo roce había puesto su piel en contacto con los aterciopelados pétalos de la rosa. Con minucioso cuidado, arrastró la flor hacia abajo siguiendo la dirección del esternón, hasta la línea en que la alta cintura del vestido la cubría.

Pero aún no la había tocado donde ella más ansiaba. Terry observaba cómo respiraba; sus ojos se ensancharon, luego se entornaron. Quería acariciarla, Candy estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, siguió con su juego, dilatando el momento, atormentándole y atormentándose.

- Por favor - susurró ella -. ¿No querrías, por favor...?

Él soltó una carcajada, melodioso y auténtica. Entonces, ella hizo una inspiración más profunda, y la hilaridad de Terry vaciló y se extinguió.

- Espera. Déjame...

Arrancó un pétalo y lo soltó al viento. Flotó en círculos, hasta que por fin se posó sobre el pecho de la mujer. Otro siguió el camino del primero y se acurrucó en el hueco que había en la base del cuello de Candy. Después cayó otro, y otro, y otro más; cada uno flotaba en una corriente de aire y caía luego en un determinado lugar de su cuerpo. Uno le decoró los labios, otro se le prendió en el pelo. Por último, como si no se atreviese a confiar en el caprichoso viento, Terry arrancó el pétalo más pequeño, más dulce, más firme del interior de la flor, y lo colocó con esmero sobre su pezón.

Él no la tocó; sólo el pétalo lo hizo. - Mira - dijo.

Candy levantó la cabeza para contemplarse a sí misma, audazmente desnuda, cubierta sólo con pétalos de rosa. Casi ingrávidos, se mecían en la brisa y con el movimiento que la respiración imprimía a su pecho. El que estaba sobre su pezón se adhirió como una suave tela a la piel.

Terciopelo sobre terciopelo - dijo él.

Entonces extendió la mano y rozó, apenas, la piel de Candy con las yemas de los dedos.

El pétalo osciló sobre el súbito pico formado por el pezón erecto.

Candy se arqueó hacia la mano del hombre, deseosa de más, deseándolo ya. Esperó a que él la tocase, a que la tocase de verdad. Había llegado el momento. Sobradamente.

La expresión abstraída, absorta, de Terry desapareció, se esfumó, barrida por un súbito latido de urgencia masculina. Se deslizó junto a ella tendiéndose de lado. Se irguió sobre ella y la besó con fiereza, exigiendo la respuesta, como antes le había exigido que se sometiera. Ella respondió de buena gana, la boca abierta, codiciosa, reclamando una genuina satisfacción en premio por su control previo.

Sus manos se enredaron una vez más en el pelo de Terry, gozando de la tersa limpieza de sus mechones, de la firmeza de su cráneo. Quería dirigirlo, pero él no necesitaba ser dirigido. Había dicho que, cuando la miraba, sabía qué pensaba ella; tal vez fuera cierto, porque al instante sostuvo un pecho en cada mano. Mientras los abarcaba no dejaba de besarlos, acariciando con los labios la carne que la brisa, la rosa y el hombre habían vuelto receptiva. Cuando comenzó a succionar, ella ya no pudo contener su excitación dentro de sí. Sollozó y gimió, retorciéndose debajo de él.

- Sube esa falda para mí, querida - murmuró él -. Demuéstrame que me deseas.

Y así era. Lo deseaba con total intensidad. Lo deseaba en ese mismo instante. Recogió la falda y trató de alzarla.

Pero él la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

- Poco a poco – sugirió -. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Le sonreía, acariciándola con gestos lánguidos e indiferentes, que de ninguna manera la engañaban. Sus ojos brillantes la contemplaban con febril ansiedad. Sus piernas se removían inquietas, y ponía un especial cuidado en no tocarla con otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuesen las manos.

No estaba incitándola. Ya no. Estaba tan frenético como ella, aunque, por alguna razón, reprimía con denuedo sus instintos.

Bien, no era el único capaz de incitar. También ella podía hacerlo.

Con torturadora indolencia, Candy fue alzándose la falda, y sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que Terry se obligaba a mirar hacia cualquier otro sitio menos allí. No miró sus medias de seda, ni las ligas que las sujetaban, ni los zapatos de tacón alto. Pero cuando Candy detuvo el ascenso de la prenda a poca distancia de la cadera, demasiado pudorosa para desnudarse, sorprendió la mirada de él fija en su cara, con una hirviente intensidad.

- Arriba del todo, querida – instó -. Por favor.

Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él cuando la llamaba «querida» con ese tono. Con una sacudida de los dedos, se subió la falda hasta la cintura.

Esta vez, él bajó la mirada directamente hasta allí, y entonces murió cualquier incertidumbre virginal que Candy hubiese podido albergar. La piel se tensó sobre las facciones perfectas del hombre; sólo sus ojos parecían vivos. Pero ardían con el fuego de los cielos, hechizados y atrapados por la visión, por la proximidad de la mujer.

De la señorita Margot Fontaine

Terry extendió la mano, como atraída de manera irresistible, y alisó con la palma el fino algodón que cubría el vientre de la mujer. El calor de su mano contra la piel femenina le hizo flexionar los pies. Cuando abrió la hendidura de la prenda y rozó con suavidad los rizos bajo ella ocultos, Candy tuvo que morderse el labio para no proferir un grito. Era una caricia muy leve, pero que prometía más. Se movió en una sola dirección, hacia el mismo centro de su cuerpo, hasta que un dedo tocó la carne.

No era más que el punto superior de su hendidura, pero aun así Candy tuvo que apretar los muslos para impedir que temblaran.

Terry interpretó mal la reacción.

- No te cierres a mí. Ahora no.

Ella quiso protestar, pero si hablaba le temblaría la voz. Entonces¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo levantar una rodilla?

- ¡Oh, mi dama de antifaz. Oh, querida!

Ella había alzado una rodilla, y él hablaba tan excitado como Zeus, cuando arrojó su primer relámpago. Candy supo que Terry la idolatraba. Se supo una diosa, digna de su dios. Quiso expresar su exaltación pero, cuando él abrió su oculta feminidad y la tocó, ella olvidó por qué. Desde el momento en que la había tendido sobre la cama, Candy había permanecido casi inmóvil, transfigurada por sus exigencias, por su propio asombro ante aquel diluvio de estímulos.

Ahora, ya no podía permanecer así. Sus caderas se alzaron, rotaron, tratando de atraerlo a él hacia su interior.

Él sonreía otra vez, muy complacido e intensamente fascinado.

- ¿Me quieres ahí dentro, querida? Dímelo. ¿Me deseas?

Los dedos del hombre dejaron de moverse, y ella misma quedó inmóvil. No podía oír más que la aspereza de la respiración de él y sus propios jadeos leves y rápidos. A pesar de la tibieza dentro del laberinto, se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Eran señales de peligro o presagios de placer? No se atrevía a adivinar. ¿Lo deseaba? Sí, mucho, por mucho tiempo. Si lo decía, si lo admitía, si cedía, él gozaría de un triunfo mayor que el anterior, y su propio desastre personal sobrepasaría a cualquier otro que ella hubiese podido concebir.

No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que si mentía, si decía que no lo deseaba y él se retiraba, habría de lamentarlo el resto de su vida.

- Sí - confesó al fin -. Te deseo.

Terry suspiró con evidente alivio, y, lo más importante, su dedo se deslizó en el interior para continuar la tortura.

Candy ya no esperaba rechazarlo, pero se puso tensa. No había imaginado que lo sentirla tan extraño tan invasor. Necesitaba más confianza que la que tenía para permitirle entrar en ella.

Sin embargo, él debió de sentirse conmovido por cierta sensibilidad, pues murmuró, con la dulzura de un amante, sin dejar de entrar y salir con el dedo:

- El centro del laberinto. He vagado mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarlo.-

Otro movimiento. Dentro de Candy, la pasión comenzó a trepar otra vez. Su cuerpo se comprimió en torno del dedo; cuando él empleó el pulgar para presionar contra lo que era, sin duda, el punto más sensible de su ser, Candy perdió sus últimas e inútiles inhibiciones.

Lanzó un fuerte gemido y sus ojos se cerraron. Se concentró en un único punto justo donde estaba la mano del hombre.

- Ésta es mi chica. - Sonaba agitado-. Siempre un poco más lejos. Un poco más alto.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero a Candy no le importaba. Sólo quería...

Entonces, una vaga molestia la detuvo. Oyó que Terry decía:

- ¿Puedes recibir un poco más, querida? Sólo un dedo más.

No podía, y quiso decírselo. Pero un segundo intruso se unió al primero, y el pulgar presionó con más firmeza aún. Ella se estiró. Sintió el dolor. Después, el dolor se esfumó.

Con la boca abierta, la besó en un pecho para aliviarla, y murmuró algo que parecía un elogio. Enloquecida por el ritmo de los dedos, Candy se movió intentando acercarse más a él y al destino hacia el cual él la empujaba, cualquiera que fuese.

Y lo alcanzó. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, se contrajo, cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión. Todos sus sentidos se inhibieron, excepto esa sensación de puro éxtasis recién descubierta. Se retorció, gimió y vivió, totalmente atrapada en su propio placer, dependiendo por entero de Terry para que él extrajese cada gota de goce de su ser.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado, permaneció jadeando sobre la blanda cama y vio que Terry la contemplaba serio, con el labio superior orlado de sudor. Extendió lentamente una mano hacia él, en mudo ruego, y él se alzó sobre las rodillas. Se desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a bajárselos. Por fin se revelaría; Candy esperaba, fascinada ante la perspectiva de ver qué aspecto tenía en realidad un hombre. De ver qué apariencia tenía Terry.

Pero él se detuvo y miró sus dos dedos, y luego a ella. Candy no supo si estaba disgustado o satisfecho. Sólo supo que su boca se curvó hacia abajo y sus cejas hacia arriba y que rió y gimió al mismo tiempo. Sin abrocharse los pantalones, pero sujetándolos con firmeza a la cintura, por fin le separó las piernas con la rodilla e hizo lugar para sí mismo. Apoyado en los codos, impulsó sus caderas contra las de ella con la impudicia del hombre que se siente seguro de sus derechos. Aunque decidiera quitarse los pantalones no tardaría en estar dentro de ella, y no habría podido detenerlo. Estaba demasiado mojada, blanda, lista para él como para presentar resistencia.

Con tímida expectativa, rodeó las nalgas del hombre con sus muslos, instándolo a acercarse más.

Terry cerró los ojos en un último esfuerzo extático, y descendió hacia ella, todo el trayecto hasta ella, cubriéndola desde el pecho hasta la ingle.

Entonces él la poseyó con una necesidad explosiva. Candy a pesar de haber sentido un leve dolor, como estaba tan excitada su respuesta fue instantánea y mas adelante agresiva, dejándose llevar por la tormenta de sensaciones; presa de una alegría intoxicante, meciendo su cuerpo a través de los cambios en el ritmo, de cada salvaje contorsión, que los llevó a cometer excesos en su feroz deseo de agotar al contrincante.

Terminó en una pacifica unión. Ella se derritió en torno a él, Terry se perdió dentro de ella y sus cuerpos, empapados de sudor, descansaron al fin.

Annie había llegado esa mañana a New York con sus dos pequeños, luego de despedirse de la señorita Ponny, la hermana María, la tía abuela, sus padres y su esposo. Salió rumbo a New York. Archie había insistido en acompañarla pero Annie se negó rotundamente. Al llegar a la ciudad quiso ira a despedirse de Candy, pero al llegar a la casa en donde la rubia vivía con Madame Delibe le habían informado que no estaba

- Que extraño, salió tan temprano –comentó Annie

- Buenos días pero que tenemos aquí Madame Annie –dijo Madame al verla en la entrada

- Buenos días Madame

- Pero ven entra –dijo haciéndola pasar- acompáñame a desayunar

- Pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo deje a los niños con la niñera solo vine a despedirme de Candy

- Veo tristeza en tus ojos

- Madame ¿que le hace pensar eso?

- Ven siéntate conmigo en el desayunador de la terraza, ven

- Esta bien –dijo Annie siguiendo a la dama

- A ver ¿deseas un poco de jugo de naranja o tal vez algo de café?

- Jugo esta bien

- A ver vayamos al grano, dime ¿te va mal en tu matrimonio?

- ¿Como lo sabe Madame?

- Conozco mucho de eso

- Siento que no le gusto a mi esposo

- Eres muy bella, como no

- Oh Merci Beacoup Madame. Pero no soy el tipo de mujer que suele enloquecerlo, lo he visto admirando fotos de mujeres hermosas, con cuerpos voluptuosos, yo soy mas delgada y aunque soy madre no tengo pechos exuberantes

- Pero puedes explotar esa sensualidad que llevas por dentro, es solo saber como

- ¿Pero como hago para saber?

- Ten –dijo mientras escribía en un papel un nombre y una dirección- ella es Madame Lacroix, es experta en hacer descubrir la sensualidad en una mujer, yo te enseñaría pero te vas a Francia y créeme que allá es la cuna de la sensualidad.

- ¿Cree que se pueda hacer algo conmigo?

- Oui, preciosa, mucho, mucho ya veras- Annie tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolso

- Debo irme

- A revoir Madame Annie, que tenga mucha suerte y espero que vuelvas pronto

- Gracias Madame, ahora – Annie se levantó de su asiento y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Madame se dispuso a partir cuando tropezó con una hermosa mujer pelirroja, un poco más alta que ella, con un cuerpo de diosa y unos ojos dorados que brillaban hermosamente

- Oh perdón no la vi – se disculpo Zillah

- No discúlpeme a mi yo he sido quien no la vio –dijo Annie

- ¡Zillah pequeña viniste temprano! –dijo Madame

- ¡Zillah! – susurró Annie observando a aquella hermosa mujer

- Mucho gusto soy Zillah Grey –dijo la joven sonriente mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos.

- Mucho gusto soy Annie Cornwell...

- Zillah ella es la esposa del primo de Candy –dijo Madame, Zillah al saber quien era aquella elegante dama sintió un estremecimiento pero como era una actriz después de todo disimuló lo mas que pudo

- ¡Oh un gusto señora Cornwell!

- ¿Así que usted es una de las alegres pelirrojas, Candy me ha hablado mucho de usted –dijo Annie observando con detalle a la mujer, la verdad era hermosa, ahora si no dudaba que fueran ciertas sus sospechas, su marido le gustaba aquella mujer ¿pero hasta donde habría llegado con ella? Se preguntó

- Ay Candy ella es mi querida amiguita, yo la convencí de que se volviera pelirroja, las chicas y yo esperamos que algún día se nos una

- Bueno debo irme, un gusto volver a verla Madame –dijo Annie- señorita Zillah un gusto conocerla

- Igual señora Annie –dijo Zillah ya que no podía llamarla señora Cornwell porque le dolía

Una vez que la dama se hubo retirado Zillah se sentó al lado de Madame Delibe.

-¿Y que te pareció?

- Es muy bella

- Tiene una belleza suave y delicada –dijo Madame- solo le hace falta que explote mas su sensualidad

- ¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?

- Porque a su esposo le gustan las mujeres como tu

- ¡Madame!

- Si ¿como te sientes de verla? es una mujer agradable

- Lo sé, pero a Archie lo amo, claro que ya nos no veremos mas

- Quien sabe, su esposa vino a despedirse de Candy ya que hoy viaja a París y no regresa en dos meses

- Tanto tiempo –dijo Zillah algo excitada

- Oui

- ¡Oh!

- Y me imagino que tu cabecilla loca esta pensando en alguien que se queda solo

- Se que esta mal y mas ahora que conocí a su esposa

- Ves lo que te digo

- Pero ¿que puedo hacer? lo amo y se que esta mal

- Oui... muy mal

- No contestaré las llamadas de Archie

- Aunque digas que lo no lo harás terminaras haciéndolo cherie

- Pero Madame

- Todo esta en tus manos cherie, disfrutar dos meses para después perderlo todo

- Tiene razón Madame –dijo con desgano

Segunda Parte: VINO

Candy despertó en brazos de aquel ardiente hombre, el cual dormía plácidamente. No lo podía creer pero había logrado su sueño, sintió que la mascara se le había caído, en realidad se había soltado de un lado, así que se dispuso a arreglarla, al parecer sus movimientos despertaron a Terry. Miro el reloj de la pared y vio que aun eran las dos y media de la mañana y todo estaba oscuro.

- Hola mi amor –dijo con voz ronca y adormecida

- Hola¿estas bien?

- Muy bien, ven acá

- No…- trato de protestar

- Veo que se te ha caído la mascara, lastima que este todo oscuro, pero ahorita mismo lo resuelvo, encenderé la luz

- No, por favor no lo hagas

- Esta bien quieres seguir jugando, así será, pero cuando amanezca ya veras…

- Por favor no insistas, lo único que quiero es que me ames otra vez

- Sus deseos son ordenes mi alegre pelirroja – dijo riendo con suavidad, después la besó. Era increíble como Terry la llenaba con una multitud de sensaciones y mientras la estrechaba, el cuerpo de ella respondía con perversidad a la dura evidencia de su necesidad que Terry no tenía intención de negar. Esa noche no se contuvieron y dieran rienda suelta a su pasión. Mientras la besaba la tomaba al mismo tiempo. Fue una invasión veloz y urgente, buscando las cultas profundidades de ella para llenarlas de él. Para sumergirse en ella.

Fue un acoplamiento total. Si era una necesidad de ambos olvidar todo lo demás, sus cuerpos simplemente respondían a instintos salvajes, que se alzaban para responder a las demandas que cada uno hacía al otro. Había una intensa satisfacción en el modo en que sus cuerpos se movían juntos una regocijadora intimidad, un conocimiento que iba mas allá de la razón, una voracidad por obtener cada sensación posible: un éxtasis de satisfacción en el clímax que los invadió a los dos, un vinculo que fue muy real, sin importar cuan breve.

Terry se separó de ella, con suavidad, se acostó boca arriba; su cuerpo completamente inmóvil, excepto por el movimiento de su pecho mientras su respiración se iba a normalizando.

Candy no deseaba pensar esa noche. Volvió la cabeza y contempló a Terry, preguntándose que pensamientos vagarían por su mente. Si es que estaba en algo. Tal vez su cerebro se quedaba blanco en momentos como ese.

Candy sabía que no debería resentir su silencio, ni su absorción en si mismo. Pero sentía que no estaba bien que pudieran estar tan unidos unos minutos y alejados al siguiente.

- Creo que necesitamos un trago –dijo Terry

- ¡Magnifica idea! –dijo la joven intentando levantarse

- Quédate aquí - ordenó- yo lo traeré

Terry abandonó el dormitorio sin molestarse en ponerse la bata, sin cohibición alguna de su perfecta desnudez. ¡Oh cuan maravilloso e irresistible podría ser! Agradeció a la oscuridad que el no pudiera ver su rostro y de esa manera no tener puesta la mascara para contemplar a media luz la perfección de Terry.

El regresó con una botella abierta de vino y un par de copas. Candy se sentó, apoyándose en las almohadas. Terry sirvió el vino en las copas y le entrego una.

- Gracias –dijo Candy

- Ahora háblame de ti Margot

- Bueno ¿que se puedo decir?

- ¿De donde vienes¿que haces en New York?

- ¿Como que quieres saber de mi, para atraparme?

- Tal vez, pero eso no será problema, dentro de poco amanecerá

- ¿Que hora es?

- Son las tres y media de la mañana

Todavía hay tiempo

- Si mucho tiempo mi dama de antifaz, tiempo para conocerte y saber quien eres

Candy bebió un sorbo de vino. Era suave, dulce, con fuerte sabor afrutado y le acaricio la garganta como terciopelo liquido. Sospechó que debía contener bastante alcohol, porque un pequeño sorbo envió un zumbido intoxicante hasta su cabeza. Tenia que buscar la manera de escapar de Terry antes de que amaneciera. Pero que difícil le iba a ser ya que ese seductor era un demonio de tentación.

La mirada de el descendió hasta la boca de Candy, ardió allí durante algunos momentos y después apuro otro trago de su copa y la colocó sobre la mesa de noche, luego tomo la copa de la mano de Candy, también la dejó sobre la mesa de noche de ella y la recostó sobre las almohadas.

Luego se confundió con la de ella, disfrutando el sabor a vino en su lengua, efectuando una lenta danza erótica que resultaba más intoxicante que el vino.

El se mojo los dedos en la copa y ungió los pechos de ella con el liquido dulce y pegajoso. Pero no terminó ahí. Terry utilizó el vino sobre todo el cuerpo de ella, marcando caminos para seguirlos con su boca, llenándole el ombligo como si fuese una minúscula taza, para beber de él. Convirtió el vino exquisito en un perfume afrodisiaco, que lo incitaba a saborear todo el cuerpo de ella y Candy se perdió en un mundo de increíble erotismo, cautivada por lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Ella cerro los ojos y flotó sobre un suave mas de ondulantes sensaciones, sintiendo fluir su cuerpo, las diferentes corrientes de excitación; algunas mayores, otras menores, pero todas de hechizante intensidad. Estaba desecha, completamente flácida cuando Terry se deslizo dentro de ella y abrazó a Candy para que rodeara al suyo, creando oleadas del mas dulce placer.

Mientras tomaba posesión de su cuerpo con movimientos lentos y deliberados sentía que estaba muy dentro de ella. Lo sentía como una parte de si misma. Una parte necesaria. Y Candy sabía que se sentiría vacía cuando él la dejara.

Cuando terminó, el placer de sentir la escencia de su vida mezclarse con la de él, estuvo mezclado con el dolor de saber que no significaba lo que debería. Ella cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas los llenaban y se desbordaban.

- No, no- murmuró el con voz apagada y la tomó en sus bazos estrechándola con fuerza mientas se colocaba de costado. La acurruco contra su pecho, acariciándole el cabello y depositando pequeños besos sobre sus sienes.

- No llores por favor

Pero Candy no podía contener las lagrimas. La suavidad y ternura de su abrazo lo hacía aún mas difícil, pero valientemente intento reprimir el llanto, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo el trato sobreentendido por tener un amorío.

- Estoy cansada, eso es todo- logro decir, tratando desesperadamente de explicar esa emoción

El nunca podría entender que tan incorrecto resultaba esto para ella. Saber que el amaba apasionadamente a una extraña y mas aun que el no sabría que era ella, su pecosa, había compartido su cama. Una mezcla de dolor, celos y tristeza se mezclaban en su interior. Terry era un amante maravilloso, cuantas mujeres habían sido sus amantes, cuantas habían descubierto la magia maravillosa que ese hombre poseía y que quería solo para ella.

- Ya esta bien, tranquila- murmuro él, acostándose boca arriba y llevándola a ella también, de modo que quedó recostada sobre su cuerpo.

El le acarició el cabello y la espalda sin parar, con movimientos suaves y tranquilizadores y poco a poco Candy logró contener las lagrimas. El esfuerzo la extenúo y no tuvo fuerzas para separarse de él.

"No debo pensar en esto", se dijo Candy. Era mejor dejar la mente en blanco. Todo había terminado. Ya formaba parte del pasado. El era sólo un cuerpo tibio, en confortable contacto con el suyo. La mejilla de Candy estaba apretada contra el corazón de él.

Una languidez profunda invadió el cuerpo de Candy. La somnolencia nubló su mente cansada. Se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta. No supo que Terry la acostó sobre las almohadas y la tapó con una colcha y le acarició los rizos rojos con ternura.

Eran ya casi las seis de la mañana muy pronto amanecerecia y como si algo que le avisara a Candy, no sabia, que despertó y vio a Terry durmiendo a su lado, se levantó lo mas suave que pudo a fin de no despertarlo, corrió y se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa sin llamar la mas mínima atención. Al llegar a la vía mas cercana, llegó y paró un taxi y le dijo que la llevara a casa de Madame Delibe.

Terry despertó pensando que su misteriosa dama de antifaz aun se encontraba junto a él, levantó la cabeza y vio la luz del sol mezclarse por la rendija de la ventana.

- Vaya por fin amaneció- dijo el joven- vamos preciosa despierta y muéstrame tu bello rostro…- no había nadie, un par de almohadas estaban en el lugar de Margot - Pero ¿¿que es esto¡¡maldita sea como me pude descuidar. Pense que la había agotado lo suficiente como para que no pudiera irse…¡maldición…! - Terry se levanto y tomo una botella de whisky y se sirvió en un vaso- ¿¿Qué diablos me pasa, por qué me siento tan vacío?? pensé que si estaba con ella aunque sea solo una vez podría quitarme esta obsesión, pero no, algo me ata a esa mujer, una mujer a la que he podido verle bien el rostro. Pero esto no se quedará así, yo descubriré quien eres, así sea lo ultimo que haga.

Continuara….

Notas de autora 

Hola queridas amigas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estuvo cachondo eh ji ji ji. Ahora si que se puso grueso el asunto, Porque pese a que pasaron una maravillosa noche juntos los sentimientos quedaron a flor de piel. Y nuestro querido Terry les aseguro que con lo que vendrá estaría aun más confundido que nunca. Ya sabrán lo que les digo. Bueno espero mandarlas pronto una continuación, por ahora me despido. Les mando un beso a las chicas que me han escrito ara pedirme un nuevo capitulo. Prometo apurarme en el próximo.

Con Cariño

Maruquel

P.D: Ya saben donde encontrarme si desean decirme algo MVillaverde25yahoo.es ó


	13. El despertar de un dulce sueño

**Capitulo trece**

El despertar de un dulce sueño

Candy amaneció en la cama de Zillah mientras que Lulu trataba de despertarla. Había pasado la noche en casa de las pelirrojas después de haber salido de La Mansión, las chicas habían organizado una reunión de mujeres y Candy había bebido tanto champan hasta quedar dormida.

- Candy, Candy- llamaba Lulu- despierta

- ¡Oh Terry, oh Terry! – decía abrazando la almohada

- Terry no está aquí mon ami, despierta

- Ah…eh…¿donde estoy?

- Estás en la Rose House, cherie

- ¡Pero no puede ser, si yo…!

- Candy anoche estuvimos en la mansión hasta tarde cantando y bailando, bebiste y te quedaste dormida, Zillah y yo tuvimos que traerte a casa, estas en cama de Zillah

- ¿Y en donde esta Zillah?

- Ella durmió con Sissy, ya que te apoderaste de su cama por completo y no quería molestarte

- Oh que pena, pobre Zillah

- Ella te quiere mucho, al igual que nosotras, y por lo visto tuviste un sueño muy bueno, ya que te la pasaste repitiendo el nombre del precioso actor ese, Terry Grandchester

- Entonces todo fue un sueño - dijo desilusionada

- ¿Que soñaste?

- Soñé que…- dijo la joven mientras se el coloreaban las mejillas

- Cuéntame cherie

- Está bien te contaré, soñé que hacia el amor con Terry y el me bañaba el cuerpo con vino y luego se lo bebía encima de mi

- ¡Oh mon dieu, cuetamelo todo paso a paso!

- De acuerdo... - y así Candy le relato el sueño en donde Terry rociaba el vino sobre su cuerpo y luego le hacia el amor, tal había sido el sueño que ella lo había sentido real

- Oh mon Dieu cherie, si hay que ver que le tienes un gran deseo a ese hombre, y si en realidad él fuera como en tu sueño recibiría el titulo del Dios del amor

- Y lo peor de todo es que ahora lo deseo mas que nunca

- Estas obsesionada

- Obsesionada, enamorada, desquiciada por ese hombre

- Oh cherie y que estas esperando ve a buscarlo y dile que lo amas

- No, además el es un pérfido mujeriego y esta comprometido para casarse con otra, no Lulu no quiero perder la cabeza y dar un faux pas – dijo haciendo un mohín

- ¿Y que vas a hacer Chéri?

- No lo se. Sabes la ultima vez que lo vi siendo rubia el me saludo muy cordialmente pero con algo de frialdad, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió. Esperaba que el se me acercara y me dijera que aún me amaba, pero en lugar de eso solo me saludó cortésmente y ya. Sin embargo él viene y conoce a una mujer que no le deja ver su rostro y el se desvive por ella hasta el punto de seguirla, enviarle rosas y si pudiera todas las atenciones que yo quisiera fueran para mi, que puedo esperar de él

- ¿Que te puedo decir mon ami? –dijo Lulu

- Ni modo, será mejor que regrese a casa; Madame Delibe debe estar preocupada por mí

- Tranquila, Zillah salió desde temprano a casa de Madame me dijo que le diría que estabas acá. Pero vamos a desayunar

- Bueno mejor aún, además me muero de hambre –en el momento que Candy se levantaba Candy sin querer tropezó con la mesita de noche junto a la cama de Zillah y un frasco callo sin romperse- oh no¿se rompió?

- No, es un vidrio muy fuerte

- ¡Pero si esto es arsénico!

- Si es arsénico

- ¿Que hace Zillah con esto?

Es uno de sus secretos de belleza, Zillah toma el arsénico en pequeñas cantidades para tener esa piel tan hermosa que tiene

- ¿Ustedes también?

- No, solo Zillah, siempre hemos pensado que esta algo loca

- Bueno de por si el arsénico en pequeñas cantidades no causa daño

- Pero yo tengo mis remedios caseros y prefiero no tomar eso y mira mi piel no es tan bella como la de Zillah, pero me sirve

- Vaya, mejor dejare esto aquí, vamos a dejenuer amiga

Al otro lado de la ciudad Terry tenia un despertar casi parecido al de Candy. había soñado con una pelirroja ardiente a la cual el le hacia el amor con pétalos de rosas.

- Oh mi dama de antifaz… Candy - susurró

- ¡Despierta hombre!

- ¿Que…que haces aquí…¡y este es mi departamento! - dijo observando su alrededor

- ¿Y en donde mas vas a estar Terry?

- Charlie… ¿que demonios haces aquí?

- Me quedé en la sala anoche con Mati jejeje, pero eso no importa, anoche bebiste tanto que cuando subimos a la azotea a buscarte estabas regado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente

- ¡No...puede ser pero si yo…ella vino a buscarme…no puede ser!

- Para que veas amigo, pero al parecer soñaste algo muy bueno

- Si soñé con aquella pelirroja, soñé que le hacia el amor y ella se estremecía en mis brazos

- ¿Con cual de las 4, Benny, o Lulu, o Sisy, o la mejor de todas Zillah?

- Ninguna de ellas, era la otra la del antifaz, Margot

- A la que nunca le has visto la cara

- Si…soñé con ella y mi sueño parecía tan real. Sabes lo curioso del sueño era que mientras le hacia el amor a la pelirroja, sentía como si ella se transformara en Candy… - dijo con un poco de ensoñación - era como si ella y Margot fueran una sola, no sabría explicártelo. Incluso en mi sueño ella había desaparecido y yo juraba que la encontraría

- Amigo ¿estas seguro que solo bebiste whisky no te habrás tomado alguna bobera como …?

- ¿Como que?

- Opio...

- No seas tan idiota, como se te ocurre

- Es que estas hablando una de locuras

- Pues no, solo fue whisky, pero vaya sueño, te lo juro, sentí su piel y su carne como si fuera real, Margot la mujer sin rostro y Candy una sola… una combinación fantástica

- Será mejor que te bañes y salgas, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer en la fundación

- Si se me había olvidado, no se ni como haré con esta jaqueca que tengo

- Eso te pasa por andar bebiendo de mas, amigo tenias rato que no lo hacías

- Si, pero a veces mi soledad me hace cometer serias imprudencias

- Ya veo

- Mejor me doy un baño solo beberé un café, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Candy llego a la avenida de las Magnolias lugar en donde residía Madame Delibe. Bajo del coche muy apurada cuando sin advertirlo choco con una dama de cabellos oscuros.

- ¡Annie!

- ¡Oh Candy!

- ¿Pero que…haces aquí?

- Vine a despedirme, hoy salgo rumbo a París – decía no muy animada

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Candy mirándola

- Quiero tomarme unas vacaciones con los niños – trató de sonreír

- ¿Y Archie?

- El tiene mucho trabajo… - miró hacia otro lado

- Annie ¿qué pasa?

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Tu no dejarías solo a Archie… - le contestó Candy tratando de hacer que la mirara - por favor, amiga¿por qué no mejor me cuentas que sucede?

- Pero Candy…

- Vamos, te conozco y sé que algo te sucede

- Esta bien… yo

- Pero no quiero conversar aquí… ¿no quieres que vayamos a tomar un café?

- Mira, vamos al hotel en el que me estoy quedando y ahí pedimos algo

- De acuerdo –dijo Candy subiéndose al coche que la había traído dándole indicaciones de que las llevaran al hotel Hilton en donde se alojaba Annie

Una vez allí ambas damas se dirigieron al restaurant del hotel el cual estaba vacío y se sentaron en una terraza junto a un balcón con una gran vista la ciudad.

- Algo te pasa Annie, cuéntame

- Es Archie

- ¿Que pasa con él?

- Creo que ya no me ama

- Como dices eso, si eres bellísima

- Pero no soy exuberante

- Ahhh – dijo Candy como entendiendo

- No soy como tu o como esa maravilla de mujer llamada Zillah, una mujer voluptuosa y exuberante

- Tonterías, tu tienes una belleza sin igual, cualquier hombre se daría de pedradas en los dientes por estar contigo

- Candy, he tratado de ser una mujer elegante, creo que no soy fea, pero no tengo eso que le gusta a Archie, no creo ser… sexy… y no entiendo…

- Amiga… tu eres bella, elegante, tienes un buen porte, toda una dama

- Pero no le gusto a Archie… - decía Annie mientras en sus ojos se pintaba una tela cristalina – además creo que Archie pueda haberse fijado en otra

- ¡¡Annie¿¿cómo puedes pensar eso??

- Si Candy, mi corazón me está advirtiendo, además lo he notado en Archie… se porta frío… además… no dormimos ya en la misma cama – esto lo dijo bajando un poco la voz

- Annie… - le puso su mano en la de ella

- Me gustaría tanto que Archie me mirara con deseo, me dijera cosas lindas, me amara… como yo lo amo a él…

- Pero él te ama…

- No lo sé… te había ido a buscar para despedirme de ti y conocí a una chica llamada Zillah… al fin la había conocido

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- ¿Es que recuerdas cuando tú llegaste a Chicago aquel día… que Archie te confundió con Zillah?

- Si… - Candy temía lo que Annie iba a decir

- Y después… cuando la volvimos a mencionar… él se puso nervioso… pues creo que…

- No Annie, no quiero que tengas esas ideas – la regañó Candy – Archie te ama y jamás se separaría de ti y de tus hijos

- Quizás de nuestros hijos no, pero de mi, hace meses que lo siento lejos…

- Annie…

- ¡Candy, no lo quiero perder…!

- No lo harás… todo estará bien…

- ¿Sabes que es lo que me dijo Madame Delibe hoy? – dijo Annie después de una leve pausa - dice que debo explotar mi sensualidad

- Madame es una experta en eso y si ella lo dice es porque es así…

- ¿Crees que yo pueda hacerlo Candy?

- Claro que si Annie… es cuestión de desearlo

- Mamí…dijo un precioso niño llegando junto a las damas

- Hola cariño

- Y para mi no hay un abrazo Alistear – dijo Candy al niño

- ¡Tía Candy, que bonita te ves!

- Oh gracias, es un gran cumplido viniendo de un caballerito como tu

- Mamí –dijo una niña mas pequeña de cabellos negros muy parecida a su mamá

- ¡Andrea preciosa!

- Buenos días señorita Candy –dijo la nana de los niños

- Hola Regina –saludó Candy

- Señora quería preguntarle a que hora nos vamos

- A las tres zarpa el barco - contestó y se volvió a Candy - Candy debo terminar de empacar todo – le dijo

- De acuerdo, pero, por favor regresa pronto amiga…

- Cuídate mucho amiga

- Prométeme que me escribirás contándome lo que estás haciendo

- Te escribiré

- Vuelve Annie, vuelve pronto

- Así será amiga – y se dieron un abrazo

Cuando Candy salió de aquel hotel dejando a una triste amiga, pensó, cuán cierto podría ser que Archie tuviera un affaire… lo triste del asunto es que no quería pensar que fuera con Zillah a la que había comenzado a querer como una buena amiga.



Madame Delibe se encontraba en La Mansión bebiendo una copita de brandy, mientras escuchaba sus canciones favoritas, ya que Zillah se encontraba cantando con su hermosa voz. Candy llego acompañada de Lulu.

- Buenos días Madame

- Oh buenos días ¿que tal pasaste la noche?

- Bien, me divertí muchisimo con las chicas hasta que bebí demasiado y caí dormida y soñando con Terry

- ¿Otro sueño erótico?

- El mejor de todos

- ¿Me contarás?

- Ay Madame

- Cuéntame

- Esta bien – y así Candy le relató la historia

- Oh mon dieu este fue el mejor sueño de los que me has contado

- Si, fue tan real

- Seria real si tu quisieras cheri

- Madame por favor – dijo Candy con las mejillas rojas

- Dime ¿qué piensas hacer, quedarte solo con tus sueños?

- Ay madame es muy difícil

- A ver…ya se, llamaré a Lulu –dijo sonando una campanita

- Digame Madame

- ¿Cuanto tiempo durara Candy con ese cabello rojo?

- A ver mmm, le puse un tinte un poco ms fuerte, creo que como unos tres meses

- Oh mon dieu y porque tanto tiempo

- Bueno ella pidió que ahora le tardara un poco más…

- Pero mon ami creo que debemos hacer algo con ese cabello – dijo Madame Delibe

- Pero a mi me gusta madame – contestó Candy

- Cheri¿y cuando piensas presentarte como tu misma ante ese hombre que te hace soñar todo lo que me has contado¿no te gustaría saber que es lo que él puede sentir por una rubia hermosa?

- Yo…

- Vamos Candy… - madame Delibe se acercó a ella – creo que llegará el momento en que él comience a elegir… y quizás a Candy, no le guste que el amor de su vida eligiera a Margot…

- Madame…

- Piénsalo cheri… - dijo Madame y la dejó a solas, mientras Candy pensaba, y una pequeña espinita comenzó a sentir en su corazón.

- ¿Acaso Terry preferiría estar con Margot? Estaba de acuerdo con que él estaba comprometido con Susana porque ella así lo había obligado, pero era muy diferente que se fijara en otra mujer y que encima fuera ella misma.

Celos, celos comenzaron a germinar en Candy, un sentimiento que nunca había conocido, pero que ahora, parecía carcomer su corazón, se miró frente a un espejo que tenía a un lado de ella, miró su apariencia, sus ojos verdes refulgían, su boca, su nariz, sus pecas… todo estaba ahí, era Candy… pero al ver su cabello, sus manos lentamente se acercaron a éste y también con lentitud comenzó a quitar los broches que lo sostenían, dejando caer una marea de fuego… era Margot… la mujer de la cual Terry se estaba prendando…

- Querida hermana ha sido una maravilla volver a verte – dijo Karla

- Lo mismo digo Karla, pero bueno mañana me voy a New York, tengo que atender a mis enfermitos- dijo Jude

- Si y sobre todo porque no vas a dejar a Phillipe solo por mucho tiempo

- Jajajaja, es verdad hermanita y tu con Albert no estas nada mal

- Ay si es tan guapo, desde la primera vez que lo vi quede enamorada de él

- Te entiendo lo mismo paso con Phillipe

- Te extrañaré mucho hermana

- Ah tranquila de todos modos para eso sirven las cartas

- Jude... sabes que...

- ¿Que?

- Me preocupa Candy. Albert me contó que la ve muy sola, al parecer ella sigue enamorada de un viejo amor

- Ese es Terry, mi mejor amigo

- ¿Tu conoces al verdadero amor de Candy?

- Si y créeme, el también sufre por ella

- Pero, si ambos se quieren porque no están juntos

- Es una historia complicada, sobe todo porque esta en medio una palabra de honor

- No entiendo

- Después te contaré

- Albert también me ha dicho que ve a Candy extraña

- ¿Sabes que eso mismo me dijo Phillipe?

- ¿Se estará volviendo loca?

- Si puede ser, pero de amor

- Lo mas seguro jejejejeje

- Pero eso es algo que averiguaré

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- Darles una empujadita, ya veras

- Buenos días hermosas damitas –dijo Albert llegando mientras saludaba a Jude y a Karla, pasando el brazo por los hombros de esta ultima

- Ay Albert voy a extrañar mucho a mi hermana

- Tranquilos ya volveremos a reunirnos

- Asi es como queria encontrarlos –dijo un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños- vaya amigo que resultastes ser albert

- ¡Erick!

- Sabias que la queria y no te importó, yo pensé que eran mentiras de la venenosa de tu sobrina Elisa pero veo que es cierto, eres un traicionero

- Erick deja que te explique- dijo albert tratando de calmar a su socio

- No, no importa, la verdad no quiero amigos como tu

- Erick entiende, yo nunca te amé –dijo Karla- te quiero como un amigo, en cuanto a Albert el día que lo vi quede loca por él

- Amigo disculpanos

- No me llames amigo, y en cuanto a nuestra sociedad queda disuelta, me asociaré con Niel Leegan

- Estas loco mi sobrino no es de fiar

- Tu tampoco lo eres –dijo alejandose

- Uyyyy esta muy enojado

- Me siento muy mal con él, sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero no pude evitarlo, ademas de que el día que me dijiste que el no te interesaba me decidi a conquistarte

- Mi amor no te preocupes, ya se le pasará

- Eso espero, pero me preocupa él, si invierte con Niel temo que puede perderlo todo

- Bueno, eso serán los mínimos problemas que tendrán que afrontar –dijo Jude

- Si, es verdad, lamento mucho todo esto –dijo Albert

- Tranquilo, amigo –dijo Jude- solo haz feliz a mi hermana

- Eso ni lo dudes, espero que regreses pronto para nuestra boda

- Albert- dijo Karla sorprendida

- Claro amor, tu eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida

- Oh mi amor y yo siento que eres el hombre con el cual quiero envejecer –dijo mirándolo con fervor

- Bueno bueno déjense de cursilerías que se me va a ir el tren –dijo Jude

- Si vamos –dijo Albert abriéndoles la puerta del auto

- Por cierto amigos –dijo Jude mientras que Albert manejaba rumbo a la estación de trenes- volveré con Madame, con Candy y Phillipe, ya que dentro de dos semanas se estrenará en el Show de las Alegres Pelirrojas

- Oh no viene para acá –dijo Albert con algo de preocupación cosa que paso desapercibida por las dos hermanas

- Si, ya verán que les encantara el Show

- Si me han contado - dijo Albert- y es más se de alguien que estará encantado de verlas actuar – terminó de decir mientras su mente pensaba en su sobrino



Archie se encontraba en su escritorio firmando unos papeles, ansiaba terminar rápido, quería descasar un rato y hacer lo que todos los días a la misma hora hacia, recordar a Zillah. Desde que había vuelto de New Orleans no había podido dejar de pensar en Zillah. Recordaba a diario lo vivido esa semana con esa hermosa mujer. Cerró sus ojos y recostó la cabeza en el respaldar del amplio sillón de la oficina para volver a recordar.

_Caminaban por las calles de New Orleans tomados de la mano, Zillah era tan ocurrente y sensual. Su cabello rojo y su piel de nácar, su cuerpo escultural, su sonrisa brillante y esos mágicos ojos dorados lo volvían loco._

_- Que hermosa ciudad es esta – decía Zillah- esta tan llena de diversas culturas, la música, la gente, el paisaje, todo es hermoso_

_- Me alegro que te guste_

_- Lo que más me gusta es estar aquí a tu lado –dijo Zillah con esa sensual voz_

_En las noches se amaban intensamente. Zillah era una mujer tan sensual que sabía como complacerlo. Se entregaba con pasión, sin inhibiciones, era sin duda una mujer que gozaba de la vida y esta de ella._

_- Me encanta estar contigo_

_- A mi también_

_- Tienes unos ojos dorados muy hermosos_

_- Y tu eres el hombre mas elegante y guapo que he conocido_

_- Me vuelves loco Zillah –dijo mientras yacían entralazados bajo las sabanas _

_Una noche paseando por uno de los bares de la ciudad Zillah lo deleito con una canción. Le cantaba con dulzura mientras que Archie se deleitaba con la figura de aquella mujer hecha deseo._

Cuando por fin tuvieron que separarse tanto para Zillah como para Archie resultó una gran pena.

- Te extrañaré –dijo Zillah

- Quiero volver a verte

- No, es mejor que nos apartemos

- Pero Zillah…

- No puedo….mi padre me abandono cuando pequeña, dejo a mi mamá por otra mujer, no quiero hacerles eso a unos inocentes niños

- Pero Zillah…

- Esta semana fue la mejor de mi vida, pero será la ultima, te amo y siempre lo haré

- Y yo a ti

- Adiós Archie

Se despidió con un beso y luego subió al tren que la llevaría a New York. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo de eso y el aun no la había podido olvidar. Tenia que regresar a New York, tenia que volver a verla.

Que distinta era Zillah de todas las demás mujeres, su alegría y espontaneidad le recordaban a Candy. Que distinta era de Annie, la esposa perfecta, la dama, siempre tan reprimida, siempre tan delicada, no sabia como tratarla por temor a que se rompiera, sin iniciativa ni sensualidad, una muñequita de aparador para ser admirada. Esa había sido la razón por la que había salido con otras mujeres pero todas eran vacías y frívolas. Sabia que no estaba bien lo que hacia, pero era inevitable, había buscado en otras mujeres lo que no tenia su esposa, sabia que jamas encontraría a una que se igualara a su ex amor Candy, hasta que conoció a Zillah. Pero ella se rehusaba a verlo, no le contestaba sus cartas desde hace dos semanas…eso le dolía, tenia que verla, tenia que tocarla, sentirla, escucharla una vez mas.

Vio un anuncio en el diario que anunciaba que el Show de las alegres pelirrojas se presentaría en Chicago en dos semanas y Annie estaría de viaje por tres meses. Sonrio para sí, esto le facilitaria las cosas ya que no tenria que inventar una excusa a Albert para viajar a New York. Tenia que aprovechar ese tiempo para ver a Zillah y tomar una decisión definitiva.



Las chicas se encontraban en _La Mansion _cantando para Madame y las damas que se atrevian.

_**Zillah:**_

_No, oh oh, oh no, hey_

_No te creo no_

_No me digas, todo lo que piensas_

_No lo digas no_

_Solo dime, cunto me deseas_

_Ay, de corazon, oh_

_Que de amor tu no conoces nada_

_Y ese es mi dolor, oh ohh_

_Ojala estuviera equivocada_

_Pero se que no_

_Por eso nene_

**Las cinco Pelirrojas, Lulu, Benny, Sissy, Zillah y Candy:**

_No me des, falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes no, oh oh_

_No me digas, cusnto es que me amas_

_No te creo no, ooh ooh_

**Candy:**

_Yo no quiero, ser otra en tu lista_

_O en tu colección, ooh oh oh_

_Yo no soy mueca que no opina_

_Esa no soy yo, no no no_

_Pero si te estoy hablando en serio_

_Yo te escucho amor, oh no no no_

_Y te pongo a prueba por un tiempo_

_Es mi condición_

_Por eso nene_

**Las cinco Pelirrojas:**

_No me des (no me des), falsas esperanzas_

_No me engaes no (no me engaes no), oh oh_

_No me digas, cuanto es que me amas_

_No te creo no, ooh ooh_

_Falsas esperanzas (ooh), no te creo amor_

_Falsas esperanzas, no te creo amor_

_Ohhh_

_No me des, falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes no (no me engañes no), oh oh_

_No me digas, (no me digas) cuanto es que me amas_

_No te creo no (no te creo no no), ooh ooh_

_No me des (no me des), falsas esperanzas (falsas esperanzas)_

_No me engañes no (no me engaes no), oh oh_

_No me digas (ohh, no me digas), cunto es que me amas_

_No te creo no (no te creo no no), ooh ooh_

_No me des, falsas esperanzas (no oh ohh)_

_No me engañes no, oh oh_

_No me digas (ooh ahh), cuanto es que me amas_

_No te creo no (no te creo no), ooh ooh_

La canción terminó con una lluvia de aplausos de las damas que se atrevían a ir a _La Mansion_. Ocasionalmente solian asistir damas de mentes brillantes tales como escritoras, pintoras, compositoras, novelistas, cientificas entre otras. Todas de buena clase social, algunas no tan pudientes pero todas eran damas ilustradas. Otra cosa que podria decirse que tenian en común era su amor por la buena música. Razón por la cual habían pedido a las hermosas cantantes cada vez que pudieran asistir a _La Mansión_ y deleitarles con un show, en donde las damas vitoraban las canciones del cuarteto (ahora quinteto ya que Candy se les unia). Cuando las chicas cantaban las damas solian subir al escenario y cnatar y bailar con ellas, formandose asi unían rumba que terminaba hasta altas horas

Zillah bajó del escenario y salio rumbo al bar, pidió un whisky en las rocas y se lo bebió. Necesitaba alejar de su mente la tentación. Hacia mas de dos semanas que habia estado evitando a un apuesto joven empresario de Chicago. Archie dede la última vez que se habían visto no habia cesado de escribirle, al principio la joven entusiasmada le respondía. Pero sabía que no estaba bien, ni para él, ni para ella, ni mucho menos para los hijos y…la esposa. Tomo otro trago de su bebida.

Annie Cornwell, pensó. Como era posible que Archie le fuera infiel a una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Al principio pensaba que la esposa del Archie era una mujer fea e insipida. Muy al contrario Annie era una mujer muy bella, elegante y delicada. Como hubiese deseado ser como ella. Sabia que era hermosa pero su belleza sensual no era tomada en serio. Los hombres la deseaban como a una mante y no como a una esposa. Y Zillah deseaba con toda su alma tener una familia.

Amaba a Archie, pero tenia que alejarse, aunque le costara. Aun no podia olvidar aquellos días que habia pasado junto a Archie. La habia llevado a conocer la ciudad de New Orleaans y vaya que le había fascinado. Toda esa mezcla de culturas, música y gastronomía para darle a su amor ese complemento perfecto.

Como se habían amado, como habían compartido, no solo físicamente, sino espiritualmente. Se habían hecho confidencias mutuamente, el le había contado acerca de su familia y cuanto le habia dolido la muerte de su primo Anthony y la de su hermano Stir. Ella le había contado sobre lo del abandono de su padre y lo mucho que le habia dolido cuando era niña.

Por esa misma razón habia decidido que lo mejor era alejarse de él para siempre. Archie estaba casado y era padre de dos niños. No podia hacerle eso a unas inocentes criaturas.

Pero desde hacia dos días Archie le habia escrito diciendole que la queria, que todas las noches soñaba con ella y que esperaba volver a verla pronto.

Porque tenia que ser todo tan dificil, si ella fuera una mujer sin sentimientos las cosas serian diferentes, pero no, ella auqnue no lo pareciera, era un ser con sentimientos y corazón. Peri si se alajaba sufriria ella, si lo aceptaba sufririan otros inocentes.

Te ocurre algo Zillah –preguntó Candy

- Ah…este…no…no pasa nada- dijo, Zillah miró a Candy, sin saber que decir, si ella supiera…no…temia que lo supiera, despues de todo Candy y Annie eran amigas, casi hermanas

- Te noto extraña

- No, solo pensaba en la gira, he escuchado que el publico norteamericano es muy exigente y no ve con buenos ojos la manera en que bailamos, la verdad dicen que somos unas libertinas

- Son ustedes maravillosas, ademas no hacen nada malo y su show es excelente

- Gracias Candy… ¿por cierto participaras con nosotras en Chicago?

- Pues estab pensando que…tal vez si

- Mira te maquillaremos para que nadie te reconozca

- Suena interesante

- ¡¡Zillah, Zillah las damas quieren que cantemos otra vez!! –dijo Benny

- Si ya voy chicas –dijo Zilah alejandose de Candy- ¿Candy vienes?

- Ahora no

- Debes practicar

- Si pero tengo otras cosas que hacer iré a la proxima canción

- De acuerdo –dijo Zillah

Candy observó como se alejaba su amiga, no habia podido sacarse de la mente aquello que le habia dicho Annie. No queria pensarlo pero y si fuera cierto. Sissy le habia comentado que Zillah estaba enamorada de un hombre casado. Y reciordaba cuando Zillah se escapó por una semana, casualmete para las mismas fechas en que conocio a Archie¿seria posible?.

- Annie amiga, como la estaras pasando en Paris – se dijo Candy



Durante la travesía en el barco que la llevaba rumbo a Paris, Annie pasaba gran parte del tiempo mirando el océano, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, siempre acompañada por su soledad, recordaba lo que había sido su vida desde que conociera a Archibald Cornwell Andrey, sonrió al recordar lo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio cuando todavía eran muy, muy jóvenes, la estadía en el colegio, lo que le había dolido al descubrir que Archie había desviado su preferencia hacia Candy, y aunque a pesar de que éste inició una relación amistosa con ella y después formalizaron la relación convirtiéndose primeramente en su novia y después en su prometida, sabía que dentro de Archie, Candy seguía ocupando un lugar especial en él.

Se sintió la mujer más feliz cuando al fin contrajeron matrimonio, aunque claro esperaron varios años para que esto sucediera, además entendió que tuvo mucho que ver que Candy desapareciera literalmente de la vida de Archie para que éste se decidiera a tener una vida con ella, secretamente seguía envidiando a su amiga, ya que Candy al paso de los años, seguía conservándose soltera, asediada por muchachos, pero lo que más veía en ella era que se había convertido en una mujer por demás muy bella, ya que tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y ella a pesar de haber pasado por dos maternidades no había logrado las curvas que llamaban tanto la atención en Candy.

Por la mente de Annie continuaron imágenes de su vida matrimonial con Archie, que ciertamente no era un hombre demasiado cariñoso con ella, aunque siempre la trataba con respeto.

Incluso cuando fue su noche de bodas sintió que no había habido un gran apasionamiento por parte de él para ella, quien era torpe e inexperta en eso de las de las relaciones sexuales.

Descubrió con tristeza, que sus amigas con las que se reunía para tomar el té o hacer tejido o actividades propias de damas, igualmente casadas como ellas, hacían comentarios un tanto escandalosos referente al sexo y las relaciones que tenían con sus respectivas parejas, se dio cuenta que entre ella y Archie nunca habían existido esas cosas, así que casi siempre estaba callada escuchando lo que ella jamás había podido experimentar, asimismo las cosas que igualmente por boca de esas amigas escuchaba, la hicieron sospechar que Archie posiblemente podría tener una amante, porque prácticamente no la tocaba, podían pasar quince días y no tener relaciones con él, además de que lo que más triste la puso fue cuando unos meses atrás Archie, con el pretexto de que llegaba tarde del trabajo y que no quería molestarla, hizo que le acondicionaran una recamara a un lado de la de ella desde donde se comunicaban por una puerta, así que Archie ya no dormía con ella.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Annie al recordar eso, Archie se había vuelto muy frío, pero ella no podía entender cuál era el error, no podía darse cuenta a pesar de ser una mujer casada que a su marido le parecía una mujer muy insulsa, Archie sabía que ella vivía pendiente del que dirán, de las apariencias, ya que su forma de vestir, de peinarse, incluso de comportarse, lo hacían verla como si fuera una muñequita de aparador que temeroso al tocarla se rompiera, además de que quizás Archie tuviera la errónea idea de que Annie no tenía que comportarse como una mujer diferente, porque por eso era la esposa.

Annie no tenía idea de cómo comportarse ante Archie, pero tenía la firme convicción de que lograría hacer que su esposo la amara. Cuando Annie bajó del barco junto con su doncella, la niñera y sus hijos, se trasladaron al hotel Ritz, lugar donde se hospedaba la alta sociedad, ya que su dueño daba a sus clientes lo mejor en estancia.

Esa noche Annie descansaba en aquella cama que sentía demasiado grande para ella, ahí comenzó a leer el libro que le había prestado Candy, aún no lo había querido leer, le daba un poco de temor por la lectura, no le parecía una lectura digna de una dama, pero cuando comenzó a hojear sus primeras páginas, se adentró en éstas, el calor que comenzó a sentir al ver deslizarse sus ojos por las líneas de aquel libro, a pesar de lo escandaloso que era aquella lectura, no podía despegar la vista.

_"Estabamos acostados en medio del bosque, curioso lugar para realizar las artes del amor. Como si fuésemos seres mitológicos, yo una ninfa, el un sátiro, dos cuerpos desnudos y perfectos entrelazándose. Él comenzó a besarme con pasión, mi adorado amante sabia como complacerme, sabia donde tocar. Mientras me besaba sus manos se introducían entre mis piernas. Y con la misma intensidad con la que introducía su legua en mi boca, sus dedos lo hacían dentro de los más profundos pliegues de mi intimidad. Yo gemía y deliraba de placer, el mundo no existía, solo el y yo. Cuando por fin logré llegar al éxtasis, el me recostó delicadamente sobre la sabana tendida en la yerba mientras se colocaba sobre mi cuerpo flácido, abriéndome las piernas para luego acomodar sus caderas entre ellas…cuando se introdujo dentro de mi pude sentir su miembro duro y palpitante volviéndome a llenar de exquisitas sensaciones, con cada movimiento nos entregábamos a maravillosas y excitantes vaivenes de placer salvaje y exquisito"._

Cerró el libro de repente, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, no podía creer que Candy leyera este tipo de lecturas, pero no solo las mejillas le ardían, sino también su cuerpo, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía.

Apagó la luz de la lamparita que estaba cerca de su cama, tomó aquel libro como si estuviera sucio poniéndolo a un lado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de dormir, pero, en su mente comenzaron a formarse imágenes sobre lo que acababa de leer…

Se vio a si misma, vestida con un tipo de vestimenta muy raro, era como una tela de gasa transparente que la hacía ver como si estuviera desnuda, y realmente estaba desnuda, se dio cuenta al mirarse, su cabello estaba suelto como nunca lo usaba, ya que siempre estaba impecablemente peinado sin un pelo suelto, el vestido era como una vestimenta en estilo griego, el cual al caminar parecía como si volara, se vio a si misma mirando como la chica del libro, una mirada que parecía invitar al deseo, Archie estaba frente a ella, la miraba con deseo, y un calor parecía subir de su vientre hasta su garganta al disfrutar que ella era el motivo de aquel deseo en ese hombre que amaba…

En su sueño veía claramente como se acercaba a Archie y lo jalaba de las solapas acercándolo a ella hasta quedar sus cuerpos pegados, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y ella acercaba sus labios hacia los de él… disfrutaba secretamente de ese poder…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de besar los labios de Archie, despertó asustada de lo que estaba sintiendo, sudaba, sentía calor, pero un calor que aún seguía sintiendo en su vientre, su largo cabello negro se pegaba en su cuello y su espalda, no podía entender esas sensaciones.



Al siguiente día, Annie se levantó aún con sueño, no había conciliado éste hasta ya muy entrada la noche, por lo que cuando desayunó en compañía de sus hijos, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, por lo que pidió a la niñera y a la doncella que la acompañaba que se hicieran cargo de los niños, mientras ella salía a hacer unas compras.

Pidió en el hotel le consiguieran un auto para poder trasladarse, le dio al chofer la dirección que Madame Delibe le había dado, llegó a una mansión a las afueras de Paris que le pareció muy hermosa, rodeada de amplios jardines y muchas flores, ahí pidió con su buen francés al mayordomo que la anunciara con Madame Lacroix.

- Dígale que me envía su amiga Madame Henrriette Delibe, por favor – dijo Annie

- Cet's bien madame – le contestó y desapareció tras una de las puertas que había en el vestíbulo

Annie pudo observar un poco de aquel lugar, las grandes escaleras que franqueaban aquel hermoso vestíbulo, unas arañas muy elegantes que colgaban de los techos, los cuadros pintados al óleo, le pareció distinguir un cuadro de Claude Monet, le gustaban ese tipo de pinturas, ya que éste se distinguía en cuadros de paisajes, que mostraban toda la luz brillante que se pudiera atrapar, así como otro del pintor Goya y de Pablo Picasso, no solamente había cuadros valiosos, sino también esculturas y piezas que eran además de caras, piezas muy bellas, no había duda que a esta persona le gustaba vivir rodeada de lujos.

Pronto volvió el mayordomo y la llevó hasta donde él había salido momentos antes.

- Merci – dijo Annie al mayordomo – bonjour madame – saludó Annie a la dama que estaba sentada ante ella

Era una mujer madura como de unos 65 años, de cabellos dorados, de estatura media pero muy elegante, de ojos azules y nariz perfecta y muy atractiva, se notaba que en su juventud había sido una verdadera belleza. Al igual que Madame Delibe usaba varios anillos, a Annie le llamo la atención uno de zafiros y diamantes que portaba con orgullo. Se notaba que era una mujer inteligente y de mundo.

- Bonjour Mademosille – contestó madame Lacroix y le dio su mano

- Me llamo Annie Cornwell – comenzó a decir tímidamente – Madame Delibe me envía con usted

- C'est un plaisir de la connaître, Madame Cornwell – le dijo sonriente - Un ami de Madame Delibe est un mon ami aussi (una amiga de Madame Delibe es amiga mía también) – tomó una campanilla haciéndola sonar y apareció de nueva cuenta el mayordomo - Jean, s'il vous plaît nous apporte du café (café) et pastelillos (Jean¿podrías por favor traernos café con pastelillos?)

- Oui Madame – dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia

- Pero dime mon petit ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – le preguntó

- Verá… yo… - dijo Annie bajando los ojos apenada

- ¡Mais qu'idiot je suis! (¡Pero que tonta soy!) si Henrriette te envía conmigo es por algo especial ¡Oh si! – alzó sus brazos como si los abanicara – ¿no eres feliz mon petit?

- ¡Si…! no... – se apuró a decir con las mejillas encendidas, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con una mujer hasta esos momentos desconocida para ella y le estuviera brindando una confianza que no había sentido por un desconocido – yo…

- No tienes que decir mas chéri, creo entender que es lo que te sucede, tienes un matrimonio que se ha enfriado completamente

- ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

- Chéri, son cosas que una mujer que ha vivido lo que yo, ve a simple vista

- Es que no sé qué hacer – le dijo Annie con la voz quebrada y tomando sus dos manos y cubrió su rostro

- No te preocupes mon petit… - le contestó con voz suave – te ayudaré para que puedas conquistar a tu esposo

- Pero no entiendo cómo podrá lograrlo – decía desanimada

- No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien – le dijo sonriente



Así después de platicar un rato mientras degustaron café y pastelillos, Annie se sentía más animada parecía que el insumo de algunos dulces y chocolates que componían aquel pequeño festín que tuvo junto a Madame Lacroix fue suficiente para darle las energías suficientes y comenzar su camino.

Lo primero que hicieron fue que Annie despidió al chofer que la había traído hasta la casa de Madame Lacroix, ya que ésta la llevaría en su auto, de ahí se encaminaron a la Calle Cambon número 21 en una de las Avenidas de Paris, Annie miró con deleite el aparador donde se estaban exhibiendo un vestido completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba usando en esos momentos, y entendió perfectamente hacia donde se adentraría al mirar el letrero de la entrada de esa tienda "Modas Chanel".

- Bonjour Gabrielle – saludó Madame Lacroix a una mujer que estaba de espaldas, Annie admiró la línea de aquel vestido que llevaba, además de darle una elegancia, le daba un porte distinto, pero abrió más sus grandes ojos cuando aquella mujer se dio la vuelta, jamás había visto un maquillaje tan sutil, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por una suave línea, además de tener unas sombras en los párpados superiores, su boca perfectamente pintada, delineaba sus labios, su corto cabello mostraba su cuello dándole una altura muy estética, pero lo que más sorprendió a Annie fue la joyería que esta dama tenía, se dio cuenta que no eran valiosas, pero si muy hermosas - ¡qué alegría verte!

- Odette, es para mí un gran placer que vengas a visitarme! – y se dieron cada una besos en el aire como era la moda - ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Mira, quiero presentarte a esta petit – dijo tomando a Annie – su nombre es Annie Cornwell, viene de América y quiere volver loco a su esposo… - sonrió – Henriette la envía – guiñó un ojo

- Ah bien, ya entiendo – Madame Chanel la miró con los ojos entornados y sonrió – es un placer conocerla madame – e hizo lo mismo, le dio dos besos en sus mejillas al aire, era lo chic

- Creo que no tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad Gabrielle?

- Por supuesto que no Odette

Gabrielle Chanel con su ojo conocedor, se dio cuenta que esta muchacha necesitaba un buen arreglo, era un desastre para la moda mirarla con aquel vestido que en nada favorecía a la chica, además de estar tapada completamente.

Annie se sentía como si estuviera en un zoológico, Madame Chanel caminaba haciendo círculos alrededor de ella, la miraba y ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ya que nunca la veían así.

- Bien, très bien – aplaudió sus manos y varias muchachas que salieron de una puerta se acercaron presurosas a ella, Madame Chanel comenzó a hablar rápidamente en un francés que Annie a pesar de saberlo hablar, no pudo hilar las frases completas que ella estaba diciendo.

Annie miraba con los ojos asombrados lo que estaba pasando, telas y telas de varias texturas y colores eran traídos, vio a Madame Chanel haciendo trazos y trazos, le ponían las telas encima, se las quitaban, además de que le trajeron unas merceditas () que eran la novedad en esos tiempos ya que solamente habían sido confeccionadas para niñas, pero ahora se hacían ya para las mujeres adultas.

Madame Chanel hizo traer lo más chic de su bisutería, lo que asombró a Annie, ya que solamente había usado hasta entonces joyas valiosas que pertenecían a la familia, así que cuando vio la variedad de piedras engarzadas en cadenitas, pulseras, aretes, así como anillos, sus ojos brillaban igual que aquellas piedras.

- Ahora lo mejor – dijo Madame Chanel con placer – lo más innovador – sacó de una caja algo que no solamente asombró a Annie sino también a Madame Lacroix

- ¡Mon diu¿Es lo que me imagino?

- Así es Odette, es lo más nuevo que hayas visto¡se acabaron los corsés!

- Pero…

- No te apures mon petit – habló Madame Chanel – esto es casi igual que el corsé, solamente que es más cómodo y más fácil de usar

Madame Chanel les mostró una faja con tirantes para sujetar medias, además de que también les enseñó otro tipo de medias que comenzaría ella a emplear, lo nuevo, medias de naylon, las cuales sustituirían a las de algodón.

Ya en la tarde, después de haber escogido todo lo que necesitaría Madame Chanel para los vestidos que haría para Annie, hizo que le trajeran ropa interior, la cual hizo que las mejillas de Annie se pusieran coloradas, había cosas que eran completamente diferente a lo que ella se hubiera puesto hasta entonces, no podía creer que todo eso existiera.

Rato después, se encontraban ya en el auto de Madame Lacroix, después de haberse despedido de Madame Chanel, prometiendo regresar al siguiente día para continuar con las lecciones para Annie.

- Fue un día sensacional – comentó Madame Lacroix

- Ya lo creo, no imaginé que hubiera…

- ¿Tantas armas?

- Pues, diría que si, tantas armas que usar… - dijo pero en sus ojos se volvió a pintar una tristeza

- Mon petit, no te pongas triste, verás que todo saldrá bien, te ayudaré a que vuelvas loco a tu esposo

- Pero ¿cómo lo logrará?, si sé que no soy una mujer de las que le atraen a él – decía con tristeza – él prefiere mujeres voluptuosa, con curvas muy pronunciadas… y míreme a mí, yo no las tengo…

- Pero chéri, puedes no tener curvas voluptuosas pero si puedes tener belleza, te voy a poner un ejemplo: Madame Chanel, no es una mujer exuberante, ni tiene tantas curvas, al contrario, es muy esbelta y ¿te diste cuenta cuánta personalidad tiene?

- Si, es intimidante

- Además de tener un porte y gusto excelente ¿no crees?, no tiene curvas como tu dices, pero puede tener al hombre que ella quiera¿por qué? Porque ha sabido explotar sus encantos, sabe como vestirse, sabe como moverse, incluso mon petit, la simple caída de los ojos o la mirada que tú puedas dar puede hacer que un hombre caiga rendido a tus pies…

- Entiendo…

- No te apures mon petit, te convertirás en una mujer diferente, cuando regreses a América, ni tu esposo te reconocerá – y sonrió



Así pasaron los días y poco a poco Annie iba avanzando en sus enseñanzas, supo por boca de Madame Lacroix cuál había sido su vida, sus actividades, al principio sus mejillas se iban coloreando, pero poco a poco fue conociendo más y más de la vida que ella hasta entonces llevaba, ahora comprendía por qué Candy se notaba distinta, todos esos cambios que habían hecho que se viera tan bella, tan… sexy, era la palabra adecuada, Annie tenía la firme convicción de hacer que ella misma se viera si no igual, si tratar de hacer que Archie la deseara.

- Una cosa muy importante que debe aprender Madame Cornwell- le decía Madame Lacroix- es que una mujer debe saber como seducir a un hombre. Es usted muy hermosa, pero debe ser mas sensual, debe moverse, mirar, y hablar como si su cuerpo pidiera ser amado, pero sin llevar a ser vulgar. Nou nou nou, primero que todo el glamour, no hay nada mas exquisito que una mujer hermosa y elegante que sepa como usar el lenguaje corporal para que el hombre pierda la cabeza por ella. Debe aprender como mover su cabellos, saber acariciar

- Vaya por lo visto hay que aprender muchas cosas –dijo Annie

- Muchas cosas que te encantaran y mas a él cherie –dijo Madame Lacroix

Continuara….

Notas de la autora:

Hola queridas amigas, disculpen la demora con este capitulo, pero he tenido ciertos inconvenientes.

Espero les haya gustado, tratara de no de orarme con el siguiente cap.

En cuanto a lo de Candy y Terry, se dieron cuenta de que todo fue un sueño… decepcionadas, espero que no ya que lo mejor esta por venir jejeje, hare todo lo posible porque asi sea. Ademas cuando se tienen sueños de ese tipo estoy mas que segura que en vez de conoformarse lo que uno hace es querer mas y mas, sobre todo cuando lo que pensaste que era tuyo no lo fue y mas cuando lo sentiste, o crees que lo sentistes jejeje, Espero haberme hecho entender y no me hala vuelto un rollo ji ji.

Ante nada quiero agradecer a mi socia y amiga Emy por haberme ayudado con las escenas del capitulo anterior, las candentes por suepuesto.

Y a Mi socia LIZETTE REBOLLEDO, amiga eres un amor quien se ha convertido en mi editora y en coautora ya que ella es la encargada de escribir la parte corespndiente a Annie. Lo que ven con letras moradas fue escrito por ella. Para mi es un honor compartir letras contigo Lizzete.

Bien nos vemos en el proximo capitulo cualquier comentario, pueden hacerlo Merceditas.- son zapatillas


	14. Besos Furtivos

**Capitulo Catorce Besos furtivos**

_Así tan simples, sin maliciar siquiera _

_Sin presumir que mi alma _

_Reclamaría ternura _

_Penetraste mi mundo, colmado de quimeras _

_(…y vertiste en mi cuerpo henchido de emoción, _

_el néctar de tu boca tan dulce vibración…) _

_Vibración de besos que fuego han encendido _

_En las frías noches de mi pensar incierto _

_Y que hoy alumbran mi andar incomprendido _

_Detrás de idos amores, mezquinos y desiertos. _

_(…besos que preñan de ilusión mi vida rota, _

_cándidos besos que manan de tu boca). _

_Tu boca tierna que será siempre tan mía, _

_Como el matiz o la ternura es de la rosa, _

_Quiero que agite la pasión que en mi dormía _

_Al musitar entrecortado frase hermosa. _

_(…frase que ahora agiganta el embeleso _

_con que envuelves mi boca con tus besos _

_Besos _

_Por: Minerva Jiménez de Batista_

Había pasado una semana después de que Candy había regresado de Chicago. Se dedicaba a cuidar de Madame quien a pesar de tener una salud de hierro, había que vigilarla ya que a sus setenta y dos años Madame aun conservaba algunos malos hábitos como lo eran beber, fumar y trasnocharse.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Madame junto con Candy y Phillipe se dirigían a la estación del tren, ese día llegaba Jude y querían darle la bienvenida.

- Oh mi amor solo fue una semana sin verte y no sabes la falta que me hiciste - decía Phillipe a su novia

- No mas que la falta que me hiciste tu a mí –dijo Jude dándole un beso en los labios

- Para mi es un gusto volver a verte –dijo Candy a la joven- y es mas entre las dos cuidaremos de Madame

- Yo no necesito que me cuiden –dijo Madame

- Ah no Madame, como que no, si usted no me hace caso, no quiere dormir temprano y quiere seguir bebiendo y fumando y eso no es bueno

- Con que esas tenemos tía –dijo Jude

- Ah ya, yo estoy muy vieja para que me regañen –dijo Madame haciendo un mohín

- Y no esta vieja para beber, fumar y trasnocharse

- No pienso discutir contigo, si sigues así te voy a despedir –dijo con tono bromista

- Pues aunque lo haga no la dejare –dijo Candy

- Ay tía usted es imposible

- Bueno, bueno, dejemos ese tema, que tal si vamos a La Mansión

- Me parece una excelente idea –Dijo Phillipe

- No señor usted no va a La Mansión

- Pero…

- La entrada es prohibida para los hombres

- Pero Madame

- Nada de peros

- Me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Jude que tal si mejor vamos a comer

Después de pasar un día con su hermano, Jude y Madame Delibe Candy se dirigió a La casa rosada.

- Candy que sorpresa verte aquí

- Lulu, necesito que me ayudes

- Te ocurre algo

- Quiero que me ayudes a ponerme una peluca

- Que

- Por favor, no puedo arriesgarme. No puedo caminar por estas calles y que Terry me descubra

- Porque no le dices de una vez que eres Margot

- No puedo Lulu, además es a través de Margot que yo puedo atreverme a hacer cosas que Candy nunca haría

- Robas los besos de tu amado bajo a personalidad de otra mujer

- Pues…si –dijo Candy con las mejillas sonrosadas

- Tengo unas maravillosas pelucas, ya veras que ni se notara que llevas una

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

Por otro lado Terry no había tenido más remedio que ir a visitar a su "prometida". Otro día de hastío y agonía, había veces que Susana era realmente insoportable

- Hola cariño –dijo la joven radiante

- Te veo muy feliz – comentó volteando el rostro para evitar así el beso que trató de darle Susana en la mejilla

- Oh…claro que lo estoy – contestó fingiendo no darle importancia a ese desplante de Terry - desde que me puse la prótesis me siento otra mujer, hasta Robert Hattaway me propuso que audicionara para una obra, imagínate la casa que pondrá Karen cuando me vea otra vez en las tablas se morirá de la envidia

- Me alegra que te sientas alentada – decía sin poner mucha atención.

- No, lo que me alienta eres tu amor, el saber que pronto seré tu esposa…

- Susana yo quería decirte que...

- Mira – dijo interrumpiéndolo - estaba pensando en que fuésemos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en Italia, dicen que Venecia es muy romántico, además Romeo y Julieta eran venecianos ¿imaginas lo lindo que seria?

- Pues… - dijo Terry con desgano mientras Susana no dejaba de hablar y hablar. Terry la observaba mientras pensaba, Susana era hermosa, pero no tenia esa chispa que lo había enamorado de Candy, ni esa sensualidad que hacia que perdiera la cabeza por Margot. "¡Maldición otra vez esa confusión¿Cómo podía amar a una mujer y desear a otra?" Pensó. Susana seguía hablando cuando en eso llegó la madre

- Buenos días joven Granchester

- Buenos días señora Marlow – contestó sin mirarla

- Cuanto me alegra su visita, sobre todo por el bien que le hace a mi hija

- Mama tengo que enseñarte algo, son unas muestras de las invitaciones a la boda, están preciosas, quédense aquí, ya vuelvo- Susana se levanto y con la ayuda de su bastón salió de la habitación

- Me alegro que todo este marchando bien…

- Dígame señora Marlow ¿qué le dijo el doctor en lo referente a la enfermedad de Susana en la última cita?

- Que Susana esta muy grave y que no puede recibir una gran impresión, ni tampoco ningún disgusto – con voz grave casi amenazante le dijo - así que mas le vale que la tenga contenta, porque si le pasa ago será por su culpa

- "Maldición"- pensó Terry. No quería que nada malo le ocurriera a Susana. Era injusto que el sacrificara toda una vida, pero Susana había sacrificado la suya por el, Maldita culpa, volvió a pensar, si tan solo encontrara pronto una solución… ¿pero cual?

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

- Te ves preciosa Candy – le dijo Lulú.

- Vaya que es muy bonita esta peluca- dijo observándose en el espejo la hermosa peluca de rizos rubios que le llegaba a los hombros, Lulu la había peinado el cabello sujetándolo con dos peines a los lados y dejando el resto suelto pero muy bien acomodado

- Si que lo es, es 100 cabello natural

- Lo mejor es que no se nota que es una peluca – decía Candy mirándose complacida

- Si es que con estos ganchillos la sujete muy bien

- Gracias Lulu, ahora me voy, nos vemos en la noche en La Mansión

- ¿Te vas ya?

- Si, quiero pasear por las calles de NEW YORK, quiero ir a tomar un helado en el parque ¿quieres venir conmigo?

- No cherie, tengo que hacer otras cositas, esta noche hay función

- Que lastima, bueno iré sola, gracias Lulu, no se que haría sin ti

- No es nada Candy, además eres la mejor modelo que he tenido

Candy salió a pasear por las avenidas principales de New York. Llego a la zona de tiendas, luego fue al parque compro un helado y se sentó a mirar el paisaje, llego al Central Park y se sentó en una banca a comer.

- Con que estas tenemos, la jovencita se escapa sólita a comer un helado y no invita a su hermano

- ¡Phillipe! – dijo con una gran alegría

- Te vi desde la otra calle – le sonrió también

- Que bueno que estas aquí – le indicó con su mano se sentara a su lado

- ¿Qué hacías aparte de comer un helado?

- Disfrutar de este lindo lugar

- Por cierto, veo que volviste a ser rubia ¿cuál es el relajo?

- Es una peluca – le dijo con un murmullo

- No entiendo…

- ¡Ay hermano no preguntes tanto!

- ¿Qué tal si paseamos por el parque? – le ayudó a levantarse

- Encantada

Así la pareja de rubios comenzó a pasear por los alrededores del parque. Phillipe llevaba a Candy abrazada a el, con un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica en un gesto protector

- Phillipe, háblame de mamá

- Mamá- dijo con nostalgia- era hermosa, tenia el cabello color castaño cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes como los tuyos

- Así que salimos rubios a papá

- Si, tenemos el mismo cabello, rubio y rizado, eso si tu heredaste las pecas de papá y yo los ojos de él

- Quiere decir que papá era igual a ti

- Si

- Era muy guapo

- Y muy valiente

- ¿Y mamá?

- Era una mujer fuerte, hermosa y muy buena

- Como me hubiese gustado conocerla –dijo Candy mientras se le quebraba la voz

- La vida fue algo injusta, pero el creador sabe porque hace las cosas. Tal vez ese era tu destino y mira como volvimos a encontrarnos

- Si lo se

- No llores –dijo Phillipe deteniéndose mientras tomaba el rostro de su hermana en sus manos y unía su frente a la de ella- lo importante es que estamos juntos y nadie nos separara

No muy lejos de allí un joven de ojos azul verdoso observaba la escena. La había estado observando desde hacia mucho rato, la había visto desde que ella había comprado su helado, se dedicó a observarla, decidiendo si se atrevía o no a acercarse a ella, la halló mas bonita y en su pecho un calor conocido como amor le empezó a quemar. Había tenido tantos deseos de acercársele, y cuando por fin se había decidido, otro hombre se le había adelantado.

No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero las demostraciones de afecto de la pareja era suficiente para despertar en él una gran cantidad de emociones. Candy estaba hermosa…Candy estaba con otro hombre… Candy era abrazada por ese hombre… la veía tan bella, sus ojos brillaban cuando miraba a ese joven, estaba enamorada, le pareció. Y por todos los cielos Terry se moría de celos y tristeza.

- No puedo evitarlo – se decía, un matiz de dolor se dejaba sentir en su voz - esta tan bella y se ve tan enamorada, se que ella me prometió ser feliz, pero como duele.

Sintió deseos de correr y apártala de ese hombre. Pero seria injusto¿quien era él…? Se preguntó… "El hombre que la ama" se respondió él mismo en su interior. Quiso tener el valor necesario para arrebatársela a ese hombre que la miraba con tanto cariño… pero no, no podía, se sentía como un ser bajo y ruin. El no la merecía, pero le dolía verla con otro. En esos momentos olvidó su pasión por Margot, solo el amor por ese ángel rubio lo embargaba y ese ángel estaba con otro.

Siguió observando la escena, vio como Candy se abrazaba fuertemente a ese hombre de rizos rubios. Se notaba que se amaban, desafortunadamente lo que Terry no veía debido a sus celos era que se amaban de manera fraternal, ya que no sabía que Phillipe era su hermano, lo cual para Terry, esa era su triste realidad. Candy amaba a otro hombre, ya lo había olvidado. Subió el cuello de su gabardina y bajo si gorro a la altura de los ojos y se alejo mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla.

- Bueno hermana mía… ¡hey! que lindo se escucha verdad… hermana mía –dijo Phillipe sonriente

- Si muy lindo –sonrió Candy a la vez

- Debo irme, tengo ensayo con las chicas¿no quieres venir?

- No… - dijo haciendo un leve mohín

- Como me gustaría que pertenecieras al elenco, tengo unas nuevas canciones…

- Sería muy arriesgado

- Si, un miembro de la honorable familia Andrew saltando en un escenario con poca ropa

- Ay Phillipe

- Jajaja, estoy bromeando –dijo Phillipe con una gran sonrisa- Pero sabes con un poco de maquillaje y un juego de luces…

- ¿Tú crees? –dijo Candy con interés

- Si, déjame ver como le hago, tu tienes un gran talento y no debes desperdiciarlo

- Gracias hermanito

- Bien me voy, nos vemos en la cena en casa de Madame

- ¿Irás con Jude?

- Si

- Bien nos vemos mas tarde – le dio un suave beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida

Candy se quedó un rato mas en el parque, luego decidió que era hora de partir ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío. No había llevado abrigo así que comenzó a caminar mientras se cubría con sus brazos los hombros. Cuando se detuvo entre un cruce de calle, sintió que sus hombros era cubiertos por una gabardina. El olor de la misma penetró en sus sentidos, un agradable aroma a lavanda.

- Veo que tienes mucho frío, solo a ti se te ocurre salir sin abrigo – le dijo suavemente cerca de su oreja haciéndola sentir un escalofrío

- ¡Terry! –dijo Candy sorprendida, luego contesto- cuando salí el ambiente estaba agradable – dijo rápidamente

- ¿Y porque andabas por aquí solita ¿Es que ese amiguito tuyo no tiene la delicadeza de acompañar a una dama a su casa?

- ¿Te refieres a…? - le contestó mirándolo con unos ojos inocentes

- Si al rubio violinista ese, se ve que te tiene loquita –dijo con un dejo de celos

Candy lo miró con la boca abierta ¿quien se creía él para hablarle así? como si ella no supiera la clase de mujeriego que era él.

- Claro los años sirven de mucho para olvidar verdad –dijo Terry

- ¿Quien te has creido? – puso sus manos en jarras y contestó - pues si, los años me han servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas –dijo alzando la voz

- Vaya eso veo, por lo visto tu novio te ha enseñado mucho –dijo con tono de reclamo

- Y a ti tus mujeres también

- ¿Que …?

- Si, acaso crees que yo no se la clase de hombre que eres, te finges un santo y cada vez que puedes le eres infiel a tu novia

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, – sonrío cínicamente - yo pensé que tu eras una chica que no creía en las habladurías de los demás

- No son habladurías, lo sé y punto –dijo en un punto mas acalorado de la discusión cuando sin darse cuenta Terry la bahía tomado por los hombros y la acerco a él- suéltame - siseó

- No, no lo haré

- Pero ¿que te pas…? - no terminó de hablar cuando sintió los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. La besaba con desesperación, ansias, al principio quiso separarse de él, pero ¿Cómo? Si ese era el hombre que le había robado el corazón, con quien soñaba todas las noches y cuyos sueños eróticos la despertaban jadeante de desesperación.

Terry la besó con intensidad, la boca de aquella mujer era como una fuente de agua fresca, que lo reavivaba. Cuánto había deseado besarla de esa manera. Siempre había soñado con eso y ahora la tenia en sus brazos, no quería parar, quería tenerla así y amarla hasta el cansancio.

Candy reunió lo poco de fuerzas y determinación que le quedaba y se separó de él.

- ¿¿Que te has creido que yo soy¿¿un juguete que puedes maniobrar a tu manera?? –dijo "enfurecida"

- ¿Prefieres los besos del musiquito ese de quinta? – contestó con enojo también

- Pues… él no… él no es un musiquito de quinta, es un gran músico, no te atrevas a hablar de él así

- Ah ya veo –dijo Terry mientras que los celos hervían en su corazón como un caldero ardiente. Tanto le importaba ese otro hombre, pensó. Se quedo mirándola fijo y cuando iba a decir algo mas una persona los interrumpió

- Candy querida que gusto verte

- Sra. Eleonor, muy buenas tardes…

- ¡Mamá!

- Hola querido, que gusto verlos juntos – miró a uno y a otro

- En realidad ya me iba, señora Eleonor- dijo Candy – hasta pronto

- Pero… - Eleonor quedó sorprendida

- Yo también me voy, el aire esta pesado aquí –dijo Terry caminando en sentido contrario al que Candy se había ido

- Hijo… Candy…- cada joven tomo su camino dejando sola a la dama. Cuando Candy se alejó Terry volvió por su madre

- Disculpa madre pero es que hay personas que me colman la paciencia

- La paciencia hijo¿no será otra cosa?

- Tengo el auto cerca, vamos

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

Archie no había podido aguantar más y decidió tomar el tren rumbo a New York. Era un viernes y ni sábado ni domingo tendría que trabajar. Y Albert estaba tan entretenido con su novia como para vigilar sus pasos.

Llego a la ciudad y lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a la pelirroja a la Casa Rosada, pero no la encontró. Luego le dijeron que la joven se había ido a casa de Madame Delibe. Subió al coche de alquiler y salió rumbo a la avenida de las Magnolias. Para suerte del joven Zillah estaba saliendo de la casa de Madame Delibe.

- Zillah –gritó

- ¡Archie!

- ¡Oh querida cuanto te extraño! –dijo el hombre mientras corría a su lado a abrazarla

- ¡Archie por favor déjame en paz! – le pedía, pero sus ojos decían otras cosas

- No puedo Zillah no lo entiendes. Te necesito –dijo abrazándola mientras acariciaba su rostro

- Por favor Archie no, no hagas mas difícil esto

- Zillah no te dejaré ir – le imploró

- Buenos días monsieur Archie –dijo Madame Delibe abriendo la puerta repentinamente y los dos se soltaron, pero en sus rostros se notaba la culpabilidad

- Buen…buenos días Madame –dijo Archie tartamudeando

- Pase Monsieur Archie – la dama lo hizo pasar luego se dirigieron al salón de té

- ¿Como ha estado Madame? – preguntó muy educado, aunque en su voz se escuchaba aún afectada

- Muy bien, tengo una muy buena amiga y enfermera – entraron a una pequeña sala, donde Madame acostumbraba a tomar el té

- La hermana María y la señorita Ponny le mandan muchos saludos – le contó

- Oh esas nobles damas, que encantadoras- Madame hizo sonar una campanilla- Mimi – dijo a su ama de llaves

- Diga Madame

- Tráenos té y pastas

- Inmediatamente Madame –dijo la joven

- Yo …- comenzó a decir Zillah con nerviosismo

- Si dime Zillah

- Yo…creo que…

- Que debes irte ya, cherie, recuerda que quiero que me traigas ese encargo ya

- Oui Madame, con permiso señor Cornwell

- Pero Zi…- iba a protestar Archie pero la mirada de Madame Delibe lo detuvo

- Nos vemos luego - dijo Zillah y salió del salón mientras que Archie no dejaba de verla hasta que desapareció

- Linda chica ¿verdad monsieur Cornwell?

- Ah… ¿cómo dijo?

- No tiene porque disimular conmigo monsieur

- Madame yo…

- Lo sé todo

- ¿Todo?

- Si, entre usted y Zillah…

- Madame… sé que no esta bien esto, soy un hombre casado, pero la amo

- ¿Qué vas a amarla? – contestó haciendo un ademán - usted solo está atraído por unas hermosas y largas piernas, labios rojos y carnosos, un cabello de fuego, cuerpo escultural, unos preciosos ojos dorados y una personalidad chispeante

- ¡Madame!

- Es la verdad, usted no la ama – le afirmó

- Conozco a Zillah, tiene bellos sentimientos y es tan…

- Especial – lo interrumpió - lo sé y por eso no merece lo que usted le hace, ella merece una familia no un amante

- He tratado de tomar una decisión… - decía neciamente

- No sea apresurado, tome su tiempo

- Madame…

- Mire ¿por qué no mejor regresa usted a Chicago y lo piensa mejor? Tiene usted una hermosa mujer y dos bellos niños¿acaso arruinaría su vida y la de su familia por unas horas de pasión?

- Es que no es sólo pasión – contestó – es que lo que yo siento por Zillah es algo más grande…

- Monsieur Archie, usted debe pensarlo bien, y no le impediré, no podría hacerlo, que vea a Zillah, pero no me gustaría que la hiciera sufrir, porque no se lo merece

- Es lo que menos deseo hacer Madame – dijo

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

Mientras tanto en Paris…

Pasaban los días y poco a poco Annie iba avanzando en sus enseñanzas, supo por boca de Madame Lacroix cuál había sido su vida, sus actividades, al principio sus mejillas se iban coloreando, pero poco a poco fue conociendo más y más de la vida que ella hasta entonces llevaba, ahora comprendía por qué Candy se notaba distinta, todos esos cambios que habían hecho que se viera tan bella, tan… sexy, era la palabra adecuada, Annie tenía la firme convicción de hacer que ella misma se viera si no igual, si tratar de hacer que Archie la deseara.

Ya muy pronto regresaré a América… regresaré a Archie…, pensaba Annie por las noches, después de leer un poco más de aquel libro que Candy le había prestado, aunque poco a poco iba perdiendo la pena de leerlo, aquella lectura y las enseñanzas que le estaba dando Madame Lacroix, una seguridad estaba comenzando a crecer en ella.

Archie regresó a Chicago completamente desanimado, no había podido tener un acercamiento más que el inicial, con Zillah, neciamente seguía pensando que lo que Madame decía sobre lo que sentía por ella, era simplemente físico, que no había más allá de una gran pasión sexual por Zillah, pero se había dado cuenta que ésta chica era muy tierna, muy dulce, estaba atenta a lo que él deseaba, trataba de que él se sintiera muy a gusto y lo trataba de complacer, claro además, de que era una mujer muy sexy y tenía cierta experiencia, que era lo que le atraía a Archie.

Atributos que sin darse cuenta Annie tenía, tierna, dulce y complaciente. Pero Archie estaba atraído completamente por Zillah y confundía sus sentimientos.

Cuando Archie llegó a su casa en Chicago, se encontró con una sorpresa, una carta de Annie, donde anunciaba su regreso, se sintió un tanto contento, ya que eso significaba que volvería la próxima semana a Nueva York y así tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a Zillah ¿y por qué no? Tratar de convencerla de que hablaran y… estar con ella un momento más.

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

Candy regresó a su casa azorada, lo había vuelto a ver y mas que eso, la había besado y vaya con que intensidad. Se había derretido en sus brazos. De no ser porque reunió todas sus fuerzas para separarlo de ella y rayos ¿porque había hecho tal cosa si se moría por él? La Candy buena lo había hecho, si hubiese sido Margot… tal vez no, claro eso fue lo que la detuvo, pensar que ella seria otra mas en la lista de ese mujeriego. Subió a su habitación se cambió y no bajó hasta la hora de la cena, esta vez sin la peluca rubia.

- Buenas noches cherie –dijo Madame Delibe

- Buenas noches Madame

- ¿Te ocurrió algo? – le preguntó al verla seria

- No, nada – contestó evasiva

- No tarda en llegar Phillipe

- Buenas noches –dijo Jude entrando

- Buenas noches mis muy queridas damas traje un delicioso vino para acompañar

- Merci beacoupe –dijo Madame

- ¿Como les fue?

- Genial, sabes he estado haciendo adaptaciones de algunas canciones para la obra y tengo una que será estupenda para las pelirrojas cuando lleguen a Chicago

- He escuchado decir que en Chicago se está criticando la obra

- Ah son boberas –dijo Phillipe- dicen que las alegres pelirrojas no son mas que unas vedettes cortesanas e inmorales

- A mí me encanta la obra y no le hallo nada inmoral –dijo Jude

- Ah la gente siempre hablará tonteras –dijo Madame- nada como Francia, es un país tan extraordinario que se adapta a los cambios y nunca se ponen a comentar tonteras

- Es que el pueblo americano es mas puritano

- Si, eso es verdad, incluso ya hay unas damas puritanas de New York que están hablando tonteras de la Mansión, dicen que es un antro de perdición para las mujeres ¡que tonterías! –dijo Madame

- Es solo cuestión de adaptarse a los cambios –dijo Jude

Una vez que terminó la cena, los cuatro se dirigieron al salón de té a conversar. Mientras Madame conversaba con Jude, el joven Phillipe tomó a Candy del brazo y la llevó al jardín

- ¿Te ocurre algo Phillipe?

- Nada malo hermanita, pero te tengo una noticia

- A ver

- Hice pruebas con las luces y tengo contemplado si te atreves a salir en el Show hacer todo lo posible para que nadie te reconozca

- ¿Crees que sea posible?

- Estuve hablando con Lulu, y estamos seguros que con el maquillaje y le juego de luces podrás aparecer sin mascara en el escenario sin ser reconocida

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Es la purísima verdad

- Oh hermano eres maravilloso, pero no entiendo porque te tomas esas molestias

- Porque te amo hermana y sé que además de ser enfermera te gusta cantar y como te dije hoy en la tarde, tu talento no debe ser desperdiciado

- Oh hermano te quiero mucho –dijo la joven mientras corría a abrazarlo

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

Al día siguiente Candy se encontraba platicando con Madame Delibe. Estaba de mal humor, mientras Madame trataba de calmarla.

- Mon dieu, cherie, pero no deberías ponerte así

- Es un mujeriego, en la tarde me vio como Candy y me besó… - se quedó un poco callada y continuó hablando con el ceño fruncido - ¡¡Imagine!! Los demás días me ve como Margot y me besa… ¿que puedo pensar de él?

- Que hay algo en ti que lo atrae como un imán, no importa quien seas, tu esencia lo atrae

- Madame es usted tan romántica, me abruma

- Jajajaja, cherie

- Señorita Candy un joven la busca – las interrumpió el mayordomo

- ¿A mí? –dijo nerviosa- ¿Quién?

- El señor Archibald Cornwell

- Ah… mi primo –dijo con un suspiro de alivio

- Mimi, hazlo pasar

- Buenos días –dijo el joven entrando

- Archie, buenos días

- Hola Candy, buenos días Madame

- Que te trae por acá

- Vine a avisarte que recibí hoy en la mañana un telegrama de Annie, donde me dice que llegará mañana… - no se escuchaba en su voz un tono de alegría, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Madame, pero Candy no se dio cuenta

- ¡Oh! Qué alegría Archie, al fin veré a Annie… siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- Qué bien que Madame Annie vuelve a su esposo… - dijo Madame - ¿acaso no le alegra saber que pronto estará aquí con usted Monsier?

- Oh si, claro que me alegra mucho… - contestó Archie

- ¿Volverán a Chicago muy pronto? – preguntó Candy un poco triste

- Creo que si, recuerda que no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos del trabajo… Albert se molestaría – dijo esto último sonriendo

- Oh espero que te puedas quedar unos días más, para que pueda ver a Annie

- Creo que nos hará bien un poco de aire fresco - habló Madame de repente – además me gustaría visitar el Hogar de Pony…

- Madame… - dijo Candy con gran alegría

- ¿por qué no mejor esperas y nos vamos todos juntos cheri – le contestó Madame – además, recuerda que hoy es el último día de las pelirrojas – lo dijo en un tono que Candy entendió

- Oh si, tiene usted razón Madame – dijo entendiendo y volviéndose hacia Archie – ¿podrás esperarnos Archie?

- Bueno, hablaré con Albert, me imagino que también querrá verte…

- Bien – contestó Candy - ¡gracias Madame! – le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la mujer

- Por nada Cherie

- Comenzaré a arreglar los equipajes para estar lista…

Subió corriendo casi las escaleras, mientras Madame la miraba con una sonrisa, Archie y Madame se quedaron solos en la salita.

- Veo que logró su objetivo – dijo Madame cuando quedaron solos, sorprendiendo a Archie

- ¿Mi objetivo?

- Logró enredar a Zillah de nuevo

- Madame…

- No tranquilo, eso es algo entre Zillah y usted, de todos modos el destino ya estaba escrito para usted y Zillah

- Madame no quiero hacerle daño

- Lo sé

- Buenos días –dijo Jude saludando, interrumpiendo la platica

- Hola cherie –dijo Madame a su sobrina

- Hola Jude –saludó Archie

- Hola – saludó - ¿y Candy?

- Esta arriba arreglando todo, ya que viajaremos a Chicago en unos días

- ¡Oh que bien! Discúlpenme, iré a la habitación de Candy a ayudarla, con permiso

- ¿Y cuando regresa su esposa? – preguntó Madame al quedarse nuevamente solos ella y Archie

- Dentro de una semana, pensé que se quedaría mas tiempo pero al parecer decidió adelantar su viaje

- Mmm, ya veo, tiene que ser que Odette terminó su misión – dijo bajando la voz

- ¿Que dice Madame? – preguntó Archie

- No, nada, pensaba en voz alta

Jude subió a la habitación de Candy, tocó la puerta pero nadie le contestó, luego se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Candy… ¿dónde estará? - dijo mientras observaba el reguero de vestidos, pelucas y otros accesorios- ¡oh¿pero que es esto? –dijo al ver una mascara tirada, la tomo en sus manos- me parece que he visto esta mascara antes, pero donde

- Hola Jude –dijo Candy entrando con una maleta

Jude volteó a mirarla y dejó la mascara donde estaba, Candy ni se había dando cuenta que la chica había estado observando la mascara.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunto Jude

- oh no gracias Jude, no te molestes

- no es molestia

- ya termino pronto

- es que veo que tienes todo regado

- es que estaba seleccionando lo que me llevaría –dijo mientras observaba como la chica metía la peluca, la mascara y otros accesorios en una maleta aparte, algún misterio ocultaba Candy, pero no dijo nada, ya después lo descubriría

- Lastima que yo no pueda ir contigo, tengo enfermos que atender

- Mejor, así cuidaras de Madame

- Si, y en cuanto pueda viajaré a Chicago

- Madame irá conmigo y el grupo de las pelirrojas…

- Por nada, por cierto, quería preguntarte algo

- Dime

- ¿Que pasa con Terry?

- ¿¿Con Terry?? Nada, absolutamente nada

- ¿Decidiste dejárselo a Susana?

- Ella lo necesita mas que yo, además él es una verdadera prenda

- ¿Prenda?

- Un mujeriego de lo peor

- ¿Que te hace pensar así?

- Pues… lo vi

- ¿Lo viste?

- Si besando a otra chica – sus verdes ojos parecían brillar de enojo - mira Jude, no me preguntes, no quiero hablar de él

- Como quieras –dijo Jude- mejor continuemos

- Si mejor –dijo con un tono algo molesto que no pasó desapercibido por Jude

Candy continuó acomodando ahora la ropa que llevaría al Hogar de Ponny, mientras en la otra maleta, ya había empacado las pertenencias de Margot y prepararse así para el espectáculo.

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

El Starligth se encontraba lleno hasta decir "no más" debido a la última presentación de las pelirrojas en New York. Ya que la semana siguiente las chicas junto a su equipo musical comenzarían su gira por toda Norteamérica.

Archie era uno de los asistentes, esperaba ver a Zillah a como diera lugar.

- Monsieur Archie, que gusto volver a verlo –dijo Madame quien venía acompañada de Jude y de Eleonor

- Oh…buenas noches Madame, hola Jude, ah Sra. Baker –dijo besando la mano de la dama rubia- un gusto conocerla en persona, soy su mas fiel admiradora

- Oh gracias – Sonrío Eleonor

- Que al si se sienta con nosotros –dijo Madame Delibe

- Oh claro que si, será un honor –contesto Archie

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

Mientras tanto en el Teatro, Terry se estaba arreglando para asistir el Show ya que había prometido acompañar a Charlie. Se estaba arreglando la camisa cuando tocaron a su puerta.

- Si adelante

- Hola mi amor –dijo Susana entrando

- ¿Que haces aquí? –dijo Terry entre sorprendido y enojado

- Supe del musical las alegres pelirrojas y la verdad me dieron ganas de ir a ver, dicen que es una obra muy buena, aunque he escuchado también que es un Show inmoral

- Yo voy a ir con Charlie

- Fantástico, yo también iré, pero… anda, no me digas que no, por favor –dijo con ojos suplicantes

- De acuerdo

- Terry listo –dijo Charlie entrando- oh hola Susana – saludó con una cara pintada de decepción, parecía no caerle bien esa chica

- Hola Charlie, yo iré con ustedes

- Ah que bien, prepárate para morirte de envidia porque esas pelirrojas están bárbaras con unos atributos que…

- Que …- dijo Susana

- Nada solo estaba bromeando –dijo Charlie mientras la mirada de Terry lo fulminaba.

õõõõõõõõõõõõõõõõ

Las chicas se encontraban tras bambalinas arreglándose para el Show. Tanto Phillipe como las chicas se encargaba de todos los detalles para que Candy pudiera actuar en ciertas escenas sin ser reconocida

- Bueno tu serás Margot la pelirroja misteriosa, tendrás pocas apariciones pero serán muy buenas y divertidas

- Vaya esto si que emocionante –dijo Candy mientras se observaba en el espejo, tenia el cabello suelto y el maquillaje aplicado le había tapado las pecas, sus ojos parecían felinos y su boca se veía más carnosa y sensual.

- Vaya ahora si que eres otra mujer – dijo Zillah

- Si otra mujer –dijo Candy, "la mujer que volvía a loco a Terry"

El Show comenzó con un despliegue de música y bailes mientras que las chicas pelirrojas colmaban al público de alegres cantos y excelentes actuaciones, la gente no dejaba de aplaudir. Cuando Candy hizo su aparición lo hizo con una mascara puesta, pero su estilo y su voz ganaron la aceptación casi inmediatamente. Haciendo que en cada aparición la joven fuera la mas aplaudida incluso mas que a Zillah.

**Zillah:** Sí, volverá a mentir lo sé

Volverá a engañarme y

Yo caeré en su trampa

Dulce estafa que me encanta

**Candy: **Sí, volverá a disimular

Otra historia otro honor

En su camisa que disfraza y falsifica

Y lo sé...

No puedo más, lo sé

Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo

Yo me siento maniatada

Y tal vez...

En un rincón, tal vez

Quiera ceder y abandonar esta prisión

Que me encadena a él

**Coro de las 5 Pelirrojas:** Debo dejarle

Y no puedo evitarle

Como un imán él me aleja y me atrae

Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme

Tú eres mi karma y en tu cruz me clavaste…

En tu cruz me clavaste

En tu cruz...

**Zillah:** Si atrapada estoy por él

Capturada en su pasión que me desvela

En esta sábana de seda

Si una lucha de poder

Una guerra entre mi amor y mi paciencia

Y en el centro mi conciencia

**Candy: **Y lo sé

No puedo más lo sé

Pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo

Yo me siento maniatada

**Zillah Y Candy:** Y tal vez

En un rincón tal vez

Quiera ceder y abandonar esta prisión

Que me encadena a él

**Coro de las 5 Pelirrojas:** Debo dejarle

Y no puedo evitarle

Como un imán él me aleja y me atrae

Debo dejarle y no puedo escaparme

Tú eres mi karma y en tu cruz me clavaste

En tu cruz me clavaste

En tu cruz sí. 1

La lluvia de aplausos no se dejó esperar, todos ovacionaban a la pelirroja desconocida la cual se quitó la mascara en determinada escena pero el maquillaje y le juego de luces no dejó que fuera reconocida.

Justo en ese momento Terry llegaba ya que por culpa de Susana no había podido llegar más temprano.

- Esta mujer es una ladilla –dijo Charlie

- Charlie que palabras son esas- dijo Terry medio en broma medio en serie

- Jajaja, no te hagas el puritano, esa mujer, encima que se le metió venir con nosotros no dejo de molestar y tuviste que parar para discutir, por eso llegamos tarde

- Ni tanto, justo a tiempo mira –dijo Terry viendo que Margot se iba a quitar la macara pero para su mala suerte el juego de luces impidió que le pudiera ver el rostro –maldición no pude verla

- Terry mira allá esta tu mamá –dijo Charlie

- Nos sentaremos con ellas –dijo Terry

- Buenas noches mon ami Cherie –dijo Madame

- Buenas noches Madame –dijo Terry besando la mano de la dama- hola mama –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- hola Jude dijo también besándole la mano

- ¿Quien es esta guapa señorita que viene contigo? –dijo Madame observando a Susana quien observaba a Jude con mirada recelosa

- Es Susana

- La prometida de Terry – terminó de decir Susana

- Un gusto – dijo Madame

- ¿Porque llegaron tarde?

- Por ciertos inconvenientes que tuve en el camino –dijo Terry- pero ¿a quien tenemos aquí? Al Elegante- dijo observando a Terry

- Ahora malcriado aristócrata –dijo Archie- vienes muy bien acompañado

- Mucho gusto soy Susana Marlow –dijo Susana coqueteando

- Veo que tienes una linda novia –dijo Archie con la intención de molestar a Terry

- Tu no pierdes tu tiempo verdad –dijo Terry- por lo visto te gustan las alegres pelirrojas –dijo provocando

- si me encantan –dijo como un reto

- ¿y cual en especial? – dijo provocativo

- ya cálmense que las chicas van a volver a cantar

Terry observó que en esa vuelta no estaba Margot, maldición había perdido su oportunidad… no… pero esa noche era la despedida del Show en New York, de seguro ella estaría por allí y se le acercaría

- ¿A donde vas Terry? –preguntó Susana

- Ahora vuelvo –dijo levantándose

- Terry…Terry…- llamó varias veces Susana

La obra había terminado, pero la fiesta seguiría hasta la madrugada. Candy se sentía regocijada aunque casi le habían matado los nervios al salir al escenario, pero cuando comenzó a cantar olvido todo. Salió del nigthclub

- Margot – la llamó Terry

- Terry… - dijo con un poco de temor, mientras subía la capucha de su capa

- Ahora si me dirás quien eres

- No…por favor –dijo Candy nerviosa tapada parcialmente con ésta

- Que misterio ocultas, acaso eres una prófuga – trataba de buscar su rostro

- Pues no, no lo soy –dijo mientras el se acercaba, Terry no sabia porque pero algo lo incitaba a acercársele, quería tomarla en sus brazos y así lo hizo.

La besó con mucha sensualidad, con pasión, pero enseguida notó algo extraño, eso no era normal. Sus besos eran ya conocidos, como si no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había besado. Su aroma era seductor, pero su corazón no palpitaba como lo había hecho cuando besó a Candy, solo sentía pasión por esa mujer, una pasión inexplicable, pero no…no era el amor que sentía por su pecosa.

Candy había sentido la forma en que la besó, era tan distinta a como la había besado cuando la había visto como Candy. Era un beso sensual y lleno de seguridad, no el beso ardiente y desesperado que le había dado aquella tarde.

- Por favor… - suplicaba Margot – suéltame…

- No puedo…

- Déjame ir… - dijo, aunque sus manos estaban en el pecho de él

- No puedo…

La volvió a besar, tratando de visualizar con los ojos cerrados a aquella mujer con el pelo rojo, pero ese rojizo parecía morir para dar paso a un rubio que refulgía con el sol.

Abrió sus ojos sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de abrazarla, la miró y ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba rendida ante él.

Cuando ella los abrió, Terry se separó por escasos milímetros de su boca, reflejándose en sus verdes ojos bordeados de espesas pestañas.

- déjame ir… - volvió a pedirlo Margot

- déjame ir contigo… - le pidió él

- yo… no puedo…

- si… si puedes…

- pero…

- sólo un momento… por favor – la miró rogándole

Ella se dejó llevar, caminaron un pequeño tramo, y sin dejar de besarse se detuvieron en un callejón que estaba parcialmente oscuro, ahí la capucha de la capa de Margot cayó hacia atrás, pero la oscuridad del lugar no permitía tener alguna visión de ella, simplemente se escuchaba en aquel lugar algunos suspiros y sonidos de besos que se estaban prodigando.

- Oh Dios, besarte es un placer… - dijo con voz enronquecida Terry, ella solamente se dejaba llevar – quisiera tanto estar contigo…

Dijo mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla, Candy (Margot) dio un leve respingo cuando una de sus manos alcanzaron uno de sus senos, trató de oponerse, pero aquellos besos no le permitían pensar con coherencia, Terry al sentir que ella comenzaba a profundizar más y más los besos, fue más allá y comenzó a subir su falda hasta que una de sus manos alcanzó uno de sus muslos.

A lo que Candy (Margot) abrió sus ojos y con la poca determinación y fuerzas que aún le quedaban lo empujó.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede? – preguntó Terry mirándola sin entender

- ¿Qué crees que…? – dijo Candy pero no pudo terminar la pregunta porque en esos momentos…

- ¡¡Terry¿¿qué haces con esa mujer?? –dijo Susana quien había llegado justo en el momento en que Terry besaba a la joven

En ese momento Margot ( Candy) aprovechó esa oportunidad para soltarse del abrazo de Terry y salir corriendo.

- Margot…- gritó Terry e hizo ademán de querer ir tras de ella, pero fue detenido por Susana quien se puso la mano en el pecho mientras caía al piso

- ¡¡¡Terry, me duele!!! –dijo Susana

- ¡¡¡Susana, Susana levántate, Susana…!!! – la llamó Terry mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba al hospital

Continuara….

Notas de autora:

Hola mis queridas amigas, un sluaod muy grande y bueno felicidades a todas aquellas chicas que participaron de la cruzada florida. Todos los bandos estuvieron geniales. Lastima que no pude participar, pero para el otro año os prometo que no faltare.

Bien amigas otro capitulo mas de Una dama atrevida. Fic en el cual me enorgullezco de compartir letras con mi amiga y editora Lizette Rebolledo, un abrazo amiga. Lo nuestro es una Amistad a primera leida jejejeje.

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que se han tomado la molestia de leer las locuras que escribo, ya estamos Lizette y yo escribiendo el cap 15 asi que cualquier comentario haganmelo llegar me despido nos vemos en las comicas

Maruquel

La cancion En tu cruz me clavaste la interpreta Chenoa


	15. Sentimientos Confusos

**CAPITULO QUINCE **

**Sentimientos confusos **

Unas días antes…

Cuando aquella mujer caminaba sobre la cubierta del barco, varios hombres voltearon la mirada y la seguían hasta desaparecerla, la manera de caminar, la manera de mantener erguida la cabeza sobre la línea curva de su cuello era algo digno de admirar.

Cuando un caballero galantemente le cedió el paso y ella lo miró, el hombre sintió que sus piernas se doblaban, Annie Britter Cornwell sonrió, secretamente sintió un enorme placer al ver aquella admiración en ese hombre, recordó las palabras de Madame Lacroix:

- _Chéri, una dama, jamás se comportaría de manera inapropiada, pero nosotras – Madame Lacroix ya le había contado lo que ella había sido en su juventud, para que entendiera lo que ella iba a tratar de enseñarle – nosotras podemos tener al hombre que queramos, hacerlo como queramos, y aún así, ellos nos amaran siempre – sonrió _

- _Es que es tan difícil… _

- _Mon petit, nada es difícil para una mujer, podremos lograr tantas cosas hasta con el batir de nuestras pestañas, como hacer que un hombre caiga a nuestros pies – le dijo sonriendo _

- _Lo único que deseo es que Archie me ame con todo su corazón… _

- _Lograrás eso y más… te lo aseguro… _

**kkkkkkkkk**

Terry fumaba un cigarro fuera de la sala de espera de aquel hospital, pensaba en una mujer, pero no en la que estaba encamada, quizás a punto de morir, no, no era en esa mujer en la que su mente se entretenía, sino en otra, en otra que había vuelto a probar sus labios, los cuales continuaba sintiendo su sabor, mientras dio la última bocanada a aquel cigarro, tirarlo y pisarlo, el humo que había quedado, delinearon los rasgos de aquella que lo hacía sentirse así, y a pesar de que entraba a aquel hospital y sabía lo que quizás le esperaba, entró con desgano, al llegar casi donde se encontraba la habitación de Susana, el Dr. Garner, médico que estaba atendiendo a Susana en su enfermedad, venía saliendo del cuarto donde estaba ésta, y lo abordó.

- ¿Como está Susana Doctor?- preguntó Terry cuando el doctor salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Susana

- Ella está estable, trate de no alterarla – le contestó mirándolo reprobadoramente.

- ¡¡Usted tiene la culpa¿Qué le hizo? – escuchó la voz enojada de la señora Marlow quien al llegar a su lado lo miró con furia

- ¡No le hice nada! – le contestó

- Sé que es usted un patán, desgraciadamente, mi hija está enamorada de usted, es su perdición, nunca debió conocerla – decía sin pensar.

- ¿Sabe señora? – siseó – por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – le contestó, la miró empuñando sus manos y salió de la sala de espera sin pasar a ver a Susana.

La señora Marlow aprovechó entonces para entrar

- ¿Estas bien hija? – se acercó, en sus ojos había una gran preocupación

- Si, - contestó con los ojos cerrados

- Pero dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que te pasara esto?

- ¿y Terry? – abrió un ojo y le preguntó a su madre al verla solo a ella en la habitación

- Ese…mfs – dijo despreciativa - salió ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hija? - insistió

- ¡Oh mamá…! - dijo conteniendo las lágrimas – No es posible lo que me ha hecho… ¡me ha estado engañando!

- ¿cómo dices?

- Si mamá ¡lo encontré con otra mujer! – se tapó su rostro

- ¡Ah pero ese patán me va a escuchar! – dijo y trató de alcanzar la puerta

- ¡No mamá espera!

- Hija debo reclamarle ese proceder, no puede hacerte eso…

- No te apures mamá… no voy a permitir que se vaya, ni que me engañe con ninguna otra mujer mamá… - en su mirada se pintaba una maldad

- ¿qué quieres decir hija?

- Mamá, no lo hará nunca, no se puede ir…

- Hija… - le dijo esperando una explicación

- Creo que con esto que acaba de suceder lo puede ya haber convencido

- ¿Convencido de que?

- De que estoy enferma Mamá – contestó como si hablara con una retrasada

- ¡¡Que!!

- Verás… el doctor Garner me esta ayudando, el y yo estudiamos juntos en el colegio y le pedí el favor de que le dijera a Terry que yo estaba muy enferma… muy mal del corazón y que podía morirme… - sonrió burlona

**kkkkkkkkk**

Mientras en el Starligth, Archie también había aprovechado para acercársele a Zillah, después de la presentación, sin darle oportunidad a negarse.

- Hola amor, que lindo cantaste hoy – le dijo seductor, abrazándola y llevándola a un lugar lejos de las miradas

- Archie te dije…

- No digas nada, solo déjame estar contigo – le puso una mano en su boca

- ¡Oh Mon Diu! – dijo en voz suave - Eres incorregible – le dio un leve beso – y que Dios me perdone… pero yo también quiero estar contigo

- ¡Oh Zillah cuanto te he extrañado!

Archie la besó y juntos salieron del lugar. Aunque Zillah sabía que después se arrepentiría decidió vivir el momento.

Mientras Archie besaba su cuello Zillah no pudo evitar acordarse de ella, de Annie, de la esposa de él, ya que la había al fin conocido, y jamás se había imaginado que ella era una mujer tan bella y dulce. No estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero lo que sentía por ese hombre era algo que ni ella misma podía evitar. Mejor era no pensar…

**kkkkkkkkk**

- ¿¿¿Quieres decir que nos has engañado todo el tiempo??? - dijo la señora enojada

- Entiende mamá, amo a Terry, además el es un buen partido, joven, guapo, rico y exitoso, si me caso con él tengo el futuro asegurado… no permitiré que ninguna zorra me lo quite…

- Tienes razón pero…

- No digas mas mamá, y escúchame bien, Terry se casa conmigo así tenga yo que estar fingiendo mi agonía para obligarlo… no hay marcha atrás en esto y le pediré al Dr. Garner que finja que me estoy muriendo para obligarlo a que la boda se realice lo más pronto posible…

- ¡¡Con que esas tenemos!! – se escuchó una voz que denotaba mucho enfado

Las dos mujeres voltearon a mirar, era Terry quien había entrado de repente y sin hacer ruido, ya que se había quedado junto a la puerta escuchando todo lo que Susana había dicho

- ¡¡NO ES POSIBLE¡¡Todo este tiempo me has engañado!! – se acercaba, estaba muy enfadado

- ¡¡Terry!! – dijo Susana

- ¡¡Pensé que eras mejor persona, pero veo que eres una mentirosa¿y sabes que es lo que mas detesto en el mundo¡¡La mentira!!

- Pero Terry… – Susana se levantó y extendió una mano

- ¡¡No!! – se hizo hacía atrás, como si ella fuera un reptil – No me toques – la miró con desprecio – no quiero saber nada de ti…

- ¡¡Terry no puedes dejarme, yo salvé tu vida!! – le gritó

- Y te estoy muy agradecido, y ya te pagué tu "gran sacrificio"… creí que eras sincera en lo que estabas haciendo y sentía un gran remordimiento por no poder amarte como quisieras tu, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no vales la pena, no vales hacer ningún sacrificio… no quiero volver a verte… ni siquiera saber de ti… ¡me das asco!

- ¡¡Terry, no, Terry no puedes hacerme eso!! – lo logró agarrar de una pierna

- ¡¡Pues lo estoy haciendo!! – con fuerza quitó aquellos brazos que lo estaban deteniendo y sin mirar a nadie, Terry salió de la habitación

- ¡¡Mamá detenlo!! – le gritó a su madre quien se había quedado de una pieza al mirar esa escena que estaba dando su hija - ¡¡¡TERRYYY!!! - pero ya él se había ido

**kkkkkkkkk**

Aquella misma noche ya en casa de Madame Delibe, Candy estaba aún en la salita donde acostumbraba Madame tomar el café, la noche era fresca, por lo que la chimenea estaba encendida, Candy miraba las llamas bailar y recordó una noche que así había estado antes, pero no había estado sola, cerró sus ojos y rememoró aquella ocasión, sintió nostalgia de aquel momento, los dos más jóvenes sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, solo el silencio les hizo compañía, pero había sido suficiente.

Pero su recuerdo se cortó abruptamente por el sonido chillante del teléfono, sin saber de momento de donde venía el ruido, se levantó y corrió hacia él, ya era un poco tarde y sabía que los sirvientes también se habían retirado, por lo que contestó, antes de que despertara a Madame.

- Hola, casa de Madame Delibe – dijo con voz suave

- ¿Candy¿Eres tú? – dijo la voz mientras ella trataba de identificarla – soy Albert

- ¡¡Albert¡¡Hola!! – contestó con alegría

- Hola ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien

- Candy discúlpame por llamar a estas horas, por la diferencia de horas sé que debe ser muy tarde, pero necesitaba avisarte…

- No te preocupes Albert, no me había ido a la cama aún – sonrió - ¿qué sucede?

- Mira no quiero que te preocupes, pero… es que la señorita Pony

- ¿¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Pony??

- No te alteres, no es nada de cuidado, pero es que enfermó un poco… ella no quería que te avisáramos, ni que te preocupáramos, aunque claro ya está mejor…

- ¿¿Estás seguro??

- Si, lo que pasa que el trabajo se les ha triplicado, como sabrás aumentó el ingreso de niños al hogar y pues la hermana María y Karla se dan a abasto con todo y pues querían saber si podrías ir a echarles la mano un poco…

- ¡Claro que si! – contestó rápidamente – hablaré con Madame… pero…

- ¿qué sucede?

- Será hasta mañana Albert, Madame estará ya dormida y no quiero despertarla…

- Si, no te preocupes, yo les avisaré en el Hogar de Pony que vendrás… bueno, debo dejarte… es un poco tarde…

- Si… un poco – sonrió

- Cuídate pequeña… nos veremos acá

- Si Albert… adiós…

- Vaya, la señorita Pony enferma – Candy colgó el auricular suavemente - hablaré con Madame en la mañana, ahora debo ir a descansar…

Subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, después de meterse en su cama, volvió a rememorar a pesar de la noticia que había dado Albert hacía un rato, el momento que había tenido con Terry antes de que Susana los encontrara, volvió a sentir sus besos, cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente una de sus manos acarició sus labios y la otra acarició los lugares donde la mano de Terry había tocado antes.

- Terry… - dijo con un suspiro…

**kkkkkkkkk**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy encontró a Madame desayunando, quien acostumbraba a hacerlo en una pequeña terraza con vista al jardín.

- Bonjour Madame – saludó Candy

- Bonjour mon petite, parece que dormiste mal - sonrió

- Si tuve un poco de insomnio… - sus verdes ojos se encontraban bordeados de unas leves ojeras

- Me imagino mon chéri – sonrió – por cierto caballero que abandonó a su prometida por ir detrás de una pelirroja…

- ¿Usted se dio cuenta? – la miró y en su rostro se pintó un leve rubor

- Si mon chéri, el joven Granchester en cuanto pudo se zafó de la chica que iba con él…

- ¿Ella lo acompañaba? – preguntó con desilusión

- Si, pero él la abandonó al darse cuenta que cierta pelirroja se alejaba ya…

Candy no contestó, solo pensó con un leve disgusto que Terry era quizás más capaz de abandonar a Susana por Margot, pero no por Candy.

- Madame, quería comentarle algo – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

- Claro chéri, dime…

- Verá anoche… recibí una llamada de Albert, mi padre adoptivo

- Ah sí, el joven Andrey

- Si, y me comenta que la señorita Pony está un poco delicada de salud…

Candy comenzó a relatar lo que Albert le había dicho en referencia a la situación en el hogar de Pony.

- Así que quería ver si me permitía usted viajar a Chicago… - le dijo después de finalizar su relato.

- Claro que si chéri… es más, te acompañaré…

- ¡¡En serio Madame!!

- ¡claro! Me hará bien un poco de aire fresco – dijo la dama

Candy y ella siguieron desayunando, con risas planearon su viaje a Chicago, después de desayunar le llamó a Albert, diciéndole que llegarían el siguiente día.

- ¡Oh Madame, tengo que avisarle a Archie que no nos quedaremos para esperar a mi amiga Annie…

- Es verdad mon petit, debes avisarle – dijo Madame

- Lo llamaré al hotel donde está hospedado… - tomó el teléfono y marcó el número - ¡si hola! – dijo cuando alguien al lado de la línea le contestó – por favor a la habitación del señor Archibald Cornwell… ¡Hola Archie!... Verás… - Candy comenzó a contarle lo que Albert le había dicho – como te podrás dar cuenta no podré quedarme para esperar a Annie… si, también Madame vendrá conmigo… ¿y las pelirrojas?... si… claro… ellas pues tienen que viajar a Chicago… si, creo que nos iremos con ellas… si… no pero no puedes… Annie llega también mañana… no Archie, de verdad… -una gran pausa - está bien… si está bien… de acuerdo… adiós… - colgó – es extraño… - comentó

- ¿Qué es extraño chéri? – preguntó Madame

- Archie insistió en acompañarnos… a pesar de que sabe que Annie llegaba mañana también… pero que dejaría a alguien de confianza que pudieran auxiliarlos para tomar el tren a Chicago a ella y los niños… a veces no entiendo qué pasa entre ellos… - dijo con preocupación

- "Yo si lo entiendo chéri…" – pensó Madame guardando sus pensamientos para ella

**kkkkkkkkk**

Eleanor Backer, veía con preocupación a su hijo que daba vueltas y vueltas en su saloncito, parecía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, su enojo era tal que a pesar de haber tomado dos copas, a pesar de ser temprano aún, a pesar de no haber aceptado desayunar cuando su madre lo invitó; el alcohol ingerido no parecía hacer menguar su furia, caminaba y caminaba cigarro en mano, el cual se iba consumiendo poco a poco, después de una gran fumada lo aplastó en el cenicero.

- ¡¡Fui un completo imbécil!! – maldecía - ¡¡cómo no pude darme cuenta que era otro de sus trucos!!

- Hijo…

- ¡¡Cómo es posible!! – tomó de un solo sorbo la copa que acababa de servirse

- No quiero sonar grosera hijo, pero, te lo dije… te dije que esa mujer no era digna de confianza – le decía Eleanor

- Madre… y por ella Candy me abandonó… por la dichosa enfermedad prácticamente me hizo resignarme a mi destino… - se lamentaba

- Hijo, no te des por vencido, Candy… sé que te sigue amando… - se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros

- No madre, ella ya tiene a alguien… - contestó recordando como había mirado y tomado del brazo a aquel musiquito como lo llamaba él – ella me ha olvidado

- ¿Estás seguro cariño?

Terry no contestó, porque en su mente se volvió recrear aquel beso que de nueva cuenta volvió a robarle aquella tarde, tenía un sabor al helado que había comido momentos antes, en sus labios volvió a sentir el calor y el sabor de éste, pero al instante la cabeza rubia se volvió rojiza, y sin entender por qué, sintió que besaba a la misma mujer.

- Ve a buscarla… conquístala – le dijo su madre al adivinar en quien pensaba

Terry miró a su madre, en los ojos de ella había una total ternura y comprensión, sabía que ella quería verlo contento, ella solamente le dio un beso en la frente de éste y salió de la habitación dejando a un Terry pensativo.

Sí, necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas, porque a pesar de que él aceptaba por completo su amor hacía Candy, a pesar de que ya había vuelto a probar sus labios y la sensación había sido gloriosa, a pesar de sentir unos celos capaces de matar por haberla visto con otro hombre, a pesar de todo, había otra mujer que parecía hacerlo sentir una gran pasión, que con solo mirarla hacía que todo su cuerpo se excitara por completo, como si mirar aquella mujer fuera suficiente para querer perderse en toda ella, si, necesitaba pensar muy bien, porque a pesar de que sabía que el amor que sentía por Candy era muy fuerte, también era muy fuerte la pasión que sentía por una pelirroja llamada Margot, si, necesitaba pensar muy bien.

**kkkkkkkkk**

Al día siguiente, Archie, Candy, Madame Delibe, las pelirrojas y Phillipe habían llegado a Chicago y allí Albert los esperaba en la estación de trenes,

- Albert –dijo Candy angustiada y lo abrazó - ¿cómo está? –preguntó refiriéndose a Miss Pony

- Está estable, pero el doctor dijo que necesita cuidados, Madame, es un placer volver a verla – dijo al ver también a Madame Delibe, tomando su mano y dando un beso en ella, pero en su rostro se pintó una preocupación al ver bajar también a las pelirrojas.

- Yo la cuidaré… trataré de ayudar en todo lo que se pueda – Albert desvió su azul mirada hacia Candy

- También yo haré algo por esas amables damas… no se preocupe Monsieur Andrey – le dijo Madame Delibe a Albert cuando éste volteó a mirar a las pelirrojas, principalmente a Zillah

- Gracias Madame – al mirar a Madame, se dio cuenta que no sólo se refería a la salud de la señorita Pony

- Ven Candy, Madame, - les dijo - suban al auto, George las llevará con el chofer al hogar ya mismo, yo te alcanzaré más tarde tengo algunos asuntos que atender, yo me encargaré de las demás damas, Madame, pondré un auto a su disposición

- Gracias Albert

- Mercí Monsier Albert – dijo Madame y después de despedirse de las pelirrojas, las dos mujeres subieron al auto y se marcharon rápidamente, dejando a Albert solo con Archie.

Albert se adelantó antes que Archie pudiera hacer algo, le indicó a las jóvenes que estaría a disposición de ellas un auto que las llevaría hasta donde ellas le indicaran, así como con la ayuda de sus pertenencias, suspicaz se dio cuenta, que Zillah y Archie intercambiaban miradas de entendimiento.

- Mandé a Candy con George y el chofer porque quería platicar contigo sobrino – le dijo después de quedarse solos

- ¿Conmigo? – contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Han sido dos fines de semana que has viajado a New York y tu y yo sabemos porque…

- ¡Ese no es tu problema!

- Si lo es, porque estoy viendo que estas cometiendo un gran error

- Yo sé lo que hago – contestó neciamente

- No hagas algo de lo que después te lamentes por unas horas de placer

- No es solo placer, es amor

- ¡Amor¡ja! Mas parece deseo físico Archie

- Mira, Zillah está en Chicago… no entiendo qué es lo que puedas hacer, lo que sugiero, es que no te entrometas

- Mi deber como Jefe de la familia es advertirte que no quiero un escándalo Archie… - le dijo con dureza – pero como tu tío, es aconsejarte porque te quiero, solo te pido no le hagas mas daño a Annie, ella es una buena mujer, y no puedo creer que le estés haciendo esto… aún no comprendo como has podido dejarla en Nueva York junto con tus hijos sabiendo que hoy llegaría…

Ante esto, Archie no pudo decir nada, sabia que Albert tenía razón, y que había cometido una torpeza imperdonable al dejar prácticamente plantada a Annie, sabiendo que hoy llegaba de Francia, pero estaba obsesionado con la sensualidad de Zillah quien no le dejaba pensar coherentemente.

**kkkkkkkkk**

Phillipe había llegado con el grupo de las pelirrojas al Hotel donde iban a estar hospedados y después de verificar que estaban bien instalados ellas y él, salió rumbo al lugar que le iba a ser destinado para la presentación de su espectáculo y ultimar detalles, cuando en su camino se atravesó una mujer de cabellos castaños cobrizos de mirada sensual y maligna

- Hola Phillipe es un gusto volver a verte –dijo coqueteando

- Ah, hola Elisa – dijo sin ocultar su desagrado por encontrarla

- ¿No te da gusto verme? – batió sus pestañas con coquetería

- Pues sinceramente, me eres indiferente

- Eres un grosero – contestó tratando de ocultar su enojo

- Soy mas bien sincero – sonrió burlón

- Vi que saliste de ese hotel ¿Es ahí donde te hospedarás? – trató de hacer platica

- Oui Madmesoille, es un lindo lugar y me queda cerca del teatro en que se realizara la obra

- Si quieres puedo acompañarte- volvió a coquetear

- ¿Acompañarme, dónde?

- A donde quieras… - dijo provocativa

- Ese no es el comportamiento de una dama – volvió a contestar burlón

- Me asombra que me digas eso, si es ya sabido como se comportan las mujeres en Francia

- Es diferente, ellas son damas, no andan ofreciendo sus favores

- ¡Eres un insolente! – dijo Elisa golpeándole la cara

- No se porque hizo eso Mademesoille, porque yo solo decía la verdad… - no sobó su rostro, aunque sus ojos brillaban con furia, sus labios mantenían la sonrisa burlona

- ¡Infeliz¡Eres igual de ordinario que tu hermana…! - la joven iba a intentar volver a golpearlo pero Phillipe le sujeto la mano

- ¡Oh no¡no, no, ni lo intente! Y a mi hermana - dijo apretándole la mano, de su boca se borró la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ahora y bajando su voz, con furia la miró - nadie la insulta, menos una… mujer como usted ¿me escuchó? –luego la soltó y la dejó sola

- ¡Maldito! Pero ya me las pagaras –dijo Elisa

En los ojos de aquella mujer se notaba el gran odio y maldad de la que podía ser capaz, y si las miradas mataban Phillipe hubiera caído muerto en esos momentos.

**kkkkkkkkk**

Candy habia llegado al hogar de Ponny y como era de esperar Miss Ponny estaba algo delicada de salud. Enseguida la rubia se dispuso a convertirse en su enfermera. Mientras que Madame Delibe quien se quedo hospedada en un la casa que ocupaba Karla se dedicaba a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

- ¿Cómo esta mademosoille Pony? – preguntó Madame Delibe

- Bien, pero por su bien es mejor que no haga nada hasta que se recupere –dijo Candy

- ¿pero no es grave?

- ¡no, gracias al cielo!

- Por cierto llamó tu hermano…

- Phillipe – sonrió

- Oui, sabes me dijo que te comentara que si te atreverás a actuar este sabado en la primera presentación de las pelirrojas

- No lo sé, recuerde que aquí en Chicago está la familia Andrey y la tía abuela… si me descubrieran no sé qué pasaría…

- Mon chéri, puedes hacer el mismo truco que en New York…

- ¿Usted cree que resulte? – preguntó dudosa

- ¡Claro! Confía en las chicas y en Phillipe

- Pues manos a la obra, cuando vayas a las practicas te ayudaremos Mimí y yo al cuidado de Madmesoille Ponny

- ¡Oh de acuerdo!

**kkkkkkkkk**

Rato después en casa de los Leegan, Elisa llegaba hecha una furia.

- Supe que Candy esta de regreso – le dijo Niel a su hermana al verla entrar mientras se servia una copa de whisky

- Sírveme una a mi –dijo Elisa- no sé que haré, pero ese infeliz me las paga…

- ¿De quien hablas? – preguntó al entregarle el vaso

- Del hermano de Candy

- El hermano aparecido de la nada – dijo con burla

- Si Phillipe Delioncourt

- Yo me muero por volver a verla – dijo con lasciva

- Está en el Hogar de Pony y a menos que quieras cuidar chiquillos malcriados no tienes ninguna excusa para ir allá

- Estoy leyendo en el diario que este sabado se estrena el show de las Alegres Pelirrojas –dijo Niel interesado

- ¡Ese show de mujeres vulgares! – dijo despectiva

- Pese a todo lo que digas hermanita, me han dicho que es un exelente show, además déjame decirte de algo que me he enterado… tengo un amigo que trabaja en el teatro y me ha contado cosas interesantes…

- ¿Como que? – preguntó un tanto interesada

- Jejeje ¿sabes que una de esas mujeres es la querida de Archie?

- O.O¿en serio? cuéntamelo todo

- Bueno, mi amigo me ha contado que cada vez que terminan los ensayos, Zillah que asi se llama la joven, que por cierto me dijo mi amigo que es la más bella y exuberante de las pelirrojas, sale por la puerta de atrás y ha visto que la viene a recoger un hombre

- ¿Y como sabes que es Archie?

- Ahí esta el detalle… hace poco tuvo la suerte de verlo con ella en una situación un tanto… delicada… - sonrió con burla – y me lo describió… y resulta que de acuerdo a esa descripción es idéntico a nuestro querido primo

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Elisa

- Por eso iré al estreno, quiero ver a esa Zillah de cerca, y así poder confirmar lo que dijo mi amigo… ¿vienes conmigo?

- No estoy de humor

- Pero…

- Ve tu, yo tengo que quedarme en casa planeando mi venganza

- Como quieras – dijo con indiferencia

**kkkkkkkkk**

Mientras tanto un grupo de damas puritanas del estado de Chicago comentaban lo inmoral y falta de todo que tenían el Show de las pelirrojas

- ¿Has escuchado hablar de ese show?

- Es de lo peor, un grupo de mujeres con ropa ligera enseñando las piernas que horror

- Yo no pienso ir

- Ni yo

- Debemos hablar con nuestro comité – dijo una de ellas

- Miren viene llegando nuestra presidenta

- Buenos días…

- Buenos días Elroy… quisieramos hablar contigo en referencia a un espectáculo que parece ser se presentará en nuestra ciudad… y como presidenta del Comité para las Buenas Costumbres, necesitamos tu apoyo…

La presidenta era nada más y nada menos que Elroy Andrey.

**kkkkkkkkk**

- Hoy está llegando mi esposa a Nueva York… – decía un poco apenado Archie – y no sé como se las estará arreglando con todo, a pesar de que dejé instrucciones en el hotel donde me hospedaba de que pudieran prestar ese servicio de ayuda para ella… me preocupa, claro por mis hijos – dijo rápidamente

- Lo sé…

Zillah le contestó con tristeza, estaban los dos juntos en una mesa, tenían la vista del campo, Archie la había llevado a comer a las afueras de Chicago, donde había un restaurante en la campiña, era un lugar donde podían verse sin que los pudieran reconocer, Zillah con su cabello perfectamente peinado y un sombrero, le tapaba parte de su rostro, a escondidas habían podido escaparse, Archie de sus deberes y Zillah de sus compañeras y de Phillipe, tenían que estar un momento juntos.

- No sé como podré no verte… ahora que ella esté de regreso… -dijo Archie

- No te apures mon cheri esto debe ser así… recuerda que así era desde el principio – dijo acariciándole el rostro

- Pero no deseo que esto sea así ¿qué no lo entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti? – en sus ojos marrones había una total desesperación

- Mon ami, es el destino…

- ¡Me opongo a él! – acercó su silla a la de ella y acortar así la distancia que los separaba, comenzando a besarla con pasión.

**kkkkkkkkk**

Cuando Annie bajó del tren, la tarde siguiente, iba completamente cansada, no había querido quedarse en Nueva York, sino que directamente del muelle pidió ser trasladada a la estación de trenes para salir de inmediato, aunque también vio el cansancio en sus niños y en las dos mujeres que la acompañaban, prefirió salir ese mismo día, un mar de emociones la había embargado al darse cuenta que Archie no la esperaba para recibirla en el muelle, no sabía si llorar, enojarse o reír por darse cuenta que no le importaba a su esposo en lo más mínimo.

Ella iba enfundada en un abrigo de pies a cabeza, un enorme sombrero tenía una suave malla que le tapaba el rostro, subió al auto que Archie había enviado para recogerla que había sido enviado para recogerla a ella y a sus hijos, la llevarían a su casa.

Cuando llegó, no le volvió a sorprender el hecho de que Archie no la esperara, a pesar de que cuando llegó a Nueva York, le llamó por teléfono, dejando con los sirvientes un mensaje que se iría directamente a Chicago, solo sonrió con tristeza, no importaba se dijo, venía bastante cansada del viaje, lo que la hizo dormirse, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Archie llegó ya entrada la noche y subió a la recamara y al entrar se dio cuenta que Annie ya estaba ahí, ya que ella acostumbraba a dejar una pequeña lámpara en un buró cercano.

Se dirigió entonces a la recamara donde él estaba durmiendo, hacía varios meses que no dormían juntos, Annie y él se estaban distanciando cada vez más, sintió un poco de remordimiento por no haber estado cuando ella llegó, se cambió y se puso una bata arriba de su pijama, se dirigió a dar un leve vistazo a las recamaras donde dormían sus hijos, los había extrañado, por ellos toleraba quizás la relación con su madre.

Después de darles un beso de buenas noches, se volvió a dirigir a su recamara donde se acostó y pensó en lo acontecido el dia anterior, había pasado una noche maravillosa con Zillah, quien había caído de nueva cuenta en aquella pasión a pesar de sus propósitos de no volver a ver a Archie.

- ¿La señora no desayunará? – preguntó Archie extrañado al no ver a Annie en el comedor a la mañana siguiente

- La señora se siente indispuesta, le manda este recado – le dijo la mucama de Annie dándole un sobre

_Archie: _

_Perdón por no poder acompañarte a desayunar, pero sabes, el viaje ha sido un poco cansado, y me siento un poco indispuesta, espero que no te moleste, trataré de que nos veamos en la cena. _

_Atentamente. _

_Annie_

- Que extraña petición por parte de Annie… - pensó Archie - pero será lo mejor, así podré ver aunque sea un momento a solas a Zillah" – y se dirigió entonces a la mucama que al parecer esperaba una respuesta por parte de él – dígale a mi esposa que estoy de acuerdo.

- Bien señor… - contestó y salió de la habitación.

Pero esa noche y después de dos noches más, Archie no había visto aún a Annie, solamente a sus hijos con quienes trataba de pasar algunos ratos y jugar con ellos, pero le extrañaba no ver a Annie, ya que ella siempre que él estaba en casa, trataba de pasar cuando menos un momento con él.

**kkkkkkkkk**

Annie la mañana siguiente había ido al Hogar de Ponny. Esperó a que Archie se marchara y enseguida comenzó a prepararse para salir junto con sus hijos, quienes se sentían muy contentos de pasar un buen rato en el campo.

Candy al ver a su amiga quedo muy sorprendida y enseguida corrio a abarzarla.

- ¡Oh amiga! dos meses sin verte ¡¡guau, estás preciosa!! – dijo la pecosa al verla mirándola de arriba abajo

- Gracias – dijo Annie con un leve rubor, ante Candy no podía disimular

- Vamos cuéntame como te fue… - se sentaron en el pasto como acostumbraban a hacerlo cuando niñas

- Candy ahora entiendo muchas cosas… - comenzó diciendo

- ¿De que hablas?

- Conocí a una amiga de Madame Delibe una dama llamada Madame Lacroix

- ¡¡En serio¿conociste a madame?

- ¿La conoces?

- Oui, Madame Lacroix es toda una dama, muy especial claro, la conocí cuando fui con Madame Delibe a Paris

- Si, es una dama fascinante, me encantó… pero la que en verdad me impresionó haber conocido fue Madame Coco Chanel

- Vaya, ella es muy amiga de Madame Delibe, según ella, dice que Madame Coco será inmortalizada por sus creaciones

- No lo dudo

- ¿Y ya te vio Archie?

- No, aún no – volteó su mirada

- Pero…

- Llegué muy cansada y él ha estado ocupado… - dijo como si no quisiera hablar más

- Annie por favor eso no es normal, estan casados ¿cómo es posible tanto alejamiento?

- No te preocupes amiga – le sonrió

- Además estás preciosa, siempre lo has sido pero ahora te ves… diferente…

- Vamos, dime… - sonrió

- No lo sé, de acuerdo a lo que he podido ver hasta ahora, creo que te noto más… ¡eso, mas sexy!

- Gracias amiga – le dijo y tomó la mano de Candy

- Buenos días –dijo Phillipe llegando- hola hermanita, muy buenos días Mademosoille –dijo mirando a Annie con admiración

- Phillipe ¿acaso no la reconoces?

- ¿Perdón? – contestó sin entender

- Es Annie

- ¡Vaya¡Oh! on voit ainsi beau ... fascinant...

- Gracias Phillipe – Annie sonrió y entornó sus ojos

- Tu esposo debe estar loco por ti…

- Jajajaja – rió Annie con una risa muy sensual – No creo Monsieur que mi esposo se dé siquiera cuenta de que existo…

- Je ne crois pas probablement – contestó Phillipe

- Ejem… - terció Candy, no era posible que ante sus ojos se estuviera dando un leve affair entre su hermano y Annie, quien estaba completamente destapada - ¿venías a decirme algo querido Phillipe? – haciendo que éste la mirara

- ¿Eh¡ah si! Perdón pequeña.

- No hay cuidado – le contestó riendo

- Venía a verte precisamente para ver si estabas lista para los ensayos

- ¿qué ensayos?

- Annie no sabe – le dijo Candy a Phillipe - No he tenido tiempo de contarle

- ¿Que cosa?

- Phillipe, mañana iré al teatro donde harán la presentación, nos vemos allá

- De acuerdo hermanita, Au revoir Madame – le besó su mano a Annie

- Ven amiga te contaré algo – le dijo Candy a Annie cuando Phillipe se alejó

Y así la rubia le conto a la joven morena todo acerca de la actuación que Candy tendría esa noche en el Elite Club de Chicago

- Pero y la tía abuela ¿lo sabe?

- No, pero Albert si, solo que para no molestar a la tía abuela e impedir que Elisa moleste saldré con una antifaz, mi papel es el de una pelirroja misteriosa llamada Margot que solo bajo su antifaz se atreve a muchas cosas

- Vaya suena interesante

- Espero que asistas

- Verte a ti cantar y bailar jamas me lo perdería

**kkkkkkkkk**

Esa noche el Elite Club de Chicago estaba a reventar como era de esperarse. Las Alegres Pelirrojas se presentaban, en lo que sería un Show muy exitoso. Pese a la mala propaganda que le habían hecho las damas puritanas de Chicago, el Show se presentaría.

Albert llegó llevando de su brazo a Karla y con Madame Delibe, mientras que Tom había llegado en compañía de Flammy quienes desde hace muy poco tiempo habían entablando una hermosa amistad misma que parecía crecer cada día mas.

- Mi hermana me ha dicho que este Show es estupendo –comentó Karla

- Si he escuchado maravillas de él –dijo Flammy

- Pues yo he escuchado que es un show vulgar – dijo una enfermera amiga de Flammy quien había llegado con su esposo - pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, es un show tan famoso que me moría de curiosidad por verlo

Muy pronto fueron llegando más y más espectadores entre esos Archie, quien aprovechó para ir a ver el show y de paso a Zillah, ya que Annie le había dejado una nota donde le avisaba que como sabía que esa noche el gobernador daría una cena, que ella lo alcanzaría en la casa de éste, porque tenía que dejar todo dispuesto con los niños, lo que a Archie no le importó, ya que así tendría oportunidad de disfrutar mejor el espectáculo. No muy lejos de allí Niel Leegan había llegado con un grupo de amigos

**kkkkkkkkk**

En los camerinos

- Mira Annie, allí esta Archie- dijo Candy quien se encontraba en esos momentos junto a Annie y Lulu

- Si… - fue todo lo que dijo Annie, algo dentro de ella se removía, Archie parecía esperar con ansias el show.

- Anda ven… - la jaló Candy rumbo a los camerinos, al mirar que su amiga se había puesto un poco triste

- Aquí esta tu vestido Candy – dijo Lulu, quien iba a ayudarla a vestirse

- Gracias Lulu, ah por cierto no te había presentado a mi mejor amiga Annie

- Oh mucho gusto Madame- dijo Lulu

- Las otras chicas están en el camerino, cuando vayamos a la fiesta de bienvenida te presentaré a las demás

- Seguro que si –dijo Annie con una sonrisa a medias

Pronto se dio la llamada para que las chicas salieran, Annie observó desde bambalinas a su esposo, estaba en primera fila. Enseguida comenzó el show y Annie observaba a Zillah. Vaya que era hermosa, pero no… ella también lo era y nada la detendria en sus propósitos.

_"…recuerda mon petit, ante todo siempre debes creer en ti misma… sentir que dentro de ti hay una seguridad que te hará ser capaz de realizar cosas que jamás pudiste soñar…" _

Las palabras de Madame Lacroix volvieron a cobrar vida dentro del cerebro de Annie, por lo que no se sintió intimidada por la figura de aquella mujer pelirroja tan exuberante, sus ojos seguían la actuación de todas las chicas, y con una sincera alegría miró a Candy que esperaba el momento de salir, ésta la volteó a mirar y le guiñó un ojo.

Muy pronto le tocó el turno a Candy de salir a cantar, vestida con un sexy vestido color rojo, que enseñaba con sensualidad y elegancia sus pechos y sus piernas hasta la rodilla. Su cara maquillada con una mascara con plumas rojas y el cabello peinado en hermoso bucles. Al salir la misteriosa pelirroja volvió a causar el mismo impacto que había causado en New York. Las pelirrojas entonces comenzaron a cantar Lady Marmalade.

_Benny: _

_Where's all my soul sisters _

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters _

_Todas: _

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister _

_hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister _

_Mya: _

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge _

_Strutting her stuff on the street _

_She said, hello, hey Joe _

_You wanna give it a go? oh _

_Todas: _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey) _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh) _

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah) _

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh) _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh) _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Zillah: _

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up _

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine _

_On her black satin sheets _

_Is where he started to freak, yeah _

_Todas: _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah) _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah) _

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah) _

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh _

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) _

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) _

_Sissy: _

_Yeah, yeah, oh _

_We come through the money and the garter belts _

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate _

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores _

_I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours _

_Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry _

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like _

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the jews _

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge _

_Hey sisters, soul sisters _

_Betta get that dough sisters _

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass _

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste _

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on) _

_Mocca chocolata (what) _

_Creole Lady Marmalade _

_One more time, come on _

_Todas: _

_Marmalade (ooh) _

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah) _

_Marmalade (ohh) _

_Candy: _

_Hey, hey, hey _

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh _

_Color of cafe au lait, alright _

_Made the savage beast inside _

_Roar until he cried _

_More (more), more (more), more! _

_Zillah: _

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five) _

_Lulu: _

_Living a gray flannel life _

_Candy: _

_But when he turns off to sleep memories keep _

_More (more), more (more), more! _

_Todas: _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da) _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh) _

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh) _

_Creole Lady Marmalade _

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) _

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah) _

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir) _

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) _

_Benny _

_Sissy _

_Candy _

_Moulin... _

_Zillah _

_Lady Marmalade _

_Benny _

_Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh _

_Lulu: _

_Oh, oh, ohh... _

_Sissy _

_Rockwilder baby _

_Zillah: _

_Lady _

_Benny: _

_Moulin Rouge _

_Candy: _

_Oh ooh _

_Lulu _

_Da dum, da dum _

_Sissy: _

_Misdemeanor here _

_Candy, Zillah, Lulu, Benny, Sissy: _

_Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes _

Las chicas terminaron de cantar y enseguida una luvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar. Archie miraba embelesado a Zillah mientras que en otra mesa Niel observaba todo.

- Vaya que la famosa Zillah es una belleza pero esa mujer del antifaz me recuerda a alguien –se dijo Niel, quien miraba intrigado a las chicas

**kkkkkkkkk**

Ya había terminado el Show y esa misma noche en la casa del gobernador de Chicago se daria una fiesta de bienvenida la famoso show, pese a las protestas de las damas puritanas de la ciudad.

Candy con la ayuda de sus amigas se cambió de ropa y se puso la peluca rubia, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la fiesta pero por las chicas aceptó.

- Sabes Candy tengo unos shampoos muy buenos que te podrian ayudar a que tu cabello no se maltrate cuando decidas ya, cambiarte el color del cabello, me los acaban de enviar de Paris – dijo Lulu

- ¿En serio?

- Si, claro que si quieres podría volverlo a pintar en un tono parecido a tu color de cabello verdadero.

- Pues, no lo sé, aunque de todos modos me fascina ser pelirroja, necesito volver a ser rubia… vamos Annie debemos irnos

- No adelántate Candy, yo iré después – le dijo Annie, quien se había quedado en el camerino de las pelirrojas

- Pero – dijo Candy sin entender

- Anda allá te veré – insistió Annie

- Esta bien – le contestó

Annie espero a que Candy saliera del camerino con Lulu y enseguida se quitó su abrigo, se miró al espejo y se retocó el maquillaje.

- Hoy daré el primer paso, maquillaje perfecto, vestido perfecto, adelante Annie, no debes olvidar las enseñanzas de Madame Lacroix – dijo ante su imagen en el espejo.

**kkkkkkkkk**

La cena estaba a punto de comenzar, había muchos invitados en la fiesta del Gobernador.

Archie estaba junto a Candy…

- ¡Annie! – Dijo Candy mirando detrás de Archie - ¡¡estoy tan contenta!! – Candy se acercó a abrazarla, lo que dio oportunidad a Archie de voltear

Grande fue la sorpresa de éste al mirar a su esposa apartarse de Candy después de abrazarla, los ojos de Archie se abrieron sorprendidos al verla.

Annie estaba enfundada en un vestido de color rojo granate, el cual era descubierto de los hombros, lo cual era muy atrevido aún, pero en Paris era la última moda, su piel se pintaba con una blancura impresionante, el vestido caía en vuelo desde su escote haciendo la vista como si fueran varias capas de tela, que hacían que al caminar se abriera un poco, dejando ver la mitad de sus pantorrillas que iban cubiertas por unas medias que parecían su piel misma, sus pequeños pies estaba ataviados por unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido y una pequeña piedrita que brillaba, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella mujer era que su cabello otrora largo, era ahora corto hasta el mismo nivel de sus orejas de las que caían unos pendientes en un color plata, además de que su cabello que brillaba como una ala de cuervo estaba solamente en un lado, peinado por un prendedor en el cual tenían unas pequeñas plumas del mismo color del vestido, su cuello estaba desprovisto de joyas, haciendo que éste se viera largo, muy largo, y su rostro era lo que más atraía la atención, ya que sus grandes ojos azules estaban delineados con una pequeña línea, igual sus cejas que le daban una imagen muy teatral, y sus labios pintado en un tono parecido al del vestido.

Archie no podía creer lo que veía, aquella mujer que llamaba la atención de varios hombres ahí, aquella mujer que venía exponiendo gran parte de su blanca piel, que parecía brillar con la luz y el contraste que hacía con el color de aquel vestido, era su esposa.

- hola querido… - escuchó la suave voz de Annie que ya no se escuchaba tímida, sino más bien con una ronquera muy tenue

- A… Annie… - contestó titubeante – estás…

- ¡¡Oh mira Candy!! - Annie interrumpió a Archie, dirigiéndose a Candy, quien parecía divertirse con la situación – quiero saludar a Madame Delibe no las habia visto

Annie prácticamente arrastró a Candy, quien hasta en esos momentos estaba igual que Archie, completamente asombrada de aquella transformación de Annie, no solamente se veía muy bella, sino también seductora, aquella forma de maquillarse había sido un gran atino.

- ¡Madame! – dijo Annie acercándose a la mujer

- Madame Cornwell… - le contestó mirándola sonriente de arriba abajo – ma cheri ¡Ces bellisima¡mírate!

- Gracias Madame, todo ha sido gracias a Usted y a Madame Lacroix, gracias

- No mon petit, esa realmente eres tu, solamente que tenías miedo de mostrar tu atractivo – Annie volvió a sonrojarse – anda querida, mata de celos a tu esposo…

- De acuerdo – volvió a levantar la cabeza y se volvió

En el transcurso de la noche Annie estuvo prácticamente asediada por varios hombres invitados en aquel baile dado por el Gobernador, muchos de los cuales eran conocidos integrantes de la sociedad de Chicago y conocidos claro, de la familia Andrey y los Cornwell, quienes se peleaban por poder bailar cuando menos una pieza junto a aquella mujer.

Archie seguía con la mirada a Annie, en su ojos había un total confundimiento ¿por qué se estaba sintiendo así? El mismo había propiciado ese alejamiento con su esposa, ahora no entendía por qué sentía… ¿celos?

No, no podían ser celos, se dijo mientras bailaba con Zillah, quien buscaba su mirada, mientras la de él buscaba la de Annie.

- ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó suavemente Zillah, quien trataba de bailar con él lo más alejado para evitar las malas lenguas

- ¿eh? Si, si, estoy bien, no te apures – le dijo mirándola un tanto sonriente

- "no lo creo mon cheri" – se dijo internamente Zillah

Rato después…

- Annie ¿puedes concederme esta pieza? – dijo Archie acercándose a ella quien estaba en medio de tres caballeros

- ¡Oh claro que si! Perdón caballeros – se dirigió a ellos – pero debo atender a mi esposo – y les brindó una sonrisa que pareció derretir a éstos

Una suave melodía se dejó escuchar en el salón, las parejas comenzaron a bailar, Archie tomó a Annie por su pequeña cintura y ésta puso su mano en su cuello, comenzó un vaivén suave, Archie inconscientemente comenzó a acercarla más a él, lo que ayudó a que pudiera aspirar el aroma que Annie desprendía.

- Hueles muy bien – le dijo

- Gracias – contestó y sintió el aliento de él, tenía un toque de alcohol

Archie no entendía que era lo que ocurría en esos momentos con él, pero tener esa piel tan blanca de Annie cerca de él, aspirar su aroma, delinear con la mirada el contorno de su cuello, mirar de cerca sus labios que se encontraban pintados y se miraban incitantes, unas ganas locas de besarla le surgió.

Annie lo miró entonces al darse cuenta de ese efecto que estaba teniendo ella hacía él, sonrió, pero en su sonrisa había algo indefinible, además de que en sus ojos también.

Solamente esa pieza pudo bailar Archie con su esposa, ya que al terminar la pieza, Annie se dio a la escapada a propósito del lado de él, quien no podía entender que le ocurría a él mismo, de nueva cuenta y hasta que por instancias de él, abandonaron el baile, juntos abordaron el auto de Archie, el trayecto fue hecho en silencio hasta llegar a la casa.

- buenas noches – le dijo Annie comenzando a subir las escaleras, Archie la siguió sin hablar

Él solamente iba recreándose con el caminar de su esposa mientras subía, tenía una gran visión, sin hablar la siguió hasta que llegaron a la recamara de ella.

- buenas noches – volvió a decir Annie al verlo detrás de ella

Ella al tomar el picaporte de su recamara, Archie le tomó esa mano.

- ¿qué haces? – preguntó

Archie la miraba con el ceño fruncido… y sin darle tiempo a nada, la aplastó contra la pared mientras las manos de él tomaban las muñecas de ella abriendo sus brazos de par en par, y sus labios tomaron los de ella comenzando a besarla como nunca lo había hecho.

Annie estaba primeramente desconcertada, y se rindió, pero, cuando sintió que las manos de él comenzaban a aflojar las de ella, dándole oportunidad a poder subirlas a su cuello, lo que hizo que pudieran profundizar el beso.

Annie no podía creer aquello, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su recamara, pero recordó las lecciones de Madame Lacroix…

- _"recuerda mon petit, debes volverlo loco, hacer que te desee con desesperación, juega con él…" _

Entonces Annie, así como ya se estaba rindiendo, con suavidad lo empujó y lo miró con una sonrisa indefinible.

- buenas noches querido… - se metió a su recamara y cerró la puerta.

Archie se quedó completamente desconcertado, no entendió la reacción de ella… pero ¿qué diablos había sucedido? No lo entendía, desde el momento que tuvo frente a Annie enfundada en aquel vestido rojo y su piel brillando con luz propia, sus labios pintados y sus ojos que se veían misteriosos con aquel maquillaje, sintió que estaba mirando a otra mujer completamente distinta.

Y ahora, este beso que acaban de darse… jamás había sentido aquella respuesta en Annie ¿qué diablos pasaba? Volvió a preguntarse… un dolor en su bajo vientre le indicó su excitación y sintiéndose confundido y frustrado se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su recamara.

Annie por su parte se quedó pegada a su puerta mientras escuchaba los pasos alejarse de Archie, ella estaba temblando igualmente de excitación.

Había sido muy duro para ella hacerse la fuerte y no haberlo hecho pasar a su habitación, pero tenía que seguir al pie de la letra las lecciones de Madame Lacroix.

Se acercó a su espejo y se miró, realmente estaba diferente, sus ojos brillaban y su vestido le quedaba muy bien, había sido un gran atino comprarlo por sugerencia de Madame Lacroix.

- Pronto Archie, muy pronto… no tendrás ojos para otra mujer… - se dijo comenzando a desvestirse…

**kkkkkkkkk**

Mientras tanto en New York

Terry se encontraba en el Gato Borracho tomando una copa mientras sus pensamientos se iban a lo lejos. Como habia podido ser tan tonto y creer en Susana, haber creído que realmente merecía el sacrificio que había hecho tanto él como Candy.

En su mente, mientras miraba el contenido de su copa, se visualizaban dos mujeres, dos rostros, quizás igual de bellos, pero con distinto color de cabello, cerró sus ojos, mientras en su mente esos dos rostros parecían fusionarse y dar uno solo…

Abrió sus ojos, mientras sentía algo extraño dentro de él, no podía ser que volviera a sentirse así, no podía sentir lo mismo por dos mujeres… necesitaba averiguar que es lo que ocurría y para eso tenía que verlas nuevamente.

Sabía que las pelirrojas habían salido de gira y estaban en Chicago, igual Candy había ido de viaje con Madame Delibe y sabía que también estaba en Chicago, entonces iría a Chicago…

Continuara…

Notas de autora: Hasta aquí amigas les mando un gran abrazo y gracias Lizette por ser mi co-autora y mi editora, no se que haría sin ti.

Cualquier comentario ya saben:

MVillaverde25yahoo.es


	16. Tu cuerpo está a mi lado

**CAPITULO DIECISÉIS **

TU CUERPO ESTÁ A MI LADO

Tu cuerpo está a mi lado  
fácil, dulce, callado.  
Tu cabeza en mi pecho se arrepiente  
con los ojos cerrados  
y yo te miro y fumo  
y acaricio tu pelo enamorado.  
Esta mortal ternura con que callo  
te está abrazando a ti mientras yo tengo  
inmóviles mis brazos.  
Miro mi cuerpo, el muslo  
en que descansa tu cansancio,  
tu blando seno oculto y apretado  
y el bajo y suave respirar de tu vientre  
sin mis labios.  
Te digo a media voz  
cosas que invento a cada rato  
y me pongo de veras triste y solo  
y te beso como si fueras tu retrato.  
Tú, sin hablar, me miras  
y te aprietas a mí y haces tu llanto  
sin lágrimas, sin ojos, sin espanto.  
Y yo vuelvo a fumar, mientras las cosas  
se ponen a escuchar lo que no hablamos.

Jaime Sabines.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Jude se dirigía al apartamento de Terry. Tenia mucho tiempo de no hablar con él, así que se dispuso como era su costumbre hacia unos meses atrás ir a visitarlo temprano antes de ir al hospital.

TOC, TOC…

- Charlie hola buenos días¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? Son las seis de la mañana – saludó un poco asombrada cuando la puerta se abrió

- Acabamos de llegar, Terry bebió mucho y me ofrecí a traerlo ya que no podía ni manejar – le explicó mientras le cedía el paso para entrar al departamento de Terry

- Oh no, otra vez bebió y yo que pensé que se había reivindicado

- Tu lo has dicho, se había reivindicado, pero con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos esta semana no es para menos

- Se ve que tengo tiempo sin conversar con él, he estado tan ocupada en el hospital – en su ojos se pintó una leve tristeza – no es posible que esté en esas condiciones, yo venia a contarle muchas cosas…

- Pues será para otro día porque cayó como un tronco en la cama y no hay quien lo despierte – sonrió levemente

- Ni modo, pero ya que estoy aquí me pondré a ordenar un poco, y prepararé el desayuno para los tres, todavía es temprano y mi entrada al trabajo es a las ocho

- De verdad que Terry tiene a una gran amiga en ti – le dijo amablemente, mirándola con admiración

- Lo quiero mucho y lo único que deseo es su felicidad

- Si lo sé, sabes, una vez llegué a pensar que estabas enamorada de él

- Aunque a Terry lo quiero mucho, mi corazón pertenece a otro hombre

- Dichoso ese hombre – dijo Charlie

- Jajajaja – reía con gusto mientras se apoyaba en su bastón. Charlie pensaba que a pesar de su defecto era una mujer muy elegante y bella

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Archie se encontraba ya en espera de que le sirvieran su desayuno, aparte de que todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa que le diera su esposa Annie la noche anterior, le extrañaba que no estuviera ella esperándolo como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

Con indiferencia abrió el periódico y vio una nota haciendo referencia a la actuación de las Pelirrojas ayer en el teatro donde se presentaron, incluso hacía mención la misma nota, sobre la cena que el Gobernador había ofrecido, así como una pequeña lista de las personas que habían asistido, leyó con atención unas líneas que decían:

_"… así también, tuvimos la presencia de la Familia Cornwell, Archibald Cornwell, prominente abogado y su bella esposa Annie Britter Cornwell, quien deslumbró con ese vestido color granate, el cual fue la envidia seguramente de todas las damas ahí reunidas, ya que este estilo de moda es lo más chic en Francia…" _

Y continuaba mencionando que Annie estaba vestida a la última moda, y quizás deslumbró incluso a las mismas pelirrojas, ya que todos los caballeros ahí presentes no quitaban los ojos de aquella dama tan bella, etc., etc., etc., leyó Archie, recordando la manera en como Annie después le había prácticamente negado la entrada a su dormitorio.

Se había sentido completamente frustrado por eso, no podía creerlo.

- Annie – dijo en voz baja, pensó en ella, no tenía idea de que tuviera esa piel tan blanca, ni que su cuello pudiera verse tan largo, él acostumbrado a mujeres muy exuberantes, pero Annie tenía unas curvas que él no había notado, claro, se dijo, después de dos niños…

- Hola querido – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Buenos días

- Bue… buenos días – dijo un poco turbado, porque precisamente estaba pensando en su esposa

- ¿Me estabas esperando? – lo miró sonriendo - ¡qué lindo!

- "¿Qué lindo?" – pensó Archie, Annie nunca hablaba así - ¿eh? Si, si pero no estabas…

- Oh perdón cariño, lo que sucede es que salí a caminar un poco, sabes me di cuenta que es muy bueno hacer ejercicios, es muy saludable… en Francia me lo aconsejaron - sonrió – pero no te preocupes, ya está listo el desayuno

Y diciendo esto, los sirvientes llegaron con el desayuno y comenzaron a servirles.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Annie al descuido sin mirarlo

- ¿eh? Si, gracias – mientras embarraba una tostada con mermelada – ¿y tú?

- De maravilla, estaba muy cansada de tanto bailar… jamás me había divertido tanto

Archie no habló mientras la observaba, ella estaba entretenida con su desayuno, notó que ella traía su cabello corto peinado con unos brochecitos, su mirada delineó sus labios que estaban pintados en un tono melocotón, sus cejas muy bien delineadas y sus mejillas tenía un leve tono rojizo, su mirada continuó delineando la curva de su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, que daban una imagen muy sensual.

- Iré al Hogar de Pony a continuar con los trabajos que aún tengo pendientes – Annie interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh? Si, - contestó turbado

- ¿Imagino que no vendrás a comer?

- No lo sé aún…

- Bueno, te veré en la noche querido – dijo en un tono indiferente y sonrió Annie, como si no tuviera importancia.

Archie estaba aún turbado como si Annie lo hubiera encontrado haciendo algo malo, pero cómo evitar no observar a Annie quien estaba completamente distinta a como se había ido a Francia, qué diablos estaba sucediéndole.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Una vez preparado el desayuno, Jude y Charlie se sentaron a platicar, Charlie le contó entonces los eventos ocurridos en esos días.

- Vaya, así que Susana le estaba mintiendo a Terry con la ayuda de un amigo suyo que era doctor – sonrió con ironía - no sé como no me sorprende… pero ¿acaso esa es la razón que tiene Terry para embriagarse?

- No, eso no es lo que lo tiene así al pobre

- ¿Qué¿Le hizo algo más esa mujer?

- ¿Pues que te diré…? Aparte de haberlo separado de la mujer que el ama pues… haberle mentido… hacerlo sentirse culpable… no, no creo que le haya hecho algo más

- ¿Entonces?

- Es por otra causa…

- Bueno, si es por Candy, él sabe que si realmente lo desea, puede buscarla y pedirle que vuelva a él…

- Lo que sucede es que se ha dado cuenta que Candy tiene novio – contestó Charlie

- Pero ¿De donde saco eso?

- Pues… bueno, verás, al calor de las copas me contó que la vio con otro tipo en actitud muy romántica

- Que raro…que yo sepa, siempre la he visto sola, además yo me hubiera enterado de tal noticia antes que Terry…

- Y eso no es nada, aparte tiene otra razón… en la cabeza de nuestro amigo hay una verdadera confusión

- ¿Porque?

- Es la que no entiende… según él, dice que ama a Candy con todo su corazón, que es la mujer de su vida, pero tiene una extraña obsesión por otra mujer… una cantante

- ¡Una cantante!

- Si, es una de las Alegres Pelirrojas

- ¿Cual de ellas? – algo la hizo alertarse

- Una llamada pelirroja llamada Margot, que es una de reciente ingreso al grupo

- ¿La del antifaz?

- Esa misma y lo mas curioso es que Terry nunca le ha visto la cara

- ¡No…no lo puedo creer, Terry esta obsesionado por una mujer a la que nunca le ha visto el rostro!

- Si, insólito verdad, según él, siente por esa mujer pelirroja un deseo incontrolable, lo que lo hace sentirse mas vil… ya que dice amar a Candy con todo su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo desea a otra mujer…

- Pero… esto es…- Jude quedó sin palabras cuando recordó varios acontecimientos, como si fueran un rompecabezas - ¿dices que es una pelirroja a la que le nunca le ha visto el rostro?

- Aja

- Y ella y él ¿han tenido algo que ver…?

- No, o por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho, lo único que puedo suponer, por lo poco que ha mencionado, es que si la ha besado y que ha tenido sueños eróticos con ella…

- ¡Ah! – dijo como aliviada

- La verdad no sé mas nada, lo único que creo es que Terry esta loco

- Tal vez no tanto, Terry en los últimos años que tengo de conocerlo jamás se ha obsesionado con ninguna mujer. Ha tenido sus aventurillas, y eso lo sabes mejor tú que yo…

- Mas o menos –dijo Charlie – una que otra no muchas, y por lo general le atraen las rubias de ojos verdes y cabello rizado, pero siempre me dice que les falta las pecas – sonrió

- Y esta vez se obsesionó por una pelirroja

- Es que realmente esas pelirrojas son unas mujeres que quitan la respiración y creo que la más bella de todas y con más personalidad es precisamente la que a él le atrae… la que se llama Margot… - comentó Charlie

- Bueno – dijo Jude levantándose - Será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde, gracias Charlie creo que con todo lo que me contaste voy a poder ayudar a Terry

- De nada preciosa, te acompaño al coche

- Gracias Charlie

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Terry besaba a la mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego con intensidad mientras la recostaba a la pared de un oscuro callejón, la tomaría ahora, esta vez nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera ella misma _

- _no sabes lo mucho que te deseo déjame ver tu rostro – le decía con voz enronquecida, mientras la abrazaba _

- _no por favor no lo hagas – ella soltó un jadeo _

- _¿porque no? anda déjame –dijo con voz entrecortada mientras volvía a besarla con intensidad, la mano de Terry introduciéndose en el generoso escote de la dama mientras ella jadeaba de placer _

- _Terry basta – pidió ella pero sin un tono convencido _

- _no puedo, déjame continuar, te necesito – decía mientras su mano subió por su delicado cuello - ahora si, por fin sabré quien eres – decía excitado, soltándole el cabello el cual cayó como una la cascada de delicada seda roja, luego besándola intensamente le quito el antifaz - pero…esto no es posible tu eres…- por fin había visto su rostro, Margot, aquella pelirroja que tanto le atormentaba tenia el mismo rostro que… Candy, quien lo miraba asustada… _

- ¡Candy! - Terry despertó exaltado.

De momento no sabía donde se encontraba, trató de ver hacia otro lado, pero sintió su cabeza estallar, con cuidado se levantó de la cama, vio que tenia la misma ropa puesta, recordó, vaya borrachera que se había puesto, y al parecer Charlie le había quitado solo los zapatos y lo dejo en su cama durmiendo.

Se dirigió al baño y una vez que se hubo bañado se cubrió con una bata y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver allí el desayuno servido, en la mesa. Café, tostadas, mermelada, queso y fruta.

- Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa- exclamó, al sentarse y comenzar a degustar el desayuno.

De pronto algo llamó su atención, un pequeño florero con dos rosas, una roja y una blanca, cada una apuntando al lado contrario, pero en su conjunto formaban un arreglo muy delicado y hermoso

- Candy – dijo suavemente y en sus ojos apareció una calidez - la rosa blanca se parece a ella… Candy, dulce, delicada, pura… mi único amor… - cerró sus ojos y recordó la ocasión en que la besó y sintió sus suaves labios, volvió a abrir sus ojos los cuales se desviaron hacia la otra rosa y en éstos apareció un destello de pasión – la rosa roja… – dijo – tan parecida a Margot, exquisita y sensual, ambas con igual belleza, extendió su mano para tocar los suaves pétalos, pero al tocar las dos rosas se desprendieron un pétalo de cada una cayendo juntas - ¿será esto una señal? si debe serlo, ahora que soy libre debo tomar una decisión, debo organizar mis sentimientos…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

En Chicago Candy tomaba el desayuno con Madame mientras platicaba sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior

- Vaya que Annie estaba despampanante, me dijo que conoció a Mademosoille Chanel

- Oui cheri, yo le dije a mi amiga Madame Lacroix que la ayudara

- ¿Qué la ayudara? – preguntó Candy sin entender aún muy bien

- Oui ma petit, Annie necesitaba un cambio, es una mujer hermosa pero le hacia falta sensualidad, ahora estoy mas que segura que su esposo quedará muy complacido

- Y no lo dudo, Archie no le quitaba los ojos de encima

- ¿Y tu chéri? – preguntó Madame suavemente

- ¿Yo que Madame? – contestó bajando la mirada

- ¿Que piensas hacer?

- No entiendo a qué se refiere Madame… - Candy bajó sus ojos

- Chéri, sobre tu vida… sobre el hombre que amas ¿vas a dejarlo que se case con otra mujer¿te darás por vencida?

- ¡Ay madame! – contestó sin mirarla, para que no pudiera ver la leve tristeza que aparecía en sus ojos - ¿cómo pretende usted que yo haga algo cuando el está comprometido con ella, y además obsesionado con… Margot… no puedo estar con un hombre que no sabe a quien dirigir sus sentimientos…

- Cheri… Primero, sabemos muy bien las dos, que él no ama a su prometida y que si tu quisieras… segundo, deja de fingir que eres otra persona y sé tu misma chéri, hazle ver que Candy puede ser 10 veces mas sensual que Margot…

- Pero… ¿Cree usted que pueda ser yo sensual?

- Claro cherie, tu puedes ser aún más… sensual, eres una mujer aún mucho más bella que Margot, puedes ser incluso más atrevida que Margot…

- Quizás tenga usted razón, Madame

- Buenos días –dijo Lulu con una gran sonrisa interrumpiendo la plática

- Buenos días Lulu¿porque tan feliz? Que ha podido suceder para que tengas esa deslumbrante sonrisa –preguntó madame

- ¡Oh madame! Es que anoche entre el publico vi al hombre de mis sueños – comentó con ensoñación

- ¿Y quien sería el afortunado? Porque es una verdadera suerte para ese chico que una de las mujeres mas deseadas del momento pose sus ojos en él – dijo Madame

- ¡Oh Madame, que cosas dice!

- ¿Y como era?- preguntó Candy con interés

- Oh, era guapo, elegante y muy sexy

- Y…

- Ya te dije, además solo lo vi entre el público

- Ay Lulu

- Lo que más deseo es volver a verlo

- Y así será Cherie, si es para ti volverás a verlo

- ¿Y para qué me mandó llamar temprano?

- Quiero que te encargues de ayudar a Candy a transformarse en rubia

- ¿Quieres que te ponga la peluca?

- Si por favor – le contestó sonriente

- Pues manos a la obra, tengo unas extensiones rubias de cabello natural que te van a quedar divinas.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Jude caminaba por los pasillos del hospital mientras su mente trataba de reunir todas las piezas como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas.

_Candy había cambiado su cabello rubio por el rojo y le había pedido a ella que no le dijera a Terry, al principio Jude no le había tomado importancia aunque le había parecido muy extraño, luego aquel día que la había ayudado a empacar, el antifaz, era el mismo que había visto usar a la misteriosa pelirroja llamada Margot…claro y esa mujer llamada Margot era la que había embrujado a Terry, pero si Margot y Candy eran la misma persona porque lo estaba haciendo. Lo mejor seria no decir nada, esperaría a volver a ver a su novio, tal vez Phillipe la pudiera ayudar a tomar una decisión. _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Las librerías de New York volvían a ser noticia, esta vez por el lanzamiento de un nuevo libro "Los sueños ardientes de una colegiala", un libro verdaderamente escandaloso.

- Esto no puede seguir así, vamos a demandar a las librerías que vendan este libro – decía una dama mientras miraba el aparador donde se estaba exhibiendo ese nuevo libro con desaprobación

- Pero si está en la sección de adultos – contestó su marido

- ¡Pero el simple hecho de que exista un libro así es una ofensa!

- Bah no exageres – contestó - además ni siquiera lo has leído

- ¡Ja! Con solo ver el titulo me doy cuenta de lo que se trata – miraba la portada de ese libro como si se tratara de algo diabólico - además quien lo escribió fue la misma de "Relatos Eróticos de una Dama Francesa", me gustaría saber quien es esa retorcida persona que se atreve a escribir esas porquerías para decirle un par de verdades en su cara – su marido solo atinó a reírse de ella

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Estaba junto al árbol, el mirándome con pasión, se acercó a mi… acarició mi barbilla y me dijo… quieres declararme tu amor, conozco un buen lugar. Yo me sentí ofendida así que me aleje, pues aunque era endiabladamente bello su prepotencia me molestaba, pero debo confesar que lo que mas hubiese querido era que el me llevara donde le quisiera, arrastrarme a su pasión y entregarme en cuerpo y alma. _

_Al día siguiente lo volví a ver, estaba como siempre en aquel secreto lugar que tanto a él como a mi nos gustaba visitar, la corbata de su uniforme desanudada y acostado sobre la yerba sin ninguna preocupación, él me vio llegar y me hizo señas para que me acercara yo le miré y me senté a su lado, tomó un rizo de mi cabello y lo llevó a su nariz "hueles delicioso", me susurró, no tuve tiempo de alejarme cuando me besó con intensidad, quería alejarme pero en mi interior el fuego que me consumía me lo impidió. Enseguida me recostó contra el suelo mientras su mano se delizaba debajo de mi falda, quise deternerlo pero el me lo impidió mientras continuaba besándome, atontando mi cerebro… su mano avanzaba hasta llegar a la unión entre mis piernas, y muy diestramente acariciaba con delicia, haciéndome sentir sensaciones extraordinarias, cuando pense que no podía haber algo mejor, el besaba mi cuello, mis pechos y luego su cabeza y sus labios bajaron por mi vientre hasta perderse… entre mis piernas. Grité como nunca cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciar mi botón de amor…_

- ¡Oh Madame esto esta tan…!- dijo Zillah con las mejillas coloradas

- Erótico –contestó Madame

- ¡Madame! Ha hecho que sintiera un calorcito tan agradable – sonrió - ¿de donde sacó tanta inspiración?

- De los sueños eróticos de una amiga

- Pues imagino que esa amiga suya amanecerá todos los días con la cama mojada

- Jajajajajaja – rio Madame

- ¿Y Candy?

- Esta en la clínica del hogar de Pony ayudando al doctor Maxwell a atender a los niños

- Siempre tan linda

- Por cierto Zillah ¿cómo te va con Archie?

- ¡Ay Madame! No quiero hablar de eso – sus ojos se pusieron tristes

- ¿Por qué?

- Madame… usted lo sabe muy bien, recuerde como la otra anoche apareció la esposa de él mas hermosa que nunca

- Si, la vi

- Sabe Madame – caminó de manera que trató de darle la espalda a Madame para que no viera su rostro - por un lado me sentí desdichada pero por el otro, no sé, sentí un poco de alegría

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Mire Madame, es que si Madame Annie reconquista a su marido, yo no tendré mas remedio que alejarme y mi conciencia estará en paz, porque sé que lo que Archie siente por mi, no es precisamente amor…

- Cheri…

- Pero sabe, yo si lo amo a él y sé que si sigo viendo, me romperá el corazón, porque sé que él volverá con su esposa, porque no sé da cuenta quizás, que la ama, y lo que siente por mi es solamente una pasión…

- ¿Y que es lo que realmente quieres Zillah?

- La verdad Madame… quiero ser feliz… quiero que alguien me ame con todo su corazón y quiero que él sea feliz… no me importa si no soy yo la que esté a su lado…

- Zillah… eres una chica maravillosa y te mereces lo mejor cheri… - la abrazó

- Gracias Madame –dijo la hermosa joven mientras secaba una lagrima de su bello rostro

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Candy se encontraba en la clínica con Lulu quien se había ofrecido a ayudarla en su labor, pero esta última no hacia mas que quedarse pensativa, suspirando enamorada.

- Lulu deja de respirar así – la retó

- ¡Ay Candy! me muero de amor – dijo volviendo a suspirar

- ¡Solo lo has visto una vez!

- Si, pero su mirada la tengo grabada en mi mente como si lo tuviera frente a mi

- ¡Ay Lulu! – la miró con calidez

- ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que se siente?

- Si lo sé y mucho mas de lo que te imaginas

Hubo una pausa que poco después rompió Lulu.

- Por cierto Candy ¿qué pasó con el apuesto actor?

- No lo sé… - dijo haciendo un mohín - Ha de estar en New York con su novia

- ¡Que lastima!

- Si qué lastima, pero él es un mujeriego, así que lo mejor será olvidarlo

- Eso te será muy difícil

- Lo sé… créelo que lo sé que si

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry caminaba por las calles de New York observando las vitrinas de las tiendas cuando en eso se encontró con Susana.

- ¡Terry amor mío! – dijo ésta poniéndose justo frente a él

- Otra vez tu Susana – dijo con fastidio

- Terry sé que estás enojado pero… - mientras se apoyaba en su bastón

- Mira Susana, de verdad, no quiero ser grosero, no quiero tratarte mal… pero evítame la pena de dirigirte siquiera la palabra… no quiero que me hables, es más, no quiero siquiera mirarte… no quiero que me busques… - mientras se trataba de hacer a un lado

- Pero Terry – volvió a ponerse frente a él a manera de cerrarle el paso

- ¿Es que no entiendes? No quiero saber de ti nunca mas…

- ¿Quieres decir que… has roto el compromiso? – mirándolo con súplica

- ¿Es que acaso no lo has entendido? – le dijo fastidiado

- Pero Terry… - Susana levantó una mano tratando de tocarle un brazo

- ¡No me toques! – se hizo hacia atrás como si se tratara de un insecto venenoso - ¿acaso no entiendes Susana lo mucho que te desprecio? Antes te tenia cierta consideración por lo que habías hecho, por el "gran sacrificio"– dijo sarcástico – pero no toleraré una mentira… gracias a ti la mujer que más amo en la vida me abandonó… a ti te debo esta gran felicidad que estoy viviendo ahora… y créeme, no quiero ni siquiera verte, tu presencia me repugna… - después de darle una mirada de desprecio, dio vuelta atrás y se alejó

- ¡¡Terry… Terry!! – lo llamó Susana pero Terry ni siquiera volteó a mirar mas

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Cuando por fin Terry se sintió un poco más tranquilo y para perderse de la vista de Susana entró en una librería, después de ver algunos títulos, se acercó a una de las personas que trabajaban ahí y preguntó por lo más nuevo y lógicamente más interesante que había y el vendedor en voz baja le mencionó el libro ya que se estaba vendiendo de incógnito

- Vea señor es bueno, pero está censurado, aún así lo vendemos ya que es todo un éxito – lo llevó hacia un lado de la tienda y le mostró el libro

- Permitame verlo – dijo el joven interesado mientras acariciaba la portada, lo abrió y quedó atrapado en la lectura

Y así descubrió ese libro, le llamo la atención el título, "Sueños ardientes de una colegiala" escrito por Madame Pompadur, irónicamente la que escribía esos libros tenia el nombre de una de las cortesanas francesas mas famosas de la historia. Quien será esta persona que escribe estas cosas, es la misma autora de Relatos Eróticos de una dama francesa, se dijo, lo compró y cuando llegó a su departamento, se quitó su saco y aflojó su corbata, se acostó y comenzó a leer.

El libro contaba la historia de una hermosa jovencita rubia que vivía en un internado de monjas y cuyas aventuras ardientes tenían mucho que ver con un apuesto rebelde de dicho colegio, el cual la asediaba y la asaltaba eróticamente. Un libro ardiente pero cuyos relatos eróticos dejaban una sensación embriagante.

- ¿Porque será que me siento tan identificado con el personaje de este libro? - se preguntaba Terry mientras acostado en su cama lo leía.

_"… aquella noche estaba haciendo mucho calor, acostada en mi cama solamente sentía que mi cuerpo no resistiría más aquel calor… abrí el ventanal de mi cuarto, aunque estaba prohibido que por las noches se abriera, no me importó nada cuando sentí la frescura que entraba por éste… estuve a punto de dormirme cuando… cuando una silueta entró… yo sentí morir del susto al ver entrar a esa figura… pero más susto tuve al ver de quien se trataba… era él… aquel chico que tanto hacía palpitar mi corazón… sentí que hacía mucha más calor de lo que había sentido antes… con una sonrisa indefinible me dijo… me equivoqué de cuarto… yo no atiné a decir ninguna palabra, no me salían, él me miraba y como una serpiente que hipnotiza a su presa, se fue acercando a mi, yo estaba hechizada por sus ojos que no me dejaban voltear a otro lado… se acercó a mi… sus manos aprisionaron mis brazos cual grilletes… y sin dejar de mirarme sus labios tomaron los míos… él sabía a whiskey… sabía a vino… sabía a gloria… sus labios comenzaron a juguetear con los míos… y su lengua danzó dentro de mi boca entrelazándose con la mía… mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar la delgada bata que me había puesto, dejando al descubierto mi piel… _

- ¡Diablos! – dijo Terry lanzando un suspiro – de verdad que no entiendo por qué siento como si yo hubiera vivido esto – y sus ojos se perdieron en unos recuerdos, precisamente también en la habitación de un colegio, junto a una chica.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Archie era presa de sentimientos encontrados, había estando evitando a Zillah, no entendía por qué, solo sabía que después de haber tenido aquella cena con Annie se sintió diferente.

_Cuando llegó a casa, la cena estaba dispuesta en el comedor, adornado con un gusto innegable, velas, flores, frutas y una deliciosa comida, Archie se encontró aprobando el buen gusto para adornar la mesa, pero lo que más lo hizo sentir que su corazón latía rápidamente fue Annie, quien se presentó ante él con un vestido que realzaba su figura, haciendo que su talle se viera muy armónico con su figura, el vestido era en tono color verde oscuro que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel, y su cuello estaba adornado simplemente con una tira del mismo color del vestido y una pequeña florecita, su cabello solamente traía un prendedor a un lado de su cara, sus labios pintados en un tono rojizo y sus ojos delineados bellamente, sus pestañas se veían más largas y sus cejas venían a complementar la mirada de ella. _

_Comieron, Annie fue una anfitriona magnifica, pero Archie no sabía que tanto comía, solo observaba a Annie y observaba los movimientos que hacía tanto con sus manos como con su boca, además de que de repente no sabía cómo comportarse cuando ella lo miraba y en sus ojos veía una chispa. _

_El vino estaba delicioso ¿cuántas copas tomó? No lo recuerda, Annie después se acercó al fonógrafo que tenían y puso música, ella lo invitó a bailar, al tomarla en sus brazos, él aspiró aquel aroma que parecía inundar sus sentidos como si su perfume fuera una droga capaz de hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable ante ella, la música seguía escuchándose. _

_Él tenía a su completa mercede mientras bailaban el cuello de Annie y no pudo soportar más y comenzó a besarlo, besos pequeños comenzó a sentir Annie, cerró sus ojos y lazó un pequeño suspiro, lo que hizo sentir a Archie más animado para continuar… _

_El vino, la música, Archie continuó besándola hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales lo tomó con fiereza, los pensamientos de Archie eran todo un caos, se sentía completamente subyugado por Annie, besarla significaba tanto placer. _

_Annie lo había logrado, había logrado que Archie se sintiera así con ella, había logrado hacer que se excitara y la deseara. _

_Archie continuaba besándola, sus pasos sin entender los llevaron hasta la mesa donde habían comido antes, Annie parecía un banquete servido para él, quien sin detenerse continuaba con sus besos y caricias, pronto sus manos se encontraron debajo de la falda de Annie y se sintió más excitado al ver lo que su esposa traía debajo de ellas, unas medias tan suaves que parecían segunda piel, las cuales estaban sujetas a unos ligueros por demás coquetos, su ropa interior era todo un sueño, bragas hechas con encajes y seda. _

_Miró a Annie quien tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas, pero no de vergüenza, sino de una excitación tan grande que lo hizo a Archie continuar. _

_Pero cuando parecía que harían el amor… _

- _Es… espera… - le dijo Annie con voz entrecortada _

- _Pe… pero ¿por qué? – decía con aliento acelerado sin dejar de besar su cuello y su pecho _

- _No, no espera – y con un gran esfuerzo se separó de él quien la miró sin entender _

- _¿qué sucede Annie? _

- _Es sólo que… no puedo hacerlo… _

- _¿Qué¿por qué? _

- _No puedo ni quiero compartirte con nadie… - lo miró ahora, pero en los ojos de Annie no había pasión, ni amor, había una gran furia _

- _¡Annie! _

- _¡Si! – le contestó acercándose a él, lo miró a los ojos – ¡Entiéndelo muy bien! – con su dedo índice le picó el pecho - No estoy dispuesta a compartirte con nadie… eres mío… eres mi marido… así que no permitiré, ya no lo permitiré que tu estés con otra… _

- _Pero… _

- _¡No digas nada! – lo interrumpió – cuando me asegures que no hay nadie más que yo en tu vida, mi cama, mi cuerpo y mi corazón estarán ahí – dijo y caminó hacia la puerta – y espero no tardes tanto… yo ya no permitiré que juegues conmigo _

- _Annie yo… _

- _Buenas noches querido – salió de la habitación _

_Archie se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, poco después su vista recorrió el lugar, la mesa donde momentos antes habían estado a punto de hacer el amor, se encontraba completamente desarreglada, parecía haber habido una batalla ahí, recordar los momentos que habían pasado hacía apenas unos minutos, lo hicieron sentirse frustrado y excitado por el sabor y las sensaciones que Annie le había dejado. _

Continuará…

Notas de la autora:

Hola mis queridas amigas aqui les mando el cap 16, tranquilas que pronto les estare enviando el cap 17. Por favor amigas mandenme sus comentarios quiero saber si les gusta la historia.

Tambien quiero agradecerle a mi editora y coautora Lizette Rebolledo, no se que haria sin ti amiga.

Pueden escribirme vemos en el proximo capitulo

Maruquel (Dj Maru)


	17. Deliciosos Encuentros

**Capitulo Diecisiete **

**Deliciosos encuentros**

Albert caminaba de la mano de Karla alrededor de los hermosos jardines de la Mansión de Lakewood.

- Amor hace días te noto pensativo¿te esta ocurriendo algo?

- Pues… si – contestó un poco apesadumbrado

- ¿Algo malo? – preguntó suavemente Karla

- Pues quizás no sea tan malo… pero me preocupa…

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- Es acerca de mi sobrino Archie…

- ¿Archie¿qué ocurre con él?

- Temo que esté cometiendo el peor error de su vida…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Karla… Archie… no sé como explicarlo… él… sale con otra mujer…

- Pero ¡como es posible¡Si él tiene una esposa bellísima! – dijo sorprendida

- A veces los hombres somos estúpidos – le sonrió

- Tu no amor mío, tu eres perfecto – tomó la cara del rubio con sus dos manos y lo miró

- No digas eso, tengo muchos defectos – le sonrió

- Cuando se ama como yo te amo a ti, esos defectos no se ven amor mío

- Tu si eres perfecta para mí cariño –dijo Albert besando una de las manos de la joven - tienes un cabello hermoso, unos ojos preciosos, un cutis suave- decía mientras la acercaba a él- no sabes cuánto…

- ¿Cuánto que…? – decía hipnotizada

- Me encantaría poder pasar eternamente la vida mirándote, despertar a tu lado y observarte mientras duermes

- Albert…

- Karla… ¿te casarías conmigo? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

- Oh…

- ¿Te molestó la pregunta?

- No, al contrario, estoy feliz no te imaginas cuánto – decía con sus ojos brillantes de emoción

- Quiero casarme lo mas pronto posible contigo, no puedo esperar – la abrazó

- ¡Oh amor mío! No sabes cuán feliz me haces – se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos - … y sí, quiero casarme contigo…

- Entonces no se hable mas – se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas del jardín donde estaban - este sábado anunciaremos en la fiesta de inauguración de la clínica, nuestro compromiso y en tres meses nos casaremos…

- ¡Tan pronto!

- ¿Te molesta? – dijo el rubio preocupado

- No, no como crees, solo que me siento tan emocionada

- Sé que todo esto puede ser apresurado, pero desde el día que te conocí supe que tu ibas a ser la mujer de mi vida

- Oh mi amor …- la joven iba a decir algo mas pero Albert la calló con un beso

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Madame Delibe reposaba en un amplio sofá mientras tomaba su acostumbrada taza de te de manzanilla, le ayudaba a concentrarse cada vez que tenia una idea.

- Buenos días Madame –saludó Candy

- Buenos días Mademosoille Candy, un gusto verte tan temprano

- Vine a ver como estaba, he estado tan ocupada en el Hogar que no había tenido tiempo de verla

- Tranquila cheri, yo entiendo, en estos días que fui me entretuve mucho con los niños, hay que ver que sus caritas son tan lindas

- Si, es cierto son tan lindos

- ¿Y como va el Show de las alegres pelirrojas?

- Pues verá, he estado tan ocupada que no he podido participar – se sentó junto a ella

- Si he escuchado los comentarios de las chicas que el publico ha extrañado tu participación

- Si y no sabe cuanto lo lamento, pero espero en esta semana poder participar

- Cuando las chicas viajen de nuevo ¿iras con ellas? – la miró de reojo

- No lo sé aún, a pesar de que me ha gustado mucho participar en ese show, no sé si podría aguantar el mismo ritmo de vida que tienen las chicas, todas aquellas luces, la música, y aunque una de las ventajas es que si me voy con ellas lejos a actuar, podría cantar sin mascara… pero… si acepto continuar con ellas, sería abandonar prácticamente todo lo que tengo aquí… incluso a Usted y no creo que me guste mucho…

- Cheri… - Madame Delibe la abrazó – yo también me entristecería si te fueras… te he llegado a querer como a una hija

- Igual yo la he llegado también a querer como a una madre, Madame…

- Pero bueno… dejémonos de tristezas - dijo limpiándose discretamente un ojo - Jude me mandó una carta, dice que vendrá esta semana

- ¡En verdad¡Que bien! Mi hermano Phillipe se pondrá contento de que viene

- Ya lo creo Cheri… – dijo Madame Delibe "mejor que no sepa que él viene con Jude, así será una sorpresa" pensó Madame

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Es muy tarde ya… - decía Archie consultando su reloj – te llevaré a tu casa

- Pero Cheri… - en la voz de Zillah se escuchó una nota de desilusión

Zillah había notado desde hacía unos días a Archie realmente diferente con ella, no era aquel hombre que siempre estaba deseoso de estar con ella, no le importaba la hora, ni el lugar, siempre quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Ella lo buscaba para que fueran a comer juntos o almorzar pero Archie siempre ponía pretexto tras pretexto para no acompañarla, los besos de él ya no sabían igual, incluso la forma de mirarla era distinta, ella había notado que en los ojos marrones de Archie siempre había un velo de confusión.

- Cheri… - le habló después de una gran pausa mientras Archie conducía rumbo al hotel donde estaba hospedada

- Dime…

- ¿qué sucede?

- No te entiendo…

- ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros? Te he notado muy cambiado conmigo Archie…

Archie no contestó, lo que hizo fue detenerse, dio un suspiro y la miró.

- Zillah… no lo sé – simplemente dijo – no sé que esta sucediendo, pero no eres tu el problema… soy yo…

- Sabía que esto era demasiado bello para que fuera realidad…

- No, no, no cariño… tu eres una mujer maravillosa… me has hecho sentir lo que no había sentido nunca… es sólo que…

- …que estás confundido… - completó la frase Zillah – no sabes que hacer… has descubierto una nueva faceta en tu esposa… y te sientes confundido… - repitió

- No… - dijo, pero su voz no sonaba convincente

- Si… Cheri, mírame – le pidió Zillah, Archie la miró – lo que tu decidas hacer, lo entenderé… aunque mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos

- Yo…

- Shhh, no digas nada cheri… - le sonrió – yo seré feliz, si tu eres feliz – le dio un suave beso en la boca

Archie la miró sin saber qué decir, lo único que atinó a hacer fue encender nuevamente el auto y continuar el camino hasta el hotel de Zillah, donde ella bajó sin decir palabra y sin voltear a mirar hacía atrás.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

DIAS DESPUES…

Phillipe se encontraba a medio día en el club, practicado algunos acordes con su violín cuando en eso sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus ojos.

- Mmm, otra vez tu – dijo Phillipe, aún con las manos en sus ojos – déjame decirte de una vez por todas que no estoy interesado en ti, así que aléjate de mi, porque olvidaré que eres una dama y yo un caballero y te mandaré a donde te mereces

- ¿De qué estas hablando? –dijo una voz conocida para el joven

- ¡Jude amor mío! – contestó sorprendido

- ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso? – dijo mirándolo sin entender

- Porque… ¡Oh lo siento cariño, no es contigo!

- ¡Explícame ahora mismo! – puso sus manos en la cintura

- ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó Phillipe sintiendo algo caliente en su pecho

- Si lo estoy – le dijo con enojo

- Pero cariño, no tienes por qué, además tu misma escuchaste que no me interesa nadie mas que tu – la tomó de los brazos

- Si lo sé, pero me molesta saber que hay por ahí una resbalosa tras de ti – lo miró haciendo un mohín

- Mi amor, podrá haber miles de mujeres, pero para mi la única eres tu

- ¿Y que estas esperando?

- ¿Esperando?

- ¡SI! Para abrazarme y darme la bienvenida

- Oh si amor –dijo tomándola en sus brazos y besándola como si en ello se fuera su vida

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Terry era asediado por Susana, cada vez que salía del teatro, allí estaba ella esperándolo para suplicarle que se casara con ella, él trataba lo más que podía de evadirla, pero ella no cejaba en su empeño hasta que una vez, Terry no pudo evitar encontrarse con ella cara a cara. _

- _¡Terry! – Susana trató de tocarlo _

- _¡Diablos Susana! _

- _Terry… ¿por qué me hablas así¿acaso no quieres que te toque¿aún estás molesto conmigo? _

- _Si Susana, molesto, enojado, enfadado ¡Furioso! Y si también, no quiero que me toques – la miró con enojo _

- _Es que entiende… no quería que me dejaras… _

- _¿Y por eso usaste una vil mentira para lograr lo que querías¡usaste tu propia vida para chantajearme! _

- _Terry… yo te amo… no lo entiendes aún… haría cualquier cosa porque estés siempre a mi lado… _

- _Susana… mira – dijo dando un resoplido de enfado - hablemos de una vez… entiende, no te amo, no puedo estar junto a ti… _

- _¡Yo lograré hacer que me ames! – lo interrumpió – ¡sin ti no podré sobrevivir! _

- _No Susana… tú puedes salir adelante sola… _

- _¡¡No¡no puedo¡por ti soy una inválida! _

- _No es verdad… puedes valerte por ti misma, tienes esa prótesis, con esos vestidos largos que usas, nadie se daría cuenta de tu accidente, puedes volver a las tablas… _

- _¡No¡No podría! _

- _¡Si, si puedes! Si tu quieres, si lo deseas te puedo entregar una considerable suma en tu cuenta bancaria, para que comiences nuevamente… pero quiero que me dejes en paz… _

- _¡¡No¡no quiero¡Yo te amo! Te amé desde la primera vez que te conocí, y dije que serías para mi, no de balde he luchado tanto… ¡tienes que ser mío! _

- _¡Estás loca! – Terry la miró como si fuera una desequilibrada _

- _¡Por favor Terry, por favor! – dijo comenzando a llorar, arrodillándose y humillándose a los pies del apuesto actor _

- _¡¡Susana!! – trató él de alejarse, pero ella lo tomó por la cintura mientras seguía arrodillada _

- _¡He dicho que quiero que te levantes, no lo entiendes¡estás haciendo el ridículo! –dijo al ver que todos sus compañeros observaban la patética escena _

- _¡No, no quiero! –dijo sin soltarlo aún _

- _¡Ha dicho que lo dejes! – se dejó escuchar otra voz - ¿es que no lo entiendes? – Susana sintió que alguien lo separaba del cuerpo de Terry _

- _¿¿Qué haces aquí desgraciada?? – y como si no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, Susana se levantó sin ayuda - ¡Así que tu también eres una de sus amantes¡lo sabía! – gritó Susana en un ataque de histeria _

- _Pues entonces te darás cuenta que yo si recibo lo que a ti te niega – dijo Jude sonriendo con burla para molestar a Susana _

- _¡¡Eres una maldita pe…!! – levantó un brazo _

- _¡Susana deja en paz a Jude! – Terry se puso en medio de las dos y detuvo el brazo de Susana _

- _Terry deja a este despojo de mujer sin dignidad aquí, necesito conversar contigo – dijo Jude esto último en voz baja _

- _¡¡No Terry¡no me dejes por ella! – ahora Susana fue la que lo tomó del brazo _

- _¡Susana! – gritó la madre - ¡es usted un desgraciado! –dijo mirando a Terry con reproche - ella que lo ama tanto y usted se da el lujo de despreciarla, no tiene corazón _

- _Señora, yo no le estoy haciendo daño a su hija ella misma se lo hace al no entender que no la quiero en mi vida… _

- _¡¡Mamá no dejes que lo aparte de mí!! _

- _Vamonos Susana este hombre no vale la pena _

- _¡¡Pero mamá!! – Susana miró a su madre sin dar crédito a lo que oía _

- _¡Dije Vamos Susana! – y la tomó del brazo _

- _¡Uff! por fin se fueron –dijo Jude _

- _Ven vamos al auto – dijo Terry _

- _No, mejor vamos aun lugar donde puedas tranquilizarte y podamos hablar con tranquilidad _

- _De acuerdo _

_Y llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca del teatro, estaba tranquilo, unas cuantas personas había en el lugar. _

- _¿Café? – preguntó una camarera con su jarra de café en la mano _

- _Si por favor – contestó Terry, la camarera sirvió y miró a Terry con admiración, ya era una mujer muy madura, Terry le sonrió y con eso no había duda que recibiría un buen servicio - y bien ¿que querías platicar conmigo? – le dijo a Jude después de quedar solos _

_Jude sabía casi absolutamente todo de la vida personal de Terry, él la había tomado a ella como su confidente, realmente él mismo se sorprendía de confiar en otra persona, así que no se iría con rodeos. _

- _Verás Terry… yo pienso que deberías viajar a Chicago a buscar a Candy – le soltó de golpe _

- _¿Qué? – contestó Terry como si no entendiera lo que Jude había dicho - ¿Buscar a Candy? – hizo una pausa - No lo se… _

- _¿Qué es lo que no sabes? _

- _Es que… sé que ahora tengo la oportunidad de buscar a Candy, sé que ella me sigue amando y yo a ella con todo el corazón, pero… estoy confundido _

- _¿Confundido¡Vamos Terry¿Cómo está eso? – Jude preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta _

- _Amo a Candy… la he amado desde siempre y mi sueño es estar con ella a su lado para siempre… pero _

- _¿pero? – repitió Jude _

- _Me atrae otra mujer… _

- _¿Otra mujer¿Quién? _

- _Una mujer que parece un sueño… - sonrió _

- _¿La amas? – preguntó Jude _

- _¿Amarla? No lo sé… pero cuando la miro, siento que mi cuerpo responde a sus movimientos, y cuando estoy junto a ella siento que no coordino nada, mi mente no responde… y cuando la beso… siento que me pierdo y no sé donde estoy… _

- _Deseo carnal – dijo Jude con simpleza _

- _¿Deseo carnal? – preguntó Terry no muy convencido por la definición que le estaba dando Jude - Sabes, es algo extraño, pero es un deseo que nunca he sentido por ninguna otra mujer, salvo por… _

- _…Candy – terminó de decir Jude _

- _Si, es como un imán que me atrae y eso que nunca le he visto el rostro _

- _Pero su voz o su perfume algo no te da una pista de quien pueda ser… _

- _Imposible, su voz tiene acento ingles y su perfume de magnolias es embriagador _

- _Perfume de magnolias –dijo Jude meditando- ¿cual es el perfume que usa Candy? _

- _Rosas –dijo Terry mientras sus ojos se iluminaban - ¿por qué? – preguntó Terry _

- _No, por nada _

_Jude observaba a su amigo, al parecer, las dos mujeres tenían el poder de volver loco a su amigo, pero si fuera lo que sospechaba desde aquel día que vio en casa de su tía, Madame Delibe, precisamente en la habitación de Candy aquel antifaz… ¿y si esa mujer fuera una sola? La cosa se pondría mucho más interesante, pensó la joven _

- _Sabes Terry, insisto en que debes aclarar tus sentimientos y buscar dentro de ti que es lo que en realidad deseas… debes ver a Candy… _

- _Pero es que… _

- _Anímate, es mas yo iré contigo _

- _¿En serio? _

- _Ah, no te he contado aún, Madame Delibe, la amiga de tu madre es mi tía y ella está en Chicago con Candy, recuerda que es su dama de compañía _

- _Tienes razón – Terry la miró interesado _

- _Entonces ¿te animas o que…¿si o si? – le sonrió _

- _¡Está bien! Iremos a Chicago _

- _¡Bravo amigo! –dijo Jude emocionada "por fin lo convencí" pensó _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry había llegado ese día junto a Jude, él se quedó en un hotel mientras que Jude se fue a la casa donde vivía su hermana Karla donde se hospedaría, Terry al entrar a su habitación se recostó un rato en la cama. Cerró los ojos pensando.

Fue un poco difícil pedirle a Robert unas cortas vacaciones, le explicó su situación, además de que se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido con Susana, también estuvo de acuerdo en que Terry se desapareciera un poco de Nueva York, por fortuna ya faltaba poco para que terminara la temporada, así que su sustituto terminaría lo que restaba de ésta.

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Estoy en la ciudad en donde Candy vive, pero también Margot está aquí… ¿cómo acercarme a Candy estando tan cerca Margot? Me siento como un imbécil ya que a ninguna de las dos me las puedo sacar de la mente. Pensé que una vez rompiera con Susana seria libre… libre de buscarla, pero ahora, no puedo tomar una decisión, no seria justo para ella… Candy no merece un hombre como yo… pero al recordarla – sonrió cerrando sus ojos - su sonrisa, sus pecas… esas bellas y deliciosas pecas… Candy… si, la amo, la amo tanto que no quiero dañarla, ella es como mi ángel - sonrío y luego se do la vuelta- pero Margot, ella es fuego, pasión, pero es tan fuerte esto que siento… una mujer sin rostro que ha sabido cautivarme con esos labios rojos y su cabello de fuego… no sé que hacer – se dijo

Terry había abierto ya su maleta antes de haberse acostado, había sacado algunas cosas que dejó encima de la cama, y entre esas se encontraba el libro que había estado leyendo "Sueños eróticos de una colegiala", lo miró, lo tomó y abrió la página hasta donde se había quedado, volviendo a leer…

_"Me encontraba sola en mi celda de castigo, debido a una infamia por la cual me castigaron, me sentía sola y triste. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo allí, entrar por mi ventana. Me asusté al principio, pero él rápidamente me hizo señas para que no gritara. _

- _Shh, No digas nada – me dijo - …estás castigada – y sonrió con aquella sonrisa demoníaca _

- _Si, pero por favor vete – lo miré, lo cual fue un gravísimo error, ya que quedé atrapada en aquel océano de sus pupilas… _

- _Tu bien sabes que no quieres que me vaya, sé que deseas que me quede contigo – su voz me hipnotizaba como el siseo de una serpiente _

- _No, por favor vete – volví a rogar consciente del peligro que el representaba _

- _Estamos solos, las hermanas creen que meditas¿Cuándo y dónde pudiéramos tener otra oportunidad así? – se acercó hacia mi… yo sentía el calor que despedía su cuerpo atrayéndome como un imán… _

- _No me tientes por favor – le dije pero inmediatamente haciendo caso omiso de mis ruegos, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él, comenzó a besarme el cuello haciéndome poco a poco ceder, luego me recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarme con intensidad cuando sentí que me ahogaba por sus besos, volvió a besar mi cuello, sensaciones inigualables tenía… sus manos, sin darme cuenta ya habían descubierto mis pechos… él bajó hacia ellos y besó la punta de cada uno, luego con delicadeza los lamió, creí desmayar de todo lo que estaba yo sintiendo _

- _que hermosos pezones tienes, son rosados y delicados, eres como saborear una fruta dulce y deliciosa _

_Yo solo podía sentir sus caricias y escuchar sus palabras, las cuales me excitaban cada vez más… _

- _Prepárate mi pequeña pecosa porque lo bueno está por venir –dijo aquel demonio rebelde… _

Terry cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado

- Que extraño, esas historias han de ser ficticias pero no sé porque pero los personajes y los hechos se me hacen tan familiares.

Se levantó de la cama, y como si ésta última lectura lo hubiera puesto a imaginar cosas, sentía dentro de él un calor, se acercó a la ventana y vio con un dejo de placer que se estaba haciendo de noche, se puso su saco y decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Casi se hacía de noche cuando Candy se dirigía al teatro a encontrarse con Lulu, quería practicar las últimas canciones ya que ese fin de semana actuaría en el show, iba llegando a la entrada, cuando sin darse cuenta era observada por alguien.

- MMM, qué belleza de mujer quien será esa pelirroja – decía Niel ya que no había reconocido a Candy, ya que ésta traía un sombrero de ala ancha y malla que ayudaba a tapar su rostro

- ¿Que te ocurre Niel? – dijo un amigo que lo acompañaba

- Algo muy raro, sabes, jamás me imaginé que por estar vigilando a Zillah y ver si mi primito la frecuentaba me iba a llevar tal sorpresa…

- ¿Que sorpresa?

- Acabo de ver a una mujer hermosísima

- La muñeca que acaba de entrar

- Si – y soltó un soplido

- Ah, de ser una mas del elenco – comentó el amigo, mirando también en la dirección que su amigo veía

- Claro, la pelirroja del antifaz

- ¿Qué¿cómo sabes que es ella precisamente?

- ¿Por qué? Mírala, ese cuerpo es único… si, debe ser ella, tengo que averiguar cual es el misterio que se trae – dijo saliendo del auto

- ¿A donde vas? – lo llamó su amigo

- Ya lo verás…

Candy había entrado al teatro, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, algo la hizo mirar para atrás pero vio solo una sombra moverse

- Algo raro está pasando – se dijo, y tratando que no la vieran, por una de las ventanas del teatro miró con disimulo y pudo ver a su primo Niel espiándola - así que Niel me vigila¡oh no! debe haberme visto entrar aquí, si me descubre estaré perdida

- ¿que te ocurre Candy, que haces? – la voz la sobresaltó

- ¡Ay! – pero se tranquilizó cuando vio quien era - ¡Lulú me asustaste!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira – la hizo asomarse también con disimulo - es mi primo Niel, esta allá afuera vigilando

- ¿Y? – preguntó sin entender

- Es que no tienes idea la clase de alimaña que es él – frunció el ceño – y si me descubre, tendré serios problemas

- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida

- Si, te aseguro que no se tentará el corazón para crearme un problema…

- ¡Oh mon dieu!

- Necesito volver a ser rubia y ahora si, quedarme así siempre…

- Pero si él te vio de pelirroja, le será muy extraño verte diferente

- No se, algo se nos debe ocurrir, por favor Lulú ayúdame

- Mmm, ven, vamos – Lulú la tomó de la mano y juntas se dirigieron al camerino de Lulú

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel Observaba fuera del teatro, ya había pasado un buen rato, esperaba ver salir a la pelirroja o poder entrar sin ser visto, ninguna de las dos opciones se presentó.

De pronto vio que la puerta se abría y era una pelirroja la que salía, precisamente la que tenía el sombrero de ala ancha y malla en el rostro.

- ¡Ahí vas! –dijo Niel tratando de seguirla pero la chica pronto se escabulló en un carruaje - ¡Maldición¿quien demonios es esa mujer? – dijo frustrado dirigiéndose a su auto.

Candy observaba desde la ventana cuidando que no la viera Niel, esperó a que él se retirase, por suerte lo hizo pronto junto con su amigo.

- ¡Oh! – soltó un suspiro - cuanto le agradezco a Lulu su ayuda, de no ser por ella… Niel es la ultima persona que querría que se enterara de todo esto, quien sabe de que sería capaz si lo supiera – se dijo la joven

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- ¿¿Como que piensas casarte con esa mujer si ni siquiera conocemos sus antecedentes?? además es maestra de una primaria

La voz de la tía abuela se alzaba muy seria en aquella habitación.

- Tía abuela, ella es la mujer que amo y eso es suficiente – contestó Albert también en tono serio pero tranquilo.

- ¡Me opongo rotundamente!

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué no es de alcurnia¿por qué según usted es solo una maestra?

- Pues… ¡si¡deberías casarte con una mujer de clase, distinción, de abolengo!

- Entre más la escucho, mas me decepciona, no puedo creer que usted tenga ese tipo de pensamientos…

- ¡Queeeee! – la tía abuela lo miró apretando el bastón que tenía en sus manos

- Si tía abuela – la miró con desafío - y puede decir lo que le venga en gana, pero usted no va a impedir que yo me case con ella…

- No me hables así William… y escúchame – se puso de pie la mujer

- No tía abuela, me va a escuchar usted – la interrumpió y se puso frente a ella - Yo soy el patriarca de esta familia y aunque sea mucho mas joven que usted, soy el que tiene el mando, así que se hace lo que yo digo y me caso con quien yo quiera, con fiesta grande o sencilla, yo me casaré con la mujer que he elegido –dijo el joven con determinación

- William no te vayas así… Albert…

Solo el silencio le contestó

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry caminaba por las calles de Chicago sin un rumbo en especial, todo lo que veía carecía de sentido. Pasó por varias tiendas y se topó con diferentes mujeres que al verlo le coqueteaban descaradamente, pero ninguna lograba llamar su atención. Solo en su mente estaba una mujer de ojos verdes.

Muy cerca de ahí Candy caminaba, después de haber salido del teatro le dieron ganas de comer un helado. Cuando entro en la heladería no se percató que Terry también estaba muy cerca.

Terry llegó a una banca y se entretuvo viendo a unos niños jugar en compañía de su padre, en esos momentos pensó en lo lindo que sería ser padre, tener unos pequeños, que tuvieran esos ojos verdes que no podía quitar de su mente, luego miró su reloj

- Es temprano aún, creo que iré a visitar a Albert – dijo levantándose, pero su saco se atoró con una saliente de la banca donde estaba y al jalarse con fuerza no se dio cuenta y chocó con una joven

- ¡Ay mi helado! – chilló la joven al ver la bola de helado en el piso mientras sostenía el cono vacío en su mano

- Disculpe, es que no la vi, si quiere le compro… otro –dijo Terry amablemente cuando en eso reparó en el rostro de la joven, quien inexplicablemente se había quedado callada - ¡Candy!

- Terry… - pronunció el nombre suavemente

- Hola

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- Pues… estoy de paseo… tengo unos días de vacaciones y decidí venir aquí… a Chicago

- Oh – dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos – "que apuesto se ve" – pensó Candy

Terry la observaba también, le gustaba sus ojos los cuales lo observaban muy abiertos, y pronto sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios que estaban entreabiertos, los cuales sintió deseos de besarlos. Sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez, y en su vientre un liquido caliente parecía quemarlo mientras ese instante parecía durar una eternidad, no hacía falta palabras, lo único que parecía importar era la cercanía de sus cuerpos juntos, amaba a esa mujer, no había ninguna duda de eso, sentía una gran necesidad de estar junto a ella, de besarla hasta que le faltara el aliento.

- ¿Viniste solo? –pregunto la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- No – contestó Terry

- Ah – contestó con desilusión y desanimo - ¿Susana vino contigo? – volteó su rostro, haciendo que Terry perdiera visibilidad con ella

- No…

- Ah, no¿y con quien viniste?

- Con una amiga – contesto Terry mientras que Candy comenzó a sentirse celosa, Terry se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió

- Ah, ya veo – Candy trató de darle una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar sus celos – bueno, me voy no te entretengo mas, tu amiga te ha de estar esperando – dijo con ironía y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda

- Candy – la llamó Terry, pero ella no volteó a verlo entonces él, viendo que ella se alejaba se desesperó y la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia él

Candy sintió el jalón de él, y de pronto se vio en brazos de él, Terry, sin dar tiempo a nada y sentirla entre sus brazos, el rostro cerca de ella, sus labios entreabiertos, la agitada respiración de ella, fueron suficientes para que Terry posara sus labios en los de ella.

El beso fue intenso y apasionado, para ambos era como si nunca se hubiera habido una separación tan larga entre ellos, se conocían tanto, el contacto de sus cuerpos era magnético y electrizante. Luego con suavidad, Candy se separó de él

Kevin Johansen - Down with my baby

I´m gonna get down with my baby

And I´m gonna get down whit her soon

She´s on her way and I just can´t wait

She´ll be back by this afternoon

I´ve been waitin´for this moment, baby

Knowing all along that it was goin´to happen

Even through the moments of doubt, baby

I knew you´d come through

You owed it to yourself, baby

You were with him for way too long

Trapped in you own fears for almost 8 years

And all you had to do was wake up and walk out

Cause I was here waitin´all along

And now you know

That you belong to yourself

Not to him, not to me

And you chose me

Thank you

Kevin Johansen - Con mi nena

Voy a ir con mi nena

Y voy a ir con ella pronto

Ella está en camino y simplemente no puedo esperar

Ella estará de regreso esta tarde

He estado esperando este momento

Todo este tiempo supe que va a pasar

Incluso en los momentos de duda, nena

Yo sabía que llegarías

Te lo debías a ti misma

Estuviste con el por demasiado tiempo

Atrapada por tus propios miedos por casi 8 años

Y todo lo que tenías que hacer era despertar y marcharte

Porque yo estaba aquí esperando desde el principio

Y ahora sabes

Que solo perteneces a ti misma

No a él, no a mí

Y me elegiste a mí

Gracias.

- Terry… - susurró

- No digas nada mi pequeña pecosa – dijo cerca de los labios de ella - no sabes lo que esto significa para mí…

- Como que se ha vuelto costumbre besarnos en los parques – bromeó ella

- Si, es verdad, deberíamos buscar otro lugar pecosa… - y volvió a besarla

- Terry esto no está bien – Candy esta vez rompió el abrazo

- ¿Porque no? – Terry parecía no entender

- Tu estas comprometido… - Candy bajó los ojos con tristeza

- No, no lo estoy – Terry se apresuró y buscó nuevamente la mirada de ella

- ¿No lo estás? - preguntó

- Rompí mi compromiso con Susana

- ¿En serio? – dijo la joven sin poder ocultar la alegría

- ¡Si!

- ¡Oh Terry! – esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó

- Vine a buscarte mi amor – le dijo al oído

- Oh Terry, yo… - ella lo miró sin dejar de abrazarlo

- Quiero que iniciemos una relación nueva, ahora no hay nada que nos separe…

- Pero Susana… ¿qué sucedió con ella? – preguntó sin entender cómo Susana había aceptado terminar el compromiso.

- Tu sabías bien que este compromiso no debía haber sido nunca… y que no podía casarme con ella… planeaba decírselo, pero no hallaba la oportunidad, porque cuando lo traté de hacer, ella cayó enferma… me hizo creer que estaba enferma del corazón, que posiblemente no viviría mucho tiempo… así que quiso apurar el compromiso…

- Pero… - Candy no entendía

- Me engañó… - la mirada de Terry se volvió dura – había inventado todo aquello para que yo no pudiera romper el compromiso con ella… y en complicidad con el doctor que la atendía me hicieron creer que realmente estaba enferma del corazón y que ninguna emoción fuerte debería tener… pero gracias a un… incidente… cayó en el hospital… ahí afortunadamente pude descubrir toda la verdad…

- No puede ser – dijo Candy, tratando de que él no viera la reacción que había tenido al escuchar el relato de Terry

- Si así es, me engañó y eso es lo que no tolero ¿sabes que es lo que mas detesto? La mentira…

"¡MENTIRA!" esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Candy, como reaccionaria Terry si el supiera que ella…

- "¡Oh por Dios!"- pensó la rubia – "si se entera de mi engaño se enojara mucho"

- Eso es lo que siempre me gusto de ti – continuó diciendo Terry sin reparar en las reacciones de Candy - siempre fuiste sincera y franca conmigo, por eso me enamoré de ti – dijo volviéndola a besar

- Terry… – Candy se separó suavemente de él - hay algo que debo decirte…

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? Sé lo que quieres decirme…

- ¿Ah si? – Candy sonreía nerviosa

- Si, sé que tu estás trabajando con Madame Delibe, y que necesitas hablar con ella, sé debes arreglar tus asuntos… pero antes dime solo una cosa

- ¿Si?

- ¿Aún me amas? –dijo con voz ansiosa, Candy lo miró también con ansiedad

- ¿Amarte¡claro que te amo! – se apuró a decir

- Entonces no se hable mas, a partir de ahora, nada ni nadie nos separará – volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión, los besos que Candy le daban eran suaves, tímidos, con trabajos Terry se separó de ella – ven…

- ¿dónde vamos?

- Vamos a comprarte un helado, para compensar el que te tiré

- Terry, no es necesario

- Claro que si, ven, vamos

Candy tomó la mano que Terry le ofrecía y se fue con él, pero de su mente no podía borrar el miedo, tenia que decirle la verdad a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que él la descubriera antes, porque si él se diera cuenta de que lo había engañado, esta vez si lo perdería para siempre.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Jude hermanita que bueno que estas de vuelta – Karla la abrazó muy efusiva

- Recibí tu mensaje, y que tenías algo importante que decirme¿qué es?

- Albert me pidió matrimonio – le dijo con emoción

- ¡Que bueno hermanita! –dijo Jude abrazando a Karla- y cuéntame ¿cuándo será la boda?

- En tres meses…

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Es que no podemos esperar – le guiñó un ojo Karla

- Mmm, ya veo – le sonrió con complicidad

- ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento! – volvió a abrazar a su hermana

- ¿Y cuando anuncian el compromiso?

- En la fiesta de inauguración de la clínica

- ¡Estupendo!

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- ¿Puedes creerlo Elisa? – estaba diciendo la tía abuela con enojo - después de tantos años trabajando para que William sea un hombre de bien, salga con que se va a casar con esa mujer, con esa maestrita – dijo despectiva

- ¡Oh no Tía! Usted debería impedir esa boda – dijo Elisa

- ¿Que puedo hacer si William lo decidió así? Además él es quien manda

- ¡Que horror tía¡que vergüenza para la familia!

- Si¡ah! y eso no es nada, ya William me ha informado que la familia de su novia vendrán este fin de semana, para conocerlos y hacer formalmente la pedida de mano de esa… maestrita¡esto se pone cada vez peor! –dijo la tía abuela consternada

- ¡Uff¿quién sabe que gentuza será?

- Necesito algo para los nervios, llama a la criada por favor, para que me traiga un te calmante

- Si tía –dijo Elisa saliendo muy solicita de la habitación

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

La noche comenzó a caer en la ciudad, una estela de un rojizo tenue se miraba en la dirección donde el sol se había ocultado, Candy caminaba junto a Terry, iban tomados de las manos, ella saboreaba su helado, de reojo iba mirando a Terry, todo esto le parecía un sueño, pero no lo era, él estaba a su lado sonriéndole, mirándolo, hablándole, se veía mas apuesto que nunca, mas hombre y lo mejor de todo, no tenia que usar una mascara para tener sus besos.

- Y cuéntame pecosa ¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

- bueno además de estar con Madame Delibe, también ayudo en el hogar de Pony, ya que el motivo principal de haber venido a Chicago fue precisamente porque la señorita Pony estaba un poco delicada de salud…

- Pero… ¿ya está mejor?

- Si, gracias a Dios ya está muy bien…se ha recuperado mucho… si vieras como ha cambiado el lugar – le comentó - han construido otro edificio y tienen más niños, además de una clínica para el bienestar social y la escuelita se agrandó

- Entonces ¿has abandonado tu profesión de enfermera?

- No… aunque en este ultimo año me he dedicado a cuidar de Madame Delibe – le sonrió

- Si Madame Delibe, sabes, es una amiga de mi madre, una gran señora

- Si que lo es

Una pausa mientras caminaban, Terry sentía cantar su corazón al llevarla de la mano, su mano tan pequeña y suave, se decía Terry.

- Sabes Candy – se detuvo - hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar tu y yo –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Ya lo creo que si… muchas cosas de que hablar…

- Pero tenemos tiempo – dijo volviendo a caminar, no se dio cuenta que Candy se había puesto un poco nerviosa - Supe que la clínica esa de la que hablas la van a inaugurar este fin de semana

- Si - contestó

- Entonces esa será mi oportunidad para hablar con Albert sobre nosotros…

- Pero Terry hay algo…- comenzó a decir Candy

- Si lo se – la interrumpió – mira, aún faltan tres días para la inauguración, por favor cariño – tomó la mano de ella que aún llevaba tomada y la acercó a sus labios besándola - arregla todo lo que tengas pendiente, solo eso te pido, yo entiendo tu posición y el corazón tan grande que tienes, quiero que ese día sea perfecto

- Oh Terry es que…

- Ya tranquila - dijo besándola con suavidad en los labios - vaya ¿sabes cuánto extrañé el movimiento de tus pecas?

- ¡Oye! Ya vas a empezar…

- ¡Jajaja! Cada vez que hablas y haces gestos se te ven mas

- ¡Uuhh¡Terry!

- Jajajajajaja

Pero la sonrisa de Terry fue callada cuando su cara fue embarrada del cremoso helado

- ¡Ups! perdón – sonrió Candy con malicia coqueta- te ensucié la cara

- ¿Ah sí¿no será que querías vengarte? – dijo Terry divertido

- Pero no te preocupes ya te limpio – dijo cuando Terry iba levantando su pañuelo para limpiarse,

Candy detuvo su mano, y sin decir palabra, y con mirada atrevida, se acercó lentamente a él y delicadamente pasó su lengua por la mejilla de él

Terry se quedó de piedra por el proceder de Candy, no creía que su pecosa, su pequeña pecosa, aquel ángel tan dulce y delicado, tímido, hubiera hecho aquello tan sensual.

- Candy… – dijo como si le faltara el aire, pero no pudo decir más cuando otra vez fue embarrado de helado en la otra mejilla

- Oh, lo volví a hacer… - dijo con voz ronca Candy y volvió a hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

Terry sentía que sus piernas no lo iban a sostener, no era posible que aquello fuera tan excitante, un calor recorría su pecho.

- Lo volviste a hacer - dijo Terry y su voz se escuchaba un poco enronquecida ahora

Candy lo miró atrevida, parecía desafiante con la mirada, él se sintió descontrolado al mirarla, no recordaba esa mirada en ella precisamente.

- Perdón… - dijo Candy susurrando

Se miraron, en los ojos verdiazules una chispa se encendía, mientras que en las lagunas verdes de la joven parecía formarse un remolino que amenazaba con jalar a sus profundidades a ese hombre.

Pero… Terry cuando iba a acercar sus labios hacía otros que estaban entreabiertos, se topó con algo suave, frío y dulce

- ¡Ups! - dijo la joven sonriente

Los labios de Terry estaban completamente cubiertos de helado, y parte de su barbilla.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquella embarrada de helado y con ansiedad esperó lo que Candy haría.

Candy con su boca comenzó a limpiar la boca de él, su lengua la pasó por sus labios, cuando Terry trataba de atrapar sus labios también, ella rápidamente los alejaba para evitar que él los tomara, era el juego de Candy, lo que la hacía sentirse poderosa en aquel momento, sentía el sabor del atrevimientos, no podía creerlo ella misma de estar actuando de esa manera con Terry¡¡Precisamente con Terry!!

Pero Terry no podía soportar más aquella enajenante tortura a la cual Candy lo estaba sometiendo y sin poder contenerse más, la aprisionó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla también, las respiraciones se volvieron agitadas para los dos, el sabor dulce del helado parecía una poción de excitación que estaba comenzando a hacer su función en los dos cuerpos, Terry no pudo más y un gemido escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que uno escapó de Candy, haciendo con esto que sus bocas se separaran.

- Candy… prométeme… prométeme que siempre estaremos así – con voz enronquecida prácticamente le rogó a Candy

- Si te lo prometo… - la voz de Candy sonaba también ronca

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti también te amo –dijo al final la rubia para luego volver a besar al joven

Había pasado un largo rato de besos, cuando Candy se dio cuenta que tenia que regresar a casa, de manera que Terry la acompañó hasta la mansión donde vivía con Madame Delibe en la ciudad de Chicago.

- Nos volveremos a ver en la inauguración amor – dijo Terry sin poder contener el ansia de besarla de nuevo

- Terry, espera…tengo que decirte algo, es muy importante – le pidió Candy

- Tranquila – la interrumpió nuevamente con un beso - faltan tres días, no te apures, yo arreglare todo –dijo Terry - arregla tu situación y cuando volvamos a vernos seremos libres los dos por fin para amarnos sin que nadie se interponga…

- Pero ¿de qué hablas? – dijo la rubia sin entender

- Amor, tu y yo sabemos de tu prometido – Candy abrió la boca son asombro - sé que tienes un corazón de oro y no te gusta hacerle daño a nadie, solo habla con él, de seguro entenderá y si no lo hace lo haré entender yo –Terry en realidad pensaba que la rubia tenía un compromiso con otro, con Phillipe, ya que desde aquel día que los vio tomados del brazo, se dio cuenta que había un cariño entre ellos, eso era lo que trataba de decir con lo de "arreglar tus asuntos", lo que Terry no sabía que era lo que realmente Phillipe era para Candy.

- Pero Terry…no entiendo…

- Contaré los días – continuó diciendo Terry - te daré estos tres días para que resuelvas el asunto mientras que yo me dedicaré a buscar algo muy especial para ti cariño…

- Pero Terry…

- Te amo – dijo besándole otra vez los labios- no sabes cuanto ansío tenerte completita y sola para mí, hasta el sábado – dijo sin darle oportunidad a Candy de explicarle, ella no entendía a que se refería Terry con lo de su prometido, pero Terry ya había subido a un taxi mientras que Candy lo observaba alejarse

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? – decía Candy- le tengo que decir la verdad, que yo soy realmente Margot… pero si se lo digo me odiará – se dijo a si misma – pero si no le digo también me va a odiar ¿qué haré? – se dijo confundida - Tengo que hablar con Albert y después con Madame Delibe…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Un nuevo día había comenzado en la vida de estos protagonistas, nadie podía imaginar que en cada persona un problema se desarrollaba de diferente forma.

Zillah caminaba por los calles de Chicago, miraba los escaparates que ofrecían un sin fin de cosas, estaba prácticamente matando su tiempo, sola, ya que por la mañana había hablado con Archie y lo había invitado a que almorzaran juntos, pero él se había negado, aduciendo que tendría una junta con el presidente de la compañía, así que con la desilusión, almorzó sola.

No podía creer que no había visto a Archie desde hacía dos días, desde la última vez que la había ido a ver al espectáculo y la había llevado al hotel donde estaban hospedadas las pelirrojas.

Zillah observaba una de los escaparates donde exhibían vestidos traídos directamente de Paris, eran un sueño aquellas prendas, los accesorios, incluso los zapatos, pero era lógico, las manos y la imaginación de Madame Chanel eran únicas, iba a entrar para poder ver más de cerca los modelos, cuando de repente se topó cara a cara con Annie Cornwell.

- Bonjour Madame Annie –dijo la pelirroja con nerviosismo

- Bonjour Zillah – Annie sonrió con aplomo - ¡oh¡qué raro que esté usted paseando sola!

- Es que tenia ganas de tomar aire y mirar tiendas – contestó Zillah, tratando de ocultar sus nervios

- ¡Oh ya veo¿y ahora no trae ningún acompañante? – preguntó Annie con candor

- No entiendo

- Es que… una mujer tan hermosa como usted debe tener miles de citas

- Pues no, se equivoca, Madame Annie

- ¡Vaya! Que raro yo creí que una mujer tan bella, tendría hombres arrodillándose ante ella aunque sea por una mirada – dijo Annie mirando fijamente a la joven mientras que Zillah evitaba mirarla

- Estaba viendo estos vestidos, son únicos… –dijo Zillah tratando de cambiar la conversación

- Si únicos y muy lindos – Annie sonrió entendiendo el mensaje – pero ¡mire! – dijo acercándose hasta un vestido azul - ¿Qué le parece este vestido¡Es de esos cortos sin mangas de esos que están de moda¿cree usted que a mi esposo le gustaría este vestido? – dijo mirándola con malicia

Zillah no dijo nada solo abrió grandemente los ojos

- ¿No lo cree Zillah? – repitió con desafío

- Pues no lo sé… - el momento era incomodo

- ¡Como que no! Si ustedes las alegres pelirrojas son expertas en seducción y sensualidad – Annie sonreía aparentando una inocencia y candor – ande vamos déme su opinión

- Pues… si, creo que si, es usted muy hermosa, se vería realmente muy bella en ese vestido – Zillah contestó ocultando con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas que parecían querer traicionarla

- Oh gracias Zillah –dijo Annie sonriendo con todo el candor del mundo…

- Bueno… yo… debo irme…

- Pero… ¿por qué? Me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos platicar más tiempo – dijo Annie con una mirada de desilusión

- Es que tengo que ensayar

- Bueno, si es así, no le detengo más… hasta pronto Zillah

- Si, hasta pronto –dijo Zillah mientras se apresuraba a salir del lugar

Annie quedó sola en la tienda con el vestido en sus manos, miraba a través del escaparate la figura de Zillah que se alejaba a toda prisa.

- No hay duda – dijo Annie en voz baja cambiando su mirada que momentos antes aparentaba candor - Eres muy bella Zillah, pero no me vas a quitar a Archie

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Zillah iba casi corriendo, parecía como si unos demonios la persiguieran, no supo como pudo permanecer de pie frente a Annie, sentía la culpabilidad pintada en el rostro, estar cara a cara con Annie, la esposa del hombre que en poco tiempo le había robado el corazón había sido lo más fuerte que había tenido.

En los ojos de Zillah las lágrimas parecían quemarle, y sin poder evitarlo más tiempo, se detuvo en un callejón, donde dio rienda suelta a su dolor, sabía que estaba perdiendo.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Llego la noche de la inauguración de la clínica, al lugar habían llegado una gran cantidad de patrocinadores y gente de la más alta alcurnia. Albert se encontraba junto a Candy mientras Madame Elroy junto a Elisa no hacia más que refunfuñar

- ¿y cuando es que van a aparecer los familiares de tu noviecita? – preguntó la Tía Abuela con mala intención

- ya vendrán, no desespere – contestó Albert con mucha tranquilidad

- espero que no nos dejen en vergüenza… - dijo la tía abuela por lo bajo, pero él la escuchó

- ¡Albert! – dijo Candy llegando a su lado, había llegado antes con Madame Delibe – ha llegado Jude junto con Phillipe

- ¡oh Phillipe! buenas noches –dijo saludándolo con coquetería la Tía Abuela

- Buenas noches Madame Elroy, Elisa – a Elisa no le besó la mano como a la tía abuela, haciendo que Elisa quisiera matarlo con la mirada

- hola Candy – dijo Jude saludándola y la besó en las mejillas – vaya coincidimos con el mismo color del vestido –dijo Jude al ver que tenian el mismo color verde

- Si ya veo ji ji- sonrio la rubia

- Hola Albert, muy buenas noches Madame Elroy

- Buenas noches Mademosille Jude o puedo llamarla condesa Deveraux – dijo Albert tomando su mano galantemente

- Afortunadamente mis padres están vivos así que para que yo herede el titulo faltara mucho – contestó Jude

- Se que será una gran condesa – terció la tía abuela

- Eso espero Madame Elroy, por cierto mis padres están por llegar

- Oh que bueno será un placer conocer a los condes – comentó la tía abuela con placer

- ¡Oh! Acaba de llegar Karla –dijo Albert – y viene con sus padres

- Por favor Elisa quédate junto a mí – la tía abuela se acercó a Elisa - no sea que me desmaye de la impresión al conocer a la familia de esa maestrita – dijo con desprecio

- Si tía abuela, aquí estaré para apoyarla – contestó Elisa

- Mi amor ¡pero que hermosa estás! –dijo Albert al verla llegar vestida con un hermoso vestido color rosa, el cabello recogido y luciendo unas lindas joyas de la familia

- Y tu, estás muy guapo – dijo en voz baja Karla - te presento a mis padres

- ¡Oh es un gusto conocerlo Mister Albert!- dijo Madame Elvia

- Para mi es un honor conocerlos al fin – dijo Albert tomando la mano de Madame Elvia respetuosamente

- Esta es mi tía abuela - presentó Albert, mientras que Elroy hacia una reverencia a la dama de mala gana, aunque al observarla con detenimiento se sorprendió de verla elegantemente ataviada incluso con un vestido mucho mas caro que el de ella

- Y éste es mi padre –dijo Karla

- Agustín a sus ordenes –dijo el apuesto caballero de unos 65 años con abundante cabellera canosa y un porte de príncipe

- Mucho gusto –dijo Madame Elroy un poco mas interesada ya que los padres de la joven eran de muy buen ver

- Hoy es la pedida de mano y el anuncio oficial del compromiso de mi hija, no sabe lo feliz que me siento de que ella se case con su sobrino, he escuchado maravillas de Monsieur Albert

- Por su acento intuyo que es usted francés –dijo Madame Elroy

- Oh si lo soy… - contestó sonriente Monsieur Agustín

- Por si no lo sabe tía abuela – dijo interrumpiendo Albert - monsieur Agustín es el padre de Jude también

- ¡¡Que!! – dijo al señora Elroy sorprendida

- Jude ¿dónde está mi hija? – preguntó el conde

- ¡Oh papá! No te había visto llegar, es que estaba conversando con una amiga y con Madame Delibe, mira, ella es Candy

- Un gusto Madmesoille – dijo el conde besando la mano de Candy - es usted muy bella

- Mercy beacoupe monsieur –contestó Candy

- Hola hermano – dijo Madame Delibe

- Tiempo sin verte Henriette –dijo abrazando a la dama

- Aquí hay algo que no entiendo como es que Mademosille Jude es hermana de Karla –dijo Elroy sorprendida

- No te lo había querido mencionar porque iba a ser una sorpresa –dijo Albert- Jude y Karla son hermanas, Karla es la segunda hija del conde Deveraux

- Oh por dios, me va a dar… aire…necesito aire

- Madame Elroy ¿se siente bien? – preguntó el conde

- Solo necesito…

- Yo me encargaré –dijo Candy- venga tía abuela la llevaré a tomar aire

- ¿Porque se abra puesto así? - preguntó la condesa

- Es que es toda una sorpresa que ustedes fueran hermanas – dijo Elisa - un gusto conocerlos, hasta pronto Phillipe – lo miró con demasiada coquetería

- ¿Por qué Elisa te trata con tanta familiaridad? –preguntó Jude a Phillipe cuando ésta se alejó

- No lo sé, nunca le he dado confianza

- Eso espero

- No te me pongas celosa

Ya una vez calmada Madame Elroy asimiló de buena gana que su sobrino se casara con la segunda hija de un conde francés, regresó a la fiesta y aceptó el compromiso esa vez con un gran placer, pensar que los Andrey estarían emparentados con condes franceses, no se veía siempre.

Candy se encontraba alejada de todos los invitados, no hacia mas que observar a la puerta esperando ver a Terry entrar pero nada, el aún no llegaba.

Por otro lado Elisa o sabia como hacer para molestar a la pareja de Jude y Phillipe, cada vez que le pasaba cerca, Elisa rozaba su cuerpo con el del joven ocasionado que Jude quisiera matarla

- Calma mi amor , no le hagas caso

- Que no le haga caso, esa resbalosa solo quiere molestarnos

- Pero lo hace porque no le hago caso cariño

- Lo se amor pero es que…

- Ya tranquila, espérame en la terraza, ahora no hay nadie

- Allí estaré

Candy esperaba que Terry llegara, no entendía por qué se estaba retrasando, estaba parada cerca de la entrada, sus pensamientos estaban completamente recordando los besos que se habían dado aquella tarde, no podía creer aún, lo atrevida que había sido, sin darse cuenta un joven se le acercó lo que hizo que despertara de la ensoñación donde se encontraba.

- Hola Candy ¿como estás?

- ¡Niel!

- Que linda luces hoy ¿para quién te pusisteis tan bella?

- Para nadie – no quería que se enterara de en realidad era para Terry.

- Claro, no te basta con ser hermosa si no que quieres atormentar a todos tus admiradores rechazados

- ¿Lo dices por ti?

- Puede ser

- Mira Niel, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es discutir contigo, así que márchate

- Pero si estás sola y yo también estoy solo, lo justo es que nos hiciéramos compañía – sonreía

- Prefiero el dicho que dice, mejor sola que mal acompañada

- Desagradecida

- Si tanto quieres agradarme ¿por qué no me haces un favor?

- Quieres que me vaya – contestó como afirmando

- No, algo mejor, tráeme algo de tomar

- ¡Vaya! Ahora si estamos hablando, ya vuelvo

Candy lo observo alejarse, la intención había sido hacer que se fuera de su lado, pero al mismo tiempo tal vez no fuera mala idea conversar un rato con él

- ¡Candy, Candy! – escuchó una voz que la llamaba con urgencia

- ¡Jimmy¿qué haces aquí?

- Necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Es una amiga se llama Jeannie, va a dar a luz

- ¿Dónde vive Jeannie?

- En la hacienda en la que vivo, es hija de la cocinera

- Bueno, espérame afuera yo iré a avisarle a Albert que mande un doctor, por favor Jimmy no te preocupes ¿en que viniste?

- en la carreta, está saliendo por la terraza, saliendo del bosque

- Espérame allí, ya te alcanzo

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry iba entrando por la puerta de la casa cuando en ese justo momento vio a Candy salir corriendo por la terraza,, casi debería atravesar todo el salón, se apresuró a alcanzarla, había esperado tres días para poder estar con ella al fin, así que no podía perderla de vista.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Phillipe salió por la terraza, iba contento, feliz, no podía contener las ansias de poder estar junto a su amada Jude, tenían aún que esconderse, ya que ella no había hablado aún con sus padres por lo que tenían que mantenerlo en secreto, pero Phillipe no podía esperar a no tenerla en sus brazos, amaba a aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón, la prisa que le embargaba no le permitía pensar o darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su pensamiento lo ocupaba una dama, quien allí estaba en las sombras, oculta en aquel bosquecillo, en un pequeño claro, donde con algunas leves luces que luna les brindaba, ahí estaba ella, tan bella y pensativa.

- amor – la abrazó - y no sabes cuanto deseaba estar solas contigo – le susurró cerca de sus labios

- igual yo –dijo Jude también susurrando y abrazando también a Phillipe, le ofreció sus labios para que éste le diera un romántico beso

Pero… una figura que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol enterró sus uñas con furia en la corteza de éste, en unos ojos verdiazules, un mar de sentimientos empezaron a arremolinarse hasta provocar toda una tormenta, ira, frustración, furia, era lo que estaba sintiendo aquel hombre…

- ¡maldición! – pronunció en voz baja apretando los dientes, había un dolor contenido en cada palabra que pronunciaba - ¡¡pero cómo es posible!! Hace tres días me dijo que me amaba… - sus ojos comenzaron a arrasarse de lágrimas - y ahora se abraza de esa manera a ese hombre… y lo está besando… - decía con dolor – aquellos besos que me dio a mi, se los está dando a otro… –dijo apretando los puños

Cualquier cosa hubiese pensado de su pecosa menos esto, esto jamás, se había burlado de él, ella la persona a la cual el consideraba la persona mas sincera del mundo, ella su Candy lo había engañado

Cuando Terry alcanzó a llegar a la terraza, Candy se había internado en el bosquecillo, iba dispuesto a seguirla, pero cuando vio que Phillipe apareció por otro lado y tomaba el mismo camino que había tomado Candy, sintió que una mano fría apretaba su corazón, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, fue detrás de Phillipe… entró también Terry al bosquecillo, todo estaba oscuro y los rayos de luz de la luna, pudo ver la cabeza rubia de Phillipe, lo siguió hasta que se detuvo junto a un árbol.

Iba en ese justo momento a voltear a otro lado, cuando unos brazos blancos rodearon el cuello de Phillipe, el rubio se había encontrado con una mujer a la que por la oscuridad no había podido reconocer, creyendo así que esa joven era Candy…

Continuara…

Notas de autora: Bueno amigas espero les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de no demorarme.

Tambien le mando un abrazo a Lizette mi editora y co autora, gracias por corregirme mis desastres

Cualquier comentario hacerlo a : MVillaverd25yahoo.es


	18. Amargas Desilusiones

**UNA DAMA ATREVIDA **

**Capítulo 18 **

**Amargas desilusiones**

———

La noche continuaba en aquella fiesta, el baile seguía escuchándose, varias parejas en la pista continuaban aquel danzar, una de ellas era el matrimonio Britter, Annie Britter quien de nueva cuenta había llamado la atención con un vestido en color rojo carmín, con un escote en "U" con mangas hasta el codo de donde salían hasta sus manos unos vuelos con tela transparente del mismo color, además de que el modelo parecía tener mucho vuelo en las piernas pero al mismo tiempo parecía delinear su figura, lo cual de nueva cuenta, las miradas masculinas eran para ella.

Archie sostenía en sus brazos aquella mujer que parecía haber descubierto apenas unos días, sonreía con disimulado placer al ver las miradas de los demás hombres que admiraban a su esposa, aunque con un dejo de celos hubiera querido que nadie la mirara, pero Annie, Dios, se dijo, estaba preciosa, pensaba mientras bailaban muy cerca, de manera que podía aspirar su aroma que lo estaba volviendo loco.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry se marchó de la fiesta con el corazón destrozado, él esperaba que Candy se hubiese decidido por él, pero en la confusión de la noche creyó que era Phillipe quien besaba a su amada con aquella pasión de un hombre deseoso y enamorado, tanto como lo estaba él de su pecosa.

Se había decidido, cuando volvió a verla, tan bella, tan dulce como un ángel, olvidó su extraña pasión por Margot ya que su ángel lo llenaba todo, amor… deseo, no había duda, lo de Margot era solo atracción, lo que él sentía por Candy era amor, un amor que le daba calidez a su alma, que lo llenaba, pero que ahora se había convertido en un invierno infernal, quería hacer algo… tal vez beber, no… fumar… no tampoco, algo de lo que lo pudiera hacer sentir mejor… venganza, si…

Entonces, muy cerca de allí vio un cartel, sábado en la noche el Show de Las Alegres Pelirrojas, claro, se dijo, Margot, tenia que verla, tal vez ella podría ayudarlo a superar este dolor.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Candy había conseguido la ayuda de un doctor muy amigo suyo quien para suerte de la rubia se encontraba en la fiesta, el doctor de muy buen corazón aceptó ayudar sin titubear a la rubia cuando ésta se lo pidió

- Oh doctor Ernest no sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted

- No es nada señorita Andley, estoy para servirle –dijo el amable doctor antes de irse

- Gracias Candy no se que hubiese hecho sin ti

- No es nada Jimmy, además siempre me ha gustado ver a lindos niños llegar al mundo

- Bueno ya es tarde es hora de irme –dijo la joven

Mientras se dirigía a su casa Candy recordó su cita con Terry, tenia tantas ganas de verlo, de besar sus labios… de entregarse a él… tal vez el destino no quería que estuviesen juntos pensó… tonterías, se dijo, ya habrá otra oportunidad, Terry entenderá cuando lo explique.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- ¿estás cansada? – preguntó galante Archie a Annie cuando entraron a la casa

- Hummm – dijo con un leve bostezo Annie – un poco…

- Mmm - Archie le quitó el abrigo a Annie y depositó un beso en su cuello desnudo, ya que Annie no se había puesto joyas

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó volteándolo a mirar

- No pude resistir… tu aroma me vuelve loco

La leve oscuridad que existía en la casa, ayudaba a Annie a que no pudiera distinguir muy bien los gestos que ésta hacía al escuchar aquello de labios de Archie

- ¿Ah si? – contestó Annie – pues no lo creo – comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras dejando a Archie parado

- ¿Por qué no lo crees? – preguntó Archie sin entender

- Que no creo que algo de mi pueda atraerte como dices – lo miró sobre su hombro

- ¡Claro que si! Me atrae… - se acercó a ella, él la miró hacía arriba, ya que quedó a tres escalones debajo de ella - ¡Todo! – después de mirarla de pies a cabeza

Annie había contenido la respiración, cómo era posible que con su mirada Archie la hubiera acariciado de aquella manera, sintió de repente estremecerse, pero debía disimular, se dijo, "sé fuerte Annie".

- Pues… yo no te creo – y volvió a darle la espalda caminando escaleras arriba, mientras trataba de contonearse como lo había aprendido.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su recamara, no había escuchado las pisadas de Archie, y se volteó a mirar hacía sus espaldas

- ¡OH! – dijo sorprendida - ¡me has asustado!

Archie estaba precisamente detrás de ella, la miraba con unos ojos completamente diferentes a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, sin darle tiempo a más nada, la tomó de los hombros empujándola hacía su puerta, el cuerpo de Annie entre su puerta y el cuerpo de Archie.

- ¿Archie? – habló Annie

Momento que aprovechó Archie para besarla, ella estaba completamente sorprendida, no podía creer aquel arrebato de Archie.

Él la besaba con una pasión incontenible, parecía jugar con su boca, Annie no podía creer que Archie la pudiera besar de aquella manera, era algo… soñado para ella, la besaba como nunca lo había hecho.

Archie sentía un gran calor subiendo desde su vientre hasta su garganta, mientras la besaba, no podía creer tampoco que Annie lo hiciera sentir de aquella manera, que lo estuviera excitando de aquella forma.

Las manos de Archie comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Annie por encima de su vestido, una de sus manos se aventuró a acariciar por encima de la tela uno de sus senos que inmediatamente respondió a su toque, mientras la otra buscaba el cierre de su vestido, las manos de Annie habían subido hasta el cuello de Archie de manera que éste tenía todo el camino libre de obstáculos, poco a poco el cierre cedía y el vestido comenzó a descubrir aquella piel tan blanca, dando paso a Archie de poder tener un mejor contacto, quien gimió al tocar un seno desnudo de Annie que ya estaba gozando de la excitación a la que la estaba llevando.

Por un momento Archie dejó el cierre y su mano bajó para poder tener mejor acceso, subiendo aquellas telas que parecían ocultar el tesoro que buscaba.

Pronto la boca de Archie dejó la de Annie y se condujo con un camino de besos bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a aquellos pechos blanquísimos con puntas rosadas que comenzó a degustar con un placer enorme.

Annie solo sentía aquella oleada de placer hasta entonces desconocida, jamás había pensado que pudiera existir mayor sentir de placer, mientras sentía como las manos y la boca de Archie parecía hacerla desfallecer por todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Pero…

- mami…

- ¿Qué…? – pronunció Annie como en un susurro, pero su cerebro se negaba a prestar atención

- mami… - de nuevo la vocecita

El cerebro de Annie lanzó un leve chispazo de electricidad para que despertara.

- Archie… - dijo Annie

- Mmmm – fue lo que dijo Archie

- Archie… los niños…

- Mmmm

- Mami…

Y Annie prácticamente empujó a Archie cuando abrió los ojos y vio que estaba frente a ellos su hijo mayor, quien los veía aún adormilado.

- ¡oh! Amor, ven… - se acercó Annie a él, arreglándose el vestido

- ¿Annie? – pronunció Archie con pesar

- Perdón, pero debo llevar al niño a la cama… - dijo apresurándose a escapar de aquella situación, dejando a un Archie completamente frustrado

- Ven amor – se fue Annie con el niño hasta la recamara de éste.

Annie iba internamente agradecida con su hijo por haber interrumpido lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, era cierto que eso era lo que ella estaba anhelando sentir con Archie, pero no, aún no era el momento, necesitaba que él se volviera loco por ella.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Al día siguiente Candy se encontraba en el hogar de Ponny mientras tomaba una taza de té acompañada de Madame Delibe, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María

- Candy te tengo un nuevo descubrimiento – decía Lulu al llegar muy sonriente haciendo una gran algarabía

- Pero ¿que es este escándalo? – dijo Madame Delibe al verla

- ¡Encontré un remedio! Mira Candy en este frasquito tengo la cura de tus males

- ¿qué es eso? –pregunto Candy

- Uno de los secretos mejores guardados de Lucrecia Borgia, decían que tenia el cabello más hermoso de la corte italiana

- Aja y eso…

- Es la solución a tu problema, dejaras de ser pelirroja y volverás a ser rubia

- Ahhhh- gritaron Madame Delibe, miss Ponny y la hermana María

- Ay no cherie, cuidado y le terminas de maltratar el cabello a Candy –dijo Madame Delibe

- No le va a pasar nada Madame, ven Candy

- Pero es que…

- Confía en mi –dijo Lulu

Candy se dejó llevar y se sometió al extraño tratamiento de belleza que su amiga Lulu le estaba proporcionando, cuando terminó, el cabello de Candy había vuelto a ser rubio, con la única diferencia de que éste en las puntas todavía seguía siendo rojo

- Ahora si cherie – dijo sonriendo triunfante

- ¿Pero que es eso? – Candy se miró al espejo con espanto

- Bueno, de por qué el cabello rojo se te estaba saliendo - explicó

- Soy mitad rubia y mitad pelirroja – decía aún espantada

- Tranquila cherie – la consoló - solo cortaremos la mitad de tu cabello y ya

- Me quedara el cabello hasta por encima de los hombros yo que lo tenia tan largo – se sintió triste

- Ya crecerá, tengo un tratamiento para el crecimiento rápido…

- Otra poción más, pero…

- Calma cherie, ya veras, todo saldrá bien

- Y ahora que he vuelto a ser rubia ¿cómo actuaré en el show?

- Peluca cherie

- Que remedio – dijo haciendo un mohín

Candy miraba en el espejo como Lulú continuaba su tarea, mientras sentía un poco de dolor al sentir cuando un mechón de su cabello era cortado.

- Toma – dijo Lulú al terminar de cortarle todos los cabellos que aún tenía el cabello rojo - este es un tónico que evitara que el cabello se te caiga y le dará brillo

- Lulú ¿cómo sabes tanto? – dijo mirando aquel frasco

- Pues… verás, mi sueño es tener en un futuro una fabrica de productos de belleza, sabes cherie, mi madre era herbologa y mi padre químico, por eso aprendí tanto

- Haces maravillas

- Gracias cherie, bueno debo irme¿estarás esta noche?

- Claro que si

- Excelente, prepararé la peluca roja

- Espero volver a ver a Terry esta vez no me dará miedo que me toque le cabello

- Hasta la noche cherie –dijo Lulu saliendo apurada

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Sabía que esa noche tendría que ser especial, mientras tarareaba una canción Niel se acomodaba su corbata y se observaba en el espejo, de esa noche no pasaba, tenia que acercarse a esa misteriosa pelirroja, vaya que las cinco tenían unas excelentes figuras, pero la mujer del antifaz lo intrigaba, aunque después de todo irónicamente era la única que le había llamado la atención ya que los otros rostros no los había visto con detalle salvo el de Zillah y eso era porque sabia lo de su relación con su primo. Pero esa mujer del antifaz, había algo misterioso en ella y lo iba a investigar.

- No me digas que te preparas para ir a ver ese Show de quinta – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y la miró a través del espejo

- El show es muy bueno hermanita, es más si te animaras hasta podrías ser tu una alegre pelirroja – sonrió burlón

- Ni pensarlo, jamás me mezclaría con esas mujerzuelas

- No hables tonterías, ellas no son mujerzuelas

- Y quien te lo garantiza, mira a esa Zillah es la amante de Archie

- Eso es distinto

- Bah, eres un tonto

- Elisa te doy un consejo, sal diviértete, se feliz querida, te veo muy amargada

- Ah si y tu eres el hombre mas feliz del mundo

- Trato de divertirme en vez de estar como tu hermanita amargándome la vida y tratando de amargarle la vida a los demás –dijo Niel mientras se retiraba

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry no había querido creer lo que sus ojos vieron esa noche, aquella pareja en la oscuridad abrazados y besándose apasionadamente. A la mañana siguiente llego a la Mansión Andley y grande fue su sorpresa el ver a Candy con Phillipe, el le abría la puerta de su auto y ella le sonreía mientras el a miraba hechizado, maldita sea, ella le había mentido

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta fue a casa de Jude conversó con ella un rato, la había visto muy feliz, pero estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios problemas que no le preguntó el por qué de tanta alegría. En la tarde salió dirigiéndose al parque y cuando llegó, justo ahí la vio, al mirarla sentía deseos de acercarse y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero recordó su mentira y prefirió despreciarla a que ella supiera el daño tan grande que le había hecho.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Zillah caminaba mirando escaparates, llamaba como siempre la atención mientras lo hacía, ya que las miradas masculinas se volteaban incluso cuando ella ya llevaba unos cuantos metros delante de ellos.

Aquella mañana, no sabía qué hacer, hacía días que no hablaba con Archie, desde aquella noche en que le dijo ella que pensaba y decidiera lo que haría, hiciera lo que hiciera, ella estaría de acuerdo.

Entró a un restaurante para almorzar, ahí lógicamente no faltó quien quisiera hacerle compañía, a lo que ella se negó, a pesar de presentarse en un show, no quería ser una mujer que diera pie a tantas libertades, quería respeto.

Se encontraba leyendo el menú, cuando de reojo vio una pareja entrar, sin saber cómo se encontró mirando a aquella pareja, era Archie con su esposa, a quien éste llevaba con una mano en la espalda, observó cómo él la atendía solícito, al abrir la silla notó cómo él con disimulo daba un beso en el cuello a Annie, el corazón de Zillah sintió apretarse, al sentarse ellos, Archie le daba la espalda a ella, mientras que Annie quedaba prácticamente frente a ella.

Zillah trató de taparse con el menú, mientras veía las muestras de Archie hacia su esposa, se dio cuenta que había cambiado algo entre ellos, Annie realmente estaba preciosa, algo en su porte era diferente, llamaba mucho la atención, realmente podía incluso competir con ella.

Archie tomaba de la mano a su esposa, besaba aquella mano, Annie lo miraba sonriente, se fijó, que en la mirada de Annie había provocación, notó como ella lo tocaba, Zillah estaba consumiéndose de celos, no podía soportar más, dejó el menú, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, parecía que la perseguían.

Sus ojos iban a punto de romper a llorar, pero trató de no permitirlo, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

- ¡Archie! – dijo

- Zillah – pronunció el suavemente

- ¿Qué haces¿Qué no estás en compañía de tu esposa?

- Zillah déjame…

- No Archie – le puso una mano a modo de alto – entiendo que es lo que sucede… has decidido lo que harás en tu vida… - decía con un aplomo que estaba lejos de sentir – entiendo que hayas decidido estar con tu esposa…

- Zillah yo siento por ti…

- Lo que sientes por mi – lo interrumpió – no es igual a lo que sientes por tu esposa, ella es la madre de tus hijos… la amas… sólo que no te habías dado cuenta…

- Eres una gran mujer…

- Tú también eres un gran hombre…

- Siempre te recordaré…

- No lo creo… - le contestó sonriendo – adiós… - dijo ella dándole la espalda caminando lo más rápido que podía, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no le importó que la gente la mirara llorar, se encaminó hacía un callejón, lejos de las miradas, donde dio rienda suelta a su dolor.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Aquella noche antes de comenzar el show, las pelirrojas estaban arreglándose, Zillah estaba muy callada y a pesar de que sus compañeras le preguntaban que le había sucedido, ella sonreía y les decía que estaba bien.

Lulú se encargaba de ayudar a Candy a poner la peluca, ya había terminado de pintarla, prácticamente estaban ya listas, solo faltaba Candy de darle sus últimos toques a su cabello, cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta.

Zillah antes de abrir, volteó a mirar que Candy tuviera puesto el antifaz.

- Margot… - dijo Zillah con los ojos muy abiertos – alguien te busca

- ¿A mi? – Candy entendió que en esos momentos era Margot ya - ¿quién es?

- Yo… - dijo otra voz entrando por la puerta sin haber sido invitado

- Te… Terry – susurró,

- Hola Margot – éste sonreía

- Er… chicas – dijo Zillah - ¿por qué no los dejamos un momento a solas?

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Lulú, y salieron dejando solo a Margot y a Terry en el camerino

- ¿y a qué debo el honor? – preguntó Margot sin entender la presencia de Terry ahí

- Bueno, verás, vine a Chicago a pasar unos días de descanso y pues cómo sabía que las pelirrojas estaban aquí, pues pensé, en venir a verte… ¿te gustaría salir a cenar después del show conmigo?

Candy no sabía que pensar ¿cómo era posible que él viniera a buscar a Margot si se suponía con Candy ya tenía una relación¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

- Pero… ¿y tu novia? – preguntó Margot

- ¿Ella? Hummm – sonrió con cinismo – aquí en Chicago soy un hombre libre, nada me ata a nadie

- ¿a nadie¿y no hay alguien más por ahí? – Candy trató que su voz no temblara –

- No – se acercó a ella – soy un hombre libre…

Candy sentía un gran dolor, cómo era posible que Terry negara con aquel gran cinismo decir que era un hombre libre, dónde quedaba entonces ella.

- ¡Margot! – la puerta se abrió y entró rápidamente Zillah – perdón pero debemos apurarnos, el show empezará pronto…

- ¿Entonces hermosa Margot? – preguntó y dijo sin esperar la respuesta de ella – vendré por ti después del show, no lo olvides… - y salió

Las otras pelirrojas entraron y cerraron la puerta, miraron a Candy, quien se quitó el antifaz comenzando a llorar

- Candy deja de llorar – dijo Lulú - ¡Oh tu maquillaje querida!

- Lo siento Lulú, ese hombre… ¿qué es lo que está haciendo¿por qué vino a buscar a Margot? Si ayer me habló de lo mucho que me amaba… ¿acaso solo me engañó y sigue ilusionado por Margot¡No sé porque le volví a hacer caso!

- Es extraño después de lo que me contaste, todo parecía que iba a marchar bien

- Pero no fue así

- ¿A donde vas?

- A tomar aire – y se puso nuevamente su antifaz

- ¡Pero pronto empezará el show! – dijo Zillah

- no tardaré – contestó Candy

La chica salió del camerino sin percatarse que estaba siendo vigilada, afortunadamente tenía puesto el antifaz de manera que Niel no pudo reconocerla

- Hola preciosa –dijo el joven y Candy sintió ponérsele la carne de gallina¡oh Dios! Si Niel la descubría estaba perdida

- Bue… buenas… noches –dijo nerviosa

- Sabes quería decirte que me fascina tu personalidad misteriosa, me encantaría poder ver tu rostro – se acercó a ella

- No

- ¿Por que no? Anda, prometo no decirle a nadie - dijo levantando su mano, Candy se retiró un poco

- "Candy piensa, piensa" - se decía ella mientras veía a Niel acercársele

- Anda déjame verte, o ¿será que tienes la cara deformada se que nunca nadie ha visto tu rostro O ¿será que te busca la justicia?

- No… mejor después –dijo rápidamente al ver la mano de Niel dirigirse a su rostro

- ¿Después? – Niel mostró una gran sonrisa, no esperaba tener tanta suerte

- Si después – lo miró con provocación y coquetería que hizo que Niel cambiara su actitud con ella - mira ¿Qué te parece si me esperas después del show? – le sonreía ella muy sensual

- Je – sonrió nervioso el joven - de acuerdo, respetaré por ahora tu identidad solo porque a cambio te irás conmigo cuando termine el show

- Si, así es

- Perfecto nos vemos nena, prometo darte una noche inolvidable

- Así será –dijo alejándose de Niel mientras regresaba corriendo a los camerinos

- ¿Que te ocurre Candy? –pregunto Lulú al verla tan nerviosa

- Allá afuera esta mi primo Niel, no sé como voy salir de aquí sin que me vean, además Niel me esperará al terminar el show en la parte trasera y Terry también me esperará en la parte de adelante

- ¿Como que tu primo te espera en la parte trasera del nigth club?

- Te contaré – y así Candy le contó lo del encuentro con su primo

- Mmm¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?

- ¿Que se te ocurre?

- Bueno… ¿qué tal si yo me disfrazo de Margot y me encargo de tu primo?

- ¿De verdad harías eso? – pero dijo rápidamente Candy – no, no puedo permitirlo, Niel es un hombre muy peligroso

- Tranquila sé como deshacerme de tipos necios

- Pero es que Niel…

- Ah tranquila, tengo esto- dijo la joven levantándose la falda de su vestido para enseñarle una navaja que llevaba en su sexy liguero

- Piensas en todo

- Por supuesto Cherie

- De acuerdo Lulu, ya está resuelto lo de Niel, pero ¿qué haré con Terry?

- Pues, él viene a ver a Margot, averigua por qué la vino a buscar, se supone que ahora está en una relación con Candy

- Si, es cierto ¿¿crees que quiera jugar con las dos??

- Eso cheri, es lo que deberás averiguar…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras que entre el público en una mesa cerca del escenario un solitario joven bebía y bebía mientras esperaba el comienzo del show con detalle, no sabía que era lo que Margot provocaba en él, siempre que estaba cerca de ella, sentía que algo había en ella que hacía desear estar a su lado, su misteriosa dama del antifaz, pronto quizás sabría cual era el rostro que había detrás de él, si, pensaba, con Margot sería más sencillo olvidar a Candy, ahora no importaba saber si realmente Candy lo amaba, ya que al mirarla ser besada por otro, ya no había razón para seguir empeñado en que Candy estuviera con él, después de todo nada importaba ahora. Terry encendió un cigarrillo le dio dos jaladas y lo apagó, ya no lo soportaba como antes. Se anunció que el show empezaría cuando en eso sintió unas manos sobre su hombro

- ¡Albert!

- Amigo ¿cuando llegaste a Chicago?

- Hace unos días

- ¿Y no viniste a visitarme?

- Lo siento…

- Pero ¿qué te trae a Chicago?

- Ando de vacaciones y quería cambiar de ambientes – dijo con indiferencia

Albert no dijo nada sabía que en realidad Terry lo que quería era volver a ver a Candy

- ¿Viniste solo?

- No, con Jude

- Vaya ella no me habia mencionado nada

- ¿La has visto?

- Casi a diario

- No me digas que tu y ella… - dijo sorprendido

- No, para nada, yo estoy comprometido con su hermana

- ¡Jude tiene una hermana! – volvió a sorprenderse

- Que poco sabes de tu mejor amiga

- ¡Ah si! Ya recordé, si, ella tiene una hermana muy controversial, una que dejo todo por ser maestra

- ¡Esa es mi Karla! – sonrió

- ¡Vaya, enhorabuena! Al menos tu si serás feliz – dijo con ironía

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno que…

- ¡¡¡Atención!!! – se escuchó la voz del animador - a sus lugares que el show comienza

Las alegres pelirrojas salieron una por una hasta que apareció la chica del antifaz, el show siguió como siempre con profesionalismo, pero cuando Candy vio a Albert acompañado de Terry casi se caía de la tarima pero domino sus nervios.

Bajaron las luces, la música comenzó, una luz se encendió en el escenario, mostrando a una de las pelirrojas principales, logrando una gran exclamación del público.

**Zillah :** Nunca pensé que doliera el amor así cuando se entierra en el medio de un no y un si es un día ella y otro día yo me estas dejando sin corazón y cero de razón

Otras luces más alumbraron a las demás chicas…

**Las Pelirrojas**: Ay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio a tus negocios sucios  
ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quede como Monalisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti...  
me voy será mejor así

Las luces volvieron a apagarse, dejando solo una encendida con una de las pelirrojas que más atención llamaba, sobre todo por el misterio del antifaz, la mayoría de los varones ahí reunidos, exclamó de placer al ver aquella mujer tan sensual.

**Candy:** Se que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo, te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un cuchillo, pero todo lo que entra ha de salir y los que esto, tendrán que partir, empezando por mí

**Las cinco Pelirrojas :** Ay Te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio a tus negocios sucios ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada a prueba de patadas  
por ti me quede como Monalisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti... me voy...

**Zillah:** Tal vez tu no eres ese para mí  
No se como se puede engañar así  
Pero era así

**Candy:** Es tan patético, neurótico, satírico  
psicopático, es que no lo ves el tango no es de tres llevo engañando a este par y me sale al revés pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez ohhhhhh

**Las Pelirrojas:** Ay te aviso, te anuncio que hoy renuncio a tus negocios sucios  
por ti me quede como Monalisa  
sin llanto y sin sonrisa te aviso que estoy de tí vacunada y no me importa nada, que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti, me voy, sera mejor así, ya me voy... ya me fui... es mejor así

**Candy y Zillah:** Ay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti... me voy hay que el cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti... me voy ah ah ah

Las luces volvieron a encenderse en todo el salón, las pelirrojas terminaron de cantar y como era de costumbre la lluvia de aplausos no se dejó esperar, varios hombres de pie aplaudían, Candy tuvo ojos para uno, Terry, había alzado su copa hacía ella, lo que en vez de provocarle un gusto, le provocó un dolor, no entendía por qué Terry había ido a buscar a Margot¿qué quería de ella? Y prácticamente salió corriendo al camerino para dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. También aunque en el escenario Candy, Zillah, ésta buscó también rápidamente a una persona, pero él no estaba en el público… las dos aunque demostraban total dominio de la situación, no eran felices.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

El Show termino y Candy aún con la peluca roja estaba sentada frente al espejo.

Y así, justo como lo habían planeado se realizó todo Lulú disfrazada de Margot con antifaz y extensiones largas ya que Lulu tenía el cabello corto a la altura de las orejas. Al salir al encuentro de Niel no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ya que ese hombre tan nefasto que tanto mal le habia hecho a su amiga Candy era el hombre que hacia varias noches cuando actuaba en el escenario la habia conquistado con una mirada.

- Margot, hola –saludó Niel

- Hola – dijo nerviosa

- No sabes cuanto esperé por esto –dijo tomándola entre sus brazos mientras la besaba, Lulú no se resistió ya que deseaba desde hace mucho a ese hombre

- ¿Vienes conmigo verdad?

- Te lo prometí

- No sabes cuanto disfrutaremos –dijo guiándola a su auto para luego perderse

Candy por su lado aún vestida de Margot salía del lugar cuando se topó con la mirada de Terry quien estaba conversando en compañía de Albert

- ¿Me perdonas amigo? – le dijo

- Si anda –dijo Albert al ver la mirada de Terry sobre Margot, aunque en realidad confirmó sus sospechas al mirarla en el escenario, èl sabía que ella era Candy, lo habia descubierto cuando la vio en el show cantando, recordó cuando Candy le hizo la demostración ya hacia meses estando él, Annie y Archie presentes, Terry jamás la habia escuchado cantar por eso no reconocía a Candy en Margot, además de que había estado conversando con Jude sobre sus sospechas pero al escucharla una y otra vez ya no habia duda alguna - ¡ah! Por cierto amigo – lo detuvo - no faltes a la recepción que se dará la próxima semana en Lakewood, estas cordialmente invitado, serás mi huésped de honor

- La verdad no se si podré ir ya que como estoy de vacaciones no se si irme un tiempo a escocia

- ¡Oh! – fue lo que dijo Albert

- Mira, que te parece nos vemos el lunes y te explico, nos encontramos en el restaurante del hotel en el que me hospedo al medio día

- Me parece bien –dijo Albert mientras lo veía ir hacia la pelirroja - ¿Cuándo le diras la verdad amiga? – se dijo por lo bajo cuando Terry se había alejado

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Hola que bien cantaste esta noche –dijo Terry

- Gracias – dijo con frialdad

- ¿Por qué no te quitas el antifaz?

- No quiero – puso su mano en su cara para evitar que Terry lo tocara

- ¿Insistes en ocultar tu rostro?

- Prefiero que sea así

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Has bebido?

- Eso no importa

- Si importa, a mi no me gustan los borrachos

- No dijiste eso la otra noche – la trató de abrazar

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¿Por qué me rechazas?

- Terry… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – sentía una furia crecer dentro de ella

- Que me ayudes…

- ¿Por qué? – no entendía

- Porque… porque soy un idiota

- ¿Idiota? – dijo Candy asombrada

- Por favor ayúdame - dijo abrazándola, Candy intentó separarse de él pero al tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su aroma no pudo separarlo

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado?

- Ella… la mujer que amo me engañó

- ¡Te engañó! – dijo la joven asombrada entonces era Susana la mujer que el amaba, después de todo el le había dicho que ella lo había engañado… pero si él amaba a Susana, entonces ¿por qué le había dicho a ella que la amaba?

- No sabes cuanto me duele, porque la amo pese a todo, sé que no debería refugiarme en tus brazos te estaría haciendo daño, pero te necesito

Candy sentía una gran confusión ¿qué le pasaba a Terry? No le entendía nada ¿cómo era posible que estaba tan vulnerable por una mujer que lo había engañado que de seguro era Susana? Pero entonces¿por qué había vuelto a buscar a Candy y decirle que la amaba, que la seguía amando y que quería casarse con ella? y ahora quería refugiarse en los brazos de Margot

- Yo pensé que ella era sincera sabes – continuaba diciendo, abrazada a ella, su voz cerca de su oído, su aliento le hacía sentir escalofríos a Candy - lo que más detesto es la mentira y ella me mintió, me ilusionó me dijo que me amaba

- ¡Un momento¿ella te dijo que te amaba?

- ¡Si! Y resultó que ella sigue con el otro, con su prometido ¡¡y la vi, la vi besar a ese hombre!!

- ¡¡Un momento!! esa mujer ¿quién es…?

- Margot, Margot – grito Sissy interrumpiendo precisamente en aquellos momentos

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Es Zillah, no sé que le ocurrió pero esta desmayada en su camerino

- Oh, lo siento Terry debo ver a mi amiga – dijo zafándose de él

- ¡¡Margot, Margot!! – pero ya la joven se había ido

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel había llevado a Lulu a un lugar apartado lejos de la ciudad su objetivo era hacer suya a la hermosa pelirroja, Lulu se había dejado llevar debido que le gustaba demasiado así que bajo del coche y guiada por él entro a esa misteriosa casa con vista al lago.

- ¡Que casa tan hermosa!

- No más que tu –dijo acariciándole los hombros descubiertos debido a que el vestido que llevaba la joven los dejaba a la vista- tienes una piel tan suave y deliciosa

- Gracias

- ¿Quieres beber algo¡ah ya sé! Un vino blanco

- Gracias –dijo mientras Niel le pasaba la copa

- A tu salud mi reina

Lulu solo sonrió, pero este hombre le gustaba mucho, aún después de todo lo que le había contado Candy pensó en que él no era confiable, cómo había podido dejarse llevar hasta ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas la mascara? Estamos lejos de todas las miradas indiscretas

- Prefiero mantenerme así

- ¿Por qué?

- Por favor – se hizo un paso atrás

- ¿Acaso tienes algo que ocultar?

- No, pero prefiero que las cosas se den así

- No me agrada la idea

- Entonces me voy

- No, por favor no – dijo acercándosele para besarla una vez más - eres tan hermosa estoy seguro que has de ser muy bella - Niel siguió avanzando su mano mientras tocaba su hombros para bajar lentamente hasta su pecho y con sumo atrevimiento trato de bajarle el vestido - ¡¡Deténgase!! – dijo Lulu

- ¡NO! – dijo Niel

- ¡Si usted piensa que yo soy una mujerzuela se equivoca! – dijo levantándose de su asiento

- ¿Ah no¿y por qué entonces viniste conmigo?

- Porque… porque pensé que seria diferente, desde que lo vi me gustó, me gustó mucho y pensé que usted quería platicar, no sé… conocerme que sé yo, pero veo que lo único que quiere es… es eso y se equivocó conmigo ¡apártese que me voy!

- Ni pensarlo no la dejaré ir

- Me va a tener que dejar ir

- No

- O me deja ir o…

- ¿O? – dijo Niel con cinismo

- De acuerdo –dijo Lulu mientras se subía la falda de su vestido

- Vaya al parecer entendiste me vas a enseñar tus hermosas piernas – decía con lasciva

- ¡¡Aléjese de mí!! – dijo Lulú sacando su navaja y amenazándolo

- ¡¡Que, pero…!!

- Para que vea que no soy una tonta o ¿acaso creyó que vendría sin una protección?

- Si, y lo mas seguro es que no sabes como usar esa navaja – dijo tratándole de quitar el arma, pero tuvo que retroceder al ver el eficaz manejo de Lulu con la navaja - ¡ay! Casi me rebana

- Eso es lo que debería hacer, es cierto todo lo que me contaron de usted, es usted un cretino

- ¿Quien te contó cosas de mí?

- Eso no importa, apártese o le saco las tripas ahora mismo

- De acuerdo de acuerdo, vaya que agresiva

Lulu salió de la casa y subió al coche, le ofreció una gran suma al cochero y éste la alejó de aquel lugar, la joven se sentía muy triste ya que su sueño se había desmoronado en menos de unas horas.

- Maldita mujer, pero no se porque ahora me gusta mas la condenada¿quién eres Margot, quien eres y por qué tu misterio me fascina? –dijo Niel al verla partir

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Zillah ¿qué te pasó amiga? –dijo Candy cuando por fin ésta recuperó la conciencia

- Nada, creo que he estado muy enferma estos ultimas días

- Zillah¿estás segura? Hace tiempo quería hablar contigo de algo

- ¿De qué?

- Escuche por ahí que tu estas saliendo con un hombre… casado ¿es verdad?

- ¡Oh Candy! – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

- ¿Quien es ese hombre?

- No te puedo decir

- Zillah dime… - le pidió la rubia con suavidad

- No… no puedo

- Zillah… ¿lo conozco?

- No… ¡como crees! – dijo rápidamente

- ¿Entonces?

- Mira Candy yo te quiero mucho. pero prefiero no hablar de ciertos tema, además esto se ha terminado

- Zillah… es que…

- Candy no te preocupes, si piensas que mi desmayo puede ser un embarazo tranquila, no es así estoy en mis días del mes, lo que ocurre es que últimamente no he comido mucho, la verdad he perdido el apetito

- ¿Y eso porque?

- No lo se, mira Candy pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que te considero una buena amiga, pero no me preguntes mas nada

- Esta bien –dijo la joven tomando la mano de la bella pelirroja

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Al día siguiente se celebraba el cumpleaños de la señorita Ponny, era un domingo y Candy y sus amigos se preparaban para festejarle en el hogar. Candy no sabia dejado de pensar en la extraña actitud de Terry, por lo que le había dicho aquella mujer por la que sufría Terry no era Susana, había hablado de una mujer que amaba a otro, quien podría ser. Se preguntaba.

- Candy ¿qué te ocurre andas muy pensativa? –le preguntó Annie

- Nada Annie cosas que pasan¿como estas con Archie?

- Muy Bien

- Annie, yo espero que por lo menos tu si logres ser feliz

- Lo seré y tu también

- Vengan chicas – llamo Karla- vamos a partir la torta

- Si vamos

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Por otro lado Albert conversaba con Jude, sobre sus sospechas confirmadas

- Así que lo confirmaste, yo quería ir al show esta noche pero no pude, me quede ayudando a Karla –dijo Jude

- Yo si, la verdad siempre noté algo familiar en Margot y es que ella es la misma Candy

- ¿Y se lo piensas decir?

- No por ahora, aunque quisiera saber cual es el propósito de todo esto

- Si yo también quisiera saber, y si Terry se entera de que la pelirroja que lo apasiona y la mujer que el ama son la misma. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar…

- Siempre y cuando no lo tome a mal

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry había pasado toda la tarde en su habitación de hotel¿qué sentido le daría a su vida, que haría ahora? Sin Candy ya nada importaba, y Margot, estaba tan extraña no era la misma, aunque no podía evitar dejar de pensar en ella también. Que mujer tan extraña.

Jude había salido, no sabia a donde, cuando llego a su residencia le habían dicho que había salido, ni siquiera su mejor amiga estaba para escucharlo o en el mejor de los casos enterarse de su vida, siempre le había gustado hablar con Jude, sabia que ella era la única que lo escuchaba sin tener algún interés amoroso en él, era la amiga ideal, todas las mujeres que alguna vez se le habían acercado haciéndose sus amigas siempre querían sacar algo de él, Jude su amiga era distinta, y ahora no estaba.

Trató de calmar sus nervios, su cabeza era un caos, no sabía qué hacer, se acostó en la cama y sus ojos voltearon hacia el buró que estaba cerca de ella, ahí estaba el libro que había venido leyendo desde antes, un libro con personajes que extrañamente se sentía completamente identificado, los lugares que relataba en éste, se le hacían muy, muy conocidos.

_Estaba junto al lago, era verano y hacia mucho calor, __me gustaba tomar aire fresco por eso me escapaba de mis clases de verano cada vez que podia e iba siempre al lago. Un dia en que contemplaba el hermoso espejo de agua que era ese lago, grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo ahi, estaba nadando, me pregunté de donde habia salido, ya que tenia un buen rato de de estar en ese lugar y no lo había visto, pero ahí estaba nadando. De repente salio del lago…oh por todos los cielos (me dije) ¡pero si está desnudo! _

_Aquel precioso demonio de atormentadores ojos azules se acercaba, completamente desnudo, su mirada era tan sensual que me senti atrapada por él, quise alejarme pero una extraña fuerza me detuvo. No pude, su hermoso y escultural cuerpo me hechizaba su mirada me paralizaba, senti en mi vientre un consquilleo, una sensación diferente y deliciosa, el estaba cada vez mas cerca. _

- _Pequeña – dijo con voz enronquecida - sabia que vendrias esta vez no te escaparás _

_Traté de escapar pero él me atrapó en sus brazos, quise zafarme, pero no pude. Su olor me turbaba, su aliento lo sentia cada vez mas cerca de mi, su lengua la pasaba por mi cuello, luego por mi oreja, sus manos acariciaban mis caderas, luego comenzaban a desabotonar los botones de mi uniforme _

- _No - le dije sin sonar muy convincente _

- _Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo – dijo con la voz mas sensual que pudo él usar, luego terminó de desabotonar mi vestido el cual al poco rato cayó al suelo, me tomó entre sus brazos alzándome para luego acostarme en el pasto verde. Comenzó a besarme los labios el cuello, mis pechos hasta que bajo por mi vientre, luego inesperdamente se alejé en busca de mis pies, no lo podía creer, tomo mis pies en sus manos y les dio un masaje, luego chupo mis pequeños deditos ocasionandome un plqcer exquisito _

- _Te quiero solo para mi –dijo- no quiero que quede ninguna parte de tu cuerpo que no sea mía- fue asi que continuó besando mis pies, luego mis piernas hasta llegar al centro de mi intimidad, en donde paso largo rato, mismo que me hizo llegar al cielo como dos veces, luego poco a poco fue colocandose encima mio, sentí su piel aun fria sobre mi calida piel- ahora si mi pequeña… - sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme, me miró entonces a los ojos, yo miré aquellos ojos endemoniados que me arrastraban y que en sus pupilas tenían unas llamas danzar, las cuales estaban hipnotizándome - ahora si seras mía por siempre –dijo mientras tomaba posesion de mi cuerpo… _

Terry cerró el libro, no entendia el porque le parecia tan familiar, no las escenas eróticas, las cuales eran lo que quizás hubiera querido vivir, sino los lugares y los personajes, quien habria escrito algo así, se preguntó.

Puso el libro en la cama ya habia sido bastante esa lectura y se desvistio ya que en esos momentos preferia darse un baño.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel por la noche, había llegado a buscar a Margot, dejó un mensaje pero al parecer no había sido atendido muy bien. Se quedó parado en la puerta cuando en eso apareció la pelirroja que no era más que Lulu disfrazada de Margot sobre todo con el antifaz

- ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó molesta

- Vine a verte

- Yo no quiero saber de ti

- Yo si ¿no vez que me tienes loco? ese misterio tuyo tengo que descubrirlo

- Es eso, porque siempre llevo un antifaz, pues aquí esta –dijo quitándose la mascara,- esta soy yo, no tengo nada diferente, soy una mujer como cualquier otra, si me pongo mascara es por el Show, y porque pensamos que el misterio de Margot le daría un giro distinto a la historia, eso es todo, ahora que satisfice tu curiosidad te puedes largar

- Eres hermosa –dijo tocándole el rostro

- Alejate de mí – con un ademán apartó la mano que la tocaba

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes¡me tienes loco, con o sin antifaz!

- Tu solo quieres mi cuerpo

- No, quiero más que eso…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

El lunes al mediodía Terry se encontraba con Albert en el restaurante del hotel, ese fin de semana había estado pensando mucho y tomó una decisión.

- Hola amigo ¿cómo pasaste el fin de semana? – preguntó Albert

- Pues… algo aburrido

- Eso es porque quieres – le dijo sonriendo

- Tal vez tengas razón

- ¿Y que te trajo por acá?

- Dos grandes poderosas razones – sonrió torciendo sus labios

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Albert con picardía

- No lo tomes así - sonreía

- Jejeje, a ver amigo cuéntame todo

- Bien, Jude me convenció de que viniera, pero al parecer mis propósitos se fueron al traste de la basura

- ¿y qué sucedió?

- Descubrí que la mujer que amo, aún descubriendo mis sentimientos por ella, me engañó…

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo…

- Sabes tenia pensado irme a Escocia

- ¿Y cuando te vas? – Albert no preguntó más

- No me iré…

- No

- No, me quedaré, pensaba irme a la casa de mi padre en Escocia pero no, lo pensé mejor, y me quedo

- ¿Tu padre ha vuelto a hablar contigo?

- Mas o menos, cuando gané lo suficiente le escribí a mi padre pidiéndole que me vendiera la villa de Escocia, pero me dijo que como yo era un Granchester pues ésta me pertenecía y me mandó con un abogado las escrituras

- Vaya cuanto me alegro

- Pero como te dije, no me voy

- Me alegro más

- Sabes esta semana he visto muchas cosas que hicieron que me decidiera, al principio pensé que el mundo se acabaría para mí, pero no, pensé que ahora es que debo cobrarme lo que la había me ha quitado

- No entiendo

- Pues simplemente que no me retiraré a lamentarme, simplemente que lucharé por desenmascarar a los hipócritas

- Sigo sin entender

- Mejor así amigo, mejor así – sonrió de medio lado

- Has de estar loco

- Tal vez

- ¿Y te quedaras en mi casa de Lakewood?

- Claro no me perdería eso por nada del mundo – dijo Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado

Después de pensarlo mucho Terry cuyo carácter pasional y fuerte lo hacia actuar de manera intensa decidió que lo mejor seria darle una lección a Candy, si ella se había burlado de él, pues le tocaría a él burlase de ella, no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:** espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, prometo no demorarme con el proximo.

Agradezco a Lizette por su ayuda como siempre ella es la que se encarga de escribir la parte correspondiente a Annie y Archie, gracias amiga te quedo genial.

Tambien tome para el show la cancion de Shakira, te aviso te anuncio, espero les haya gustado

Haganme saber sus comentarios 


	19. Sorpresas Inesperadas

**_UNA DAMA ATREVIDA 19 _**

**_Sorpresas inesperadas _**

****

****

**_Las Pelirrojas:_**_  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (4x)  
Ohhh yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**_Zillah: _**

_Es hoy la ocasión  
Tengo listo el corazón  
Vienes tú, ah  
Ya la fiesta comenzó  
Bailaremos sin control, ohh_

**_Candy_**

_Amor, llegó  
La noche de los dos  
Razón, de amar  
Y de celebración  
Juntos, tú y yo  
Hasta que ilumine el sol  
Escúchame_

**Las Pelirrojas:**

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más  
Solamente tú, oh_

_  
Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (2x)  
Yeah ooh_

**Zillah:**

_Mi gran ilusión  
Es quedarme junto a ti  
Sólo tú (sólo tú)  
Tienes mi corazón  
Desde el día en que te vi, ohh oh_

**_Candy: _**

_Estoy (estoy), amor (amor)  
Temblando de emoción (de emoción)  
Pasión, calor  
No me sentí nunca mejor  
Ven hoy, por favor  
El destino ya nos unió  
Escúchame_

**_Las cinco Pelirrojas: _**

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, oh, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más  
Solamente tú_

Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (4x)  
Ohh...  
Ohhh yeah, ohh  
No temor es amor, amor

Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (2x)

**_Zillah:_**

_No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Siempre te voy a amar  
Ah, ah, ahh..._

****

**_Zillah y Candy:_**_  
Solamente tú, amor!  
Solamente tú, oh, tu amor me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, oh oh, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada más  
Solamente tú_

Solamente tú, ohh...  
Solamente tú, amor, no ooh...no!  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada mas  
Solamente tú 1

_Otra noche más, una lluvia de aplausos inundó el lugar, el cual cada noche parecia llenarse más y más. Habia pasado más de una semana despues de que Margot habia platicado con Terry. Cada noche cuando el show comenzaba siempre lo veia en primera fila, le enviaba arreglos florales y regalos con mensajes del joven concertando una cita con la pelirroja. Cada vez que Terry le enviaba un regalo Candy hecha una furia lo tiraba a la basura. Entonces era eso, pensaba, el estaba enamorado de Margot y no de Candy, concluyó la joven amargamente. _

_Terry no habia olvidado a Candy, pero grande había sido su decepción que no habia logrado asimilar el engaño, pensó que esa sensual mujer llamada Margot, podia ayudarle, aunque a ultimas fechas ya hasta perdia las esperanzas de que esa bella joven pudiera aliviar su corazón herido. Todas las noches soñaba con su linda pecosa. _

_Esa noche despues del show Candy salía por la puerta de emergencia para que Terry no la viera cuando al salir se llevó la sorpresa de que él estaba esperándola, afortunadamente la joven llevaba puesto el antifaz ya que prefería quitarselo cuando llegara a casa. _

- _Pensaste que esta noche te librarias de mí… - la voz la sorprendió _

- _¿Qué… quieres? – dijo _

- _Verte… - dijo simplemente su voz sonaba a caricia _

- _Bueno – dijo petulante Candy – ya me has visto, ahora me voy… _

- _Espera – la tomò del brazo - ¿acaso no has recibido mis notas y regalos? _

- _Si, y los he tirado todos _

- _Pero ¿por què¿qué te ocurre? – dijo confundido - yo pensé que entre tú y yo… _

- _¡Entre tú y yo nada! – dijo la joven furiosa _

- _¿Qué pasa Margot porque me tratas asi? – dijo acercándosele mientras la recostaba contra la pared- no ves cuanto nos deseamos –dijo acariciándole el rostro luego la acercó, rozó sus labios con los de la joven, luego le dio un ardiente beso… _

_Candy trató de apartarse pero sus fuerzas flaquearon, amaba a ese demoniaco hombre y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la fuerza de ese beso, tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que apartarlo de otro modo estaria perdida. _

- _¿¿Pero que es esto Margot?? – se escuchó la voz de un hombre _

- _Pero ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Terry enojado _

- _¿Qué haces tu aqui con ella¡¡Esta pelirroja es mía!! –reclamó Niel _

- _Idiota ¿quién te has creido? –dijo alterado _

- _Pues para que lo sepas esta mujer sale conmigo desde hace un buen tiempo, y dejame decirte que ella y yo nos entendemos muy bien _

- _¿Es cierto eso? – pregunto Terry extrañado a Margot _

- _Pues yo…- Pero Candy no sabia que decir estaba mas confundida que Terry _

- _¡¡No lo puedo creer, tu y este idiota!! – dijo meciéndose el cabello _

- _¡Hey cuidado de a quien le dices idiota! – dijo Niel- eres un pobre estupido – dijo despectivo _

- _¡¡Tú no te atrevas a llamarme asi sabandija!! –dijo Terry completamente alterado y enseguida comenzó una gran pelea con Niel, Candy trató de apartarlos pero en eso salieron varias personas entre esas Phillipe que al ver lo que pasaba decidio ayudar a separalos, mientras que Zillah le hizo señas a Candy para que aprovechara y escapara _

_Candy subió a un carruaje sin ser vista y se alejó lo más rapido que le fue posible. _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- _Jajajajajajajaja, esto si que me ha divertido jajajajaja – reia con gusto Madame Delibe _

- _Madame no le hallo la gracia – decía Candy con un leve puchero _

- _Yo también hacia que los hombres pelearan por mi cuando era joven – decía divertida _

- _Pero madame eso yo no lo hice a proposito, es mas no entiendo porque Niel se tomó tanta confianza al decir que yo era suya _

- _Yo tengo la culpa –dijo Lulu entrando a la sala _

- _¿¿Tu Lulu?? – la voltearon a mirar sorprendidas _

- _Miren es que…-dijo Lulu con las mejillas coloradas- ¿recuerdas aquella noche en que me disfracé de Margot? _

- _Si, lo hiciste para librarme de Niel – contestó Candy _

- _Bueno… - se sobaba las manos - ¿recuerdan que les comenté que habia un joven del público que me habia impactado? _

- _Aja – dijeron Candy y Madame Delibe al unísono realmente interesadas en el caso que Lulu estaba exponiendo _

- _Bueno… ese hombre es… Niel _

- _Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee… ahhhhhhhh- gritó Candy _

- _Tranquilizate Candy – le pidiò Lulú bastante apenada _

- _¿¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar Lulu¡Si Niel es… es tan…! _

- _Es un buen hombre, solo hay que saber como tratarlo _

- _Lulu… bueno, debes tener razón- dijo Candy reflexionando- ¿Madame que escribe tanto? – preguntó al ver que Madame no hablaba _

- _Todo lo que hablan, me va a servir para mi siguiente historia _

- _¡¡Madame!! – gritaron las dos jovenes _

- _Tranquilas ma petites, no divulgaré nombres, ademas estos son solo apuntes _

- _Lulu – volvió Candy a centrar su atención en su amiga- ¿que ha pasado con Niel? _

- _Bueno ha venido a visitarme, mira al inicio queria propasarse conmigo pero yo lo detuve y le puse en su lugar… pero luego vino a disculparse y todo este tiempo ha venido a visitarme en las tardes _

- _¿El cree que tú eres Margot? _

- _Pues… si _

- _¡¡Ay no, con razon!! _

- _Tranquilas cheries – interrumpio Madame - si nos ponemos a pensar mejor las cosas… Margot no existe _

- _Eso es cierto – dijo Candy _

- _Muy cierto – afirmó Lulu _

- _Eso quiere decir que esos guapos caballeros están enamorados de una ilusion –dijo Madame _

- _Odio a Margot –dijo Candy de repente _

- _Pero si Margot eres tu cherie –dijo Madame _

- _Madame, Margot ha arruinado nuestras vidas, ahora imaginese, Terry dejó de amarme por Margot, Niel se volvió loco por Lulu, porque cree que es Margot, la misteriosa mujer el antifaz… y ahora los dos creen que Margot es una mentirosa _

- _¡Es UN gran lío! _

- _Que se resolvería diciendo la verdad – dijo Madame _

- _Ni pensarlo – dijo Candy - no podemos Madame _

- _¿Porque? _

- _Porque sería como una bomba y no estoy segura de lo que pudiera pasar _

- _Bueno ni modo cherie – dijo Madame - esta semana viajaremos a Lakewood, asi que por lo menos estos chicos estaran lejos de Margot _

- _Si es lo mejor _

- _Y bueno yo no me pondré la peluca de cabello largo y rojo y saldré con cabello corto y con otro tipo de maquillaje _

- _Un momento Lulu¿Niel te vio sin mascara? _

- _Si _

- _¡Oh no! _

- _Pero tranquila cada vez que lo veo me maquillo, sin maquillaje soy otra mujer y cuando salgo al escenario, sabes bien como me maquillo – explicò _

- _Claro eres mas hermosa sin maquillaje, bueno entonces comencemos a arreglarnos para el viaje –dijo Madame saliendo de la habitación _

- _Lulu – dijo Candy _

- _¿Que pasa? _

- _Es sobre Zillah que te queria hablar, ultimamente la he visto mal _

- _Si, imagina, anda con el corazon roto _

- _Por favor amiga cuidala _

- _Lo haré _

- _Y mas que nada cuidate tu, Niel… bueno sé que él no es una santa paloma y temo que tome represalias contra ti _

- _Tranquila no le temo _

- _¿Lo amas? _

- _No lo sé _

- _¿Te gusta mucho? _

- _Pues… si _

- _Solo ten cuidado amiga _

- _Lo tendré _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_¡No podia creerlo! Pero ¿qué habia estado pasando? Primero Candy y ahora Margot¿pero es que no podia haber ninguna mujer que no fuera traicionera? Pensó que con Margot podria olvidar a Candy ya que cuando la besó aquella noche sintio algo que no sabia descifrar, sintió como que los besos de Margot eran tan conocidos, tan parecidos… pero era imposible, dos mujeres distintas… no, distintas solo en apariencia una rubia y una pelirroja pero con el mismo corazón traicionero. _

_Todo eso pensaba el guapisimo Terry Granchester mientras manejaba su auto de alquiler rumbo a Lakewood. Porque habia aceptado ir, no lo sabia, incluso había aceptado ir a Lakewood antes del incidente con Margot, en el fondo queria volver a ver a su rubia… y si estaba acompañada del infeliz musico. _

- _Buenos dias –dijo Terry a un campesino de la region _

- _Si, buenos dias _

- _¿Que camino me lleva a la Mansion Lakewood? _

- _Ah ese que esta alla – el hombre le señaló - doble a la derecha siga recto y otra vez a la derecha _

- _Gracias… por cierto… ¿el Hogar de Ponny aun sigue estando en el mismo lugar? _

- _Ah claro que si _

- _Es que tengo años de no visitarlo _

- _Si aun esta ahi, solo que si tiene años de no visitar el lugar no lo reconocerá porque lo han agrandado _

- _¿En serio¡oh que bien! – sonrió el joven sinceramente _

- _Si ahora si es mas posible que ayuden a mas niños _

- _Eso es bueno, iré a dar un paseo por allá, gracias buen hombre _

- _De nada _

_Terry se desvió de su camino y salio rumbo al hogar de Ponny, al llegar allá detuvo el auto y Salió, se detuvo en la colina de Ponny, se recostó en el padre arbol, sintió el viento fresco en su rostro mientras miraba el cielo, un rostro se dibujó en él… _

- _Candy… ¿por qué me mentiste? – dijo a aquella imagen - ¡oh padre arbol¿por qué tu hija me mintió? Todo hubiese sido diferente… pequeña pecosa… hoy más que nunca siento que te amo. Lo de Margot era solo pasion pero por ti mi pequeña, lo que siento por ti… es más que pasion, es mas que amor. _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Candy caminaba por los hermosos jardines de Lakewood recordando que que alguna vez logró ser tan feliz, que lindos recuerdos pensaba, recuerdos de una época en donde fui tan feliz, en donde me hiciste tan feliz… "Anthony, mi primera ilusión". _

_La joven se detuvo a admirar una rosa cuando en eso no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, cuando en eso alguien le pasó un pañuelo. _

- _¿Aun lo recuerdas? – una voz suavemente le dijo _

- _Archie… - lo miró _

- _Yo tambien lo recuerdo, cada vez que vengo aquí, me gusta recorrer este lugar para recordarlos… - una nostalgia se pintó en su rostro _

- _Oh si, entiendo… a Stir, tambien a él lo tengo en mi corazón… _

- _Dime algo Candy – después de una pausa - supe que Granchester ha estado en Chicago _

- _Si… - volteó a mirar a otro lado _

- _¿te vino a buscar? _

- _No, al aprecer está loco por una de esas pelirrojas… - dijo sin pensar _

- _¡Que…¿cual pelirroja? – dijo poniéndose alerta _

- _Tengo entendido que la del antifaz – dijo con tristeza no vio cuando Archie dio un suspiro de alivio _

- _¡Ese tipo es un…! No, es que él siempre ha sido un idiota…-dijo apretando los puños- ¿tu aun lo amas? – le preguntó _

- _Si… - como si fuera muy difícil contestar - pero… creo que lo mejor será olvidarlo… _

- _Si creo que sería lo mejor – le pasó un brazo - ya verás gatita, que por ahi vendrá tu principe y no será necesariamente ese estúpido engreido _

_Candy sonrio, aunque eso es lo que deseaba sabia que seria imposible olvidar a Terry, cómo hacerlo, cómo iba a poder olvidar sus besos que ya había probado. _

_Un leve silencio envolvió a los dos, Candy en sus propios pensamientos y Archie igual, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de éste, continuaba pensando en una pelirroja que lo había hecho sentir cosas distintas. _

_Candy pareció notar que algo tenía Archie, no era muy común verlo así de callado. _

- _Y tú Archie… - él la volteó a mirar - ¿estás bien? _

- _¿eh¿Yo¡si! Claro que estoy bien – tartamudeó _

- _A ver… - lo miró fijamente a los ojos – algo te sucede – le dijo – te noto distinto… ¿todo está bien con Annie? _

- _¿Con Annie? Si, todo está bien – sonrió con tranquilidad _

- _¿Entonces¿Por qué creo que tú estás sufriendo por algo? _

- _Son figuraciones tuyas gatita… - le dijo sonriente _

_Candy lo miró, trataba de ver más allá según ella, sentía que algo le ocurría a su querido primo, las sospechas que había estado teniendo en relación a éste y a Zillah, que también había estado rara, parecían comenzar a tomar forma, pero, no quiso presionarlo. _

- _De acuerdo – le sonrió ella – cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que estoy para ayudarte _

- _Lo sé Candy… _

- _Bien – dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Al otro lado de la casa, en el vestibulo principal, el dueño de aquel lugar le daba la bienvenida a un invitado. _

- _¡¡Vaya por fin te dignaste a venir!! – dijo Albert dándole la bienvenida a Terry con un abrazo _

- _¡¡Hola amigo!! _

- _¡Que bueno tenerte aquí! Ahora si estaremos completos, llamaré a uno de los muchachos para que lleven tus pertenencias a la habitacion que elegí para ti _

- _Gracias amigo _

- _Me siento tan feliz, sabes, hoy tenemos una reunion intima, la familia de mi novia y la mía, quiero que la conozcas es maravillosa _

- _Claro, debe serlo, es hermana de Jude _

- _Por cierto, ella aun no ha llegado _

- _Tenia tantas ganas de platicar con ella _

- _Es que desde que anda enamorada, Jude no tiene tiempo para nadie _

- _¿Enamorada¡vaya! Y yo sin saberlo, en verdad que Jude me tiene fuera de su vida _

- _Ya platicarán, pero vamos amigo _

- _Si vamos… _

- _¿Que buscas? – preguntó sonriendo discretamente al verlo mirar a los lados. _

- _Nada – contestó como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo _

- _Te veo mirando a todas partes – Albert escondía una sonrisa _

- _No, no es nada _

- _¿A una bella pecosa será? – no pudo aguantar más _

- _¡Albert, no comiences! – dijo con un leve sonrojo _

- _¡¡Jajajaja, ya la verás!! _

_Aunque no queria admitirlo Terry esperaba ver a su linda pecosa esa noche. _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Por la tarde, Terry recorría la casa esperando tal vez aquel encuentro deseado, esa mansion era grande, sabia que ella estaba alli pero aún no se la había topado. La verdad él mismo se preguntaba que hacia alli, habia ido por invitacion de albert, pero en realidad habia ido por ella… pero en realidad el era un masoquista porque sabia que ella estaria pero con aquel musico. _

_Se detuvo ante un cuadro que reconoció, era un retrato de Stear, lo observó un momento, de verdad muy buen tipo ese Stear, su mirada se dirigió hacía otro cuadro, un chico rubio lo miraba desde su retrato, era muy joven, "¿así que tu eres Anthony?" se dijo, "tu eres a quien con tanto trabajo logró olvidar Candy ¿de verdad habrás sido muy especial?" _

_Ocupado en sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba a la habitación. _

- _Era un buen chico… - dijo la voz sorprendiéndolo _

- _¿Perdón? – contestó Terry sin entender, volteó a mirar quien hablaba – Qué sorpresa – dijo sonriendo _

- _Hola Terry – era Annie, le sonreía – Te decía… Anthony fue un buen chico – no contestó, miraba el cuadro _

- _¿Realmente fue muy especial para…? _

- _Si… muy especial _

_Parecía que los celos volvían a germinar en el alma de Terry. _

- _¡Vaya! Te noto muy cambiada… - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de Anthony _

- _¿Lo crees así? – preguntó coqueta, parecía dársele ahora muy natural _

- _Ya lo creo – Terry también sonreía _

- _¡Annie! – una tercera voz los sorprendió _

- _¡Ah hola querido! – dijo Annie volteando a mirar _

- _¿¿Qué haces aquí Granchester?? – preguntó molesto, no sabía si por la presencia de Terry en la casa o porque estaba hablando y sonriendo a su mujer _

- _Yo también me alegro verte Cornwell – dijo Terry sarcástico _

- _Pues yo no – contestó Archie _

- _¡Archie! – dijo Annie – Terry es invitado especial de Albert _

- _Pues no entiendo por qué… - decía neciamente Archie _

- _No debes portarte grosero… - interrumpió Annie – Terry, estás en tu casa… - dijo Annie jalando a Archie de un brazo, dejando a Terry solo _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Al siguiente día, Jude caminaba junto al lago, esperaba a Phillipe pero al parecer el joven estaba tardando, se sentó encima de un tronco, sintió un leve dolor en su tobillo, ya que había días en que si Jude forzaba el pie le causaba cierto dolor, cuando en eso sintió a alguien acercarse. _

- _Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? A la "chica pie torcido" –dijo Elisa quien venia a caballo y la miraba petulante _

- _¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Jude levantándose con dificultad con la ayuda de su bastón _

- _¿No me digas que esperas a tu Romeo? _

- _Eso no te importa Elisa _

- _Claro que me importa, porque yo a Phillipe lo vi primero _

- _¡Ja! Eso es lo que tu crees _

- _Phillipe y yo fuimos amantes – aventó su veneno _

- _¡Eso tu solamente lo crees Elisa! Además, de repente si has tenido amantes, pero ninguno de ellos ha sido Phillipe o ¿crees que yo no sé como te desenvuelves en los círculos sociales? _

- _¿A qué te refieres? _

- _Elisa, sé que eres una prostituta barata, te acuestas con el primero que se te cruza en el camino, imagina ¿qué diría la tía abuela de todo esto? _

- _¡¡Tú no le dirás nada!! – siseó cual serpiente _

- _Quien sabe – levantó sus hombros - a lo mejor me de por decirlo para que todos sepan lo mujerzuela que eres – le sonrió cínicamente _

- _¡¡No te permito que me hables así!! – dijo Elisa mientras se bajaba del caballo _

- _Mira Elisa esta platica me está aburriendo, tú me estás aburriendo también, así que lo mejor será que te vayas – dijo Jude dándole la espalda y justo en ese momento Elisa la tomo desprevenida quitándole el bastón y con el le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza haciéndola caer. _

- _¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyy!!! - gritó la joven _

- _Al final siempre serás una pobre coja – dijo con mucho desprecio - y te voy a decir algo, cuando Phillipe se aburra de ti volverá conmigo jajajajaja –subió a su caballo y se marchó _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Eran casi las 7 de la noche, tenia que arreglarse para ir al comedor, Albert le había pedido que no demorara ya que él quería tener a todos sus amigos reunidos. La hora se acercaba cuando decidió bajar. Llegó a un reservado allí se encontró que estaba una hermosa dama de edad sentada en un amplio sillón con un cuaderno en mano escribiendo. _

- _Buenas tardes – saludó _

- _OH buenas tardes Monsieur Granchester – dijo la dama francesa _

- _Un gusto saludarla madame Delibe – le besó su mano con galantería _

- _Digo lo mismo, nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar, ven siéntate a mi lado _

- _Oui madame _

- _No sabia que estaba aquí Monsieur Terry _

- _Si, es que Albert y yo somos muy buenos amigos, él me invitó _

- _¡vaya, qué sorpresa! _

- _¿Le gusta escribir madame? – preguntó al ver las notas _

- _Oui, me encanta escribir libros – contestó sonriendo _

- _¿Y ha publicado alguno? _

- _Jejejeje, si, claro que si – dijo sonriendo con malicia _

- _¿Por qué lo dice así? _

- _Es que… verá mounsier, mis libros son muy controversiales _

- _¿Controversiales? _

- _¿Si le confío un secreto me lo guardará? – preguntó en actitud de secreto _

- _Claro, yo soy muy bueno para eso – sonrió Terry _

- _Yo soy la escritora de "Relatos Eróticos de una dama francesa" y "Sueños de una colegiala" _

- _Lectura erótica… vaya así que es usted… _

- _Oui ¿no le parece escandaloso? _

- _Soy amante de la lectura madame y sé diferenciar un buen libro de erotismo con clase, de lo vulgar, sus historias son espectaculares soy un admirador vuestro _

- _¡OH favor que me hace! _

- _¿En que se inspira? _

- _Primero en mis memorias y segundo en… algunas historias que escucho _

- _Mis mas grandes respetos madame_

- _Mercí beaucoup_

- _Sabe tengo una curiosidad, esa novela de los sueños eróticos de una colegiala… _

_Pero entonces el reloj comenzó a sonar sus campanas, que ya eran las siete de la noche, hora de pasar al comedor. _

- _Pronto pasaremos al comedor - interrumpió Madame _

- _Me pregunto si habrá mucha gente –dijo Terry olvidando su anterior pregunta _

- _Solo amigos íntimos – dijo Madame - ¿nervioso? _

- _No me gustan las multitudes _

- _OH _

- _Pero si me agradan, me adapto _

- _Bueno ¿me acompaña? – dijo la dama levantándose _

- _OH claro – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo _

_Al llegar al comedor se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, cosa muy rara debido a que Albert le había pedido puntualidad, esperaron un momento y entonces se dieron cuenta que eran ya las 7:10 p.m y el comedor estaba vacío. _

- _¿Que habrá ocurrido? – preguntó Terry _

- _Madame Delibe ha ocurrido algo muy feo – dijo entrando a toda prisa Nunu la criada de Madame _

- _¿Que paso? _

- _Todos están allá afuera, el señor Phillipe la trae desmayada _

- _¿A quien? _

- _A__ mademesoille__ Jude _

- _¡¡Que!! – dijo Madame Delibe _

_Al llegar afuera ahí estaba Phillipe con Jude en brazos mientras que Candy le daba primeros auxilios, las chica estaba desmayada al parecer se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza debido a una caída _

- _Jude despierta, debes estar bien –decía Candy _

- _¿Que le ocurrió a Jude? – dijo entonces Terry cerca de Candy _

_Candy al escuchar su voz volteó a verlo y abrió grandemente los ojos _

- _Terry ¿tu aquí? – dejando por un momento lo que hacía _

- _Por favor Candy – dijo Phill con urgencia - ayúdala no despierta – dijo muy angustiado, se dirigió con Jude llevándola dentro de la casa y la recostó en un amplio sofá - mi amor despierta… - dijo cerca de ella en voz baja _

- _Se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ha quedado inconsciente – dijo Candy cuando llegó a su lado _

- _Mi amor por favor resiste – decía Phill ya con voz normal y angustiada _

_Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Phillipe llamando mi amor a Jude delante de Candy y ésta parecía no importarle para nada, cada vez entendía menos, como era que Phill y Jude… y Candy es que acaso ella no era la novia de Phill. _

- _No entiendo nada – dijo Terry en voz alta _

- _Que no entiende Monsieur –dijo Madame al escucharlo _

- _¿Por qué Phill llama a Jude mi amor? _

- _Porque son novios – dijo simplemente Madame Delibe _

- _Pero… ¿él y Candy? – decía confundido _

- _¡OH no eso jamás podría ser! _

- _¿Por qué? _

- _¿Es que no lo sabe monsieur? Candy y Phill son hermanos _

- _¡¡Queeee!! –gritó Terry, pegándose a la pared sin poder asimilar semejante noticia _

_Justo en ese momento Jude era trasladada a una habitación, Phillipe la cargaba, Candy iba detrás y Karla junto con Albert los seguían. _

_"Hermanos…" - pensaba Terry – "no eso era imposible…" él los había visto aquella noche… pero no, él no había visto el rostro de la mujer solo el color del vestido¿pero desde cuando Candy tenia hermanos? _

- _Esta muy confuso monsieur – decía Madame Delibe a su lado observando como miles de confusiones pasaban por sus ojos - pero tranquilo yo le explicaré todo, vamos a ver como sigue Jude y después conversaremos _

_Afortunadamente Jude ya había recobrado el sentido, se sentía mareada debido al golpe al caer al piso y su pie esta adolorido ya que había hecho un doblez involuntario. _

- _Mi amor que lindo es despertar viendo tu hermoso rostro –dijo Jude mirando a Phillipe con ternura _

- _Para mi es la mejor recompensa el saber que estás bien mi vida – le dio un leve beso en los labios _

_Todos los presentes quedaron conmovidos con aquella escena de amor, se podía ver claramente que Jude y Phill se amaban con gran ternura. _

_Una vez controlado todo, los asistentes volvieron al comedor, Candy se sentía algo turbada por la presencia de Terry y más por su insistente mirada¿por qué Albert no le había dicho que él estaría ese fin de semana en Lakewood? Sabia que le iba a costar un mundo entero ignorarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. _

_"¡Que tonto había sido!" pensaba Terry, debió haber investigado más, esa noche la mujer que estaba con Phillipe era Jude, no Candy, una alegría se apoderó de su ser. "Pero que tonto" había tratado a su pecosa muy mal, pero tenía que acercarse a ella y explicarle. _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Rato después y ya todo en tranquilidad, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, Albert le presentó a su amigo Terry, su prometida Karla. _

- _¡Vaya que buen gusto Albert! Karla es tan hermosa como Jude –dijo Terry _

- _Gracias –dijo la joven sonriente _

- _Aun me parece raro ese accidente de Jude - dijo Terry _

- _Como si alguien lo hubiese provocado – comentó Albert _

- _A mi no me cuadra – dijo Karla _

- _Pero ya investigaremos – dijo Albert _

_Mientras ellos platicaban, en otro lado estaba Candy, Annie y Madame Delibe comentando la situación también _

- _Phillipe no se separa de ella - comento Madame Delibe _

- _Si, la ama mucho – dijo Candy _

- _Tengo entendido que muy pronto se comprometerán –dijo Annie _

_Al otro lado, Terry pensaba, mientras veía con discreción a Candy. _

- _"Tengo que conversar con Jude la verdad ha habido muchas cosas de las que ahora me entero y estoy muy sorprendido" – se dijo Terry _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Mas tarde, cuando la cena terminó y estaban comentando en el salón, Candy aprovechó y salió al exterior por una terraza, caminaba en la oscuridad por el jardín de Anthony cuando en eso sintió una presencia _

- _¿Que haces aquí? – dijo volteando _

- _Necesitaba verte, hablar contigo - era Terry _

- _¡Tu lo único que quieres es jugar conmigo! _

- _No Candy, tengo que explicarte… - le rogó _

- _No quiero oírte – le dio la espalda _

- _Pero candy… _

- _¿Quién te crees que eres? Me rechazas y me tratas mal para después venir a querer a hablar conmigo… - tenía sus brazos cruzados dándole aún la espalda _

- _Candy tienes que escucharme – le tocó un hombro Terry _

- _No, no quiero – Candy se separó como si no resistiera su toque _

- _Por favor – decía Terry determinado a que la joven lo escuchara, por lo que esta vez la tomó por los hombros y ejerció algo de fuerza obligándola a mirar aquellos irresistibles ojos azules – mírame - dijo _

- _No… suéltame – se trató de soltar _

- _Perdóname… - ella no lo miró, trató de soltarse nuevamente pero las manos de él la tenían fuertemente agarrada _

- _¡No quiero! – ella se volvió a rebelar _

- _Escúchame… por favor… le rogó _

- _¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes¿es que no entiendes o que…¡nunca dejarás de ser un patán! –interrumpió Archie _

- _¡Esto es algo que a ti no te importa! – dijo Terry soltando a Candy para encararse a Archie _

- _¡Basta, basta! – gritó Candy mientras salía corriendo _

- _¡¡Candy…!! - Terry trató de seguirla pero fue detenido por Archie _

- _Ha dicho que no la molestes¿es que no entiendes patán¡Aprende a comportarte! _

- _¡El que debe aprender a comportarse eres tú! _

- _¿¿Qué?? – Archie no entendió lo que quería decirle Terry _

- _Lo que escuchaste… aquí el único patán eres tú… - Terry se le enfrentó _

- _Que demon… _

- _No te hagas – lo interrumpió - te haces el digno, el gran señor, el defensor, cuando tu y yo sabemos que no es así _

- _¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Archie _

- _Lo sé Archie, sé que engañas a tu mujer con una de las chicas del show Las Alegres Pelirrojas _

- _Pero…como… _

- _¿Cómo lo sé…? – le sonrió burlón - eso no importa y la verdad te voy a decir… no me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida, es más – levantó sus hombros - me tiene sin cuidado, solo me molesta que te hagas el digno ante Candy cuando sé lo que eres, un desgraciado que engaña a su mujer _

- _Yo… - Archie trataba de explicarse _

- _No tienes moral para recriminarme nada – dijo Terry alejándose dejando a un Archie completamente confundido _

- _¿Cómo era posible que ese bastardo supiera…? - pensó Archie _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- _Mi amor ¿estas bien? –dijo Phillipe al ver que Jude despertaba, ya que se le había administrado un sedante para el dolor _

- _Si estoy bien… - decía con voz cansada _

- _¿Dime qué te ocurrió? _

- _Ay… este… yo… - Jude titubeaba _

- _Por favor, no me ocultes nada – le pidió Phillipe con suavidad _

- _Jude por fin despiertas –dijo Candy entrando _

- _OH Candy - exclamó Jude _

- _Estaba muy preocupada por ti, y por lo que veo mi hermano ha sido mejor enfermero que yo – le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Phillipe _

- _El mejor de todos – dijo Jude besando la mano de Phillipe _

- _Hola, Buenas noches – dijo Terry entrando a la habitación _

- _¡OH Terry¡que alegría me da verte! - dijo Jude extendiendo su mano a Terry, en sus ojos se veía un sincero gusto _

- _Para mi más, al saber que estas bien, pero por favor cuéntame que te paso –dijo Terry _

- _OH… es algo tan difícil de contar... Candy… Terry… amor - dijo mirando a Phillipe _

- _¿Que ocurre Jude? –contestó la rubia _

- _No quiero que le digan nada a Albert _

- _¿Sobre qué? _

- _Mira… - Jude no sabía cómo explicarse - no quiero ocasionarles problemas a ninguno, sobre todo a mi hermana ya que se casará con Albert pronto y si mi familia se entera de este incidente, podría poner objeciones _

- _¿Que paso? – le preguntó Phillipe tomando su mano y la besó _

- _Elisa… - los tres se pusieron alertas cuando dijo el nombre - tuve una discusión con ella y cuando me descuidé me quitó el bastón y golpeó mi cabeza _

- _¡Elisa! – dijeron los tres jóvenes _

- _Es que mientras esperaba a Phillipe, llegó Elisa y… bueno discutimos _

- _¿Por qué? _

- _Elisa asegura que Phill y ella han tenido un romance _

- _Jamás, jamás y mucho menos ahora ¡esa mujer! Ya verá, me las pagará _

- _¡No Phill, no hagas nada! _

- _Pero Jude… _

- _Yo si estoy de acuerdo con Phillipe – dijo Terry - esa víbora tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo, casi te mata _

- _¡Por favor, no hagan nada! _

- _Jude esto es algo delicado – dijo Candy _

- _Por favor, es por mi hermana que lo hago, les ruego no decir nada aún _

_Los tres jóvenes se miraron indignados pero al final accedieron a la petición de Jude _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Jude había tomado un calmante y había vuelto a dormirse mientras que Candy, Phill y Terry se retiraron al reservado cerca del jardín _

- _¡Esto es inaudito, esa maldita serpiente se cree con el derecho de maltratar a la mujer que amo! – decía Phill – ¡y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada! _

- _Tranquilo hermano – dijo Candy sentada al lado del joven rubio mientras tomaba su mano, Terry observaba la escena, como no había podido ver aquel amor filial que se profesaban y encima de todo hasta se parecían pensó, misma nariz, mismo cabello, misma mirada, sobre todo misma sonrisa - ya encontraremos la manera, es más hablaré con Elisa – dijo la rubia _

- _No, ella te puede hacer algo muy malo – habló entonces Terry _

- _Estoy de acuerdo con Terry – dijo Phillipe _

- _Terry… - dijo Candy _

- _Elisa es una bruja y si le hizo daño a Jude puede hacértelo a ti también, recuerda lo que es capaz de hacer, mejor déjamelo a mi –dijo Terry- yo me encargaré de ella _

- _¡Un momento! Yo soy el prometido de Jude y debo encargarme de esa bruja además anda contando algo de mi que no es cierto _

- _Pues yo conozco más a Elisa y te digo que por experiencia propia yo fui victima de su maldad – dijo Terry esto mirando a Candy, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Phill _

- _Podremos ir los dos – dijo Phill al fin _

- _No seria mala idea –dijo Terry sonriendo, la verdad Phill le estaba cayendo bien _

_Candy lo observaba no entendía la extraña manera de comportarse con Terry, porque después que la había despreciado ahora la buscaba y encima de todo se congraciaba con su hermano. _

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_A la mañana siguiente Candy decidió dar un paseo a caballo, llegó a un claro lleno de flores y decidió dar una caminata dejando al caballo atado a un árbol. Casi al instante escuchó un galope, era Terry que venia muy cerca. _

- _¡OH no! Lo último que quería esta mañana, era verte a ti _

- _Candy… - le dijo Terry al acercase a ella _

- _No te entiendo – comenzó a decir ella - primero me dices que me amas, luego me dejas diciendo que no te importo y me tratas mal y ahora ¿que quieres Terry? _

- _Pedirte perdón… - la mirò, en los azules ojos habìa un ruego total, que por poco la desarma - Candy no sabes lo duro que esto fue para mi… _

- _Si me imagino – dijo irónica "tanto que fuiste detrás de de Margot" _

- _"Me mira con reproche" - pensó Terry- "no es para menos si la traté tan mal, pero debo hacer que me escuche" – pensaba - Por favor Candy escúchame dame esta oportunidad _

- _"Porque no puedo alejarme de el, mi cerebro me grita aléjate de él y mi corazón me dice escúchalo¡uuh! Candy que confusión" – pensaba la rubia _

- _Por favor Candy – dijo el joven tocándole la barbilla, ella no lo despreció esta vez _

- _Está… está bien, dime… suelta tus mentiras - dijo _

- _Candy… la noche en que quedé en verme contigo en el baile yo lleguè justo cuando tu salías corriendo del salòn _

- _Y… - preguntò ella sin entender todavìa _

- _Te seguí… pensé, en este lugar… - sonrió – te traté de alcanzar, a oscuras… pero… - se borró su sonrisa - y vi que estabas con Phill muy romántica _

- _¡Pero eso es imposible el es mi hermano! _

- _¡Ahora lo sé! – dijo como levantando sus brazos con impotencia - Pero es que no le vi el rostro a la mujer, solo vi que llevaba un vestido verde como el que tenias puesto esa noche… supuse… _

- _Verde… oh si –dijo Candy recordando- Jude y yo habíamos asistido con un vestido del mismo color… ¿y entonces…? _

- _Entonces… veo porque me confundí, te vi correr fuera del salón, luego te seguí y al que vi fue a Phill con una mujer de vestido verde pero no le vi el rostro y pensé… supuse – corrigió - que eras tu _

- _Entonces… estabas despechado – dijo como si resolviera el enigma _

- _Si, pensé que estabas engañàndome _

- _¡OH Terry! _

- _Candy… te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo –dijo tomando su mano _

_Ya sé porque estas dudando  
Sé lo que vas a pensar  
Sera este un amor eterno  
Será un amor de verdad _

_Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender  
Que parece una locura  
Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer  
El amor de mi vida eres tú _

_Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir _

_Te mostrare lo que siento  
De lo infinito al final  
Pido tu mano y prometo  
por siempre te voy a amar _

_Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender  
Que parece una locura  
Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer  
El amor de mi vida eres tú _

_Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir _

_Coro  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir  
Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris  
Dime que hacer sino estas aquí  
Solo a tu lado quiero vivir. 2 _

_Notas de la autora: _

_Helloooo espero que hayan pasado un feliz fin de semana, aqui yo como siempre por fin mandandoles un nuevo capitulo de Una Dama Atrevida. _

_No se pierdan el proximo capitulo el cual les adelanto estara ardiente…jejejejeje _

_Agradezco como siempre a Lizette mi editora y coautora, nose que haria sin ti amiga. _

_Y gracias a todas las chicas que se toman la molestia de leer este fin, un abrazo muy grande _

_Maruquel _

_1 Ven conmigo baby, Cristina Aguilera _

_2 Solo a tu lado quiero vivir, Jyve V _


	20. Fuego en las Venas

_**Una dama atrevida 20 **_

**Parte A **

**Fuego en las venas **

- Pero… dudaste de mí – contestó Candy dolida y le dio la espalda a Terry

- Candy por favor escúchame…sé que cometí un error al desconfiar de ti… pero… comprende…

- Terry no se, todo es tan confuso

- Candy… - se acercó a ella quien seguía dándole la espalda y le tomó de los brazos, acercándose de tal manera que su aliento Candy lo sentía en el cuello haciéndola estremecer - no sabes lo mucho que te amo

- Yo…

- Mírame… por favor – fue como un ruego

Candy volteó a mirarlo y subió sus ojos lentamente al rostro de él, miró aquellos ojos que parecían rogar un perdón

- Te amo - dijo Terry mientras acariciaba su rostro y buscando sus labios los besó con pasión. Candy no pudo resistir mas y se dejó llevar por esa oleada de pasión

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras tanto en una de las alcobas

- Amor ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntaba Phillipe

- Estoy bien, no sé porque insisten en tenerme en cama si ya me puedo levantar – contestó Jude con un mohín

- Es que tu eres mi mayor tesoro no quiero que te pase nada

- Me pasará si sigo aquí !Ay Phil! déjame levantarme – le dijo con un ruego que al parecer éste no pudo negarse

- Está bien – dijo ayudándola a levantarse, pero, cuando la joven se puso de píe, trastabilló cayendo de nuevo en la cama pero jalando a Phill de modo que éste cayó encima de ella

- Mmm, interesante – dijo Phill con voz seductora - si querías seducirme me lo hubieses dicho

- No quería seducirte tonto – sus rostros estaban muy juntos

- Pero yo a ti si –dijo besando a su novia y recostándose junto a ella en la cama

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras tanto en una de las terrazas de la casa, platicaban Madame Delibe y Annie

- Parece que esta casa esta llena de amor – decia Madame a Annie

- ¿usted lo cree? –contestó Annie

- Si, por donde se mira hay una pareja enamorada

- No todos – decía un poco triste - míreme a mi y a mi esposo, un desastre total…

- ¡oh por favor ma petite! Si se nota que está loquito por ti

- ¿Usted cree? – la miró con esperanza

- Conozco esa mirada en los hombres – le sonrió tranquilizándola - y cuando Monsieur Archie la mira, es con amor… y mucho, mucho deseo

- ¿Y usted cree que haya olvidado a la bailarina? - preguntó de pronto

- ¡Madame! – la miró un poco escandalizada - ¿Usted acaso…? – la miró

- ¿Qué si lo sabía? – contestó Annie sonriendo con tristeza – Claro que si… al principio tenía mis sospechas… pero… cuando me di cuenta de algunas cosas… no soy tan tonta Madame…

- Entiendo… - le tomó una mano a Annie – pero le seré sincera… me enteré de que se han separado…

- Entonces Archie… sí se ha alejado de ella…

- Afortunadamente, si

Annie solo sonrió, Archie la amaba ahora si estaba segura de ello.

- Ahora es solo cuestión de que usted madame utilice su ultima carta y lo tendrá siendo su esclavo de por vida

- ¿Cree que es el momento?

- Oh oui, oui – le guiñó un ojo

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Terry… - murmuraba – "me vuelves loca" – dijo esto último en su pensamiento Candy mientras Terry la besaba tomándola por la cintura y su otra mano acariciando su cabello presionándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Oh Candy! – decía con voz enronquecida - ¿Te das cuenta lo que me provocas en mí?

- Terry yo… – dijo Candy

Pero entonces sin querer, en su mente comenzó a imaginar cómo lo haría si fuera Margot en esos momentos… y dejándose llevar, comenzó a juguetear con sus labios, los labios de él y entonces atrevidamente sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, Terry demasiado entretenido no se daba cuenta aún de lo que hacía Candy, quien siguió su tarea hasta meter sus manos y tocar su bien formado pecho. Terry gimió excitado por aquella audacia de su pecosa, le gustaba esa combinación de inocencia y sensualidad que destilaba.

- ¡Candy! – dijo Terry con voz completamente enronquecida – no conocía esto en ti…

Candy estaba embelesada que no escuchó lo que estaba diciendo Terry

- Me muero por tenerte más cerca de mí… Oh Candy… me gustaría tanto… hacerte el amor – dijo entre susurros muy cerca de su oído mientras continuaba dando besos que hacían estremecer a Candy

- Oh Terry… yo… yo también… quiero… - decía Candy sumamente excitada sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo, volviendo a besarlo en los labios

Terry entre beso y beso la fue acostando sobre el manto verde de pasto mientras sus besos se hacían más intensos. Candy en esos momentos sintió como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad… ¿Cuántas veces no imaginó aquellas escenas en su mente?

Mientras que a Terry le parecía algo tan excitante, jamás imaginó que Candy lo pudiera estar haciendo sentir todas aquellas emociones, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía sorprendido por aquel atrevimiento en su pecosa.

- ¡Oh no alguien se acerca! – dijo Candy saliendo del sueño magico en el que se encontraba, interrumpiendo así el momento

- ¿Quién vendra a interrumpirnos? –dijo Terry con fastidio y un poco de desilusión - ven dame la mano –dijo levantandose y ayudando a Candy a levantarse

- Ya están cerca – Candy se puso un poco nerviosa

- Vamonos –dijo ayudando a Candy a subir a su caballo mientras que Terry se subía al suyo

Muy cerca de allí Albert galopaba en compañía de su adorada novia, bajaron del caballo y se dirigieron casi el mismo lugar en donde Candy y Terry habían estado hace poco.

- Me trajiste muy lejos amor –dijo Karla

- Quería tenerte solo para mí

- Tramposo

- ¿Y no te gusta?

- Si me fascina

Albert tomando la mano de Karla la acerco a él y rodeándola con sus brazos le dio un amoroso beso lleno de pasión.

- Albert me haces alucinar

- No puedo esperar a que nos casemos

- ¡Albert!

- Tranquila amor, soy un caballero ante todo

- Eso es lo malo –dijo Karla entre frustrada y picara

- No me provoque pequeña porque si no, no respondo

- Oh Albert, eres todo un seductor

- Solo soy un hombre enamorado –y diciendo esto volvio a besar a Karla pero esta vez con mas dulzura

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Lulú caminaba por las calles de Chicago envuelta en una gabardina, un sombrero y unos lentes oscuros, para no ser reconocida, evitaba por todos los medios a Niel. No quería saber que lo que le diría después del escándalo de la noche pasada. Por suerte no había tenido que salir durante esos días hasta ahora…

- Pero que tenemos aquí a la perdida pelirroja –dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas

- Niel…

- Vaya, vaya – su voz se escuchaba fría, fría - así que también te gusta coquetear con actorcillos

- Mira apártate de mi camino que ando muy ocupada

- ¿Ocupada con qué? –dijo tomándola del brazo- ¿con tus clientes?

- Suéltame, me lastimas

- ¿Lastimarte…? Lastimar fue lo que tu me hiciste la otra noche… no sabes lo que sentí al verte con ese imbecil

- ¿Te dolió? – preguntó en voz baja Lulú

- Si… me dolió ¿y sabes porque…? - dijo Niel en un arranque de celos y sinceridad - porque te tengo clavada aquí en mi pecho, en mi mente y no se por qué demonios no te puedo sacar

- ¡Niel…!

- ¿Que me hiciste bruja maldita?

- Niel yo no era la mujer que estaba con ese joven aquella noche – trató de sonar completamente sincera

- ¿¿Como que no¡¡yo te vi!!

- Estaba con el antifaz, nunca me viste el rostro

- ¿Y quien demonios era esa mujer?

- Era otra chica que también se hace pasar por Margot

- No me mientas

- Puedo probarlo…

- Ah si – sonrío con cinismo incrédulo

- Pero…prefiero que mejor lo dejemos así

- ¿Dejarlo así¡Ah claro! Porque en realidad no lo puedes probar…

- No es eso, es que no puedo fallarle a una amiga

- No se que me pasa contigo – dijo mientras se le acercaba

- Mejor no sigamos Niel

- Pero…

- Por favor – dijo Lulu alejándose- no insistas

- Margot, Margot – trató Niel de seguirla

- ¡¡Mi nombre no es Margot, ella es solo un invento!! – dijo sin pensar

- ¿¿Qué??

- No me preguntes más – dijo la joven echando a correr

- No entiendo nada…pero lo voy a descubrir

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

En la cena en la Mansión Andley todos guardaban silencio, solo leves cruces de miradas entre las parejas que estaban sentadas en la mesa. Madame Delibe solo observaba y sonreia con picardía, miro a Nunú, su fiel doncella y ésta le sonrió.

Candy desde su lado de la mesa conversaba amenamente con Jude y Phillipe, mientras que Terry quien de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas a su pecosa, conversaba con Albert.

Terry y Candy habían convenido en guardar silencio sobre su media reconciliación, lo habian propuesto así para evitar preguntas o bromas por parte de todos, además esa noche se verían ya que tenían mucho que conversar.

Albert miraba a su novia y le sonreia a una Karla sonrojada. Phill sentado al lado de Jude acariciaba su mano. Archie observaba a su esposa platicar con soltura y seguridad, y la verdad le encantaba esa nueva faceta de su mujer, aunque había algo que no le estaba gustando, ya que estaba platicando igualmente con Terry, quien parecía estar haciéndola reír por algo que el inglés había dicho, hombre que era, se daba cuenta de las miradas de admiración de Terry hacía su mujer.

Lo que Archie no sabía era que precisamente estaban hablando de él.

- Si las miradas matarán Archie ya me hubiera matado desde cuando… - decía sonriendo Terry mientras miraba a Annie

- ¿En verdad? – preguntaba Annie con disimulo sin mirar a su esposo

- ¡Oh si! – Terry sonreía de medio lado – y es que lo comprendo…

- ¿Por qué? – Annie lo miró con coquetería

- Porque realmente has cambiado Annie… no eres aquella chica que se espantaba de todo lo que se decía

- ¿En verdad era yo así?

- Ya lo creo… ¿y sabes? Me da gusto ver que te has convertido en una mujer muy, muy bella y sobre todo… - bajo un poco la voz acercándose a ella – muy deseable…

- ¡Vaya, es un gran cumplido viniendo de ti Terry! – le sonrió ella

Archie miraba aquello y sentía que iba a explotar, pero, no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer ninguna escena, ya que había muchos invitados, pero más tarde, se dijo quitando a duras penas la mirada de ellos.

Pero era inevitable hacerlo, sentía corroer los celos dentro de él, y es que Annie estaba noche estaba bellísima, se había puesto un vestido en color vino que hacía resaltar completamente su piel blanca, sus hombros y su cuello al descubierto, con su negro cabello con un pequeño broche y sus ojos estaban levemente delineados, lo que le daba un toque misterioso, sus labios también pintados, que parecía hipnotizar cuando los movía, celos, celos, germinaban en Archie.

Una vez terminada la cena todos los invitados pasaron a la sala de estar donde tomarían el té y pastelillos.

- Candy no le habla a Terry, no sé hasta cuando estarán así –comentaba Jude a Albert

- Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance – dijo Albert - lo invite aquí a ver si tenían un acercamiento

- Pero me parece que algo debió de haber pasado entre ellos, porque por lo menos debieron decirse hola, pero nada pura indiferencia.

- Son unos testarudos, pero bueno dejemos que las cosas fluyan y a ver que pasa

- Si mejor –dijo Albert

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Eran ya las nueve de la noche cuando Terry se encontraba en su cama leyendo el libro "Confesiones de una Colegiala", otro capítulo comenzaba a recrearse en su mente.

_Por error entre a su cuarto, el no estaba así que me di la libertad de recorrer aquel santuario masculino. Todo estaba en orden y limpio y sobre todo perfumado. Sentí deseos de acostarme en su cama y así lo hice. Era tan excitante como sentir su cuerpo a mi lado, saber que el dormía allí, me excitaba. De pronto sentí un ruido, era él…quien abría la puerta _

- _¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto mi demonio _

- _Es…que me equivoque de habitación _

- _No es cierto, se que querías estar aquí _

_Trate de levantarme pero el me lo impidió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Comenzó a tocar la punta de mis rubios cabellos, tironeando delicadamente de manera que me tuve que acercar a él, podía verle su rostro perfecto, su mirada sensual y misteriosa. Luego me beso. Sentía mil emociones juntas, pasión, deseo…amor, luego dejo mis labios y beso mi cuello mientras desabotonaba mi vestido, quería resistirme pero era imposible, ese hemoso demonio sensual lograba de mi lo que quería. Luego con mis pechos al descubierto comenzó a besarlos, lamerlos y mordisquearlos para luego besar y lamer por debajo de ellos, la sensación era atormentadora, porque cada minuto quería más, mucho más… _

Terry dejo de leer y cerró el libro, aún seguía pensando en cuánto se sentía identificado con ese personaje "El Demonio".

Además estaba haciendo tiempo a que la casa quedara en silencio, no le gustaría encontrarse con alguien en los pasillos, así no le descubrían en compañía de su amada pecosa.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras tanto en otra de las alcobas…

- Aún no entiendo qué es lo que pasa contigo Archie – decía Annie mientras lo veía a través del espejo, ella estaba desmaquillándose

- ¿Qué, qué pasa conmigo? – puso sus manos en jarras - ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Granchester?

- De muchas cosas – Annie trató de disimular una sonrisa, mientras en su pecho sentía brincar su corazón

- ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que estés cerca de él!

- Archie… estábamos hablando solamente, sería de mala educación ignorarlo… - se puso una crema en la cara – además ¿por qué te molestas?

- Es que… Granchester no es de confiar…

- ¿Crees que pueda hacerle una mala jugada a Candy?

- Pues…

- ¡Vamos Archie! Tú y yo sabemos que Terry está completamente loco por Candy… o… – dijo con una insinuación – no será qué… estés celoso…

- ¿Yo Celoso? – Archie titubeaba – pero ¿por qué habría… de estar… celoso?

- No lo sé…

Annie se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió hacia un biombo donde se iba a poner su bata, donde también con premeditación había acomodado un espejo de manera que Archie pudiera ver lo que haría Annie.

Ella disimuladamente se dio cuenta que Archie estaba precisamente a la vista del espejo y podría ver con bastante seguridad cuando ella se despojara de sus ropas, disimuló una sonrisa y comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas.

Archie tragó un poco de saliva al darse cuenta de lo que Annie estaba haciendo, ella estaba dándole la espalda, pero él tenía una vista privilegiada, se sorprendió, ya que por instancias de él, habían dormido en recamaras separadas, aunque él pretendió después de que Annie tuviera su cambio volver a invadir ese espacio, ella no lo permitió, pero ahora no tenían más remedio que compartir la recamara en la Mansión de Lakewood.

No se había dado cuenta, mientras observaba, que Annie no solamente en su vestimenta exterior había cambiado, sino también en la interior, no había visto unos ligueros más sexis que aquellos que estaba usando su esposa, y qué decir de sus braguitas, las cuales eran completamente distintas a lo que ella había acostumbrado a usar, pero lo que más le hizo sentir una excitación tan fuerte fue, que ella no había usado sostén debajo del vestido, además de que le sorprendió el hecho de que no estaba usando un corsé, sino que era su cuerpo libre ¿entonces? Se preguntó, esas curvas…

Annie salió amarrando su bata, Archie estaba sudando un poco, trataba de no mirarla, ya que se había dado cuenta que debajo del camisón que se había puesto para dormir no tenía absolutamente nada ¡Nada!

¿Qué estaba pasando en Annie? Se preguntó, pero sintió unas irrefrenables ganas locas de hacerle el amor a su esposa, como jamás las había tenido.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

También al mismo tiempo, en otra recamara estaba una mujer que parecía no estar en paz, se levantaba de la cama, se acercaba a la ventana y miraba hacía afuera, se volvía y caminaba, y así, parecía no estar quita, sus manos se estrujaban.

Pensó que haría Margot si estuviera en su lugar, se sentó y cerró sus ojos.

_Imaginó a Terry en su cama, tapado hasta la cintura… leía… parecía no darse cuenta de nada más… _

_De pronto se vio ella misma como Margot… abría una puerta que habian dejado abierta, al parecer el ocupante pensaba salir. _

_Terry también quizás, quería ver a su pecosa pero sus azules ojos se iluminaron al ver al ser que entró de repente, entonces se dio cuenta de que se le habían adelantado. _

- _Pecosa… - su voz era ronca _

- _Terry… - la voz de ella parecía querer seducir _

- _Pensaba ir a verte… _

- _Pues te leí la mente… - le sonrió ella seductora _

- _Ven siéntate aquí a mi lado – la invitó con su mano palmeando la cama _

_Candy se sentó en la cama justo a su lado. Lo observaba… él con su pecho al descubierto, la hacía aguantar la respiración con solo mirarlo. _

- ¡¡Uff!! – dijo Candy soltando un suspiro, abrió sus ojos, y un calor la recorría – quizás si tan solo tuviera la peluca de Margot aquí, me atrevería…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry sentado en la cama ahora, había desabrochado su camisa, inexplicablemente aquel capítulo de ese libro lo había hecho sentirse así… con un calor que en vez de calmarse iba acrecentándose cada vez más…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Archie comenzó a quitarse el saco, Annie lo miraba, él vio los ojos de su esposa ahora a través del espejo, ella estaba sentada aún con un además agresivo se quitó la corbata y la aventó, Annie no dijo nada, solo observaba todos sus movimientos.

- Sólo quiero pedirte algo Annie – dijo Archie

- Dime… - mirándolo

- No te quiero ver cerca de Granchester…

- ¿Otra vez Archie¡Ya te dije que no hacíamos nada malo, tú estabas mirando! – cruzó sus brazos – no entiendo qué pasa contigo… antes ni siquiera querías estar a mi lado y ahora…

- ¡Me vuelves loco Annie!

Ella lo volteó a mirar, Archie estaba mirándola, en su mirada marrón había fuego, pero Annie no sabía qué clase de fuego, si era enojo, o…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry salió de su habitación, necesitaba respirar aire, sentía muy pesado el ambiente en su recamara, necesitaba calmar ese calor y el dolor que había comenzado a sentir en su vientre…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- ¡No puedes prohibirme el no hablar con nadie! – contestó con enojo Annie

- ¡Oh si¡Claro que puedo! – de dos zancadas estaba a su lado agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos

- ¡Me haces daño! – trató de soltarse - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- ¡¡Pasa que… no lo sé!! – le contestó, sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca

- Archie… - dijo ella como si susurrara

- ¿Qué me has hecho Annie? – preguntó él también mirándola con ansiedad

Y sin dar oportunidad a más con fiereza comenzó a besarla, Annie sorprendida por aquel arranque no sabía qué hacer, estaba quizás preparada para pelear de otra manera, pero, de aquel beso con aquella ferocidad que le estaba dando Archie, de ese beso, no se había preparado.

Sintió que jamás en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos Archie la había besado de aquella manera, sus manos continuaban agarrándola fuertemente mientras los labios de él la torturaban de manera alucinante.

- Archie… Archie… – comenzó a decir Annie tratando de separarse de él, pero en cuanto ella lo hacía, él con más fuerza la pegaba a él

Archie literalmente la empujó a la cama de manera que quedó encima de ella, solo separó sus labios de los de ella para dirigirlos a su cuello, logrando así que Annie lanzara un gemido, el cual sonó ronco, logrando así que Archie sintiera una punzada de placer.

Las manos de Archie al fin soltaron los brazos de Annie, pero solamente para dirigirlos al nudo de su bata, el cual lo logró traspasar, pero la fina tela del camisón de Annie al tocarlo él, logró hacer que él lejos de disminuir su excitación, creciera mucho más, y encima de ese camisón sintió como los pechos de su mujer estaban preparados para recibirlo.

Nuevamente llevó su atención a los labios de ella haciendo más profunda su tortura, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y apretaba un pezón, haciendo que Annie gimiera de tal forma que Archie reforzaba más sus caricias, sentía éste un placer que no lograba explicar, disfrutaba haciéndole sentir todo aquello a su mujer.

Una mano comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba el camisón, descubriendo de esa forma unas torneadas piernas blancas como el marfil, suaves como la seda, confirmó lo que había visto en el espejo, no había nada que evitara su camino debajo de ese camisón, el cuerpo de Annie estaba completamente expuesto a Archie, quien sentía cada vez más arder su sangre, su corazón corría a mil por hora.

- ¡Oh Annie, Annie! – susurraba Archie sin dejar de besarla

- Archie… - trató de decir Annie, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado besando sus pechos – Archie… - volvió a hablar y al no hacer caso él, le tomó su rostro haciendo que la mirara, y ella al mirar sus ojos se sorprendió, ya que jamás en todo el tiempo de vivir con él le había visto esos ojos, los cuales estaban despidiendo fuego – yo… - trató de decir, pero él la hipnotizaba ahora – creo… que tienes… demasiada ropa…

- ¡Oh! – dijo sorprendido – es verdad… - sonrió y se levantó, sin dejar de mirarla y comenzó a desvestirse.

Archie conservaba su cuerpo esbelto gracias a los ejercicios que hacía en el Club Hípico en Chicago, pero cuando estaba en Lakewood, diario salía a cabalgar, así que podía presumir de tener un cuerpo muy bien definido.

Pronto Archie quedó desnudo, Annie estaba maravillada, nunca había dejado de admirar la belleza que tenía su marido, Archie estaba complacido de aquel escrutinio que le daba su mujer, ver brillar de aquella forma los ojos de Annie era algo nuevo para él.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry llegó hasta el jardín, ahí se sentó en una de las bancas que había admiró ese jardín, era digno de admiración, realmente el que lo construyó era un genio de las plantas, la fragancia de las rosas era suave, estaba mirando las rosas, que cada una era más bella que la que ya había mirado.

Pero le llegó otro aroma, uno que parecía tenerlo grabado como un tatuaje en su mente y volteó, Candy estaba ahí cerca de él, lo miraba con sus verdes ojos muy abierto, sorprendida de verlo también ahí.

- Candy…

- Hola…

- Yo… no podía dormir – trató de explicar

- Entiendo… yo tampoco podía hacerlo…

Se fue acercando a él, Terry le ofreció su mano, ella la tomó, y suavemente la jaló hacia él haciendo que estuviera más cerca, sus cuerpos se rozaban, el calor que sentían era algo que parecía que iba a salirse de ellos y envolverlos.

- Candy…

- Terry, yo…

- No creo soportar estar más tiempo lejos de ti… creo que al final desistiré de ese acuerdo que hicimos, de no hablarnos…

- Lo sé… creo que tampoco podré soportarlo

- Quiero estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo… poder abrazarte… tomarte de la mano y besarla – eso hizo – también… - la miró – poder besarte… así…

Comenzó a besarla, no con desesperación, sino con una suavidad que parecía que iba a romperla si se sobrepasaba, acariciaba sus labios, su lengua le recorría primero un labio, luego el otro, Candy sentía en su estómago un centenar de grillos que parecían volverse locos, aquel pequeño toque de Terry la hacía sentirse en el cielo.

Candy correspondió aquel beso besándolo igual, parecía querer estar a la par con él, Terry lo permitió, se acercó más a él de manera que pudiera tocarlo.

El beso comenzó a profundizarse, pero lo querían aún controlar.

- Quiero tenerte… - decía Terry

- Yo también lo quiero así…

Sus bocas se unieron en otro beso ahora era más apasionado, parecían haberse olvidado de la suavidad, ya se conocían, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar juntas, Candy jamás había sentido todo aquello, jamás había experimentado todo aquello.

Para Terry esto era algo sumamente glorioso, tener en sus brazos a la mujer que más había amado, la mujer que había conquistado su corazón y su alma, eso, eso jamás lo iba a cambiar… eran uno solo, pensaba mientras continuaba besándola…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras en el exterior, se sentía el calor de la pasión, dentro de esta alcoba el ambiente estaba al rojo vivo.

Archie se había sorprendido sobremanera por la reacción de Annie, pero lejos de inhibirlo parecía excitarlo más.

Ella cuando lo vio que estaba quitándose la última prenda y descubrir así su masculinidad, se levantó, había estado acostada mirándolo, pero entonces, se puso de rodillas en la cama, aunque aún así, no lograba alcanzarlo, Archie era alto, pero llegaba a la altura aún de su cuello, así que ahí comenzó a besarlo, pequeños besos comenzó a repartir, de su cuello bajó a su pecho mientras acariciaba sus brazos con sus pequeñas manos, Archie no podía creer aquello que le estaba haciendo sentir su mujer.

Archie no pudo soportar más cuando ella llegó hasta su masculinidad con atrevimiento, no conocía esa faceta en ella, pero lejos de escandalizarlo, lo sorprendió gratamente, sentía las caricias tan suaves que ella le estaba dando, sus manos eran tan tersas y delicadas, sintió no aguantar más y le tomó sus manos sometiéndola, haciendo que volviera a quedar ella bajo él.

Continuó besándola, ahora si, no dejó un solo espacio de su cuerpo sin besarla, la entrega nada iba a poder detenerla ya.

Annie se preparó para recibirlo, Archie estaba listo, ella pareció volverse loca de placer por todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, mientras él disfrutaba doblemente por verla cómo disfrutaba ella y cómo sentía él su propio placer.

Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos… juntos por primera vez… llegaron al cielo…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Terry… oh Terry… - susurraba ella mientras éste le besaba el cuello y ella revolvía los oscuros cabellos de él

- Candy… Candy… - decía sin dejar de besarla, pronunciaba su nombre sin dejar de mover sus manos en la espalda de ella, pero cuando trató de tomar uno de sus pechos, ella brincó levemente, pero fue suficiente para que él se detuviera – Candy…

- Yo… - ella lo miró, con placer oculto Terry observó los ojos de ella que estaban oscurecidos, parecían una laguna – lo siento… - dijo ella pero sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de él, y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él, pero Terry en vez de besarlos habló mirándola a los ojos

- Dime que quieres que me detenga… ¡dímelo Candy! – demandó él

Candy lo miró ¿qué era lo que realmente quería hacer Candy¿Realmente quería que él se detuviera?

- Candy

- No quiero que te detengas, quiero que sigas, que sigas – dijo Candy en un arrebato de pasión

Para Terry no hubo mas que decir, tomo a Candy en sus brazos y la llevo cargada a su habitación…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:** Jejejejeje, bien cachondo el capitulo eh, jajajaja, espero les haya gustado, esta es la parte A, no se pierdan la parte B, va a estar mejor.

Agradezco a mi editora y Co- autora, gracias Lizette Rebolledo, por ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas, por jalarme las orejas, por animarme y por ser tan buena amiga T.Q.M.

Agradezco también a todas aquellas lindas chicas que siempre me escriben y me apoyan con este fic, son ustedes mi aliciente para continuar.

Nos vemos muy pronto

Besos

Maruquel (Dj Maru)


	21. Sensaciones Maravillosas

**Advertencia:** El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad o personas sin criterio, si os molesta este tipo de escenas abstenerse de leerlo, y si les gusta pues disfruten jajajaja 

**Una Dama Atrevida **

**Capitulo 20 **

**Parte B **

**Sensaciones Maravillosas**

Era noche de luna llena, majestuosa se mostraba en el cielo despejado, parecía brindar con su luz un calor lleno de erotismo en aquel lugar.

Jude estaba en su habitación, ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, estaba nerviosa, la puerta de su cuarto la había dejado entornada solamente, no despegaba sus ojos de la puerta.

De repente, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente y un joven entró, Jude lo esperaba ansiosa, amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma y estaba segura de que él a ella también. Phillipe se acostó junto a ella y la cama y después de darle un beso a su dama comenzó a platicarle.

- Mmm… - dijo aspirando - Que rico hueles amor –dijo Phillipe

- Igual que tu…

- ¿Sabes amor? Pienso en lo que haremos para el futuro…

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Establecerme en New York… contigo- dijo besando su mano- he escuchado que los musicales se pondrán de moda en esa ciudad

- Que maravilla mi amor – dijo Jude acurrucándose a su costado y sin poder evitarlo, lo besó, pero con renuencia lo separó de su lado

- ¿Qué… sucede… - preguntó Phillipe sintiéndose un poco desilusionado de que ella se separaba

- Bueno… es que yo… - Jude no sabía cómo preguntarle – es que… hablando de musicales yo… desde hace mucho quería preguntarte algo… - dijo tímida

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Sé que es algo delicado y lo mas seguro es que tu lo sepas pero… quiero saber… mira es sobre tu hermana

- ¿Mi hermana?

- Desde hace tiempo sospecho que ella… que ella… es una de las alegres pelirrojas – se atrevió por fin a decir Jude

- Pues… me prometes no decir nada

- Si lo prometo

- Ni a Terry

- Lo prometo… pero dime

- Pues… si… ella es una de las pelirrojas…

- ¡Aja! – dijo sin sorprenderse

- Por eso no quiero que digas nada a nadie, sobre todo a Terry, es mejor que cuando lo decida ella sea quien se lo diga…

- Estoy de acuerdo pero…

- Que…

- Cuando él se entere no quiero ni saber

- Dejémosle en su mundo amor, ahora, perdámonos en el nuestro –dijo colocándose sobre Jude y besándola con pasión.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Una pareja se perfilaba en la oscuridad del jardín iluminada solo por la luz que la luna llena otorgaba… Terry llevaba a Candy en sus brazos, era tan esbelta y delgada como una pluma.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de él… abrió la puerta la cual había dejado entreabierta y depositó delicadamente a Candy en la cama.

Ella se levantó y quedó de pie, Terry junto a ella, él la miro a los ojos, su mano acariciaba el delicado cuello de la joven la acercó a su rostro y la volvió a besar con intensidad.

Tu manera de amar me domina  
Con tus besos me has hecho feliz  
Y es que tú llenas toda mi vida  
Y contigo la quiero vivir 

- Te amo –dijo separándose de ella momentáneamente

- Y yo a ti –dijo Candy mirándolo a los ojos

Terry sonrió, sin dejar de mirar sus verdes ojos, disfrutaba con un escondido placer, cuando se oscurecían… lentamente sus manos se dirigieron al listón rosa con el que Candy sostenía sus rubios rizos dejando caer así una cascada de oro que cayó sobre los hombros de la joven.

Contigo sí  
Yo voy a donde vayas  
Yo sé que no me fallas  
Lo puedo presentir

Terry estaba maravillado, por fin la tenía junto a él, tan bella y hermosa como un angel, con ese rostro dulce, ese cabello rubio y rizado y esa nariz salpicada de diminutas y deliciosas pecas. Candy estaba junto a él, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, sin inhibiciones, sin culpas y con toda la libertad del mundo.

Contigo sí  
Mi vida es diferente  
Disfruto plenamente estar cerca de ti  
Yo te quiero  
Me lo dicta el alma  
Y es que el alma no sabe mentir

No, no creía merecer tanto, ella era un verdadero regalo de Dios… pensaba Terry…

Candy tampoco podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, solamente en sus más locos y extraños sueños había tenido estas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo… ella extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Terry… lo acarició con ternura, lo miraba…

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando… un beso suave, tierno…

Esto no puede ser no mas que una cancion  
Quisiera fuera una declaracion de amor  
Romantica sin reparar en formas tales  
Que ponga freno a lo que siento ahora a raudales  
Te amo  
Te amo  
Eternamente te amo

Con un dejo de temor y un poco de atrevimiento, Candy dirigió entonces sus pequeñas manos a la camisa de Terry… éste sintió un placer al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su pecosa… pero más excitación sintió cuando ella separó su boca de la de él y formó un camino desde su cuello hasta llegar donde momentos antes había habido un botón… un botón… un beso… pero cuando Candy llegó hasta al final de la camisa, con un escalofrío Terry la tomó de su cabeza y la acercó nuevamente a su boca, volviéndola a besar ahora con mayor intensidad.

Cuando te vi sabia que era cierto  
Este temor de hallarme descubierto  
Tu me desnudas con siete razones  
Me abres el pecho siempre que me colmas  
De amores  
De amores  
Eternamente de amores

Terry comenzó a acariciar en la espalda a Candy, buscaba la manera de encontrar su piel, ella ya la había encontrado primero en él… ¡por fin! Encontró la botonadura de su camisón y comenzó a quitarlos… luchó afanosamente para desabrocharle los botones del camisón con manos temblorosas, se lo pasó por la cabeza y lo arrojó a un lado, lo que la dejó maravillosamente desnuda.

Ella lo miró, en sus ojos no había timidez, sino un poco de atrevimiento, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por taparse, al contrario, ella acarició el pecho de él que ya había dejado desnudo antes, daba pequeños besos haciendo estremecer a Terry…

Sabes cómo aliviar mi tristeza  
Cuando me haces promesas de amor  
Necesito que siempre lo sepas  
Que contigo me siento mejor

Entonces Candy hizo algo que causó un dolor en el vientre de Terry… las manos de ella con un atrevimiento atroz, fueron hasta los botones y la cremallera del pantalón de él… ya no había inhibiciones por parte de ella…

Él ya no la detuvo…

Los dos estaban ahora desnudos… sus pieles expuestas… las dos figuras perfiladas en la luz de las velas…

Vio que ella temblaba, pero que no intentaba cubrirse. Esa tarea la cumplían los largos mechones de su rubia cabellera que flotaban encima de sus pechos, ocultándolo todo salvo los pezones rosados. Eran hermosos y duros, y temblaban al ritmo de su respiración.

- Adorables — dijo él, mientras le apartaba el brillante cabello rubio y tomaba la redonda turgencia en la palma de la mano—. Te soñé así, pero no podía estar seguro.

Cuando inclinó la boca sobre ella y tomó el pezón entre sus dientes, Candy soltó un gemido. Arqueó la espalda y le clavó los dedos en la nuca.

— Terry...- El nombre surgió en medio de entrecortados jadeos era como un sueño, pensaba, como sus mas locos sueños, estaba con el hombre que siempre había amado y el la acariciaba como siempre había deseado.

El volvió a besarla, se apoderó de su boca con la fiereza con la que había deseado hacerlo desde el principio, y Candy se lo devolvió con el mismo salvaje abandono. Él pudo saborear su inocencia, su trémulo deseo revelado en la pasión que él despertaba en su cuerpo intocado.

Terry ansiaba estar dentro de ella, lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía. Se apartó de ella por pura fuerza de voluntad, obligándose a proceder con lentitud. Los dedos de Candy se deslizaron por su pecho, tanteando los músculos, reconociendo cada hueco entre sus costillas, y lo quemó una nueva ola abrasadora. Candy le apoyó la boca sobre el cuello y le dio un montón de besos suaves sobre los hombros. Terry creyó que se consumiría en su propio fuego.

La hizo acostarse para que yaciera debajo de él y se situó en medio de sus blancas y estilizadas piernas. Su erección se apretó con fuerza contra el muslo de Candy y sintió que una punzada de tensión endurecía el cuerpo de la joven.

- Tranquila, cariño. No voy a hacerte daño.

Terry la besó con fuerza, le acarició los pechos, la volvió a besar, y sintió que ella comenzaba a relajarse.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él cuando con el dedo se abrió paso entre sus muslos y lo deslizó en el interior de su intimidad. Terry pudo oír su profunda inspiración, tocó su líquida calidez, y su erección se hizo dura como una piedra.

- Estás lista para recibirme, Candy —la acarició con detenimiento, preparándola con suavidad—. Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

La joven tenía el rostro arrebatado, pero la ansiedad le nublaba la mirada y le temblaba el labio inferior. La conciencia de Terry se sublevó. Ella era inocente pero a la vez atrevida

Lanzando un juramento para sus adentros, le acarició suavemente la cara.

- Si piensas que esto esta mal dímelo ahora o será demasiado tarde

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Lo obligó a acercar su boca a la de ella y lo besó, larga y apasionadamente.

- Ya es demasiado tarde —susurró.

En efecto, lo era, descubrió él, al tiempo que sentía cómo su miembro penetraba dentro de Candy. Al instante estaba firmemente apretado contra su virginidad, la última barrera que le restaba conquistar.

Al sentir la punzada de dolor que pareció atravesarle todo el cuerpo, Candy soltó un grito, pero el sonido fue sofocado por un encendido y exigente beso de Terry. Lo aferró por los hombros y se acomodó debajo de su cuerpo, con el suyo invadido de una manera que no había imaginado. Se sintió marcada, poseída. Como si de alguna manera Terry la hubiera reclamado, como si le perteneciera para siempre. Era algo que metía miedo y a la vez era la sensación más increíble que hubiera experimentado.

- Amor – susurró cerca de sus labios - ¿estás bien? – Candy lo miró, con un placer extremo Terry saboreó aquella oscuridad en los verdes ojos de Candy…

El se sostuvo encima de ella, con los músculos estirados por la tensión, dejando que el cuerpo de ella se adaptara a su tamaño y dándole tiempo para aceptar la sensación de tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo.

Candy se humedeció los labios.

- Sí... estoy bien —dijo en un murmullo.

Terry inclinó la cabeza y la besó, con un beso tan tierno y tan profundo que le hizo olvidar el dolor y lanzó su sangre a una loca carrera, tal como lo había hecho antes. El dolor cedió. El ardor lo reemplazó. Sintió frío, calor y comezón por todo el cuerpo. Él era enorme, y fuerte. Cuando Terry comenzó a moverse, Candy sintió que su cuerpo se abría a la vida.

Se le escapó un ahogado gemido. Dobló la espalda en arco y avanzó el cuerpo hacia el de él, consumida por las violentas embestidas que provocaban escalofríos en toda su piel. Por instinto abrió más todavía las piernas, obligándolo a hundirse más profundamente en ella, desesperada por tenerlo lo más cerca de sí que pudiera.

Terry soltó un ronco quejido al acelerar el ritmo, penetrándola y saliendo de ella cada vez con más rapidez, tomando todo lo que ella ofrecía y reclamando más. Candy se mordió el labio al sentir el fuego que rugía en su interior; el vibrante calor que le nublaba la mente y no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que en el poderoso cuerpo de Terry. Le clavó los dedos en los hombros. Allí sintió el ramillete de músculos tensos, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su espeso pelo castaño oscuro se le dio vuelta en la nuca y le rozó las palmas de las manos. Vio cómo él tensaba todos los músculos y apretaba los dientes luchando por controlarse, y de pronto su propio cuerpo se puso tenso como una cuerda.

Algo estaba ocurriendo en su interior, algo violento y voluptuoso. Candy soltó un grito cuando se vio asaltada por una perturbadora oleada de calor que sin previo aviso la recorrió de arriba abajo, una corriente atronadora igual a un viento abrasador que la elevaba por los aires. Más allá la aguardaba un cegador estallido de luz; Candy explotó dentro de él. Se oyó un sonido, algo parecido a un gemido que provenía desde lo más profundo de su garganta. La empapó una sensación de dulzura, y un placer tan intenso que todo su cuerpo se sacudió fuera de control.

Terry empujó con fuerza. Los músculos de su cuello y sus brazos parecieron estallarle bajo la piel. Con dos últimas embestidas soltó un gemido y su cuerpo se sacudió como lo había hecho el de ella. Su simiente se derramó, ardiente, dentro de Candy. Durante un momento permaneció inmóvil encima de ella. Después, la besó en el cuello y le dio un dulce beso sobre la boca. Lentamente, se apartó, sosteniéndola delicadamente entre sus brazos, apretándola de espaldas contra su cuerpo.

Terry la mantuvo abrazada sin hablar, mientras el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que ella podía sentirlo allí donde el pecho Terry se apoyaba en su espalda. Su propio corazón parecía estar desbordado.

No sabía qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado dormida, sin más. Pero la noche era demasiado joven como para eso, demasiado especial. En cambio, a medida que pasaban los minutos y Terry no decía nada ni realizaba ningún movimiento para tocarla, se volvió y, apoyada sobre el codo, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en los labios.

— Candy... —susurró él en voz baja y ronca—... —Ella se puso de espaldas, él encima de ella. Al instante volvía a besarla y a penetrarla una vez más.

— Parece que nunca tengo bastante de ti.

En esa ocasión la poseyó con suavidad, y al terminar se quedaron dormidos.

Contigo sí  
Yo voy a donde quieras  
No temo que me hieras  
Contigo hasta… morir…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

La mañana había llegado, Madame Delibe tomaba un café en compañía de Albert mientras platicaban sobre sus futuros planes

- Así que una vez que se case con Karla pretende dejar todo para viajar a tierras africanas y de oriente - comentaba

- Oui madame Delibe, siempre ha sido mi sueño, además Karla los comparte, y esta dispuesta a enseñarle a los niños africanos a leer y escribir

- Mi sobrina vale oro

- Lo se Madame por eso me enamore de ella

- ¿y quien se quedara al mando de los negocios Andley?

- Pues tengo pensado dejar a Archie, ha demostrado ser muy capaz

- Vaya monsieur Albert ha pensado en todo

- Oui Madame

Un silencio apacible invadió el lugar, el cual fue roto unos segundos después por Madame Delibe, quien lanzó un suspiro.

- Sabe, monsieur, siento que el ambiente huele a amor

- En serio ¿por qué lo cree?

- Yo reconozco esa fragancia y en el ambiente de esta casa huele a amor –dijo con una sonrisa pícara

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry dormía plácidamente, por primera vez en muchos años sentía que había podido dormir en paz, estiró la mano para acariciar a su compañera, pero ella ya no estaba.

- Candy… - dijo Terry despertándose- ¿acaso todo fue un sueño nuevamente? –pero enseguida vio la prueba de que todo había sido cierto, el listón rosa con el cual la noche anterior ella había sujetado sus rizos. Tomo el listón en sus manos y lo paso por su nariz - huele a rosas –dijo- si… fue cierto… esta vez no fue un sueño.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Una vez aseada y vestida Candy salio rumbo a la terraza donde se disponía como todos los días el desayuno, con el fin de hallar a Madame Delibe.

- Bonjour Madame –dijo con voz alegre al verla sentada

- Bonjour Ma petite cherie, te veo muy feliz

- ¡Oh madame soy tan feliz! – dijo con un gran brillo en sus verdes ojos

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? – preguntó sonriendo con malicia

- He descubierto un nuevo mundo…

- ¡Ah! – dio un sorbo a su taza

- Madame… ¡por fin… esta vez no fue un sueño!

- ¿No me digas que tu y monsieur Terry…?

- ¡¡Oui madame!!

- ¡¡Oh bravo mi niña, por fin…!! - dijo dándole un abrazo- ¡al fin has conocido las delicias del amor!

- Y sé que todavía me queda mucho más por aprender…

- Claro que oui cherie ¿y que tal monsieur Terry? –preguntó pícaramente

- Maravilloso, si así ha sido mi primera vez, no quiero imaginar lo que vendrá, será maravilloso… - dijo en actitud soñadora

- Lograste la gran O

- No se si lo que sentí fue eso, pero le juro Madame pude ver fuegos artificiales

- Magnific cherie, entonces llegaste, oh cuanto me alegro, Monsieur Terry ha de ser un gran amante

- No se si será o no será, pero en sus brazos me sentí maravillosa

- Oh por cierto ¿te atreviste sin necesitar el antifaz y convertirte en Margot?

- Oui madame

- Pero… ¿piensas decirle lo de Margot?

- No, madame no puedo – se puso seria

- Pero…

- No madame, si él se entera se molestara mucho

- Será peor si se entera por otro lado

- Lo se, pero confío que este secreto nadie lo divulgará

- Bueno, si lo prefieres así, y que harás con Margot¿ya no te disfrazaras de ella?

- No, Margot desaparecerá para siempre… - dijo resuelta

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel se encontraba en su cama mirando hacia el techo con una botella de whiskey en su mesa de noche. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que le había dicho Margot o la supuesta Margot. Pero aunque la curiosidad lo mataba.

Pero aunque quería saber quien era esa misteriosa mujer, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a la joven que se había encontrado hoy… que tenia esa mujer que lo embrujaba, lo volvía loco.

Se levantó y tomó su saco… tenia que volver a verla, saber su nombre por lo menos.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Lulú se encontraba ensayando con las chicas las últimas canciones para el Show cuando en eso se escuchó que el timbre sonaba.

- Iré a ver –dijo Lulú

Grande fue la sorpresa de la chica al ver a la persona que tenia al frente.

- ¿que haces aquí?

- Quería verte…

- ¡Vete!

- No… por favor déjame estar cerca de ti… - le suplicó

- ¡Aléjate de mí!

- Mira… yo no quiero hacerte daño, lo único que quiero es poder conocerte

- No confío en ti… - ya más calmada

- No te haré daño, además la primera vez que te conocí demostraste ser muy diestra con las navajas – trató de bromear

- Mmm, tienes razón, pero ¿por qué quieres conocerme?

- Porque… pues, porque si… - le sonrió - ¿qué te parece empezando con…¿cuál es tu nombre verdadero?

- Lulú

- ¿Lulú? Eso no es un nombre…

- Pues es mi nombre y si no te gusta, pues…

- ¡Jajajaja! No es que… suena gracioso ¿Lulú que…?

- Lulú De la Bastiere

- Francesa… que interesante, entonces Madmesoille Lulu¿saldría esta noche conmigo? – dijo con galantería haciendo una reverencia

- Mas vale que tenga buenas intenciones porque si no…

- Las tengo, además le temo a sus cuchillos

- De acuerdo - Sonrío Lulú- espérame aquí un momento

Niel quedó solo en el recibidor cuando en eso escuchó una música, vio que una puerta estaba abierta, se levantó y se fijó por la rendija. Ahí estaban tres bellas pelirrojas ensayando, con Lulú serian cuatro, faltaría una¿en donde estaría la quinta pelirroja?, se preguntaba. Pero extrañamente no le interesaba de manera romántica esa mujer, solo era curiosidad, sabia que aquella extraña pelirroja ocultaba algo, y tendría que descubrirlo, por ahora…solo quería la compañía de la bella Lulú, vaya esa mujer pequeña y curvilínea le había impactado.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Candy entró a su habitación a buscar un chal cuando en eso vio que en su cama había una rosa roja con una nota.

_Para mi niña pecosa, la mujer que alegró mi vida con una mirada. _

_¿Que opinas de que salgamos esta tarde de picnic? De ser así déjame un pañuelo en la puerta de mi habitación, lo tomaré como un si y prepararé todo, te esperaré a las dos de la tarde en el nuestro lugar en el bosque, ahí donde te besé la primera vez. _

_Terry _

- ¡Oh mi amor¡Claro que si quiero! –dijo Candy para si y salió a poner la mascada

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Terry esperaba a su pecosa en un lugar en el bosque cerca del algo que el había encontrado propicio para su cita. Le había dejado una nota a su pecosa indicándole el lugar y esperaba con ansias su llegada.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, muy pronto Candy apareció a caballo, bajó del mismo y lo ató al árbol más próximo junto al de Terry.

- ¿Cómo está la mujer más bella de este mundo? – preguntó

- Bien… porque tengo el hombre mas guapo de la tierra y lo amo con toda mi alma –dijo Candy y de una vez Terry la tomó en sus brazos y la besó

- ¿Que has traído? – dijo mirando la canasta

- Bueno… traje, media tarta de chocolate, unos sándwiches, fruta, queso y una botella de vino

- ¡mmm, que rico!

- Sabes, que me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado

- Y yo igual amor –dijo Candy mientras Terry tomaba su mano, la cual besó y luego tomando su hermoso rostro lo acercó a él y besó sus labios.

Ojos expresivos  
carita sonriente  
mirada agradable  
por eso aquí tienes  
lo que me pediste  
que en ti me inspirara  
una canción linda  
que llegara al alma

Por eso me tienes  
de ti enamorado  
yo componía alegre  
pero ahora romántico

Y quien no se inspira al verte niña  
con esos huequitos en tus mejillas  
con esos deseos que sean míos  
y que se acompañen de caricias

Y quien no se inspira con tus manos  
que añoro tener entre mi manos  
a quien no le gusta tu sonrisa  
de niña bonita, de mujer bonita

Y quien no se inspira al verte linda  
con esos huequitos en tus mejillas  
con esos deseos que sean míos  
y que se acompañen de caricias  
de mujer bonita

La noche fue corta  
no pudo ser larga  
pero eso no importa  
te veré mañana

Ojala el camino  
que tomes bonita  
te lleve conmigo  
pa' toda la vida

Cuanto yo quisiera  
tenerte a mi lado  
dame una esperanza  
que me he enamorado

Me tienes loquito desde el día  
que mis ojos vieron tu mirada  
supieras la dicha que sentía  
tan solo mirarla ya tenia

Sabes que mis manos son escasas  
que poco me encuentro aquí en el Valle  
pero me llevare tu sonrisa  
de mujer bonita, de mujer bonita

y quien no se inspira al verte linda  
con esos huequitos en tus mejillas  
con esos deseos que sean míos  
y que se acompañen de caricias

Y quien no se inspira con tus manos  
que añoro tener entre mis manos  
a quien no le gusta tu sonrisa  
de niña bonita, de mujer bonita1 

Los besos se fueron haciendo más y más ardientes, que juntos cayeron sobre el manto que estaba extendido sobre la hierba, Candy estaba dispuesta a dejarse amar ahí mismo, pero Terry se detuvo.

- ¿Que ocurre? –dijo Candy con la mirada encendida

- Quiero que pruebes lo que te traje – dijo con una mirada maliciosa

- ¿Por qué no mejor comemos después? – dijo con un puchero ella

- Jajaja, vaya pequeña pecosa te has vuelto muy atrevida

- Un poquito –dijo la joven

- Por lo menos, puedes tomar un poco de vino –dijo sacando dos copas de la cesta y una botella de vino, la abrió y sirvió a la joven del rojo liquido –brindemos porque estaremos juntos para siempre

Candy recordó el sueño y no pudo evitar sonreír

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Recordé algo, pero es una tontería

- Cuéntame…

- Me da pena…

- Dime – insistió él

- Bueno… verás una vez soñé que…bueno… tu y yo hacíamos el amor y me bañabas en vino…

Terry quien en esos momentos se llevaba la copa a los labios se detuvo en seco.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Yo también tuve un sueño así!

- ¿En serio?

- Si…mucha casualidad

- No lo sé…

- Pero ahora no me parece mala idea

- ¡¡Terry estamos al aire libre!!

- Y lejos de todos… - decía malicioso

- Pero…

- Luego podremos bañarnos en el lago y…

- ¡¡Terry!! - dijo Candy con las mejillas enrojecidas

Terry la besó y la comenzó a desvestir, fue quitándole la blusa con suavidad mientras besaba su cuello y sus pechos, una vez desnuda Terry vertió una pequeña porción del rojo liquido en el ombligo luego comenzó a beber desde allí saboreando la figura de Candy, muy pronto sus besos se regaron por todo su vientre para luego perder su cabeza entre las piernas de la joven. Candy no lo podía creer era como sus sueños…no eran mejor que sus sueños, ahí estaba al aire libre siendo acariciada íntimamente por su amado. Eran sensaciones nuevas, jamás experimentadas, solo había leído acerca de ellas, pero en esos momentos su amado le proporcionaba un placer desconocido antes, unas sensaciones maravillosas.

Terry se detuvo y se levanto extendiéndole la mano a Candy

- Ven…- se levantó

- ¿Dónde?

- Vamos a bañarnos en el lago

- Pero… - ella lo miraba confundida

- Ven, yo cuidare de ti, siempre cuidare de ti…

Candy no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar y ambos jóvenes desnudos entraron al lago en donde nadaron, se abrazaron y se besaron sin descanso, para luego bajo las aguas amarse con fuerza y pasión. Candy exploto junto con su amado, gritándose mutuamente cuanto se amaban.

Amor, pasión, todo en uno solo, la sensación de la piel fundida en un solo ser, sintiéndose felices de pertenecer el uno al otro, compartiendo sus sueños, su alma. Eso era hacer el amor.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Amor y pasión, la unión perfecta – decía Madame Delibe a Annie, Karla y Jude- la una y la otra se pertenecen cheries, porque el que solo se entrega por pasión solo estará compartiendo un cuerpo vacío, solo se compartiría la lujuria, mientras que si la pasión va acompañada por el amor, la felicidad es completa y lo mas importante…perfecta.

- Que hermoso se escucha eso – decía Karla a Madame Delibe

- Si divino –dijo Annie con ojos soñadores

- La perfección, amor y pasión, eso me encanta – decía Jude

- Pero una pregunta madame – dijo Karla- y si solo hay amor pero no comparten sexo

- Eso ya es amistad, inexplicablemente, el sexo y el amor estan amarrados

- Es extraño, porque cuando hay pasion la gente sucumbre por la pasion, incluso se dice que aunque no haya amor, la pasión es mas fuerte que hace que te encadenes a alguien –decia Jude

- Eso es cierto, pero es solo ardor, no es amor. O tal vez un amor disfrazado, pero mas se diria que es atracción pura. Y si, estoy de acuero la pasion es mas fuerte que el amor, pero sin el amor deja de ser perfección

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Candy? – pregunto Annie

- Mmm, no, no la he visto –dijo Karla

- Ni yo- dijo Jude- pero no les parece raro que a Terry tampoco nadie lo haya visto

- Ustedes creen …

- Ojalá

Mientras Madame Delibe, escondía una sonrisa, ella estaba segura de donde estaba Candy en estos momentos… en los brazos de Monsieur Terry.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel paseaba con Lulú por las calles de Chicago mientras platicaba de diversas cosas, entre ellas la infancia de los dos. Lulú siempre había vivido rodeada de muchos familiares, hermanos y primos siendo ella la única mujer, aunque por eso no dejaba de ser una chica muy femenina. Mientras que Niel criado bajo los más estrictos cánones de la alta sociedad jamás había sabido lo que era ser un niño. Siempre guardando las apariencias, siempre siendo el manipulado por Elisa.

- Sabes Lulú, me recuerdas a alguien… - dijo de repente

- ¿A quien?

- A una chica que una vez vivió en mi casa, es hermosa y muy fuerte y alegre como tu

- ¿Ah si?

- Pero yo me comporté muy mal con ella…pero que importa después de todo ella siempre se ha salido con la suya, maldita…

- ¿Por qué hablas así?

- Por nada, dejémoslo así, Lulú –dijo de repente tomando a la joven entre sus brazos- Esos ojos verdes manzana que tienes son tan hermosos y ese cabello rojo, aunque corto, como le haces, en el show tu cabello se ve largo… ¿usas peluca?

- Si, mas bien extensiones de cabello

- Como sea te sigues viendo hermosa

- Gracias

Niel se le quedo mirando y sin saber como, tomo a la joven en sus bazos y la beso. Lulú ya no podía resistirse, le gustaba demasiado ese joven de mirada severa, pero impactante.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Candy y Terry se encontraban en el lago bañándose completamente desnudos, se sentían a gusto con su desnudez, con su amor, nada ni nadie rompería esos lazos que los unían.

- Nunca me había bañado desnuda en el lago – decía mientras en su rostro se deslizaban las gotas de agua

- Siempre hay una primera vez –comento Terry con picardía y besó sus labios

- Oye Terry – dijo Candy sonrosada – ¿no crees que ya es hora que volvamos…? – separándose un poco de él

- Si, aunque a estas alturas deberán estar preguntando por nosotros… ¿no crees que ya es hora de decir la verdad? – comentó Terry

- Pues… creo que es algo que todos estaban esperando – dijo ella sonriente

- Pues ¡démosle la buena noticia!

Terry tomó la mano de Candy, y la besó luego la ayudó a vestirse y juntos regresaron a Lakewood cabalgando.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel paseaba con Lulú tomado de la mano de la chica sin saber que era observado por su "cariñosa" hermanita.

- Pero que es esto¿qué hace Niel con esa mujercita?, se ve a leguas que no es de nuestra clase, tendré que hablar seriamente con él, mas vale que ella sea solo un pasatiempo –se dijo Elisa mientras observaba a su hermano

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Gracias Monsieur Niel por darme este maravilloso día

- Gracias a ti por permitírmelo –dijo besando la mano de la joven- te llevare a tu casa

- Niel, me crees ahora cuando te digo que yo no era la mujer que estaba con aquel joven

- Te creo, pero me gustaría saber quien…

- No, ella es mi amiga, prefiero que no me preguntes quien es ella o…¿acaso te interesa?

- Te confieso que al inicio, si, si me interesaba…pero al conocerte a ti ya no, solo que me da curiosidad

- Eres un gato curioso –dijo Lulu sonriente

- Y tu una gata preciosa.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Vaya, vaya ¿se puede saber donde estuvieron toda la tarde? – preguntaba Albert cruzado de brazos a la pareja que venia tomada de la mano

- Albert yo te puedo explicar …- dijo Candy pero fue interrumpida por Terry

- Sucede que esta hermosa señorita, muy pronto se convertirá en la señora Granchester –dijo el apuesto joven ingles

- ¡Oh maravilloso! dijo Albert¿entonces ya arreglaron sus problemas?

La pareja soltó a reír

- Si Albert –dijo Candy

- Pues bien entremos que esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo Albert- y mejor que se decidieron porque ya mañana regresamos a Chicago

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Al día siguiente Terry esperaba a Candy en la puerta de la mansión para despedirse, ya que él por cuestión de trabajo tenía que regresar antes, pero con la promesa de que se volverían a ver en Chicago.

- Es una lastima que te tengas que ir primero que yo –dijo Candy un poco triste - pero me tendré que quedar un día mas para ayudar en el hogar de Ponny

- No te preocupes ya habrá tiempo para vernos, pero es que necesito volver para ponerme en contacto con mi jefe, me telegrafió diciéndome que era algo urgente

- ¿Habrá sucedido algo malo?

- No creo que sea nada malo pero por si acaso es mejor que este allá, pero te aseguro que nada ni nadie me volverá a separar de ti amor – la abrazó

- Ni yo lo permitiré – dijo Candy - eres mío – dijo seductora

- Como tu eres mía –dijo Terry besando su perfilada nariz, para luego separarse a duras penas de su ahora novia y subir al coche que lo esperaba

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Pasaron pronto los días en que debían regresar ya a Chicago, Candy estaba de vuelta junto con Madame en la mansión de los Andley se encontraban en la Mansión Andley cuando en eso llego la tía abuela.

- Muy buenos días Madame Delibe, que gusto tenerla aquí –saludo La tía abuela

- El gusto es mío, Madame Elroy

- Supe que estuvo en Lakewood ¿qué le pareció?

- Hermoso y lo que mas me encantó fue el hogar de Ponny, nunca tuve niños y esos pequeños me alegraron la, vida mientras estuve allá

- Si usted lo dice Madame –dijo la tía abuela con incredulidad "¿cómo era posible que a una condesa francesa le hubiese gustado mas un orfanato que nuestra maravillosa casa de Lakewood?".

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel llegaba a su casa feliz de la vida, casi todos los días se encontraba con Lulú, cosa que lo hacia sentirse animado y feliz.

- Vienes de ver a esa gata vulgar –dijo Elisa esperándolo fuera de su habitación

- No molestes –Niel trató de entrar a su habitación, pero ella se lo impidió

- A nuestros padres no les va a gustar

- Me importa muy poco, es mi vida…

- Pero ¡¡que te ocurre!! Ya averigüe quien es… ¡una de esas vulgares pelirrojas!

- Tu también eres pelirroja… - dijo burlón

- Pero soy diferente, no me muevo ante un público, en su mayoría caballeros con poca ropa cantando canciones insinuantes – decía escandalizada

- No tiene nada de malo, además nunca has visto el Show, si lo vieras te encantaría, por cierto tu podrías ser una de ellas… - pero le dijo rápidamente - ¡mejor no porque con lo amargada que eres arruinarías el Show!

- ¡Insolente! Te aseguro que si yo perteneciera a ese grupo lo haría el mas famoso del mundo debido a mi belleza, pero jamás primero muerta que ser una vulgar como ellas – decía con petulancia

- Pues algo deben tener esas mujeres ¿no crees? No ves que Archie sostiene un romance con una de ellas y hasta vi al actorcillo con una de ellas y yo… lo admito estoy flechado

- ¡Son unas brujas!

- No mas que tu hermanita , ahora si me permites, déjame entrar a mi habitación que estoy muy cansado –dijo el joven entrando y cerrando las puertas en las narices a Elisa

- ¡¡Tonto!! – le gritó por fuera de la habitación - ¡eres un tonto Niel! pero ya veras… - dijo amenazante - ¡tú no ensuciaras el nombre de nuestra familia con una vulgar cantante!

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Noches después Elisa decidió ir a ver el show, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a elegantes damas de la alta sociedad allí con sus esposos. Al parecer el musical de las pelirrojas era aceptado por determinado círculo de la alta sociedad.

- Si la tía abuela viera esto se moriría de la impresión- decía Elisa a su amiga Laura

- Pero es que se llena así siempre

- Si

- El tonto de mi hermano no esta, a lo mejor esta del otro lado con esa vulgar

- Sentémonos allá Elisa

- Y que raro mi primo Archie tampoco está…debe ser que ya se cansó de la cabaretera esa con la que le ponía los cuernos a su esposa

- Uy debe ser una mujer guapa, porque la esposa de Archie es una belleza

- ¿¿Belleza¿Esa mujer simplona? – preguntó despectiva

- Ay Elisa es que tu no la has visto, parece una modelo

- Mmm, tengo rato que no la veo y ni me interesa.

- Mira ya va a empezar el show

El show se presentó como siempre con alegría, intensidad y pasión pero esta noche Margot no estaría. Las alegres pelirrojas mostraban un show digno de ver tanto como para hombres como por mujeres, aunque siempre había gente que consideraría inmoral el show, pese a todos los comentarios que se hacia Elisa tuvo que aceptar que el show no era vulgar, aunque esas mujeres vistieran de manera sexy. Esa noche vio como su hermano le tiraba flores a esa vulgar francesa, de manera que se retiró mientras pensaba como podía acabar con aquella relación entre su hermano y esa cantante actriz de quinta.

Esa noche, Elisa había tomado sin darse cuenta unas copas más de la cuenta, ya que sentía que había hecho un gran entripado por ver cómo su hermano se desvivía por aquella mujer que veía era una vulgar, así que cuando entró a su habitación estaba completamente mareada, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, cerró sus ojos y trató de quedarse dormida…

- _Ahora tenemos una revelación, esta noche será la más especial de todas… - se escuchó un redoble de tambor - veamos la presentación de una nueva pelirroja, aún más bella que las demás, la más hermosa, la más elegante… - decía el presentador _

_Las luces se apagaron y una luz se prendió solamente con la mujer que comenzó a cantar… _

**_ZILLAH: _**

_Some boys kiss me  
Some boys hug me  
I think they're o.k.  
If they don't give me  
Proper credit  
I just walk away. _

_Algunos chicos me besan,  
Otros me abrazan  
Y está bien,  
Pero si no me  
Dan crédito  
Acabo marchándome. _

****

_Pero entonces, se prendió otra luz y dejó ver una imagen con un traje aún más destapado que el de Zillah… era… _

****

**_ELISA: _**

_They can beg and  
They can plead but they can't see the light,  
That's right  
Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always mister right. _

_Pueden rogar y pueden clamar  
Pero nada más,  
Así es  
Porque el chico con el frío y duro efectivo  
Es siempre el verdadero señor._

****

**_LAS 5 PELIRROJAS: _**

_(CHORUS)  
Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl._

_(ESTRIBILLO)  
Porque vivimos en un mundo material  
Y yo soy una chica material  
Tú sabes que vivimos en un mundo material  
Y yo soy una chica material. _

**_ZILLAH: _**

_Some boys romance,  
Some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest  
Then I have to let them be. _

_Unos chicos son románticos,  
Otros bailan lento,  
Eso me gusta  
Pero si ellos no pueden aumentar mis intereses  
Entonces tengo que dejarlos ir. _

**_ELISA: _**

_Some boys try and  
Some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day _

_Unos chicos lo intentan,  
Otros mienten pero  
Yo no les dejo jugar  
Sólo los chicos que ahorran su dinero  
Superan mis días difíciles _

****

**_LAS PELIRROJAS INCLUYENDO A ELISA O.O: _**

_  
(CHORUS)_

Living in a material world [material  
Living in a material world

_(ESTRIBILLO)_

Vivimos en un mundo material (material)  
Vivimos en un mundo material

****

**_ELISA: _**

_Boys may come and  
Boys may go and  
That's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me _

_Los chicos vienen y  
Los chicos van  
Y eso es todo lo que ves  
La experiencia me ha hecho rica  
Y ahora ellos van detrás de mí. _

**_LAS PELIRROJAS INCLUYENDO A ELISA: _**

_(CHORUS) (BIS)  
A material, a material  
A material, a material world_

Living in a material world [material  
Living in a material world 

_(ESTRIBILLO)  
Material, material,  
Material, material, mundo._

Vivimos en un mundo material (material)  
Vivimos en un mundo material 

_Las pelirrojas terminaron el show alzando los brazos y repartiendo besos al público mientras que Elisa en el centro era la más ovacionada. _

- ¡¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!!! - gritó Elisa despertándose de la cama - ¡¡esto que fue, una locura¿¿como es que yo estaba soñando tal cosa¡¡uff que horror¡¡que vergüenza…!! Aunque… no puedo negar que me veía divina como alegre pelirroja – dijo la joven sonriendo.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Candy estaba en la sala de estar con una carpeta escribiendo algo cuando en eso se le acercó Phill.

- _Tu eres canción escrita por las manos de Dios_ –escribía en esos momentos Candy cuando un joven se le acercó por detrás

- ¿Que estas haciendo?

- Escribiendo…

- ¿Qué escribes?

- Algo, que me gustaría que le dieras música – lo miró sonriente

- Mmm, eso me suena que es para…

- Si, aunque no se, no creo que pueda cantársela – se sonrojó

- ¿Porque lo crees?

- Buen él ha escuchado a Margot cantar y si me escucha se dará cuenta de todo

- Que lío, y con lo bella que tienes la voz

- Bueno – sonrió - pero a lo mejor serviría para el show

- Por cierto no has vuelto a ser Margot ¿ya no vas a actuar con las chicas?

- No, quiero dejar todo eso atrás…

- Lastima, por cierto que pasó con Romeo tiene días que no lo veo por acá

- Es que tuvo que regresar a New York…- dijo un poco triste, pero cambió ese semblante para dar paso a una sonrisa - Pero viene la otra semana

- ¡Ah que bien¿y entonces?

- ¿Entonces que…?

- ¿Cuándo formalizan?

- Cuando él vuelva –dijo Candy con una risita soñadora

- Por cierto… Albert nos dijo que este viernes dará una mini reunión

- Si…

- ¿Estaremos todos?

- Menos Terry

- Pero ya volverá

- Si, ansío tanto verlo

- Mmm, no puedes esconder lo enamorada que estás hermanita…

- Ya lo creo… estoy muy, muy enamorada de él… - sus ojos reflejaban esa felicidad

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Pasaron rápidamente los días…

Eran las 7:00 de la noche del viernes cuando Candy, Madame Delibe, Karla, Albert, Jude, Phillipe, Archie y Annie compartían la tarde entre risas, anécdotas y mucho vino.

- ¿Por qué no nos cantas una canción Candy? - dijo Annie

- ¡Ay no se…!

- ¡Vamos! –dijo Jude- Phillipe dice que cantas bellísimo

- Es que, no sé - decía dudosa Candy

- ¡¡¡Que cante, que cante!!! – comenzaron a corear todos

- Es mas te acuerdas de la letra que escribiste – le dijo Phillipe

- Si, la recuerdo

- Pues ya le puse música

- ¡¡En serio!! –dijo Candy entusiasmada

- ¿Que la si la cantas para nosotros?

- Pero…

- Ven –dijo llevándola junto al piano

- Esta bien

Phillipe comenzó a tocar y todos se sentaron alrededor del piano mientras que Candy de pie junto a Phillipe comenzaba a cantar.

You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong 'cuz  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Because of you  
I forgot the small ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When my friends are gone  
When my parties over  
We will still belong to each other

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Underneath your Clothes- Shakira

Tu eres una canción  
Escrita por las manos de Dios  
No me malinterpretes porque  
Esto puede sonarte un poco raro  
Pero tu posees el lugar  
Donde todos mis pensamientos se van escondiendo  
Y justo debajo de tu ropa  
Es donde los encuentro

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Debido a ti  
Me olvidé de las pequeñas maneras de mentir  
Debido a ti  
Estoy corriendo sin razones para llorar  
Cuando mis amigos se van  
Cuando mis fiestas se terminan  
Aún nos estaremos perteneciendo el uno al otro

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Te amo mas que a nada en el planeta  
Mover, hablar, caminar, respirar  
Sabes que es cierto  
Oh bebé es tan divertido  
Tu casi no lo crees  
Como cada voz que cuelga del silencio  
Las lámparas cuelgan del techo  
Como una dama atada a sus modales  
Yo estoy atada a este sentimiento

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia sin fin  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Debajo de tu ropa  
Hay un hombre que yo elijo  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que me merezco  
Por ser una buena y dulce chica

Por debajo de tu ropa - Shakira

Candy terminó de cantar sumamente inspirada, la canción le salía del alma, mientras que todos los presentes asombrados por su hermosa voz no dejaban de aplaudir al final de la misma.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry había llegado de improviso y quiso darle una sorpresa a su pecosa, había pedido a los criados de la casa que no anunciaran su llegada, llegó por su cuenta al saloncito donde todos estaban reunidos y al ver a través de la puerta pudo ver a su amada junto a Phillipe, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando ella comenzó a cantar…

No, no podía ser esa voz, esa misma voz, Candy… ella no podía haberlo engañado todo este tiempo, pero era la voz, la voz de… Margot…

No pudiendo soportarlo mas, Terry abrió la puerta del salón.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras que candy era felicitada por todos sus amigos debido a su hermosísima voz, se escuchó que una se abría. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver al joven que entraba.

- ¡Terry! – dijo una Candy asombrada al verlo, pero su rostro de felicidad dio paso a otro al ver el rostro de furia que Terry tenía.

- Lo último que hubiese esperado de ti era esto, jamás Candy, – dijo Terry furioso - Jamás pensé que jugaras conmigo de tal manera, pero vi que fui tu burla y la de todos - dijo mirando a los demás.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo Jejejeje, quedo en uan aprte crucial verda jijiji. Ahora si se destapo el tamal, veremos como Candy logra que su dulcineo la perdona, si es que la perdona ya que el asunto ha estado bien grueso.

Agradezco como siempre a Lizette Rebolledo mi editora, gracias amiga, tmabien ha sido un gusto platicar contigo via telefonica, Panamá- Mexico, por ahi volvere a hacerlo. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Tambien agradezco a todas esas chicas que siempre estan atentas a mi fic.

Saludos, besos y abrazos

Maruquel (Dj Maru)

1. La canción es Niña Bonita por Jean Carlos Centeno


	22. CAP 21

**Una dama atrevida 21 **

La familia reunida se encontraba en un lujoso restaurant, era evidente para todos los presentes en aquel restaurante, la unión y el amor que esa familia tenia. La hermosa dama, el apuesto caballero y sus dos hermosos pequeños platicaban y reian como nunca.

- ¡¡Papá papá¿¿es verdad que en las proximas vacaciones nos iremos a Florida con los abuelos??

- Si cariño – contestó Archie acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

- ¡¡Yupiiii!! - gritó el niño

- Sabes Annie – le tomó la mano - nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida – decia Archie a su esposa mientras ésta le sonreia- tengo la familia perfecta

- Lo mismo pienso cherie –dijo Annie haciendo un guiño a su esposo muy coqueto – ¿y que opinarias si viniera un tercer niño?

- ¿No me digas que…? – decía sonriente

- No aun no… pero podria darse…

- Me encantaría que esta vez fuera una niña, la cual sería tan preciosa como tu – le besó su mano

- ¡Ay Archie! – Annie se sonrojó

No muy lejos de alli una hermosisima dama pelirroja observaba la escena, en ella no había envidias ni egoismos, en sus bellos ojos había dolor, tristeza…

- Que feliz te vez amor mio – murmuraba la joven al ver a aquella familia con la mirada suavizada, miró a Archie y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mirada de éste se topó con la de Zillah

Archie no supo que hacer cuando descubrió la mirada de la bella pelirroja quien rápidamente la desvió, afortunadamente Zillah decidio irse dejando que el joven terminara su dia en paz con su familia.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel acostado en la cama mientras miraba el techo. Las cosas para él habian dado un giro muy drastico, jamas se habia sentido tan confundido y enojado. En eso sonó el timbre y el joven se levantó a abir la puerta.

- ¿Quién será¿Candy? – se dijo - mas vale que no sea esa mentirosa… ah… Jude – dijo un poco sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

- Hola amigo – lo saludó ella

- ¿Amigo…¡Ja! Pensé que en verdad lo era – le reclamó

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó ella

Terry no contestó, solo hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- ¿Qué quieres Jude? – cerró la puerta con enojo Terry

- ¡Que no quiero que saques conclusiones sin escucharme!

- ¿¿No lo sabias??

- ¡No y si!

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

- Verás… venia sospechandolo desde hace mucho, pero no queria sacar conclusiones apresuradas

- ¿Ah si¿Y cuando te enteraste? – preguntó irónico

- Cuando estabamos en lakewood…

- Ah asi que te enterastes primero que yo – continuaba diciendo Terry con ironía

- ¡No me hables asi! – dijo Jude enojada - le prometi a Phillipe no decir nada

- ¡Phillipe! – alzó sus brazos – al parecer no hay duda que comparten la misma sangre – se burló - ¿qué clase de hermano permite que su hermana se exhiba de esa forma?

- ¡Terry por favor! – le dijo Jude – no quieras dar clases de moralidad – lo miró desafiante

- De acuerdo –dijo Terry ya resignado y se sentó en la cama y Jude junto a él

- No deberias tomarlo asi, despues de todo… tu tampoco has sido un santo

- ¿¿Que??

- ¡Por favor Terry, si tú coqueteabas con Candy y con Margot al mismo tiempo!

- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!

- ¡¡Si lo es!! Tu mismo me lo contaste

- Pero no es asi…

- Ah no ¿y como fue?

- Pues… - Terry no sabía cómo explicarse

- Aja ¿recuerdas lo que me contaste acerca de lo que te estaba haciendo sentir Margot¿recuerdas lo que me contaste acerca de cómo te sentías? O ahora ¿me vas a negar que te besabas con Candy y tambien te besabas con Margot?

- Bueno si… - Terry parecía desarmado - pero habia algo en Margot que me atraia sensualmente

- Aja

- Y con Candy era amor puro

- Aja

- Ademas eran la misma mujer, era como un iman que me atraia

- ¡Tú no sabias que eran la misma mujer!

- Pero algo en mi me decia que si lo era, no sé…

- ¡Ja¿Ahora me vas a venir con eso? lo que pasa es que tu quieres excusarte a ti mismo y echarle la culpa a la pecosa, pero no entiendes que todo fue un error, no dejaste que ella te explicara

- Es que no hay nada que explicar, ella me mintio

- ¡Ay que ofendido esta el niño! – se burló - ¡no eres más que un cabeza dura! –dijo Jude levantandose enojada

- ¡Y tu una mala amiga porque en vez de estar de mi parte te pones en el lugar de ella!

- Porque no considero que ella haya hecho nada malo

- ¿Nada malo? Me tomó de estupido ¿qué pensaba ella¿quedarse callada de por vida?

Jude calló, solo miraba con enojo a aquel hombre tan necio.

- ¿Y bien, no la vas a perdonar?

- ¡No sé!

- ¡¡Cabeza dura, uuuu¿sabes…? - dijo Jude levantándose - ya me cansé de estar tratando de que entres en razón ¡¡ME VOY!!

- ¡¡Si¡lárgate con tu amiga mentirosa!

- ¡Eres imposible! – salio Jude dando un portazo

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Zillah recogía sus pertenenecias para tener todo listo, ya que dentro de una semana Las Alegres Pelirrojas partirian a otra gran ciudad donde presentarian su acto y robarian corazones.

- Señorita Zillah un joven la busca –anuncio una criada

- ¿Dijo su nombre?

- El señor Archibald Cornwell

- Archie… - su corazón se aceleró - hagalo pasar

Archie la esperaba en el recibidor con un aire melancolico, Zillah al verlo sintio que su corazón le daba un vuelco, pero tenia que enfrentarse a lo inevitable.

- Hola – saludó Archie

- Hola…

- Perdona que… - comenzó a decir Archie

- No te preocupes – lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en la boca de él - yo sé lo que me vienes a decir…

- Zillah nunca fue mi intención que…

- No te apures…

- Es que quiero decirte que nunca quise lastimarte… yo…

- Mira Archie… yo sabía que tarde o temprano, esto terminaría así… - Zillah sentía una opresión en el pecho, las lágrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos con salir, las contuvo con fuerza – jamás fue mi intención hacer un daño a alguien… y te diré algo… no me averguenzo de ello… no me averguenzo de la relación que tuvimos… te amé mucho… y lo unico que deseo es tu felicidad,

Archie sentía las palabras de Zillah con mucha tristeza, muy dentro de su corazón había sentido un gran sentimiento hacía aquella mujer.

- Zillah… si te hubiera conocido antes… yo…

- No Archie no tienes que decirme nada… no te preocupes… - lo miró con ansiedad, pero solo fue un instante, ya que volteó la mirada y le dijo: - la próxima semana nos iremos

- Zillah… - dijo como un suspiro - créeme tu llegaste a mi corazón de una manera muy diferente, pero…

- …amas a tu mujer… - completó

- … - Archie la miró, no quería herir más a esa mujer

- Lo entiendo… - ella sonrió – yo… quiero que seas feliz… tu felicidad será la mía…

- Yo también quiero que seas feliz… eres una maravillosa mujer… mereces encontrar a alguien que sepa valorarte…

- Fue un gusto conocerte – dijo Zillah incapaz ya de contener las lágrimas, pero no iba a permitir que Archie las viera – jamás podré olvidarte…

- Tampoco yo lo podré hacer… siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón…

- Adiós… - le dijo Zillah y le tendió su mano

Archie tomó su mano y la besó, Zillah sintió como la presionaba con sus labios, sin palabras Archie la soltó con renuencia, la miró… a Zillah le pareció ver en aquellos ojos marrón unas lágrimas que tampoco salieron.

Archie dio la vuelta y salio de aquella casa, Zillah lo vio irse a traves de la ventana y sin poder contenerse más, rompio a llorar, lloró hasta que sintió que no había más lágrimas, luego de un rato, se serenó, levantó su cabeza, limpió su rostro y subió a su habitación, la vida continuaba y ella sabia que en algun lugar en este mundo encontraria a alguien que la amara.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Candy no podia creer lo que le habia pasado ¿cómo era que podia haber estado flotando en una nube de felicidad para luego caer en ese infierno de dolor y desesperación? La noche que Terry habia descubierto su secreto pensó que se moriría, debió habérselo dicho, pero por cobardía lo habia perdido todo.

Esa noche que Terry la descubrió, la acusó de mentirosa, falsa y un montón de improperios más… lo había visto en verdad ofendido.

- ¿Y bien cherie que piensas hacer? – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¡Madame estaba usted aquí! – le contestó sorprendida

- Sé que sufres cherie… - se sentó junto a ella

- Si… y mucho

- ¡Pues no te quedes asi!

- ¿Que hago?

- ¡Conquistalo, has que te perdone!

- ¡Cómo! – dijo sin comprender muy bien a lo que Madame se refería.

- ¿Recuerdas la historia de Lady Elf Malloren?

- Si…

- Cuando Lord Walgrave descubrió que ella era la dama Scarlata que se escondía bajo un antifaz, imaginate, ella que era familia de sus peor enemigo¿crees que ella se quedo de brazos cruzados?…pues no

- ¿Y que hizo?

- Pues…lo que tu haras, ven y escucha

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Terry preparaba su equipaje, ya que dentro de pocos días pensaba regresar a New York, cuando en eso tocaron la puerta

- Si adelante –dijo el joven cuando en eso entró un mensajero del hotel

- Buenos días señor Granchester, le traigo un paquete

- ¿Para mi? Si yo no pedi nada – contestó sorprendido

- Un joven dejo en recepcion para usted…

- ¿En serio? vaya, gracias –dijo dándole una propina al joven el cual de una vez se marchó dejando a Terry solo en su habitación- Que interesante, es una caja a ver que trae

Para mi amado, el hombre que cada día me regala un sueño; me hizo ver un nuevo mundo y con el cual quiero envejecer…C.W.A

Terry abrió la aja y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una primera edición de Hamlet, en pasta dura y con letras doradas.

- ¡Vaya que regalo tan…! No, no pecosa no me vas a convencer, aunque me encanta esta maravilla de regalo no te voy a perdonar

Terry guardó el regalo en su maleta y se dispuso a salir del hotel cuando vio en la calle una anciana que cruzaba y debido a su corta vista no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser arrollada, Terry al ver la escena corrio a salvarla y justo en ese momento Terry termino siendo arrollado por el auto.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- ¡Ay Madame¿¿cree que a Terry le guste mi regalo?? – decía con alegría

- Le gustará cherie, al inicio se hará el indiferente, pero muy en el fondo de su ser… le fascinará ¿y ya prepararaste el siguiente regalo?

- Oui Madame…

- Madame Delibe – dijo una criada interrumpiendo - el señor Albert Andley desea hablar urgentemente con la Madmesoille Candy

- ¿Que habra ocurrido? –dijo Candy preocupada

- Buenos días Madame Delibe, Candy… - dijo Albert - Candy tengo que decirte algo

- ¿Que pasó Albert?

- Candy…Terry…

- ¿¿Qué le sucedió a Terry?? – preguntó Candy con angustia

- él… fue atropellado

- ¡¡No puede ser¿cómo está? – trató de controlarse

- Según tengo entendido está en el hospital…

- ¡¡Oh por Dios¿¿Qué tiene¿¿Está bien?? – Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa

- Cálmate… no es tan grave… tiene unos golpes – trató de tranquilizarla

- ¡¡Iré para alla!! –dijo Candy sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras Jude y Karla conversaban en la habitacion de la hermana mayor, Karla cepillaba los rizos castaños de Jude.

- Hermana, dime la verdad ¿quién te hizo ese golpe tan feo en la cabeza? Aún puede verse el abultado bajo tu melena – decìa tocando su cabeza

- Tranquila el doctor dijo que no era grave – la calmò

- No fue verdad que te caiste… - la miró a través del espejo

- Karla hermana, no sigas… - no le sostenía la mirada

- Esta bien, no continuaré, pero en serio no me engañas –dijo dejando el cepillo en la peinadora y salió de la habitación

- ¿Que le pasa a Karla? –dijo Phillipe entrando a la habitación

- Nada… es que ella no me cree que mi golpe fue una caida…

- Mmmf, insisto Jude no sé porque no me dejas poner en su lugar a la bruja de Elisa

- Amor, déjalo asi, esa bruja tendrá su castigo, ademas ya te dije que no quiero dañar el compromiso de mi hermana

- Pero esa bruja no tenía ningun derecho a golpearte¡cada vez que pienso que ese golpe pudo haberte quitado la vida me hierve la sangre!

- Amor nada me pasò, la bruja de Elisa jamás volverà a hacerme daño, para eso te tengo…para cuidarme

- Pero es que…

- Sabia que algo estaba pasando – dijo Karla entrando repentinamente interrumpiendo la charla de ellos dos - ¡asi que fue la sobrina de Albert la que te golpeó!

- Karla … por favor no se lo digas a Albert

- No, es que no se lo voy a decir, yo misma iré a cobrarle cuentas a esa bruja

- Karla no tiene sentido, además dentro de unos meses te casas con el tio de esa arpia, si se desata un escandalo no quiero ni pensar lo que papá y mamá diria

- Jude, tu aunque siempre fuiste la mayor y aunque también tenías ese problema de tu pie siempre fuiste más fuerte, siempre me cuidabas y ayudabas¿¿cómo quieres que deje pasar por alto este atropello?? Y más al saber que pudo haberte matado y nadie se hubiese enterado

- Pero estoy bien

- ¡¡No hermana no!! - Karla salio hecha una furia de la habitación de Jude

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel paseaba por la calle de la mano de Lulú, sentia que cada día se enamoraba más de esa hermosa muchacha, una chica valiente, dulce y muy inteligente.

- Lulu, ese color de pelo tuyo…rojo… ¿es en verdad tuyo?

- Oui cherie – dijo sonriente, los ojos de Lulú brillaban

- Es hermoso… ¿cómo te unistes a las Alegres Pelirrojas? – preguntó después de una breve pausa

- Bueno… – comenzó a contar sonriente - desde pequeña siempre me habia gustado cantar y bailar, y tambien, me interesaba la belleza, vengo de una familia muy creativa, mi padre trabaja en cosmeteria inventando curiosidades para las feminas que querian satisfacer su vanidad, mi madre era costurera y de las mejores, sus clientas eran de muy alta clase incluso cantantes y bailarinas del Moulin Rouge venían con mi madre y asi aprendi muchas cosas, un día conocí a un productor que hacia audiciones y no sé, me picó las ganas de probar y al productor le gustó mi voz, no tendré aquella gran voz de Zillah o de Margot, pero me han dicho que soy muy buena cantando y como también bailo bien y encima le echo una mano a las chicas con su arreglo personal ahí mismo quedé, ademas acepté ser una Alegre Pelirroja debido a las ganas que tenia de salir de Francia y conocer el mundo

- ¿y has conocido muchos muchos lugares?

- Oh oui, toda Francia, España, Italia, parte de Alemania, Inglaterra y ahora los Estados Unidos y la gira no se detiene…

- ¿En serio…? Eso quiere decir que…- en ese momento Niel quedo en silencio, algo inevitable ocurriria y si era asi…solo podia ser…pensó - ¿te iras pronto de Chicago? - preguntó

- Oui, iremos al otro extremo de Nortemerica, Los Angeles, California, San francisco

- ¡Me dejarás! – dijo Niel muy seriamente

- ¡Niel! –asombrada Lulu al ver la cara de seriedad de Niel

- ¿Me dejaras? – le preguntó mirándola

- Niel… si de algo estoy conciente es que nuestra relacion no puede ser – en los bellos ojos de Lulú se pintó una tristeza

- ¿Por qué?

- Niel… - lo miró con una sonrisa triste - nuestras clases sociales… - le explicó con suavidad – tú eres un niño rico, yo una pobre bailarina que disfruta la vida, jamás me aceptaria tu familia y mucho menos tu hermana

- Pero yo…

- Niel, llevame a casa ya se esta poniendo la tarde fria – lo interrumpió cambiando el tema

Niel calló y no protesto más y condujo al domicilio de la hermosa pelirroja.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Muy buenos dias enfermera Jessi – saludó tratando de no aparentar impaciencia.

- Miss Candy, que gusto volver a verla – contestó la aludida

- Gracias Jessi, sabes, quería saber aquí hay un paciente llamado Terry Granchester

- ¡Oh si el super bombom! – Candy sintió a pesar de todo un leve pinchazo de celos - está en la habitación 0728 – dijo mirando su carpeta

- ¡Necesito verlo!

- ¿No me digas que caiste bajo su encanto? – le sonrió con complicidad

- No solo a su encanto, lo amo…

- ¡¡Uuuuyy que guardadito te lo tenias!!

- ¿Cómo está? –dijo Candy cambiando de tema

- Bien, tiene una fractura en el brazo, solo necesita descanso – le explicó

- ¡Oh que bien! – dijo soltando un soplido de alivio - necesito verlo…

- Ven, te llevaré

Terry se encontraba en la cama dormido cuando Candy entró. Mientras Terry soñaba sintió un aroma a rosas y en sus sueños veia a una hermosa rubia pecosa que le sonreía. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

- Hola buenos días –dijo Candy sonriente – ¿estás mejor?

Terry la observó detenidamente, ahí estaba su angel…su traidora, su mentirosa…

- ¿Estas… mejor? – volvio a preguntar la rubia con temor por la respuesta

Terry no hablaba, solo la miraba fijamente, a Candy no le daba un buen presentimiento aquel escrutinio por parte de él, pero no se lo daría a notar.

- Candy… - habló al fin

- Si, dime –dijo Candy esperanzada

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete –dijo con voz pausada

- ¡Pero…!

- Te dije que no queria saber de ti, sabes que detesto la mentira y tu me mentiste…

- ¿Ah si¿Y tú¿Qué hacías también¡¡Decias amarme, decías que me conquistarías, que lucharías porque yo estuviera contigo y al mismo tiempo también tratabas de conquistar a Margot!!

- Si lo hacia era porque creía que tu estabas comprometida con otro, ademas… tu y Margot son la misma persona – trató de defenderse

- ¡¡Pero tu no lo sabias…!!

- Es verdad, pero… ¿cómo querías que me resisitiera a una mujer con ropa sensual que ocultaba su rostro bajo una mascara…? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Entonces tambien seducias a Niel? – la atacó

- ¡¡No, nunca, eso jamas, la Margot de Niel es otra de las alegres pelirrojas llamada Lulu!! – le explicó

- ¿En serio…? – le contestó, dentro de él sintió alivio, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer – pues fìjate que no te creo… de todos modos no quiero verte ahora Candy

- Pero…

- Ahí esta la puerta, dejame dormir – le dijo despectivo y se volteó dándole la espalda

Candy salio desilusionada, pero una vez que atravesó la puerta le surgió una idea…

- No te dejarás ganar Candy y menos por un tonto engreido como Terry – se dijo resuelta

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

A los dias siguientes que Terry estuvo en el hospital, recibia un ramo de Dulces Candy con notas y pequeños poemas escritos por Candy, otros días recibia bombones. Terry aunque aparentaba que no le gustaban los obsequios en el fondo le parecian graciosos y de lo más original, ahora era ella la que lo trataba de conquistar.

- Señor Granchester llegó esto para usted – le dijo una enfermera

- Otro regalo de la pecosa, gracias déjelo alli –dijo Terry, el cual miró el regalo sin intención de abrirlo, pero grande era su curiosidad por saber de que se trataba- ¿que me habras mandado ahora…?

Terry abrió el regalo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un modelo a escala del Mauritania, barco en el cual se habian conocido.

Para que siempre recuerdes donde nos conocidos, bajo un cielo estrellado en medio del oceano. C W A.

- Pecosa necia –dijo Terry pero enseguida se sonrió, la verdad es que Candy no dejaba de sorprenderlo y no podia negar que el regalito le había gustado mucho

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Dìas después…

- ¡¡Oh amiga Eleonor que gusto verte en Chicago!! – dijo Madame Delibe dándole un abrazo a su amiga Eleonor

- Recibi la noticia de que mi hijo estaba en el hospital – se escuchaba un poco preocupada

- Tranquila, él está bien – la tranquilizó

- ¿Sigue en el hospital?

- Oh no, hace dos días que le dieron de alta y está alojado en una casa de alquiler que Monsieur Albert le consiguió – le contó

- Oh, será mejor que me aloje allá también, quiero estar cerca de él¿sabe donde queda esa casa Madame?

- Oh oui, el cochero te llevará

- Gracias madame

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Esta semana es el ultimo show de Las Alegres Pelirrojas en Chicago – platicaba Candy con Zillah - lastima que no podré viajar con ustedes

- Oh oui es una pena –decia Zillah- tu eras la verdadera estrella del show

- No digas eso Zillah sin ustedes el show seria nada

- Ah Candy, extrañaremos el personaje de Margot y tambien extrañaremos a tu hermano Phill

- Si, yo también lo extrañaré, ya que se ira a vivir a New York con su futura esposa la condesa Lestrange

- Afortunada la cojita –dijo Sissy otra de las pelirrojas

- A pesar de su cojera es una mujer hermosa- decia Lulu- y sus bastones son de lujo, en verdad nunca habia visto a una mujer tan joven y elegante como ella a pesar de su defecto

- Es una lastima lo de su cojera –decia Zillah.- pero eso no le ha dañado para nada su futuro

- Y su seguridad en si misma –termino de decir Candy

- Bien nosotras nos retiramos debemos descansar –dijeron dos de las pelirrojas

- Si yo tengo que terminar de empacar –dijo Zillah- por cierto la proxima semana es el cumpleaños de madame Delibe

- Es cierto debemos organizarle algo – comentó Candy

- Afortunadamente ya no habra funciones la proxima semnana podremos hacerle una fiesta antes de irnos – dijo Lulú

- Sería genial – dijo Zillah y se marchó

En la sala solo quedaron Candy y Lulu

- Te veo triste Lulu – la miró

- Si, lo estoy – soltó un suspiro

- ¿Que te ocurrio?

- Es… Niel…

- ¡No me digas que te hizo daño! – dijo Candy irritándose

- No…para nada – sonrió tristemente - jamás me haria daño, al contrario, cada día me convenzo más de lo mucho que lo amo

- ¡Oh Lulú! – le dijo sin sorprenderse

- Si… lo sé Candy, sé que es un imposible…

- No sería imposible, si Niel estuviera dispuesto a luchar por ti, el problema es su familia

- Si… lo sé… pero la que pondría mayor problema sería su hermana

- Elisa…

Candy sabía que Elisa era implacable cuando se trataba de hacer daño a alguien, tratándose aún más de su hermano.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Te he visto que todos los dias sales con esa cualquiera

- Lulu no es una cualquiera – dijo Niel sin mirarla

- ¡¡Mamá!!

- ¿Que ocurre? – preguntó Sarah Leegan que acababa de entrar a la habitación

- ¡Niel sale con una cualquiera!

- ¡Ah! eso no es de extrañar, me imagino querido que es solo para divertirte

- Pues no mamá, a Lulu la amo

- Lulu…- dijo despectiva - ¡¡uuuuyyy que nombre tan corriente!!

- Es un nombre normal, muy lindo como ella

- Ay hijo, cuando la lleves a la cama se te quitara el capricho

- No mamá no lo creo, yo la amo…- sonrió

- A tu tia abuela y a tu padre no les gustará saber esto

- Me importa muy poco – contestó con enojo y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta

- ¡¡Niel… vuelve Niel…¡¡No puedo creerlo¿Qué le ocurre a este chiquillo? – decia la madre muy irritada

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Habían pasado varios días después del accidente que sufriera Terry y que lo había obligado a permanecer más tiempo del que había calculado en Chicago, ya había salido del hospital y se había trasladado a una linda casa que Albert gentilmente le había conseguido, el lugar era en verdad muy tranquilo, rodeado de un gran jardín, en él había también muchas rosas que perfumaban el ambiente.

- Hola cariño… ¿estás bien?

- Mamá… – Terry despertó, estaba en un amplio sillon donde había tomado una siesta - que sorpresa – le dijo mientras trataba de despertarse bien.

- Vine apenas supe de tu accidente – comentó sonriendo - ¿cómo estás?

- Estoy bien mamá… gracias por venir…

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Me parece que estás delicado…

- No, en verdad, estoy bien… lo único que me gustaría hacer es regresar a New York – Eleanor lo miró, Terry estaba raro, como dolido

- ¿Ocurrió algo con Candy?

- No, no ha ocurrido nada – evadió la respuesta

- ¿Ah no? Pues si es asi ¿por qué quieres regresar a New York?

- Porque si…

- ¡Ay Terry! – lo miró sin poder entenderlo

- Con permiso – dijo la criada - acaba de llegar esto para usted señor Granchester – traía en sus manos otro ramo de Dulces Candys

- ¡Que hermosas rosas! – dijo Eleonor acercándose al ramo

- Déjelas por ahi – dijo Terry sin interes

- ¡Son de Candy! – dijo Eleonor viendo la tarjeta

- Si… me manda rosas cada 3 dias – dijo como si no tuviera importancia

- ¡Oh que lindo detalle!

- No quiero nada de ella, es una mentirosa…

- Hijo por favor, Candy es una chica muy dulce ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te hizo?

- No quiero hablar de eso – dijo con terquedad

- Bueno… pues si no me lo cuentas tu, iré a preguntarle a ella misma, con permiso –dijo Eleonor tomando su bolso y salió de la casa sin darle oportunidad a Terry de reaccionar.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Niel habia llegado a la residencia de Las Alegres pelirrojas en busca de Lulu, cuando fue atendido por ella misma al tocar el timbre

- ¡Niel que sorpresa verte hoy por aquí! Pasa – lo saludó contenta

- Gracias Lulu…

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó al verlo un poco serio

- Andaba un poco cansado y queria distraerme un rato… - le contó tratando de sonreír.

- Pues llegaste en buena hora, las chicas y yo practicabamos una nueva canción

- ¿En serio y puedo ver?

- Claro ven…

Al llegar a la sala junto al piano se encontraban las otras pelirrojas, Zillah y Benny, quienes se disponian a practicar una nueva cancion junto con Phillipe que tocaba el piano.

- ¿Lista Lulu?

- Si, el es un amigo – lo presentó – ¿Puede quedarse a escucharnos? - preguntó

- Oh claro entra – contestó Zillah

En eso venía entrando Sisy hablando con alegría y en su mano batía un papel.

- ¡Chicas! El señor Lafforie mandó un mensaje dice que llegó hoy a la ciudad y nos espera en el Nigth Club –dijo Sissy

- ¡No lo puedo creer vino a escucharnos! –dijo otra de las pelirrojas

- Pues debemos apurarnos e ir ya – les apuró Phillipe

- ¡¡Si si vamos la suerte que nos queda cerca!! – dijo Zillah

- Pues alistemonos ya para darle una gran presentación – y asi las pelirrojas se dirigieron a sus recamaras y Phillipe también salió, por lo que solo Lulu se quedó con Niel

- ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó ella

- No quiero estorbar

- No te preocupes por eso, te llevaré a un lugar donde podras ver sin llamar la atencion

- No, de verdad, prefiero mejor regresar a la oficina ¿te veo despues amor?

- Pues… bueno, está bien hasta luego

Niel le dio un suave beso en los labios de Lulú quien lo recibió con placer.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Por otro lado Phill se comunicaba con Candy

- Por favor asiste mira hazlo por las chicas, yo sé que ellas pueden impresionarlo por si solas, pero de seguro que si te ve quedará encantado – le suplicaba

- Pues no lo sé, Margot me ha ocasionado tantos problemas

- Pero es que queremos dar lo mejor, Monsieur Lafforie es muy importante, anda, por favor…

- Mmm, bueno esta bien – dijo después de meditarlo un poco

- Gracias hermanita linda

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Las chicas se reunieron en el Nigth Club donde siempre presentaban su show, esperando a Monsier Lafforie.

- ¡Candy¿tu aquí? – decia Zillah al verla llegar

- Phill me convencio de que me presentara para enseñarles el show completo a Monsieur Lafforie

- ¡Ah bien! Entonces, ven vamos al vestuario para ponerte la peluca roja – dijo Lulu "es una suerte que Niel se haya ido" pensaba la joven

Niel se encontraba en un palco especial privado entro del Night Club donde Lulu le habia sugerido para que viera el show, habia pensado en regresar a su oficina pero se habia sentido ahogado y habia optado por regresar al establecimiento para ver a su linda pelirroja. Se sentó a solas mientras esperaba, pensaba en su familia y en Lulú.

Muy pronto llegó un señor de apenas 50 años acompañado de una hermosa mujer, nada menos que uno de los más importantes productores de musicales del país Monsieur Lafforie y su esposa Madame Nicole Lafforie.

A una señal de este hombre, las chicas comenzaron la presentacion con gran maestria digna de ellas, mientras bailaban y cantaban aun no habia hecho acto de presencia Candy vestida de Margot, cuando en una parte crucial de la presentación apareció Candy pelirroja con el usual antifaz, cantó y bailó y como se sentia en confianza la joven se quito el antifaz terminando el show revelando su verdadero rostro. Monsieur Lafforie al terminar la presentación privada se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió con mucho entusiasmo.

- Je loue, merveilleusement, cette exposition est spectaculaire!! (¡¡Magnifico, estupendo, este show es espectacular!!) – aplaudía y aplaudía

No solamente Monsieur Lafforie habia quedado impactado con lo que vio, ya que un joven sentado en un solitario palco habia presenciado todo y al descubrir por fin quien era la misteriosa mujer pelirroja no pudo menos que sentarse. Esta información era como una bomba de tiempo, tal vez la oportunidad de Niel Leegan de vengarse al fin de aquella astuta rubia disfrazada de alegre Pelirroja había llegado.

Continuara….

**  
Notas de la autora: **

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…Ya Niel descucbrio que Margot es Candy¿que ocurrira ahora?, pensaban que Niel habia cambiado…pues eso esta por verse.

Gracias Lizette mi editora y gracias a todas esas chicas que me escriben y me animan un abrazo a todas

DJ 


	23. CAP 22 Seducción

**Una dama atrevida **

**Capitulo 22 **

**Seducción**

Niel salió del Nightclub frotándose las manos, indeciso sin saber que hacer, había descubierto un gran secreto, pero se preguntaba¿cuánta gente lo sabría? Decidió regresar a su casa, aún su mente iba ocupada con lo que acababa de descubrir mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

- Ah, veo que regresaste – le dijo Elisa parada al pie de las escaleras - ¿te divertiste con tu mujerzuela? – le preguntó

- Calla Elisa… - le dijo volteando a mirarla y bajó unos escalones

- Pero es la verdad… mamá esta muy enojada

- Elisa ya – la miró con advertencia

- Jamás permitirá que te quedes con esa mujer tan vulgar

- Lulú no es vulgar – decía pero en su mente aún seguía la idea de lo que había visto

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto extraño… ¿no será que esa ramera te hizo algo?

- No… ¡Y escucha bien esto! – se le acercó y puso su dedo índice frente a su rostro con una mirada de enojo - Lulú no es ramera… - se miraron desafiantes los dos - es otra cosa lo que me tiene así… - se volteó

- ¿Ah si? –dijo irónica- ¿y qué puede tenerte así tan extraño, mas de lo que ya eres?

- ¡Elisa, puedes callarte de una vez! – le contestó un poco enojado

- Uuuuyyyy – se burló

- Elisa… hoy descubrí algo… - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente después de una leve pausa

- ¿Que cosa?

- Alguna vez haz escuchado sobre la dama del antifaz

- ¿Dama del antifaz? Pues… no… - dijo después de pensarlo

- Si – le insistió Niel - la misteriosa pelirroja, la quinta de ellas que actúa en el show de Las Alegres Pelirrojas y que nunca nadie le ha visto el rostro

- Ah si, recuerdo que me lo mencionaron, pero la vez que fui a ver la obra nunca apareció

- No en todos los show aparece - explicó

- ¿Y que con eso?

- ¿Nunca tuviste la curiosidad de saber quien era?

- No, me da igual – dijo despectiva

- Elisa… - sonrió con maldad, como si saboreara la noticia que le daría a su hermana - esa mujer es… esa mujer es Candy

- ¿¿¿¿Queee????

- ¿Recuerdas que ella estuvo un tiempo con el cabello rojizo?

- Si, creo que la vi una vez…

- Pues hoy descubrí que era ella… - dijo triunfante

- ¿Como lo descubriste?

- Estuve precisamente en el nigtclub y la vi actuar y cantar

- ¿y ella te vio?

- No, estaba escondido, incluso nadie se enteró de que yo estaba allí

- Vaya por lo visto por fin haces algo interesante – se rió – pero ¿cómo es posible que nadie lo haya sabido antes?

- Creo Elisa… - dijo reflexionando - que Albert y los demás lo han de saber… recuerda que el que dirige la música es precisamente Phillipe, su hermano

- Tienes razón, Candy siempre confía en ellos…mmm, pero la tía abuela no lo sabe entonces – sonrió con la maldad pintada en el rostro - y ella es una de las que está en contra de ese show

- Si, es cierto… - dio un bostezo - bueno iré a dormir estoy cansado – comenzó a subir las escaleras

- ¡Espera¿No me ayudarás a planear como descubrirla?

- No estoy para eso ahora, hasta mañana –y se retiró sin hacerle más caso

- Maldita dama de establo ¿cómo es posible que tenga tanta suerte? según había escuchado la dama de antifaz era la más aclamada de las pelirrojas, la que mejor voz tiene…- en sus secretas fantasías Elisa deseaba la fama, el reconocimiento, el poder y esa maldita huérfana lo tenia todo, la envidia le corroía el alma

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras tanto en el teatro, ya se había retirado el productor que había pedido aquella audición, las chicas junto con Phillipe estaban en los camerinos celebrando su éxito.

- ¡Estuvimos geniales! – decía Benny una de las pelirrojas aplaudiendo

- ¡Si chicas fue una gran presentación¡las felicito! – decía Phillipe también muy contento

- Vamos a tener que hacer un casting para reemplazar a Margot… - dijo Zillah cambiando de tema

- ¡Oh oui, oui! – decía Lulú

- Lamento chicas no seguir más con ustedes – dijo Candy un poco triste

- Lo lamentamos nosotras más, pero te entendemos cherie – decía Sissy pasando un brazo por los hombros a Candy

El ambiente se estaba poniendo muy triste a pesar de lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes.

Y es que Candy les había reiterado nuevamente la decisión de dejar el grupo de las pelirrojas, a lo que el productor, pidió que se hiciera todo lo posible para poder tener al grupo completo, y que hicieran todo, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y encontrar una quinta pelirroja quizás no tan buena como Candy.

- Bien nos retiramos, llevaré a Candy a su casa… - decía Phillipe levantándose

- Por cierto¿por cuánto tiempo más estarán en Chicago? – preguntó Candy

- Dos días después del cumpleaños de Madame – contestó Zillah

- Ella quería regresar a New York a celebrarlo en La Mansión, pero a ultima hora decidió hacerlo aquí en Chicago por ustedes chicas - decía Candy

- Si, quien sabe cuando volveremos a vernos – dijo tristemente Lulú

- Bien nos retiramos – volvió a distraer el tema Phillipe

- Y nosotras iremos a descansar –dijo una de las pelirrojas

Todos poco a poco se fueron retirando del local salvo por Lulú se dirigió al piso de arriba a apagar una luz que ella había dejado encendida horas antes

- Menos mal que Niel no vino, hubiese sido un desastre si el hubiese visto a Candy –se decía la hermosa chica a solas

Al subir mientras buscaba el interruptor de luz se percató de algo que brillaba en el piso… un prendedor, el cual al parecer era de oro, se arrodilló a recogerlo y al examinarlo tenía unas alitas y en el centro una "**L"**

- ¿dónde he visto esto antes?… ¡OH no…¡pero si esto es de Niel!

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Los arreglos florales de dulces Candy seguían llegando periódicamente, junto a ellos venían notitas con poemas y bolsitas con bombones. Terry ante los demás hacia caso omiso de los regalos, pero en el fondo le divertía las ocurrencias de la pecosa.

- ¡Terry estas rosas están divinas! – decía Eleonor mientras aspiraba la fragancia de las mismas

- Mja – fue la respuesta indiferente de Terry aunque de reojo miraba

- Terry hijo¿porque te comportas así con tan dulce niña? – se acercó a él

Eleanor recordó cuando había llegado el primer día y se dio cuenta que Terry y Candy estaban peleados y al cuestionar a su hijo sobre ese asunto, no le quiso decir nada él, así que tuvo que hablar con Madame Delibe sobre ese problema que habían tenido ellos dos y enterarse.

- Madre… - prosiguió Terry - esa dulce niña como la llamas, es una mentirosa, manipuladora y seductora, estuvo jugando conmigo todo el tiempo

- ¡Ah vamos Terry! No entiendo cómo es que estuvo jugando contigo, además tu no eres un niño, estoy mas que segura de que no eres del todo inocente

- Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza –dijo irónico

- Te conozco hijo y sé lo que traje al mundo, eres un buen chico, pero a veces… - hizo un gesto de exasperación.

- Mira madre, si no me he ido aún de Chicago es porque tengo ciertas partes del cuerpo adoloridos y este brazo enyesado… y como mi único interés en la vida es actuar estoy aquí recuperándome, pero en cuanto esté un poco mejor me iré de esta maldita ciudad y me olvidaré de todo

- ¿Y si te digo que Madame Delibe regresará con nosotros y junto con ella tu querida Candy?

- Pues pediré un cubículo solo para mi en el tren para que no me molesten – dijo como niño caprichoso

- ¡Si que eres terco!

- Mamá, necesito dormir – se levantó con trabajos comenzando a caminar hacia su cama

- Esta bien te dejo solo… - se dirigió Eleanor a la puerta

- Señora, señor permiso – dijo la criada entrando por la puerta que estaba abierta

- ¿Qué ocurre Hortensia? – preguntó Eleonor

- Otro paquete para al señor Granchester – se lo entregó la mujer a éste, era un paquete y una rosa blanca encima.

- A ver que locura se le ocurrió a Candy – dijo Terry al tomar el paquete, al abrirlo grande fue su sorpresa al ver una armónica de plata con un grabado que decía Terry

- ¡OH está preciosa!

- ¡¡Esta loca!! – contestó él

- Pero Terry…

- ¡¡Se va a quedar sin fondos por hacerme este tipo de regalos!!

- Me paree de lo mas tierno y original – sonreía su madre

- ¡Mujeres! Todas se defienden – contestó refunfuñando

- jajajaja – reía Eleonor

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Porque sé que en el fondo te fascinan todos estos detalles

- Pues no a mi…- Pero ya Eleonor habida salido de la habitación

Terry no supo que pensar, veía la caja y en el fondo la armónica, la volvió a cerrar y de un cajón cercano a su cama, lo abrió, y de ahí sacó una armónica que al parecer el paso del tiempo ya había hecho su labor, pero la tomó en sus manos, sonrió, mientras que la otra de plata la echó a su cajón.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

- Lastima que no haya una Mansión Rosé aquí en Chicago, hubiese sido genial celebrar su cumpleaños aquí – comentaba Candy a Madame Delibe aquella tarde

- Oh tranquila, tu hermano Albert me celebrará mi cumpleaños en su casa, será una reunión privada

- Por lo menos, la tía abuela no estará en casa por esos días

- Si eso supe, me pareció cuando la conocí, una Madame muy estirada, pero en el fondo no me parece tan mala…

- No, no lo es, solo ha sido envenenada por ciertas víboras…

- Oh cherie – se rió por la respuesta de Candy - Pero a ver, cuéntame ¿cómo va tu plan de conquista a Terry?

- Bueno, le he enviado regalos de todo tipo, y viera Madame lo que me han costado, pero él parece no reaccionar – dijo un poco triste

- ¡Oh cherie! Ya verás que todo eso dará frutos, Eleonor me dice que sabe que en el fondo le gustan tus detalles

- ¡En verdad! – dijo un poco alegre

- ¡Claro que si cherie!

- Bueno intentaré una ultima cosa... bueno dos cosas y si no resulta me rendiré

- De acuerdo cherie, pero nunca dejes de dar todo lo que puedas

- Oui Madame

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Un poco más noche, Candy se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros de Madame Delibe, "Relatos de una Dama Francesa", el cual estaba haciendo sonrojar cada vez más y más a Candy

_"…Me recosté en su cama y vi como el se sentaba a mi lado, la habitación a solas, solo él y yo y nuestros cuerpos ardientes solo querían ser tocados el uno por el otro, el inclinó su rostro, me besó las mejillas en un beso que pensé seria casto, pero no, poco a poco bajo con besos sobre mi cuello para luego mientras bajaba la parte frontal de mi camisón y desnudaba uno de mis senos para acariciarlo… sus besos recorrían mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho blanco y con la punta sonrosada. Posó sus labios allí, luego con la punta de su lengua comenzó a lamer, luego a chupar…no podía dejar de sentir placer, ya yo no pensaba, solo sentía, el placer era cada vez mayor, no era posible que alguien con solo acariciar una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo me proporcionara tanto placer…" _

- ¡¡Uy basta!! – decía Candy cerrando el libro que leía con fuerza - ¡si sigo así iré a casa de Terry y…y…ay que me importa si no me habla lo…¡ay! –dijo Candy malhumorada se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata- ¡uy¿qué voy a hacer? – pasó sus manos - mi cuerpo me pide a gritos caricias, besos… - dijo con voz enronquecida – no, no, esto no puede continuar así…

Se dirigió a su ropero, y ahí observó la ropa que había, hasta que sonrió encontrando lo que buscaba, se vistió con unos pantalones que usaba para trabajar en el jardín recogió su cabello y poniéndose un gorro a fin de parecer un chico y salió de la casa rumbo a la casa donde se alojaba Terry.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

_Su cabello rubio volaba sobre sus hombros, su mirada sensual lo invitaba a acariciarla, su camisón blanco transparente mostraba las delicadas y a la vez voluptuosas formas de su cuerpo. El quería tomarla hacerla suya una vez más, el tiempo que había pasado lejos de ella era demasiado. Terry se acercó a ella y besando sus labios rojos acarició su delicada silueta y bajando el escote de su camisón blanco acaricio sus blancos y níveos pechos. _

- Candy… Candy como te deseo… – decía Terry despertando repentinamente, su cuerpo sudaba - ¡otra vez sueño con esa bribona, la verdad es que extraño su cuerpo, su risa, su olor todo de ella! –se decía mientras pensaba, pero algo le impedía estar cerca de ella, no sabia si era su mentira o… él no sentía merecerla - ¿cómo puedo estar con ella si me mintió? Aunque yo tampoco estoy salvo ya que aún amando a Candy… sentí deseos por otra mujer… y que resultaron ser la misma… estoy confundido… - pensaba

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras, fuera de la casa en la que se alojaba Terry, una joven observaba que la luz de la habitación de éste estaba tenuemente prendida, de seguro estaría leyendo. Impulsivamente se subió a un árbol que estaba cerca cuidó que nadie la viera primero y cuando estuvo en una de las ramas que precisamente daba a su ventana y tenía una vista magnifica de él, desde allí lo observó, le pareció que algo le preocupaba porque estaba sentado en su cama. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, de un salto y sin fijarse, tropezó al chocar con el quicio de la ventana, cayendo en gran golpe sentada, al entrar de lleno en la habitación.

- ¡¡Ouuchh!! – se sobaba

- ¡Candy¿que haces aquí? – la miró Terry con sorpresa

- Bueno yo… - no sabía que decir - vine a verte

- Sabes bien que yo no quiero saber de ti – le dijo frunciendo el ceño

- ¡Terry no seas necio sabes que me quieres! – se levantó

- ¡¡Vete!! – dijo

- Terry…

- Dije que te fueras… - pero calló al recorrerla con la mirada - y por cierto –dijo observando los ajustados pantalones de la joven- ¿qué haces vestida así?

- Son mis pantalones de trabajo, como salí en la noche quise disfrazarme de chico - sonrió

- Un chico con caderas muy curveadas, no sabes el efecto que provocas en los hombres con esa ropa – dijo sin pensar

- ¿¿En serio?? – dijo coqueta

- ¡Ah claro! Se me olvidaba que te gusta exhibirte, siendo Margot lo hacías muy bien… - dijo burlándose

Candy apretó los puños de rabia e impotencia y cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Dime Terry – dándole la espalda - ¿quien te gustaba más, Candy… o Margot?

- ¿¿Que pregunta es esa?? – lo descontroló la pregunta

- ¿Margot te gustaba por sensual verdad? – volteó a mirarlo, en los ojos de ella había una provocación, la voz de Candy había adquirido un matiz ronco

- Candy… - él no sabía cómo reaccionar

- Dime Terry ¿ya no te gusto? – se acercó a él muy despacio

- Candy…

- ¿Acaso Margot era más bella que Candy? – se quitó la gorra y cayeron los rizos dándole una apariencia muy sensual y sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa que llevaba y desabotonaron un solo botón

- Can… - Terry tragó saliva al ver eso

- Vamos Terry, dime… ¿Quién te gustaba más, Candy o Margot? – se desabotonó dos botones más, se vio el nacimiento de sus pechos

- Yo…

- O ¿acaso crees que Candy es muy sosa? – se desabotonó otro botón y Terry claramente vio que no traía nada de ropa interior, su piel se veía contrastante con el color de la camisa que era oscura

- ¿Qué haces? – Terry no lograba entender nada

- Dime que ya no sientes nada por mí… - la mitad de sus pechos se veían ya por la camisa como queriendo escapar

- ¡Candy déjame en paz! - decía esquivándole la mirada

- ¡Cobarde, mírame! Sé que me amas – le tomó su rostro haciendo que la mirara - ese amor no pudo haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana

Candy se paró frente a Terry y muy cerca… con un movimiento, Terry solo miraba sin hacer nada, realmente estaba impávido por lo que hacía Candy, no podía creerlo, entonces… tragó en seco al ver lo que a continuación hizo Candy, quien con un movimiento sensual se fue desabotonando… ¡el pantalón! Con una sensualidad que no le había visto nunca.

No era lo mismo haber visto a Margot en otro tipo de ropas, con una sensualidad desbordante en el escenario y detrás de un antifaz.

Pero ver a Candy ¡su Candy! Aquella niña rubia que él siempre admiró de distinta manera comportarse así, de una manera que lo estaba volviendo loco, y que a pesar de sentir los dolores que aún tenía y un brazo enyesado sentía que sería capaz de tomarla ahí mismo.

- ¿Candy que haces? – preguntó un poco escandalizado

- Nada… - dijo con inocencia, mientras bajaba muy lentamente el pantalón que traía, dejando ver solamente sus piernas bellamente torneadas

¡Diablos, diablos! Se dijo Terry al mirar aquellas piernas que solo una vez las tuvo alrededor de él y que todas las noches soñaba con volverlas a tener enroscadas en sus caderas.

- Mírame… – dijo acercándose - ¿Te gusto? – con inocencia actuada, Terry recorría con su mirada la figura de aquella mujer, la camisa al parecer de talla más grande tapaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, por lo que de solo imaginar que no trajera nada más abajo, hacía que todo su cuerpo se endureciera

Terry estaba en silencio, observaba solamente, en su mirada ceñuda se veía claramente la oscuridad en la que se habían convertido sus ojos, una excitación se estaba comenzando a germinar en él.

- Vamos Terry… - se acercó más a él - ¿Te gusto? – un botón más y dejó entrever una parte de su estomago, Terry aspiró más aire, Candy volvió a acercarse un paso más…

Terry sintió acelerar su corazón al mirarla a la cara y sonreír seductora, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia las manos de ella que subieron lentamente a las solapas de la camisa y comenzaron a bajarla por sus hombros, él contuvo la respiración, pronto estaría completamente desnuda a su merced

- Vamos Terry… - dime - ¿Qué sientes por mi¿Quién te gusta más Margot o Candy? – volvió a preguntar

- Candy… ¿a qué juegas?

- A nada… solo quiero saber… - se acercó más a él y se arrodilló ante él - ¿Te gusto?

- Bien sabes que si… - contestó serio aparentando frialdad, pero la oscuridad en sus ojos delataba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo

- Entonces… tócame… acaricia mi piel – le pidió suavemente – Terry no contestó nada, la miraba ceñudo, miraba la piel de ella, la línea de su cuello, sus hombros y la mitad de sus senos expuestos ante él - anda acaríciame… mi cuerpo es tuyo –dijo tomó con su mano una de las manos de él, mientras con la otra tapaba lo demás de sus senos e hizo que su mano sana tocara su piel, puso la mano de él precisamente en el lugar donde estaba su corazón - es tuyo… como lo son el resto de mi cuerpo y mi alma

Terry se resistía pero por dentro sentía deseos de besar, mordisquear y lamer esa hermosa piel, descubrir ante él aquellos blancos pechos con puntas sonrosadas que ya conocía. Su mano cedió ante la tentación y acariciaron con dulzura los hombros y los pechos blancos de la joven, mientras respiraba con agitación

- Candy… - dijo Terry tocando sus pechos mientras que Candy gozaba de sus manos sobre su piel, luego se miraron frente a frente y Terry lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero - "¡No! Me quieres embrujar otra vez" – pensaba Terry y retiró su mano, deteniendo su camino y volteó la mirada.

Candy sabia que Terry era terco y recordó algo que le había enseñado Madame Delibe y le iba a dar una lección, además este juego de la seducción aun no terminaba.

Se levantó sus pechos estaban justamente frente a los ojos de él, Terry levantó su mirada y Candy también lo miró a los ojos, ella sonrió seductora y sus manos nuevamente subieron a las orillas de su camisa y… ¡la abrió! Exponiendo así sus firmes pechos.

Terry la miró conteniendo la respiración, sus ojos se perdían en aquella belleza que se le estaba exponiendo así.

Terry no dijo nada, sin poderse contener ya, tomó a la rubia por la cintura con su mano sana y la acercó a él comenzando a besar y a lamer los hermosos pechos de la joven, Candy sintió que no podría soportar más aquella tortura que ella misma había propiciado

- Ya basta – dijo la joven empujándolo con suavidad a la cama, alejándose - este fue mi regalo nocturno… - decía con voz agitada

- Pero… - Terry sintió un dolor al sentirse abandonado

- Hasta que aceptes que me amas y que me perdonas no me tendrás entera… - comenzó a abotonar la camisa

- Pero si fuiste tu la que viniste – contestó un poco desesperado

- No importa – le sonrió con dulzura - cediste y eso me demuestra que te encantaron mis dulces pechos… - tomó su pantalón

- Eres una atrevida tramposa – dijo con enojo y se sentó nuevamente en la cama

- ¡jajajaja! – se rió - Dilo, di que me amas, quiero escucharte decirlo… - le repitió con los pantalones aún en la mano

Terry lo pensó, la miró, estaba aún con la camisa puesta, se había dado cuenta que no traía nada más debajo de ésta, estaba completamente desnuda, si él le decía que la amaba, sentiría su cuerpo calido junto a él y le haría el amor con desesperación, pero…

- Olvídalo, mejor vete… - contestó con terquedad, no, no cedería ante ella

Ella al parecer no le hizo caso y con los pantalones en la mano, regresó hacia él, sin decir palabra alguna, lo empujó nuevamente a la cama, se sentó encima de él con las piernas abiertas a los lados, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo en los labios de manera apasionada, con todo y sorpresa por parte de él por aquella actitud de ella, Candy mordisqueaba los labios de él y los besaba con ardor…

Pero de repente, así como lo besó, se separó de él, pero aún seguía encima de él y con sus labios cerca de los de Terry le dijo:

- Haré que me ruegues que te ame… haré que me implores con hacerme el amor… te volverás loco por pensar tanto en mi… ya lo veras –dijo la joven levantándose de la cama, dejándolo aturdido por completo, y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones

- ¡Eres una atrevida! – dijo Terry desde la cama mientras la miraba con los ojos completamente oscuros por las emociones que estaba sintiendo… estaba sumamente excitado

- Si – contestó Candy terminando de arreglarse – Una dama atrevida…

Contestó ella desde la ventana, le dio una última mirada y le lanzó un beso al aire y salió de la habitación, dejando a un hombre completamente desconcertado.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Así como en aquella habitación había estado a punto de incendiarse aquella noche, en otra también estaba a punto de incendio, pero de un sentimiento distinto… Celos…

- Te he notado extraña… - hablaba Archie abrazando a Annie, quien le daba la espalda, se la estaba besando

Habían terminado de hacer el amor, Archie cada vez más, disfrutaba hacerlo con Annie, como no lo había disfrutado antes, Annie era una mujer muy ardiente, se había dado cuenta ahora, parecía no tener ningún tipo de inhibición, incluso cuando tuvo intimidad con Zillah, no había experimentado lo que Annie le hacía sentir.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Archie, levantándose un poco para mirarla y besar su mejilla, ella no contestó, pero volteó para mirarlo

- Archie…

- Dime cariño – la besó en los labios suavemente

- ¿Me amas?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – la miró desconcertado

- Es que… nunca me lo has dicho…

- Si, si te lo he dicho, te lo he demostrado muchas veces…

- No… nunca… - le contestó seria – ni antes de casarnos… ni después… ni ahora me lo has dicho…

- Annie… - se acercó a ella queriendo besarla

La comenzó a besar nuevamente, Annie sintió como si quisiera callar la respuesta que ella deseaba.

Pero Archie lo hacía precisamente para demostrarle todo lo que él sentía por ella, la besaba con ardor y ella le correspondía haciendo que nuevamente Archie volviera a encenderse.

Volvió a hacerle el amor a Annie con un ardor que la hacía experimentar cosas sin iguales, hicieron el amor con ternura, y terminaron juntos con una pasión que los hizo gritar a ambos.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

A la siguiente mañana, Candy y Madame Delibe, platicaban juntas mientras desayunaban.

- ¿¿Cómo así petite¡Esto estuvo emocionante! Has aprendido mucho – decía Madame Delibe muy emocionada

- La verdad nunca pensé que yo como Candy pudiera ser tan atrevida – comentaba con la cara claramente sonrojada de recordar su atrevimiento

- Ma cherie, con esto te sacaste un 10 ¿y ahora que harás?

- No lo se, pero ese rebelde testarudo me rogara

- Jajajaja, eso me gusta cherie…

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Elisa no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en la manera de utilizar el secreto de Candy a su favor. Al día siguiente siguió a Niel y vio cuando se encontraba con esa mujer. Pensó en que tendría que darle una lección, aunque no podía negar que gracias a esa relación había podido descubrir el misterio de la chica del antifaz.

- Hola mi amor –dijo Niel dando una ramito de camelias a la hermosa chica

- ¡Oh! Está precioso amor, gracias cherie – decía Lulú

- Tengo que irme… quería solo verte por un ratito

- Niel hay algo que quiero preguntarte – lo detuvo

- Después amor, tengo una junta con mi papá…

- ¿Y esta noche?

- No creo que pueda

- Ah – se pintó una desilusión en su rostro

- ¡Oh Amor! – se acercó a ella y la abrazó, le dijo suavemente - no creas que para mi no es terrible estar separado de ti, si por mí fuera estaría contigo cada momento del día –dijo Niel sinceramente enamorado de la joven

- ¡Oh cherie!

- Bien me voy tengo que irme, te buscaré mañana…

- Mañana tengo un compromiso… es la fiesta de Madame Delibe…

- Bueno entonces, te iré a buscar después de la fiesta…

- De acuerdo

- Te mandaré un mensaje mañana y tu me respondes ¿está bien?

- Si esta bien… - contestó sonriendo

Niel le dio un beso apasionado a Lulú antes de retirarse. Elisa esperó a que su hermano se alejara y siguió a Lulú.

- Contigo quería hablar… - le dijo altanera

- ¿Conmigo? – contestó Lulu al voltearse y ver quien era

- Si contigo…

- ¡Ah ya sé para qué! – Elisa la miró desconcertada - ¿es usted una de las chicas que hará casting para la obra?

- ¿Qué?

- Aunque apenas pegaré el anuncio… - la miró sonriente Lulú- ¡Oh¿es usted pelirroja natural?

- ¡Claro que si! – contestó Elisa como si la ofendiera

- ¡Trés bien! Pues verá, vamos a poner un anuncio porque se busca una nueva chica para el grupo – decía Lulu - ya que una de nosotras nos deja…

- ¿En serio? – decía Elisa con interés

- Oui mademaseolle

- Mmm ¿cuándo el es casting?

- Oh, es este viernes desde las 3 de la tarde

- Que interesante… - decía Elisa - ¿Cuáles son los requisitos para hacer este casting? – preguntó

- Ser primeramente pelirroja – sonrió – y saber cantar y bailar… ¡ah! También un poco de actuación…

- Cantar y bailar… y actuar… bien… - parecía hablar consigo misma

- Si, venga… es usted muy bella, podría tener una oportunidad… es usted muy guapa y pelirroja…

- Ah vaya, pero ¿dime que beneficios te ha traído ser una alegre pelirroja?

- Muchos – sonreía al hablar – verá… somos invitadas a muchas partes, conocemos lugares hermosos, gente famosa y de la realeza y encima hombres muy guapos, claro que por ahora ninguna de nosotras esta interesada en casarse salvo Zillah que es la mayor de nosotras, pero en verdad somos muy jóvenes y queremos cantar y demostrar nuestro talento además la fama te da poder…

- En serio… mmm, dinero, fama y poder justo lo que quiero…

- ¿Vendrá a audicionar?

- Jejejeje… tal vez… – dijo Elisa retirándose

Se alejó del lugar seguida por la mirada de Lulú que después de ver que Elisa daba vuelta por la esquina pegó el letrero donde anunciaba el casting para la audición.

Elisa había olvidado el motivo por el que había ido siguiendo a su hermano para poder enfrentarse a la mujer con la que éste salía para decirle que lo dejara en paz, pero aquella conversación que había tenido con Lulú, al hablarle de todo lo que ella siempre había deseado, lo podría tener muy pronto, dejó el propósito de hacerle la vida difícil a su hermano por el momento.

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Al día siguiente se celebraba el cumpleaños de Madame Delibe, solo personas de confianza fueron invitadas. Incluso Terry y Eleonor hicieron el favor de asistir, pese a que Terry aun se encontraba delicado, prefirió no hacerle un desaire a tan respetada dama.

- Que bueno tenerlo aquí monsieur Terry

- Para mi es gusto compartir con usted Madame – besó la mano de la dama

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Albert junto a su novia Karla, Jude y Phillipe, quienes platicaban sobre la presencia de Terry.

- Dice Candy que le tiene una sorpresa a Terry – comentaba Karla

- ¿Que será?

- No sé, pero si supe que se iba a arreglar más hermosa que nunca

- Eso no le costara mucho –dijo Karla- Candy de por si es hermosa

- Te veo muy feliz Karla – dijo Jude

- Es que como no estarlo si me voy a casar con el hombre más guapo del mundo

Los comentarios diversos se escuchaban entre los grupos que se habían formado en aquella reunión, lógicamente no se había invitado a Elisa ni a Niel ya que ellos no eran parte del grupo de amistades.

También habían sido invitados Annie y Archie, quienes eran como siempre una de las parejas más bellas del lugar, Annie vestida muy sexy, sin dejar de ser sensual, con un vestido en color azul rey, realzaba su color de piel y de cabello y Archie muy guapo estaba a su lado.

- Amor… te noto muy seria – le dijo Archie al oído

- No es nada, estoy bien – le sonrió tranquilizándolo

Pero mientras dentro de Annie sentía corroer por sus venas los celos que estaba sintiendo, sobre todo al enterarse precisamente por boca de Candy el día anterior, que las pelirrojas harían una presentación especial para Madame Delibe, lo que equivalía que Zillah, aquella pelirroja tan sensual, estuviera ahí, y que Archie la iba a tener que ver, los celos que sentía al tener a su enemiga ahí en el mismo lugar que ella, la hacían sentirse muy mal, pero, estaba aparentando tranquilidad.

Cuando llegado el momento, y todos los invitados estaban ya reunidos, Phillipe subió al improvisado escenario e hizo la función de maestro de ceremonias.

- Muy buenas noches… - las luces se apagaron y solo se prendió la que señalaba a Phillipe – esta noche es una noche muy especial, celebramos el cumpleaños de una dama muy querida por todos nosotros… Madame Delibe – se escucharon aplausos – por lo que le daremos esta presentación tan especial de uno de los grupos más espectaculares que se han presentado en nuestros tiempos, quienes le harán una presentación a Madame y la han preparado con mucho cariño… ¡¡¡¡Las Alegres Pelirrojas!!!!

Comenzaron a aplaudir y las luces volvieron a apagarse y se prendieron de repente mostrando a cinco chicas vestidas de manera muy sensual, aunque en esta ocasión no mostraban mucho de su cuerpo, sus vestidos se abrían por los lados, dejando ver unas piernas fabulosas y unos escotes que quitaban la respiración a más de uno.

Phillipe al piano dejó escuchar unas notas comenzaron a escucharse…

Candy apareció mas hermosa que nunca con un vestido de seda rojo el cual se ajustaba a su voluptuosa figura, el vestido era a tiras con un escote pronunciado y lo más curioso era que el cabello de Candy había vuelto a ser rojo, traía el antifaz, no quería hacer perder la magia aún.

- Pero… ¿esto qué es? – dijo Terry al verla en el escenario, estaba muy sorprendido, a pesar de que sabía ya la verdad de ese personaje, era la primera vez que veía a Candy siendo Margot, observó a detalle todo en ella, en su figura, en su sensualidad y en sus rostro, cuán tonto había sido al no darse cuenta de que eran la misma mujer.

Se dejó escuchar la voz de Candy vestida como Margot, para dar unas palabras…

- Buenas noches- dijo Candy- hoy por ser el cumpleaños de Madame Delibe queremos dedicarle un Show especial de parte de Las Alegres Pelirrojas… pero si Madame me lo permite queremos cantarle una canción que se que a Madame le encanta… y la cual espero que les guste también a todos…

**_Candy:_**

_Sé que aún me queda una oportunidad  
Sé que aún no es tarde para recapacitar  
Sé que nuestro amor es verdadero  
Con los años que me quedan por vivir  
Demostraré cuanto te quiero  
Con los años que me quedan  
Yo viviré por darte amor _

_Borrando cada dolor  
Con besos llenos de pasión  
Como te amé por vez primera _

**_Zillah:_**_  
Con los años que me quedan  
Te haré olvidar cualquier error  
No quise herirte, mi amor _

_Sabes que eres mi adoración  
Lo serás mi vida entera  
No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti  
No quiero recordar como te perdí  
Quizás fue inmadurez de mi parte  
No te supe querer  
Te aseguro que los años que me quedan_

**_Coro de las 5 pelirrojas:_**_ (Con los años que me quedan)_

**_Candy:_**_ Los voy a dedicar a ti. _

_ **Coro de las 4 pelirrojas:** (para ti)_

Mientras se escuchaba la melodía, Candy (Margot) bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar, llegó hasta donde estaba sentado Terry, ahí continuó con la canción, se la estaba cantando a él.

**_Candy:_**

_Hacerte tan feliz _

_Que te enamores más de mi  
Yo te amaré hasta que muera  
Como comprobar que no soy quien fui  
El tiempo te dirá, si tienes fé en mí  
Que como yo te amé  
Más nadie  
Te podrá amar jamás  
Dime que no es el final_

**_Candy y Zillah:_**_  
Sé que aún me queda una oportunidad _

_Sé Que aún no es tarde para recapacitar  
Sé que nuestro amor es verdadero  
Con los años que me quedan por vivir _

_Demostraré, cuanto te quiero_

**_Las 5 pelirrojas: _**

_Sé que nuestro amor es verdadero  
Y con los años que me quedan por vivir  
Demostraré, cuanto te quiero _

Candy termino de cantar y una lluvia de aplausos inundo el lugar, Terry la escuchaba conmovido, su voz, su mirada toda la canción que sabía había sido dedicada a él, reflejaba su gran amor, era una canción de disculpa y sabia que su amada era sincera.

Cuando la canción terminó Annie que había estado viendo el espectáculo, se levantó de la mesa donde había estado sentada junto a Archie.

- ¡Annie! – Archie no entendió el proceder de su mujer y fue tras de ella

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Parecía ser que no solo la presencia de las alegres pelirrojas había venido a poner el toque espectacular a aquella reunión, no, aquello había sido el comienzo para detonar más situaciones.

Candy se había quedado un momento a un lado de Terry mientras les aplaudían la canción, una última mirada le dio al hombre, cuando de pronto sintió como de un tirón le arrancaban el antifaz.

- ¡¡Mírela tía abuela¡Vio que Candy es una Alegre pelirroja! – decía Elisa con voz chillante y el antifaz de Candy en la mano

- ¡¡Que vergüenza para la familia Andley!! – dijo la dama llegando con Elisa y Niel

- ¡Tía! – dijo Albert - pensé que aun seguía de viaje

- Adelanté mi viaje debido a que Elisa me avisó lo que ocurría – se le puso a Albert enfrente - ¡me decepcionas William¡No puedo creer que tú ya sabias que Candy era una actriz barata de una obra en donde las mujeres se exhiben como cabareteras!

- ¡Elisa! –dijo Archie al ver a su prima cuando se dirigía a la salida para alcanzar a Annie - ¡tenían que haber sido los hermanos Leegan los que ocasionaran como siempre tantos problemas!

- ¡No te metas Archie! –dijo Elisa enojada

- Perdona tía – contestó Albert con enojo - pero no son cabareteras son actrices y cantantes, de que es diferente a las demás obras es cierto pero son chicas decentes

- Candy – se dirigió a ésta la tía abuela sin hacer caso a Albert - este lunes te quiero en la casa necesito hablar contigo muy urgentemente

- ¡Pero tía! – contestó Candy

- No se diga más – levantó una mano para hacerla callar - me marcho – se dirigió a la salida caminando muy altiva, pero se detuvo al ver a alguien que se acercaba - ¡ah Madame Delibe! Es una lastima que usted sea una dama tan osada, pensé que era diferente…

- ¡AH Madame Elroy! No sea tan severa no tiene nada de malo lo que se ha presentado…

- ¡Claro que si una Andley jamás se exhibiría así! con permiso – dijo la dama alejándose

- ¿Y ahora que hago? –dijo Candy preocupada

- Tendrás que hablar con ella – dijo Albert

- Ya no me siento animada con permiso – dijo Candy saliendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¡¡Candy… Candy!! – la llamó Albert

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Elisa que aun no se iba de la fiesta ya que estaba esperando a su hermano, no se dio cuenta para donde se metió, de seguro fue a ver a la mujerzuela con la que andaba y se dirigió a buscarlo, cuando de repente sintió como alguien le jalaba del cabello.

- ¡¡Ayyyy¿pero quien…?

- ¡Con que tú eres como las serpientes traicioneras que atacan cuando alguien se da la espalda!

- Pero…- dijo Elisa espantada

- ¡Eres una cobarde! – dijo la joven - te gusta atacar por detrás, porque no te enfrentas de frente, y ya me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que eres ¡y de lo que acabas de hacer!

- Pero si tu eres… - dijo al verla mejor

- ¡Si, soy Karla la hermana de Jude y ya me entere que casi la matas! Pues si te gusta tanto golpear que tal eso- dijo mientras le propinaba un golpe en el rostro a Elisa

- ¡¡¡Aaayyy!!! – se tocó la cara

- ¡Esto es para que aprendas a que nunca, nunca intentes volver a atacar a alguien!

- ¡¡Mi ojo, me lo dejaste moreteado mi ojo mañana estará morado!! – lloraba

- Que bueno, podrás implantar una nueva moda estúpida- dijo Karla alejándose del lugar

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Mientras que Niel aun en la fiesta buscaba a Lulú, pero él fue abordado por ella.

- ¡¡Fuiste tú!! – le reclamó

- ¿¿Yo que?? – se detuvo

- ¿¿Le dijiste a tu hermana verdad?? – se le enfrentó

- ¿¿Que te hace pensar eso?? – Niel sentía en su pecho una opresión al ver a Lulú tan enojada

- Ayer cuando nos vimos no quise preguntarte pero encontré esto en el piso de arriba del Night Club –dijo enseñándole el prendedor

- Yo… - Niel quedó sin habla

- ¡¡Me decepcionas, pensé que eras distinto, pero no eres más que un chismoso!!

- Lulú yo no… - en el rostro de Niel había dolor

- ¡¡Olvídate de mí!! – dijo la joven enojada dejando a Niel solo

**ôôôôôôôôôô**

Por otro lado Terry había visto lo que había ocurrido, nunca imaginó que Elisa y Niel le siguieran haciendo la vida tan pesada a ella, no se acercó, pero si se dio cuenta que la situación se había puesto más grave gracias a la presencia de la Tía Abuela, porque hasta Albert intervino y lo dejó al parecer callado con la actitud de la señora, vio a Candy irse con los ojos llorosos y decidió seguirla¿donde estaba su pecosa?, necesitaba consuelo, había sufrido tanto la pobre y la verdad el por fin había comprendido lo injusto que había sido con ella.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora:

Espero que els haya gustado este capitulo, agradezco a Lizette Rebolledo mi editora y coautora. Tambien agradezco a las chicas que me escriben y me piden un capitulo nuevo eso me motiva mucho.

Les anuncio que muy pronto vendra el final de este sensual fic.

Si quieren escribirme me encuentran en Maruvillaverde(arroba)hotmail(punto)com M(guion bajo)Villaverde25(arroba)yahoo(punto)es

Gracias de Nuevo

Maruquel (Dj Maru)


	24. Cap 23 Perdón Expresión Máxima del Amor

**CAPITULO 23**

El PERDON,

EXPRESION MAXIMA DEL AMOR

Candy se había refugiado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras lloraba, toda su vida había tratado de agradar a la matriarca de la familia Andley pero todo había sido en vano. Siempre encontraba algo malo en la joven… pero esto último sabía que jamás lo toleraría, sentía haber hecho quedar en ridículo a Albert, además sentía que por su causa tuviera problemas con la Tía Abuela, en verdad lo sentía, sabía que a Albert no le importaba su participación en las Alegres Pelirrojas, pero la dama Andley jamás lo perdonaría.

De pronto sintió que alguien detrás de ella acariciaba sus hombros al darse la vuelta ahí estaba... el amor de su vida

- Candy no llores, no me gusta verte así – le dijo él con suavidad en la voz

- ¡Oh Terry! – lo miró y se echó a sus brazos a llorar

- No vale la pena que estés así por esa vieja estirada – le decía acariciando su cabello

- Es que lo que me molesta es que ahora si tendrán excusas para decir que soy de lo peor – lloraba

- No lo eres, eres una gran chica, una excelente profesional y una gran cantante – la consolaba con sus palabras

Candy abrió grandemente sus ojos y lo miro fijamente

- ¿Tú piensas eso? – se separó de el un poco dejando ver su cara llorosa

- Si –dijo él, subió sus manos y sus pulgares limpiaron las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas – no solamente pienso que cantas muy bien… sino que eres una mujer admirable… - con sus manos comenzó a acercarla a él lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los labios de ella

Candy sintió los labios calidos de él, y pareció encenderse algo en ella, abrió su boca recibiendo aquel beso que Terry le estaba dando, éste comenzó a darle besos apasionados, sus manos se dirigieron a la espalda de ella para apresarla más y los brazos de ella subieron al cuello de él acariciando sus castaños cabellos, y como si de repente se encendiera algo en ellos, las manos de Terry comenzaron a cobrar vida propia, como si no pudiera controlarse, acariciaban la espalda de ella, subían y bajaban por todo su contorno de su cintura y sus caderas, Candy con el calor de aquel momento gozaba… pero dio un leve respingo cuando sintió una de las manos de él tocar su seno.

Se separó un momento de la boca de él para tratar de mirarlo, lo que aprovechó Terry para dirigir sus labios al cuello de ella y comenzar a acariciarlo, ella cerró sus ojos al sentir todas aquellas emociones que él le propinaba… entonces… los labios de Terry llegaron hasta al centro de sus pechos, Candy gozaba con aquellas caricias su cerebro se nublaba sin poder pensar, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Terry…

- ¡Annie! – Archie tocaba la puerta de la recamara sin tener respuesta

Había venido detrás de Annie corriendo, la casa de los Andley no estaba tan lejos de la de ellos, por lo que no había habido necesidad de llevar auto, así que por toda la calle venían los dos, uno detrás del otro.

- ¡Annie por favor ábreme!

- ¡Vete Archie, déjame sola! – le contestó ella del otro lado de la puerta

- ¡No¡quiero que me des una explicación¿Qué te sucedió?

- ¿Para qué¡No quiero hablar contigo!

- ¡Diablos Annie! – le dio un último golpe a la puerta

Con impotencia miró la puerta cerrada, empuñó sus manos.

- ¡Annie, cuando menos creo que merezco una explicación! – le dijo dando un golpe a la puerta

- No te daré ninguna explicación Archie – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

- ¡Pues entonces creo que tendremos graves problemas tú y yo!

Fue todo lo que Annie escuchó parada detrás de su puerta, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas y en su mente volvía a recrear el momento en que las pelirrojas salieron a dar su show.

Volteó a mirar a Archie en el momento justo en que apareció Zillah, Archie no perdía detalle, no parpadeó al mirar a aquella mujer tan voluptuosa y se dio cuenta que Archie no la había podido olvidar.

Sintió un apretón en su corazón, sabía, no sabía cómo lo sabía, sin necesidad de preguntar hasta donde había llegado Archie y esa mujer, su pecho parecía que no iba a soportar más ver a su esposo, a ese hombre por el que había hecho tanto, incluso cambiar ella misma por él, y que hubiera sido en vano, que a pesar de luchar, y a pesar de que él estaba con ella, nunca lo había escuchado pronunciarle: "Te amo…"

En el jardín, los ánimos estaban calentándose cada vez más y más, las caricias parecían comenzar a subir de tono.

- ¿Terry? - Habló Candy cerca de los labios de Terry, su voz estaba enronquecida por la excitación

- hummm – fue lo que contestó él volviendo a besarla

- ¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonas? – preguntó ella

Terry no contestó, estaba ocupado en la piel de ella, sus labios bajaron besando sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus pechos

- ¿Terry…?- la chica no obtuvo respuesta - Terry… Terry – pero lo que hizo él fue volver a subir a los labios de ella para acallarla de esa forma - ¡Terry! – nuevamente volvió a hablarle cerca de sus labios – sé que me has perdonado y me sigues amando… - lo besó y se separó un poco de sus labios – sabía que no me abandonarías… sabía que me amabas… siempre estaremos juntos ahora que has vuelto a mi…

- ¿Que? – le preguntó un poco desorientado mirándola

- Te he preguntado si me has perdonado – no hubo respuesta, él desvió su mirada - Terry… - ella buscó su mirada - ¿Me has perdonado verdad?

- Pues… - él titubeó

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó ella mirándolo, mientras en su pecho se formaba un dolor

- … - él no contestaba, estaba pensando, la amaba era cierto, y la amaba con todo el corazón, pero no podía volver a confiar en ella…

- No… - contestó ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – no me has perdonado, no quieres perdonarme…

- No, no puedo…

- ¿¿No puedes?? – Candy se exaltó - ¿¿Acaso sigues pensando en lo que te hice…? No lo entiendo – él la miró ahora, los verdes ojos de Candy estaban destellando chispas - ¿¿cómo puedes besarme de esa manera y seguir desconfiando de mi??

- Candy ¿crees que es muy fácil volver a confiar en ti después de cómo me mentiste?

- Entonces no me amas – dijo con dureza

- ¡Claro que si pero…! Pero tú sabes bien que lo que más odio en este mundo es la mentira ¡¡y tú me engañaste!!

- Estas formando un torbellino en un vaso de agua – él subió su mano - ¡No me toques!

- Candy… - la miró sorprendido

- ¿¿Qué?? – lo enfrentó – No Terry… no voy a permitir que tu me sigas tratando así… ¿cómo puede ser posible que sientas amarme de esa manera y seguir desconfiando de mi? – lo miró enojada – no creo que lo que yo haya hecho sea tan grave como para que tu sigas juzgándome así… en cualquier caso… tu también eres un mentiroso… ahora me doy cuenta que lo que dices sentir por mi son solo eso, mentiras…

- ¿Mentiras¿Crees que lo que siento son mentiras¿Crees que soy un mentiroso? – comenzó a enojarse

- ¡¡Si!! – le dijo alzando la voz – porque no entiendo por qué crees amarme y al mismo tiempo desconfiar de mi y sobre todo ¡¡no perdonar lo que hice…!! – miraba a otro lado, pero como si recordara algo, lo miró – además… - entornó sus ojos – me dices que yo fui la que mintió… ¿y tú¿Tú dónde quedas?

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? – la miró frunciendo el ceño

- Dices que yo te engañé… pero tú también me engaste a mí ¡Y doblemente! – Terry la miró como si no la entendiera – te haré memoria… - sonrió con burla ella – decías amarme, a mi a Candy… pero al mismo tiempo buscabas a Margot… con Margot me engañaste, engañabas a Candy…

- ¡¡No tergiverses las cosas Candy!!

- ¿Ah no? Entonces… creo que aquí los dos mentimos… ¡pero tú fuiste el que mas mintió de los dos!

- ¡Es que es muy difícil volver a creer en ti! – dijo él exaltado

- ¿Ah si¿¿Y por qué yo si debo creer en ti¿Por qué yo si puedo perdonarte en referencia a Margot?

- ¡¡Porque tú y Margot son la misma!! Y no es lo mismo… yo no te engañé con nadie más…

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti perdonar? – lo miró triste

- Porque así como me mentiste, me habrás mentido con otras cosas… incluso con lo sucedido con Niel… - Candy lo miró, en sus verdes ojos ardieron chispas de furia

- ¡Escúchame bien Terrence Granchester¡Porque esta será la última vez que lo diré! – se acercó a él levantando un dedo de su mano, iba completamente enojada – lo que hice no amerita que tu me juzgues de esta forma… y en lo único que no mentí ni mentiré es en mi amor hacia ti… - él trató de tocarla - ¡Déjame¡¡ya no quiero nada contigo, no quiero volver a verte más!! – dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, levantó su cabeza y se alejó del joven rumbo a la casa

- Pero… Candy… - la llamó, pero ella no volteó - ¡maldición¿por qué soy tan idiota, por qué no puedo quitarme esa tonta idea del engaño de la cabeza…? Candy… – la joven ya no estaba

Aquella noche varios corazones lloraron, varios corazones sufrieron, todo parecía estar en un remolino de emociones e ira, no había manera de encontrar un consuelo a aquel dolor, malos entendidos, influencia llena de maldad había desatado que aquellos corazones se sintieran abandonados…

Al día siguiente Niel se encontraba en su habitación sentado junto a la ventana con una botella de whisky al lado, no había dormido nada, en su rostro se veía el desvelo y el exceso de alcohol, su rostro con una incipiente barba, se mostraba demacrado, miraba a la nada, perdido, se sentía arrepentido de haber hecho tanto mal y más porque había perdido a la mujer de su vida, su querida Lulú

- Niel ¿hasta cuando te piensas quedar ahí? – escuchó la chillona voz de su hermana

- Hasta que olvide mis penas… - su voz se escuchaba dolorida

- Espero que sea pronto… - dijo como si no le importara

- Sabes… nunca debí decirte lo de Candy – dijo sin mirarla

- ¡Claro que si¡La tía abuela se puso furiosa con ella! – dijo con voz triunfante

- Pero después de todo ella no estaba haciendo nada malo… - no la miraba aún

- Si lo sé – se miraba sus uñas como si fueran lo más importante - pero la tía abuela no lo ve así, además con ver como se enoja con Candy es suficiente – sonreía con maldad

- Eres maléfica…

- Lo sé – levantó sus hombros sin darle importancia - todo sea por molestar a esa tonta

- Por tu culpa perdí a Lulú…

- Pues te hice un gran favor, esa bailarina de quinta no era para ti…

- ¡¡No es ninguna bailarina de quinta!! – grito Niel volteándola a mirar, Elisa por un momento se sorprendió por la actitud de Niel, pero se repuso - es una excelente artista y es la mujer que amo

- ¡Bah tonterías! –dijo mientras se observaba en el espejo y se acomodaba un sombrerillo

- No puedo creer que seas así Elisa… - se acercó a ella

¿A qué te refieres? – lo miró sin entender

- A que puedas ser tan mala y solo pienses en ti… - Elisa no contestó, no sabía que responderle a Niel - Por mucho que te maquilles, ese ojo morado se te nota de aquí a un kilómetro – le dijo él dándole nuevamente la espalda

- ¿¿En serio, se me ve?? – dijo Elisa preocupada

- Si, pero sabes, felicito a la persona que te lo hizo – le volteó a mirar con una sonrisa de burla

- ¡¡Grrrrr!! Esa idiota de Karla, si pudiera me vengaría, pero es la futura esposa de Albert - dijo mirándose por última vez en el espejo y se encaminó a la puerta

- ¿Y a donde vas? – preguntó él

- A… no te importa nos vemos después – y se fue

Por la mañana en la casa de los Cornwell, Annie bajaba a desayunar.

- ¿Y el señor? – preguntó al mayordomo

- El señor se ha ido desde temprano a trabajar…

- Gracias…

Se dirigió a la terraza donde acostumbraban a servir el desayuno, ahí se sentó, desechó lo que le ofrecían comer quedándose solamente con una taza de café, mientras en sus ojos se mostraba una gran tristeza.

En la mansión, Candy se encontraba con Madame Delibe verdaderamente triste.

- ¡Ay Petite! Tranquila cherie, mira que si no te vas a enfermar, no has parado de llorar…

- ¡Oh Madame no puedo! Pareciera que todas las calamidades me han caído, ya vio, la tía abuela siempre me ha rechazado y ahora con esto… siempre ha dicho que yo no merecía ser una Andrey… metí a Albert en problemas, él que no lo merecía… y luego, luego… - comenzó a llorar nuevamente – ¡con Terry¡¡Es un cabeza dura!!

- Te comprendo Cherie… pero no te preocupes… - la abrazó – debes calmarte y pensar en lo que haremos… mira a Madame Elroy le podríamos explicar que no hacías nada malo realmente – le limpió a Candy las lágrimas con su pañuelo - y a Terry… pues… debes darle tiempo, tiempo para que asimile lo ocurrido y se dé cuenta de que lo que has hecho no es tan grave… por lo pronto, para que las aguas se calmen ¿qué tal si nos vamos de viaje?

- ¿De viaje? – preguntó Candy

- Si, así te darás tiempo de calmarte… y le darás tiempo a Terry de pensar… ¿dónde te gustaría que fuéramos?

- MMM, Pues… ¿qué tal Europa? Podríamos ir a Italia, Francia, España, Portugal, Holanda, Suecia, Alemania… ¿qué te parece?

- Suena interesante… quizás tenga usted razón Madame, de repente un viaje me serviría para olvidarme de todo

- ¡Que bueno que pienses así! Esta misma semana nos iremos a New York y de ahí a Europa, pero primero arreglaremos las cosas con Madame Elroy

- Si Madame, aunque sé que extrañaré a Terry, pero su actitud me decepciona

- No te preocupes… le darás todo el tiempo del mundo para que reflexione

- ¿Y si nunca lo hace?

- Pues… él pierde, además quien quita que allá conozcas a alguien más – le guiñó un ojo

- ¿Alguien más? – la miró con una sonrisa triste

- Otro galán…

- Madame – sonrió bajando la vista - no… yo… yo no lo creo así… solo lo amo a él… no podría amar a otro…

- Dale tiempo al tiempo cherie

- Bonjour – dijo Lulú en esos momentos interrumpiendo la plática

- Lulú bonjour cherie- contesto Madame

- Hola Lulú ¿cómo estás? Te veo decaída… - se acercó a ella

- ¡Ay Candy! me siento muy apenada contigo, por mi culpa la víbora de Elisa descubrió tu verdad

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó

- Es que Niel… Niel te descubrió por accidente y… bueno ya ves lo que sucedió…

- No te preocupes Lulú – le tranquilizó sonriendo - era cuestión de tiempo para que la tía abuela lo supiera… además, no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, ser una Alegre Pelirroja fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- ¡Oh Candy¿Me perdonas?

- No hay nada que perdonar –dijo la joven abrazándola

Albert se dirigía esa mañana a la Mansión Leegan, tenia algo muy importante que comunicarle a ese par de hermanitos que nunca dejaban de molestar a su querida niña.

- Buenos días señor Andley –dijo la criada

- Buenos días Tatiana, quisiera que me llamaras a Niel y a Elisa

La muchacha se dirigió a llamarlos, mientras Albert esperaba en una habitación que hacia función de sala de estar.

- Me han avisado que quiere hablar con nosotros tío… ¿Qué desea? – dijo Elisa entrando

- Hablar contigo y con tu hermano, pero más contigo

- Bien, hablemos ya que Niel esta totalmente borracho – dijo como si no importara

- Ese muchacho es un verdadero problema, después hablare con él –dijo Albert- por ahora solo te vengo a comunicar algo

- Dígame tío querido

- En vista de que tu actitud hacia Candy ha sido imperdonable, he decidido tomar medidas

- ¿Qué medidas?

- Como yo soy el que maneja el dinero de la familia y ya no la tía abuela decidido que la mesada Andley ya no se te proporcionará

- ¿¿¿¿Queeeeee???? – Elisa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- Tendrás que conformarte con tu mesada Leegan

- ¡¡Eso no es justo!! Candy es la que se comporta como una cualquiera y yo tengo que pagar

- Candy no es una cualquiera, ser una Alegre Pelirroja no es algo malo, ella era solo una artista pero te aprovechaste de su secreto para desprestigiarla ante la tía, pero ya veré como arreglo eso

- ¡Pero tío no puede hacerme esto¡Hablaré con la tía!

- Haz lo que quieras, yo soy el que manda – le dijo con desdeño

- Tío, tío – lo llamó, pero ya Albert se había dado la vuelta y se había ido

Haciendo un gran berrinche, se subió nuevamente a su habitación y rompió unos adornos que estaban cerca de la puerta.

- ¡Maldición! con esa mesada que me deja no tendré nada, y solo me quedara dos cosas… conseguir un marido rico o… - su cara se transformó al pensar en aquella idea - claro, dinero, poder, hombres a mi pies, esa es la respuesta, pero este morado que tengo en el ojo – dijo mirándose al espejo, sacó la polvera de su bolso para volver a tapar aquel horrible defecto cuando se topó con el antifaz que usaba Margot que estaba en su tocador después de haber sacado todo lo que llevaba en su bolso- claro… - dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos

Candy y Madame Delibe se encontraban sentadas en espera de la tía abuela, tal y como ésta le había pedido a Candy aquella noche que la fuera a ver para arreglar lo referente a lo que había presenciado.

- No tengas miedo y habla con esa vieja cascarrabias – le decía por lo bajo a Candy Madame Delibe

- ¡Ay Madame¿Cómo le hago entender a la tía abuela que yo no hacia nada malo? – se tronaba sus dedos Candy con nervios

- Tranquila, para eso estoy aquí cherie –dijo Madame Delibe apretándole la mano para darle animo

- Se encontraban en el salón de té cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Madame Elroy

- Buenos días – saludó la dama con frialdad - veo que trajiste a tu cómplice Candy…

- Madame no tiene la culpa de nada tía abuela –se apresuró a decir Candy

- ¿Ah no…?

- Discúlpeme Madame Elroy, creo que esta siendo muy injusta con Candy – comenzó a hablar Madame Delibe

- Ah ¿usted lo cree? pues déjeme decirle que de haber sabido lo que esta niña estaba haciendo, yo en su lugar nunca hubiese aprobado la desfachatez de Candy de lucirse siendo una Alegre Pelirroja

- Madame… comprenda solo hacia arte, y sí lucia sus lindas piernas pues… - levantó sus hombros en un acto muy francés - ¿qué tiene de malo? Son hermosas

- ¡¡Pero que cosas dice Madame Delibe!! – dijo la tía abuela horrorizada

- Madame Elroy – se levantó y se acercó a ella - póngase a pensar, el mundo avanza, las cosas cambian, ya las mujeres no somos las mismas de antes. No me sorprendería que en un futuro las chicas salgan a la calle con mini trajecitos y… una nueva prenda llamada minifalda, las cuales llegaran a estar mas arriba de la rodilla

- ¡¡Que cosas dice Madame¿¿De dónde saca eso?? – la veía como si fuera una encarnación del diablo

- ¡Jajajajajaja! Madame Elroy, le cuento, tengo una amiga en Francia, Mademesoille Channel especialista en Haute couture, es una de las diseñadoras mas renombradas de ese bello país y se que en un futuro una de las más famosas a nivel mundial, sus ideas son revolucionarias, cambiaran el mundo y el estilo de vida de muchas mujeres, he visto sus diseños en pergamino, le aseguro que si lo llegara a ver se escandalizaría, y la verdad no hay razón para ello, ya que ese es el futuro

- Madame usted me confunde, es usted muy dada a aceptar los cambios

- No es que acepte los cambios… yo realizo los cambios… - sonreía con una ceja levantada

- ¡Madame!

- ¡Vamos no sea testaruda! Y perdone a esta linda jovencita – dijo señalando a Candy

La señora Elroy se quedó pensativa, miraba a Madame Delibe y luego su vista se iba a Candy quien estaba con una preocupación pintada en el rostro, sabía que Candy a pesar de todo, no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, había sido que cantaba muy bien.

- Esta bien Candy – dijo Elroy con un tono de voz mas suave – pasaré por alto esta falta, pero, prométeme que nunca mas te subirás a un escenario como Alegre Pelirroja

- ¡¡Oh claro que si tía abuela, lo prometo!! –dijo abrazando a la dama, quien se sorprendió un poco por el arrebato de Candy, pero conociendo a la chica era algo muy de ella ser así.

Una vez fuera de la Mansión Andley Candy se encontraba con Madame Delibe sentadas en el coche que las llevaría a la casa en la que se quedaba Madame Delibe con su sobrina Jude y Candy

- ¿Que ocurre cherie¿no estas feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con Madame Elroy?

- Si lo estoy, pero tuve que prometerle que no me subiría al escenario como una Alegre Pelirroja

- Oh no te pongas triste por eso, además le prometiste no subir al escenario como alegre pelirroja, pero no le prometiste no subir como cualquier otro personaje

- Jajajaja es verdad Madame y gracias por su ayuda

- A la orden Cherie, ahora a casa debemos arreglar todo para ir a New York

- Oui Madame

En el Nigth Club donde se presentaban las pelirrojas se encontraba Phillipe y otros productores y directores haciendo el casting para elegir a la nueva pelirroja que suplantaría a la bella Margot.

- Vaya todas las chicas que han audicionado han sido buenas, mas no excelentes - dijo el director Lafforie - es una pena que la joven Margot no quiera actuar mas

- Si – concordó Phillipe - es que se irá de viaje a Europa con una buena amiga

- Que lastima en verdad lo digo, quede impresionado con bella voz

- Por suerte ya encontramos a quien me sustituya en las giras…

- Si, por lo menos, Joaquín tu aprendiz sabe mucho, cuidado y algún día te supere

- Que más quisiera, ese fue mi objetivo después de todo

- Cuando volvamos a New York espero volver a trabajar contigo Phillipe

- Si, eso espero, me hubiese gustado ir de gira, pero sabe que me ofrecieron una excelente oferta de trabajo, y además pronto me casaré - sonrió

- Eso es lo bueno Phill

En ese momento escucharon los dos, que una nueva pelirroja comenzaría su audición. Apareció una joven que al parecer tenia buen porte, hermosos bucles rojizos pero lo curioso era que llevaba un antifaz puesto.

- Buenas tardes –dijo la joven

- Buenas tardes –dijo el señor Lafforie- ¿su nombre?

- E…. Digo Liza

- Liza que...

- Liza solamente…

- ¿Por qué lleva el antifaz?

- Prefiero llevarlo en la audición - contestó

- Pero tengo que ver su rostro

- Deje que cante y si le gusto le mostraré mi rostro – dijo con presunción

- Mmm, de acuerdo –dijo

Se acercó entonces ella a los músicos que estaban ahí y les dijo la canción que entonaría, la música comenzó a sonar y la chica pelirroja que llevaba una gabardina se la quitó dejándola tirada en el suelo, llevaba puesto un atrevido conjunto color rojo con negro el cual dejaba ver sus blancos hombros y sus torneadas piernas, cuando de repente comenzó a bailar y cantar, su voz a pesar de no ser tan bella como la de Margot, tenia un tono algo diferente agresivo y sensual, al igual que la joven enmascarada

Liza:

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more _

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak 

Sway- Pussycat dolls

- ¡¡Bravo lo hizo muy bien!! – dijo el señor Lafforie aplaudiendo - se ve que tiene carácter, ahora déjeme ver su rostro

Liza observó a los demás asistentes entre ellos al guapo Phillipe, no podía permitir que la vieran, no aún, tenia que pensar en algo

- preferiría que solo monsieur Lafforie sea el único que vea mi rostro - dijo

- ¿¿cómo?? – se escuchaba las murmuraciones de los demás

- si por ahora, ya después en otra ocasión me verán los demás

- de acuerdo

Liza tras escenario mostró su rostro al señor Lafforie

- ¡pero es usted muy guapa¿por qué no se deja ver?

- es que sufrí un accidente y no quería que me vieran todavía así como estoy, además si estoy audicionando para reemplazar a Margot no quería quitarle la magia que da el antifaz

- bueno tiene razón – dijo después de una pausa - ya no buscaremos más, si acepta usted será la nueva Alegre Pelirroja

- ¡¡en serio!! –dijo alegremente

- si, prepárese porque la otra semana partimos

- oh es maravilloso, mi sueño por fin se hace realidad

- Y con un apretón de manos dejaron terminado el acuerdo entre ellos.

Los días pasaban dentro de la mansión Cornwell, parecía que la señora de aquella casa volvía a ser la que había sido antes de su viaje a Paris, cuando regresó toda cambiada, ahora nuevamente volvía a su mutismo, a su abandono, a su dolor, el cual parecía mitigarse cuando estaba junto a sus hijos, ahora casi no se aparecía junto a su esposo, quien asistía solo a los compromisos sociales que no podía evitar.

Volvieron a dormir en cuartos separados, Archie no entendía el proceder de su mujer, las veces que hizo el intento de hablar con ella, prácticamente y hasta con grosería cortes ella no le consentía hablar de nada.

Aquella mañana Candy y Madame Delibe partirían a Nueva York, tenían ya todo listo, la rubia se encontraba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, en los verdes ojos se continuaba reflejando la tristeza, entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta.

- Adelante – dijo

- Hola Candy…

- ¡¡Annie!! – la miró con una amplia sonrisa – pasa, pasa…

- He venido a despedirte desde aquí… - le decía tratando de sonreír

- Pero… - la miró con extrañeza – pensé que irías a la estación con todos…

- No… irá solamente Archie…

- ¿Continúan tus problemas con él? – preguntó – pensé que los habían solucionados, los había visto muy contentos…

- Creo que nunca se solucionarán Candy – le dijo con voz triste – Archie nunca me amará… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿de qué sirvió hacer tanto por él¿de qué me sirvió haber tratado de luchar? Si de cualquier forma no logré hacer que me amara… nunca podrá olvidar a esa mujer…

- ¡Annie¿De qué hablas? – la voz de Candy trató que sonara tranquilizadora – Archie te quiere

- Si… me quiere quizás, pero no me ama y yo quiero que me ame… quiero escucharlo decir Te amo, pero nunca he tenido esa fortuna… sé que él ama a otra mujer – una lágrima escapó al fin de sus ojos

- Annie… - le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la condujo a la cama donde se sentaron las dos – quizás sea un malentendido, no creo que Archie ame a otra mujer… ¿cómo no amarte Annie? Si eres una mujer muy especial… sería un tonto si no te valorara…

- Candy…

- Sigue luchando por su amor Annie, no te des por vencida, demuéstrale lo mucho que lo amas y lo que puedes continuar haciendo por él… lucha, no te detengas Annie…

- ¡¡Candy!! – la abrazó

- Siempre has sido una llorona… - Candy también soltó una lágrima -

Candy junto con Madame Delibe, Albert, Archie, Phill, Jude y Karla se encontraban en la estación del tren rumbo a New York solo para tomar el barco que las llevaría a Francia.

- ¿Lista cherie? – le dijo Madame

- Oui Madame

- Las voy a extrañar mucho –dijo Albert

- Igual nosotras a ti –dijo Candy

Pero ¿regresaran para la boda? – preguntó Phillipe

- Claro que si, además ya supimos que será doble boda, que emoción, mis dos guapos hermanos casados con dos maravillosas chicas – miró a Jude y a Karla

- Gracias Candy –dijo Jude- lastima que entre tu y Terry las cosas no se hallan arreglado

- Yo también lo lamento Jude, pero que podemos hacer con ese testarudo – dijo Candy tratando de ocultar su tristeza

- ¿Le avisaste que te ibas?

- No ¿para qué? Es mejor que nos alejemos, tal vez el no era para mí

- No digas eso Candy ustedes son almas gemelas

- Eso pensaba yo, pero en fin

- Que tengas un buen viaje, madame - dijo Jude esta vez a su tía- espero volverla a ver pronto

- Y yo a ustedes –dijo abrazando a Jude y a Karla

- Hermano, espero volverte a ver –dijo Candy a Phillipe- no me gusta estar separada de ti

- Lo mismo pienso, ya fueron demasiados años separados el uno del otro… te quiero mucho – lo abrazó

- Y yo a ti…

- Bien ya nos están llamando –dijo Madame- vamos cherie

- Hasta pronto amigos –dijo Candy subiendo hacia el tren el cual se puso en marcha

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad Terry se preparaba para viajar a New York ya que la próxima semana comenzaría sus nuevos trabajos cuando en eso notó que su madre miraba con insistencia el reloj

- ¿Qué ocurre madre?

- Terry cariño… - Eleanor estaba tronando sus dedos - hay algo que tengo que decirte

- ¿Que pasó? – preguntó el joven preocupado

- Prometí a madame no decirte nada… pero, hoy ella y Candy se iban de viaje a Europa

- ¿¿¿Queeeee???

- Disculpa cariño pero lo prometí… - dijo apesadumbrada

- ¡¡No es posible…¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿¿Qué hubieses hecho, impedir que se fuera??

- ¡¡Claro que si madre!!

- Pero si todo este tiempo te has comportado como un ser testarudo y necio

- Lo sé madre pero es que...

- ¿Pensaste que Candy siempre estaría allí y continuaría rogándote un perdón a algo que no merecía la pena?

- Soy un tonto madre – su rostro tenía una mascara de preocupación y pesar - ¿y a que hora salía el tren?

- Pues… creo que ha salido ya…

- ¡¡Queeeeeeeee!! –dijo Terry corriendo hacia la puerta

- ¡¡Terry hijo ya no la alcanzarás!!

- Haré todo lo que pueda –dijo subiéndose a su auto

- Perdóname hijo, pero esto le servirá de lección, si el amor de él con Candy es tan fuerte no importará cuanto tiempo estarán separados, ellos volverán a estar juntos… –dijo Eleonor para si misma

No solo en aquella gran ciudad de Chicago Terry era el único joven que luchaba por amor, también el joven Niel Legan luchaba contra todos por el amor de su vida

- Ya te dije Niel no quiero saber más nada de ti – le daba la espalda

- Lulú perdóname, de verdad yo… te amo – le suplicaba

- De todos modos esto nunca funcionaria – lo volteó a mirar, en los ojos de aquella pelirroja había tristeza - mírate, ropa costosa, zapatos caros, coche último modelo… ¿y quién soy yo…? nadie… solo una bailarina corista procedente de una familia muy humilde

- ¡No me importa de donde vengas¡Yo estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti!

- ¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!

- Debe haber una solución amor - dijo besando sus manos- nada es imposible en esta vida ya lo verás

- ¿En serio Niel? – en sus ojos se vio una luz de esperanza

- ¿Me perdonas?

- Si amor, te perdono

- ¿Cuándo se van de Chicago?

- Mañana

- ¡Pues me iré con ustedes!

- Pero Niel…

- Espérame que llegaré antes de que te vayas y con una solución para ambos

- Niel…- pero ya Niel se había subido en su auto y se había marchado

Mientras tanto, en la estación del tren Terry llegaba corriendo tropezando con todos los que se ponían al frente

- Perdón señor

- Fíjese por donde camina –dijo el señor malhumorado

- Llegó hasta los andenes, ahí miraba a todos lados, solo había humo.

- ¡¡¡Candyyyyy!!! – la llamó

- ¿Que pasa Terry? – escuchó una voz a su lado

- Albert… ¿donde esta Candy?

- Acaba de irse…

- No puede ser… - sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara - yo tengo que decirle que la amo… que me perdone, yo…

- Terry, es mejor que se alejen un tiempo, se han amado y se han hecho mucho daño

- Albert, yo no puedo vivir sin ella – lo tomó de las solapas

- Ah que raro yo pensé que si – le dijo irónico - después de todo la estuviste esquivando todo este tiempo

- Eran tonterías mías, yo pensaba que siempre ella estaría allí, conmigo

- Terry…por favor

- Si lo se, necesito viajar a New York – se dirigió a la taquilla

- Lo siento el próximo tren sale mañana – le informó el encargado de vender los billetes

- ¡Maldición! – dio un golpe en la pared Terry

- Pero no creo que la puedas ver aún si llegaras a Nueva York… - le dijo Albert

- ¿Por qué? – lo miró extrañado

- Porque solamente harán una pequeña escala y saldrán a Europa el mismo día…

- ¡¡Oh Dios!!

- Lo siento Terry…

- ¿Sabes a que parte de Europa viajarán?

- No…

- ¡¡Si lo sabes!!

- Realmente Terry, no sé en que lugar se quedaran o si permanecerán más tiempo en un lugar en especial, piensan recorrer toda Europa…

- Es que… - los ojos de Terry demostraban claramente todo su sufrir

- Lo siento amigo, de verdad lo siento, pero creo que deben aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder pensar… y darse cuenta porque se han hecho tanto daño – Albert le pasó un brazo por su espalda a Terry y comenzaron los dos juntos a caminar – además… creo y estoy completamente seguro, que el amor que sienten ustedes dos es indestructible y este viaje quizás demuestre lo sólido que es…

.- Quizás tengas razón amigo – sonrió con amargura - pero… te aseguro que la extrañaré demasiado…

- ¡¡He dicho que no hijo, tú no te casaras con esa mujerzuela!! – decía Sarah Leegan

- ¡¡Lulú no es ninguna mujerzuela mamá!! – contestó enojado Niel

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – la tía abuela venía llegando en ese momento

- ¡Oh tía abuela! Es Niel, lamento este mal comportamiento, pero es que el quiere ir detrás de una cualquiera – le explicó

- ¿¿¿Qué???

- Abuela – se volvió a la tía abuela con una mirada de ruego - estoy enamorado de una gran mujer y no es una cualquiera, sé que ustedes no entienden lo que me ocurre…

- ¿Quien es esa mujer?

- Una alegre pelirroja – contestó la madre de Niel

- ¡¡Pero por Dios¿qué tienen esas mujeres que todo el mundo enloquece con ellas?? – dijo escandalizada

- ¡¡Nadie impedirá que yo me case con Lulú!! – amenazó Niel

- ¡¡Si te casas con ella te desheredo!! – amenazó la señora Legan

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?? – dijo el señor Leegan

- Nuestro hijo, quiere casarse con una mujerzuela

- ¡¡He dicho que Lulú no es ninguna mujerzuela!!

- Hijo ¿puedo hablar contigo en la oficina a solas?

- Si papá

- Convéncelo de que no cometa una locura

El señor Legan llevó a Niel a la oficina y grande fue la sorpresa del chico al ver que el tío Albert se encontraba allí

- ¡Tío Albert! – dijo sorprendido

- Recibí tu carta en cuanto llegué a casa Niel…

- Pensé que usted había decidido no ayudarme… - le contestó éste

- Disculpa es que no había tenido tiempo para contestarte estuve muy ocupado, pero tu nota decía todo lo que necesitaba saber para ayudarte

- Y fue así que converse con Albert hijo – dijo el señor Leegan

- ¿estas seguro que quieres casarte con esa chica? –preguntó Albert

- Tío Albert… la amo más que a nadie en este mundo – dijo solemne Niel

- Entonces trato hecho, Eliecer –dijo al señor Legan llamándolo por su nombre

- Dígame Albert

- Hay negocios que requieren de un representante en cada estado, así que Niel será nuestro representante en aquellos lugares, los cuales coincidirán con las ciudades a las cuales viajaran Las Alegres Pelirrojas, así que podrás seguir trabajando en la corporación Andley y a al vez estar con la que será tu esposa

- ¿¿En serio tío no me lo puedo creer?? – el rostro de Niel se alumbró

- ¡Ah y ya he dado instrucciones a George para que tenga lo más rápido posible tu licencia de matrimonio, supe que las chicas viajaran a Las Vegas, así que allá se celebrará una boda

- ¡¡Gracias tío, jamás pensé que te diría esto, pero estoy sumamente agradecido!! – decía contento Niel

- Y yo feliz de que seas sincero y hayas cambiado

- Y… discúlpeme por lo que le hice a Candy – dijo con un poco de pena

- Estás disculpado

- Es más le pediré disculpas a ella misma

- Tendrás que esperar a que regrese, hoy se fue de viaje a Europa

- Lastima, pero cuando regrese lo haré – dijo con determinación

- Bien

- Ahora prepárate, tu padre y yo le diremos a tu madre y a la tía abuela lo que hicimos por ti

Al siguiente día, las pelirrojas caminaban por la estación de trenes para dirigirse al andén donde estaba el que las conduciría a Las Vegas, todo su camino iban logrando que las miradas sobre todo las masculinas, se voltearan a verlas hasta que desaparecían de la vista de éstas, hasta que llegaron ahí comenzaron a platicar.

- ¿Quien es esa nueva pelirroja que viajara con nosotras? – decía Benny a Lulú

- No lo sé, aun no la conozco

- Tiene unos aires de diva

- Dicen que tiene buena voz, es la que reemplazara a Margot- dijo Sissy

- Pero acaba de subir y exigió una cabina para ella sola – dijo escandalizada

- Pero ¿por qué se le da tanto si es una principiante? –dijo Benny

- Es que tengo entendido que viene de una familia de abolengo –dijo Zillah

- ¿De que familia?

- No lo se

- Lulú que tanto miras – le dijo Zillah a ésta, quien tenía su cabeza fuera de la ventana mirando a todos lados

- Es que… Niel me dijo que vendría, sabía que no seria posible – dijo triste

- Así son los hombres mentirosos –dijo Benny

- Mejor subamos al tren –dijo Sissy

- Cuando las chicas subieron al tren solo faltaba la pequeña Lulú en subir, ésta estaba aún abajo, pero dando un suspiro de desesperanza subió un pie al escalón para subir al tren, cuando en eso escuchó que la llamaban

- ¡¡Lulú amor mío!!

- Niel venía corriendo por un extremo del andén con una maleta en mano, le hacía señas con su mano.

- ¡¡Oh Niel!! – fue corriendo a los brazos del joven- ¡¡pensé que no vendrías!!

- ¡Nunca debiste pensar en eso! – la recibió en sus brazos

- Pero… ¿entonces vendrás conmigo?

- Si, mi tío Albert me dio el trabajo de representante de la corporación Andley, mi trabajo es viajar por toda Norteamérica

- ¡¡Oh trés bien!!

- Si, además ya arregló todo ¡¡nos casaremos en las Vegas!!

- ¿¿Queeeee?? – dijo una sorprendida Lulú

- Bueno, se que no he hecho la petición correctamente – le sonrió maliciosamente - pero… señorita Lulu Dubois ¿aceptaría casarse conmigo? –dijo arrodillándose ante la joven

- ¡¡Oh Niel… claro que si… claro que si acepto!! –dijo abrazando al joven y dándose un beso

- ¡¡¡Bravo, viva!!! –aplaudían las demás chicas desde la cabina del tren- ¡¡así se hace, nos alegramos mucho por ti Lulú!! – gritaban las chicas

- Pero ¿qué escándalo es este? –dijo la pelirroja que estaba aislada de las demás

- ¿Eliza que haces aquí?- pregunto Niel sumamente sorprendido por ver a su hermana ahí

- Soy la nueva estrella del Show Las Alegres pelirrojas – dijo con presunción

- ¿Qué? – abrió los ojos Niel

- ¡Ay hermanito, esta es mi oportunidad tendré, dinero, poder fama y hombres a mi pies!

- Pero ¿le dijiste a nuestra madre?

- Le dejé una carta – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- ¡Por Dios se volverá loca!

- Por lo que veo que acabas de hacer de seguro que si, pero en fin, te felicito conseguiste lo que querías

- Gracias hermana y veo que tu también

- ¿Así que esa es la hermana de tu novio? – dijo Benny comentando con Lulú apartadas de los hermanos

- Pues es un hígado – dijo Sissy

- Lamento esto chicas –dijo Lulú con un poco de vergüenza

Archie estaba parado mirando por el ventanal aquel día, estaba en su recamara aún, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta cuando Annie cruzaba por el pasillo, lo miró, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al mirarlo, se suponía que a esta hora él debería estar en el trabajo, más sin embargo estaba en la casa, justamente hoy, que una persona dejaba la ciudad, éste estaba de espaldas, ella se tomó del quicio de la puerta como si quisiera darse fuerzas y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Aún puedes alcanzarla… - dijo

Archie escuchó aquella voz y volteó a mirarla, pero en los marrones ojos de él, había una total confusión, no entendía a que se refería ella.

- Creo que si te apresuras la alcanzarás… - volvió a decir Annie

- No te entiendo – contestó él

- Sé que me entiendes… no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo, sé lo que sientes por… ella… - Archie iba a hablar pero Annie lo detuvo con una mano – sé también que nunca he podido lograr que tu sientas lo mismo por mi… traté en vano de luchar, traté incluso de cambiar por ti, traté de ser como las mujeres que te gustan… - su sonrisa era triste – pero no lo logré, no logré hacer que me amaras, no logré que tu me miraras como la mirabas a ella… me di cuenta que por más afiches, vestidos y maquillaje que yo usara, nunca lograría ser para ti la única mujer en el mundo… – lo miró, en los azules ojos de Annie había una cortina cristalina, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa – yo… te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, te amé desde la primera vez que te vi… y yo quiero que tu seas feliz… aunque no sea conmigo… ve, aún puedes alcanzar el tren… - una lagrima salió de sus ojos, no decía el nombre ¿para qué? Los dos sabían a quien se refería

- Te equivocas… - dijo él

- ¿Cómo? – ella no entendía

- Te equivocas… - repitió y se acercó a ella y con uno de sus dedos limpió la lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla – no tengo porque alcanzar a alguien… porque ella sola ha venido a mi…

- No, no entiendo…

- ¿Crees que no siento nada por ti?

- Yo…

- Annie, tu has sido una mujer a la cual he respetado mucho, al principio fue difícil para mi… sentía un gran cariño por ti, me has dado dos hijos maravillosos y una familia estable, quizás no he sido el mejor de los maridos Annie, pero siempre he tratado de no darte ningún sufrimiento, tu y mis hijos son lo más importante en mi vida, y jamás podría abandonarlos…

- ¡Pero no es eso lo que yo quiero Archie! – le alzó la voz - ¿es que acaso estás tan ciego?

- No, no, déjame terminar – le dijo – cuando regresaste de tu viaje a Paris, eras otra, antes de ese viaje, yo te veía como una muñequita a la cual no quería tocar bruscamente para no romperla, pero, después, cuando regresaste completamente diferente, no sé que me sucedió, verte así, con aquellos vestidos mostrándome tu piel, con tu cabello corto… - alzó una mano y lo tocó – y darme cuenta que tu cuerpo no es obra de un artificio, sino que es todo natural, descubrir que eres una mujer tan ardiente, es algo para mi maravilloso… ¿¿no te has dado cuenta¡¡Estoy completamente loco por ti Annie!! – ella abrió enormemente sus ojos – me has vuelto loco con todo tu cambio, me has vuelto loco de celos de darme cuenta como te miran otros hombres… - sonrió de medio lado – ahora comprendo lo que son los celos, ahora los entiendo… jamás había yo sentido esto y tu, tu me has hecho conocerlos…

- Pero…

- Pero… - se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus brazos y la acercó a él – Te amo Annie… te amo… - la miró, en los ojos de Annie había un brillo indescifrable, en los de él había una completa y absoluta sinceridad y sobre todo un amor que reflejaba lo que sus palabras decían – te amo, y si me hubiera dado cuenta que estas palabras eran las que necesitaba decirte para evitar que me echaras de tu cama, las hubiera dicho desde mucho antes… y no necesito buscar o alcanzar a alguien más… a la única que quería alcanzar era a ti y te escondías… me has hecho sufrir como no tienes idea… me he vuelto loco de pensar que te estuviera perdiendo… ¡te amo Annie, te amo tanto!

Comenzó a besarla sin darle oportunidad a ella de decir nada, sus besos eran fieros, apasionados, sus sabores se mezclaban con las lágrimas que Annie había dejado escapar, ella le echó los brazos al cuello para acercarse más a él, de repente la puerta se cerró, Annie se separó de él para ver que había sucedido.

- Tuve que cerrar… - le dijo con voz enronquecida ¿en qué momento se habían movido? Pensó Annie – ¿imaginas si alguien viera lo que estamos a punto de hacer? – dijo seductor

Ella sonrió solamente volviendo a ofrecerle sus labios, mientras las manos de él se dirigieron al cierre que estaba en su espalda comenzando a dejar en libertad nuevamente su piel.

Solo murmullos y un sinfín de "Te amo" se escucharon más tarde, las cortinas de la ventana fueron cerradas para impedir que la luz que parecía querer colarse los mirara.

Las chicas se fueron acomodando en sus respectivos lugares, Eliza tenia su cubículo privado, Niel había apartado uno para el y Lulú las otras chicas se instalarían en uno para las tres.

El tren comenzó su marcha llevándose con él, a ese grupo tan peculiar, en su cubículo estaban recostadas Sissy y Benny, Zillah hizo a un lado la revista que leía y se levantó.

- Bien iré al restaurante me muero de hambre –dijo Zillah

- ¿Ah si? Tráenos unos emparedados – le dijeron

- ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?

- No Zillah, estamos cansadas ya una vez sentadas aquí no queremos que nadie nos moleste

- Ah bueno, perdón – les dijo con sarcasmo - les traeré sus emparedados

La joven se dirigió a la cafetería pidió algo para ella y los encargos de sus amigas cuando en eso sin querer chocó con un joven vestido de militar

- ¡Oh perdón no lo vi!

- ¡Oh no señorita! Discúlpeme a mi, yo fui el distraído –dijo el joven de cabellos negros y lisos peinado hacia atrás, ojos grises y un ligero bozo, era de un porte muy alto como de 1.80, el cual era muy apuesto, Zillah quedo muda de la impresión - ¡pero que mujer tan hermosa es usted!

- ¡Oh… gracias! – dijo sonrojándose sin darse cuenta

- Mi nombre es Capitan Alejandro Pernudi – le tomó su mano y la besó

- ¡Oh! – dijo mirando su mano ella - mi nombre es Zillah Grey

- Un lindo nombre para una preciosa dama – dijo el hombre muy galante

- Ah gracias ¿y va para las Vegas? – dijo sin pensar

- En realidad no, pero haré una parada por allá, después iré a Los Ángeles, allá vive mi familia

- ¡Que casualidad! Yo iré primero a las Vegas y luego a Los Ángeles también… ¿su familia vive allá…? – no esperó respuesta y volvió a preguntar - ¿quien su esposa y sus hijos?

- ¡¡Jajajajajaja!! No, para nada, yo soy soltero a la orden – hizo una reverencia - ¿y usted?

- Jajajajaja, yo igual solterita y a la orden – sonrío Zillah con picardía

- ¿Y a que se dedica?

- Soy una de las cantantes principal del Show Las Alegres Pelirrojas

- ¡Vaya! Ese Show me lo han contado dicen que es muy bueno

- Me alegro que le guste…

- Me encantaría verla actuar

- Pues yo le haré una invitación personal

- Magnifico – sus miradas quedaron atrapadas una con la otra…

-¡¡No, no es posible, mis dos hijos unos desertores!! - gritaba desconsolada Sarah Leegan

- ¡Esto es una vergüenza para la familia Andley mis dos sobrinos favoritos se volvieron locos por aquel grupo de Las Alegres Pelirrojas! – decía Elroy

- No tiene nada de vergonzoso tía abuela, por lo menos en el caso de Niel el se marchó por amor, mientras que Eliza esa si me sorprendió, pero en fin ya ve que Candy no es la única – comentó Albert

- Si lo se… y lo que me sorprende es la hipocresía de Eliza al decir que ser una alegre pelirroja era algo decadente y ella fue la primera en caer

- Espero le sirva de lección abuela – dijo Albert

- ¡Te prohíbo que hables mal de mi hija! - dijo Sarah

- No estoy hablando mal de ella, la verdad la admiro por primera vez en mi vida esa tenacidad por luchar por algo que ella desea, lo que nunca imagine fue que ella quería ser una Alegre Pelirroja – concluyó Albert con una sonrisa

Habían pasado los meses, había comenzado la temporada de teatro y como siempre la actuación de Terry había sido magistral, su fama subía cada día mas como la espuma… recibía los aplausos que el público le brindaba, donde le demostraban lo mucho que lo admiraban, pero Terry no era feliz, le hacia falta Candy, en sus verdiazules ojos una tristeza aparecía siempre que bajaba del escenario, la cual no lo abandonaba.

_Te extraño más que nunca y no se hacer_

_Era tan diferente cuando estabas tú_

_Si que era diferente cuando estabas tú_

_No hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti_

Sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar 

_El frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti_

Y no se donde estas 

_Si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz_

_Marco Antonio Muñiz_

Pareciera que esas palabras se sentían en el viento… "…te extraño, todo de ti lo extraño y si no hubiera sido tan estúpido no hubiera permitido que te fueras…" pensaba mientras conducía hasta la casa de su madre, donde estaba viviendo por el momento.

- ¡Oh hijo! – lo recibió Eleanor con señales de preocupación justo cuando él cerraba la puerta después de entrar

- ¿Pero que sucede Madre?

- Hijo, he recibido un telegrama donde se me avisa que tu padre esta enfermo –dijo Eleonor

- Espero que no sea nada grave –dijo Terry y leyó el telegrama que traía Eleanor en la mano – creo que debería ir…

- ¡Quiero ir contigo!

- Pero madre…

- ¡Por favor!

- ¿Tu nunca has dejado de amarlo verdad? – le preguntó sonriendo con calidez

- Cuando el amor es verdadero jamás muere y a pesar de todo lo que me hizo…yo…

- Te entiendo madre, iremos juntos…

Mientras que en Europa Candy brillaba con luz propia ya que Madame Delibe procuraba que la joven se mantuviese ocupada. Un día en París la llevó a casa de Madame Channel

- ¡Oh hola Henrriete¿pero a quien tenemos aquí? a tu querida protegida Mademosoille Candy

- Un gusto volver a verte Gabrielle

- Sabes ahora que te veo…- dijo examinándola y tocándole la barbilla- estoy buscando una modelo para mi próximo desfile…quiero a alguien bello como un ángel para que modele el nuevo vestido de novia que he creado ¿te gustaría ser mi modelo?

- ¿Yo Madame? No creo que…

- ¡Por supuesto que puedes cherie! – intervino Madame Delibe

- Perfecto, venga Mademosoille para tomarle las medidas

- Pero Madame…

- Ve cherie –dijo Madame Delibe sonriente

Muy pronto en todo París se hizo el eco de la aparición de la nueva musa de Madame Chanel, "L'Ange" le llamaban, los afiches con el hermoso rostro de la joven aparecían por todas las calles de ese singular país.

- Muy pronto serás reconocida a nivel internacional – decía Madame a Candy la cual se encontraba posando para una sesión de fotos para un nuevo lanzamiento.

La joven ataviada con un atrevido conjunto en colores vibrantes diseñado por Madame Chanel posaba sentada con el cabello recogido en un coqueto peinado hacia un lado, llevaba en sus manos un ramo de flores y mientras posaba llevaba una de las flores a su respingada nariz mientras que con una miradita pícara de lado. Y nada menos que de fondo en aquel lugar al aire libre la maravillosa torre Eiffel.

- ¡¡Hermosa, hermosa!! – decía el fotógrafo

Y de esa manera Candy se convertía en la modelo mas cotizada de París, la enfermera norteamericana que ahora se convertía en una super modelo, admirada y deseada por muchos pero únicamente exclusiva de la gran Madame Coco Channel.

Pasado el tiempo Eliza se había consolidado como una gran estrella y mas porque la gran Zillah había dejado Las Alegres Pelirrojas para convertirse en la señora Pernuddi, aquel noble capitán que había conocido en un tren rumbo a las Vegas, estableciendose en Los Angeles junto a su esposo y encontrando al fin la ansiada felicidad. Mientras que Lulú se casó con Niel, convirtiéndose en la señora Legan, siguió un tiempo en las Alegres Pelirrojas pero con el tiempo prefirió convertirse en maquillista y asistente de vestuario y con la asesoría de Niel y su familia abrió una fabrica de cosméticos logrando ser una gran mujer de negocios y mas por el apoyo de su esposo.

Eliza un día después de mucho tiempo, regresó a Chicago ataviada con ropa muy cara, riquísimas joyas y un auto de lujo, tenia aires de Diva y logró tener lo que quería, lujos, poder, fama y hombres ricos a su merced. Entre sus amantes estaba un político importante del cenado de Washington, el cual le proporcionaba a la Diva todo lo que ella pudiera desear. Un día llegó a la mansión Legan a visitar a su madre y casualmente allí estaba la tía abuela.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes distinguidas damas!

- ¡¡Eliza!!

- Veo que estas haciendo una visita a mamá tía abuela

- Eliza ¿cómo te atreves a aparecer aquí, después que has enlodado el buen nombre de la familia? – decía la tía abuela

- Hola mamá – se acercó a su madre sin hacer caso de lo que decía la tía abuela

- A mi no me hables, tu y Niel me decepcionaron

- Nos hemos enterado que eres la amante de un senador casado ¿es eso cierto? –dijo Elroy

- ¡¡¡Jajajajajajaja¿eso es lo que las tiene molestas?

- Aparte de eso, la vida que llevas, a cada rato nos llegan noticias de ti

- ¡Ah tía abuela, mamá! – dijo dando un gran suspiro - no saben lo feliz que soy, y saben que, no me arrepiento y no me importa lo que digan de mi, tengo todo lo que quiero, coches, viajes, ropa, joyas y amantes ¡¡jajajajajajaja!! Mucho mas que la estúpida mesada que los Andleys me pasaban por mes y saben que mas me gusta de esta vida que no tengo que fingir tontos cánones de comportamiento, soy quien quiero ya la gente me aclama, por fin tengo más que esa dama de establo, que por cierto supe que la perdonaste – le dijo con desprecio a la tía abuela - no entiendo porque a mi no puedes hacerlo tía –dijo con cinismo

- Porque – dijo con voz seria - tu comportamiento si es reprochable Elisa, mientras que Candy solo cantaba tú… tú, eres…

- ¡Ay ya, ya! Saben, no me importa, soy feliz y moriré feliz ¡jajajajaja! Bien me voy, no tengo más nada que hacer aquí

- Si vete

- Lo que mas gusto me da, es que soy mas famosa que Candy jajajajaja

- Te equivocas – dijo Elroy haciendo que Eliza callara

- ¿¿Qué??

- Toma – dijo entregándole el diario

"Bella dama americana se convierte en la modelo mas cotizada de Europa, es la cara de la casa de modas Channel. Su belleza y su gracia no tiene limites, su rostro adorna todas las calles de París…"

- ¿¿Queeeeeee?? –dijo alzando la voz- ¡¡así que esa dama de establo!! – parecía comenzar a enfurecerse

- Ella si supo llegar a ser famosa si llegar a perder la virtud como lo has hecho tu Eliza – dijo la tía abuela

- ¡Bah! Para lo que me importa yo también soy famosa y tengo mucho dinero – dijo con desprecio

Una última mirada les dio Eliza antes de salir de aquella casa, seguida con el silencio de las dos damas, pero no quería reconocer que a pesar de todo, había perdido.

En Escocia, el Duque de Granchester se encontraba en mejores condiciones, cuando enfermó había querido hablar con Terry ya que quería pedirle perdón por haberlo alejado de su madre cuando era niño, reconociendo lo egoísta que había sido. Terry lo había perdonado y había accedido pasar una temporada en Escocia junto con su madre, la cual aprovechaba para pasear todas las tardes con el duque. Terry los observaba desde su habitación, mientras pensaba en que ellos nunca debieron separarse, el amor entre ellos era muy grande. Tal vez tan grande como el de él con Candy.

- Hola hijo – le saludó su padre aquella mañana cuando bajó a desayunar, ahí estaba su madre también - te tengo una noticia – le sonreía y miró también a Eleanor

- ¿A mi? – preguntó un poco sorprendido

- Si toma – dijo entregándole el diario

- Pero si es… ¡Candy! – le sorprendió ver el rostro de su amada en ese diario, no podía creer lo bella que estaba

- Si, es aquella rubia que tanto te defendió… y se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa…

- ¡Es una modelo famosa! – dijo sorprendido

- Si, aquí cuentan su historia de cómo una enfermera ha llegado a ser una modelo de la reconocida diseñadora Madame Coco Chanel – comentó Eleanor

- Así que esta en París…

- Ni pienses en ir para allá, porque ya no está en Paris – se apuró a decirle Eleanor - Madame Delibe me dijo que volvería a Norteamérica

- ¡No puede ser¿Acaso nunca podré estar a su lado? – se había puesto triste mientras miraba el diario en la pagina donde estaba el rostro de Candy con la Torre Eiffel de fondo

- No te preocupes hijo… quizás pronto tengas la oportunidad de estar nuevamente a su lado… - entonces el duque bajó la voz para que solo Eleanor lo escuchara - déjalo en nuestras manos – dijo sorpresivamente su padre - ¿verdad Eleanor?

Eleanor y él intercambiaron miradas de complicidad

Aquella noche hacía frío, una leve niebla se comenzó a ver durante la travesía, Candy viajaba en el barco que la llevaría a Norteamérica, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no había vuelto a saber de Terry, más lo que ocasionalmente leía en los diarios, aunque realmente ella no había tenido tiempo de nada debido a sus nuevos compromisos.

Aún así soñaba con volver a verlo, por las noches después de que terminaba su día, era cuando se daba la oportunidad de pensar en él, de soñar con él, pero aun se preguntaba si el seguía obstinado con no perdonarla. Sintió dolor al pensar en ello. Si él no la perdonaba quería decir que no la amaba lo suficiente, caminaba por la cubierta hasta acercarse a un barandal, ahí observó con una mirada triste el océano, ese color oscuro que parecía atraerla, le recordaron a otros que tanto amaba, irremediablemente no había podido olvidarlo, no podía dejar de amarlo, y quizás jamás amaría a otro que no fuera él, sintió entonces que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras observaba el cielo estrellado

- Estás llorando… – una voz dijo

- ¡No puede ser! - dijo sorprendida y miró hacia donde venía la voz - ¡Terry!

- Si amor, soy yo… - ahí estaba él, enfundado en una capa, como una vez en que se vieron por vez primera, solo que ahora ella era la que lloraba

- pero ¿cómo?

- Pues… pensé que no volvería a verte… al parecer mi padre no fue de la misma opinión…

- ¿Tu padre?

- Si… se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sufría yo… además de que un día cierta rubia le hizo entender muchas cosas, quiso pagar el favor… y confabulado con mi madre y Madame Delibe… planearon todo muy bien

- Yo tenía una semana de estar en Londres, jamás creí que tú estarías también aquí…

- Con razón insistían en que me fuera para estas fechas pensaba irme a América desde hace tiempo…

- Creo que lo que querían era que coincidiéramos…

Un silencio, solo se sentía la brisa, se escuchaba el sonido del mar, sus presencias parecían no soportar más, sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo.

- Candy… - Terry habló

- Terry… yo… ¿me has perdonado? – lo miró

- No tengo nada que perdonar mi pequeña dama atrevida, tu eres la que me tiene que perdonar a mi

- ¿Yo?

- Si tu, yo fui un patán amor, fui un estúpido que no merezco tu amor, después de todo yo también te mentí, te engañaba con Margot…

- ¡pero si era yo misma!

- Si, pero no sabes todo lo que sentía, porque amándote como te amo, me sentía atraído por otra mujer, no podía explicar por qué, pero parecía como si fuera una necesidad estar a su lado, sentir sus besos… me hacía sentir cosas que… me llenaban de confusión, sobre todo porque también sentía lo mismo al estar a tu lado… aunque esa mujer eras tu…no tengo perdón

- Terry, aparte de Margot ¿te atrajo alguna otra pelirroja u otra… mujer?

- ¡No¡Jamás¡jamás había podido siquiera mirar a otra mujer! Solo habías existido tu… por eso cuando conocí a Margot y sentí esa atracción hacia ella, me sentí confundido – Candy lo escuchaba atenta - solo me atrajo Margot ¿Entiendes esto? Eso quiere decir que seas quien seas, podrás ser rubia, pelirroja, morena, castaña… podrás usar otras ropas, podrás esconderte detrás de una mascara… siempre te encontraré… porque…

- ¿Me amas? – lo interrumpió

- Jamás he dejado de hacerlo – estaban frente a frente los dos, no se tocaban pero sus vibraciones si

- ¿Entonces… me perdonas?

- Nunca tuve razón para no perdonarte – Terry no soportó más tiempo estar separado de ella y la tomó en sus brazos envolviéndola, sintiendo su calor, su aroma, ella a su vez sentía un gran nudo en su garganta, porque no había creído que volvería a estar en sus brazos nuevamente - y tú no tienes porque pedirme perdón de nada… en todo caso, yo soy quien debería pedirte perdón a ti y a mi mismo, porque por mi culpa hemos estado separados tanto tiempo… - continuó diciendo él - ¿entiendes? Eres mi vida, eres todo para mí… ¡OH Candy¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿¿Qué??

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – repitió

- ¡¡Claro que si quiero!!

_No ha pasado nada_

_Toma mis manos como aquella vez primera_

_En que pensábamos tener la vida entera _

_Todo el mundo, el universo_

_Era nuestro_

_No ha pasado nada_

_Tuviste errores mi pasado no estuvo exento_

_No permitamos que se vaya este momento_

_Que es tan nuestro_

_Todo nuestro_

_Vida mía_

_No ha pasado nada, aun sigues siendo de mi tiempo bella historia_

_Ese romance con que insiste mi memoria_

_Fuego ardiente mar creciente vida_

_No ha pasado nada_

_No ha pasado nada_

_Ni quien recuerde aquella vez que te alejaste_

_Sigue mi amor tan fresco como lo dejaste_

_Si tú supieras que hace tiempo te esperaba_

_No ha pasado nada_

_Absolutamente nada, nada_

_Puedes regresar si temor que aquí no ha pasado nada_

_Para darle vida a un corazón que espera _

_Ya puedes hacer tu entrada_

_Cantada por Gilberto Santa Rosa_

_Autor: Armando Manzanero_

Terry mantenía abrazada a Candy, la miró y sus labios se unieron al fin en un largo beso esperado, en el cual se entregaron hasta el alma, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y se sentía dichoso porque ella lo amaba a él, ahora si ya no habría más secretos, serian por siempre el uno para el otro.

Esa misma noche, los dos juntos pasaron la noche en el camarote de Terry amándose hasta el cansancio, disfrutando de sus cuerpos sus almas dedicándose uno la otro a complacerse y a mimarse reafirmando la pasión y el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

**Epílogo**

- "…Y se amaron hasta la eternidad… Fin"- terminaba de escribir Madame Delibe - bueno ya terminé mi historia, creo que esta ha sido la mejor de todas Una Dama Atrevida

- ¡OH tía veo que te inspiraste! – decía Jude hojeando el escrito, ya que ella era la encargada de editarle para mandarlo a la Editorial que se encargaría de publicar la siguiente novela

- Claro cherie, como no me voy a inspirar si con esa hermosa pareja todos se inspiran

- Si, dentro de un mes se casan

- Y ahí estaremos cherie –decía Madame- ¿y cómo te va con Phillipe?

- ¡Maravillosamente! – dijo soñadora

- ¿Karla te escribió?

- Si, suele hacerlo a menudo- dice que después de su luna de miel con Albert en África regresaron a Lakewood y allí se dedicaron a sus obras sociales, y que son muy felices

- ¡Oh cuanto me alegro!

- También me escribió Annie…

- ¡Oh¿que cuenta tan preciosa chica?

- Que al parecer va a tener un tercer niño

- ¡Oh mon Diu¿ves lo que hace el amor cherie?

- Si es maravilloso

- Y los que faltaban muy pronto estarán juntos y felices

- Si así será…

Había pasado ya el mes y en una hermosa iglesia adornada con preciosas dulces Candy un impaciente novio esperaba en el altar.

- Tranquilo Terry –dijo Charlie- ya veras que pronto llega, no sé cual es tu apuro en ponerte la soga al cuello…

- Nada de eso, es mas, desde hace rato estoy encadenado

- Jajajaja, mira ahí viene

Candy entraba a la iglesia ataviada con un hermoso vestido de novia diseñado por la gran Coco Channel, era llevada del brazo por su gran amigo, hermano y padre Albert, mientras que la corte conformada por los hijos de Annie y Archie quienes llevaban los anillos y lanzaban pétalos de flores, como damas Annie y Patty quien había venido desde París junto a su esposo para compartir la felicidad de su amiga. Mientras caminaba al altar observaba a todos los invitados, todos sus amigos y sus seres queridos… Karla, Archie junto a una embarazada Annie, verdaderamente enamorado, Phillipe encargado de la música junto a su esposa Jude, su amiga Flammy comprometida con Tom, su querida amiga Madame Delibe quien la ayudo muchisimo, sus dos madres la hermana María y la señorita Ponny, los niños del hogar, George, Zillah y su esposo, Lulu y Niel quien le había pedido perdón, increíble el gran cambio de este ultimo, hasta la tía abuela había asistido. Eleonor al lado del duque de Grandchester, de quienes se murmuraba había vuelto a tener una relación y aunque el duque no se había separado legalmente de su esposa, al parecer físicamente si, solo para estar al lado de la mujer que el realmente amaba.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, las promesas de amor de los novios de lo mas emotivas, una vez terminada se dirigieron a la mansión de Lakewood para seguir con a celebración.

- Queridos míos –dijo Madame Delibe acercándose a los novios

- Dígame Madame

- ¿eres feliz ma petite?

- inmensamente –contesto Candy

- ¿y tu Terry?

- No tengo limite para mi felicidad

- ¡Que bueno! Miren aquí les tengo un regalo

- Oh gracias –dijo Candy y al verlo se sorprendió- Una Dama Atrevida

- Oui cherie –dijo haciendo un guiño

- Hermanita las interrumpo porque el novio me pidió una ayudita – dijo acercándose Phillipe

- ¿Que cosa

- Terry

- Ah si, espero que te guste esta sorpresa

- ¿Que sorpresa?

- Yo… cantaré… - dijo Terry

- ¿¿Queee?? – lo miró muy, muy sorprendida

- Tu una vez me dedicaste una canción pues yo ahora quiero dedicarte una a ti mi amor

- Pero tu eres actor no cantante

- Recuerda que muy pronto haré musicales –dijo haciéndole un guiño

- Loco, pero te amo –dijo Candy dándole un beso

- Vamos Terry

Phillipe hizo el anuncio de que el novio cantaría y colocándose frente al piano comenzó a tocar mientras que Terry tomado de la mano de Candy comenzó.

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez mas  
te elegiría sin pensarlo  
es que no hay nada que pensar  
que no existe ni motivo ni razón  
para dudarlo ni un segundo  
porque tu has sido lo mejor  
que toco este corazón  
y que entre el cielo y tu  
yo me quedo contigo_

Una lluvia de aplausos inundo el lugar, Terry miraba a Candy con dulzura

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
tu de que vas  
si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

Candy sonrío y le dio un pequeño beso a Terry

_Si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será  
si necesito de tus besos pa que pueda respirar  
y de tus ojos que van regalando vida  
y que me dejan sin salida  
y para que quiero salir  
si nunca he sido tan feliz  
que te prefiero mas que nada en este mundo_En eso Terry besa la mano de Candy

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
tu de que vas  
si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero _

Ay es que no vez  
que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti

Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
_y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
tu de que vas  
si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero_Tu de que vas –Franco de Vita 

La canción terminó, Candy y Terry se besaron, pasaron un rato más en la fiesta y cuando nadie se percató dieron la huida.

Más tarde, en una habitación donde solamente estaba alumbrada por unas velas.

- ¡Wow! – dijo Terry al mirarla - Pero ¿Quién sois tan bella dama que ha venido a envolverme con su hechizo? – preguntó Terry fingiendo sorpresa

- ¡Oh mi lord! – contestó ella seductoramente - ¿Acaso el duque de Granchester no puede reconocerme? Soy yo, su mas fiel cortesana, a quien puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo –dijo Candy ataviada con una sexy lencería francesa con un arrebatador liguero

- Candy …- dijo Terry sorprendido al verla así

- No… - se acercó a él, sin tocarlo, sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los de él sin besarlo le dijo con voz susurrante - Amor, yo no soy Candy… soy Margot…

Terry sonrío también con su seductora sonrisa de medio lado.

- Madame Marguerite – continuó la joven- y soy su esclava, su cortesana, su amante…

- y yo soy el duque el cual tiene como única amante a la mejor cantante del mouling rouge

- oui oui –dijo Candy sonriente

Terry la tomó en sus brazos besándola con intensidad, desató las cintas de aquel ajustado corsé, quitó lentamente la ropa interior, medias y ligueros.

- Te veías muy sensual con esa ropa, pero sinceramente te prefiero solo desnuda

- Solo quería complacerte

- Siempre lo haces preciosa

Esta vez no dijeron nada solo la volvió a tomar en sus brazos recostándola en la cama, sus besos fueron recorriendo su cuerpo, empezando por el cuello, sus pechos, debajo de sus pechos cosa que hizo gritar a Candy, luego bajo por su torso su abdomen, cada beso, cada caricia hacían alucinar a la chica, se sentía en las nubes, podía tocar el cielo…pero no aun no, solo volaba. Terry bajó su boca lentamente, hasta aquel punto escondido entre sus piernas, y con ternura beso aquel pequeño botón delicado de su cuerpo, acariciándolo con su lengua

- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras –dijo Terry

Candy solo se dejó llegar y cuando creyó que no podía mas Terry se levantó, se colocó entre sus piernas hundiéndose dentro de ella, amándola como siempre le había gustado amarse, esta vez no había barreras, ni mentiras, ni secretos, eran ellos dos, solo ellos dos, unidos hasta la muerte para amarse y disfrutarse.

Terry sentía la suavidad, el calor, la humedad manando de su piel, de su cuerpo, era el lugar donde más le gustaba estar, en brazos de su amada, unido a su amada, formando un solo ser, siendo el uno para el otro.

Una vez que ella logró explotar y tocar el cielo, el terminó después y quedaron abrazados.

- Sabes amor, nunca me cansaré de amarte –dijo Terry abrazándola

- Igual yo amor – contestó encima de su pecho

- Estaremos juntos para siempre, siempre lo supe desde la primera vez que te conocí

- ¡Oh Terry!

- Te amo

- Te amo –luego se besaron, se abrazaron quedándose completamente dormidos uno en los brazos del otro

Al despertar al dia siguiente aun seguían en la cama, pero esta vez Terry se había levantado para buscar el desayuno mientras Candy ojeaba el libro que Madame Delibe le había regalado

- Vaya este libro esta muy interesante – decía Candy

- A ver –dijo Terry tomándolo- vaya la historia de amor de Camille y Travis- No te parece muy familiar –dijo Terry con malicia

- Si la verdad – sonrío Candy

- Crees que Madame Delibe haya podido relatar nuestra historia de amor

- Mmm, no se… - se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura - pero lo que si sé, es que esa la escribiremos tu y yo… y este… es solo el principio – acercando sus labios a los de él

- Totalmente de acuerdo mi Dama Atrevida –dijo volviéndola a besar

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno este es el fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo final.

Les agradezco a tdas las chicas que me aoyaron me escribieron y siempre estuvieron pendientes de este fanfic.

Agradezco a mi editora y coautora Lizette Rebolledo no se que hubiese sido de mi sin ella, gracias amiga.

Bueno espero seguirlas complaciendo y gracias a todas de nuevo besos desde Panamá.

Maruquel


End file.
